What is the Perfect Life? (Complete)
by cooper159
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is in her final year at Boston High School and after a busy summer is looking for a job, in order to put herself through the Police Academy after graduating. Maura Isles, married with two children has recently moved back to Boston and accepted a job offer, teaching advanced Science. As a risky friendship grows will it remain professional or turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The newly purchased house was finally considered a home. Fresh coats of white paint covered the walls, the wooden floors polished, the rooms furnished and each box unpacked. Toys, games, books and sentimental trinkets were scattered across the house, giving it the homey touch Maura Isles craved. The Doctor knew she had gone overboard when purchasing the mansion-like house for three people located in Boston's finest; Beacon Hill - but Maura preferred the finer things in life. It wasn't as if she couldn't afford it. At the age of thirty, Maura Isles made one of the biggest decisions of her life when she decided to move her family back to Boston were she was born. For years, the blonde had allowed her husband to manipulate her into living a life she no longer enjoyed. Although she adored Africa and the memories it held for her, she knew it wasn't fair for her children to continue to follow her husband to more poverty filled villages where disease and danger lurked around every corner. She was so blinded by the good her partner was doing she failed to see that her two young children had been exposed to illness and death even if they didn't fully understand what was going on around them. At six and four, Maura knew Charles and Hope deserved a stable home, a proper education and needed to be around peers their own ages.

When Maura discussed her thoughts and feelings with her husband, she had been delighted to know that he agreed and encouraged her to get the ball rolling by booking a short flight to Boston to arrange a meeting with their real estate agent. After falling in love with the third house she viewed, Maura anticipated her husband flying out for a few days and viewing their home before buying it only to discover Ian had made arrangements of his own, all of which didn't include Boston, his wife or his children. Maura was hurt when she realised he never had any intention of returning to Boston, he already planned to move onto the next village, a village the local militant often ransacked and left people to die. Ian had repeated over and over how much he loved his wife and children but explained he and a few other doctors were desperately needed in places where parents had been injured and killed, leaving orphan children to fend for themselves. The man was doing what he did best, providing as much medical attention and supplies as he could.

Maura had argued how dangerous is was and that their children needed their father around; that she needed her husband but after many arguments on the subject, the blonde knew she was fighting a losing battle and gave into the man. Ian had stressed the fact that his children were fortunate to have a wonderful mother and all the money they could ask for and made a promise to his confused children and annoyed wife that he would visit when he could. Maura loved Ian in all his kindness and willingness to help others but she loved her children more. It was true, sick families living in poverty needed him more than she did, but she never forgave him for not being there for his children. Forgive but never forget Maura told herself repeatedly. Months later after a heart breaking goodbye before boarding a plane back to Boston, and decorating her new home, September came around and Maura was beginning her new life in Beacon Hill with her two young children starting a new school while she prepared herself for her new teacher job. Despite the busy and tiring few months, Maura knew she had made the right decision for herself and for her children. A fresh start to a new life.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was late. She was always late. No matter how many alarms she set, how early she woke up or what time she set off, she was always late. At the age of eighteen, Jane had spent her final summer of high school doing the odd babysitting job in her free time and spending some weekends helping her father with his plumbing job, if she wasn't watching her youngest brother, making sure he stayed out of trouble, while most eighteen year olds had spent their summer out partying and heading off to the beach. All of her friends had spent the last day of summer relaxing, preparing themselves for the new school year but unfortunately for Jane, she had spent hours at the library getting the text books her schedule had said she would need for her chosen subjects. Jane regretted leaving everything to the last minute although she would never admit that her mother, she would rather take the confession to her grave than give her mom the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

The teenager knew her mother had been worrying about the cost of school supplies for her daughter's final year, knowing she had to take extra subjects. The Rizzoli's didn't have a lot of money, they weren't poor but they weren't exactly wealthy either, they were your typical blue-collar Italian Americans but this summer had been an expensive one. Angela had discovered her youngest son needed braces the same day the medical bill for Frankie's broken arm arrived in the mail, followed by Frank's company losing out on a big contract because he lacked the amount of employees and supplies needed to get the job done.

Jane had always done everything she could to help out around the house, this included, her reluctantly looking after her younger brothers Frankie and Tommy when they were growing up, as her mother was busy holding down occasional jobs whenever she could. Her father was constantly working on plumbing jobs and renovating houses; getting them ready for people to move in. That left Jane to basically raise her brothers on her own. It was difficult for Jane to look after her brothers and work as a babysitter, so for the past three years, she had only taken the odd part time job now and then. However, Jane had never been more relieved when Frankie finally turned sixteen and had the role of looking after their mischievous younger brother Tommy, who had recently turned fourteen. Jane Rizzoli was determined to make something out of her final school year, now that she could finally concentrate on her school work and find herself a real job.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Jane rolled over again and again, burying her head in the cool pillow. A persistent ringing woke the Italian and when it continued despite hitting the snooze button, she realized that it wasn't one of her many alarms; it was her best friend's ring tone.

"Shit! Not again." Jane quickly sat up and grabbed her phone.

"What?" The brunette yelled in the cell, her eyes adjusting to the bright morning sun shining through her window.

"Well good morning to you! You've clearly just woken up!" Frost chuckled down the line.

"You're late, Jane. I'm on my way, and you better get your ass ready. I'm not going to be late for you on the first day back!" The teen snapped down the line, forcing the Italian to practically jump out of bed.

"God damn it! I'll be ready, don't worry Frost." Jane mumbled, trying to push her arm through a red t-shirt while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Twenty minutes, Rizzoli." Frost laughed before ending the call.

Jane cursed and quickly threw her cell on the bed and danced around her room, throwing and kicking everything in her way, desperately looking for something, anything to wear. Jane grabbed the first pair of pants she spotted crumpled up in the corner of her room and shimmied into them. The Italian groaned as she reached for the zipper only to remember it was broken. Jane cursed for a third time that morning and decided her t-shirt was long enough to hide the zipper from view. Jane had gone to bed in a positive mood last night, wanting to begin the new school year with a rested mind and body ready to battle whatever Monday morning could throw at her. However, the teenager hadn't anticipated another late start and decided being on time to school was more important than her appearance as she darted down the stairs, grabbing her back pack while quickly shoving her hair in a messy ponytail, not bothering to give her appearance a once over in the hallway mirror.

"Bye Ma!" Jane shouted in the direction of the kitchen before rushing out the door, faintly hearing her mother shout something about skipping breakfast. The brunette rolled her eyes, she was eighteen years old and her mother still treated her like a child. Skipping breakfast was a common thing for Jane to do no matter how often her mother reminded her that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Before the Italian could dwell on the thought any longer, the familiar sight of Frost's blue two thousand and seven convertible mustang pulled up to the curb.

"Jesus Rizzoli, you made it on time! We might actually make it before the late bell." Barry laughed, pushing his shades to the top of his head.

"Fuck you, Barold." Jane dumped her bag in the back before jumping into the car, ignoring the glare from her friend as her shoes touched the leather seat.

"Get your feet off my seat." Frost flicked his glasses back on and shifted the stick into gear.

"And don't call me Barold." The boy muttered, checking his mirrors before taking off, heading towards Boston High School in the hopes of being on time for the very first day of the new school year.

* * *

Maura woke naturally at six just like every single day, whether it was a weekday or weekend; she was used to waking up this early, she had spent her younger years travelling the world with her husband watching the sun rise from different countries before settling in Africa. It was their thing and it was romantic no matter how many times they did it, no sun ever looked the same. However watching the sun rise in Boston was nothing compared to sitting in some remote village watching the beautiful sunrise without a care in the world. The Boston sun was different; it was hard to watch it rise in such a pollution-filled sky so the blonde spent her spare early morning hours planning for the day ahead.

This particular morning Maura had spent an hour picking out an outfit that was suitable for making a good impression and for the weather. The blonde had decided on a black skirt that stopped just above the knee, it was stylish, flattering to her curves but not too revealing; it was deemed appropriate for school. Maura decided on a light, white sleeveless blouse that could easily be tucked into her skirt and matched perfectly with a light blue blazer she often rolled up the sleeves on. The woman had spent longer deciding on what heels to wear, shoes were her passion, she adored any type of footwear from boots to sandals and after nearly a half hour, she decided on a pair of plain black heels, ironically the first pair she had picked up to begin with. Maura always liked to make an effort with her appearance, it made her feel confident and considering this was her first day at a new job, teaching twelfth grade students, she wanted to be as confident as possible knowing how judgemental and cruel high school children could be.

A few hours later after a quiet morning preparing for her day Maura braced herself for the dreaded task of waking up her children. Her eldest child was an angel, he got up on the first call and hardly ever left his room without a poor attempt of straightening out his bed, whereas her youngest child detested early mornings with a passion Maura didn't think a four year old could possess.

"Charles, please don't jump on your sister's bed." Maura warned her son, eyeing up the energetic six year old.

"But Mama she never gets up on time, I don't want to be late on the first day!" Charles whined, looking at his mother with his messy brown bed hair.

"Honey, go and brush your teeth. It's a big day today." Maura smiled at her son as she flattened his hair. She never could stay mad at him for long; he had Ian's light brown eyes that she had fallen in love with.

Charles grinned and ran into the bathroom he shared with his little sister. Once Charles was out of sight, Maura brushed Hope's light blonde hair out of her green eyes and smiled down at her. She could tell the little girl had been crying, she hated waking up so early and she hated meeting new people. She always clung to Maura, so the fact that she was starting pre-school today was worrying Maura, she was dreading dropping her off in a few hours.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Maura asked her daughter. Teary, hazel green eyes looked up at her mother.

"Cause I don't wants to go to playschool Mama." The little girl started tearing up again.

"I wants to stay home with you."Hope's lip trembled.

"Sweetie, Mama's not going to be home today. I'm starting a new job, remember? Preschool will be fun! You'll make new friends and learn new things. It'll be exciting honey." Maura coaxed her daughter as she tugged her finger from her mouth. Hope looked up at her mother, her brow furrowed and after what felt like forever, she huffed and kicked the covers from her small frame and followed her brother into the bathroom, a pout on her face the entire way. It wasn't the exciting morning Maura had planned for her children's first day at school but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter three **

It was a little before eight when Maura pulled up outside of the public elementary school she had visited on one of her many trips to Boston during the summer. She had toured four different schools until settling on this one, the online reviews were pleasing and she was happy to discover this school had remained in the top five for inspections and results for the past six years and decided it was the kind of school she would be proud to say her children attended. However, Maura's main concern right now was her daughter, when she stopped the car, Hope didn't make an effort to move from her booster seat, the blonde toddler continued to pout with her arms crossed and her eyebrows frowning. Whereas Charles had unbuckled himself and was pulling on the locked door, itching to get out and inspect his new school. The doctor had struggled to get her daughter out of the car, for a four year old, she had an incredibly strong grip and refused to let go of the passenger seat headrest until Maura literally had to pry her tiny fingers away.

The blonde had carried her struggling daughter all the way onto the school grounds until she finally stopped fighting when the principal approached Maura with a bright smile. Hope was always shy and quickly hid herself in her mother's arms refusing to let go until the teacher pointed out where the playground was, tiny hazel green eyes went wide when she spotted a small playground with a jungle gym and slide with loads of outdoor toys stacked neatly in boxes, just waiting to be played with. The doctor was relieved when Hope finally allowed herself to be placed on the ground before taking her teacher's hand, her older brother trailing behind, patiently waiting for his sister to get settled before being escorted to his class. Maura had left her number and insisted they were to contact her if they needed anything before she rushed back to her own car, hoping to beat the rush hour traffic and make it to her new job on time.

* * *

When Frost left the Rizzoli's house Jane really thought for the first time in years she would be on time for the first day of the new school year. However the thought quickly vanished when they got onto the main road only to find it seemed as though everybody was running a little late. After a good twenty minutes stuck in slow moving traffic they finally pulled into to the student parking lot to see it crammed with cars. An extra ten minutes was added for driving around trying to find a free space until Frost decided to park up on a curb. The two teenagers got out of the car with a sigh and quickly headed up to the entrance only to find Jane's least favorite staff member waiting for her with an unholy grin on her face. Sister Winifred Callahan was a nun and had been working in the school as a counsellor and late attendant years before Jane even started high school. The two women had a dislike for each other from the moment they met and ever since; they had practically butted heads every day.

"Well, well, well, Miss Rizzoli it's been a while." The nun smirked, eyeing up the flustered student.

"Late on the first day." Sister Winifred Callahan looked down at her watch.

"What a surprise." The woman's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Callahan." Jane hid a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Rizzoli? I prefer to be addressed as _Sister_ Winifred." The nun glared at the Italian.

"And how many times do I have to tell you? I prefer to be asked, not told." Jane mocked, glancing to her friend for back up.

"Give me your journal Miss Rizzoli so I can stamp it with a late mark. You too Barold." Sister Winifred chose to take the high road and ignore her sarcastic student.

"It's the first day; we don't have our journals yet." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well then. This will have to do." The nun smirked as she grabbed Jane's hand and stamped it with a huge late mark that often marked many different journals each day.

"What the hell?" Jane gasped, looking down to see the black bold lettering covering her hand.

"On your way, Rizzoli." Sister Winifred smirked, pushing the speechless student up the few stairs and into the building.

"She owned your ass." Frost chuckled as they entered the double doors. With a fist bump goodbye the two teenagers went their separate ways hoping to make it to the end of their homeroom period before heading straight to their first class of senior year.

* * *

The blonde doctor had been sitting in one of the cheap flimsy chairs situated against the back wall of the waiting area just outside of the schools reception. Maura had been sitting patiently for almost a half hour, twiddling her thumbs waiting for the only receptionist to get off the phone and sign her in but it seemed whatever the parent on the line was complaining about was far more important than her.

"Can I help you?" A tall middle aged man with glasses and a receding hairline stood staring oh so obviously at Maura's chest.

"I'm Doctor Maura Isles. The new Science teacher? I was told today was my starting date, although it seems nobody is expecting me..." Maura trailed off looking towards the receptionist still on the phone.

"You're Doctor Maura Isles?" The man gasped, his eyes travelling over the blonde's body before he met her confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, do forgive me. I was just expecting someone with your reputation and qualifications to be, well a little older. I'm Principal Crane but please call me Harry, we spoke on the phone?" The principal's shocked face turned into a beaming grin.

"It's a pleasure." Maura hid a cringe when she shook the principal's hand and found his palms were sweaty.

"Please follow me, I will show you to your class room." Harry held out his hand, indicating for Maura to walk in front of him. The blonde smiled politely until she realised there was a set of stairs coming up, clearly the man was going to have wonderful view.

* * *

On the way up to the Science block, the principal stopped by the staff room and introduced Maura to the few staff members that gathered at the coffee machine, all desperate for that extra kick to help them through teaching teenagers. The blonde smiled politely as she was handed her ID badge with her name and the picture that she had sent in advance, attached to a black lanyard.

"Here Doctor Isles, this is your office and your classroom is just down the hall." He pointed down a small corridor and to the door on the end.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to give you a tour of the school and our facilities as I believe you have an hour before your first class and I'm sure you'll want to get settled in." He continued.

"You should find all the text books you need set up on your office desk. Here is your schedule." Harry handed her a piece of paper.

"The blocks that are highlighted are your free periods and I believe until you find help, you will be finishing at three every day to pick up your children?" The principal glanced up from the sheet to receive an affirmative nod from the blonde.

"For now I will have another teacher cover your afternoon classes for a few weeks until you get settled in and can work full time." The older man smiled.

"If you just leave instructions on the board as to what your class is up to for the substitute teacher, everything should be fine. If you ever need anything, my office is down the stairs, take a right at the green double doors and then it's the first door on the left. Welcome to Boston High School, Doctor Isles!" Harry reached out and squeezed the doctor's upper arm.

"Thank you." Maura replied with a sweet smile and headed towards her office where she began to prepare for her first class. Looking down at her schedule she saw she had a senior class first. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Maura smiled, this is exactly the kind of fresh start she needed, and she only hoped her children felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter four**

When the first bell of the morning rang out, the quiet hallways and peaceful class rooms flooded with teenagers. Maura had been standing outside of her door a few minutes earlier waiting to greet her class but had to admit, she was a little nervous, she'd never seen so many teenagers in one place. The blonde smiled as some students were holding hands on their way to class while others shoved and punched each other playfully but most simply walked at a slow pace and whined about the first day back.

After a few minutes, the hallways began to clear, just a few stragglers left behind as more and more student piled into the doctor's classroom. Maura gave each student a small smile, some stared at her, others didn't hide the fact they were checking her out and one even ignored her, too busy glued to his cell phone. The blonde waited until the last student in the Science corridor entered their class before she turned on her heels and entered her own room, happy to see each student appeared to have found the name tags she had placed on each desk, preferring her students to sit boy girl, boy girl.

"Hello class, my name is Doctor Isles." Maura stood in front of her desk and glanced back at the board where she had written her name.

"You can call me Doctor Isles or Miss Isles, whichever you prefer. This is my very first day teaching at Boston High School and I am very excited to be teaching the senior class for my first ever lesson." The doctor paused to return the small smiles she had received.

"I am going to be teaching you all Advanced Science. If for some reason you feel you're in the wrong class, please put your hand up." Maura did a quick scan of her students, happy to see no raised hands.

"Great!" The teacher clasped her hands together.

"Now I'm sure you all know each other but I unfortunately am at a disadvantage so I decided to do a small ice breaker activity while I take attendance." Maura explained as she grabbed the list from her desk.

"When I call out your name, could you either stand or raise your hand and tell me what your aspirations are for when you graduate high school. If I pronounce your name wrong, don't hesitate to correct me." With a smile Maura began to read the attendance sheet.

* * *

Going through the attendance list and listening to each student's ambitions took a lot longer than Maura had intended. The blonde had been so caught up in how natural teaching felt that she decided to go easy on her senior class; it was the first day after all. However, as the blonde came to the end of the register, she circled one name she didn't get a reply for and wondered what type of student would be absent on the first day of a new year.

"Does anyone know where Jane Rizzoli is?" Maura looked around the room.

"Ha, Rizzoli? She's always late. That girl will be late to her own funeral!" One of the jocks chuckled, earning a laugh from the class.

"Okay. Well then class, before we get started, I'm going t-"

"Miss Isles, I thought you should know before we start, I forgot my textbook. Do you have one I could use?" Maura rolled her eyes and looked around her desk.

"I'll go check my office; you may talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes class." The blonde smiled as she headed out of the room.

The doctor spent a good ten minutes rooting around her office for a spare textbook. She finally found one shoved in the back of an extremely messy supply closet. Maura made a note to spend a free period organizing her office and classroom some time soon. Maura sighed as she headed back towards her class, she was glad this lesson was a double lesson as half an hour had been spent getting to know her students, she wanted to spend at least a solid hour teaching. As she approached her classroom she heard laughing and wondered what the joke was that had the whole class in stitches. As she opened the door, preparing to quiet down her students a strong weight ran into her smaller body, forcing the air from her lungs and the items from her hands.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry. Let me get those." A deep husky voice apologized before the girl bent down to pick up the dropped items. Maura was brought out of her stunned state when she heard the swear word. The doctor cringed and was about to scold the student only to look down and see long, thick wavy black hair tied up, bouncing around as the woman gathered her things together.

"It's okay." The words left Maura's mouth as she crouched down to help pick up the scattered papers that had fallen with the textbook.

The doctor reached out to grab her lanyard at the same time the other woman did. Their hands met and when the tanned hand didn't leave hers, she looked up surprised to see she was face to face with such an incredibly beautiful girl. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, not the light brown of her husband, no; the opposite in fact. They looked more black than they did brown, forcing you to look longer to try and define the color. Olive colored skin covered every exposed inch of the younger woman. With thick, black naturally shaped eyebrows that seemed furrowed when staring back at Maura. The left one having a slight bend in it compared to the right.

Her high cheekbones complimented her face and a slightly crooked nose that from Maura's medical experience, had been broken numerous times but suited the girl's face perfectly and to top it all off - dark, dry, pink lips hung open, revealing beautiful white, straight teeth. The girl's bottom lip appeared slightly plumper than the top one and kept moving up and down as if the girl was having trouble finding her words. Maura stood up, brushed down her outfit and smiled softly at the girl. When she didn't move from her crouched position on the floor and continued to stare, Maura bent slightly once again and gently placed her hands on her arm, tugging upwards.

When Jane stood she was met by golden honey blonde hair, curled into loose waves just past the shoulders. This woman's skin was creamy white like silk and her gorgeous hazel green eyes stared at her, as if they could see right into her soul. The older woman's eyebrows had been perfectly shaped, no doubt waxed or threaded as one rose in an amused gesture. The blonde's face was covered in makeup but Jane could still see the hidden freckles dusted along her small button nose, cheeks and stopping just below her plump pink lips.

"S-s-sorry I didn't see you there, I-I hope I didn't hurt you?" Jane stuttered, too stunned by this woman's beauty.

"No, of course not; it was just unexpected to nearly be tackled to the ground when walking into my classroom." The doctor laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sorry." Jane went to run a nervous hand through her hair when she realized she had it tied up.

"I can be extremely clumsy." She replied, bringing the textbooks closer to her chest as if she was hugging them. The blonde glanced at Jane's hand, with a knowing look before meeting her dark eyes.

"Oh! So you must be Jane Rizzoli?" The teacher inquired, leaning back ever so slightly, crossing her arms with an expectant smile.

"Err-I-I-how did you know-I mean yeah." Jane furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I'm Jane Rizzoli." The Italian cleared her throat.

"Well considering there was only one student missing earlier and you weren't here when I took attendance. Oh, and you have a nice sign on your hand." Maura replied with a chuckle.

"Wow, you're very observant. I mean yeah cool, err-I-yeah." Jane stumbled over her words. She put her hand over her eyes, took a deep breath and then pulled her hand away, looking at her _'sign'_ as this beautiful woman called it. She chuckled and looked back at the teacher with a nod.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Maura said in a caring tone as she placed a reassuring pat to the younger girls upper arm.

"No, yeah - I'm fine, it's just, well its Monday morning," The Italian laughed.

"But thanks for asking, I'm just gonna take a seat." Jane began to walk down in between the desks.

"Jane?" Maura stared at the girl with a raised brow.

"Yeah?" The student hesitated, looking extremely guilty for some reason.

Doctor Isles smiled at how nervous this girl was, she wasn't stupid, she had seen the way her students had been admiring her and clearly Jane Rizzoli was no exception. Maura was an attractive woman, she always had been and the fact that this teenager seemed to be effected by her good looks wasn't surprising, she'd experienced many nervous men and women stuttered when trying to hold a conversation with her. It was flattering if anything. Knowing this teenager was having a hard time piecing together sentences, Maura walked over to the taller girl and leaned in as close as deemed appropriate and looked right into her eyes as she placed a hand on the text book the student was clutching onto for dear life.

"I believe this is mine…" Maura trailed off, her eyes never leaving those dark ones as her student slowly released her grip on the book.

"Your seat is in the back right row." The blonde watched as the girl swallowed harshly and her hands dropped to her sides.

"And I'd prefer if you would refrain from using such language in my classroom Miss Rizzoli." The teacher gave her student a coy, seductive smiled, leaving the brunette flustered and shocked as she walked off and dropped the spare textbook on a desk in the second row.

"Thanks Miss." Joseph smiled, grabbing the book.

"For those who don't know, my name is Doctor Isles and I will be teaching you Advanced Science for this academic year." Maura's voice was louder than before and her tone silenced her students as she glanced at Jane.

"Now that you're all here, shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Maura began the teaching side of her lesson by explaining how she wanted things to be done this school year and hoped to bring out the best in each student. The doctor received a room full of groans when she mentioned a test being held at the end of each topic they covered throughout the year. The blonde had to smile but insisted it was her way of ensuring each student was on the same page, leaving no room for anyone to fall behind. The doctor spent half an hour going through the layout of work and how she preferred the students to write in their purchased textbooks, annotating whatever they went through in class, making the notes easier to read and revise from rather than large bulky paragraphs. To Maura's surprise, the first hour of the double lesson passed smoothly, her students got right to work on the starter activities in the book, warming them up for chapter one. The doctor began walking around the room offering help and ensuring everyone was doing what they should be. The blonde felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she approached the back right desk where her nervous dark haired student sat scribbling away, oblivious to her presence.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, eyeing up the bulky paragraph the girl was writing down in her note pad.

"Huh?" The Italian paused, lifting her head to see her professor standing in front of her desk. Jane swallowed nervously, her eyes glancing up her slim figure before bringing her pen to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" The blonde repeated, looking down at the notebook.

"I-I'm doing the work?" Jane sat back in her chair, her dark eyes filled with confusion.

"I thought I asked the class to do the annotations in the textbook, rather than on a notepad?" Maura crossed her arms and looked down at the brunette.

"Oh!" Jane's cheeks turned a light pink.

"W-well, this isn't mine." The Italian picked at the corner of the textbook.

"Hmm. So that's two students in my _senior_ class that forgot a textbook on the very first day. You're not setting a very good example for the other students." Maura pursed her lips together to contain a small huff.

"Oh no, I didn't forget the textbook, this is mine, well temporarily mine, I borrowed it from the library." Jane looked to the desk, hiding a small blush as she opened the cover to reveal the library stamp.

"Oh." The doctor's hard face softened.

"Yeah...so I can't write in it because I have to give it back." The Italian cleared her throat.

"I see. I apologize for assuming you weren't setting a good example." Maura gave a gentle smile as she reached out and patted her student's hand.

"Oh no it's fine. Believe me; every single teacher in this school would have assumed the same." Jane chuckled.

"Well I hope you can make an impression on me that will stand against the other teacher's in this school." The blonde smirked.

"I hope so too." Jane licked her lips.

"Get back to work _Miss_ Rizzoli." Maura whispered, her hand trailing along the desk.

"Yes _Doctor_ Isles." Maura hid a small blush; she was definitely seeing a different side of this student.

Jane couldn't help but watch her professor as she walked away, her dark eyes trailed up her figure until the sound of a classmate laughing snapped her from her daydream. The Italian shook her head and cleared her throat before getting back to work, determined not to fall behind this year. However, just as she began reading after finding her place in the book, another textbook, the same as her own was dropped onto her desk, the page of her notebook flapping from the small breeze.

"Here." Jane looked up to see those familiar hazel green eyes standing in front of her desk again.

"But I have one..." The brunette trailed off, looking down at the advanced Science textbook.

"I know, but this is my personal book." Maura glanced at the book.

"That way you can return yours to the library and use and write in this one for the rest of the year." The blonde teacher smiled.

"A-are you sure?" Jane felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Positive. I can easily get another from the storeroom." The doctor shrugged as a strange feeling developed in her stomach when this young student's face broke out into a smile.

"Th-thank you Doctor Isles." The brunette hid a smile by placing her pen back into her mouth.

"You know that is highly unsanitary." Maura scrunched up her nose.

"So is breathing the same air as half of the jocks in this class." Jane smirked.

"Very funny." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, you have no idea where that pen has been, let alone the amount of germs on it!" The doctor shuddered at the thought.

"It's a bad habit I have no intention of breaking." Jane smirked, tapping the pen against her bottom teeth.

"It's better than biting my nails." The Italian shrugged.

"I suppose..." Maura trailed off.

"Miss Isles, I need your help with this question. I don't understand what it's asking." A student from the front row shouted out, her hand had been up in the air for a good few minutes but clearly the teacher was preoccupied with Jane.

"Thanks again Doctor Isles." Jane smiled tapping the textbook.

"You're very welcome Jane." The blonde whispered as she walked in between the desks.

"Damn Rizzoli, stop it." Jane whispered as she chewed on the pen, her eyes glued to her teacher's legs and ass in that tight skirt as she leaned over a desk to help a student who looked more flustered than she should have for the first day of school.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane yelled as the plastic on her pen cracked and trapped her bottom lip.

"Language Miss Rizzoli!" Maura shouted over the laughs of her classmates and turned to her student with an annoyed look until she realised the girl was holding both hands up to her lip where a small amount of blood seemed to seep through her fingers.

"Okay class I want you all to go and take a fifteen minute break." The blonde looked around her classroom as she approached Jane's desk. She could have rolled her eyes at how quickly her students darted from the room.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jane's whispers were muffled by her swollen lip.

"Move your hands Jane, let me see." Maura said softly.

"No." The Italian shook her head lightly.

"What do you mean _no_?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"No, as in _no_; you'll touch it!" Dark eyes began to tear up.

"Jane, don't be so ridiculous! I won't touch it." Maura gave a victorious smile when her student reluctantly moved her hands.

"Oh my god, Jane what did you do?" Maura asked her hands instantly went to Jane's jaw, tilting it around to inspect the damage.

"What was that?" Maura looked into brown eyes; the brunette had mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

"I bit my pen." Jane scoffed as best she could when her teacher smirked.

"I warned you not to, Jane." Maura chuckled.

"Ow! And I warned you not to touch it!" Jane jumped, her hands going to the doctor's

"The plastic has gone right through your lip Jane!" The blonde shook her head, eyeing the sharp piece of plastic stuck in her student's lip.

"Your lip must be extremely sensitive." Maura narrowed her eyes at the plump blood covered lip.

"No kidding." Jane rolled her eyes.

"You're going to need it cleaned out. I will write you a pass to go see the nurse." The blonde released her student's face.

"No! You do it!" Jane nodded her head.

"What? No. Jane, go to the nurse." Maura snorted.

"No, she hates me! She always gives me a lecture on how I'm a walking hazard! Please Doctor Isles, you do it! I mean, you are a doctor after all!" Jane pleaded.

"Jane, I'm a Doctor in _Pathology_! I don't do surgery!" The blonde shook her head, there was no way.

"It's not a heart transplant; it's just a cut lip. Please Doctor Isles." The Italian begged.

"I don't know..." Maura hesitated, it didn't look too deep.

"Please Doctor Isles. I promise I can take it!" Jane was almost down on her knees begging.

"Oh fine!" Maura huffed and walked over to her desk to grab the first aid kit from her purse. She knew it would come in handy some day.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Maura explained as she picked up the items she would need from the box.

"Yeah, I trust you." Jane paused as the blonde's hand touched the side of her face to ensure she stayed still. The teenager couldn't help but look into the older woman's face as she inspected the wound thoroughly before slowly pulling the plastic from her lip. Jane fought against her instincts to move and hiss at the older woman as she dabbed the wound with a cotton ball, soaking up most of the blood.

"I need you to jut your lip out as far as you can, okay Jane?" Maura gave the younger girl a brief smile before double checking her lip, happy to see the blood had stopped and the cut seemed a lot worse than it actually was.

"How bad is it?" Jane mumbled, her eyes scanning the blonde's face.

"It looks a lot worse than what it is. You should go and get an ice pack after class, it will help bring down the swelling but other than that, it should heal in a few days." The doctor smiled as she pulled off her gloves.

"See, I told you there was no need to go to the nurse." Jane attempted a grin which quickly turned into a frown.

"Take your seat Rizzoli." Maura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wait what?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"The rest of the class will be back in a minute, we still have twenty minutes left." The older woman opened her door, expecting the students to be making their way back.

"Seriously? You're going to make me keep working?" Jane's mouth hung open.

"Well...yes." Maura laughed.

"Like you said Jane, it's just a cut lip...not a heart transplant." The blonde's smile turned into a mischievous grin that left her student scoffing.

"And to think, if you had gone to see the nurse, you probably would have missed out on the rest of the lesson." Maura chuckled and threw the girl a wink just as the other students unenthusiastically walked back into the room.

"Damn." Jane whispered, her eyes on the doctor, she had well and truly been outdone by her teacher for the first time since she walked into this school. The Italian winced as she attempted a smile; this was truly going to be an interesting final year in high school.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Maura shifted on her heels in the school playground and shared a brief smile with one of the other parents. The doctor had arrived a little earlier than she anticipated and began to regret not waiting in her car. Although the blonde adored her shoes, she was beginning to feel the effects of wearing heels for six hours straight. Just as she checked her watch for the third time in ten minutes, the bell rang out and a stampede of children burst out of the school doors. Maura smiled as each one rushed out and into their parent's arms, giggling and jabbering away about their first day back. The older woman bounced on the spot, her eyes moving from side to side trying to spot her own in the crowd of colorful coats, bags and lunchboxes.

"Mama!" A screech carried over the busy playground and the blonde looked towards the double doors to see her youngest child dragging the principal through the mass of parents and children.

"Hi baby girl." Maura grinned and scooped up her daughter into her arms.

"Hi Mama!" Hope yelled, clearly happier finishing school than starting it.

"Good afternoon Principal Young." The doctor shifted her child onto her hip and turned her attention to the man.

"Hello Doctor Isles." The blonde haired man smiled.

"I'm pleased to report today went extremely well for both Hope and Charles." The older man smiled, tilting his head in the direction of the school doors where the blonde's son was walking with another blonde haired boy, both looking down at whatever was in their hands laughing and whispering.

"Charles' teacher informed me he settled in within the first hour and by the end of first period it was as if he had been here the whole time." The principal smiled.

"He's always been able to make friends wherever he goes." Maura shared a laugh with the man.

"However, Hope here..." The man smiled down at the girl who hid her face in her mother's neck.

"Didn't eat much of her lunch today and apparently followed Mrs. Watson around for most of the day until play time when she finally interacted with the other children drawing pictures on the ground with chalk." The principal shared a knowing look with the blonde as her daughter continued to wriggle in her arms, knowing they were talking about her.

"Hope is a little shy when it comes to new people, give her a few weeks and she'll be a completely different child." Maura promised and brushed the blonde's hair from her face.

"I expected as much." The green eyed man smiled.

"I look forward to these next few months; I'm sure both children will fit in extremely well and contribute a lot to this school." Principal Young nodded at the blonde and looked to the older Isles child as he approached.

"And might I say you have quite the little Soccer star on your hands here." The man placed his hand on Charles' shoulder, drawing his attention away from waving his new friend goodbye.

"I scored three goals today at lunch Mama!" Charles beamed up at the blonde, a happy smile showing his slightly crooked teeth.

"You did? That's great baby!" Maura gushed and leaned forward to deliver a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ma!" The young boy blushed, wiping his cheek with the end of his sweater.

"Anyway, I'm sure you want to get home. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Doctor Isles. Please don't hesitate to call or make an appointment regarding any concerns." Principal Young nodded, looking between the children and Maura.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled and watched the man walk away, smiling and waving at other parents as he passed.

"What are those baby?" Maura looked to her son who seemed enthralled at whatever he was clutching in his hands.

"Trading cards Mama!" Charles held up the red and white cards.

"Andy is letting me keep them until tomorrow!" The brown haired boy smiled excitedly.

"That's great honey, I'm glad you've made some friends. Just remember to give them back tomorrow." The doctor gave her nodding son a stern look, knowing he had a bad habit of forgetting things.

"Uh, huh." Charles mumbled, trailing behind his mother as they headed for the car.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli had never been more relieved to finish a day of school. The Italian was itching to get home before three thirty knowing she was expecting a phone call from her manager. Jane had been working at '_Bright Start'_ for a few years now, doing the odd weekend job but now that she had more free time on her hands, the agency had promised to look for something more permanent and today was the day they were supposed to get back to her.

"Hello?" Jane grabbed her cell from her bedside table.

"Hello, is this Jane Rizzoli?" The woman on the other end paused.

"Speaking." The Italian relaxed a little, she was nervous but more excited than anything.

"Oh hi Jane, its Lisa from Bright start..." The woman trailed off. Lisa was the new manager at the agency and was disliked by many but had taken an extreme liking to the brunette.

"I'm just calling to inform you that our client Mrs. Faulkner has looked over your file and has requested an interview and home visit, so you two can meet." Lisa explained, giving Jane a few moments to digest the information.

"Now, I think an interview will be good due to our employee confidentiality, all she knows is your age, qualifications, experience and the hours you can work." The older woman paused.

"A home visit will allow her to get to know you a little better; you know get a feel for you." Lisa cleared her throat down the line.

"Although, I will warn you Jane, these aren't our typical clients. These are high end people." Lisa warned.

"And?" Jane asked, unsure what her boss was getting at.

"The family is very rich and well known." The manager sighed.

"Upper class I'm guessing?" The brunette picked at the material of her jeans.

"Extremely. I know you always give each job your all but I really need you to give this one on one interview one hundred and ten percent Rizzoli. If our agency can bag this job, it could open up a whole new range of clients for the business." Jane had to smile at the faith her boss had in her.

"I'll do my best." The Italian promised.

"That's why I chose you. I'll pick you up on Wednesday. Don't let me down Rizzoli." Jane chuckled as the call ended, this was just the kind of job she needed, she could only hope whoever the client was liked her as much as she liked the sound of this job.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The bell rang for lunch time and Maura made her way to the cafeteria in the sea of students crowding the hallways, all heading in the same direction. The blonde had eaten a kale salad during her free period but decided to stretch her legs and grab a hot drink. As the older woman made her way into the cafeteria, she wondered if perhaps purchasing a kettle to keep in her office would be something to invest in considering the packed room full of students was something she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"What can I get you?" A lunch lady with short black hair covered in a thin hair net asked the blonde with a smile.

"I don't suppose you have green tea?" Maura hesitated.

"Actually we do ma'am." The woman punched a few buttons on the till before the cash drawer opened.

"That will be a buck fifty." The lunch lady held out her hand.

"Thanks. Do you mind waiting over there?" The dark haired woman nodded to the side.

"I will call your order out when it's ready. We like to keep the line moving." The woman glanced towards the growing queue of student.

"Sure." The blonde gave a small nod and moved to stand next to a tray rack.

Maura brushed down the wrinkles on her skirt and glanced around the busy room. Everywhere she turned there were students and teachers on the move, although the doctor taught different classes, there were no more than thirty in each one. She had to admit, it was a little overwhelming standing in a cafeteria with more than one hundred students.

"Son of a bitch!" Maura cringed at the sound of a swear word being groaned somewhere behind her but had to smile when she recognised the voice. The doctor moved from leaning against the pillar and stepped around the tray rack to find the only student she knew with a voice that deep. The honey blonde fought back a laugh as she noticed Jane was shaking her head looking down at a stain on her white t-shirt obviously from the fizzy soda in her hand.

"Are you always this clumsy Miss Rizzoli?" Maura smirked.

"Doctor Isles!" Jane jumped back a little, her cheeks quickly turning a light pink.

"I-I'm not no. It just seems to be when you're around." The Italian chuckled nervously.

"I must be a bad influence on you then." Maura chewed on her bottom lip, for some reason, she adored teasing this girl.

"What? God no, I mean, n-no. No you're a good influence, a great one actually." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat; she was great at making an ass of herself.

"Hmm, I'm glad you feel that way." The older woman smirked, her eyes were shining

"How is your lip?" Maura cleared her throat.

"Fine, just fine, it's as good as new." Jane held back a smirk when she jutted out her bottom lip for Maura to see.

"Thank you by the way. I don't think I got the chance to thank you." Jane looked down at her shoes, embarrassed.

"You're welcome Jane. I'm glad to see I coul-"

"Why are you lurking around here Rizzoli? You're blocking the line." Sister Callahan appeared with her lunch tray in hand.

"Well I was actually having a polite conversation with Doctor Isles here, before you rudely interrupted us." Jane scoffed.

"Polite? You don't even know how to be civilized Jane Rizzoli, let alone polite." Sister Winifred Callahan barked.

"You're suc-"

"Actually…"Maura stepped forward, silencing the teenager, knowing whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be polite in the slightest way.

"Jane was passing by when I called her over. I apologize if she shouldn't be standing here, it's entirely my fault." The Doctor gave the nun a fake smile.

"Hey no it wa-" Jane tried; only for the blonde to place a hand on her arm, effectively silencing the teenager.

"Jane Rizzoli knows better than to be standing here. She knows the rules. As you are new Miss..?" The nun paused.

"Isles, Doctor Isles." Maura held out her hand.

"…I'll let you off. For future reference don't encourage students to go against the rules, especially a student like Jane Rizzoli." Sister Callahan scoffed as she moved past Jane to go and join the teachers table.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Jane scuffed her feet against the floor.

"I can handle myself around Callahan." The brunette chanced a glance at her teacher.

"Handle yourself? I believe you were heading in the right direction for a detention." Maura chuckled.

"So?" The Italian shrugged.

"My, my, you do live up to your reputation Miss Rizzoli." The honey blonde laughed.

"Still, I don't want to get you in trouble with your colleagues." Jane scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I can _handle_ myself." Maura winked at her student.

"So Jane Rizzoli, what are you doing _lurking_ around here?" The older woman asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm waiting for Frost." Jane shifted on her feet.

"Frost? As in ice crystals formed on the ground when the temperature drops below freezing?" Maura furrowed her brow, completely lost, for a moment she wondered if Frost was a new slang term.

"No, Frost as in Barry Frost, my best friend. He's in the lunch line." Jane laughed, nodding towards her friend patiently waiting in the queue.

"Oh, got it." Doctor Isles shared a laugh with her student.

"Don't tell him I told you his first name though okay? He hates it, it's just Frost." The Italian whispered.

"Of course, my lips are sea-"

"We got a green tea." A voice bellowed across the room. Maura gave Jane a small smile and quickly went to grab her drink.

"Yo Rizzoli, let's grab our table." Frost shouted as he appeared with a tray full of food. Jane glanced back at Doctor Isles and saw she was busy talking and decided it would be odd to wait for her teacher only to say goodbye. Clearing her throat, the teen smiled and followed her best friend up to their usual seat.

"Doctor Isles, over here; come sit with us!" The doctor turned around expecting to see her clumsy student only to find the Principal frantically waving her over to sit with a group of male teachers all with big grins on their faces. It was in that moment Maura Isles decided; she was definitely going to purchase a kettle for her office.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The honey blonde professor had been standing outside her classroom door, ready to greet her last class of the day. Maura was pleased to receive a much warmer welcome from her students compared to Monday; clearly her class functioned better after lunch rather than first thing in the morning.

"Good afternoon Jane." The blonde threw her young student a confident smile as she sauntered into the class.

"Hey Doc." Jane tucked her phone into her jean pocket and greeted the teacher.

"You look very happy." Maura narrowed her brow playfully, watching the girl swing her backpack from her shoulder.

"Who wouldn't be? It's the last class of the day!" The Italian chuckled as she made her way to her desk.

"No chewing pens today, okay?" The older woman smirked at her mumbling student.

"Promise Doc." Jane grinned and dumped her backpack on the desk.

"Okay, settle down class." Maura clapped her hands together waiting for her students to stop talking.

"Thank you." The doctor smiled politely, her eyes scanning the desks, pleased to see nobody was missing.

"Now as you can see there is a worksheet on your desk. I know it was just our first lesson on Monday but we did cover a lot. I want to make sure you all understand what we covered so this is a recap exercise for the first twenty minutes or so. Once you're finished, come up to my desk and I will mark it then and there." The older woman smiled as her students went straight to work. Maura headed behind her desk and took a seat in the leather chair, she sighed happily; she was off to a good start with each class she had taught so far. The blonde was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Jane watching her until she glanced up from her papers to find dark eyes staring until her head snapped down to her desk.

The blonde hid a smile, she knew her students found her attractive, they were young and in the prime of puberty, hormones were running wild and the Doctor was an attractive older woman who happened to be their teacher, of course they had thoughts. However with Jane, it was easier to tell by the way she stuttered and made a fool of herself but in Maura's defense, her student hadn't exactly hid her attraction very well, the first thing Maura realised about the brunette was her unintentionally wandering eyes.

The doctor would be lying if she said she didn't have any idea about Jane's sexuality, if she had to admit it, it wouldn't be a surprise that Jane was a lesbian. She had her suspicions, but she didn't think the girl would be so open about it. Maura wasn't homophobic, she had dabbled in sexual activities with girls in college and even had a lot of homosexual friends in her younger years but that stopped when she met Ian. The Australian didn't exactly hide the fact that he disliked gay people. Maura never knew why exactly, he wasn't religious, but he seemed to think it was immoral and a sin. When Maura questioned him, he didn't want to discuss it any further, so Maura never brought it up again.

Time had gotten away from the doctor, she had been so wrapped up in grading her student's papers; she failed to keep an eye on the time. Half an hour had passed and the doctor realised a small minority of her class were still busy working on the activity. The doctor wanted to give the remaining students a chance to finish so she decided to allow the others to chat quietly as she did a walk around; ensuring those left had actually done some of the work.

Maura hadn't even noticed she was at Jane's desk until she stopped in front of it, watching the brunette's facial expressions as she continued to fill in the worksheet, pausing every now and then to re-read the question. The older woman knew that look all too well and decided to take a seat next to her student.

"Jane?" Maura whispered; the girl seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Yeah? Oh!" Jane jumped a little when she found the teacher closer than she anticipated.

"Are you okay? I've noticed you haven't handed in your worksheet yet." Maura smiled and brought her hands together to twiddle her thumbs.

"Y-yeah I know I haven't." Jane cleared her throat, tugging on the end of her sheet.

"Honey you've only done five out of the twelve questions." Maura glanced over the paper and moved her hand on top of Jane's; she'd noticed how nervous the girl looked.

"I know." Jane mumbled, her eyes staring t the desk.

"If you're stuck Jane, all you have to do is ask." Maura nodded, hoping to encourage the girl.

"I'm here to help not to judge." The blonde smiled.

"Do you need my help?" Maura asked after a long silence.

"Y-Y-yes. Please." The Italian chanced a glance at the teacher and shared a nervous smile.

"Okay. Do you have your textbook?" Maura asked, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable, not missing how Jane smiled at the mention of the textbook.

"Here." Jane placed the book down and zipped up her backpack.

"I'll sit with you for a while and we can go over what you're unsure of, that's not an issue." The older woman cleared her throat and flicked through the book, skipping to the beginning of the first chapter.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to be a pain." Maura almost missed the mumbled words they were whispered that quietly.

"Jane, this is an advanced subject, it's not something that you can just learn overnight. It takes time. Everyone needs help sometimes. I know I do." Maura gave the girl a confident smile hoping to settle her nerves.

"Thanks Doctor Isles." Jane picked up her pen and paper, ready to tackle the chapter.

"You're welcome darling." The older woman straightened out the book, hoping the pages would stay still.

"If you ever need help...with _anything_, you let me know okay?" The teenager husked her tone a lot deeper and quieter than Maura thought necessary and for a split second, she could have sworn her student was flirting with her.

"Oh don't worry Jane, _I will_."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The sound of the bell ringing just outside the classroom startled Jane from her textbook. The Italian had been so determined to finish the worksheet Doctor Isles had given the class that she totally lost track of time. The blonde had spent the remainder of the lesson with the brunette helping her go through a few topics from the first chapter which turned out to be as simple as anything once she understood it.

"Whoa, this class has flown by." Jane glanced over to the doctor; most of the students had packed up and were gone within a minute after the bell rang.

"Time flies by when you're having fun." Maura smirked and stood from the stool.

"Oh yeah?" The Italian chuckled.

"So are you sure you understand everything now?" The honey blonde glanced towards the door and waved goodbye to a few of her students.

"Yeah, more or less." The brunette nodded, slowly closing her textbook.

"I can't believe how easy it was! I'm sorry if I wasted your time." Jane cleared her throat nervously.

"Anything is easy when you know how to do it Jane, please don't apologize; it's my job to help my students." Doctor Isles gave her student a small smile.

"Thanks Doctor Isles." The Italian whispered.

"You're welcome to stop by during your lunch hour in the future if you need help with something." The older woman walked between the desks, ignoring the blush on her student's face as she picked up the papers left by her other students, although she enjoyed teaching her senior class, she had to admit they were a messy bunch.

"Your classmates are an extremely messy bunch." Maura chuckled as she balled up a packet of gum and threw it into the trash by her desk.

"Oh man you think this is bad? You should see the changing room after gym class." Jane laughed and swung her bag onto her shoulder, suddenly very aware that she was the last student in the room.

"I can imagine; I feel for Coach..." The blonde paused; she had yet to meet the gym teacher.

"Wilson." The brunette filled in the blanks.

"Ah yes, I haven't met him yet although I hear good things in the staff room." Maura smiled.

"Oh he's amazing! He's so laid back and a great teacher! He always knows the right things to do and say to improve my game!" Jane grinned.

"So he has the Rizzoli approval I see?" The older woman smirked and leaned back to rest her ass on her desk.

"He's the only teacher in this entire school that has my approval." The brunette scoffed at the thought of Sister Callahan.

"Is that right?" The older woman raised a brow.

"And you of course!" The teen gave a nervous laugh as she tugged on the straps of her pack.

"I hope so." Maura couldn't help but smile as she met dark eyes.

"What sports do you play?" The teacher cleared her throat and looked away from those intense eyes.

"Baseball." Jane grinned.

"Oh my son loves baseball! He's a huge fan of the Red Sox." The older woman smiled.

"Whoa, he has great taste! The Red Sox are the best!" Jane beamed.

"He thinks so too." The blonde nodded her head.

"Anyway, I should get going or I'm going to miss my ride home." The Italian mumbled, looking down at her scuffed shoes.

"You wouldn't want that." Doctor Isles gave a small laugh.

"I'd better get going too; I need to pick up my children. If I'm late, I will have one unhappy daughter." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully.

"Huh, you have two kids?" The teen tilted her head.

"Yes. They're good children but like any toddler, my daughter gets cranky after a day at school." The older woman laughed as she grabbed her purse and fished out her car keys.

"Who doesn't?" The brunette shared a laugh with her teacher.

"Would you mind if I walked down with you?" The blonde hesitated.

"No not at all!" Jane blushed when she heard how excited she sounded.

"Great!" The teacher held out her arm indicating for Jane to go out of the class room so she could lock up.

"Shall we?" Maura looked up into dark eyes.

"Ladies first." The Italian winked, earning a full hearted laugh from her teacher that made her stomach flutter. Doctor Isles was definitely becoming one of Jane's favorite teachers.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jane rooted around her wardrobe for anything even slightly suitable to wear for her job interview in Beacon Hill. The Italian huffed, finding nothing but wrinkled Jeans and dirty shirts before she spotted a red target bag stuffed beneath a bunch of shoes, gym bags and other things Jane had outgrown but never bothered to throw out. The brunette furrowed her brow and grabbed the bag only to open it and find a brand new white sweater and a pair of light denim jeans with the tag still attached. Jane shrugged not entirely sure where the new clothes came from but decided they were nicer and at least cleaner than anything she had.

An hour later Jane was just finishing off the last touches to her appearance. She had on light denim Jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, a white baggy sweater that had a hint of silver running through it and some black converse. She had even made the effort to wipe down her shoes with a damp cloth to make them appear nicer. She had tried to straighten her hair but as she was fresh out of the shower it was pointless to try and tame it so instead she put a bit of gel through her hair, keeping it back out of her face and giving it a sleek appearance. She had applied a touch of her mother's eyeliner and a hint of mascara to make her eyes stand out more and her face appear older. Looking at herself in the mirror she took one last breath, grabbed her phone and headed outside.

Just as she was locking her front door, Lisa pulled up with a honk of her horn followed by a loud wolf whistle as she waved at Jane. Running to the car, Jane sat down in the front passenger seat.

"Woohoo, Rizzoli, you clean up very well!" Lisa teased; she was used to seeing the younger girl in ripped jeans and stained shirts.

"Do you think it's alright? I want to make a good impression." Jane chewed on her lip nervously.

"Don't worry Jane, Mrs. Faulkner sounded lovely on the phone. I'm sure she's more interested in your personality and abilities than your looks." Lisa patted the girl's jumpy leg.

"Seriously, thank you Lisa for recommending my application to this family. I really appreciate it." Jane said, extremely grateful.

"You're welcome kid." Lisa grinned as she pulled out of Jane's drive.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lisa and Jane found themselves waiting for the huge automatic black gate to open wide enough for them to drive up to the large white house. Jane's mouth hung open at the beautiful grounds surrounding the home before she spotted the black Mercedes Benz parked by the garage.

"Holy shit, are you sure this is the right house?" Jane asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I had to look up the address on Google Maps just to make sure." Lisa smiled as she stepped out of the car and admired the gorgeous house.

"Do we hit the buzzer or?" The brunette hesitated between the buzzer and the doorbell.

"Doorbell, she knows we're coming." Lisa nodded her head and pressed the grey button.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A middle aged plump woman with a Spanish accent opened the door with a bright smile.

"Um hi, we're here for an interview with Mrs. Faulkner..." Lisa trailed off.

"Oh yes, come right in." The woman replied holding open the door before she escorted Jane and her boss through the small foyer and into what she assumed was the living room.

"Take a seat." The Spanish woman smiled.

"Thank you." Jane cleared her throat and took a seat on the leather couch.

"Mrs. Faulkner will be with you shortly but until then may I offer you something to drink ladies?" The dark haired housekeeper asked as she straightened out her apron.

"A black coffee for me please, Jane?" Lisa glanced at her employee.

"Water please." Jane nodded with a small smile and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"I will be right back. Please feel free to help yourself to some snacks." The house keeper nodded towards the cakes and cookies on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Lisa smiled and watched the woman walk away.

"Nice house huh?" The manager whispered; her eyes all over the room.

"Whoa; yeah. Look at that TV." Jane's eyes widened at the fifty inch.

"Imagine working here." Lisa whispered.

"Yeah imagine..." The Italian trailed off; there was no way she was going to get this job.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hope sweetie, please put the dress on. You won't have to wear it for long just an hour, and then you can take it off." Maura pleaded with her youngest while brushing the knots out of her damp hair.

"I don't wanna!" The toddler shook her little head and threw the pink dress on the floor.

"Hope! I just ironed that!" The doctor huffed and moved from the bed to grab the wrinkled dress. However, her daughter saw that as an opportunity to escape and quickly shuffled off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Hope, come back here this instant!" Maura yelled and watched the little figure run down the hallway with wet blonde hair. Maura hid the small smile that crept onto her face, the little girl just looked so adorable. She was the complete opposite of both Maura and Ian. She was so cheeky and knew how to play you to get her own way. Although she was only four, the little girl was extremely intelligent in other ways. Her pronunciation was as awful as any child of four but she watched everything that happened around her and took it in. She also loved to ask questions about anything and everything. In that respect she was the image of Maura. But her attitude and crankiness, Maura had no idea where that came from.

"I have buzzed your guests onto the grounds Mrs. Faulkner." Miss Rosa, the housekeeper Maura had hired their first week in Boston stood outside her daughter's bedroom with a smile on her lips.

"Oh thank you. Would you mind putting the cookies and cakes on the coffee table and please offer them something to drink?" The doctor asked, pulling up her daughter's white tights to match her pink dress.

"Of course." The older woman gave a small smile at the pout on the toddler's face.

"Come on then darling, let's go and find your brother." Maura tickled her baby's cheek after tightening the buckles on Hope's shoes.

The honey blonde held her daughter's hand as they made their way down the flight of stairs. Charles wasn't in his room so the doctor assumed he was downstairs somewhere. As the blonde passed a window she noticed a car coming up the driveway and had to admit she felt a little nervous, she hadn't relied on anyone to help her with her children since they were born and she wasn't a hundred percent sure how confident she would be letting a stranger into her home but there was no way she could balance work and caring for her children.

"Charles darling where are you?" Maura yelled as she walked into the kitchen only to have her question answered when she saw her son stuffing his face with a hand full of cookies.

"Charles! Those are for our guests!" The blonde placed a hand on her hip and watched her eldest child shove the other cookies in his mouth before giving his mom an open mouthed smile.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey." Maura gave her son a small smile as he mumbled something.

"But they're good Mama." Charles grinned.

"Well, you won't be having any snacks later." The blonde lifted her chin.

"But Mom!" The boy whined.

"No buts. You know you're not allowed more than two sugary snacks a day." The older woman shook her head.

"Fine." The boy pouted, looking over at his sister reaching up for his juice drink.

"Hey that's mine!" The brown haired boy cried. Maura furrowed her brow and turned to see her daughter on her tiptoes reaching up to the juice box that was sitting on the edge of the table.

"Honey no!" The blonde's warning died on her lips as the toddler's pudgy fingers failed to grasp the juice box properly before it fell from the table and splattered all over the pink dress the girl had reluctantly put on.

"Mama!" The girl cried when she grabbed the box from the floor and sucked on the straw to find there was no juice left.

Maura looked at her daughter and back to Miss Rosa, who had just walked into the kitchen and struggled to hold back a laugh. The toddler was drenched in raspberry juice, which had no doubt stained her clothing and ruined the dress. The blonde shook her head and watched her daughter as her bottom lip began to quiver but before she could release a cry, Maura scooped her up and kissed her forehead just as the doorbell rang out.

"Oh that must be them." Maura whispered.

"Miss Rosa, will you please answer the door and let them in? I'll be down as soon as I change Hope." Maura said not waiting for a reply as she set off up the stairs, the little girl attached to her hip.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of th characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Stood in her foyer, looking more gorgeous than usual was Jane Rizzoli. Maura's mouth went dry and she was unable to come up with any words. Her student was dressed in a white jumper that was baggy and unfortunately didn't show off her thin frame, but it worked well against the tanned complexion of her skin. Maura's eyes followed down to tight blue, denim jeans that were turned up at the bottom and made her legs appear endless and they also hugged her ass perfectly.

Her hair was down and looking its natural wild self, but had a slight shine to it, making anyone want to run their fingers through it. Her face was natural, makeup free, but she had a hint of eye linger and a touch of Mascara. She looked so feminine and much older than eighteen. She looked nothing like the Jane Rizzoli she had come to know. It was only when Maura saw the clean but noticeable warn converse did she smile, _typical Jane._

"Doctor Isles?"Jane mumbled, busy staring at how beautiful the doctor looked she failed to notice the little girl strapped to Maura's hip and the boy stood behind her.

Her teacher looked absolutely flawless. She was wearing a tight black top that stopped at her forearm with a v neck that showed a generous amount of cleavage. A medium brown skirt that stopped just above the knees showing off toned pale legs that were attached to black high heels. Her honey blonde hair was tied back loosely keeping it out of her face. The Doctor had light foundation on with black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara giving off a natural look.

As Jane's eyes travelled lower she finally noticed the little girl on Maura's hip, her tiny face hidden away. Dressed in a little dungarees and white shoes, there was no denying she was the daughter of Doctor Isles. Those hazel green eyes were obviously from her mother, the only difference she had dark blonde hair, a tiny nose and thin lips. Jane thought she was absolutely adorable.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Maura asked since Jane had failed to explain herself and was just stuck looking between Maura and her daughter. The voice of Maura seemed to bring Jane out of her trance.

"I-well, I'm here for the job- Wait Faulkner?" Jane said, cutting herself off as she realized something. Looking towards Lisa, Jane panicked.

"Are we in the right house?" Jane asked, suddenly very confused.

Lisa looked between the two women and opened her files of paper and located the address.

"Faulkner, 172 Beacon Hill, Boston." Lisa mumbled before nodding at Jane.

"Sorry, please let me explain." Maura cut across.

"My married name is Faulkner. I just keep my maiden name, Isles for my profession, as I'm associated with the Isles foundation." Maura began to explain.

"Wait, you're married?"Jane interrupted.

"Why yes, Jane." Maura laughed lightly as she lifted her left hand to show off a rock of a diamond engagement ring and a gold wedding band.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just never really noticed before." Jane replied, slightly disappointed, which didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

"Shall we proceed?" Lisa suggested breaking the awkward tension in the air.

"Unless you're uncomfortable with knowing your potential employee?" Lisa asked.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Do you Jane?" Maura asked, as she turned to the Italian. Jane shook her head no.

"Well, this is Hope my youngest." Maura said, smiling down at the way her daughter appeared from her hiding spot in the honey blonde neck.

Smaller, hazel green eyes looked around the room before they landed on Jane.

"Honey, say hello." Maura cooed.

"Hey sweetie." Jane smiled at the little girl, whereas Lisa simply smiled and waved.

"Hi!" The toddler perked up as Jane started to tickle her legs.

"Off Jayne off!" Hope pronounced the Italians name as if there was a '_y'_ in there somewhere.

Jane smiled as the little girl giggled, kicking her feet in an attempt to get away.

"And how old are you?" Jane asked.

"Four!" Hope shouted as she held up her right hand, just the thumb tucked into her palm.

"Whoa, four? That's a big girl's age!" Jane whispered earning a smile.

Maura smiled at her daughter's reaction to Jane. She was usually so why when meeting new people, however, that didn't last very long, the other woman, known to Maura as Lisa, walked closer and raised her handle to tickle Hope, she darted back and hid her face in her mother's neck. Maura cringed as she gave Lisa an apologetic smile.

"And this is my son Charles, he's six." Maura smiled.

"Hello." He smiled as he held out his hand for both women to shake.

"Hey Charles. I like your wrist band. Red Sox right?" Jane said smiling to him.

"Yeah! How did you know?" The young boy asked.

"Er, maybe because Red Sox are the best baseball team in the world? And they happen to be my favourite team." Jane teased.

"But you're a girl?" Charles questioned.

"I don't know any girls that like baseball." Charles eyed Jane suspiciously. The Italian looked up at Maura for help.

"Well, that's because I'm one of a kind!" Jane nudged the boy on his shoulder, receiving a big smile.

Maura smiled at the two interacting and had to laugh; Jane certainly did know how to woo her children.

"Anyway, please follow me and I'll give you a tour of the house." Maura smiled as she re-adjusted Hope on her hip and watched as her son left the room.

* * *

After about twenty minutes Maura had given Jane and Lisa a tour of the bottom floor and the outside of the house with Hope on her hip and Charles trailing behind. Coming to the second floor Maura continued on with the tour.

"And this is hopes room."Maura said whilst opening her door.

"It's full of soft toys, books and stickers." But before Maura could open the door, to allow them to enter, the toddler struggled in her mother's arms.

"Down, Mama." Hope cried as she wriggled down.

Hope toddled over towards Jane, brushing her overgrown fringe out of her eyes; she looked at Jane and smiled. Slipping her small hand into a much larger one, she led Jane into her room. Lisa smiled and began to follow behind when the toddler turned around.

"No! Just Jayne." Hope snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hope sweetie, you can't speak to people like that. It's not nice; Jane and Lisa are our guests." Maura warned as she bent down to her daughter's eye level.

The youngest Isles shook her head and huffed. When her mother gave her that look, she darted towards Jane and hid behind the Italian's never ending legs.

Maura still crouched released a deep sigh and looked up at Jane with apologetic eyes. Jane could see why Maura needed help as adorable as Hope was she was obviously quite a hand full.

"How about Hope shows me her room while you guys go ahead and we'll catch up with you?" Jane said looking between Maura and Hope.

"Yeah!" the little girl screeched as she ran into her room to pick up a teddy that was almost bigger than her to show Jane.

The teen smiled at Maura and cringed at Lisa, who rolled her eyes, turning around she wasn't surprised to see the toddler waving her over.

Maura smirked and led Lisa ahead, they decided to wait in the hallway rather than continue on with the tour.

"I am so sorry about that, she's never normally that moody. I believe she wouldn't go down for a nap this afternoon in preschool." Maura apologized.

"It's fine Mrs. Faulkner, it's not me she has to like, it's Jane. Which I think she does." Lisa grinned, she was so happy things seemed to be going well for Jane.

"I know, she's usually extremely shy around new people, even people she's known for years. She can sometimes even be fun when her father tries to hold her for too long." Maura said still shocked that Hope was happy alone with Jane.

"Well, that's our Rizzoli for you. Kids just love her." Lisa winked at the older woman. Nodding Maura agreed with Lisa.

"Will Mr. Faulkner be joining us?" Lisa asked.

"Oh no, he-he's busy working away. We only seem him every few months, h-hence why I need help with the children." Maura admitted.

Lisa smiled sympathetically, she understood how difficult it could be bringing one child alone, let alone two. Before Lisa could sympathize, Hope's door opened showing the Italian covered in stickers, and a happy toddler holding her hand and dragging her teddy behind.

"Hey Mama." Hope shouted, clearly in a happier mood than before.

"Jane let me put stickurs on her top Mama." Hoped said as she giggled and pointed up towards Jane, her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh, did she now?" Maura smiled at Jane's jumper covered in a number of stickers.

"Shall we continue?" Maura asked as she smiled, three heads looking at her.

* * *

It was nine o'clock by the time the tour of the house was finished. The three adults and the little toddler, who refused to leave Jane's side found themselves in the kitchen. They all stood around the kitchen Island mugs of tea and coffee spaced out on the counter, Hope cradled in Jane's arms, snuggled up to her side, fast asleep and Charles in the living room playing his Xbox. The boy abandoned the girls, the second they started talking about the interior design of the house. Jane was busy balancing the young body with one arm and sipping her coffee with the other whereas Maura and Lisa were busy going over Jane's file and a few forms to say how the visit went.

"And if you just sigh here to confirm we showed up, that should be everything." Lisa smiled as she handed Maura a pen.

"Just give me a ring within the week when you've made your decision and I'll let Jane know." Lisa smiled as she packed her forms away into her briefcase.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Maura said as she looked towards Jane holding her daughter.

"I've already made my decision." Maura smiled as she looked at Lisa.

"Oh?" The woman, not much younger than Maura hesitated.

"I want her." Maura said, staring at Lisa.

"I want you." Maura smirked as she looked to Jane, whose mouth seemed to be hanging open.

"The job is yours, if you want it Jane." Maura confirmed as the teens mouth snapped shut.

"Wait, what?! You mean y-yo-you actually want to hire me?" Jane asked stuttering and trying to comprehend what the Doctor had just said.

"Yes, Jane. I know you. I'm comfortable around you and both my children seemed to like you." Maura walked closer to the teen and rubbed her arm.

"Especially my daughter, she seems to be so smitten with you." Maura whispered.

"Wow, Thank you Doctor Isles!" Jane wanted to shout out in excitement, but hearing a little sigh from the girl in her arms she chewed on her tongue.

"Oh honey, please call me Maura, when we're outside of the school premises." Maura grinned.

"_Maura_." Jane tested out the name that seemed to roll off her tongue.

"Wait, you two know each other from school?" Lisa's pulled a face, how could Jane know Maura from school, she was at least twice her age, unless.

_Oh_.

"Are you Jane's teacher?" Lisa asked, testing the waters.

"Yes, I believe I am." Maura replied, not missing the shocked look on the other woman's face, her eyebrows were practically in her hairline.

Maura was never one to judge, but after spending a few hours talking closely with Lisa, she came to the decision that she wasn't too keen on her and obviously her four year old daughter sensed it too. Maybe it was the way she was so blunt? Or maybe the way she was far too touchy feely with Jane? Perhaps it was the way she stared at Jane's ass like she wanted to devour her? Maura wasn't sure, but she was certain there was something about her.

"Congratulations Rizzoli!" Lisa squealed as she walked over to Jane and kissed her on the cheek before glancing at Maura, as if testing her reaction. The Italian blushed furiously, it wasn't the fact her boss just kissed her, she was used to Lisa's over the top need to touch Jane every time she was around. It was the fact she kissed her in front of Maura.

"When would you like Jane to start?" Lisa asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"As soon as possible." Maura threw Jane a crooked grin. Jane nodded in agreement.

"Can you start as early as tomorrow? Say around four?" Maura asked, testing her luck.

"Sure." Jane smiled as she carefully maneuvered Hope so that she was leaning more of her weight on Jane's hip.

"Great! For the next week I'll pick the children up so that you can get into the hang of things around here. I'd like to start off with the hour's three till nine just to see how you get on. Once I'm happy that you're confident enough, I'll provide you with a car to pick them up from school each day?" Maura took a breath.

"You can drive right? I'm certain I read in your file, you could." Jane nodded proudly.

"Wonderful. I'll allow you to use the car for your personal use as well. I will provide you with a five hundred dollar limited each week for you to spend on gas, snacks or if you wanted to take the children somewhere etc." Maura smiled at the way Jane's eyes widened.

"If you ever needed anymore, I will transfer money into your account. I intend to pay you monthly or would you prefer weekly income?" Maura tilted her head.

"M-monthly." Jane mumbled.

"During school holidays and spring break, I would expect you to stay in the house with us, obviously I'll pay you extra during these times. However, I already have the guest room set up for you so if you've ever her late for whatever reason and didn't want to drive home, please feel free to use it. As long as you let me know if you're staying I don't mind when you do or why." Maura finished as she cleared her throat.

"Wow, seriously? All that just for a nanny? Hell I'm in." Jane said, smiling to herself.

"You're not just a nanny Jane, I'm sure we will become good friends. Besides, you'll be looking after my pride and joy so of course I will provide you with the best." Maura winked. Lisa rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting going on between them, huffing she cleared her throat.

"Although I do have a few ground rules." Maura said, deciding it was best to get them out of the way. Jane nodded.

"No drinking, smoking or swearing when the children are in the house. No adult or scary movies on before ten o'clock. When you're staying with us during breaks, you're allowed one friend around if you'd like, but the same rules apply then. No friends around after eleven o'clock and no one staying over." Maura raised an eyebrow at the girl, she remembered what it was like being a teenager.

"And most certainly no sex in the house." Maura warned, however Jane went bright red.

"I-is that all?" Jane resisted.

"Yes, but there is one more thing." Maura chewed her lip.

"I'd like to keep this job between you and I. I'd rather people in school, your friends or teachers didn't know you're my employee." Maura said, Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Jane had to ask.

"I don't want to be accused of having a favourite; I like to think I treat everyone fairly." Maura explained.

"I understand. It'll be our little secret." Jane winked and it was Maura's turn to blush.

"Well, if that's all _Mrs_ Faulkner, we should be heading off, it's getting late and I need to take Jane home." Lisa said, giving Maura a smirk as she stressed the word Mrs, hoping to remind both women Maura was married.

"Yes, that's everything." Maura's tone was professional.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Jane." Maura said flirtatiously as she took her daughter from Jane's arms, careful not to wake her.

"I bet you are." Lisa said under her breath.

Maura rolled her eyes at the other woman, obviously wanting Maura to hear that. Smirking, she knew she shouldn't be she decided to push her a bit more.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane." Maura chewed her lip as she glanced at Jane's ass.

"Er-yes-yes, you will." Jane hesitated, she could see something was going to between the two women, she just wasn't sure what.

"Goodnight ladies." Maura waved.

"Night Doc." Jane managed to shout before the honey blonde shut her door. Lisa mumbled a goodbye under her breath.

* * *

Once Jane got into the car and sat in the passenger seat, she received a hefty dig to her arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jane snapped, rubbing her arm.

"You two eye fucking each other in their Rizzoli!" Lisa shouted, she couldn't believe all the flirting she'd just witnessed.

"Jesus the sexual tension could be cut with a knife." Lisa shook her head.

"What? Don't be stupid, she's my teacher and now my employer." Jane said, laughing and shaking her head as she put her belt on.

"Exactly, Jane. Your _teacher_ as well as your _boss_." Lisa stressed, the last thing she needed was something to go own between the two, talk about bad publicity for the business.

"Shut that shit down before it even begins Rizzoli." Lisa warned Jane, she knew her employer turned friend far too well.

"Shut what down? Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen either!" Jane defended herself.

"Hell, she's married with two kids Lisa." Jane sighed. She was surprised when Lisa turned in her seat and looked Jane dead in the eyes.

"I'm serious Jane. She told me, her husband works away, seems him once every few months." Lisa tilted her head, hoping Jane would understand what she's getting at.

"And?" Jane was surprised Maura's husband worked away, she never met the man of the house but she assumed he was out.

"And? And she's a lonely housewife and you're a young, hot, sexy Italian woman with ripped abs. You're playing with fire!" Lisa argued, annoyed Jane wasn't getting the point.

"Hell, I bet her panties would drop if you simply winked at her." Lisa laughed.

"Really Lis?" Jane snapped, she didn't like the way Lisa was assuming things about the woman she'd only met once.

"Jeez, you're imagining things." Jane shook her head.

"Just take me home please." Jane mumbled as she sank in her seat, annoyed at her friend.

"Fine. But when it all goes to shit, don't say I didn't warn you." Lisa shook her head as she pulled out of the Isles estate.

The car ride home was quiet, neither knew what to say. Lisa knew what she saw back in the Isles house. There was obvious flirting, whether both were aware of it or not. Jane denied that anything even happened in there, but Maura seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Lisa worried about the teenager, she was always a sucker for a pretty face and in this case, the face she worried about was gorgeous as well as sexy, not to mention married. Lisa knew Jane well and she knew Jane liked to play about, get herself into situations just for a quick fuck, she prayed with every ounce of her being that for this once, Jane would keep it in her pants and remain professional.

_There was a better chance, hell would freeze over._

Jane should have been ecstatic, she just landed herself a job with one of Boston's richest families, but instead she was slightly disappointed in finding out the Doctor was married with children. Then again, someone as stunningly beautiful and intelligent as Maura of course she would have been married, Jane just never thought about it. It felt nice to be able to talk to Maura-_Maura_ without having to watch what you say or watch how much time you had to talk, it was simple chit chat and Jane loved every minute of it, nothing school or work related, just conversation.

She felt so comfortable around the Doctor and she only hoped her boss felt the same way. The plus side as well as all the perks of working for Maura was the fact Jane would get to see the Doctor everyday without fail, get to know and understand her. Jane wanted to know what made the Doctor's heart race, what films she loved, what song made her cry, what made her smile.

_Jane wanted to know it all._


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles, most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was lunch time on Thursday and the honey blonde found herself in the lunch line once again. The doctor had purchased a kettle for her office along with some green tea bags but today she fancied a walk through the cafeteria, her eyes automatically searching for her new nanny. The older woman was nervous and excited about Jane working for her, she was looking forward to getting to know the Italian a lot better but she also felt as though what she was doing was a little risky. After all Jane was still a student and she had to be careful about just how friendly she became with her. However, the doctor had interviewed many potential nannies over the months since coming to Boston, not one had appealed to her or her children, especially her daughter. Jane was the first person Maura had ever seen her daughter take an interest in and she was certainly the first person the blonde felt comfortable leaving her children with.

"Green tea right?" The dinner lady asked with a smile.

"Yes, Please." Maura chuckled.

"That's a buck fifty." Maura nodded and handed over the exact amount.

"Here." The dark haired woman handed over the hot beverage just as the doctor was about to stand to the side.

"Oh, that was quick." The doctor tilted her head.

"I saw you coming green tea." The older woman winked.

"Oh...thanks." The blonde furrowed her brow as she walked out of the line.

"Doctor Isles!" The principal shouted as he darted from the teachers table and over to the blonde.

"Hello Harry." Maura smiled before she sipped her drink.

"I was wondering if you have some free time on your hands?" The man hinted with a shy smile.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" The doctor sighed, she felt uncomfortable with new people but wanted to fit in and get to know her colleagues.

"Well since lunch has just started, I thought now would be a great time to give you that tour I promised." Harry grinned; he clearly enjoyed spending time with the doctor.

"I actually have a lot of marking-"

"Oh come on Doc. I'm sure you haven't left the Science Department since you've been here. This school has a lot of amenities I'd like you to see." Harry said, nudging her arm, hoping to encourage her.

"Well, I guess I could always catch up at home..." Maura trailed off.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

As the two made their way through the school, Maura saw they did indeed have a lot of amenities available for the students as well as the teachers. Maura could see herself enrolling her own children in a school like this when they were old enough. She knew the second she found out she was pregnant with Charles she wouldn't force any of her children to go to a private school if they didn't want to. Walking through the athletic hall, Harry pointed out some equipment available for the students doing physical education in the gym. Maura was impressed with the different types of equipment, and she always thought it was important to exercise, especially at a young age. At the end of the hall they came to a set of green double doors that were open and led out to a big field where a group of girls were running around.

"Oh Doctor Isles, some of the senior girls are playing baseball… Shall we have a look?" The principal asked, missing the way Maura's eyes lit up, when she recalled a conversation with Jane and only hoped the girl would be on the field.

"Sure." The blonde cleared her throat and carefully stepped onto the field, happy to find the ground was dry saving her heels from sinking into the grass.

Just as they approached the edge of the field a rather tall girl swung her bat and whacked the ball, sending it flying down the field. The blonde held out her arm and placed her hand just above her eyes, blocking the bright sun from her view allowing her eyes to search and quickly find the young student who had been occupying her thoughts non-stop for almost a full day. Maura fought back a smile as she watched the Italian dart like a bullet around the field chasing the ball, dressed in the schools baseball uniform with a Red Sox cap on her head. The doctor thought she looked surprisingly sexy, even more so with the confidence shown in her movements; clearly she was in her element. Maura knew out here on the field it wasn't the polite, kind and slightly clumsy Jane Rizzoli she knew, no this was the badass in the zone Jane Rizzoli. Maura's suspicions were only confirmed when the teen dove forward and caught the ball, effectively putting the other girl out of the game.

"Nice one Rizzoli!" A team mate shouted as Jane jogged forward a bit, a smile on her face as she threw the ball back to the pitcher.

Jane turned to the side slightly to pull off her cap and wipe the sweat from her forehead when her eyes caught those familiar intense hazel green eyes. Jane stood in a trance staring at Maura and wondering why she was out here on the field. Jane couldn't help but smile at the other woman as they continued to stare at each other; both failing to notice another girl had hit the ball at some speed and was running to first base.

"Watch out Rizzoli!" A teammate shouted, causing Maura to look away from Jane and towards the voice and that's when she saw it.

* * *

It all happened too quickly for Maura to utter a word of warning. Jane pulled a face when the doctor looked away from her, the Italian turned to see what had caught Maura's attention, when she saw a flash of white before an excruciating pain hit her in the face, sending her flying to the ground at full force. Everyone saw it coming, but Jane, the whole team seemed shocked; everyone was focused on the star player lying still on the field, expecting her to jump right up. It took a few minutes for Maura's doctor instincts to kick in before she rushed over to her student, the principal hot on her heels.

"Someone go and get the nurse!" The coach shouted when Jane didn't get back up.

"Don't bother. I have medical training, I'll attend to her." Maura snapped.

"Everyone back away, come on, give her some space." The principal shouted, moving the prying students away.

"Jane." Maura whispered when she looked down at the girl to see her face covered in blood.

"Jane honey?" Maura repeated as the girl opened her eyes looking dazed and confused.

"Hmm?" Jane swallowed harshly, fluttering her eyes.

"Oh, thank god. Jane sweetie, do you know who I am?" Maura asked as dark eyes locked onto her.

"Maur-I mean Doctor Isles." Jane smiled as she tried to sit up.

"No Jane, stay there while I examine you. You were hit by a ball and I think you have a slight concussion as well as a dislocated nose." Maura said as she pushed the Italian back down by her shoulders.

"Oh examine me, huh? You can examine me anytime Doc." Jane chuckled.

"Sit still and don't talk for a minute, okay Jane?" Maura said; she was thankful everyone had backed off slightly; she wasn't sure how her boss would react to a comment like that.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Maura asked; the Italian shook her head.

"Nauseous?" Maura began assessing the girl's nose.

"No." Jane mumbled.

"How's your vision?" Maura squinted as she noticed a tiny cut on the bridge of her nose.

"Good enough to see how stunning you look today." Jane released a cheeky grin.

"Stop kidding around Rizzoli." Maura warned.

"I'm not kidding! You're a gorgeous woman!" Jane argued.

"But honestly Doc, the only thing that hurts is my nose." Jane whined as she brought her hand up to her nose, before Maura helped her to sit up properly.

"Okay, well the good news is, I don't think you have a concussion. The bad news is I think you've definitely dislocated your nose." Maura said as she allowed Jane to stand up.

When Jane stood on her feet, the blood from her nose began to pour out like a fountain. Maura always quick to react didn't know what else to do so she pulled the bottom of Jane's jersey up and held it to her nose, hoping to stop the bleeding. However, Jane as usual, only had a sports bra on underneath, therefore leaving her extremely well toned stomach on display. The teenager smirked behind her pain when she saw Maura lick her lips when she glanced at her toned torso.

"Wow, hey there. Slowdown…" Jane said as she batted Maura's hand away.

"I'm not that easy to get undressed Doc." The Italian teased only for the blonde to roll her eyes.

"I'm assuming you won't be willing to go to the nurse?" Maura chuckled.

"There's no need when I have a doctor right here." Jane grinned.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up so I can get a good look at your nose." Maura said, bringing her left arm around Jane's back to support her. She smiled at the way Jane's teammates shouted things, hoping to make her laugh, the Italian held up a middle finger. Due to the circumstances, no one batted an **eyelid**.

When they made it back to Maura's classroom, she helped Jane sit on a desk and went to retrieve her first aid kit and a lot of tissues. The honey blonde stood in-between Jane's legs to get better access to her nose and helped wipe most of the blood away before cleaning the wound. As Maura began wiping the blood from Jane's face she couldn't help but attempt a smile at how sexy the doctor looked in action.

"Hairline fracture. The nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." Maura whispered; a small smile on her face at the tissues up the girl's nose.

"It's not very disfiguring." Maura sighed and removed the bloodied tissues happy to see the bleeding had stopped.

"So… Can you pop it out for me?" Jane tilted her head as the doctor moved Jane's face from side to side.

"Can't you do anything safe? Like Yoga?" Maura questioned as she popped Jane's nose back into place. Knowing what the teen was like, Maura decided there wasn't a point in warning the Italian.

"Ow! Holy shit, motherfucker!" Jane said as her eyes began to water and she brought her hand instinctively to her nose.

"I hope you don't use that language around my children, Jane." Maura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I just got taken out by a damn baseball. I think I can swear for a few minutes! The last thing I need is a lecture, Doc!" Jane barked.

"Move your hands." Maura ignored the girl's outburst as she carefully placed a band aid on the small cut.

"There you go." The blonde nodded.

"You'll most likely have a lot of bruising in a few days but please tell someone if you begin to feel dizzy or lightheaded okay?" The doctor warned her student.

"Sure." Jane nodded, touching her nose carefully.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay Jane?" Maura smiled, silently sending the teen on her way.

"Yep." The brunette nodded, heading for the door.

"Don't forget to ice your nose please." The blonde repeated for the second time in just a week.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

Later that afternoon at four o'clock Jane found herself stood outside those large gates once again. Due to her incident on the Baseball pitch earlier that day at lunch time, Mr Crane allowed her to leave early and told her to go to A and E to get her nose checked out. However, Jane trusted Maura's judgement as a Doctor and decided to go home for an afternoon nap. After a change of clothes she headed out to Beacon Hill for her first ever shift working for Maura. Jane preferred to walk rather than getting the bus as she had a lot of time to kill. What Jane didn't realize was just how long it actually took walks to Beacon Hill. Luckily for Jane, she managed to reach Maura's mansion at the agreed time of four.

Pressing her finger to the buzzer of the gate, she waited for someone's voice to ring through the buzzer.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The Spanish woman said.

"It's the new nanny. Jane." The Italian said.

"Oh yes, come on in." The older woman said before the gates started to open.

Slipping through the opening gates, Jane walked along the patio and up to the house. During the small walk, she began to think about this afternoon, had Doctor Isles nearly kissed her? Jane replayed the scene in her head and couldn't make anything of it.

This was the problem when Maura was around Jane, she found it so difficult to concentrate, she could barely remember how to breathe, let alone if the Doctor tried to kiss her. The teenager began to get lost in her own thoughts and decided she'd imagined it. Jane sighed and looked up to find the same wooden door, she was waiting outside of the night before, as Jane lifted her hand to knock, the door flew open revealing Miss Rosa with an extremely happy Hope by her side.

"Jay-ne!" The little girl screamed as she ran straight for the Italian.

"Hey kiddo." Jane smirked as she bent down to pick up the excited child.

"Hello dear, She's been waiting for you at the window ever since I mentioned your name." Miss Rosa grinned at the way hope settled into Jane's neck.

"Yous came back." Hope butted in whilst playing with Jane's hair.

"I did! I'm your new nanny." Jane said, smiling at how the little girl's eyes lit up at this information.

As Jane walked into the house carrying the little girl she heard a light chuckle. Looking towards the staircase, she saw Maura stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the balcony. Jane's mouth suddenly went extremely dry. The Doctor had changed her outfit from earlier today, she was now dressed in a loose grey top with three buttons undone, showing off a mouth watering amount of cleavage. Long black slacks that stopped just as the black matching heels started, they gave Maura the extra height she needed around Jane. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a pony tail, and she looked as stunning as ever.

"Wow." Jane said more to herself, but Maura heard it.

"Wow?" Maura asked as she walked down the stairs, her hands in either pocket and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh, it's just, I've never seen you in pants before." Jane replied laughing.

"And is there something wrong with me wearing pants?" Maura teased as she stopped a few feet in front of Jane, her eyes never leaving Jane's.

"W-what n-no of course not! It's nice! You look nice!" Jane stuttered, her eyes darted to Maura cleavage when she crossed her arms, her breasts lifted a tiny bit and Jane could of sworn she saw a hint of black lace.

The little girl in Jane's arms looked between the two older women and smiled before cuddling up to Jane again.

"Nice?" Maura asked smiling as she walked towards the living room. Jane followed not far behind rolling her eyes at her poor attempt to compliment the Doctor.

_Nice? Really? Come on Rizzoli._

"How's your nose? The swelling seems to have gone down." Maura said happily as she looked back to Jane and leaned against the back of the couch.

"It's better, much better. Thanks to you." Jane winked.

"Oh please, it's just the body's way of healing." Maura brushed it off and turned to look at her son.

"Charles baby, say hello to Jane." Maura asked.

"Hi." The boy turned his head, his eyes never leaving the television screen. Maura shook her head and smiled

"Charles has been on his Xbox for about half an hour." Maura said as stood and walked to her son, picking up the empty carton before she ran a hand through his hair.

"He has another hour left on it, and then he needs to do his Math homework so I hope you're good as division." Maura smiled. Jane simply nodded as she watched Maura move around her living room.

"Hope doesn't get any homework as she too young. Although she's had her afternoon snack so please make sure she doesn't eat anything else otherwise she won't eat her dinner." Maura pleaded.

"Okay." Jane smiled as she watched Maura tickle the neck of the toddler.

"Stop it Mama!" Hope screeched as she released a giggle trying to squirm away from her mother's hand, her grip tightening on Jane as she tried to hide in the Italian's hair.

Maura smiled and headed towards the kitchen, Jane followed behind.

"They both usually eat at six but I'm willing to let it slide until seven as you've just started." Maura said looking back up from Hope to Jane.

"No, they eat at six, I got it." Jane said whilst swapping the toddler from her right arm to her left.

There's food for them in the bottom left cupboard next to the cooker as well as on the third shelf in the fridge so just make them whatever. There's nothing they don't like to eat. Trust me." Maura said, laughing as she eyed her little girl.

"Treats and snacks are in the top left cupboard to avoid little wondering hands." Maura said, looking again at her youngest and raising her eyebrow.

"Don't give either of them any sweets unless they deserve it and please don't give them anything too sugary at least an hour before bed, otherwise they'll be too hyper and they won't go down for you." Maura explained.

"Got it." Jane smiled; she always did have a good memory.

"Anyway, I've cleared the bottom shelf of the fridge and the top right cupboard for you to store your own food in." Maura smiled as she pointed to what cupboards.

"Please don't be put off by the fact I'm a bit of a health freak when it comes to my children. Get whatever food you want Jane, just hide your snacks." Maura whispered the last part.

"And I think that's everything." Maura hesitated.

"Oh! I know this may be unusual as she's four, but Hope still wears nappies around the house and when we go out on a day trip. She doesn't always tell me when she needs to go to the toilet, she holds it in. I don't know where she got it from or why she does it, but I'd rather her urinate in a nappy than not at all. It can be extremely dangerous to hold it in, let alone the amount of bacteria that will grow and I'd rather she doesn't get an infection." Maura defined.

"Maura, she's your daughter, you know what's best for her. If you have her wearing nappies, then she wears nappies. I don't mind, honestly." Jane smiled, the Doctor got all flustered.

Maura smiled as she calmed herself down. Jane was so understanding, there was so many times she had to explain this to Ian, babysitters and most recently the teachers in school when they were disgusted a four year old was still wearing nappies.

"Obviously, as this is your first night here, help yourself to anything to eat." Maura said changing the subject as she grabbed her reading glasses from the counter.

"Right, I'll leave you to it. If you need me, I'll be in my study doing some marking. Good luck Jane." Maura smirked and headed out of the kitchen.

"When do you eat?" Jane asked.

"Excuse me?" Maura turned around, as she didn't quite catch what Jane said.

"W-When do you eat?" Jane repeated.

"Oh well, I'm usually very busy so I tend to eat when I'm hungry. Don't worry about me; I'll make myself a quick snack later." Maura smiled and waved to her daughter as she disappeared down the hallway.

Jane smirked as she watched the Doctor ass before she turned the corner. Jane shook the thoughts from her head to find Hope watching her.

"What shall we have for tea hmm?" Jane asked the mini Maura.

"Um-Spa-hetii!" Hope shouted.

"Okay, baby girl." Jane smirked as she placed Hope in her booster seat while she rooted around in the cupboards, satisfied when she found a pack of spaghetti and some mince in the fridge.

* * *

Two hours later both Faulkner children were sat at the table, Hope happy in her booster seat, playing with a plastic frog and Charles finishing off his homework. Jane was surprised when she told Charles he had another hour left on his Xbox, that he simply nodded. No more than ten minutes later, the eldest child appeared math book at the ready. Jane was just turning off the hob and started serving the food onto separate plates.

"Guys, I'm just gonna go get your Ma then we'll eat okay?" Jane said as she placed down two juice boxes.

"Mama never eats with us, she usually eats later on." Charles pointed out as he reached down to pick up the frog his sister dropped on the floor before he gave it back with a kiss to her temple.

"Well, she's never tried my famous Spaghetti Bolognese." Jane said with a wink to Charles as she un-did the apron she had on.

"Watch your sister for two minutes, okay spud?" Jane said as she ruffled Charles hair. Passing Hope she blew a raspberry on her little pink cheek as she giggled uncontrollably, Jane set off in search for Maura.

Walking through the house, Jane poked her head in a number of different rooms. She knew she should have been paying attention when the Doctor gave her the tour of the house. Approaching a door that was slightly ajar with the light from a lamp shining through Jane guessed she'd found the Doctor.

"Maura?" Jane said hesitantly as she knocked on the door.

As she looked into the room, she saw the Doctor with glasses on and her left hand, keeping her head up on the desk as she was scribbling away on a piece of paper. Smiling to herself at how sexy the Doctor looked in glasses she leaned back against the frame of the door. Seeing the stack of books on the desk, Jane guesses she was busy.

"Hi." Jane fought hard to hold back a smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us." Jane suddenly felt nervous, when the Doctor never replied, she just continued to stare at Jane.

"I-I know you said you'd eat later, but I made my famous Spaghetti Bolognese and I think you'd be crazy not to try it." Jane smirked; hoping interrupting the Doctor wasn't a bad idea.

"You made me some food?" Maura asked, her heart swelled when Jane nodded. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her something to eat that wasn't from a take out.

"That's very sweet of you Jane." Maura grinned, she looked down at all the marking she had yet to do and up at Jane.

"I-I'm going to finish off this pile of marking and then I'll come and eat with you all?" Maura asked, hoping Jane wasn't offended.

"Thanks fine doc." Jane turned on her heels and went to check the kitchen wasn't a mess.

Walking back to the kitchen, Jane heard the sound of cutlery hitting the floor and a screech from Hope. Entering the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Charles trying to wipe the food from his sisters little hands. She clearly wanted to play with it, rather than eat it.

"Hope sweetie, what are you doing?"Jane asked as she went over, picked up the dropped fork and placed it in the sink.

"Mama makes noise." The little girl said as she crossed her little spaghetti covered arms.

"Noise?" Jane looked to Charles.

"Mama, usually makes noises when she's about to give Hope her food. I tried it but she wasn't impressed." Charles gave Jane a crooked grin.

"Well Mama's busy at the moment sweetie, so can I maybe try it out?" Jane said as she grabbed a clean fork.

The little girl nodded her head and banged her hands on the table as a yes. Smiling Jane began to scoop up a little bit of pasta and twisted it on the fork.

As Jane went to direct the fork to the little girls mouth whilst making a train noise, Hope closed her mouth tight and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I want a wog noise." Hope huffed.

"A wog?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"A wog!" Hope repeated as she banged her toy frog on the table.

"Oh, a frog." Jane laughed at the toddler pronunciation.

Clearing her throat, Jane moved the fork up and down, careful not to drop any of it and made a ribbiting sound before small lips clasped around the tiny piece of culturally.

"What's going on in here then?" Maura announced her presents. The honey blonde had stood back and watched Jane and Hope interact, she couldn't stop the smile on her face and the way her heart seemed to tingle each time she watched her daughter with Jane. Smirking, she took a seat opposite Jane.

"Here you go Maura." Jane said as she placed down a plate of spaghetti and handed the woman a fork.

Maura nodded a thank you and twisted the fork until there was a bit of pasta, mince and cheese for one bit. Bringing it to her mouth, she took a bite.

"Oh my. God, that's delicious. Mmm." Maura moaned as she closed her eyes, enjoying each taste.

Jane's mouth watered at the way Maura moaned, she felt her thighs clamp together as she tried to dismiss her arousal. Opening her eyes, Maura was surprised when dilated dark eyes were staring at her lips.

Smirking at how vocal she was, Maura threw Jane a wink before she scooped up another load.

_This was going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

Nine o'clock came around much faster than Jane had anticipated and she had managed to clean the kitchen after insisting Maura leave it for Jane to do. She had managed to get Charles bathed and in bed in no time, he was a good kid, a little shy but he listened to everything Jane asked. Whereas Hope, well she was having none of it. The toddler refused to get out of the bath, each time Jane made a beeline to scoop her out, she was shot right back to the edge of the bath and splash Jane. The Italian was absolutely drenched.

"Hope, come on baby, it's time for bed." Jane begged.

"No!" Hope screamed as she splashed around again, water soaking the floor and mat. Jane moaned as looked down at the mess the toddler had made.

From downstairs Maura's marking was interrupted by the little toddler screaming and giggling and the sound of her splashing happily in the bath. Knowing half of the water would be on the bathroom floor Maura decided to go up and give Jane a hand with her. Maura had long ago taken off her heels when relaxing her feet so she crept up the stairs, not making a sound. As she reached the bathroom door, she was about to walk in and help when she heard the unmistakable voice of Jane.

"I'll tell you what, if you come out of the bath and straight into your pyjamas, I'll sit in bed with you and read a story?" Jane said trying to bride the little girl into coming out of the bath.

Maura heard a large splash, the little girl screaming, laughing and a groan from Jane.

"Right, that's it." Maura heard a serious tone echo from within the room.

"Let's see how you like it." Maura smiled at Jane's playful tone.

"No Jay! No!" Hope cried out when Maura heard a loud splash and the sound of water hitting the floor.

There was complete silence until her baby girl's voice bounced off the walls, laughed, filled the room and echoed down the hallway. Maura was glad Miss Rosa declined the offer to stay in the house during the week days, she knew the older woman wouldn't get a wink of sleep, at least on the weekends, whatever activity the family decided to do that day, both children were usually fast asleep by nine o'clock. Maura smiled to herself and headed back downstairs, knowing Jane had everything under control.

* * *

After half an hour Jane finally managed to get the little girl off to sleep. Jane placed a light kiss to her temple and quietly moved around the toys along the floor, careful not to stand on anything as she placed the book back on the shelf and headed out of the room. As she walked down the hallway, she carefully crept open Charles bedroom door and ensured his night light was still on. Maura had warned her the boy was terrified of the dark, understanding a simple fear Jane left the door ajar, just encase.

Heading back downstairs, Jane started tidying up, she placed math and English books back into Charles back pack, along with his Red Sox pencil case, she ensured he had everything he needed for tomorrow before picking up the odd toys and lego's lying around in the living room. Happy everything was how it should be, Jane headed into the kitchen.

Jane did a quick check of all the rooms, she knew the kids had been in and noticed the light coming from under the study door. Smiling, she headed back to the kitchen and decided to make a cup of tea. It didn't take long for Maura's high tech kettle to boil, adding the hot water to the mug, Jane set off for the study.

"Come in." Maura shouted as she heard the light knock.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you again, but I brought you some tea." Jane said as she placed the mug down on Maura's desk.

"Oh, thank you Jane. That's very thoughtful of you." Maura cheek blushed.

"You're welcome Doc." Jane grinned as she leaned against the small couch in the room.

"Are the children asleep?" Maura asked.

"Yup. Although I had a struggle on my hands with your daughter." Jane laughed at the way Maura nodded.

"She can be extremely difficult at times." Maura shook her head as she took a sip of her tea.

"She's just a kid, I'm sure she'll grow out of it." Jane tried to encourage.

"I hope so." Maura laughed.

"Done marking?" Jane asked as she noticed all the books were on the other end of the desk.

"Just about." Maura smiled.

I find it worrying that eighteen year olds are using slang in their notes and homework." Maura cringed.

"What do you mean?" Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you how many times I read the word '_chick'_ instead of a woman." Maura cringed, she'd used so much red marker tonight.

"Oh man! People actually write the word chick?" Jane burst out laughing.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the amount of things you read in students' work." Maura joined in on the laughing.

"What is it with teenagers spelling 'and' like '_n'_?" Maura asked.

"It's shorter." Jane shrugged.

"By two letters! Are you really that lazy you're cutting a three letter word down to one?" Maura teased.

"Hey! You won't find any '_chick'_ in my notes!" Jane smirked.

"I hope not Jane Rizzoli; otherwise I'd have to give you a detention." Maura winked. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed, there was clearly sexual tension in the air and although neither was willing to admit their attraction to the other, they both knew it was there.

"Anyway, I really need to get going; otherwise I'll miss my bus." Jane cleared her throat as she stood up straight.

"Bus?" Maura asked as she got up from her chair and followed Jane.

"Yeah, you know the large motor vehicle? Carries passengers by road." Jane said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Maura replied as she squinted her eyes.

"I'm not comfortable with you getting the bus Jane." Maura said.

"Follow me." The honey blonde instructed as she walked out of the room.

Jane pulled a face as she found herself standing in the garage, Maura by her side. She eyes the black Mercedes Benz and smirked, the Doctor had style.

"Here." Maura said as she threw a set of keys at Jane. The Italian just managed to catch them.

As Maura opened the garage door, there sat unused was a white BMW X3.

"Here's the car as promised" Maura said smiling at Jane as she threw the keys at her.

"Wait, what?" Jane asked as she looked down at a silver car key, a BMW logo attached to the magnetic side.

"This is the car I promised you." Maura smiled.

"Maura I can't drive this." Jane whispered, unable to make eye contact.

"You told me you could drive? It was in your application?" Maura whined.

"I can, my Ma got me driving lessons for my sixteenth birthday." Jane replied.

"Well then, what's stopping you? It's fully insured. I know it's only a BMW X3 but I'm sorry, I don't care how much practise you've had, I am not letting an eighteen year old drive my Mercedes Benz, that would b-" Maura started to ramble.

"Only a BMW X3?" Jane's voice was high pitched.

"Maura this car costs twice as much as my house!" Jane laughed.

"So?" Maura tilted her head.

"So? What if I scratch it? Crash it? Dent it? Maura I can't drive this. It was a really sweet gesture, but I can't." Jane shook her head as she handed back the keys.

"Even if you do scratch it Jane, that's something that can be replaced." Maura persuaded.

"Please, honey, remember what I said about only the best for my children's nanny?" Maura winked at Jane as she rubbed her arm up and down.

"But I-" Jane tried.

"No buts. I won't accept no for an answer Jane. Just think how easy it would be to get around; you could stay longer in bed in the mornings, get home quickly after school…" Maura trailed off, the look in Jane's eyes, Maura knew she'd won. The Italian looked down at the keys and at the car, chewing her lip she hesitated.

"Hurry up and get into it Jane. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Maura smirked when Jane unlocked the door.

In her excitement Jane picked the Doctor up in a hug and spun her around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means. I promise I'll look after it! I promise!" Jane said as she picked the Doctor up into a big, her arms around her waist as Maura held onto Jane's shoulders. She was surprised at how easily the Italian lifted her from the ground.

"I promise you won't regret it!" Jane squealed as she placed Maura down on the ground before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Maura" Jane said as she waved and practically dived into the car.

Maura simply held her left hand up in acknowledgement, she didn't hear anything Jane said from the moment she was wrapped up in strong Italian arms and lifted from the ground. She could still feel Jane's wavy hair on her skin and her lavender scent on her clothes. Bringing her hand to the cheek, she kissed, she smiled.

"_Wow_." Maura whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Tae** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

A few weeks passed and Jane had settled in perfectly. Her nose and lip healed fine and she was enjoying the time she spent with the Isles. After the first couple of shifts, Jane doing her thing with the kids and Maura getting on with her work in the study, the two spent more and more time together, until Maura started marking her work at the kitchen table, Charles doing his homework and Jane and Hope coloring each night before and after dinner. Jane would get both children bathed and in bed, she'd start reading a book and by the time she'd finished the first chapter, Hope was fast asleep. Jane had managed to get both children in bed by nine, leaving her plenty of time to spend with the Doctor. The two had gotten to know each other relatively well. Maura constantly found herself seeking comfort in Jane, she often forgot she was her eighteen year old student. To Maura it felt like she was much older, so mature and so caring.

The two were so used to each other, Jane often found herself spending her lunch in school with the Doctor. When Frost was busy with his soon to be girlfriend Anna, the honey blonde was kind enough to help Jane with Pathology and other lessons she was struggling in. It didn't take many lesson with Maura for Jane's grades to start improving. She was proud to say the least. They had developed more of a friendship rather than a student-teacher relationship. Strangely, much to Maura's surprise, it worked. They made it work. It was going well, Maura was happy, Jane seemed happy and the children were constantly happy with Jane around. Yes indeed this was another decision Maura knew she'd made the right choice.

* * *

_Maura happily stripped herself of all clothing and placed them neatly in the wash basket. Turning the dial on the shower, she reached out to feel the cold water powering down. Waiting until the water was at the perfect temperature she slid open the shower door and stepped in. Pulling the clip from the back of her hair, she placed it on the shower shelf and shook her curls free. Stepping under the warm water, Maura let her head fall back as the water cascaded down over her face and hair. Running her hands through her hair to ensure she covered every strand she began to massage her scalp. As she released her hair from a tight grip she felt a pair of calloused hands wrap around her slim waist. Jumping, Maura tried to turn around in her intruders arms. However, she was held in place by a strong grip as that unforgettable voice husked into her ear._

_"__Ah, ah, ah, Doctor Isles, don't even think about moving." Jane said in a sultry tone, sending shivers down Maura's spine. _

_"__Jane." Maura breathed out as the young Italian cradled her smaller body against hers. Maura moaned as she felt hot flesh mold into her back, hard nipples grazing her shoulders._

_"__What are you doing?" Maura whispered as she turned her head slightly. Looking up into black eyes, the honey blonde's arms fell dead by her side._

_Smiling at Maura's poor attempt to stop Jane's assault on her body, she skimmed past a perky nipple she moved the now wet hair to one side._

_"__What does it look like I'm doing?" Jane said her voice dripping with sex._

_"__I-ah." Maura's breath was becoming labored by the second. _

_"__I think you're trying to seduce me." Maura replied as she felt Jane's hand make its way to her breast, before she felt warm fingers tug on her hard nipple._

_"__I think you're already seduced, Doctor Isles." Jane rasped as she continued to move her right hand across Maura's breasts and brought her left down over her torso. _

_"__Spread your legs." Jane whispered as her hand ticked a pale inner thigh._

_Maura moaned as she took a small step, leaving just enough space for Jane to bring her right leg in-between Maura's and pushed them open more._

_"__Oh god." Maura said hiding her face in Jane's neck, as she felt her hand crawl higher and higher._

_"__Please." Maura begged as Jane's right hand stilled its movement tugging of a sensitive nipple._

_"__I like hearing you beg, Doctor Isles." Jane said as she began leaving light kisses down the Doctor's neck and up to her ear; sucking a lobe between her lips, biting down lightly._

_"__Please, I need your fingers inside of me." Maura trembled as Jane's digits met soaking folds._

_"Say it. I want to hear you." Jane moaned as her finger's parted drenched lips to find a hard clit._

_"__Jane." Maura breathed louder as the Italian barely tapped her clit._

_"__Say it." Jane demanded as she pulled Maura harder against her, her finger rubbing tight circles on her clit. Maura couldn't help but buck into Jane's hand._

_"__Please fuck me." Maura purred as she looked into Jane eyes barely able to keep hers open._

_Jane's right hand abandoned Maura's breasts and replaced her left hand as she drew slow circles around the Doctor's clit. Before Maura could complain, she felt two of Jane's long slim fingers, head for her entrance. She couldn't help how wet she was, she held her breath. She could feel them getting closer and closer, just as they were about to enter her hot, tight pussy she heard her name being called out._

_"__Doctor Isles?"_

* * *

"Doctor Isles?"

"Maura, are you okay?"

"Maura!"

Maura could feel a hand on her shoulder shaking her. Opening her eyes she was face to face with a concerned looking Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane! What are you doing here?" Maura shouted at she shot up into a seated position, sending Jane, who was holding Hope stumbling backwards. Maura's chest was rising and failing erratically as she looked around at her surroundings.

"It was a dream….Just a dream." Maura mumbled to herself. Fresh visions of Jane's finger pounding into her fading away.

"Bad dream?" Jane asked as she lightly touched Maura's shoulder. Maura's eyes shot up to Jane's as if she knew.

"You were moaning in your sleep?" Jane laughed.

Maura looking down at the same calloused hand she had seen in her dream. She couldn't help but feel the arousal seeping through her panties.

"Y-yes." Maura cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Maura said whilst swinging her feet off the couch.

"Errm, It's Saturday?" Jane laughed.

"You said you needed me to come over early yesterday? You know in Pathology?" Jane recalled the conversation as she and Hope looked down at the honey blonde with raised eyebrows.

"Right, right. I must have fallen asleep down here." Maura covered her eyes from the sun as she looked out of the window.

"What time is it?" Maura looked at the Italian. Jane reached out to take the Doctors left hand and reading her silver colored watch with a smirk.

"It's just turned nine." Jane said dropping the doctor's wrist.

"I came here about half an hour ago and when I couldn't find you around the house, I assumed you were still in bed. So, I went to check on the kids. Charlie was up reading his English book and when I went to check on Hope, she had just woke up and she wanted to be picked up." Jane tickled the toddler.

"You know how cuddly she is in the morning." Jane smiled.

"Anyway, Charlie mentioned you sometimes fall asleep down here lost in your marking." Jane looked towards the coffee table, a pile of books, some marked, some unmarked, some in the process of being marked. Nodding in response the Doctor continued to rub her eyes.

"A little too much wine Doc?" Jane said laughing lightly as she picked up the empty bottle of wine and headed into the kitchen.

Maura couldn't believe what had just happened. For starters, she had consumed much more wine that intended whilst marking and had fallen asleep on the couch in her study. She had the best night's sleep in a long time, whilst having a sex dream about her eighteen year old, female student. Before her dream could get too out of control, she was woken up by the star of that dream staring her in the face holding her youngest daughter. Not knowing how long Jane had been stood there, she had obviously heard Maura moaning and to top it all off, she was still in yesterday's work attire with her makeup smudged and her hair all over the place.

_Perfect, just perfect._

* * *

Maura shook her head and stood up from the couch. She brought a hand to her head just as Jane was returning to the Doctor with a cup in her hand.

"Here, it's Coffee" Jane said handing Maura the cup.

Taking the cup Maura looked down at it and back towards Jane.

"Is this instant Coffee?" Maura asked as she eyed Jane suspiciously.

"No" Jane scoffed.

"Then how did y-"

"Miss Rosa taught me how to use that coffee machine last night." Jane said smirking at the memory.

"You need a detailed guide just to make a cup of coffee." Jane smirked at the way Maura rolled her eyes and took a sip.

"Although I don't know why you bother, all them buttons and instructions, hell the coffee doesn't taste much better." Jane mumbled as she placed the toddler on the floor. Hope had lost interest in the two adults and made her way back into the kitchen, without a sound.

"Must you complain about everything?" Maura whined.

"I do not!" Jane defended.

"I just don't get why you go to-" Jane stopped herself as she realized the toddler had disappeared.

Out of curiosity Jane followed Hope into the kitchen to see where she was off to, Maura not far behind. The little girl toddled along, not a care in the world. She walked through the kitchen, down the hall and headed for the laundry room. Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura; the toddler was far too quiet. She was up to something.

As they approached the laundry room they heard rustling, Maura wanted to see what the little girl was up to. She pulled Jane back in case Hope saw her and stopped what she was doing. As they waiting for the little girl to reappear, Jane wondered why she was spending her Saturday morning following the tiny Isles girl around the house.

"Hey Maura, how come you wanted me over so early anyway? Assuming you didn't want me to watch the kids while you get over your hangover." Jane teased, earning a slap on the arm.

"I am not hungover." Maura snapped as she eyed Jane.

"Hope has her swimming class at eleven until one and she wanted you to take her." Maura shrugged as she blew on the hot beverage.

"Oh fair enough. Are you coming?" Jane asked.

"Yes I will be there along with Charles, he likes to play in the big pool while waiting for Hope." Maura said as she took yet another long sip of her coffee.

"Are you coming in the water?" Jane replied, her mind instantly going to the image of Maura in a bathing suit. Biting her lip she looked towards Maura waiting for her reply.

"I don't know yet, I will see how my head feels. It's killing me. If not, I'll sit on one of the benches so that I'll still be able to keep an eye on Charles." Maura replied as she brought her hand up to rub her head, again.

"Hmmm, I thought you didn't have a hangover." Jane chewed on her lip, fighting back a smirk. Maura just gave Jane a glare and shook her head. "I can't really imagine you in the water, you would worry too much about messing your pretty hair up." Jane teased the older woman.

Before Maura could reply to this sarcastic comment, Hope reappeared looking as adorable as ever. She had her a pink princess inflatable jacket on, her arm bands on but around her ankles, the rubber ring around her head and her goggles on.

"We gots swim swim today!" Hope shouted as she struggled to walk with the arm bands around her ankles. Jane couldn't control the laughter that erupted from her throat.

"Awh." Looking down at the toddler who was not impressed.

"I'm sorry she just looks like a little pink inflatable life raft." Jane said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Maura too hid a small laugh behind her cup of coffee as the little toddler looked up at both adults unamused. Huffing she walked back into the laundry room.

"Wow Maur, you really do like to make sure she floats." Jane said grinning at the older woman. Maura couldn't help the smile that crept on her face at Jane giving her a nickname. It sounded so natural, as if she'd been doing it all her life.

"Drowning is a serious thing Jane. At least three thousand five hundred and thirty three children, under the age of five, die every year from drowning in a public pool, due to parent's carelessness. Even with the correct swimming equipment provided. That's just in America, Jane. It's better to be safe than sorry." Maura shrugged.

"Wow you're better than Wikipedia!" Jane said, laughing at the way Maura was always so serious.

"No. Wikipedia is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer-reviewed." Maura snorted.

Jane took a breath before she realized, she didn't know how to respond to that but was saved when Hope appeared again. She was still dressed in her swimming gear, but this time she was carrying a black piece of clothing. As she approached the adults again she held up the piece of clothing towards Jane.

"Jayne, swim swim" Hope said whilst wiggling the piece of clothing in the air.

"Are you kidding? That wouldn't go near my booty." Jane laughed as she took the swimsuit from tiny hands, looking down at it, clearly it was Maura's.

"Well, we'll just have to buy you one on the way then." Maura laughed at Jane's face.

* * *

Maura was helping Charles grab a few odds and ends for the pool. Jane was crouched in a squatting position facing the stairs, lining up the Velcro straps of Hope's shoes as she sat on the second to last step waiting. As Jane was finishing off the left foot her phone began to ring. Grabbing it from her pocket she saw it was Frost, answering it, she put it on speaker and placed it on the bottom step next to Hope's little feet.

"Yo Frost, what's up?" She asked as she finished off fastening the toddlers shoes and began tying her hair up. It was curly, blonde hair and just above her shoulders. Jane was struggling to get it all in a pony-tail on her little head so that it was all out of her eyes.

"Not much, not much. Just wanted to check that you're coming to Taylor party tonight?" Frost said slightly out of breath. Jane assumed he must have be training, hell, he always was.

Meanwhile, Maura had just finished packing a bag with toys for Charles to entertain himself with at the pool when she heard Jane speaking. She wasn't breaking down words or using nick name so she assumed she wasn't talking to any of her children. Curiosity getting the better of her, she headed towards the stairs to see who she was speaking to.

"Nah I can't man. I'm working." Jane replies as she once again, gathered all of the toddler's hair and attempted to put it in a pony-tail.

"Pft. C'mon Rizzoli, you're always working. Skip it, come out for once." Frosts tried to persuade his best friend.

"I can't do that Frost. And, to be perfectly honest I don't really like Taylor so I'm not that fussed." Jane said as she successfully manages to get Hopes hair in a pony-tail.

"Oh C'mon. Riley's gonna be there." Frost said in a sing songy tone.

"You know that girl wants your pus-" Jane practically dived on her phone and put it back on the handset option.

"No!" Gathering her breath, she cringed when she noticed Maura stood leaning against the wall.

"I'm good. Yes. Yes, I'm serious. Frost I don't care if she's there-okay-no yeah. I'll see you on Monday." Jane hung up the phone and chanced a look at Maura.

"Everyone ready?" Maura asked, feeling slightly awkward. Maura had heard most of the conversation and began to wonder if Jane had a girlfriend she never mentioned. The honey blonde was surprised at the feeling bubbling up inside of her, surely if Jane had a girlfriend, she would have mentioned her by now? Maura dismissed the thought and decided not to let it ruin their day. Smiling she grab one of the swim bags and headed for the door.

* * *

At roughly eleven, Jane found herself lining up in the pool with the other parents holding Hope. Looking around she could see they were upper class people, _Maura's people_. Understanding that this must have been a private swim club for children she sighed. She didn't belong here and she felt extremely uncomfortable in a purple bikini, holding a child that wasn't hers. While the other parents fussed over each other's children in their designer swim suits. Jane rolled her eyes and looked towards Maura, who she spotted sitting on the edge of the pool, throwing an inflatable ball back and forth with Charles.

Maura was worried about Jane in that crowd, knowing from experience how bitchy the women could be when complimenting each other's children. Maura feared Jane would end up hitting one of them or even worse drowning them, if they even looked at Hope the wrong way. Trusting Jane to keep her cool, Maura smile back at the Rizzoli girl when she rolled her eyes to Maura about the other parents. Guessing that they were once again talking about what designer swimsuits their children were wearing, Maura laughed to herself.

As Jane turned back to face the instructor who was getting into the pool she was approached by one of the parents.

"I don't believe we've met. Susan Mayfair." A tall blonde woman who was plastered in makeup with her hair tied into a loose bun and had clearly had a boob job.

"Jane Rizzoli, I'm a nanny for the Isles." Jane said taking the older women's hand and grabbing onto Hope tighter as she leaned down to scoop some water up in her plastic frog, oblivious to the world around her.

"A nanny?" Susan replied laughing out loud.

"Oh dear do forgive me, I didn't realize Maura was hiring teenage dykes." The blonde haired woman laughed.

"Where's Maura anyway?" The woman said looking around the toddler pool but before Jane even had the chance to breathe a word she huffed.

"Busy I suppose? Nothing new. And I don't imagine Ian's around?" The women shook her head before continuing her rant.

"Such a shame, she's such a pretty girl, could do better than a husband that's never around." Susan sighed.

"At least she has you to play with." The woman smirked.

"Although I didn't realize Maura's type was butch." A group of women behind Susan bellowed in laughed and Jane went bright red. The honey blonde was watching from the other pool and chewed on her lip. She could tell by Jane's stance whatever Susan was saying was bothering her.

Jane's empty hand clenched into a fist, she was about to give this woman a piece of her mind but was interrupted by one of the funniest things Jane had ever seen.

"Wog!" Hope shouted as she squeezed her little frog, water squirted directly in the face of the woman who spent the past five minutes insulting her nanny and her mother. Jane screamed in laughed as her perfect hair drooped and her makeup smudged.

"_Oh dear, do forgive me. It's just;_ you look a hooker standing on the corner in Southie." Jane replied in a fake accent mimicking the older woman as she howled in laughter. As she walked off to get in line with the other parents, she kissed Hope on the head before making eye contact with Maura who was grinning at her daughter's outburst.

* * *

As the class was coming to an end Hope and Jane had got the hang of today's main task. Each parent had to explain to their child to close their eyes and hold their breath as the parent dunked them under the water for a few seconds then back out still holding them. However, Hope pointed out to the rest of the class, she didn't need to close her eyes as she was wearing goggles and she liked to see what was under the water. The instructor had made a big fuss about this, much to the other parent's disgust.

The instructor thought it was a great way for the children to learn as a lot of them were scared when going underwater and if they could see under the water, they would see there was nothing to be scared of. Therefore she advised the other parents to bring goggles next lesson.

Jane stepped out of the toddler pool holding Hope's hand as they headed towards the big pool where Maura was sitting on the edge, hitting the ball back and forth with Charles. Jane could tell Maura hadn't been fully in the water as her upper half was relatively dry.

"Hey you guys." Jane said with a wave to Charles, who dived under the water and stuck his hand from the surface to wave back.

"Hi!" Hope shouted, mimicking Jane by waving her hand out too, but because she was holding her frog, it was more of waving the toy around.

Maura looked up as she heard the Italian girl's voice and was greeted by the full view of Jane Rizzoli in a bikini. She didn't get the chance to properly look earlier as she took Hope out before Maura and Charles so that they weren't late for the lesson. She had only seen Jane's back and glimpses of her front when Hope was dunked under the water. Maura couldn't find any words to say. Jane looked so sexy. Straight wet hair was dripping down her back as she had pulled it from the pony tail when coming out of the toddler pool. The purple bikini was a great contrast to her olive tanned skin. Her collar bones stuck out and trailed down to the cleavage of small breasts that fit Jane's frame perfectly. Her arms were strong, from playing Baseball, but still looked feminine. You could tell her abs were rock solid just from a glance. Although Maura had seen them before, she never really got the chance to see them up close and personal as there was so much going on. Her long legs, that seemed endless, were toned in all the right places and her toes were painted with black nail varnish. But, that wasn't the best, no. As Jane approached the pool she lowered Hope into Charles arms, who was still in the pool and she happen to bend down right in front of Maura. The Doctor got a perfect view of Jane ass. Biting her lip at the toned, tanned, tight ass Maura found herself speaking with actually processing what she was saying.

"Do you work out Jane?" Maura asked stating at Jane's ass. She couldn't get the image of Jane in her wet dream out of her head. Feeling her bottoms flood with arousal, Maura realized she was lusting over her student. Panic filled the Doctor as the realization hit her, though soon forgotten as images of dreamland Jane flooded her mind. Over taken by lust, she was unable to take her eyes off Jane's ass. Maura hadn't realized Jane, still bent over with Hope in her arms was look back at her. Eyes wide and mouth hung open as the Doctor was so openly gawking at Jane's figure.

"Yes, I do. I run a lot. All though I haven't ran much since I started working as your nanny. You give me all the work out I need, Doctor Isles." Jane husked, making sure she wiggled her ass slightly before straightening up. At this response Maura's eyes snapped up from Jane ass to her eyes. Realizing she was caught staring at the younger girl, she felt her cheeks heat.

"You, as in, you all." Jane winked as she raised her arms pointing towards the children in the water. Jane smirked at the Doctor, letting her know she'd caught the older woman staring at her ass. Maura nodded as she watched the young girl dive into the water, splashing her two children.

* * *

As time passed Maura watched the way Jane interacted so well with her children. She was standing holding Hope in her arms whilst hitting the inflatable ball back and forth to Charles. Occasionally she'd let Hope have a go at hitting it, when she wasn't more interested in squirting water from her toy frog. Only then did Maura feel, whilst looking at the Italian and her children the tightening in her stomach. She realized the sight of them together made her heart accelerate. The empty feeling she had lurking around seemed to have disappeared and replaced by Jane Rizzoli. Maura hadn't felt that same feeling since Ian got down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

The fact that she was having the very same unforgettable feeling just by watching her children play in the pool with Jane, terrified Maura. She knew what was happening but didn't want to admit it. This was more than a crush, she realized she might actually like Jane and not in the friendly way. However, before Maura could over think it she began to think about Ian and realized she didn't miss him as much anymore. Actually, she rarely noticed he was gone when Jane was around; she barely thought about him. Maura felt guilt wash over her. She hadn't thought about her husband in weeks. How he is, what he was doing. Hell, he could be hurt and Maura hadn't even given him a second thought over these past few weeks.

Maura was brought out of her thoughts by a giggling Hope. As she looked up from splashing her feet in the water, she noticed a plan was being put into action. She saw Charles approach from one side and Jane and Hope approaching from the other, frog ready for the squeeze. As the three got closer they were just about to splash Maura, but unfortunately for them, she was too quick. She had begun to stand before they could reach her in time.

Jane took a chance, passing Hope over to her brother; she placed one hand down on the side of the pool and lifted herself up to grab Maura by the waist. Maura tried to squirm from Jane's grip, but the teenager was far too strong and she ended up falling backwards into the pool. Upper half well and truly soaked, Jane couldn't control the laugh she let out as Maura brushed the wet hair from her face and spat water out of her mouth. Charles and Hope were also giggling uncontrollably as their mother was soaked to the bone.

"Oh no. You did not just do that, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Maura used her stern voice that often rendered Hope and Charles speechless.

"Clementine?! How the heck did you know that?!" Jane replied. She was silenced by Maura's tone as well as the shock of her full name being used.

"I have my ways." Maura winked as she stared Jane down and began to approach her.

"Oh no you don't." Jane said backing away from her.

"Nope!" Jane shouted as Maura dived towards her. Hope and Charles began giggling again at their Mother and Jane jumping around the pool after each other.

Maura managed to grab Jane by her hips and push the Italian under the water. Not long enough to drown her but enough to humor her. As Jane struggled under the water she managed to push off from the ground as her long legs just barely touched the floor. As she came back to the surface she instantly grabbed Maura by the waist and pinned her against the pool wall. As they were too occupied by laughing at each other, they hadn't realize the intimate position they ended up in. Jane was holding Maura with one hand by the hip as if picking her up and had her other hand against the wall by Maura's head. Maura, picked up by Jane and pushed against the pool wall, instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and held Jane's face in her hands. Jane could feel Maura breath on her face.

Once the laughter died down, both instantly realized the position they were in. Yet neither made an attempt to move. Jane's hair was covering her face but she could still make out Maura. Maura, without really thinking about it, brushed the wet hair from Jane's eyes and placed her hands on either side of her cheeks. The other women had been sitting in the baby pool, watching Maura and Jane. Little did they know maybe, just maybe one of their insults were spot on.

"Beautiful." Maura whispered as she brought her thumb to rub Jane's cheek bone.

"Beautiful?" Jane smiled as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"Beautiful." Maura repeated, not caring about the possible consequences. She continued to hold Jane's face in her hands and rub her cheek bones, tracing the face she had grown so fond of.

"I'm hungry." Hope whined from her brother's arms, snapping the adult's attention away from each other. Maura suddenly jumped as she remembered her children were standing there. She released her grip on Jane's face and waist and avoided eye contact. Jane seeing the Doctor look anywhere but her, to released her grip on the Doctors waist. They headed out of the pool into the changing rooms and went off to find food.

* * *

Later that afternoon after lunch time in McDonald's much to Maura's disapproval; both Charles and Hope were fast asleep in the back of the car. As they pulled up to the Isles household, Maura turned off the ignition turned to look at the children fast asleep before she smiled at Jane.

"I'll grab Charlie, you grab Hope, okay?" Jane said to Maura as she unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"Jane wait."Jane released the door handle and sat back and looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Listen, earlier I couldn't help but overhear Frost and you on the phone…" Maura began. Jane braced herself; she was waiting for Maura to ask.

"I know you're meant to be working tonight and tomorrow but-" Maura cut herself off as she took a breath.

"Well I could give you the rest of the weekend off. I mean if you want? That way you can go to that party and spend the night with that Riley?" Maura said genuinely offering Jane the night off but also trying to get information out of her about who this Riley was.

Jane raised her eyebrows, she was not expecting Maura to ignore the fact her youngest nearly heard a swear word. Better yet, allow her to go to a party and suggest she go and spend the night having sex with a girl. Jane smiled at the Doctors subtle way of finding out who Riley was.

"Why would I want to go to a party and spend the night with a girl I have no interest in when I could spend my Saturday night with you?" Jane smiled at the way the Doctor blushed. Reaching for her hand, Jane brought it up to her mouth and kissed the palm. Maura's heart sawed at the Italian's charm, watching her carry her son, Maura realized she was infatuated.

_Infatuated with Jane Rizzoli._


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the character's in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

October approached much quicker than either woman would have liked, especially Jane. The Italian never liked the month October, the weather was always changing; it was always a mix of hot and cold, you could never tell. One day you could get away with wearing shorts as the sun was hot in the sky and then the next, you'd need a warm coat to avoid the Autumn chill.

However, this particular Sunday, the sun was hot high in the sky, but there was a cool breeze hanging around. The Italian found herself walking up the patio, path that was becoming so familiar, she did this routine every single day and she wouldn't change a second of it. Looking at the pictures of her Facebook page of another party Jane decided to skip to spend time with Maura, she sighed. She really wished she went; there were pictures of people in her year drunk, kissing, beer pong, music and girls. Oh girls, Jane forgot what it was like to be with a girl, she'd been so busy working and drowned herself in everything that was Maura, she completely forgot to look after her own needs. This wasn't like Jane, the Italian could barely go two weeks without sleeping with someone, that someone usually being Riley.

Jane felt slightly guilty the way she'd completely abandoned Riley, the two usually spent a night together, at least three times a month and now, well now Jane had barely spoken to her. But that's the way it worked, it was just sex, nothing more and nothing less. Jane reached into her back pocket to retrieve her key for Maura's house, as she walked up the porch steps, she heard screeching and laughing coming from the back of the house. Jane smiled and jumped off the steps and headed for the side Jane, that led into the back garden.

Jane's heart tightened at the sight when she opened the gate, Charles was chasing his little sister around, a water gun in his hand and the toddler was running as fast as her little feet could carry her. Jane smiled when her eyes landed on Maura, who was lying on a blanket, looking down at a book she was so engrossed in.

"Jay!" Hope screamed as she ran towards Jane, her brother still chasing her.

Jane crouched to the ground, phone still in hand and picked up the little toddler who was slightly wet from the water.

"Chars trying to shoot me Jay. Make him stop!" The toddler cried as her brother got closer. Jane looked up to see a devious grin on the older boy's face as he pumped the gun charging it.

"Hey, no Kiddo." Jane said as she saw the older boy was aiming the gun at her.

"I have my phone on me bud." Jane tried as she held her phone out as proof, however the little boy didn't seem to care, he took another step closer.

"Charles Ian Faulkner. Don't you even think about it." Maura warned her son from the other side of the garden.

"But Mama, I'm only playing." Charles whined dropping the gun to his side as he turned to face his mother.

"No buts Charles." Maura warned.

"Fine." Charles huffed as he walked towards the fence, squirting patterns on the wood.

Jane smiled at the boy obeying his Mother. She knew for a fact if that was Hope with the water gun, she would be soaked and phoneless. Jane walked towards Maura with Hope, still in her arms as she took a seat next to the Doctor and leaned against the tree Maura was getting shade from.

"Hi." Jane said as she crossed her legs and placed Hope in the middle.

The Doctor looked up from her book and at Jane, then down to the little girl in-between her legs. Frowning, she looked around and located a pink hat. Maura picked up the cap and placed it on her daughter's head before kissing her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Maura smiled as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"What you reading?" Jane said as she pulled a Hope's hand away from fiddling with her hat.

"A medical journal." Maura replied, licking her finger to turn the page.

Jane smiled to herself, Maura obviously didn't want to talk, smirked, she picked up her phone and carried on scrolling through the pictures from the party.

"What dat?" Hope asked as she pulled Jane's hand down to look at the pictures.

"It's called FaceBook." Jane smiled at the picture of Barry and Anna, it really was a good one, the Italian knew how much her best friend hated his photo being taken. Anna was clearly special.

"Fa-ce buk" The little girl tried. Jane smiled at her attempt.

"I never cared for Facebook." Maura piped up.

"It's too confusing." Maura mumbled as she placed her book market on the page she'd just finished and looked up at Jane.

"Too confusing?! It's the simplest site to use!" Jane was gobsmacked. How was Facebook too confusing?

"Well then, I must definitely be showing my age!" Maura said with a wide smile.

"You're not old Doctor Isles! You're only twelve years older than me. If my Ma can use it, then so can you!" Jane winked at the Doctor.

Hope lost interest as the adults began to talk, she crawled off Jane's lap and headed towards her brother who was kicking a soccer ball into a net.

"Teach me."Maura said as she sat up.

"Teach you?" Jane smirked.

"Yes. Teach me how to use Facebook." Maura giggled as she scooted closer to Jane, their arms brushing.

"Okay then." Jane said as she snuggled closer to Maura's side, leaned back on her hand and held her phone out for both of them to see. Maura shivered when she realized Jane was practically leaning over her.

Challenge accepted.

After twenty minutes of explaining how everything worked and what the difference between likes and shares are Jane handed her phone to Maura.

"Right, show me how to get onto my friends from here." Jane said as she handed Maura the phone.

"Done." Maura said as she found Jane's friends list and smirked up at the brunette.

"Okay, now my inbox." Jane quirked a brow.

"You learn fast Doctor Isles." Jane said, looking down at Maura, who had opened Jane's inbox. As they were both smirking at each other with the phone in between them, Maura felt a vibration and looked down at the phone. She watched as she inbox page refresh and a new, unread message appeared. Unable to stop herself, she read the message in her head.

**_Riley Cooper_**

_'__Hey Sexy. I missed you last night. I thought maybe we could hook-" _

_1 minutes ago_

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she snatched the phone from Maura's grip.

"Not interested in her, huh?" Maura smiled.

"No." Jane said, shaking her head as she looked into Maura's eyes.

"Sure doesn't seem that way." Maura said as she took her sunglasses off.

"It was a one time thing. That kept happening and now she seems to think it's more." Jane shrugged as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"So, you have intercourse with her?" Maura brought her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"I am so sorry, that was out of order. It-" Maura stumbled.

"Intercourse really?" Jane laughed.

"But yes, I did." Jane's smile died down.

"Oh." Maura went quiet, she didn't really know what to think.

"Soy-you never mentioned her. Are-are you two dating?" Maura asked, she noticed how nervous Jane was.

"No… we just-me-it-It means nothing. It was just sex." Jane shrugged again.

"Well, it obviously means more to her Jane." Maura gave the young girl a hard look.

"I know. I know. It's just, I don't like her like that-I just liked to have sex with her." Jane felt awful saying it out loud but it was true.

"Are-Are you bothered I sleep with women Maura?" Jane asked looking back at the Doctor.

"No. Your sexual preference is your business." Maura smiled as she rubbed Jane's hand, she could see how nervous the teen was.

"Although, I think Ian might be." Maura laughed.

"He seems to think being gay is immoral. It's odd, he's never been religious and as a scientist, he knows you can't control who you're sexual attracted to, it's in your genes." Maura scoffed.

"It's one of his traits, that I dislike." Maura looked down, suddenly embarrassed at what she's admitted.

"And you hired me to be the nanny of his children?" Jane laughed at the irony.

"You're extremely good with our children, Jane, your sexual preference has nothing to do with this job or how well you work." Maura smirked.

"Besides Ian never has to know, it's none of his business, it's no more than any of mine." Maura said as she brushed the piece of grass from the blanket.

"Mama, Mama. I'm bored." Charles whined as she hurried over, he'd lost interest in his water gun. Maura pulled a face, she glanced around the garden and saw the amount of toys, how could he possibly be bored?

"How about we go to the park? I could help you with your batting?" Jane asked, looking towards the Baseball bat leaning against the shed.

"Really?" Charles' eyes lit up.

"Of course." Jane laughed.

"Can we Mama? Can we? Oh Please! I need to practise." Charles begged as his little sister nodded pleased too.

"I don't know, I thought you wanted daddy to help you?" Maura swallowed harshly, Ian had promised his son, one day he'd shown him how to bat properly.

"Daddy never keeps his promises Mama. Besides, you said Jane was on the baseball team in school." Maura blushed furiously when Jane gave her a smug look, she'd clearly been telling her children about her.

"Fine, but you guys go ahead and I'll catch up later. I need to finish off some work first." Maura sighed, she'd gotten so behind on her marking with Jane around, she was quiet the distraction/

"But Mama, you always have work to do." The boy cried as he folded his arms. He wasn't much different from his sister after all.

"Hey, come on Charles, your Ma works very hard to give you all this stuff." Jane looked around at all the toys on the garden floor.

"How about we go and warm up and by the time you Ma catches up, you'll be batting like a pro." Jane winked, knowing both children would agree.

Charles squealed as he ran around the garden picking up some of the toys he wanted to bring, grabbing his bat, he headed inside in search of his unused glove. Maura smiled at Jane, a silent thank you before she headed for her study. Looking down at the mini Maura waiting for her, Jane took her little hand and led her inside.

* * *

Walking along the relatively quiet streets, Jane looked down at two sun creamed faces smiling happily along the street. It was amazing how happy you could make a child just by doing something as simple as taking them to the park. They had no worries, no exams, no bills to pay, no job and most of all no worrying about attachment and rules. Jane wasn't going to deny it, over these past few weeks she had become extremely attached to these children and Maura. She somehow wished she could understand her feelings towards the Doctor. From the moment Jane banged into her, she knew there was something so enticing about the woman.

As their lives became entwined Jane found herself liking the Doctor more and more. Was it a crush? Lust? Attraction? She didn't know. She never believed in love, it always seemed so overrated. Jane had people claim to be in love with her, but she'd never been in love with anyone. Her mind went to Riley. She knew the girl had strong feelings for her, but Jane felt nothing in return. They fucked and that was all.

Jane had made it clear numerous of times, as she never stayed over after sex, she always left no matter what time it was. They barley spoke to each other in school and Jane hadn't even give the girl her number. Riley had added Jane on Facebook about a year ago. Jane had accepted and they began to talk here and there. As cruel as it sounded, she was just another pretty face to Jane that was all. Snapping back to reality she noticed they were just across the street from the park.

As they crossed the street to the entrance of the park, it was pretty quiet considering it was a hot Sunday afternoon. Dropping the bag down on the ground Hope dived into it and retrieved the water gun Jane was held hostage with earlier that morning.

"Jane, come on, let's make a pitch." Charles said as she swung the bat around in the air hitting an imaginary ball towards the distance.

"Okay bud, I'm coming." Jane replied, keeping her eye on Hope as she ran over to a flower bed, Jane smiled as she started watering them.

* * *

An hour later Charlie's had gotten the hang of how to position himself, ready to whack the ball. Doing a few practise swings, he nodded to Jane and the Italian pitched the ball. Charles used all the strength he had in his upper arms and smacked the ball, sending it flying into a few bushes a few feet away.

"Did you see that Jay?" Charles shouted in excitement that was the furthest he hit it today.

As Charles ran to retrieve the ball, Jane heard the sound of a car door shutting. Turning to the fence, she saw the Doctor walking over dressed in what would be considered casual clothing to the blonde. Jane smiled at the Doctor and waved her over, Maura smiled back and blew a kiss to Hope who was busy picking some flowers that had started to bloom.

Maura opened the bag she was carrying and pulled out a blanket before she set it down on the ground, not too far away from the home made baseball pitches was. Kicking off her shoes, she sat down and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. Looking up, she caught the eye of Jane and held up the bottle and tilted her head.

Jane had to laugh, Maura was obsessed, making Jane and the children apply it every fifteen to thirty minutes. Jane argued that she was Italian; she tends to top her tan up in the American sun rather than burn. However Maura made a fair point of stating that both of her children were light skinned and freckly like herself, rolling her eyes Jane gave in.

Maura got comfortable on her position on the soft blanket and pulled out her medical journal, opening the page she book marked, she began to read. Days like this was what Maura lived in.

_Family days._

* * *

Three chapters into her medical journal, Maura decided to take a break and check on her children. Looking around, she saw Jane running across the field to catch the ball that Charles had just whacked. Whilst he was running around the bases the two made with the toys they brought he attempted to beat Jane. Hope was busy walking around dragging the water gun, that is far too big for her, but insisted on carrying as she's watering the plants that Maura knew where weeds. The honey blonde didn't have the heart to tell her daughter they weren't flowers, she looked so happy and peaceful.

"Hey Mama, do you want a go?" Charles said, holding the bat towards his mother.

"Oh no Charlie, this isn't the kind of sport for your Ma. She might break a nail." Jane teased, knowing Maura would accept the silent challenged.

Maura made a tsk sound as she stood up and rolled her sleeves up. Kissing her son on the forehead, she took the bat from his hands and raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"No Mama, you're standing wrong!" Charles grunted.

"Well, how else am I supposed to stand?" Maura huffed, this was another reason she hated Baseball.

"Jane, show Mama, how to stand properly." The boy suggested as he ran to his sister who was trying to walk off with one of the toys they were using as a base.

Looking at Jane, she nodded. Whether she liked the sport or not, Maura liked to learn new things so she agreed. Jane approached Maura and tried to explain how to stand by taking the bat and showing her. However Maura couldn't quite get the hang of it so Jane ended up coming to stand behind her.

The Italian wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, holding the handle in her right hand, brushing just past Maura's hand; she brought her left nearer the top of the rubber on the bat. Resting her chin on the Doctor shoulder, she smirked.

"As you swing the bat, you need to bend slightly." Jane whispered down Maura's ear. The Doctor felt a shiver run through her body; she didn't even hear what the Italian said.

"Are you listening Maura?" Jane husked, making sure her breath hit Maura's neck.

"Bend your _ass_ as you swing." Jane purred as she ran the tip of her nose, from the bottom of her neck, up to her ear.

"Bend as you swing." Maura whispered seductively as she turned to look into dark brown eyes, she bit her lip when she pushed her toned ass back into Jane's pelvis.

"You're a fast learner, Doctor Isles." Jane whispered as she looked at Maura to see a smirk matching her own.

The two looked at each other, the smiles dropping from their faces, Maura's eyes dropped to Jane's lips, the way that pink tongue came out to wet them, Maura didn't even realise she'd dropped the bat. Turning around in the other woman's embrace, Maura's inhaled as she moved closer and closer to Jane, her eyes still glued to her lips.

Jane furrowed her brows when she realised Maura was watching her lips, she couldn't help the full she felt to this woman anymore, bringing her arms up to her waist, she held her tight and pulled her body flush against her, a silent moan escaped Maura's mouth at the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. Maura couldn't take it anymore; she raised to her tiptoes and closed the distance.

Just as Jane was about to feel Maura's lips against her own, she was hit in the face with a spray of freezing cold water. Coughing as the water went up her nose, she heard a loud scream of laughter and saw Hope run off dragging the water gun along

Wiping her face of the water, she moved away from Maura and headed after Hope. In three long strides she scooped the toddler up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Jane bellowed in a playful tone as little feet kicked against her in excitement.

"Jay! Put me down." Hope laughed as she was spun around. With a kiss to the cheek, Jane gently placed the toddler on solid ground. Glancing over to the woman she nearly kissed, she saw she was bent over, arm around her stomach in hysterics laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Jane asked as she picked up the water gun Hope dropped. Maura knew exactly what Jane was about to do, she shot off running in the opposite direction from Jane.

"Oh no you don't." Jane shouted as she chased the Doctor. Maura was running in circles trying to get away from Jane, when she headed back towards the blanket, as if it was some sort of safety den. Hope and Charles were sat laughing, watching the adults run after one another like children.

Maura slowed down slightly as she approached the blanket not realizing how close behind Jane was, before it was too late. Jane had grabbed the Doctor by the waist as she lost her footing, trying to avoid banging into Maura and sent them both hurling to the ground. The fall was cushioned by the blanket, but that didn't stop Jane. As she landed next to Maura, she sat up and straddled the Doctors waist and grabbed the water gun. Maura was still laughing when she hit the ground, but was silenced when Jane straddled her hips.

"Not so funny now huh?" Jane smirked. Maura found herself face to face with the water gun that caused all the laughed in the first place. She looked up to find Jane showing a toothy grin as her arm pumped back and forth charging the gun.

"Jane don't. This is my favourite Alexander McQueen jumper." Maura begged.

Jane shook her head with a big smile on her face, angling to fun to make sure she got Maura in the face, Jane's finger went for the trigger. Before Jane could press the trigger, Maura used all her her strength and changed their positions, effectively straddling the Italian.

"The hell?" Jane's mouth was hanging open as she was pinned to the ground.

"Yoga." Maura winked.

The smirking died down at the two released they were yet again in an intimate position. Maura exhaled as she found herself inches away from kissing Jane, she wanted nothing more than to taste those soft looking lips, to hear Jane moan in her mouth as their tongues brushed against each other. Jane looked to see Maura watching her, as if she was fighting a losing battle within herself. As her dark brown eye's meet those hazel green ones, she reached up to tuck a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind the Doctor's ear.

"We need to talk don't we?" Jane whispered.

Maura couldn't stop herself the way her hazel green eyes watered as the reality of what this was washed over her. Looking at Jane, she nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, moving off Jane, she felt suddenly felt her heart beating fast, they most definitely needed to have a serious talk. Maura didn't know what this was, or how she felt, all she knew was that she very nearly broke the Hippocratic oath as well as her wedding vows. It was one thing dreaming about Jane but a whole nothing thing to kiss her.

_It terrifying thing was Maura didn't just wanted to taste Jane's lips; she wanted to taste every inch of her as she whimpered with pleasure beneath Maura's teasing hands and talented tongue._


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Izzy** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the bell rang, Jane yanked her head up from her desk and stood up. She gathered up her books and stuffed them in her bag. She grinned at Frost who was seated a few desks across, they both thanked God English was finally over. She hated the subject, it was always so boring. All they ever did was take turns to read a few pages of a book. This went on for a whole hour each lesson and they weren't even a quarter of the way through the book.

Bringing her back-pack up on to her shoulder, she headed over to Frost.

"Yo man." Frost fist bumped Jane with a grin.

"Hey!" Jane mumbled.

"How boring was that lesson? Jesus, I fell asleep ten minutes in!" Frost replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I noticed I could hear you snoring from miles away!" Jane replied playfully bumping into his shoulder.

"Very funny Rizzoli." Frost shook his head.

"How's the job going?" He continued.

"Pretty good, the family seems to like me." Jane swallowed harshly.

"Is the wife hot? Would you bang her?!" Frost teased as he stared at his best friend, he knew that look. Jane shook her head at him and brushed it off, avoid the question, he was such a typical guy.

As Frost held the cafeteria door open for Jane, she darted straight back, banging into the black teen.

"What the hell Frost?!" Jane cringed as she saw Riley was sat at their usual dinner table.

"What?" Frost asked innocently.

"Why the hell is Riley Cooper sat at our table?" Jane pointed her finger at her best friend. Frost chucked as he tried to pull Jane's arm out from the wall she was hiding behind.

"What? She asked in Biology is she could sit with us at dinner and I said yes." Frost said with a huge grin.

"You said what?" Jane snapped, she really didn't want to deal with Riley.

"I said yes." Frost pulled a face at how Jane was reacting.

"Why would you do that?! You know I can't stand when girls get clingy!" Jane whined as she rubbed her eyes, what a mess.

"Jane don't be ridiculous, she's nice. You could do with settling down for a bit." Frost shrugged.

"Besides, she's kinda hot." Frost smirked as he peaked out to see the other girl's toned stomach in that crop top.

"If you think she's '_kinda hot'_ you bang her!" Jane huffed.

"Well that would be difficult considering she wants you inside her, not me." Frost chuckled.

"Fuck yo-"

"Jane Rizzoli, how many times do I have to ask you to watch your language!" Maura snapped as she walked through the double doors.

"Sorry." Jane mumbled under her breath. Jane hadn't seen Maura since she left the previous night. The two never got around to talking as Hope was far too hyper and wouldn't do down until nearing on eleven. Both Jane and Maura were too exhausted so decided to leave it for the night. However, neither had mentioned it since.

"Would you mind coming up to my officer at the end of dinner, I need to talk to you about something." Maura asked as she glanced between Jane and Frost.

"Incoming." Frost whispered as he darted out of the dinner hall.

"What?" Jane asked as she turned to see her best friend had disappeared. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Maura, only to find herself looking at Riley.

"Hey Jane. I've missed seeing you around." Riley whispered as she brought her hand up and twirled a stand of Jane's hair around her finger, oblivious to Maura standing there.

"Hey Riley, I-I've been busy working." Jane swallowed harshly as she noticed Maura watching the two of them.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something on the week off?" Riley hesitated.

Oh so this is the famous Riley Cooper, Maura thought to herself. The girl was extremely pretty; she had a dark skin tone and if Maura had to guess she would say someone in the girl's family was of African descent. She had long dark brown hair with the front of it clipped back on top of her head. Her eyes were dark brown, not as dark as Jane's but dark. Her eye brows were black and trimmed neatly. She had a sloped nose that lead down to thick lips. As the girl brought her hand up to play with Jane's hair, Maura noticed she had tattoos up and down her arms. In all honesty Maura thought she looked pretty badass. That didn't stop the fact Maura could feel the jealously bubbling up inside her, although she did her best to hide it.

Whilst Maura was busy inspecting every inch of the girl, Jane and Riley were still talking. Standing there feeling like a spare part, she decided to leave them to it and join the other teachers.

"Doctor Isles." Jane shouted as she cut across Riley. Maura turned around at the sound of her name and looked at Jane with raised eyebrows.

"You wanted me to come to your office?" Jane eye's widened as she hoped she'd go along with it.

"Erm-well-I-I actually said at the en-" Before Maura could finish Jane turned back towards Riley.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later Riley." Jane said as she walked over to the Doctor nodding her head to begin to walk out of the cafeteria. Maura said nothing about the whole conversation, shrugging she followed Jane.

"Oh, I actually wanted-" Riley hesitated but Jane walked off before she could finish. Exhaling loudly she brought her hand up to wave goodbye but dropped it back to her side.

* * *

Once Maura and Jane arrived at the Doctor's office, Jane sat down on an extremely uncomfortable chair in the corner while the Doctor put her bag down on her desk,

"What did you want to talk about?" Jane asked as she leaned forward.

"Well it could have waited Jane. It's nothing important, just about Halloween." Maura said as she leaned against the wall, the Italian released a relieved breath. She wasn't ready to talk to Maura about everything.

"Well it occurred to me today that Halloween is just over a week away and well I noticed people in the neighbourhood have already started to put decorations up. I know you're not working on Halloween and well it got me thinking. What are you doing on Halloween?" Maura took a breath.

"Well I usually take Tommy trick or treating." Jane pulled a face as she remembered the conversation she and her brother had, had.

"Your youngest brother if I'm correct?" Maura smiled when Jane nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway I usually take him trick or treating but since he's turned fourteen, he's decided he's too cool to go trick or treating with his sister." Jane laughed at the way he begged Jane to let him go out with a group of his friends. Jane agreed as long as Frankie would tag along. The middle Rizzoli moaned until Jane promised to give him fifty bucks.

"I'm dreading the day Charles says he's too old to hold his mother's hand." Maura laughed.

"So I don't actually have anything planned." Jane smiled, this was the first time in year's she had a Halloween free and she had nothing planned.

"Are you not going that party all the seniors have been talking about? It's been the highlight of my class room for three weeks." Maura said, slightly annoyed at the fact that she'd had to tell the same group of students repeatedly to leave that kind of talk until break.

"As if you know about that!" Jane laughed, teachers really did hear everything in lessons.

"Anyway, I'm not going to it. It's Toni Talucci's party, I don't know if you have him in any of your lessons?" Jane asked, when Maura shook her head, she smiled - he was a dick.

"Well my Ma know his Ma, Carla Talucci's from the Salon she goes to and she's always complaining about how Toni's nothing but trouble, always getting in fights for owing money or doing drugs so my Ma's forbid me to go." Jane rolled her eyes, she was eighteen and she was still getting bossed around by her mother.

"It's nice to see you obeying your mother Jane." Maura smiled.

"She threated to make me work with my Pop every other Sunday that I had off. I'd rather not risk my lie in." Jane laughed.

"As a mother myself, personally I agree with your mother, if he's as much trouble as he sounds, maybe it's best to stay away." Maura crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back on her desk.

"I guess." Jane shrugged.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come and pick up some decorations after school today? The children have never had the chance to decorate for Halloween so I really want to make this year special." Maura smiled, she really did want to make this year special.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Maur." Jane replied she was ecstatic that the Doctor wanted to spend time with her even when she wasn't working.

Just before Maura could reply her phone started ringing, looking down at her watch, she pulled a face. Who would be calling her at lunch time?

"It's the playschool." Maura said looking down to check she'd read the number right. Jane instantly stood up and walked over to the Doctor. Maura swiped her phone to the side and brought it to her ear.

"This is Mrs. Faulkner." Maura said with a shaky voice.

"Yes? Wait what?" Maura listened carefully.

"She did what? Are you sure it was Hope?" Maura snapped.

"No, that's fine. I'll come down right away." Maura ended the call and grabbed her bag.

"What's happened?" Jane asked equally worried.

"I don't know. They said Hope's had an incident with another child." Maura tried to hold back the worry she was feeling.

"They just that it was a serious incident and they need me to come down their right away." Maura said her eyebrows furrowed, thinking what her daughter could have possibly done.

"Do you need me to go?" Jane asked.

"What? No! Jane, school's still in session." Maura replied, placing her phone back in her bag.

"I don't care." Jane asked following the Doctor around the room.

"No it's fine I'll go. I'll pick them both up today okay? I'll see you at the house later?" Maura said as she indicated for Jane to follow her out of her office so that she could lock up. Jane nodded.

Maura locked her door and she took a moment to take a deep breath and looked at Jane.

"I promise we'll get round to having that talk okay?" Maura assured, they did need to talk but right now, that talk could wait. Jane smiled and told Maura to go, Maura waved before she headed down to Mr. Crane's office to explain.

* * *

When Maura arrived at the school she was asked to go into the Head Masters office. Walking through the building she located the room, not too far from the reception. When she walked in, she saw Hope sat on a chair, looking down at her feet as they swung back and forth. Her clothing was covered in mainly red paint with the odd splash of blue and yellow, here and there. The toddler twiddled her fingers when her mother walked in and refused to look at her.

"Have a seat Mrs. Faulkner. My name's Mr. Hanson." The head teacher said looking over his glasses. Maura looked up from her daughter and took a seat opposite the little girl.

"I'm sorry to have distributed your day by calling you down here Mrs. Faulkner. I would like to thank you for coming down so quickly." The middle-aged man said.

"Well you said it was a serious incident so I came as fast as I could." Maura said waiting for him to fill in the blanks; she was so relieved when her daughter didn't seem to be in any harm.

"I called you down here today as Hope was involved in an incident during art class." The man said in a stern voice as he looked towards the toddler.

"She was painting with a group of students when out of the blue she pushed another student, Luke into the table that had all the paint pots on." The older man took a breath.

"I don't need to tell you what happened." Mr. Hanson pursed his lips as he looked at the little girl.

"Is this what you called me down here for?" Maura pulled a face, that wasn't a serious incident at all.

"No." The man gave Maura a patronizing look.

"Once Luke was on the floor, Hope stood over him and continuously hit him until a staff member, Miss. Reid, had to pick her up in order to make her stop." Maura was nodding her head as she was told this information. She knew Hope had a temper but she'd never see or heard it this bad unless provoked.

"Now, normally she's an extremely well behaved girl. So I'm wondering what has caused this reaction from her." Mr. Hanson looked down at the little blonde who was sinking in her seat.

"Miss Reid and I have sat down and had a talk about it with her but she is refusing to tell us why she did it." The older man shook his head.

"So it got me thinking, and I'm sorry to pry Mrs. Faulkner, but has anything happened at home? Any changes to cause her to act like this?" Mr. Hanson asked, whilst leaning on his desk and folding his hands. Maura thought long and hard and couldn't think of anything.

"No, nothing that I'm aware of, I mean I hired a nanny to help me with the children but she's been working with us for weeks and Hope adores her. I myself have been very busy with work but I've still been spending a lot of time with them, especially Hope because she's so young." Maura said as she looked towards her daughter who was still refusing to look at her mother.

"I would like you to have a long conversation with her because we need to find out why she acted like this to avoid it in the future. We have rules in this school and I do not tolerate bullying in my school." He said looking towards Hope.

"Hang on a minute, bullying? She's four years old." Maura's mouth was hanging open, did he really just accused Hope of being a bully?

"She doesn't even know what bullying means, let alone do it. Did it ever occur to you that maybe this Luke boy said something to provoke that reaction from her?" Maura asked sitting up straight and looking Mr. Hanson dead in the eye.

"Well yes it did actually. I've also had a talk with Luke and he said he was just stood there getting some paint and she just pushed him into the table and started hitting him." Mr. Hanson shrugged.

"So I don't kn-" The older man was cut off.

"So? So you just take his side? Without even hearing my daughters version? How dare you sit there and accuse her of bullying when you haven't even heard all sides of the story." Maura snapped.

"Well she won't tell anyone what happened, Mrs. Faulkner. At least Luke was willing to tell us his side. I think that fact she's staying quiet shows her guilt. What do you expect me to do?" He said also standing. He didn't like the way Maura had turned from understanding to hysterical all because she can't accept what her daughter had done.

"I expect you to do a thorough investigation into the incident. Where was the teacher who was meant to be supervising them? I also expect you to hear all sides of the story, maybe ask the other children that were around what happened?" Maura suggested, being a teacher herself, she knew how the system worked.

"I'd rather you went through procedures and did this investigation properly before you pull my daughter out of her lesson, distributing her education and ringing me whilst I am in work and asking me to come down here." Maura's voice trembled, she was so angry.

"As she won't talk, there is nothing further I can do. Miss. Reid agrees with the decision I have made. She needs to learn the difference between right and wrong; she needs to be punished to avoid doing it again." The older man shrugged, his mind was made up. Maura placed her hands down on his desk as she lost her temper.

"I would prefer if you could take your hands of my desk and sit down Ma'am." The head teacher snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like something underneath your shoe? I will have a talk with my daughter and find out exactly what happened and inform you. Then when you've heard all sides of the story and got all the information, only then will you make your decision Mr. Hanson." Maura shouted as she held her hand out for her daughter to take, the little girl nervously took the offered hand.

"Hope is suspended for the time being until I see she is safe enough to be allowed back in a class room, around other children." The man muttered.

"Do you have any idea who I am Mr. Hanson?" Maura said quietly as she walked back towards his desk.

"I assure you, I couldn't care less." The older man gave the Doctor a smug look.

"My maiden name is Isles." Maura said, loud and clear. Mr. Hanson's furrowed his brows as he tried to place the name.

"Doctor Maura Isles." The honey blonde repeated. The blonde smirked when the realisation dawned on his face; he knew exactly who Maura was.

"My mother-sorry-Hope's grandmother is the head of the Isles foundation." Maura held back a laugh at how pale the other man had gone.

"And if I'm correct, my mother is on Boston's school education bored and we've given the biggest donations to this School's fund." Maura hated using her wealthy name as a way to resolve things, but this man needed to learn just because he is the head of a school, it doesn't mean he can treat people like dirt.

"I'm so sorr-" He tried but Maura cut him off with a shake of her head.

"How dare you speak to me the way you did? Better yet, how dare you single my daughter out and punish her without getting all the facts straight. Beyond who I am, how dare you speak to a parent with such an attitude? Where are your manners?" Maura snapped as she leaned over the now silent mans desk and stared at him.

"Trust me when I say, you will be hearing from our foundation Mr. Hanson. If I was you, I would start looking for a new job." With that Maura picked up Hope and stormed out of his office.

* * *

On the car ride home with both children, Maura tried to talk to Hope about the incident, but all she did was shake her head. She often did this when something was bothering her; she would go into silent mode for days. When they arrived home, Maura found Jane sat in the kitchen looking over a Math text book. Maura was annoyed to find the brunette home early, she asked her not to skip her lessons. However Jane explained to Maura that her last lesson was cancelled. She decided instead of hanging around school, she chose to come over early and see if she could help out in any way.

Asking how it went, Maura waited until both children were out of the room and described everything in detail that had taken place, down to the exact wording. After ten minutes of Maura ranting on about how rude and arrogant Mr. Hanson was, she looked towards Jane and found the younger girl laughing. Jane couldn't believe Maura actually used her wealth card to get back at the man for the way he spoke to her.

Being aware of how much Maura hated people bragging about their wealth. She knew it took a lot to aggravate the Doctor to the point of using her ace in the hole, but when it came to her children, she utilised everything and did what she needed to, as any mother would. However, Jane got a kick out of knowing she worked for a woman who was extremely powerful in Massachusetts.

"Wow Maur, he sounds like a right…" Jane looked around to ensure neither of the children were around.

"Prick." The Italian smirked. Maura was about to tell Jane to watch her language when she realised there was no better word to describe the man.

"Yes, I believe that would be the correct term to describe him." Maura smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"But anyway enough about him. I need to find out what's bothering Hope. She goes silent for a few days when something has upset her. It either passess or she ends up telling someone." Maura sighed.

"When she was two, she wouldn't talk for nine days and she finally blurted it out to the cashier at whole foods. Turns out she had ripped my favourite blouse when playing dress up and hid it in the back of Charles' wardrobe." Maura couldn't stop the small grin on her face.

"I loved that blouse; it was a one of a kind, made by one of my mother's designer friends. It was priceless." Maura said as she was thinking back to how much she adored that blouse.

Jane just nodded along as Maura was talking. She loved hearing family stories about funny things the children did. However, she too was worrying about Hope, it was only a week until Halloween and she wanted to toddler to enjoy it, but how could she if she wouldn't speak to anyone.

* * *

Four hours later, both children were fed and bathed without any bother but Hope was still not talking. Charles had fallen asleep on the couch and Jane had taken him to bed, as she walked past Hope's room she heard rustling and knew the toddler was still up. When she came back into the kitchen, she approached the earlier subject again with Maura.

"Have you just tried asking her straight out what happened? Maybe say you're not angry, you just need to know the truth?" Jane asked as she closed the Math text book that lay open on the counter from earlier.

"Yes, I've tried asking her, she's not talking for a while. You saw for yourself, how she just walked in the house and went straight into her room. We didn't see her again until I called her down for dinner. I want to resolve this, because I really wanted Halloween to be special for them." Maura said as she rubbed her eyes, sometimes it was hard being a single mother.

"Can I try talking to her?" Jane asked. She hated seeing the Doctor so defeated.

"Go for it. I hope you have better luck than me." Maura said as she shrugged her shoulders and began washing up some plates.

* * *

Jane crept up the stairs and headed straight for Hope's room. As she peaked in she saw the toddler sat on the floor lining up all her stuffed animals in size order. She's so Maura's daughter Jane thought to herself as she knocked on the door. Pushing it open slightly she slipped inside.

"Hey baby girl, you're up late." Jane said, trying to be normal with the girl.

"Can I play?" The toddler nodded and scooted over slightly for Jane to sit down.

As Jane sat down she crossed her legs, she began to pull a few teddies out of the toy basket and line them up.

"Biggest to smallest?" Jane asked referring to the order they were lining the toys up in. Nodding the little girl continued on with straightening out the toys that kept falling over.

After a few minutes of silence, only the sound of the basket rustling each time either girl picked a teddy out, Jane decided to approach the subject.

"So I heard you got into a bit of a tiff at school today." Jane said, not questioning the girl or staring at her, just talking in general as she continued to play with the toys. Hope stopped and looked up at Jane, expecting her to either shout or question her. When she received neither she continued playing.

The toddler nodded her head so quickly, Jane almost missed it.

"I see. Did you get paint all on your clothes?" Jane asked. Once again the girl stopped playing and looked at Jane. She stared at Jane until the Italian looked towards her. When she did, Hope turned her head to the pile of paint stained clothes on the floor by the bed. Understanding this was the toddler's way of saying yes she nodded back.

"I see. Well they're only clothes, nothing too important." Jane said as she stopped playing with the stuffed animals, but looked around the room at various drawing, toys and books.

"Did you push that boy today sweetie?" Jane asked casually as she closed a book that was sat open on the floor. When the little tyke nodded her head yes, Jane knew she had gotten through to the toddler.

"Did you mean to do it?" Jane asked as her eyes looked at all the drawings around the room, she noticed she was in a lot of them and then it hit Jane, _her father_. There wasn't one picture of an adult male that could be her father on the wall. They were all either of Maura, Charles or Jane, heck even Miss. Rosa was in one.

Hope hadn't responded to that question as Jane looked towards her, she saw the little girl thinking. As she was about to ask her again, she saw the girl pick up a stuffed animal in shape of an over-sized turtle and stand up. The toddler walked over to Jane and climbed in her lap. As she sat in Jane's lap she looked up at her and nodded yes.

"Okay. Well you know that's not a nice thing to do?" Jane began and she saw the toddlers eyes begin to water.

"But do you know what I think?" Jane said waiting for another nod or some sort.

"I think he said something to upset you. Then you pushed him down and hit him. It's not entirely your fault honey, but you need to tell either Mama or me what he said, so we can sort it out with the head master school, okay?" Jane kissed the nodding blonde head. Jane smiled as she felt the toddler lean back against her chest and relax.

Neither Hope nor Jane had noticed Maura standing outside the door poking her head in every now and then. She saw the toddler was responding to Jane's questions with a nod, it wasn't much but it was further than Maura had gotten. This also confirmed Maura's suspicions that the boy provoked Hope into such a reaction from her child. When she saw Hope crawl into Jane's lap and began to cry lightly, she just wanted to run over and take her baby girl into her arms. However, she refrained; she knew Jane would get more out of her.

"Luke said I donts have a Daddy." Hope mumbled.

"He said that my Mama dosunt love me cos she never picks me up from skool. You do." Hope stuttered as she began to cry.

"I tolds him my daddy fixes homan beans up in other places and that my mama is a teachur. He saids I was lyin and started laughin at me so I pushed him to makes him sut up." Hope said sniffling as the tears streamed down her face.

There it was; the answer she was looking for. Jane felt little wet droplets hitting her arm every now and then and guessed Hope was crying. Once the little girl was finished Jane picked her up in her arms she walked over to the bed and laid down with her.

"Hope honey, your Mama and Papa do love you so so very much. I only pick you and Charles up from school to make it easier for your Mama, because she works so hard and she needs a break sometimes. They both love you unconditionally sweetie trust me." Jane cooed as she tucked the toddler in.

From behind the door, Maura could feel her heart breaking. The girl didn't think she or Ian loved her, of course they did, they loved her so so _so_ much. Maura couldn't stop herself; she walked into the room and crouched down at the edge of the bed, making herself at eye level with her daughter.

"Baby, Mama loves you so much. I don't pick you up from school because that's Jane's job. Mama needs a break sometimes and that's why Jane's here to help me look after you and Charles because sometimes it's hard." Maura explained as she wiped her daughter wet cheeks with her thumb.

"Your father loves you too baby, trust me." Maura assured.

"Are you sure? Daddy's never here mama, I never see him." Hope said sniffling as she looked at her mother.

"Of course we do. You father looks after people who are very sick honey, people who need him, do you remember Tabi from Africa?" Maura said, as she waiting for the toddler to nod in confirmation. Tabi was a little girl, roughly five whose mother and father both died from malnutrition leaving her orphaned in a village. The coloured girl never left Hope's side when they lived in Africa, despite how sick she was.

"Well do you remember the rash Tabi had all over her skin?" Maura asked, the little girl nodded.

"Well, Tabi was very sick and Daddy made her better remember?" Maura smiled as the little girl nodded.

"She didn'ts have a rash no more." Hope stopped crying.

"Well there are more people like Tabi that need Daddy's help to make them better. That's why he's not here sweetie. It's nothing to do with you." Maura said as she brought the little girl into a hug and kissing her head.

"Do you loves me Jayne?" Hope asked as she pulled back from her mother.

"More than you'll ever know" Jane responded accepting the hug the little girl gave her.

Maura couldn't stop the tears that came pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd be so caught up in everything she failed to notice the toddler, thinking her mother and father didn't love her. Bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the small sob that escaped her mouth she began to cry uncontrollably.

Jane had looked up from the toddler the moment she heard Maura sob. Not wanting the little girl to see her mother so distraught she hid her face in her hair as she picked her up and walked round to the other side of her bed so she would have her back to her mother. As Jane walked around the bed, Maura stood up and darted out of the room.

As Jane placed the toddler into her bed, she began rubbing her eyes furiously. All that crying had worn the girl out. Once the covers where up over her chest, her eyes began to droop, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Jane kissed her head and turned off the light.

As Jane closed Hope's door quietly until she heard the click then went in search of Maura. As she approached the Doctor's room she saw the door was ajar and the Doctor was crying her eyes out, one hand covering her mouth and the other supporting her up against the wall. Not needing any further permission she entered the Doctor's room. Shutting the door she rushed over to the Doctor.

Maura couldn't take it anymore, the stress of not having Ian around, these uncontrollable feelings she had for Jane, the way she'd been so busy she didn't see her daughter was in need of her mother. She let her tears flow freely and sobbed miserably. She braced herself against the wall, she was trying to muffle her sounds with her hand but found it didn't do much good. As she was about to slide to the floor, she felt strong arms pull at her and hands touch her face.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Jane said as she grabbed the Doctor's face trying to get her to look at her. Maura shook her head as she tried to pull away from Jane, she couldn't bare the teenager to look at her with pity.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. I'm here." Jane said as she tried to pull Maura into a hug, but the blonde kept pushing away.

"I-I c-can't. G-go awa-ay J-jane." Maura stuttered.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Maura." Jane said knowing she'd hit a nerve within the Doctor's emotions.

At this Maura stopped resisting Jane and collapsed into the taller girl's arms. She cried desperately into her shoulder and clawed at her shirt trying to pull her impossibly closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura." Jane said as she felt Maura's legs buckling underneath her. Not in the right position to pick her up, Jane lowered herself and Maura to the bedroom floor gently. Understanding the Doctor needed to get this out, whatever this was. She allowed the older woman to crawl into her lap and hide her face in Jane's neck as she continued to cry. She wrapped her arms around Maura's small, shaking frame and held her close as if she were a child.

Jane wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting on the floor, but she could see the blue evening sky had turned pitch black, with just the moon's light shining through the windows. Noticing the smaller woman's sobs had subsided and her breathing had evened out, Jane assumed the Doctor was fast asleep. Jane slowly felt the honey blonde's once tight grip on her shirt loosen until her hand dropped.

Jane knew this position wasn't good for the older woman's back or neck. She scooted forward ever so gently and put her right arm underneath the Doctor's knees and her left around the woman's shoulder as she stood up and held the woman close to her.

Jane walked over to Maura's bed, and carefully placed the Doctor's limp body on it, making sure her head was resting against the pillow. Just as she was pulling away from her, she felt Maura's arms tense around her neck as the teacher grabbed the brunette tightly.

"Stay." Maura whispered into the darkness.

"What?" Jane said, not sure if the Doctor was talking in her sleep.

"Stay with me, Jane." She repeated again as she pulled Jane down on top of her. Jane willingly let the doctor lead her.

Once the brunette was on the bed, Maura tilted them over slightly so that Jane was on her back and she was on her side.

Jane fidgeted around for a while until she was able to relax. Once she was comfortable, Jane felt the Doctor snuggle up to her side and hide her face once again in the brunette's neck. Maura also threw her leg over both of Jane's and with her slender arm resting on Jane's chest, just below her heart. Just as Jane was about to fall into a deep slumber she heard Maura speak out, not hearing what she said she asked her to repeat it.

"What?" Jane whispered into the darkness.

"Take off your shirt." Maura said a little louder.

Jane's eyes snapped open, surely she misheard the Doctor?

"Er, Maura I don't think that's such a good idea." Jane said biting her lip.

However instead of answering Maura sat up slightly and pulled her top from over her head and threw it on the floor. Jane felt herself become speechless and her mouth became dry, the Doctor was well and truly nicely endowed in the chest area. Her large, bra clad breasts were straining against the thin lace material. Looking anywhere, but at the Doctor, Jane was extremely glad the darkness hid the blush on her face. Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane's shirt, her nails scratching her torso as it rested against Jane's heart.

"I need to feel you against me, Jane." Maura begged.

Suddenly, Jane understood, this wasn't a game or a way to seduce the teen, it was a comfort thing, an act of reassurance. Jane sat up and unbuttoned her shirt before she tossed it to the floor and settled against Maura. Jane smiled as she heard the Doctor sigh, pulling up the bed sheet, she covered them both before she fell into a deep slumber. Jane's last thoughts were to text her Ma that she wasn't coming home tonight. She would have to deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up lying on her back. She opened her eyes but the bright morning light shone in, causing her to close them again. As she reopened them, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed, these weren't her sheets, these purple walls weren't hers. Jane realized the only person she knew who would have a hand drawn picture of their bedroom wall would be Maura.

"The hell." Jane husked her voice full of sleep as she tried to sit up. She panicked slightly when she realized she was topless only in a plain black bra with a dead weight holding her down.

Jane looked down and felt her heart swell, she saw Maura looking so beautiful. She was fast asleep head resting on Jane's bare chest with her hands wrapped around her waist. Jane felt honoured that the Doctor trusted her enough to let her see her in such a broken state, although she tried to push Jane away, Jane never left her. As she smiled down at the Doctor and brushed the messy honey blonde hair from her sleeping face she began to think.

Why was it that Maura had to be comforted by a girl she'd only known for a few months and not her husband? It should have been him holding her while she cried. It should have been him carrying her to bed. It should be him lying in bed with her right now but no. He wasn't there for her like Jane was; Jane wouldn't leave her like he did.

Although Jane had never met Ian, she didn't understand how Maura could love a man who wasn't there for her. Jane thought back to what her Nonna said about true love before she died and how once you understand it, it can be as simple as being there for someone who needs you. Just like Jane's granddad did while her Nonna died in hospital. He held her hand throughout everything; he never complained or questioned anything she did, he was just there for her. Suddenly everything became clear to Jane, all the uncertain, mixed up, confused feelings she had going on since she met the Doctor, they all seemed to make sense, she was not only smitten with the Doctor, she wanted her. Not in the typical teenager lust over your teacher way, she wanted Maura all for herself. But Jane wasn't stupid, she knew this would never happened, Maura was married for Christ sake, she had two adorable children.

Jane groaned as she remembered she and Maura still needed to talk. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want that conversation, so Jane did was what Jane does best. She decided to avoid it at all costs.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"Hi." Jane smiled down as the groggy looking Doctor looked up at her.

"What time is it?" Maura yawned.

"You're the one wearing the watch." Jane smirked. Maura stretch a little before checking her watch. She cringed when she realized the ungodly hour and thanked god, they had a week off school.

"Jane, I wanted to, well I- wanted to thank you for last night." Maura smiled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's er okay." Jane sat up and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, I-I'm gonna go make the kids breakfast." Jane mumbled as she hopped of the bed and grabbed her shirt.

"Jane it's six in the morning. The kids won't be up for a few hours?" Maura said as she leaned back against the headboard, confused as to why Jane was running.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Jane laughed.

"D-do you think maybe it's time had that t-" Maura tried.

"I'm gonna head out for a run." Jane completely ignored what Maura was about to say as she tied up her hair.

"Jane, I really think we should-" Maura tried again.

"God, I'm getting out of shape." Jane laughed as she patted her rock hard stomach before heading for the door.

Maura got the message; Jane clearly didn't want to have this talk after suggesting they should. Sighing, she watched as the teen practically ran out of the room.

"Be careful Jane." Maura shouted from the room. A few minutes later, she heard the front door shut.

* * *

Jane was running, she hadn't been running for god knows how long. But she hadn't stopped once, she just needed to run, it was like she was out away from reality, away from Maura, away from the conversation that they so desperately needed to have. Every time she thought about the honey blonde she picked up her pace and ran even faster. She had placed her head phones in when she left the Isles house but she had no music on, it hadn't occurred to her to press play. Rather than listening to music, she was listening to her mind. She felt awful about walking out on the Doctor this morning but she didn't know what else to do. Jane laughed to herself; at least she would be fit to start the police Academy next Summer.

When Jane finally found the will to stop running, she noticed she ended up in Dana Avenue. Pulling her phone from the fitness strap on her arm she saw she had two messages, both from Maura. Unlocking her phone she opened the message window. The first message she had received about twenty minutes after leaving the house and the second she received 4 minutes ago.

_Maura Isles_

_"Be safe while running. Don't forget to hydrate every fifteen minutes."_

_07:45_

_Maura Isles_

_"Where are you? You've been gone for four hours. Text me to let me know you're safe please, Jane."_

_11:02_

She sighed and decided it would be best to reply to the text, typing out a quick message she hit send.

_"I'm fine, just went for a long run. Ended up in Dana Ave."_

Jane had just locked her phone, when she felt a vibration.

_Maura Isles_

_"Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

_11:04_

Jane smiled, she imagined the Doctor hadn't put her phone down.

_"No. It's okay, I'll run back be about another hour."_

As Jane placed her phone back in her pocket she noticed a little shop crammed in-between a large butchers and a hair salon. It had a little gold sign saying _'J's Jewels._' For some unbeknownst reason Jane walked towards the little shop window where she saw a number of necklaces, rings and pendants. There was one that caught her eye, unable to stop herself she walked into the shop.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since Jane said she was heading back. Maura couldn't help the panic that flooded through her. It was nearing on ten to one and the Doctor was worried. Both Hope and Charles were sat on the table eating their lunch of fruit and honey. The little girl was sucking a piece of water melon as she followed her mother's frantic pacing up and down the kitchen. The honey blonde was wearing down her heels; she couldn't stop pacing up and down the kitchen, checking her phone every second. She was oblivious to what her children were doing, although only Hope seemed remotely interested in what her mother was doing.

"Madame she will be fine, she's an adult." Miss. Rosa tried to calm the younger woman down.

"I know it's jus-" Maura was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Taking a deep breath she stormed off towards the foyer.

"Where the hell have you been Jane Clementine Rizzoli?!" Maura snapped her hand on her hip as she stared at the teen holding loads of carrier bags.

"Calm down Maur, I was just getti-" Jane smiled but Maura was having none of it.

"Calm down? You said you'd be back in an hour Jane!" Maura's voice roared through the house.

"That was nearly two hours ago!" The older woman flared her nostrils.

"Come on Maura, I lost track of time Maur. I'm sorry I didn-" Jane laughed, Maura was so overreacting.

"You lost track of time?" Maura said quietly.

"Did it ever occur to you to send a text or better yet answer your damn phone!" Maura shouted as she stared down the shocked Italian.

Maura was beyond furious; she'd been gone for hours and not once had she replied to a text or answer her phone. Every possibly situation from getting hit to a car to being kidnapped ran through Maura's head.

Jane clenched her fist as she held her temper in. Taking a deep breath, she carried the bags into the kitchen, walking past Maura without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Do not walk away from me Jane Rizzoli." Maura yelled.

Jane walked into the kitchen to see two shocked faces and one terrified one.

"Hi guys." Jane whispered as she passed Hope and Charles to place the bags on the counter, near the fridge.

"Why's Mama shoutin?" Hope whispered, afraid if her mother heard her, she'd be on the receiving end of that voice.

"She's just angry at me baby. Don't worry about it." Jane said as she kissed Hope's forehead before tickling her chin, earning a toothy grin.

Jane looked towards the threshold to see Maura stood, staring as her chest rose and fell. Glancing towards Miss. Rosa, the woman gave her a sympathetic look. Jane swallowed harshly and walked towards Maura, knowing she should explain herself.

"My phone didn't have any signal because I've spent the past hour in Wal-Mart getting Halloween decorations for the kids since we didn't get the chance, the other day." Jane said calmly as she reached the living room. However, Maura kept on her game face.

"I spent the rest of my time waiting in a jewellery store because I got this." Jane said as she held out a long black box.

"However, I had to wait almost an hour because I got it specially altered for you."

"But now?" Jane scoffed.

"Now I'm not sure why I even bothered." Jane huffed as she pushed the rectangle box into Maura's chest before she headed off upstairs.

Maura looked down at the box in her hand as she heard Jane stomp her way upstairs. She felt guilty for raising her voice at Jane but she was just so worried when she wasn't answering her phone. Opening the leather box Maura knew just from the feel of the box, whatever it was, was expensive. As she lifted the lid she looked down to find a silver necklace, with a thin chain and a pendant attached at the bottom. The pendant was the outline of a love heart entwined with a circle that had an emerald green Peridot gem in the middle. Maura felt her heart race at the gift. It was stunning; the Peridot was Maura's birthstone.

The whole thing was beautiful; it wasn't too flashy, but still looked elegant and refrained. Maura felt guilt bubble up inside her, the young girl had spent most of her morning waiting for a necklace to be made for Maura and when she finally came back Maura shouted at her for being late. The honey blonde groaned, why did she always do this?

* * *

Once Maura had entertained the children by sitting and watching film after film, they finally fell asleep watching the Lion King. Hope had fallen asleep at the beginning when the music began and Charles had made it up until the song '_Hakuna Matata'_ before falling fast asleep.

Maura covered up her children with a blanket before she went in search for Jane. She really needed to apologize, she had no right speaking to her the way she did, it was uncalled for and out of line. Maura headed for the kitchen to place the dirty plates from the living room into the sink when she spotted the back of Jane, sat on the floor by the pool, her feet dangling into the water. Maura placed the dishes in the sink, grabbed the box from the side and headed out for the back.

"Mind if I join you?" Maura whispered. Jane just nodded in response, not trusting her words. Maura sat down, close to Jane and dipped her feet in the water.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it was out of order." Maura took a deep breath.

"I was just so worried when you didn't reply to any of my messages. My imagination started to run wild." Maura laughed.

"You spoke to me like I was a child." Jane mumbled, unable to look at the Doctor.

"I know and I apologize. I know you're an adult Jane, believe me." Maura huffed.

"But when you're living under my roof, despite your age, you're still my responsibility Jane." Maura whispered, she really didn't want to start another fight.

"I can't believe I shouted at you when all you were doing was getting the children decorations." Maura looked down; she was so embarrassed with herself.

"And the necklace Jane, I-It's-" Maura couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Do you like it?" Jane looked up to meet Maura's eyes.

"Jane it's perfect but I can't accept it." Maura said looking down at Jane's feet swinging back and forth, before they stopped.

"What? What do you mean you can't accept it? Why not?" Jane's mouth hung open.

"Because, I don't want to begin to think how much it cost. You shouldn't have spent your money on me Jane; I don't deserve it especially after the way I spoke to you today." Maura said as she felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Hey, look at me…" Maura looked up from the pool and into Jane's dark brown eyes.

"You deserve it Maura. We all make mistakes but I forgive you for today. I understand why you were so upset." Jane smiled, a grin matching Maura's.

"Can you put it on?" Maura asked as she turned her head and moved her hair to one side.

Jane smiled as she took the box and pulled out the necklace. Bringing her hands in front of Maura's she gently clipped the necklace into place. Maura dropped her hair and turned around to face Jane she smiled. The Italian girl brought her hand to the pendant around Maura's neck.

"Peridot is the birthstone for people born in August. It is believed to protect the wearer from evil and help improve relationships. It signifies friendship and beauty." Jane paused to look into Maura's eyes.

"You're successful in whatever you do, have a creative mind and your friends adore your nature." Jane grinned, at the way Maura blushed.

"Peridot is everything that is you Maura Dorothea Isles. You are God's gift." Jane whispered as she let go of the pendent and watched it fall to Maura's chest.

"Ca-Can I hug you?" Maura whispered, Jane nodded and she dived on the girl, hiding her face in her neck and inhaling her scent.

"We need to talk." Maura mumbled, although she made to attempt to move or start the conversation.

"I know." Jane's voice was barely recognizable.

"I don't want to break this little bubble we are in." Maura whispered as she pulled back from the embrace.

"I'm scared." Jane mumbled as she looked up at Maura.

"I know sweetie. So am I." Maura looked down, suddenly nervous.

"I'm terrified about how you've managed to make me feel more alive than I've felt in the past ten years." Maura looked into Jane's eyes.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" Jane asked, hoping to confide in the older woman.

"Honestly? I don't know." Maura really didn't have an answer for that.

The two women knew they needed to talk but they didn't know how to start. They were both sacred of this feeling but didn't know how to push through and decided what to do. Rather than talk about it, they spend the rest of the evening cuddled up with one another, neither saying a word, just enjoying the quiet and the feel of one another, both lost in their thoughts.

Maura was terrified about how she felt. Terrified of her actions, terrified of losing her family, terrified of losing her career.

_Terrified of breaking Jane's __heart__._

* * *

It was the evening before Halloween, Jane, Maura, Hope and Charles where just finishing off the last of the decorations. Hope was running around dressed up as a pumpkin and was putting fake plastic spiders everywhere. Charles was wearing a pirate's outfit and placing _'do not cross'_ tape down the banister. Jane was stood wearing devil horns and was filling up the giant cauldron with candy that Maura had decided, she wanted placed on a small table in the foyer. Considering this was the children's first Halloween where they could actually go trick or treating Maura decided to open the foyer to the public so that children could walk in and grab a hand full of candy.

Maura had also gone overboard with the costumes; neither Hope nor Charles could decide what they wanted to be so Maura bought one of every costume she could find in their sizes for them to try on. Charles had seen the pirate outfit straight away and knew he wanted to be that. Whereas Hope had been changing outfits all day and still couldn't pick which one she wanted to be. First it was a bat, then it was a cat, then a princess, then it changed to a ghost and now she wanted to be a pumpkin. Jane knew it wouldn't be long before the toddler got bored and changed her mind so she and Miss. Rosa kept the sewing equipment out to mix and match different parts from each outfit to make whatever the girl chose next as the store didn't have a lot in her **size**.

"Right that's everything done outside." Maura said as she walked into the foyer with a witch's hat on her head. It took a lot of persuading from Jane to convince Maura to wear the hat. Dressing up for the Doctor was not an option.

Maura had decided it was too cold outside for the children to decorate so she decided to do it. She had covered, her gate, porch and patio, as well as her house with toilet paper, fake spider webs, lights, plastic zombies and goons and outside on the porch were pumpkins each person in the house had calved out, even Miss. Rosa.

"It's looking good Maur and the kids are so excited." Jane said as she took a piece of candy and popped it in her mouth.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you place another piece of candy in that mouth of yours. I'll put you on door duty tomorrow night." Maura threaten with a smile. Jane swallowed the sweet and put her hands up in surrender.

Hope came running through the foyer dragging the police tape and dropping spiders everywhere. Charles was chasing the little girl but was finding it difficult to keep up with the sword attached to his belt.

"Mama, she pulled the tape off the banister!" The boy huffed; his sister had ruined his hard work. Maura and Jane looked down at the little girl who was spinning around in a circle and had wrapped herself up in the police tape.

"Well, I think it's time for bed don't you think Jane?" Maura said as she saw just how excited he children were.

"Yup." Jane said as she scooped the little toddler up who was busy trying to untie the knot she made in the tape, effectively trapping herself.

* * *

Once Jane was sure each child was asleep she headed back downstairs. On the way she fixed the police tape back to the banister and headed into the kitchen where Maura was pouring a glass of wine. Jane smiled at Maura in the witch's hat humming to herself.

"God I loved Halloween as a child, all the excitement and dressing up. Didn't you?" Jane asked as she got up and sat on the stool.

"No, I've never dressed up nor have I ever been trick or treating. We never celebrated it growing up." Maura said shrugging.

"What? Why?" Jane said in disbelief.

"My parents thought it was a ridiculous idea, all money making." Maura laughed.

"My mother said it was ludicrous, children knocking on people's doors and expecting candy, she said it reminded her of lower class people begging." Maura took a sip of her wine.

"My mother was never the maternal type. The thought of being surrounded by children made her uneasy. I guess that's why she hated the idea of Halloween." Maura smirked.

"So, you never asked to go trick or treating?" Jane said feeling a little bad she'd nagged Maura to put the hat on. She understood now, why she was so reluctant.

"I asked my mother one year and she laughed and said, I quote _'I will not have any daughter of mine dressing up in ridiculous costumes and expecting candy from people like a peasant._'" Maura laughed.

"It was different times Jane, I know there's only twelve year's between us but a lot had changed in those twelve years before you were born." Maura defended when Jane gave her a weird look.

"Society changed, people's opinions changed. My mother thought the idea of children running around asking people for sweets was insane. Whereas I'm sure your mother thinks it's adorable. Two different generations, two different backgrounds." Maura looked at the teen who nodded her head, her mother loved Halloween.

"Since then, I never asked for much. But my mother wanted to prove her point about Halloween, so one year, when I was nine, she made me stay with our housekeeper and answer the door to children and see how _'ridiculous'_ they looked." Maura felt a shiver at the memory.

"Lots of children came that night, it was a warm evening for the end of October, they all looked so amazing in their costume, some homemade and some bought in the local store. All I wanted to do was dress up." Maura took a long sip of her wine.

"This little girl, she must have been about six was dressed as a princess. I couldn't stop staring at her tiara. At this point I was obsessed with princesses. It's all I ever wanted to be. Anyway she saw me staring at it; it was so magical; it even lit up and made a sound when you clicked a button. I know that seems so overrated now but when I was younger, it was rare you had a toy that made a noise." Maura rolled her eyes at Jane.

"Anyhow, she walked over to me and noticed I wasn't dressed up. She looked at me for a while before she took the tiara off her head and stretched up to put it on mine. She looked up at me with these big blue eyes and said 'Now _you can be a princess too._' Before she walked off. I never forgot that, it's one of my favourite memories." Maura said as she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry you never got to celebrate it Maur." Jane rubbed her upper arm as she walked past.

"That reminds me, your daughter wants to be a frog now." Jane smiled at Maura rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me. Did I buy a frog costume?" Maura furrowed her brows, she'd bought so many costumes in the past twenty four hours, she wasn't sure.

"No, I don't think you did. However, I did see a lizard costume in Charles' pile. I guess Miss. Rosa can do something with that." Jane winked as she headed off the find the unused costume. Maura smiled at how enthusiastic Jane was. Grabbing her glass, she headed for the living room to read a few chapters of her journal.

* * *

An hour later Jane was sat in the study with Miss. Rosa, they had successfully transformed a lizard costume into a frog. All that was left to do was the legs. Jane pulled a face as she held up the light green legs, they would definitely be too long for Hope.

"What inch is Hope's inside leg Jane?" Miss. Rosa asked as she began to line up a black piece of fabric to the green head of the costume

"I'm not sure, do you mind asking Madame?" Miss. Rosa asked as she concentrated of putting the black threat through the needle.

"Sure." Jane said happily as she headed in search for Maura.

Jane was heading into the foyer, when she couldn't find Maura anywhere else. She was busy playing with the cut on her finger where the needle has stabbed her to notice the Doctor was indeed in the foyer.

"Hey Maur, What inch is Hope's inside le-" Jane began but as she looked up, she froze.

There in the door way was a tall, muscly, light skinned man with light brown hair. He was a few inches taller than Jane and he was wearing a brown coat and dark pants, a backpack on the floor by his feet. Jane watched as Maura's arms wrapped around his head and her legs wrapped around his waist as he had one hand underneath her bum supporting her weight and the other around her back, pulling her closer.

* * *

The two were stood there kissing; lips connected and tongues battling for dominance. Jane held her breath as the man opened his eyes, still kissing Maura and looked towards Jane before he pulled back from the kiss. It didn't take long for Maura to realize he wasn't looking at her and follow his line of sight.

"Oh god." Maura whispered in shock as she stared at the teenager. The tall man released his grip around Maura's body and gently placed her down on the floor.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Sorry Jane." Maura laughed nervously as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, erasing any evidence of the sloppy kiss she'd just received.

"Who are you?" Jane asked as she stared the man down, completely ignoring Maura.

"This is Ian…my husband." Maura whispered. Jane's dark brown eyes snapped to meet Maura's hazel green ones. The honey blonde felt her heart tighten at the pain she saw staring back at her.

_That was not how she wanted Jane to meet her husband._


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and hope I did it justice.

**A/N**: ADFA is an organisation called Australian Doctors for Africa.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

When Jane heard the words '_my husband'_ she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach, she felt frozen to the spot, unable to move her body or her mouth. She looked between the man and woman standing in front of her. Maura's face was unreadable, she looked scared, guilty and surprised, whereas Ian looked confused.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, hoping to bring the girl down from whatever she was feeling.

Jane shook her head side to side as she came back to reality, looking towards that tall, handsome man; she smiled at the extended hand.

"Again, Ian Faulkner." Ian smiled at the younger girl.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane smiled back at him as she shook his hand with a firm grip.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jane. I've heard a lot about you." A thick Australian accent greeted Jane's ears.

Maura watched as the two interacted, she couldn't help but feel horrible that Jane had to meet her husband that way. Seeing them kissing like that was not how she wanted to introduce him to Jane. She was surprised to see him standing in her doorway but happy? She wasn't particularly happy to see him, in fact, she cursed his bad timing. She loved spending her evenings alone with Jane. The children tucked up in bed, just she and the Italian snuggled up on the couch, watching some documentary that Jane would whined nonstop throughout but watched just because Maura wanted to. Now, well now, Maura knew that would have to stop.

"Hmm, Rizzoli, Is that Italian?" Ian smiled as he pulled his hand back.

"Yes, it is." Jane shrugged.

"It's rather late, what time do you work until?" Ian tilted his head, he was hoping to catch his wife alone.

"I'm-er-actually staying overnight for the week as the children are off school." Jane looked towards the Doctor to find her watching her intensely.

"Oh, Maura never mentioned it." Ian looked at his wife.

"Well, I didn't think it was imp-" Maura began but was interrupted.

"Mama?" Hope mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

All three adults looked towards the tiny body, dressed in a Halloween onsie, standing on the third step from the bottom.

"Hope darling." Ian grinned as he crouched down; arms wide open, encouraging his little girl to come into them.

The little girl squinted her eyes as she looked at her father. Holding the banister, she made her way down the last few steps and slowly walked towards the adults. As she got closer to her father, she made no attempt to hug him, she simply walked between his crouched legs and looked up into his eyes.

"Daddy." The little girl whispered as she reached her hand up and rubbed his stubbly cheek before poking his nose. Ian smiled at his daughter and kissed the little hand as it reached his mouth. However, the toddler pulled away and looked at her mother and Jane.

"Jayne." Hope mumbled as she held her hands up, wanting to be picked up.

"Hey there, baby girl." Jane grinned as she scooped up the blonde haired girl.

Ian looked at his daughter and felt slightly hurt she went straight to Jane. He didn't know why he felt so hurt, it wasn't like he'd been around much, it always took her a few days to come around and cuddle up with her father.

"I hads a bad dream, Jay." Hope sniffed as she buried her face into Jane's chest.

"Oh sweetie. Do you want some warm milk?" Jane asked, knowing that soothed the toddler. Hope shook her head.

"How about I come and sit in bed with you?" Jane mumbled into the blonde hair.

"Okay." Hope sighed.

"Hope darling, can daddy have a hug?" Ian tried, hoping to soothe his daughter. Hope shook her head and hid her face in Jane's chest again.

"She's just tired." Maura piped up as she rubbed Ian's bicep, hoping he didn't feel too bad. Ian looked down at his daughter and huffed.

"I'll just go and put her down." Jane smiled as she found an escape, nodding to both adults, she headed up the stairs.

Maura watched as she Italian held her daughter close and headed up the stairs, sighing she turned her attention back to her husband to be greeted by his lips.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Don't you Maura?" Ian said, wiggling his eyebrows as he picked up his wife, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ian! Put me down!" Maura laughed. The Australian slapped her ass and headed for their bedroom.

* * *

As the two made their way into the bedroom, Ian threw his wife down on the bed and pulled her pajama pants down.

"Ian." Maura tried to sit up.

"Ian honey. We can't." Maura laughed as she steady his hands working on her panties.

"Jane's in the next room, honey." Maura whispered as he finally stopped.

"So? We can just keep it down." The dark haired man said as he kissed his wife and un-did her shirt.

"Well I can." The Australian laughed.

Maura tried to argue, but she was silenced by a tongue. Maura had to admit, she missed him so began to kiss him back as she worked the belt from his jeans. Ian groaned and made short work of kicking off his pants as she grabbed his wife's breasts. Maura inhaled sharply as she pulled away from Ian's lips, she turned her head to the side as he kissed down her neck. Maura gasped when the cool air hit her sensitive mound, she had to admit, she missed being touched, it had been months. Maura groaned when she tried to tangle her fingers in his short hair as he took a straining nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly. Maura smiled when she saw mischievous, dark brown eyes looking up at her.

Maura's eyes shut tight and her hands began to play with her own nipples as she felt light feathered kisses make their way further down her body. She imagined a certain, young tanned brunette kissing Maura, parting her wet lips with her hot tongue. She imagined Jane's calloused hands pinching her hard nipples, she imaged the Italian's cheeky smile grinning up at her as she spreads her legs.

"Oh god." Maura whispered as she chewed on her lip, trying to hold back a loud moan.

She couldn't stop her thoughts, she was soaked and there was no denying the thoughts of Jane touching her turned Maura on.

"Oh, Jane." Maura moaned as her hips rose into the finger that was circling her clit.

Ian was too busy pulling off his boxers to free his erect cock to notice his wife moaning someone else name. He groaned as his hard member was released, spreading his wife he's he smiled at how she was soaked.

Meanwhile Maura had lost herself as she imagined looking down to find Jane's head between her legs, she couldn't remove the image from her head. She imagined the teen, teasing her by blowing on her clit before taking it between her lips.

"You're absolutely drenched." Ian whispered as he smirked up at his wife before taking a long swipe of her soaked centre.

Maura furrowed her brows when she heard a thick Australian accent mumbled something, it wasn't until she felt stubble against her inner thigh did she realize who she was thinking about.

"Oh my god. Get off me." Maura shouted as she sat up in bed and clamped her legs tight and cover her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Ian asked, sitting up.

"Get off me." Maura voice cracked, tears stinging her eyes.

"But we've not even fucked yet?" Ian questioned, confused

"I'm sorry, I c-can't I-" Maura sobbed, as she got up out of bed and grabbed her robe.

"But I'm still hard?" Ian looked over at his wife as he pulled the covered up over his bottom half.

Maura stared at her husband in disbelieve and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a medical journal and threw it at him before storming down the stairs.

"What the hell Maura?" Ian mumbled as he dodged the book. Shaking his head at his wife's outburst, he stroked himself until he came. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome him.

Maura made her way downstairs, she needed air, and she needed it now. She was so confused, every time she pushed out her feelings and thoughts about Jane, they seemed to come back with a vengeance, she didn't understand, she _loved_ her husband, she was in _love_ with him. At least she thought she was.

Maura flicked on the coffee machine before she took a seat at the kitchen table. She was so unbelievably confused, she felt guilty about the way Jane met her husband and she wanted nothing more than to apologize but what for? Kissing her husband? The man she loved? That would look odd and confuse this already confusing situation even more. Yet Maura felt guilty about getting her husband so worked up, only to leave him to sort his own needs out. However, Maura felt awful, every single time she even looked at Jane. Maura didn't understand what was going on with her, she wasn't doing anything wrong was she? There wasn't anything wrong with looking or imagining. So why did she feel as though she was being unfaithful to her husband?

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up at ten o'clock. She was shocked that Maura or the children hadn't been to wake her up. Stretching, she got out of the bed, pulled her hair up and headed out of the room.

Coming downstairs, she saw the Isles family sat on the table, Maura was feeding Hope, Charles was reading a book and Ian had his head in the newspaper.

"Jayne!" Hope shouted as she patted her hands on the table.

"Hey baby girl." Jane smiled at the food around her mouth.

Maura looked up and smiled at the younger girl before she blushed, remembering her thoughts the previous night.

"Morning Maur." Jane smiled at the older woman.

"Morning?" Ian folded up his newspaper.

"Just about. Are you always this lazy?" Ian snapped as he stared at the scruffy looking teen.

"Ian!" Maura yelled. Her husband had been in a bad mood all morning, just because they were arguing, it didn't mean he had to take it out on Jane.

Jane scoffed as she got a glass of water.

"What Maura? I prefer if people who work for us are up at the appropriate time to get their job done." Ian snapped back at his wife over the table.

"I love your children Mr. Faulkner." Jane interrupted the staring match between the man and his wife, she could clearly tell they had been arguing.

"I really do. But sometimes? Sometimes they can be extremely exhausting to look after." Jane nodded as she stared him dead in the eye.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." Jane said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"Jane!" Maura snapped, she couldn't believe the teen had just said that.

"Why you ungrateful little bi-" Ian's voice roared through the kitchen, both children cowered as they stared at the father.

"Ian!" Maura shouted, loud enough, it made Jane jump.

Jane walked out of the door and mumbled '_asshole'_ under her breath. The man had known Jane for two minutes and he was already jumping to conclusions about her. He was such an arrogant bastard. How the hell did someone as sweet and kind as Maura end up with someone like Ian as a husband? Huffing she headed for the living room to tidy up the mess the children had made the night before.

"Charles, go and take your sister and find Jane please." Maura asked, her eyes never leaving her husband.

"But Mama we-" Charles whined.

"Now Charles." Maura warned. The older boy huffed and took his sister's hand and headed off to find their nanny.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maura snapped the second her children were out of the room.

"My problem?" Ian's mouth hung open.

"There was absolutely no need for you to make that sly remark about Jane. She's been nothing but a godsend helping me with the children. I think she deserves a lie in for once." Maura placed her hand on her hip.

"What about that comment she said to me Maura? She was utterly disrespectful and rude!" The Australian said as she stood on his feet.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a lie." Maura defended the younger girl before she realised what she said.

"Typically, I've been home for less than twenty four hours and already you want to pick a fight about my work." Ian laughed.

"I'm not picking a fight Ian. You made it perfectly clear your career is more important than our family." Maura exhaled, she was tired of always having this conversation.

"Maura-" Ian said in a much calmer tone.

"Don't Ian." Maura hissed.

"Just don't, I'm tired of having this same conversation over and over." Maura said as she headed off out the kitchen, she wanted to be alone for once.

* * *

Not long after tidying, Jane decided to take the kids out in the back when she heard shouting. Not wanting the children to hear their parents arguing, she thought a game of Soccer was in order.

"Penalty!" Charles shouted when Jane accidentally tripped him up trying to tackle him.

"Come on! I barely touched you." Jane teased at the boy rolling around grabbing his leg. Jane was concerned at first until she saw the smile playing on his lips.

Pennyty." Hope rolled on the floor like her brother unable to stop giggling.

"Hey Mama." Hope shouted as she waved at her mother who had walked out of the back door.

Jane turned to see Maura walking over as she waved at her daughter.

"I wanna kick it!" Hope squealed as she ran to her brother who smiled and began to show her how to kick it to get the ball in the top corner of the net.

"Hey." Jane whispered, as Maura walked up to her.

"Hi." Maura repeated as she turned towards her children, happy they were occupied, she took Jane's hand.

"Where are we going?" Jane whispered, however Maura kept silent until they were by the side of the house, away from the kitchen windows.

"Maura, wha-" Jane tried, but was silenced.

"Hold me." Maura blurted out.

"What?" Jane tilted her head.

"Ju-just hold me." Maura begged as she leaned into Jane's embrace, her arms wrapping themselves around a thin waist as her head rested on her shoulder.

Jane never said a word; she brought her hands down and pulled Maura tight against her. Maura sighed, as she snuggled into Jane's frame, much like her daughter did.

"Maura I-" Jane stopped herself as she took a breath.

"I think I-"

"Mama, can I put my costume on now, please?" Hope appeared from around the corner and stopped when she saw her mother and Jane in an embrace.

"Of course baby." Maura cleared her throat as she moved from Jane.

"Char, Mama said yes!" Hope squealed as she took her mother's hand, pulling her back towards the house. Jane stood still, completely overwhelmed, it had been a day and already she missed holding Maura like that. Sighing, she headed back inside; she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Jane smiled as she watched Maura get practically dragged up stairs by her two children. Looking at the man stood doing the dishes; she took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"Ian, I nee-" Jane started.

"Ah, Jane there you are." Ian said as she dried his hands on the tea towel.

"I was just going to come and look for you. Do you mind if I have a word?" The old man said as he held his hand out, pointing to the dinner table.

"Sure. I actually wanted to talk to you." Jane smiled a fake smile no less.

The two made it over to the dinner table and both took a seat opposite the other. Jane looked at Ian for a while and he stared back, both didn't know how to start what they both needed to say.

"I wanted to-"

"I think maybe-"

Both adults smiled.

"Sorry, you go first." Ian laughed.

"No, you go first." Jane smiled.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Ian started as he swallowed his own pride.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier this morning." Ian furrowed his brows.

"There was absolutely no need for me to have made that comment towards you. It was uncalled for." Ian took a breath.

"I shouldn't have said what I did either." Jane picked at her nails.

"You're their father; it wasn't my place to say that." Jane looked down; she hated admitting she was wrong.

"I may be their father Jane, but what you said was nothing but the truth." The older man took a deep breath.

"I am trying to be a better father and a better husband." Ian looked down.

"I know you must think I'm an awful father, I work away more times in the year than I see my own family." Ian swallowed harshly.

"I just-It's hard, working for the ADFA, is all I've ever done. It's all I know how to do. I didn't plan to come to America and fall in love with Maura, I didn't plan to marry her and I certainly didn't plan to get her pregnant. We were both so young and in love, I just wanted to be with her, but I also wanted to be in Africa." Ian smiled.

"I'd never been so happy when she got on that plane with me to Africa. It all happened so quickly, it never crossed my mind; she'd want to come back to America to see her family. Obviously, as the children got older, Africa wasn't the place for them, it wasn't safe, it wasn't exactly clean and I agreed with her, I still do agree with her that they need some stability in their lives. But I have to be where I'm needed." Ian chanced a look at Jane, only to find her listening. She never knew the story of how Ian and Maura met, it never occurred to her to ask.

"I know my children and wife need me, but-but so do people, children and families in Africa who are dying from curable diseases, they just don't have the money or support to do it. I'm needed there more than I am here." Ian sighed, he wished his wife understood.

"I just-I don't-my children, they're completely different people, they've grown up so quickly and I find each time I come home, I'm having to relearn them." The Australian _huffed._

"I just want them to look at me, the way they look at Maura." Ian sighed.

"Maura's their mother. They're always going to look at her the way they do." Jane reasoned.

"I know. I just want to have some family time; I want to learn what food they love and what colours they hate. What makes them laugh, what makes them sad." Ian laughed.

"I want to see my wife look at me the same way she did when I proposed to her in Africa." Ian smiled.

"I think that's a good idea." Jane smiled.

"I'm glad you agree because.." Ian trailed off.

"Because, I don't want you to come tonight." Ian looked Jane dead in the face. How had a heart to heart, changed so quickly?

"Excuse me?" Jane looked at the older man.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Jane; it's absolutely nothing to do with you personally. I just think it would be better if we spent Halloween together." The older man tensed as the Italian looked annoyed.

"Just the four of us, as a _family_." Ian mumbled.

Jane felt a stabbing sensation in her chest, '_family'_ she often forget she wasn't actually a part of this family, she was just a nanny, just another person. The Italian stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say to that. What did you say to that? After all, she wasn't a part of the family.

"I'm so glad you understand." Ian smiled as he patted Jane's hand. He took her silence as the right answer.

* * *

Later that night, Maura had finally managed to get two extremely excited children dressed up in their costumes. Happy that they were both comfortable and warm, she helped them downstairs, carrying their buckets and made them stand in the foyer so she could take pictures. Maura hadn't even realised Jane wasn't around because she'd been so occupied with calming her children down and getting them dressed.

"Miss Rosa, is Jane around?" Maura asked as the older woman walked past, carrying bags of sweets to put in the cauldron for the trick or treaters.

"I thought she was helping you get the children ready, Madame." Miss Rosa shrugged and carried on with her task.

"Well, look at you two!" Ian's voice rang through the house.

"Daddy, I'm a wog!" Hope shouted as she got on all fours and started hopping.

"And what a beautiful frog you are darling." Ian laughed as he picked up his daughter and tickled her stomach.

"Stop daddy!" The toddler screeched.

"Arr, love the sword captain'" Ian mimicked a pirate voice as his son grinned up at his father. Maura smiled at the picture in front of her, the two seemed more relaxed around him now.

"Ian, have you seen Jane? She wasn't in her room and we really need to get going before it gets too dark." Maura asked. She didn't want to go out too late as she knew how scared her son would be.

"She's gone dear." The old man said as he put his daughter on the ground.

"Gone where?" Maura wondered, she couldn't have possibly gone to get more sweets, they had boxes full.

"I heard her on the phone, something about having plans." Ian shrugged as he straightened out the bandana on his son's head.

"I'm not sure, I never asked. It wasn't any of my business." The man smiled, he knew it wouldn't be difficult for his wife to believe his lies.

"Plans but she-" Maura stopped when her husband interrupted her.

"Darling, she's a teenager; she probably went to a party or something." The older man shrugged.

_That damn party._

Maura felt extremely hurt, the girl had promised she'd come trick or treating. Maura took a deep breath; she thought Jane was better than that. Maura laughed, she must have sneaked out when Maura was getting the children ready. The Italian was always one to run from things and deal with them later. Maura felt so guilty, how was she going to tell Hope?

"Jayne isn't coming trick or treating Mama?" Hope asked, her eyes filled with tears. Maura was shocked; did the little girl read her mind? Was her facial expression that obvious?

"Who told you that baby?" Maura asked.

"I did, thought I'd save you having to do it. I know how much Hope adores Jane." Ian rubbed his wife's back.

"Oh honey, don't cry! We can still have fun without Jane." Maura tried to soothe her child and stop the face paint from smudging.

"But I want Jayne Mama." The toddler cried.

"Oh honey." Maura held back her own tears, so much for a Halloween special. Suddenly, Ian felt awful but it was too late, the damaged was done.

After almost half an hour of crying, Maura finally managed to calm her daughter down with the promise she could wear her costume to bed that night, face paint and all. The four finally left for their first time trick or treating and all Maura could think about was how furious she was with Jane.

* * *

When Jane left the Isles house, she went for a long well needed walk to clear her head. She took her time, allowing the perfect little family to go out before she came back; she couldn't bear watching them go, they'd look so perfect and happy. It would only remind her all she was is a nanny, nothing more. When Jane finally found the courage to come back, knowing they would have left already, she smirked when she saw herds of children coming in and coming out of the foyer bags full.

"Jane! There you are!" Miss Rosa grinned, although she looked flushed.

"Are you okay?" Jane laughed.

"Lots and lots of excited children and not enough hands." Miss Rosa laughed.

"Madame was looking for, you earlier by the way." The Spanish woman said as she opened a new bag.

"How many children have come?" Jane asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Lost count after the first group. They all look so cute dressed up, much like my grandbabies." The older woman smiled.

"Why don't you go out Jane?" Miss Rosa noticed the Italian was in an odd mood, she was eighteen, she should be out with friends, not sitting in the house with an old woman.

"I'd rather stay and help you." Jane laughed as she took a bag of candy and helped to pour it in the pot, prepared for the night.

Jane had been giving out party bags out for almost two hours, no matter how many children she saw, they all looked so different and so adorable. The Italian stood up and prepared herself for another group of children as they came rushing through the door and practically attacked Jane. The Italian was annoyed as she watched a few older children push past the smaller ones to get to the front. One girl stood out to Jane, she was tanned with thick black hair and was dressed up in a little skeleton princess costume, she looked extremely shy and was eyeing up one of the little zombie teddy that Jane had bought and placed around the house.

As most of the children made their way out of the house after emptying most of the cauldron, the little girl was still standing there, on her own, looking at the teddy but not touching it.

"Hey sweetie." Jane said trying to encourage the little girl to come to her as she crouched down. The girl took another step back away from Jane until the Italian grabbed the teddy. She stopped and stared at the tiny soft toy.

"Here baby, do you want this?" Jane asked, smiling as the little girl's eyes widened and her face had a huge smile, Jane handed the little girl the teddy.

"Bethany don't you ever run-Oh my God, Jane Rizzoli." Riley said as she came in searching for her sister and saw her and Jane talking.

"Riley, hey." Jane mumbled as she stood up straight and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Are you out trick or treating with Tommy?" Riley smiled, fancy bumping into Jane.

"No. I-I has actually worked here. I'm a nanny for this family." Jane shrugged.

"Where are the children?" Riley asked as she looked around, only to see her sister.

"Oh, they went out with their parents to trick or treat and well, I was on door duty." Jane smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, that's sweet." Riley teased.

"This is my little sister Bethany." Riley said as she pointed towards the little girl who was still cuddling the little teddy.

"Bethany, say hello to my friend Jane." Riley laughed as the little girl grinned up at Jane.

"Hey, how come you're not at Ryan's party?" Jane asked, knowing Riley was the party animal type.

"Didn't fancy it." Riley shrugged.

"Too many di-" Jane was cut off.

"Oh my, Jane introduce me to your gorgeous friend." Miss Rosa winked at the Italian who blushed.

"Riley, this is Miss Rosa, she's a housekeeper for the same family so we kinda work together." Jane scratched the back of her neck as the older woman wiggled her eyebrows at Jane.

"Pleasure to me such a beautiful girl, isn't she beautiful Jane?" Miss Rosa said, looking from Riley to Jane with a huge smile on her face.

"Erm, yeah, she is." Jane looked down.

"You are." Jane repeated as she looked towards Riley.

"Thanks." Riley blushed and fought back a smile.

"Anyway, it was nice to see you Jane, I should really get going, my other sister is outside waiting with her friends." Riley cleared her throat.

"Oh No. No, no, you should stay for a while, Jane could do with a friend, she's been working nonstop, she needs a break." Miss Rosa said winking at Jane.

"I'm sure Riley has other things to do." Jane cringed; she could see what Miss Rosa was doing.

"Oh, nonsense, Riley, stay." Miss Rosa argued.

"Well, my other sister is outside and she does normally take Bethany trick or treating, I just tagged along, so I guess I could." Riley said looking to Jane for confirmation.

"Go, go, but come straight back." The older woman warned. Riley scooped up her sister and headed for the door.

"I don't think Doctor Isles would appreciate me having a girl here, Miss Rosa." Jane said.

"You are allowed a friend over yes?" Miss Rosa said.

"Well yes, but-" Jane tried.

"And they have to go by eleven no?" The older woman smirked; she knew the Italian had no valid point.

"Well, yes." Jane agreed.

"Well then." The older woman raised her eyebrow at Jane before giving her a wink.

"All sorted." Riley replied, looking much happier.

"You girls go have fun. I have everything under control here." Miss Rosa shooed them out of the foyer and smirked.

* * *

Maura and Ian were making their way home each carrying a child and a big bag full of candy.

"They're both worn out." Ian whispered, trying not to wake up his son.

"I know." Maura smiled down at the sleeping toddler, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Maybe we could finish what we started last night?" Ian winked at his wife.

"I'm not in the mood for sex." Maura whispered.

"You never seem to be anymore." Ian mumbled under his breath but Maura heard it.

"You've been gone for months. You come home for two days and all you want to do is have sex." Maura whispered, but the tone was stern as she stopped in the street, not too far from the house.

"When I tell you I'm not in the mood you get all high and mighty. I'm bringing up our children on my own and it's extremely hard and tiring." Maura huffed.

"My pants don't drop the second you come waltzing back into my life Ian, for Christ sakes." Maura shook her head as she stomped past her husband, glad that the house was in sight.

It took Maura less than five minutes to get home, she was glad to see most of the candy had gone, she didn't have the energy to find a good hiding spot to keep it away from her children.

"Madame, your home." Miss Rosa smiled as she noticed Ian was trailing behind.

"We are indeed. With two extremely exhausted children." Maura looked at her husband as he walked through the door, Charles at his side.

"Hey honey, how come you woke up?" Maura asked as she looked at her tired son.

"I heard you and daddy arguing." The young boy sulked as he looked between his parents.

"Oh baby, we weren't arguing, we were just talking." Maura tried to brush off the eye roll she saw from Miss Rosa.

"I'm going to bed." The boy huffed as he walked past his mother and headed up the stairs. Maura sighed, now her son was annoyed at her.

"I'll be in the study if you need me." Ian mumbled as he brushed past his wife.

"Let me put her to bed for you." Miss Rosa smiled sympathetically, it was always the same, Ian would come home, Maura and he would argue, the children would be upset and then everything would be normal once he left.

"Thanks you Miss Rosa. You have no idea how much I appreciate the help." Maura said as she kissed her daughter's head.

The Doctor headed into the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine before she downed half of the glass. Today was an utter disaster, nothing had gone right, everything just went completely downhill. Maura was annoyed at her husband, heartbroken for her daughter, she felt guilty about arguing in front of her son and was beyond furious with Jane. There were so many emotions going on in her head, she had no idea what to do or how to deal with it. She was just glad to be home after a long day with a glass of wine in her hand. She just wanted to kick back and relax.

"How was your evening Madame?" Miss Rosa announced her presences.

"Exhausting." Maura mumbled into her glass as she smirked at all the toddlers dirty washing she had in her arms.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what time Jane will be back?" Maura asked, she didn't even know why she bothered.

"Back? Madame, she's been back for hours." Miss Rosa replied, confused as to why Maura would think she would have been gone for so long.

"She's back? Where is she?" Maura placed her wine glass down, she could feel herself becoming angry.

"In her room?" The older woman was confused, she had no idea what was going on. She was about to ask the Doctor what she was talking about, but she found herself looking at a half drank wine glass.

The second Maura realised Jane was in the house and hadn't even had the decency to come down and apologize, she found herself taking the stairs two at a time, anger had overcome her rational mind. Walking down the hallway, she noticed a light coming from under the Jane's door and shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

"You have no idea how-" Maura flung the door open, not even bothering to knock, she was so angry, but she froze when she saw just what exactly she had walked in on.

It happened in slow motion, Maura's eyes looked at the pieces of clothing scattered around the floor, the tangled bed sheets half on the bed, half on the floor, shoes kicked here and there until her eyes landed on the two people in bed. Maura couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. There in bed, in her guest bed, in her house was a topless Jane, sat back against the headboard, with a very naked Riley is straddling her lap. The tattoo covered girl was using her left hand to lean back slightly to support her weight as she lifted her hips up and down riding Jane's fingers as her right was tangled in raven locks, holding the Italian at her place, against her chest, sucking her nipple.

Maura watched as Jane's head, bobbed up and down, busy kissing and sucking naked flesh, she heard the words '_Oh Jane, fuck Jane_' being moaned. Maura watched Jane's free hand that wasn't deep inside the other girl grabbed the toned flesh of the Riley ass as she forced her up and down on her other hand. Those calloused hands, the hands that Maura had imagined touching her, touching someone else, deep inside someone else. Maura felt hot, angry, betrayed, furious and completely devastated.

Maura wanted to say so much, she wanted to scream, she wanted to swear, she wanted to cry. Before she could do any of that, she watched as Jane's head popped back from the tits it was being smothered by, a seductive grin on her face as she heard Riley moaned once again until her dark eyes glanced around the room and landed on hazel green ones.

"Oh fuck. Shit, shit, shit." Jane yelled as she pushed Riley off her and grabbed the covers. Finally, Maura found her words.

"Get dressed and get the hell out of my house." Maura yelled as she picked up a discarded skirt and threw it at the darker girl who was trying hard to cover herself up but made no attempt to move out of the bed.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of my damn house." Maura screamed as Riley finally decided her modesty wasn't the most important thing right now. She tripped a few times as she tried to pick her own clothing from the mess on the floor.

Maura turned away and walked back downstairs. She'd never experience this feeling, she didn't know if she was more annoyed at the fact Jane was having sex after she specifically told her sex wasn't allowed in her house or the fact it wasn't her on top of Jane, riding Jane. She tried to take a few deep breaths but it only made it worse as she struggled to calm herself.

"Is everything okay?" Miss Rosa asked as she looked at the other woman, noticing her distraught state. It was times like this Maura was glad the house was so big, she really didn't want anyone to hear her screaming the way she did, let alone walk in on what she did.

Before the older, Spanish woman could repeat her question, loud footsteps came barrelling down the stairs. Miss Rosa was about to ask what the hurry was when she saw Riley's shirt was on backwards and her shoes and panties in her hand, she understood and felt embarrassed for the teen. Riley didn't even look back as she headed out of the house, not even bothering to close the door, she ran, ran until she was off the property. Jane wasn't too far behind the other girl, she'd thrown on anything she could find and came down the stairs, hoping, begging Maura wasn't too mad.

"Maura I-" Jane swallowed harshly.

"Out. Get the hell out." Maura snapped, she couldn't even look at the teenager. Miss Rosa quickly slipped down the hallway, glad to hear Ian had his television blaring.

"Maur-" Jane tried again.

"I mean it, get out!" Maura yelled as she pushed the Italian out of her house and down her porch steps.

"Damn it Maura just let me explain!" Jane shouted as she looked up at the doctor.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think about coming up with an excuse!" Maura shouted, she tried too hard to hold back her tears.

"You've done nothing but let everyone down today Jane!" Maura took a deep breath.

"Maura I-I know I have no excuse for having sex in your house, I-it just happened, I don't know what to say to make it better because I can't." Jane shrugged, she realised she didn't have anything to explain because she couldn't explain it.

"Bu-but it was just sex." Jane whispered, she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Just sex?" Maura laughed.

"That's not the point Jane! What if one of the children had walked in? How the hell was I supposed to explain what you were doing? They're far too young and innocent to be exposed to that kind of behaviour! I trusted you to follow my rules and you broke that trust!" Maura shouted, she couldn't stop herself. The Italian looked down at her feet, she felt so ashamed of herself.

"Better yet, you think its okay to go on and on all week about going trick or treating with the children getting their hopes up only to let them down, to disappoint them? For what? A damn party!" Maura screamed.

"Then you think it's perfectly acceptable to bring a girl, _that girl_ back to my house for sex!" Maura's face was red with anger.

"Maura, I said I'm sorry, I don't-wait what? I didn't go to a party?" Jane's head snapped up as her brain caught up with Maura's words.

"Don't you stand there and lie to my face Jane Rizzoli. I know you went to that party, you chose partying and sex over the children!" Maura took a deep breath, she could barely breath, and her chest was rising and falling so fast.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never went to any party; I told you I wasn't going to that party!" Jane argued.

"Jane just stop lying. I know you went to that party, Ian heard you on the phone." Maura whispered, she was done with this fight. She didn't have the energy anymore.

"Ian heard me on the phone?" Jane whispered, trying to recall a conversation, Maura was so persistent she had.

"Maura look at me." Jane begged, the blonde took a deep breath before she glanced at Jane.

"I swear to you, I never had a conversation about a party, I never went to a party." Jane looked sincerely at Maura.

"Ian apologized to me this afternoon about the way he spoke to me this morning. He-well he told me all about his job and how he proposed to you in Africa. He explained that he wanted family time that he wanted to get to know his wife and children again." Jane explained, however Maura shook her head, she didn't believe Jane.

"He asked me not to come this evening Maura because he wanted some alone time with you and the kids. How was I supposed to say no to that?" Jane whispered.

"I didn't tell you because I thought Ian would have. I went out this afternoon for a-a run and when I came back, you'd already gone." Jane mumbled, however the Doctor wasn't replying to her, she wanted answering her, she was just staring into space.

"Maura?"Jane whispered.

"I never told you about him proposing in Africa." Maura whispered, only four people knew about that. Ian, Maura, her mother and her father.

"I know." Jane glanced at Maura to find her looking at her.

"He lied to me." Maura looked down as the realisation hit her, suddenly she felt guilty for shouting at Jane.

"H lied to me an-ad I believe him, I-I thought you-I-oh god." Maura brought her hand to cover her mouth as a sob escaped.

"Maur." Jane soothed as she walked up the first two steps.

"No Jane don't. I shoul-I should have believe you." Maura whispered as tears came rolling down her face.

"Maura, it's okay." Jane reached for her other hand but Maura pull it back.

"I'm so stupid-I know what he's like-I know how jealous he gets a-and yet I believe him-over you." Maura shook her head, she was so clueless sometimes.

Jane took a step closer to Maura and smiled, despite her puffy eyes and red nose, she still looked so beautiful. Maura hiccupped as she tried to cry and breath at the same time, Jane thought it was adorable.

"Oh god-I'm-so-so-"

Jane placed both of her hands on Maura's face and rubbed away the wet tears from her cheeks before he pulled her face up slightly until their lips connected. Maura was in shock, one minute she was yelling at Jane and the next; she felt soft lips against her own, instantly Maura's body relaxed. Jane began to pull away as Maura didn't kiss her back but stopped when she felt the Doctor's hands come up between their bodies and pull on her shirt, bringing her impossibly closer. Jane snaked one arm around Maura neck as she deepened the kiss, holding her blonde hair.

Every ounce of anger, stress, disappointment and guilt vanished, she felt nothing but happy, calm and peaceful, she felt whole again. Maura brushed her tongue against Jane's bottom lip, where the stitches once were, begging for entrance. Jane opened her mouth to grant Maura's tongue access to see out her own. A simultaneous moan was released as their two hot tongues brushed for the first time, the kiss was gentle at first, but weeks of pent up emotions, desire and need began to show and they needed to consume each other, to claim one another.

Jane pulled back first as the need for air was too desperate; her hands remained in their positions, as did Maura's. Jane slowly opened her eyes, to find Maura's still closed, her lips parted and her hair messy. Smiling, she leaned forward and touched Maura's lips with her own until she felt a hand grip her shirt tightly and pull her roughly against her.

* * *

Lips still connected, Maura slammed Jane against the already opened wooden door as she tried to maintain her balance, kiss the teenager and pull her shirt loose from the denim shorts they were tucked into. Maura nudged Jane backwards as she kicked the door closed with her foot before finally pulling her lips away from younger ones, only to move down and kiss the tanned, sweat covered neck of the Italian.

"Oh god." Jane moaned as Maura worked on trying to slip her hand into the Italian's shorts. She knew her panties were soaked; she wanted nothing more than for the Doctor to slip inside her and ruin her for anyone else.

"God, I want you." Maura whimpered against Jane's neck.

Giggling could be heard here and there as the two stumbled to the nearest wall, needing the support to maintain their focus on undressing each other. Just as Maura managed to move the shirt out of her way, she was about to slip her hand into damp panties, when a loud bang echoed off the walls.

Jane panicked and pushed Maura back so hard, the older woman nearly stumped over. Straightening out her shirt and wiping the smudged lipstick from her mouth with the back of her hand, she took a deep breath to calm her chest that was heaving up and down in arousal and panic. They both glanced at each other before they looked towards the direction of the sound that interrupted them and gasped.

There stood by the stairs, staring between the two women, phone in his hand was **Ian**.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Both women looked at the man, as he stared at his wife, an unreadable expression on his face. Maura was speechless, scared, dread filled every inch of her body; she didn't know what to do. What could she say? How could she explain why she had almost slipped her hand into her student's panties and fucked her? Suddenly, she realised she'd ruined everything, her life, Jane's life, her family, her career and god knows what else. With adrenaline pumping through her body, Maura wasn't sure if it was from fear or arousal, maybe even both. She swallowed, as she prepared for her husband's wrath, it was no secret he had a temper.

Jane felt guilty, terrified, confused and so frustrated. She knew her actions were dangerous and had potentially ruined everything the two women had built, but how could she help it? From the second Jane touched her lips to the Doctor's and felt her hand tighten around her shirt and pull her closer, she knew there was no going back, she would try but Jane knew deep down, an onslaught of emotions had been released. Looking to the taller, bulkier, stronger man, she waited for his face to react, for him to scream and shout for him to kick her out, taking a breath she waited.

"There you are!" Ian said, looking between Maura and Jane. He looked at their flustered state and smile, they'd obviously been arguing.

"I was wondering if you knew where my charger was?" Ian ignored the glare he was receiving from Jane as he held up this phone.

Maura just stared at her husband, why wasn't he shouting? Why wasn't he screaming at her? At Jane? Why wasn't he throwing her out of the house? He just stood there, a smug look on his face.

"It's in your bedside drawer with your iPod." Maura whispered.

"Oh well that saved me a trip." The older man smiled.

"I'm heading off to bed." He looked between the two women and furrowed his brows before he headed up the stairs.

Jane and Maura finally looked at each other, Maura's eyes filled with tears and Jane wanted nothing more than to kiss away her fears.

"Are you coming?" Ian shouted as he leaned over the banister.

"Ye-yes." Maura cleared her throat as she headed up the stairs.

"Night Jane." Ian's voice echoed off the walls.

Jane released the breath she was holding with a big laugh, how was she so lucky? Ian had obviously been too busy picking up his dropped phone to notice the two kissing, thankfully allowing them time to separate. God, he was so clueless, looking at the two, you could clearly tell they'd been up to something, but by the smug look on his face, he seemed to think they'd be arguing. Jane knew what she'd just done was wrong, but it felt so right.

* * *

The next morning, Maura hadn't slept a wink. She had spent all night thinking about Jane and was on edge, waiting for her husband to go mad at her, but it never came. She didn't realise just how much she wanted Jane until she felt the girl's lips on hers and her young body pressed up against her own. Maura couldn't remember the last time she'd craved someone so much, the last time she needed to feel their kiss, their touch to feel every inch of them. Rolling over in bed, she looked at Ian in his sleep, she didn't even want to begin to imagine what could have happened if he had seen them. Although he was usually a polite and kind man with people he liked, he had an awful temper. She knew she needed to talk to Jane before things got awkward. Sliding out of bed not wanting to wake Ian up, she put her robe on and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee to prepare herself for the day.

When Maura entered the kitchen, she flicked the coffee machine on and grabbed a mug. As she turned around, she saw a head of thick black curls on the table and Maura smirked despite the circumstances. Jane had obviously fallen asleep on the kitchen island. Maura didn't know whether or not to wake the girl up, but thought what better time to have that talk? They rarely got time alone together anymore.

"Jane sweetie, wake up." Maura whispered as she ran a hand through that thick hair.

Jane made a grunting noise, as she was disturbed from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she complained at the position she had fallen asleep in, blinking a few times, she brought her head up off the table and looked straight up at Maura. Remember, everything from last night and sat back so quickly she nearly fell backwards only for Maura grabbing her.

"Hey, wow calm down Jane." Maua said as she grabbed Jane's arm to stop her falling off the chair. The Italian looked around and realised where she was, taking a breath she looked at Maura.

"Jane honey, we need to talk." Maura mumbled, she didn't particularly want to talk but she knew they needed to. Jane nodded and they both got comfortable, as comfortable as a breakfast table could be.

"Well, yesterday was-well it was extremely confusing for both of us I hope?" Maura looked at Jane, she felt relieved when the Italian nodded.

"Please don't think I've forgotten about you having se-intercourse with that girl." Maura took a breath as she felt anger built inside her.

"You completely betrayed my trust by breaking one of my main rules. I gave you your own room so that you could have your own privacy but I do not ever want you to pull a stunt like that again. Do you understand?" Maura's stern voice made Jane feel even worse that she already did. Jane nodded and chanced a look at Maura.

"However, I completely betrayed your trust as-as an adult, your teacher and your employer by kissing you yesterday Jane." Maura's voice broke, god she wanted Jane so much.

"Do you regret it?"Jane whispered.

"Honestly? No." Maura laughed.

"D-do, you love him?" Jane mumbled.

"Sometimes, I look at him and I remembered the man he was, the man a married but now? Now I guess there are things I love about him." Maura huffed.

"Jane, I'm so confused." Maura whispered.

"Every time I look at you I just want to kiss you." The blonde looked down, ashamed of wanting Jane so much.

"But-" Maura murmured.

"But we can't do this." Jane filled in the blanks.

"No, no we can't." Maura shook her head.

The two women sat in silence for a long time, both wondering what the next step was, how they'd get past this. The attraction between them was so strong and Maura didn't know if she'd be able to keep her hands off Jane.

"I think it's best if we forgot about this, pretend it didn't happen? Carry on with the way things are?" Maura asked.

"I'm married and you have your whole life ahead of you." Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's fidgeting ones.

"I couldn't ever take that away from you." Maura whispered.

"I-I understand Maur." Jane smiled at the other women; she couldn't help the tears in her eyes.

"I wish things were different." Maura mumbled as she stood up and kissed the back of Jane's head. She kept her lips against the black wild hair for a few long minutes, inhaling her scent before she pulled back and headed back upstairs. Jane didn't see the tears Maura wiped from her face.

* * *

The day went on as normal; Maura was with Ian most of the time, while Jane was with the children. The Italian wasn't feeling up to much, she had decided to head home tonight, she really didn't want to spend the night at the Isles with how she was feeling, she didn't trust herself to stay away from Maura for one. She decided a night at home, surrounded by family was maybe just what she needed.

It was nearing on eight at night and Jane had packed most of her stuff in an overnight bag, both children had gone to bed early and the Doctor was sitting on the couch, book in one hand a glass of wine in another, whilst Ian was in his study.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked as she looked up over her glasses.

"I'm going to head home for the night." Jane cleared her throat as she zipped up her hoodie.

"But you normally stay over?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I thought I'd go home for a night. G-give you and Ian a night alone." Jane threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You don't-" Maura stopped herself, they really did need some time apart.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Maura smiled.

"Anyway, I'll see you, whenever." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Maura placed her book on the couch, not bothering to bookmark the page she was on.

"Well, I have three days to take off so-so I think I'll stay home for a while." Jane gave a weak smile.

"I guess I'll see you back in school then?" Maura smile awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane laughed as she headed out of the door. Maura rubbed her eyes; she was tired, confused and absolutely gutted the teen was going to be away for a few days.

* * *

The first Monday back to school had been a complete drag for the Doctor. She was excited, nervous and far too happy to be expecting Jane in her first lesson, however, she never showed. For the first ten minutes, Maura thought she was just going to be late, so she left the door open, however, after thirty minutes, Maura gave up hope, Jane wasn't coming.

Opening her drawer she unlocked her phone, ensuring none of her students could see what she was doing and typed out a quick text.

_"__Are you coming in today?"_

However, after twenty minutes of constantly checking her phone, Jane never replied. Swallowing the odd feeling that bubbled up in her throat, she continued on with her day and managed to get through it.

Maura had just finished off her last lesson before lunch when she managed to have a minute to herself. Gathering all her things, she headed down for lunch. She hadn't had time this morning to make herself some salad to bring to school, as she didn't have Jane there to help with the children, so Maura decided to have lunch in the cafeteria. Maura made her way down to the hall and did her usual routine. Waiting in the queue, she looked down at her phone to see she had a new message. Excitement bubbled up in her chest, quickly entering her password, her excitement quickly died.

_Ian _

_"__Will you pick up some shaving gel on the way home?" _

_13:01_

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the text and put her phone back in her bag.

"Doctor Isles!" Mr Crane said as he approached, just what Maura needed.

"Oh, hello Harry." Maura replied with a small smile.

"What are doing lining up? Us teachers get to cut to the front!" The older man winked as he led the Doctor to the front of the queue.

Jane had woken up on time for a change, rolling over in bed she grabbed her phone to check if she had any messages. Seeing she had a Facebook notification, she logged onto her account and clicked on the red speech bubble.

_Riley Cooper_

_"__Morning, I know it's early, but my brothers letting me use his Harley today. Fancy skipping first lesson and coming for a ride?" _

_06:30_

_Jane Rizzoli_

_"__Hey, definitely! Can I drive?" _

_07:17_

_Riley Cooper_

_"__Hmm, what's it worth?" _

_07:19_

_Jane Rizzoli_

_"__Depends on how long you let me drive for."_

_07:22_

_Riley Cooper_

_"__Such a tease. I'll pick you up in an hour."_

_07:26_

Jane hopped out of the bed and dug out her leather biker jacket that she had bought two years ago on impulse, she had the dream of driving a Harley and now-now she was glad she bought it. Jane grinned, it still fit her perfectly. Sticking on some light denim jeans and her black Doc Martens she headed downstairs and placed on her sun glasses.

"Hey Honey, you're up early." Angela smiled at her daughter, but frowned when she noticed what she was wearing.

"Yeah, I just woke up before my alarm." Jane smiled, she seemed genuinely happy.

"For a change." Both Jane and her mother laughed.

"Oh, good. Are you using Mrs. Faulkner's car today?" Angela asked as she reached for the keys hanging off the hook.

"No, actually, Riley is picking me up today." Jane took a bite out of an apple.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Angela swatted her daughter's arm.

"You've been spending a lot of time with this Riley.." Angela trailed off as she eyes her daughter suspiciously.

"Yeah, so?" Jane swallowed the chewed fruit.

"Oh come on, are you sleeping with her yet?" Angela blurted out, she was dying to know.

"Ma!" Jane shouted embarrassed her mother would ask something like that.

"What honey? You really think I don't know what you get up to?" The older Italian pointed a spatula at her daughter before she continued to stir the pan.

"Or who you get up to it with?" Angela smirked at her own joke.

"Ma, that is not funny!" Jane's cheeks flushed.

"Please, you've been so happy these past few months. Just because you've been working nonstop and I've barely seen you, doesn't mean I don't know you." Angela laughed as Jane's mouth hung open.

"So tell me about her?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"There isn't-it isn't-she-" Jane stuttered, all she could think about was Maura. Jane couldn't believe her mother knew, she hadn't even been home much for weeks and her mother knew there was a girl involved.

"I don't care who she is, what she does, what she looks like or how she dresses Janie. She makes my baby girl happy, that's all I care about." Angela kissed her daughter's cheek. Jane swallowed harshly; she wished the words were true, if her mother knew; she'd knock Maura's door down and slap the woman.

Luckily for Jane, before she could come up with a suitable answer, she heard the roar of an engine, a motorbike engine and knew that was her ride.

"I gotta go Ma!" Jane shouted as she darted out of the kitchen.

"Is that a bike I hear?" Angela shouted.

"Why can I hear a bike? Janie? Jane!" Angela ran after her daughter only to hear and see the door slam shut before giving up.

Strolling over to the bike, Riley mounted on her seat, her helmet on as she grinned at Jane; the girl was wearing a leather jacket too. Jane couldn't help but smile, it was beautiful.

"Simply gorgeous!" Jane mumbled.

"Thanks." Riley winked.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jane smirked.

"So, do I get a kiss?" Riley's eyes raked up and down Jane's body.

"Maybe when we're not standing outside my house with my mother looking through the curtains." Jane flicked her head back, waiting for Riley to click on.

Riley looked towards the top window of the small house, the darker girl smiled, as she spotted an older looking woman with dark hair was watching them until she realised she'd been seen. Angela ducked down so quickly, Riley almost didn't see her, only for the curtains swaying back and forth. Jane wasted no time in mounting the bike, positioning herself behind Riley and wrapping her arms around her waist, holding onto her, they set off.

The two found a quiet, secluded area just on the outskirts of Boston and decided it was the perfect spot. They spent most of their morning taking turns to ride the Harley up and down a dirt track; this was exactly what Jane needed. A calm environment, open area, not much time for talking and nothing but the feel and sound of your dream bike as you rev it up and down a dirt road.

* * *

Maura had finally decided on a salad for lunch, after choosing from the small selection of healthy choices, while Mr Crane happily settled for a fattening option of Pizza and fries. Maura decided to join the other teachers rather than sit in her office alone, she knew all her thoughts would be preoccupied with Jane, and she needed a distraction. Maura was busy chatting with a Miss Andrews, another Science teacher who taught Biology when she heard loud whistling and cheers. Most of the teachers looked up from the table and saw the girls Baseball team had entered the cafeteria, cheering and singing after winning a friendly game against a rival school during third period.

Maura smiled at how excited and proud most of the girls looked. Each and every one of them still in their uniform with sweaty faces and messy hair, all they wanted was a big lunch after working up an appetite. Maura laughed as the girls continued to cheer '_winners, winners'_ before her eyes fell onto a tall, tanned, sweaty Italian. Maura couldn't help but lick her lips; she looked so incredibly sexy in her baseball uniform. Maura's face instantly flushed, not from arousal but from embarrassment, had she really just admitted to herself she finds Jane sexy?

The honey blonde noticed Jane had pulled out her phone from her back pocket, she watched as she began to type something and Maura wondered was she texting her back? Maura was watching- no staring at Jane as she put her phone back in her pocket and turned to talk to one of her teammates. Maura was about to turn away when she saw tanned arms wrapped around her waist and a chin come to rest on her shoulder. Maura felt jealous as she watched Riley touch Jane and cuddle her from behind, so freely, so open without a care in the word. No one around them bathed and eyelid, no one but Maura.

Maura was so lost in her jealous thought she didn't have time to look away when she saw Riley lean forward and lift Jane's cap up slightly before she placed a light kiss on her lips. Almost every team member started whistling and shouting, the cafeteria was full of people chanting '_Rizzoli Rizzoli'_.

Jane stood there, not pulling away, but not deepening the kiss, she just accepted it, despite how embarrassed she felt. She wasn't really expecting it, but she wasn't really shocked either, the two had spent the morning together, it seems only natural for Riley to assume there was something between them. When the darker girl pulled back from the kiss, she snuggled up to Jane and sighed happily.

Once the clapping, whistling and teasing died down and everyone went back to their own conversations, she heard a few '_nice one Rizzoli'_ and got patted on the back a few times before she noticed the honey blonde teacher. Jane wanted nothing more than to run after Maura as she watched the doctor's face as she tried to hold back her tears, she watched as she practically ran out of the cafeteria. Jane wanted to catch up to her and kiss her with everything she had but she knew she couldn't so she watched her go until she was out of sight.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

* * *

The next day flew by for Maura, her lessons, despite being enjoyable, they still went extremely quick. She got up to date with her marking at lunch and now, now she was actually looking forward to spending some quality time with her husband at the mall. Hope was in after school club for a few hours and Charles was at a friend's house, leaving Ian and Maura to have an evening to themselves. They had decided to go to the mall as Ian wanted a new suit tailored as he had been working out more and was finding his old suits rather tight around his chest and arms. Forgetting the closet full of shoes she owned, Maura wanted yet another pair of heels.

Maura was busy walking around Macy's looking at the different shoes while Ian was busy trying different suits on with the help of a personal shopper. After about forty minutes of Ian unable to find his perfect suit, Maura had picked up every single shoe she could find and disappointingly couldn't find any she liked or didn't already own.

"Ian darling." Maura shouted as she knocked on the dressing room door.

"Yes Maura?" The Australian replied.

"I'm going to get a coffee from Starbucks. Do you want anything?" Maura asked.

"No thank you darling." Ian replied as he admired himself in the mirror.

After waiting ten minutes of impatiently waiting in the queue, Maura finally got her coffee and managed to snag the last table. Blowing on the hot liquid, she was surprised to see her husband taking a seat opposite her; honestly, she thought he'd be a lot longer.

"I see you found a suit then?" Maura smirked as she looked down at two paper bags.

"Two actually." Ian smiled proudly.

"Maybe I could model them for you later?" The man winked.

"Mmm, maybe." Maura teased as she took a sip of her drink.

"Darling, I don't want to cause a fight but please tell me what's wrong?" Ian reached out and took his wife's hand in his own.

"What do you mean?" Maura tilted her head; she was in a relatively good mood.

"Well, honey, you've not exactly been happy since I've come home, you're constantly snapping and you-well you never want to have sex." Ian whispered the last part.

"Ian, we've talked about-"

"Are you pregnant?" The dark haired man's face lit up.

"What? No! How-I mean-we've not even had sex! You just said so yourself!" Maura voice was high pitched.

"I know darling, but-well last time I was home, we had sex, a lot of it." Ian released a smug look.

"That was nearly five months ago! If I was pregnant, don't you think I'd know? That you'd know?" Maura laughed at her husband's ridiculous suggestion.

"Darling, I just-last time you barely showed at all, you couldn't even tell you were pregnant-I just thought-" Ian rubbed his thumb over his wife's hand.

"Well, you thought wrong." Maura snapped as she snatched her hand back.

"What is it then? And don't tell me nothing because I know you Maura. I've known you for ten years and I know when something's bothering you." Ian snapped, just as feisty as Maura, he was sick of his wife's attitude.

"You lied to me." Maura whispered as she looked down at her hands.

"Excuse me? I've done no su-" Ian tried to defend himself.

"Oh Halloween. You told me you heard Jane on the phone." Maura looked into her husband's dark eyes. The look on his face told Maura's he'd been caught.

"I di-" He tried again.

"Do not lie to me again. Don't you dare sit there and try to lie to my face." Maura was slowly losing her temper.

"Fine. I lied." Ian scoffed.

"So what? That's it?" Maura laughed, her husband was so stubborn.

"What do you want me to say Maura? I'm sorry I lied? I'm sorry I wanted some alone time with my family?" Ian's voice rose, however, the looks he received from people sat around them told him to lower his voice.

"What do you mean alone time?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I came home Maura and I couldn't even kiss you properly without you pushing me away. I get Jane's been a great help, I get that, I really do. I'm so grateful you have someone other than Miss Rosa, who you can talk to, someone you can relate to but Jesus the second I stepped into my house, I felt like I couldn't be myself, like you couldn't be yourself." Ian took a deep breath. Maura stared at her husband, it was true, all of it. Maura could be herself around Jane, but she definitely couldn't be herself around both Ian and Jane, at the same time.

"I lied to you because I know how much you wanted Jane to come trick or treating with us but I didn't. I know how selfish that sounds and I'm so sorry for lying to you, but I am not sorry for wanting to spend a family holiday with just my _family_. I'm not sorry for wanting to be a father to my children and a husband to my wife without some girl stealing my child's attention. Stealing your attention." Ian hated to admit it, but he did, he hated that every time Jane was in the room, Maura would forget he existed.

"You mean your jeal-"

"Jealous yes. I'm jealous of a teenager girl who is nothing more than a nanny, an employee because our children, my children love her more than they do me. They want Jane to play with them, Jane to read them stories, Jane to put them to bed. They wanted Jane, Maura, not me. How can I not be jealous?" The man clenched his jaw.

"Oh darling." Maura whispered as she pulled her husband's hands into her own.

"No matter how good Jane is at baseball, reading them stories, at tucking them into bed at night, she's not their father, you are. They may love Jane for now, but they will always love you." Maura stood up and walked over to her husband; Ian pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her. Maura felt guilty saying that about Jane, but it was all true, no matter how good Jane was as loving them, Ian would always be their father, no matter how many times he left them.

"I guess you're right." Ian smiled as he pulled his wife tighter against him.

"After all, Jane's getting paid for all that; I mean it is her job after all." Ian chuckled into his wife's hair.

* * *

The next morning Maura struggled to walk down the stairs, she was aching from her head to her toes. When the two came home from shopping to find it was earlier than they thought, they spend their free, childless time fucking. Maura had to admit, she'd missed being intimate with someone, although she moaned and encouraged him to fuck her harder, she struggled not to moan Jane's name. She couldn't stop her imagination as it ran wild, she pictured Jane fucking her, her hands tangling in Jane's hair, her nails scratching Jane's back. She was dreading doing the morning shift with two excited children, she wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and rid the sweat, sex smell she had covering her skin.

Maura walked into the kitchen, surprised to hear the giggling of her children's voices. She knew Ian hadn't gotten them up as she'd just left his limp body in bed as she covered his naked ass up with the bed cover that had fallen to the floor after their activities.

"Hey babes." Maura smiled at two wide awake, dressed and currently being fed children.

"Hey Mama!" Hope shouted loud enough to wake the entire house.

"Hi Mama." Charles managed with a mouth full of cereal.

"Charlie, don't talk with your mouth full please." Maura shook her head, he reminded her of an older, cheekier teenager she knew.

Charles had a mouth full of cereal so he just smiled at his mother.

"Who got you-" Maura was about to ask.

"Sorry I took so long guys, but I- Oh morning, Doctor Isles." Jane smiled at the honey blonde, just in her silk night dress and robe.

"Jane? What are you doing here? You have another day off?" Maura looked towards the calendar stuck to the fridge; she knew Jane had another day off.

"I know, but I-well honestly? I was bored, I couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing anymore, it was killing me." Jane grinned.

"Besides, I have a morning of free lessons so I decided to come and give you a hand with the children."Jane placed two glasses of milk down on the table, tiny hands nearly spilling it over in excitement.

"That's very thoughtful of you Jane." Maura cleared her throat, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Charles, how about you help your sister pack her school bag?" Jane suggested as she guessed the children were done eating when they both started playing with their food.

"Okay!" The older boy happily helped his sister down from her chair before running up stairs, hand in hand.

"So." Maura looked around the kitchen, looking for something, anything to do.

"Have you had a nice few days off? Done anything productive-" Maura tried.

"I know you saw me kissing Riley." Jane blurted out, Maura cringed at the memory.

"Well, Riley kissing me." Jane corrected herself.

"I don't-" Maura tried to find a way around the truth.

"I saw you run off Maura." Jane whispered, as she looked down at the blonde's bare feet, her toe nails were painted purple.

"I-I just wanted you to know it-well it meant nothing, we-well she is-we aren't tog-" Jane stuttered over herself.

"Jane sweetie, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I-it's your life, you have Riley, I have Ian. That's just the-well the way it has to be." Maura smiled awkwardly.

"I know, but I don't want Ri-" Jane defended herself.

"Honey, it's okay. Honestly, I know-well I understand why you think be-because we kissed, because we both feel this attraction, this pull towards one another than we owe each other an explanation for our actions." Maura looked into those dark eyes for the first time in days.

"But we don't, we just need to get on with our lives, move on from each other." Maura whispered.

"We'll get through this Maura." Jane mumbled, the Doctor nodded, although, at this rate, it seemed impossible.

"I'll go and check the children haven't destroyed Hope's room." Jane chuckled as she took the Maura's hand in her own, squeezing lightly as she passed.

Maura picked up the empty dishes from the table and headed to this sink, clean, that's what she always did in a situation she couldn't resolve. As she took the cloth, she scrubbed the stuck sugar from the bowl before dipping it into the hot water. Suddenly she felt arms embrace her, she felt hot breath down her neck and light kisses on her neck.

"J-please stop, we can't." Maura whispered as a shiver went down her spine, she wanted nothing more than to turn around and pull the Italian into a kiss, to grab her, to touch her hard abs, to lose her hand in her hair, instead she leaned back slightly.

"We can't what baby?" Ian mumbled as he brought his hand up under the silk robe and pulled the knot loose.

"Ian!" Maura tense when she felt his arms circle her waist, pulling her back against his bare chest. She felt him press his limp dick against her back, silently hoping she'd make it rise.

"Mmm, how about we see if we can beat last night?" Ian chucked as he turned his wife around and took her hand in his own, bringing it down making her cup his slowly awakening dick.

"Let's just get your lunch boxes and the-Oh my god." Jane's panicked voice echoed off the walls as she practically shoved the children out of the kitchen before they could see their parents.

"Jesus!" Ian shouted as he moved behind the marble Island, hoping to hide his semi erect penis.

What the hell?" Jane looked between the two adults. Maura's silk robe undone and pushes slightly off her shoulders and Ian, in nothing but blue boxers, his bare, hairy chest on display.

"Your kids are up and running around!" Jane pulled a face at the two. Maura was so, so embarrassed. No more than fifteen minutes ago, she was telling Jane, she couldn't do this, and then the next minute, she was cupping her husband's clothed erection.

"What is she doing here? I thought she had another day off?" Ian groaned, as the teen walked out of the room. He thought he'd have another Jane free day, hoping to keep his wife in bed.

"She started early." Maura mumbled as she walked out of the room, heading straight for the shower.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Ian was still at home and Jane wasn't spending many nights in the Isles household, she was usually in work for four in the afternoon and gone by ten. Maura was surprised to still find her husband at home; this was the longest he had ever stayed in one place. Maura was glad he was around, although all they seemed to do was have sex, considering he'd gone on about wanting family time, he hadn't spent much time with his children. Sure, he'd take them to school, or help with their homework, but to her than that, he was either in his studio or on top of Maura groaning as he slipped inside of her.

However, this didn't make up for his absence over the years in the slightest, but it made Maura feel better, her children had a father figure back in their lives. It was fast approaching the end of November and Maura was seeing less and less of Jane. She had a lot of Baseball practice and matches so she had asked for a day off here and there, which Maura happily granted. She had noticed in Pathology Jane's work had been improved by a dramatic amount and Maura was suspecting the young girl had a tutor. It hurt Maura slightly at the possibility the younger girl could have a tutor. Did she not feel comfortable enough around Maura to ask her for help anymore?

Maura was busy sat in her office, on her free period, browsing online for shoes when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Maura shouted so whoever it was could enter as she minimized her browser screen.

"Hey Doc." Jane smiled as she bounced into the room.

"Jane. Hello." Maura looked up and leaned back in her chair.

"Now, you wouldn't be shoe shopping, would you Doctor Isles?" Jane teased as she tried to look at the Doctor's screen, only for Maura to close the lid of the laptop.

Oh, very funny." Maura said, rolling her eyes at Jane.

"Anyway, what can I do for you Jane?" Maura wondered, she had no reason to be in here.

"I was wondering if it's okay with you if I could be excused from your lesson this afternoon." Jane fluttered her eyelashes.

"And why would I allow that?" Maura smirked.

"Well, you see, we have a big Baseball game, this afternoon, it's the semi finals, the winner goes to the finals a-and coach said I need your permission to miss your lesson before I could go." Jane bounced on the balls of her feet, hoping the blonde would say yes.

"You've left it a bit late haven't you?" Maura quirked her eyebrow.

"I know, I know. It slipped my mind." Jane chewed on her lip.

"Well, I've noticed over the past few weeks your work and grades in the practise tests have been extremely good. I have been rather impressed." Maura said, smiling at Jane, she knew she was teasing.

"And?" Jane fidgeted with her hands.

"And.." Maura hesitated.

"Oh please Doc! Please, please, please!" Jane begged as she brought her hands together and shook them.

"Of course you can Jane." Maura laughed at the girls face.

"Thank you so much Doctor Isles." Jane said with a huge smile on her face.

"You're welcome honey." Maura winked. Jane darted for the door, excited about the game.

"Good Luck Jane. Although, I expect a win for missing my lesson." Maura grinned as the girl nodded and waved before she heard her run down the hallway.

Smiling, she knew they would win, she knew Jane and she knew how competitive she was.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Jane was on the way back to the Isles household. It had been a long, hard and extremely close game, but they finally won. It was worth the amount of hours and all the effort each team member had put in. Jane was sweating and extremely exhausted. She couldn't wait to get back and tell Maura, oh how the Doctor would be pleased. Please and most definitely proud.

"Oh, hey Miss Rosa." Jane jumped as she nearly banged into the other women when she opened the door, she was walking in and Miss Rosa was heading out.

"How did it go?" Miss Rosa had heard from Maura about Jane's game, she'd been excited all night.

"We won! We're going to the finals!" Jane squealed in excitement.

"Well done Jane! I'm so glad!" Miss Rosa clapped.

"Thanks! Where's Maura?" Jane asked, she was surprised the Doctor wasn't at the door, the second she opened it.

"She's upstairs." Miss Rosa mumbled.

"What's that face? What's wrong?" Jane asked as she saw the old woman pull a concerned face.

"Madame's in her room, upset." The Spanish woman said awkwardly, she didn't like to gossip, but it wouldn't take long for her to find Maura and see for herself.

"What? Why?" Jane panicked instantly.

"I don't know. I came from cleaning out the pool and heard her crying in her room. She's been up there for the past hour. I didn't want to interrupt, not my place.

"I just heard her crying and knew I better go home for the night. Want to give her some privacy." The older woman shrugged, she was never one to get involved.

"Maybe you should too?" Miss Rosa suggested, but it was too late. Jane was already taking the stairs three at a time.

Jane ran, she couldn't stop, her second Miss Rosa said crying, Jane didn't think of anything else but to get to her. She needed to get to Maura. Jane barged into Maura's room without even a second thought to knock, she didn't care, all sorts of scenarios were rushing through her head, had something happened with one of the children? With Ian? The thought that maybe Ian had upset the Doctor or even worse hurt her sent Jane into a rage. Looking around she saw no one in the room, but a light coming from the ensuite bathroom. Jane opened the door with such a force; she nearly cracked the tiled walls. Her eyes spotted Maura's small, frame curled up, on the floor, leaning against the bath, crying her eyes out.

"Maura sweetie, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jane asked as she darted to the floor beside Maura checking her for any signs of harm.

"H-he left J-Jane. Ian left." Maura looked up into dark eyes. Hair a mess, make up smudged, mascara running down her puffy eyes, Jane's heart broke.

Jane didn't answer; she simply sat back against the rub, knowing exactly what the doctor needed. Opening her arms, she pulled the older woman into her. Maura crawled into her lap and Jane held her close as she sobbed.

Not once did she let her go, not once.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Rizzoli and isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Once Maura's sobs calmed down enough for her to be able to form a proper sentence, she looked up from Jane's chest and sniffled.

"He left me and the children again." Maura sighed loudly.

"I came home from work and he-he had his bags packed and sa-said he had received an email f-from one of his colleagues-apparently he was ne-needed back in Africa urgently. He-he just took his bags and left." Maura could feel the tears threatening to fall again; she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh Maur, I'm so sorry." Jane said held the woman closer to her.

"No you're not. You disliked the man, I could tell." Maura laughed, despite the circumstances.

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry he left you. I don't like seeing you upset or hurt Maura." Jane brushed back the honey blonde hair from the gorgeous face.

"You're sweet." Maura smiled up at the Italian girl.

"I begged him not to leave for the children. This was the longest he's ever been around for. The children and I were getting so used to having him home. How am I going to tell them he left again? Things were becoming so normal." Maura shook her head.

"I can't believe I begged him. I must have looked so pathetic." Maura laughed at herself.

"You're not pathetic Maura. You begged him for your children's sake. If he can't see what he has in front of him, it's his loss. You are twice the parent; he could only ever wish to be. Hope and Charles are used to not having him around, their kids Maura they adapt; they'll be over it before you know it." Jane wiped the tears from the older woman's face and sighed, she hated this.

"You're so perfect Maura Isles. He doesn't deserve you." Jane whispered as she lost herself in the beauty of her teacher.

Before Maura knew what was happening, she'd leaned forward and kissed Jane lightly on the lips. Jane kissed back only for a few seconds before she pulled away. Maura watched Jane inhaled deeply before opening her eyes and dark brown, almost black, dilated pupils looked back at her. Jane's eyes glance down to Maura's lips, she couldn't help herself, she leant forward and kissed the Doctor with more force. The kiss turned deeper by the second, what started as a reassuring kiss turned into a heated passionate one. Once again as tongues touched before duelling for dominance each woman let out a simultaneous moan. Unable to stop herself, Jane pulled the older woman into her lap, where Maura gladly straddled her hips. Jane could taste the salty tears, but didn't care. She couldn't control her desire anymore, she needed the Doctor.

"M-Maura, Oh God." Jane moaned as the old woman slipped her hand underneath the Jane's shirt, brushing past hard abs as they quivered underneath her touch.

Maura pushed her hand underneath Jane's bra and captured a now fully erect nipple between two fingers whilst sucking on the Italian girl's ear lobe.

"M-Maur-Maura, wa-wait." Jane struggled to get out, the pleasure was becoming too much. Maura pulled back instantly as realised maybe she'd gone too far.

"No, no sweetie. I-I-I don't want you to stop, it's just I-well, I'm all sweaty from Baseball." Jane said shyly.

"O-OH. I don't care. God, I don't care, just touch me." Maura smiled at Jane looking all flustered. With that Jane smashed her lips back to Maura as she lifted the Doctor's shirt over her head, quickly followed by her own.

Maura's teeth scraped across Jane's bottom lip as she pulled down the cups of the black bra, both hand's found their way pulling and pinching at dark nipples. Jane's hand's were busy pushing Maura's skirt up to her waist as she dug her nails into the Doctor's firm ass.

"Take this off." Maura whispered as she pulled back from the brunette encouraging her to remove her bra.

Jane raised her arms as she pulled off her sports bra and shivered as her back hit the cold material of the bath tub. Maura wasted no time and continued kissing and sucking on Jane's neck as she made her way ever so slowly to the younger girls erect nubs. Looking up to maintain eye contact with Jane, Maura brought her tongue and traced her right nipple first as the younger girl tried not to throw her head back in pleasure. Maura moved over to the left nipple, giving it the same treatment before taking it between her lips and sucking.

"Fuck." Jane moaned as she threw her head back against the bathtub, barely hearing the sound of plastic bagging.

"Mmmmm." Maura teased as she released the left nipple and headed straight to the right, planting a small kiss on the freckle between Jane's breasts.

Maura released Jane's nipple with a loud _'plop'_ she smiled up at the young girl whose cheeks had flushed and her lip between her teeth. Just as Maura was about to slip her hand into Jane's pants, the younger girl stopped her.

"Not so fast." Jane smirked as she shifted to stand, lifting the older woman up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as she lead them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Checking the bedroom door was shut tight; Jane threw Maura down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Are you going to stare at me or fuck me?" Maura said seductively as Jane was just hovering over her, smiling at her.

Jane felt like she could have come just from hearing Maura swear. With shaking hands, due to her intense arousal, Jane released the front clasp on the blue lace of Maura's bra and slowly pulled each strap down off her shoulder before she removed the whole barrier.

As she removed the bra, full, large breast fell into Jane's palms. Jane was amazed with the size of the Doctor's breasts; she lifted each one in either palm testing their weight before brushing her thumb over each already erect nipple.

Maura moaned softly as the young girl gently played with her nipples. Pushing her breasts into Jane's palms encouraging her to squeeze harder, the younger girl complied. Jane palmed Maura's breasts harder and pulled on each dusky nipple as she leaned forward and kissed the Doctor.

"Oh God Jane." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. Maura wrapped her hands in Jane's thick curly hair and pushed her down towards her breasts.

"Oh please. Suck my nipples." Maura demanded. Ian never paid much attention to Maura's breasts; sure he squeezed them every now and then, but this? This was heaven.

Jane smirked as she lowered her mouth to Maura's waiting nipple and sucked hard.

"Yes." Maura's hands tightened their grip in Jane's hair.

"J-just like that. Oh God harder." Maura panted. Jane sucked harder before she bit down lightly on Maura's right nipple, while her hand was pinching and pulling on the left.

"Oh god I can't take it anymore, c-come up here." Maura tugged Jane's hair upwards. Jane moved her head to Maura's as their lips connected again. As tongues sought each other out Maura's hands slipped down to Jane's pants as they unbuckled the belt and threw it to the side. Struggling to undo the button and zip, Jane helped by kicking them down her legs and off.

"Y-you too." Jane panted as she felt a Maura's hand slide up her inner thigh. She was surprised she hadn't come yet, she'd never felt more turned on in her life.

Maura nodded and pushed her skirt and panties down and off her legs. Maura was now lying underneath Jane naked, whilst the Italian was still in her panties. Jane's eyes raked down Maura's body before she leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You're so beautiful Maur." Jane mumbled against the teacher's lips.

Jane slowly slid her left hand down the Doctor's body, she reached trimmed blonde curls, dipping lower, she teased two fingers around the older woman's lips where she was met by drenching folds. Jane gathered up some wetness before bringing them back up the Doctor's body. Both women looked between their bodies where they saw Jane's fingers glistened with wetness. Jane smirked at the Doctor as she brought her fingers to her mouth, but before they could reach her lips, the Doctor grabbed the younger girl's wrist and guided her fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as she sucked and traced her tongue around each of Jane's fingers tasting her own juices.

Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she watched the Doctor suck her own wetness of her fingers.

"Fuck me Jane." Maura whispered as she leaned up to the girl's ear while placing Jane's hand back between her legs and kissing her neck.

Jane could feel her own wetness seeping through her panties. As her hand was placed back between the Doctor's legs Jane slowly circled Maura's clit. Maura's hips bucked up into Jane's hand, desperately trying to find more friction.

"I-I need-oh god." Maura couldn't think straight.

"You need what Maura?" Jane smiled as she licked the Doctor's neck.

"I-I need you inside." Maura moaned as Jane pushed down harder on her clit.

"Say it." Jane demanded.

"I need your fingers, I need to feel you inside me, fucking me until I cum so hard in your hand." Maura whined, she hated being teased.

Jane slowly slid one finger inside, the Doctor, she was instantly met by warm, tight, wetness. She pushed in and out slowly not enough to cause any pleasure but enough to make the other woman squirm. Jane waited for the Doctor to expand before she pushed two of her long, slim fingers deep inside the older woman causing her to gasp and tighten around Jane. Considering Maura had given birth to two children, Jane was shocked at how tight she was.

"Mmmm, you're so tight." Jane whispered. Maura moaned loudly, she couldn't remember the last time someone whispered anything as dirty as that.

"Yes, Oh God, Jane. Harder." Maura begged as she met Jane's thrusts with her hips, she brought her free hand that wasn't tangled in the bed sheets up to Jane's arm, helping push her deeper.

Jane complied by pulling both fingers out and thrusting three back in. As they found a rhythm Jane curled her fingers up and rubbed the Doctor's soft spot. She could tell the Doctor was close by the way her walls got tighter and tighter around her fingers but it wasn't enough. Jane knew exactly what the Doctor needed. Moving her hand slightly, she extended her thumb to rub the Doctor's clit with each thrust of her fingers. This effectively sent Maura into a shattering orgasm.

"Oh, oh my, yes, yes, yes, yes." Maura shouted as she went ridged, but her cries were muffled by Jane's lips.

Jane continued to rub the Doctor until she came down from her high. Once Maura's breathing settled Jane removed her fingers, receiving a grunt from Maura before she took them into her own mouth desperately needing to taste the Doctor. Jane couldn't believe how good the Doctor tasted, most defiantly a unique taste.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as she brushed sweaty, honey blonde hair from the Doctor's face before Maura opened her eyes and smiled at how caring Jane was after sex, Ian usually just rolled over and went to sleep.

Maura nodded her head yes, her chest was still heaving up and down.

Before Jane could say a word Maura pulled Jane's panties down her legs, revealing thick neatly trimmed drenched curls. The Doctor smirked at how soaked the garment was before throwing it somewhere out of sight. Maura looked at Jane and leaned back as she readjusted the pillows giving her head more height. She began tugging at Jane's hips.

"W-what?" Jane asked, confused as to what the Doctor wanted.

"Come up here." Maura pulled harder on Jane's hips.

"You don't-" Jane mumbled.

"Sit on my face, Jane." Maura chewed her lip.

"I-I can't. What if I hurt you?" Jane was overcome by arousal. She'd never heard anything so sexy.

"Yes you can, I want you to ride my face." Maura said before finally yanked Jane hard by the waist forcing the young girl up her body.

Jane gave in, she moved up the Doctor's body, placing both knees beside the Doctor's head. Jane carefully lowered her sex onto Maura's mouth, when the Doctor became impatient, she circled both arms around the girl's ass forcing her dripping sex down. Jane nearly backed into the Doctor's face when Maura's mouth finally made contact with her wet centre. She'd never felt anything so pleasing in all her life. Maura's whole mouth covered Jane's mound as she sucked her folds before slipping her tongue as far as she could into the younger girl's wet aching centre.

"Oh shit." Both of Jane's hand's reached out and grabbed the headboard of the bed, trying desperately not to grind down hard on the Doctor's face. Jane used the headboard as leverage to gently lift herself up and down to meet Maura's thrusting tongue.

Maura couldn't believe how sweet Jane tasted. She'd never tire of doing this; she could tell Jane was close. Maura's suspicions were confirmed when she felt a pool of hot liquid pour into her mouth.

"Oh fuckkk, th-that feels so good." Jane panted.

"Oh, oh god, wh-what is the-Oh God Maura." Jane moaned as the Doctor's tongue was circling her clit before she sucked the hard bud into her mouth and gently scraped her teeth across it. Jane was trying not to move so quickly but her hips kept moving faster and faster.

"Do it Jane." Maura said as she pulled back slightly, swallowing before she thrust her tongue back into Jane's tight core.

Jane needed no further instruction she ground her sex harder and faster against Maura's mouth.

"Oh, shit, fuck, Maura. Maura!" Jane shouted her voice raspy and full of sex. After a few more minutes of well placed nips and sucks, Jane came violently all over the Doctor's face before she collapsed on the bed beside her.

Panting and trying desperately to control her breathing, Jane looked towards the Doctor and saw she had Jane's juices smeared all over her mouth, nose, cheeks and even down her jaw and in her honey blonde hair. Jane felt so embarrassed, she'd never cum so hard before, she could even feel her own wetness down her thighs.

"Hey." Maura whispered as she turned to face Jane, brushing her cheekbone with her thumb.

"H-hi." Jane mumbled, she felt so embarrassed.

"Listen Maur I-I'm sorry about, you know." Jane nodded towards the Doctor's face.

"Why are you apologizing Jane?" The Doctor tilted her head as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Because-I you know.." Jane trailed off.

"You ejaculated Jane. There's nothing to be sorry for. It was intimate and quite arousing." Maura said as she bit her lip.

Jane smirked at the Doctor, she understood the silent invitation, she didn't need any further instruction. Jane slid down the Doctor's body and parted her smooth legs. Jane licked her lips at the site, hot, puffy, soaked lips that were just begging to be tasted. Getting into a comfortable position, Jane, took her first swipe of the Doctor and moaned.

"Oh, god." Maura cried as her hands tangled in thick black curls, desperately keeping the young girl in the place.

Both women spent most of the night fucking each other in different ways, neither could get enough of the other. Names were moaning, sheets were torn, sweat was shared, tongues were mixed with each other's juices and blood was most definitely drawn. Both would find it extremely difficult to lean their backs against anything and walk without wincing the next day. They both finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, overrun by exhaustion.

* * *

Jane woke up in the once again unfamiliar surroundings, but quickly remembered she was in the Doctor's bed. Images of last night were still raw in her mind and her back and sex were aching. Rolling over to see Maura fast asleep, her hair all sticky and bite marks along different parts of her body Jane smirked. Maura Isles loved to be bitten during sex. Jane wrapped herself in the sheet as she went in search of her clothing to find her phone. Grabbing her pants that were thrown on the floor, she retrieved her phone. Unlocking it, she saw she had a few messages from Riley.

The two had exchanged numbers a few weeks ago. Jane sat back on the bed as she began to read each message.

_Riley Cooper_

_21:30_

_'__I heard you won! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you.'_

_Riley Cooper_

_22:02_

_'__Are you still wearing your Baseball uniform? If so, get your sexy ass round to mine.'_

_Riley Cooper _

_23:34_

_'__Jane…Did you get home safe?'_

_Riley Cooper_

_00:45_

_'__Jane how come you aren't replying?'_

_01:29_

_'__You're probably out celebrating, I'll leave you be! I hope you have a great night baby! I'll miss you! Night.'_

"Shit." Jane said under her breath as she sat on the edge of the bed. Riley hadn't crossed her mind at all during everything last night. Neither had the fact Maura was her married teacher with two children.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jane mumbled louder.

Maura had woken up when she felt Jane moving around, sitting up she leaned over to Jane and kissed her bare back.

"Hey beautiful." Maura whispered.

"What's the matter?" Maura asked when she felt Jane tense against her.

"R-Riley texted me last night, sh-she thought I was out celebrating. Not in bed with someone else." Jane shook her head.

"Well, I guess we could count last night as celebrating your win." Maura tried with a slight laugh.

"Jesus, it's not funny Maura." Jane said, turning to face the Doctor.

"Oh come on. It was a little." Maura said, smiling at her poor attempt of humour.

"Jane, calm-" Maura reasoned.

"Jesus Maura. You're married with two children as well as my teacher and boss and we fucked." Jane began to panic. Reality was setting in for her and she was not looking forward to the consequences.

"Didn't you enjoy the sex?" Maura said in disbelief as she got up from the bed, not caring that her naked form was on show.

"God Maura, you know I did, but-" Jane tried as she struggled to get her leg into her pants.

"But what? No one knows so don't panic." Maura said, pulling on a robe from her closet.

"This was a mistake." Jane shook her head as she shut the final button on her Jersey. She couldn't find her bra, so decided to leave it behind, wherever it was.

"Wh-what?" Maura's voice broke, did Jane really regret it?

"We can't do this. Y-your married an-and I'm your student." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Y-you have children." Jane exhaled loudly, this was a mess.

"It's a bit late to be looking at the bigger picture now." Maura snapped as she folded her arms over her chest, she suddenly felt so vulnerable, so used.

"Ma-Maura, we can't do this." Jane blinked back the tears.

"I don't know about you, but-but I can't. I can't go back, I've had you and I can't un-have you." Maura took Jane's hand in her own.

"You make me feel so alive Jane. Y-you remind me of the person I used to be, someone who took chances a-and I-I found myself enjoying your company, seeing you with my children, seeing you look at me the way you do. Seeing you between my legs." Both women smiled.

"But if you can look me in the eyes an-and tell me you don't want this, don't want me, th-then I'll try to find away to go back Jane, to-to put all of this behind us." Maura reasoned, she knew it was a lot to ask for.

"I-I don't-" The Italian cleared her throat.

Jane looked into pleading hazel green eyes and made her decision.

"I don't want you." Jane whispered, she knew it was a lie.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One.**

About a week had passed since Jane and Maura had slept together. Jane had sorted things out with Riley, giving the girl some poor excuse which she happily believed. However, Jane felt bad, Maura had been avoiding her and Jane hadn't exactly made an effort either. When she was in school, it was like she didn't exist in Maura's lessons, she'd hold up her hand to answer a question and Maura would ask everyone but her. She'd get up to put her work on Maura's desk to be marked and the Doctor wouldn't even look up. She'd even ask for help with her work and Maura would tell one of the other students, who were excelling in the lesson to sit and help Jane. The Italian hated it, but she couldn't complain, this was what she asked for. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? To be like everyone else, to be another person to fill a desk, to be like any other student.

Back in the house, Maura would spend most of her time in her study, with the door shut tight, letting the children and Jane know she didn't want to be disturbed. On the rare occasions, she actually sat at the dinner table with the group, she'd sit away from Jane and say very little about the topic of conversation. Once the children were in bed, she spent no more than an hour downstairs, either in her study finishing up her work or cleaning up the mess her children had made, in a completely different room from Jane. This was the same routine every night before she took her glass of wine and her medical journal and headed for bed herself, leaving Jane alone to enjoy the television, or make a snack. Maura even went to the extent of setting off for work earlier in the mornings and taking a separate car. Jane knew she had hurt the Doctor, despite it being the last thing she ever wanted to do. The house had never felt so big and empty to Jane.

* * *

When Jane came home after picking up the kids from school, she was surprised to find Maura wasn't home yet. A toddler in one arm and two bags and a lunch box in another, they headed inside.

"Can we do finger paints?" Hope asked.

"Oh baby, can't we do something-something less messy?" Jane teased. However, the look she received from the youngest child, answered her question.

"Okay, but after dinner. And you have to eat it all." Hope clapped her hands in victory.

Jane managed to get into the house without dropping anything and sighed.

"Charles, homework before Xbox." Jane warned as the boy headed straight for the living room.

"Bu-"

"No buts." Jane gave a stern look.

"You sound just like Mama." The older boy huffed. Jane gave a small smile, she really wished things could be normal again, back to the way things were before the sex, but Jane knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. She'd hurt the Doctor and understood she was shutting herself off, completely closing herself up, she was giving Jane the cold shoulder.

"Afternoon Jane." Miss Rosa appeared, coat and bag in hand.

"Hey Miss Rosa." Jane smiled.

"Good day?" The Spanish woman asked.

"As good as it can get." Jane laughed.

"Maura hasn't been home yet?" Jane scuffed her foot on the wooden floor, she thought maybe she came home and went out again.

"No." The older woman cleared her throat.

"She's been very-very preoccupied recently." The dark haired woman whispered.

"I-I know." Jane sighed, although the older woman didn't know what had gone on between the two women, Jane guessed she'd could feel the tension between the two, hell she'd known Maura longer than Jane. The teenager was surprised at how long it had taken for her to ask about it.

"It's so wrong." Miss Rosa shook her head. However, Jane snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the other woman, did she know? How could she possibly know? Did Maura say something? Did she see them? Hear them?

"She must be so heartbroken." Miss Rosa mumbled.

"I know I would be, the man walks back into her life, not caring about how he must disrupt her routine or how he affects the children. He stays for a few weeks and once she's finally getting used to her husband being home, he disappears." Shrugging on her coat, she exhaled loudly.

"She must really love him to still be with him. I know I couldn't do it." Dark, older, tired eyes looked at Jane; the Italian had gone from pale, panicked and terrified to relieved and understanding.

"Anyway, enough gossiping. I'm done for the day, when Madame comes home, try and cheer her up Jane. I know she adores you." With a pat to the cheek, Miss Rosa headed out of the house.

Jane started to think, Miss Rosa was right, why was she still with him? Jane recalled their earlier conversation '_there are things I love about him'_ were Maura's words. Jane suddenly wondered why the older woman tortured herself.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Maura finally strolled into her house, just with her handbag and car keys in her arms. She'd decided to stay longer in school to get her marking done, she couldn't be doing with the distractions at home, hearing Jane make her children scream with laughter, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want the reminder of Jane.

"No, I wants to use the red one!" Maura heard her daughter's voice echoed through the halls.

"But I'm using it." Charles replied.

"Well hurry up!" The toddler whined.

"Hope, your brother's using it right now, just be patient honey." Maura's heart throbbed when she heard Jane's voice for the first time in twenty four hours.

Hanging up her coat on the banister, curiosity got the better of her and she headed for the kitchen, where all the commotion was coming from.

"I want the red one now!" Hope had a tantrum and reached across the table for the pot of red paint.

"You're not having it!" The older boy snatched the red paint away and held it close to his chest.

"Hope don't shout at your brother!" Jane's voice roared.

"Charles don't snatch from your sister!" Jane tried to be fair, but neither child cared, they continued to argue.

"Right that is it!" Jane's tone told both children, she wasn't messing around.

"Give it here." Charles looked between the red paint and the outstretched hand, he was thinking about it in his head, however the look he received told him not to dare chance it.

"If you two can't share, nobodies having it!" Jane shouted as she placed the pot high up on the fridge, neither child could see it. Maura had to smile; she'd never heard Jane's angry voice before.

Hope sat back in her chair and huffed, Charles did the same. Jane looked at two unhappy children and groaned, just what she needed.

"Mama!" Hope shouted as she jumped down from her chair, and ran, hands outstretched as she headed for her mother. Jane's head snapped to the image of Maura, she looked so beautiful.

"Darling slow down." Maura giggled, but then she saw them.

"Hope! Don't come too-" Maura was too late, the figure of her daughter was wrapped around her, painted, covered hands and face, now all over her new Casandra Strickenberg skirt.

Maura looked straight at Jane with an annoyed face.

"I am so sorry Maura." Jane held back a laugh.

"Paints really?" Maura shook her head and looked down at her ruined outfit.

"Just get it auto cleaned." Jane smiled.

"You can't auto clean a Casandra Strickenberg!" Maura's voice was hysterical.

"Mama, we are paintin'." Hope looked up at her mother and back towards the table as she headed back to her seat, leaving a paint trail after everything she touched.

"I can see that darling." Maura smiled.

"I like your firetruck Charles." Maura brushed her hand through her son's hair

"I was painting it red, but Jane took the red paint off of us, cause we wasn't sharing." Charles looked down and huffed.

"I'm sure Jane will return it when you're both ready to learn how to share." Maura smiled at her children, not missing the way Jane was staring at her.

"You come to paint too Mama?" Hope asked excitedly.

"Oh no darling." Maura watched as her daughters excitement died.

"Please Mama!" Hope whined, jutting her bottom lip out.

"Tell her Jayne!" Hope looked to the teen for help.

"Yeah Maur, come on, it will be fun." Jane tried to make eye contact but Maura ignored her.

"Mama's got a lot of work to do honey." Maura leaned down to kiss the toddlers furrowed brows. It was true, Maura had done all of her marking, but she still had lesson plans to sort out.

"I'll be in my study." Maura mumbled as she walked out of the kitchen, she directed it at Jane, although it didn't seem that way.

"Why does Mama seem sad?" Charles asked Jane as she too was watching Maura walk away.

"She's not sad. She's just busy." Jane cringed; she knew exactly why she was sad. The older boy sighed and continued painting in the wheels of his drawing.

"How about I go and see if I can talk your Mama into painting?" Jane winked, both children nodded their heads.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave this room with those paint covered hands." Jane warned both children, who again nodded.

"Jayne." Hope whispered sheepishly.

"Yes, baby." The Italian looked at the toddler.

"C-can we haves the red paint please." The toddler released a cheeky grin.

"If either of you argue once and I mean once, I'll put all of the paints away. Got it?" Jane warned as she placed the red in the middle of the table.

_Two heads nodded repeatedly._

* * *

Jane headed straight for the study, determined to get Maura to have a proper conversation with her. Knocking on the door, she heard a small '_come in'_.

"What can I do for you Jane?" Maura continued typing on her laptop.

"You can look at me for a start." Jane's voice was stern. The typing stopped, but the blonde never looked up.

"Or not, whatever." Jane huffed.

"C-can you put off your work for half an hour to come and paint with your children?" Jane cut straight to the chase.

"They keep asking for you Maura." Jane sighed.

"There's only so many times they can hear '_Mama's busy_'" Jane reasoned.

"I don't particularly want to use finger paints, however, I do want to get on with my work." Maura snapped.

"Maura, if it's because I'm here, I'll go upstairs for a while, I'll get out of your way." Jane tried.

"I-it's-nothing to do with you being there, I-I just don't want to pain-" Maura shrugged, her eyes still glued to her laptop.

"Damn it will you look at me." Jane snapped as she slammed shut the lid of the laptop, causing the older woman to look at her with shock eyes.

"I can't take this anymore." Jane held up her hands.

"It's been a week a-and you won't even have a conversation with me, let alone look at me." Jane's voice shook a little.

"I'm looking at you _right now_." Maura's voice rose slightly.

"I'm talking to you _right now_." She continued.

"Maura that's not what I-"

"Then what is it you mean? You seem to have a problem making yourself clear." Maura snapped, unable to hold back that comment.

"Excuse me?" Jane took a step back.

"You don't want me!" Maura stood from her chair.

"I'm doing exactly what you asked." Maura yelled.

"I never asked for you to completely ignore me! Treat me like shit! I never asked for that!" Jane shook her head.

"You sure as hell didn't ask for me to-"

"You told me we could go back! You told me things could go back to normal to-to put it behind us!" Jane cried.

"I told you I'd _try_! I said I could _try_ and go back to normal! _Try_ to put this behind us! But I can't Jane! I want you too much!" Maura sobbed.

"Really? You '_want me so much'_ is that you're still married!" Jane laughed. Maura was taken right back by that comment; she was not expecting it in the slightest.

"You act all high and mighty as if I'm in the only one in the wrong! We both made a mistake Maura, but I'm not the one that's married." Jane took a deep breath.

"I love my children, Jane." Maura mumbled.

"I-I love-I love my- I-" Maura tried to lie but she couldn't do it.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think about saying you love that man." Jane's voice broke with anger.

"I do I-"

"You can't even say it can you?" Jane laughed a patronising laugh.

"Jesus even a stranger can tell you don't love that man. Your children? Yes. But your husband? No." Jane stared at the Doctor, however, all Maura did was stared at the ground.

"I can see it in your eyes by the way you look at your children, it's so full of love, joy and pride, but Ian? You look at that man with empty eyes. You force a smile every time you're around him. Why are you with him Maura? What are you so worried about? Your family name? Your reputation? What is it?" Jane fired questions at Maura, deep down she knew she was out of line.

"Jesus, why are you still married to a man you don't love?" Jane shouted.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! You're the one who doesn't want me!" Maura snapped, but before Jane could answer, she cut her off.

"I've been married to him for years. It's hard to just up and leave a man you have children with, despite how your feelings may have changed. You have absolutely no right to tell me who I do and do not love Jane. You're just a teenager for Christ sake. You have no idea what it is like to be stuck in a loveless marriage with children. I can't just leave him, it's not that easy." Maura shouted back as she walked around her desk to stand in front of Jane.

"Really? '_Just a teenager?'_ " Jane scoffed using air quotes with her fingers.

"Was I '_just a teenager'_ when I was fucking you better than your husband?" Jane's voice was vicious.

Maura gasped loudly, she couldn't believe Jane had just said that, before she knew what she was doing, she heard a slapping sound and watched as Jane's face snapped to the side, her hand covering her cheek as her own hand throbbed.

"Oh god." Maura brought both of her hands to cover her mouth when she realised she just slapped Jane. The Italian was quiet, her face turned away from Maura as she held back her tears.

Jane inhaled through her nose and she ignored the pain shooting, through her cheek, looking into hazel green eyes, she realised the Doctor was crying.

"I am so sorry." Maura whispered when she saw the red mark her hand had caused.

"Oh god Jane, I-I-didn't-I'm so sorry." Maura stuttered as she brought her hand up again. Maura's eyes were blurry when the teenager flinched for the second time the Doctor raised her hand, however, she relaxed when Maura placed it gently against her cheek, her thumb rubbing over the warm red mark.

"I deserved that." Jane whispered as her own watery eyes found Maura's.

"I shouldn't have-have said that. You deserved more respect than that." Jane continued to whisper as she relished in the touch of the hand on her cheek, a touch she hadn't felt in a week.

The two women stood in the room for a long time, neither said a word, just the sounds of heavy breathing. Maura's hand was still on Jane's cheek rubbing soothing circled along her cheekbone, the mark had disappeared and the cheek was cold but Maura still traced it. They were studying each other, remembering every little detail about one another, neither wanted to break their little bubble but they needed to.

"I think we need some space." Maura whispered, she hated the thought of it, but knew it was for the best.

"I-I think maybe you should go home for a while." Maura's movement stopped on Jane's cheek.

"A-are you firing me?" Jane's voice broke a little.

"What? No, honey, I just think we need more space from each other. It's inevitable that we're going to see each other in school so-so I think maybe you should take a few days off." Maura mumbled.

"We both need to clear our heads, have some time alone, to ourselves if we're ever going to get past this." Maura's eyes met Jane's and the Italian felt her chest tighten. The Doctor said she'd try and this is exactly what she was doing.

"Okay." Jane whispered, she knew it was for the best.

* * *

When Jane arrived home later that evening, a bigger bag than before over her shoulder, she was surprised to open the door to her mother.

"Janie, what are you doing home?" Angela asked as she eyed the rucksack.

"Hey Ma." Jane said, ignoring the question.

"Why do you have that big bag? Have you done something to upset Mrs Faulkner?" Angela wondered.

"Oh god, have you been sacked?" Angela jumped to conclusions as normal.

"No, Ma. I've just got a few days off." Jane said as she was about to head upstairs.

"But you've just had a few days off?" Jane loved the fact her mother was at home more, her brothers needed their Ma, especially Tommy but she couldn't have picked a worse time to start to notice things.

"Listen Ma, I-I'm just going through something right now-"

"I-" Angela was about to interrupt.

"But before you, but in, it's not something I can talk to you about, to-to anyone. It's not something you can help with and it's definitely not something that can be fixed by rustling up some homemade Italian food." Jane smiled at her mother.

"I just need some space, not from you-but just some space to myself, I need some time alone. I need to sort this out in my own head and in order to do that, I need you to leave me for a few days, okay? No nagging me, no barging in my room to pick up my washing or to try and change my bed, j-just leave me to it for a while please." Jane begged.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Ma. I haven't killed anyone and I'm not pregnant." Angela's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"I-it's just-I don't know what it's just-Do-Mrs Faulkner has been kind enough to give me a few days to myself, some personal days, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jane explained.

She almost forgot, she'd never told her mother she worked for her teacher, if her Ma knew that, she'd be inviting the other woman over for Sunday dinner, asking her about Jane's grades and how she is in lessons. In fact, Jane had barely mentioned Maura to her mother, the older woman didn't even know her first name and for once, she was glad she hadn't confided in her mother because she knew, if her Ma realised Maura was a young, stunning, kind and caring woman who was clearly smitten with Jane, it wouldn't take her long to put the pieces together and realise something had happened between them.

"Janie, I know you're an adult now and you feel like you don't need me anymore. But just remember, no matter how old you are, you are still my baby girl and you can always, _always_ talk to me, you can always count on me."Angela smiled at her daughter; she had grown up far too quickly.

Angela Rizzoli knew her daughter, and she had a funny suspicion Jane's mood involved a girl. Jane had never admitted to her Ma that she was gay, all the signs were there and the older Rizzoli constantly dropped hints, but Jane never admitted to anyone it nor did she ever actually tell her mother.

"I will always be there for you darling, no matter how you're feeling, what you're going through or what it is you've done. You're my daughter and I will always protect and love you." Angela pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks man." Jane mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"Okay, you're crushing me. Suffocating over here." Jane teased; she received a slap on the arm.

Jane grabbed her rucksack and started heading up the stairs, she was happy to be spending some time at home, maybe being surrounded by her smothering family was exactly what she needed, she couldn't wait to get into her own bed, the bed she'd slept in for the past five years.

"Just remember Janie, it's okay to ask for help." Angela shouted up the stairs.

Jane smiled, sometimes, she loved the fact her Ma was truly a helicopter mother.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and hope I did is justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It was a week before Christmas and Maura had been busy decorating the house with the help of her two younger children. Most nights after work she found herself shopping for gifts the children had circled in catalogues' or seen on television. The second December the first came around, Maura sent out her holiday cards to her family and acquaintances, she was always the first within her social group to do it. The Doctor was thankful that she and Jane had decided to get some space from each other just before Christmas as it allowed Maura to preoccupy herself and keep busy rather than over think everything.

It had been weeks since Maura and Jane had a proper conversation that wasn't related to anything other than school work. They hadn't been texting each other and if they saw each other, in the hallways or in the cafeteria, they'd just smile and share a polite hello. Maura was surprised at how well she was dealing with everything related to the younger girl, if she saw Jane and Riley in the dinner hall, she'd ensure to involve herself in a conversation with the teachers. Everything seemed to be going well for Maura, although she was missing Jane terribly, she was dealing with it. However, the only odd thing Maura found herself doing was masturbating daily thinking about Jane riding her face or Jane's strong, calloused hands touching her, those long slim fingers entering her. The older woman was so sexual frustrated, she sometimes found it hard to concentrate when memories of that night flooded through her mind, she'd just cross her legs and hope it would pass.

* * *

These past few weeks Jane herself had been extremely busy too, she had been running around different shops before and after school trying to find each present Frankie and Tommy wrote down on their wish list. Since Jane turned fifteen, she went around and got the Christmas presents for her brothers, each and every year, so their mother didn't have to take any more time off work that what was needed. This year, she was thankful Maura allowed her to keep the car. Every present the boys wanted seem to get bigger and bigger. Jane had told her parents not to get her anything this year as she was earning her own money now and had decided they should put the money they would have spent on her into each of her brothers spending limit, allowing them to get more presents this year.

Jane was also glad that Maura and she had decided to have some time to themselves with Christmas around the corner because it was always a hectic time in the Rizzoli household and Jane didn't need the extra stress on top of everything. The only Maura related thing Jane seemed to do which she couldn't shake was when she was having sex with Riley, she would close her eyes and see no one but Maura touching and tasting her. She had tried to shake it, but it only seemed to get worse, she was sure she'd moaned Maura's name a few times, but Riley never mentioned it so it must have been Jane's imagination.

* * *

Jane found herself laying on Riley's bed playing a game on her phone, the two were heading out to an early Christmas and New Year party one of the girls in their year were holding and Jane had been ready for hours while Riley had changed numerous of times, trying to find the best outfit.

"Jeez Riley, just pick something to wear." Jane moaned rubbing her eyes as Riley changed her top once again.

"I need to look good, Jane." Riley snapped, stood in just her underwear.

"Don't forget to bring a jacket." Jane mumbled reminding Riley that it was freezing cold in Boston and snow covered almost everything.

It was about quarter to ten when Jane and Riley finally arrived at the party. As they pulled up to the street, you could tell which house it was straight away. There was music blasting, cars parked everywhere and loads of people crowded outside with red plastic cups all over the front garden. Riley parked the Harley up on the curb, once she was sure it was safe and secure, and pulled out the keys before they both hopped off.

"You ready?" Riley asked slipping her hand into Jane's. She had finally decided on some black leather pants with a matching waistcoat that showed just enough belly. Black boots that made it easy to ride in as well as get around in the snow but she still managed to make it look sexy. She hadn't done much with her hair, she had the fridge pinned up as usual. To top it all off, she had a similar leather jacket to Jane's making them both look sexy.

Jane nodded in response and cringed when she other girl held her hand. The Italian girl was dressed in her trusty Black Doc Martens with the laces tucked in rather than tied. Tight black jeans that hugged her ass perfectly were tucked into her boots. Jane had a grey vest on that stopped just before her ass with a white one underneath it gives off the double look and a black leather Jacket. She had her hair extra curly as she let it air dry rather than washing it, it gave off a wild look as she wasn't wearing a helmet on the bike, making it appear windswept. Jane always had a spot free clear face so she never used any foundation; however, Riley had talked her into a bit of eye makeup. She had decided on black eye liner and eye shadow. Jane Rizzoli looked bad ass.

As both girls walked into the house Jane found it to be extremely hot and decided to take off her jacket. The two headed straight for the table all the alcohol was on. Jane had decided not to drink so that she could drive back to Riley's; the Italian was never a big drinker, whereas Riley loved a good drink. Jane smiled at Riley disappeared off in the crowd of people on the dance floor. She headed for a seat near the table and was busy talking to a group of people she'd never met before, but everyone seemed a lot chattier with a drink in their system.

"Jane, I love this song." Riley reappeared as she tugged on Jane's arm.

"Woah, you know I don't dance." Jane stopped and smirk at the girl. However, it never stopped the darker girl; she pulled Jane until they were slap bang in the middle of the dance floor. Riley placed Jane's arms on her hips and began to move with the girl as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and began to sway to the music.

Jane didn't know how long she'd be dancing for; all she knew was a lot of people were drunk. She was all hot and sweaty from Riley grinding on her so she headed to find a non alcoholic drink, Riley close behind. Jane had managed to find a can of unopened Cola in a mini cooler under the table; smiling to herself, she opened it as she watched Riley at the other end of the table, mixing a concoction of drinks. Shaking her head at her friend she took a big sip when someone banged into Jane, causing her to miss her mouth and spill the majority of the drink down her front.

"Shit, sorry man." Some spotty guy with ginger hair slurred, barely able to stand straight.

"Prick." Jane mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her Cola soaked vest. Sighing Jane was thankful she had two tanks on and began to lift the grey vest before it soaked through onto the white one.

"Woah, Riley I didn't peg you for a scratcher." Joey Grant appeared in the room, eyes glued to Jane back as her top had ridden up when she lifted her grey vest off.

"What?" Riley laughed, stirring her drink with a straw and looking towards Joey with a confused expression. Looking at him, she noticed he was staring at Jane, eyebrows raised. Following his line of sight she looked towards Jane, who still had her back to them both. Looking at Jane's back, she saw deep faint scratch marks all down her back that seemed to go further but Jane's jeans were in the way. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jane looked over her shoulder as she flicked her hair back and noticed both Riley and Joey staring at her lower back. Joey had a smirk on his face, whereas Riley looked somewhere between shocked and angry. Raising her eyebrow she looked down and saw her vest was riding up showing off her back. The Italian girl yanked her vest down and looked at Riley, her mouth hanging open not sure what to say.

Riley seemed to be in shock trying to register what she was seeing. Snapping out of her daze when Jane yanked her top down, she looked at her own hands. She bent her fingers on both hands inwards and studied them as if double checking she didn't have nails due to a bad nail biting habit.

"Oh shit, looks like Rizzoli's fucked up!" Grant laughed.

"Or fucked someone else." Joey grinned between a shocked Jane and an angry Riley.

"D-did you sleep with someone else?" Riley, voice was surprisingly calm.

"I-sh-she's-she's not-" Jane stuttered, trying to come up with any excuse.

"Who is she?" Riley snapped as she realised Jane had in fact slept with someone else. Although they had fucked a lot recently, Riley had never really looked at Jane's back - she didn't have a reason to.

"Sh-she's n-no one." Jane said.

"Who the fuck is she?" Riley shouted, grabbing the attention of the crowd of people who were still up and around rather than passed out or vomiting.

"Jesus, we're not even in a relationship Riley, I don't need to explain myself!" Jane shouted.

"Well, what the hell have we been doing for the past few months?" Riley was hurt, they'd been doing everything couples do; they'd been kissing in public, holding hands, spending time together. Although they never had the conversation, she just assumed they were together.

"Fuckin-" Jane shrugged, but was cut off by a fist hitting her in the face.

"Ow! Jesus Christ!" Jane wined as she cupped her own face. She didn't even register that Riley had punched her in the face until she watched as the girl walked away, shaking her hand.

Jane's eyes watered as she held it together, she cursed the fact the other girl had at least one ring on each finger. She sniffed a few times before she wiped her nose again, only to find blood on her hand. Once Jane regained her posture, she looked around at the groups of people smirking and Joey Grant in stitches laughing.

Jane rolled her eyes as she headed over to the cooler and scooped up some ice and wrapped it in the vest that had coke all over it, she placed it on her nose and winced. Jane had done her best hiding the marks left after her night with Maura but the older woman had scratched Jane's back so deep it took a few weeks to begin to fade. It was typical for Riley to notice them now when they had nearly disappeared.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting down to ice her face, she realized she'd lost her ride home. Having no idea where she was, she pulled out her phone to ring a cab, but remembered Riley said she had enough money so she didn't bring any. Jane sighed; she located Frost on her phone and pressed call. As she was listening to each ring, she turned around and saw the young black man outside, bent over and throwing up. She didn't actually think he'd come, his father was in town for a week and was extremely strict and barley let him out much let alone to a party. Groaning, she knew who she had to text.

_"Hey, Frankie, Is Ma or Pop in?" _Jane trusted her younger brother to still be awake, he usually was.

_"No, both working why?" _The younger Rizzoli replied straight away, he always had his phone with him.

_"Never mind. Night little brother." _Jane felt like screaming, she didn't have a ride home this wasn't a part of Boston she'd been before.

Jane became more frustrated and was screaming _'shit, shit, shit_' internally as she slapped the ice back to her face. She dreaded having to explain this to her mother. Jane was busy feeling sorry for herself and having a battle with her mind that when she looked up, she wasn't expecting a red cup to be in her face.

"Here Rizzoli, this'll take the pain away." Joey Grant said, holding out a plastic red cup.

Looking up at the red cup she sighed what more could the boy do to her? Plus her face was really hurting and alcohol would take the pain away.

"Why the hell not?" Jane mumbled as she took the cup and downed it in one.

* * *

Many cups later of God knows what, Jane could barely stand, let alone walk straight. Most people from the party had either passed out or were busy kissing and groping each other. Making her way through the crowds of bodies she headed for the door. Checking her phone, she could barely read the numbers as they were all blurry, but assumed it was late because she could just make out an _'0'_ for the first letter. Looking through her phone book, she clicked on a name, hoping it was the right one.

"H-hello?" Maura's groggy voice came down the phone.

"Heeeeeeey." Jane shouted down the phone.

"J-Jane? Is everything alright?" Maura mumbled as she rolled over in bed.

"Wha? Yeah, why d'ya ask?" Jane tried making her way down the front garden, trying to dodge the black ice.

"Well, it's half four in the morning and you're ringing me?" Maura had to laugh.

"Oh shit, is it? Oh fuck, oh well, I'm sorry." Jane nearly slipped.

"Jane, are you drunk?" Maura asked, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe." The younger girl teased.

"I think the co-correct term is t-tipsy." Jane said hiccupping.

"Oh shit, that's a car." Jane said to herself out loud as she heard a beep and moved out of the road.

Maura had sat up in bed listening to Jane until she heard a beep of a car.

"Jane, where are you? What the hell are you doing out at this time?" Maura panicked.

"Well, I was at a party, but my ride home, fucked off home, does that made sense? Anyways, now I'm walking home, I think." Jane replied, looking up at the sky to check if it was spinning or if it was her.

"Where are you?" Maura asked, instantly kicking the sheets off of her.

"I-I duno." Jane giggled.

"Well is there anything specific around you?" Maura asked as she slipped on a pair of yoga pants.

"Err, specific what a funny word. That's such a Maura Isles-sorry-Faulkner word." Jane mocked.

"Well can you see anything around you?" Maura repeated.

"Well, what can I see? Or I can see the big white pointy thing." Jane said, laughing hysterically as she pointed up at it, as if showing Maura.

"You mean the Bunker Hill Monument?" Maura asked hopefully, she used to take the children there a lot, and she knew the surrounding area like the back of her hand.

"Mmmhmm." Jane nodded.

"Okay, Jane. Can you see anything else?" Maura asked as she put on a top.

"Erm, Nopeeee. Oh American and Spanish grocery market? What's the difference?" Jane asked herself.

"Jane, can you see the Sanchez market?" Maura prayed she was right, Miss Rosa had talked nonstop about the Croquette's they sold there.

"San-chez." Jane mumbled as she spelled out the words.

"Is it a red building with a restaurant next to it?" Maura asked as she slipped into some flats.

"Yep." Jane sighed.

"Jane, I know where you are. Stay there and do not move, I'm coming to get you." Maura replied, hanging up the phone before heading towards Miss Rosa's room. Maura was thankful the older woman had been staying over since Jane had taken time off. Maura knocked lightly on the older woman's door and waited for a reply, she was itching to get to Jane.

"Y-yes." Came a sleepy response as the door opened.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Miss Rosa but I just had a phone call from Jane, she's been at a party and she's rather intoxicated. I'm not comfortable with her walking home as she's not in the right state of mind so I'm going to pick her up." Maura explained.

"I have an idea where she is, I just hope I'm right. Could you please keep an eye on the children while I'm gone?" Maura begged.

"Yes of course." Miss Rosa said as she got up and put on a robe.

Maura wasted no time; she reversed the car out of the garage and headed for the Sanchez market praying Jane hadn't moved. It would only take about twenty minutes for Maura to get there.

Jane by this time had collapsed on the floor; she had one hand holding the ice to her face and the other still holding her phone to her ear. She was shivering in just a vest; she wouldn't be surprised if she got hypothermia. Jane couldn't decide what was hurting more, her fingers and toes from being freezing or her face from being punched. Either way, she couldn't wait to be tucked up in a nice warm bed; Jane closed her eyes at the thought of being in bed and sighed.

* * *

When Maura pulled up across the road from the Sanchez store, she couldn't see Jane anywhere. Maura began to panic, what if someone had hurt her? What if she'd passed out?

"Get the hell away from me." Maura heard Jane growl.

Maura followed the voice across the road and saw a figure sitting on the floor with someone leaning over them. Maura could only make out it was Jane as she was grunting and talking.

"Hey." Maura shouted in order to get both of their attentions. The man ran off down the alley while Jane just leaned back.

Once Maura got closer still, she saw Jane was on the floor shivering. She had her knees up against her chest with her right arm around them holding her phone and her left holding a T-shirt to her face.

"Jane." Maura whispered, she was so relieved. She bent down to Jane's level and rubbed her freezing arms.

"Try'na steal my phone, the son of a bitch." Jane mumbled to herself.

"Oh honey, how long have you been outside?" Maura moved her hands up and down the young girl's arms in order to warm them up.

"Maur-Maura?" Jane was shocked as she sat up. She wasn't sure if the older woman was actually there.

"Jane sweetie, try and stand up okay." Maura said tugging on her arms.

Jane nodded and attempted to stand up, but found she needed to lean on Maura to walk straight. Maura led them both over to the car and opened the passenger door and helped Jane sit down.

"Jane, how much have you had to drink?" Maura asked as she helped Jane put her belt on and removed her own jacket and placed it around Jane who had her eyes closed.

"I-er-erm, not much." Jane sighed and snuggled down in her seat.

Maura just shook her head; she wasn't getting much out of Jane tonight. Maura walked round the car and got in the driver's seat, turning the heating on to full blast before she headed off back to the house. She thought it would be best to take Jane to her house rather than taking her home in the state she was in.

* * *

When they pulled up at Maura's house Jane was still shivering, worse than before and Maura was worrying about the younger girl, being a Doctor she knew how dangerous hypothermia could be. Getting out of the car she walked round to help Jane out.

"Jane sweetie, I need you to put your arm around my neck, okay?" Maura coaxed the younger girl.

Jane just nodded and lifted her arm. Maura came down and put her arm around Jane's waist while her other one was holding onto the keys. As they made their way to the door, Miss Rosa appeared and opened it for them.

"What happened to her?" Miss Rosa asked Maura, seeing the condition Jane was in.

"I'm not sure. She said she's been drinking, but to be in this state, I'm not so sure if someone's spiked her drink." Maura explained.

"Oh heavens. Why on earth is she so cold? Look at her, she's shivering." Miss Rosa slipped off her night robe and putting it around the girl.

"When I found her, she was sitting on the floor with just her vest and jeans on. I don't know if she went out with a jacket. I couldn't take her home in this state so I brought her back here, I didn't know what else to do." Maura panicked, she was thankful the other woman was here to help her with Jane.

"Oh my, well, we need to get her warm. Doctor Isles I suggest moving her to your bed." The middle aged woman said.

"Wha-" Maura began.

"It's better if she sleeps against another warm body and I'm sure she'd prefer you than me." The woman smiled.

"I'll go and grab some blankets from the boiler room. Remove any wet clothing from her body and put her in something dry okay?" The older woman continued before she walked upstairs.

Maura stood staring, she was the Doctor here and it was odd to hear someone else telling her what to do. However, she would never have thought to put Jane in bed with a warm body.

"Jane, we need to get you upstairs okay?" Maura instructed as she led Jane upstairs.

"Mmmm, Kay." The Italian mumbled.

* * *

Once Maura managed to get Jane up the stairs, she guided the girl to her bedroom and placed her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jane, I need you to lift your arms okay?" Maura began to pull at the girl's top. Jane, who still had her eyes closed, lifted her arms for the Doctor to pull off her shirt.

Once her shirt was removed, Maura bent down to unbutton and unzip the younger girl's pants and pull them down her legs. Jane helped by kicking the clothing away. Maura couldn't help but admire how toned the girl was, just like she remembered, but quickly dismissed the thought as the Italian was still shivering. Pulling out a jumper and some yoga pants, Maura put them on Jane. The top was easy to get on, however Maura struggled to the yoga pants on as Jane kept fidgeting.

When Maura finally managed to get the pants on, she couldn't help but laugh the bottom of the pants stopped well above Jane's ankles. Although Maura loved the height of Jane, it did make her smile. Maura decided to get some socks and pull them up to the end of the pants. When Jane was dressed into something dry Maura was busy helping her into bed when Miss Rosa walked in.

"Here Madame." The older woman held out three blankets.

"Thank you. You can take tomorrow off, paid. Thank you again for helping me tonight, I really appreciate it." Maura smiled at the older woman as she began wrapping Jane up.

"Thank you Doctor, let me know if you need anything. Good night." The older woman said before she left the room.

Once Maura had Jane wrapped up in three blankets, she guided the girl down into her bed on her side and pulled up the bed covers over her. Maura headed into the bathroom and got the plastic bin and put it on the floor on Jane's side.

"Jane sweetie, if you need to be sick, there's a bucket there okay?" Maura said before she herself got tucked up in bed next to Jane.

"M-M-Maura." Jane mumbled.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maura whispered back.

"It-s-so cold." Jane stuttered as she turned around to face the Doctor.

Maura understood the silent request and opened her arms to allow the younger girl in. Jane shuffled towards Maura and cuddled up as close as possible to the woman, sighing Jane fell asleep the second she was comforted, Maura not far behind.

* * *

When Jane woke up, she couldn't decide what hurt the most, her body, her head or her face. When she opened her eyes, she instantly closed them just as quickly as they were opened. The bright sunlight was shining through the window and her body was all hot. Rolling over she buried her face in her pillows. As she inhaled she was certain she could smell Maura's Kia perfume. As she was busy sniffing she heard someone clear their throat. Jane sat up slightly and opened one eye, her vision was blurry at first, but once her eyes focused she saw the beautiful vision of Maura Isles stood smirking at her.

"Why-ow." Jane began, but her head was thumping.

"Why are you in my room?" Jane managed to get out, her mouth dry.

Maura smirked as she looked around her room and back to Jane. The Italian girl followed her line of sight.

"Okay, why am I in your room?" Jane said as she sat up.

"Oh my god Jane, what the hell happened to your face?" Maura rushed over to the girl's side.

"What are you talking about?" Jane said raising her eyebrow.

"You have a black eye and your nose is all bruised." Maura brought her hands to cup Jane's face. Jane jumped out of the Doctor's bed and headed into her bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Jane shouted from the bathroom.

Everything from last night came flashing back into her mind. She remembered going to the party and drinking nothing but coke before some jackass banged into her and she spilt her drink. She remembered lifting her top up and Joey Grant makes a comment about her back, next thing she knew Riley had punched her, and then left the party. Then she remembered taking a cup of something from Joey Grant and drinking it.

"Why did I take it?" Jane groaned to herself. She knew the little bastard must have slipped her a Roofie as she didn't remember anything else. She had no idea how she ended up in Maura's house.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asked, standing in the doorway.

"Er-I-I-How-Did-I-Did we?" Jane trailed off.

"Oh no. No, don't worry; we didn't have intercourse or anything like that." Maura smiled, whereas Jane cringed at the word 'intercourse'.

"You rang me drunk and said your ride had gone home and well when I heard the sound of a car, I realised you were outside. With you being in the state you were in, I wasn't happy leaving you alone so I came to get you." Maura explained, allowing the Italian to process everything.

"When I got to you, you had collapsed on the floor, you had no jacket on and you were blue with the cold, so I brought you back here rather than taking you home. However, I have no idea how you got a black eye." Maura crossed her arms.

"I got punched." Jane said filling in the blanks.

"By who? Wait, why? What did you do?" Maura questioned.

"It wasn't what I did; it was more-what you did." Jane gave a sheepish smile.

"What I did?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Some guy spilt his drink on me at the party, so I took my first vest off and well the other one rode up and well, let's just say thanks to the loud mouthed git Joey Grant, Riley saw the scratches down my back." Jane said looking back towards the mirror inspecting her black eye.

"That doesn't explain how you have a black eye." Maura said not sure what Jane was getting at.

"Well, she accused me of sleeping with someone else and when I didn't really deny it, she punched me." Jane shrugged; suddenly Maura remembered clawing at Jane's back when the Italian was fucking her.

"She punched you? What a bitch!" Maura snapped, unable to come up with anything else. Jane smirked to herself.

"T-thank you for looking after me Maura. I'm really sorry for ringing you and putting you through all this." Jane looked down.

"Jane, I'm glad you are safe and sound sweetie. _But_ if you ever do anything like that to me again I'l-" Maura tone was serious.

"I know, I know." Jane sighed.

"Good. I trust you Jane and I know we all need to let loose every now and then, but you could have got into some serious trouble. Also, I can't have my children seeing you like that; it's not a good example." Maura explained. Jane just nodded in response and brought a hand to her head before she started rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell?" Jane mumbled to herself, looking down at what she was wearing. She looked back up at Maura to find the woman smiling back at her.

"What? Your clothes were wet, so I had to get you out of them." Maura was unable to control the laugh that escaped at how short the pant legs were on Jane.

"Stop laughing, I looked stupid!" Jane said as she playfully shoved the Doctor.

"You're so lanky!" Maura continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, you're so funny." Jane said sarcastically as she moved closer to the Doctor and began to tickle her.

"N-no, St-stop it." Maura laughed as she tried to back away from Jane but the Italian girl kept on walking forward.

Maura's legs hit the back of the bed and before she knew it, she was on her back with Jane straddling her, tickling her rib cage. Once the laughing died down Jane sat up and moved off from the Doctor, but lay down close beside her.

"I've missed you." Maura whispered, not sure if she wanted to say it out loud of not.

"I've really missed you too." Jane turned to face the Doctor. Maura gave a small smile as she pulled Jane into a hug. The younger girl moved as fast as she could and cuddled up to the Doctor.

"Maura?" Jane hesitated as she broke the silence the two had created.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maura pulled the girl tighter against her.

"I'm sorry about everything I said. You were right. I-I had no place to say what I did about your marriage. What you do is your business, not mine." Jane looked up at Maura with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Jane. We both said some awful things. It wasn't all you." Maura exhaled.

"Maur-I think I'm ready to come back to work." Jane glanced up at the honey blonde.

"Are you sure?" Maura whispered, although she was dying to jump for joy, she kept it contained.

"Yes." Jane said as she pulled away from the Doctor's hug.

"Okay, well just bring your things back around whenever. You can still go home whenever you want honey, don't feel like you have to stay overnight." Maura said still giving Jane the option to go home, at this rate it felt normal to be in each other's company again; she didn't want to overdo it.

"Thanks Maur, for everything." Jane said, dangling her feet off the bed.

"You don't need to thank me." Maura replied happily.

"Are you busy today?" Maura asked.

"Why?" Jane asked, crossing her legs and looking at the older woman.

"I was going to bring the television from the den in here and watch films in bed all day with Hope and Charles?" Maura asked smiling at the girl.

"That sounds perfect." Jane replied as she crawled under the covers.

"Can I sleep a little longer first?" Jane mumbled.

Maura was about to reply when Hope and Charles barged into her bedroom.

"Mama, I'm hung-Jayne!" Hope screeched as she scrambled up on the bed and right on top of the Italian. Charles was busy playing on his Play Station Vita.

"Hey kiddo!" Jane held the toddler close.

"Hey Jane." Charles replied, also climbing up the bed and sitting as close to Jane as possible, he'd never admit how much he missed her.

"Hey bud." Jane smiled and ran a hand through his recently trimmed hair.

"Are you back now?" Charles looked up between his the adults.

"I am." Jane smiled.

"I'll go and get the-" Maura began.

"Jayne, whys you in Mama's bed?" The little girl asked, looking up at Jane as she played with her thick hair. Charles looked up from his Playstation Vita when his sister asked that; he too wanted to know why Jane was in his mother's bed.

"I-well-I came round early because we're going to watch movies, in bed all day-so I was just waiting for you guys." Jane stuttered looking at the little girl who nodded accepting the explanation. However, Charles had a look on his face. A look that worried Maura, he glanced between the two women then at the bed seeing it all messed up. He looked at what Jane was wearing, noticing it was his mothers clothing and looked up at Maura. Maura smiled at the little boy knowing exactly what he was thinking. She was surprised however at how he reacted. He said nothing and just smiled between them and went back to playing his game with a huge grin on his face.

"Charles honey, can you help me bring the television from the den in here, please?" Maura asked her son, who nodded and turned off his console to help his mother.

* * *

Once the television was all set up, all four of them got tucked up in Maura's bed. Jane was on the left side of the bed, her back and left arm leaning against all the different cushions from various rooms, while her right arm was dangling off the bed. The covers were up covering most of her body and her right leg was on top of the covers, while her left was underneath them but her foot was sticking out due to her lanky legs.

Maura was on the right side, she was on her side slightly leaning into Jane with Hope tucked up in the space between her chest and torso. The duvet covered the older woman, but stopped just below her breasts, not to cover up Hope's face. The little toddler was cuddled up in the gap between her mother and Jane. She was busy biting her plastic frog and watching the television.

Charles was on the bottom of the bed, the opposite way around and on top of the covers. He had his feet pointing towards the head of the bed and was leaning on his elbows playing his game. He wasn't interested in the movie as it was the Hopes turn to pick and she had decided on Sleeping Beauty. Jane found it odd how the little girl wasn't scared of the villain Maleficent in the film, she seemed to be amazed if anything by her, and she'd even suggested dressing up as her for Halloween but decided against it when she saw the other outfits her mother had bought her.

Looking down at the little family, Jane couldn't help but be amazed how all three of them had taken to her. She was glad to be back into the Isles' household, although the time she took away from everything was well needed, she couldn't help but be glad she was back. It felt like she was home, she only wished one day; they could be a family, _her_ little family.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

With just a few days until Christmas, a house decorated from top to bottom and two extremely excited children off school, Maura had been spending her evening at the mall doing some last minute shopping. She had left it until late evening so that the Children would be in bed by the time she came home and wouldn't be able to go routing in the bags upon bags of presents she bought. Maura had gone all out this year; they never got the chance to do much on Christmas before, despite the many times of begging their parents so Maura wanted to make this Christmas extra special. Once all the bags and boxes were safely in the car, Maura made her way home, happy with today's purchases.

Pulling up to her driveway, Maura smiled at the red and green lights all over the outside of the house that Jane had insisted on putting up. They sparkled constantly and Maura knew for a fact, at night time, you could see her house from at least two miles away; she was surprised pilots didn't mistake it for the Airport runway. Maura smiled at her little joke and removed the keys from the ignition. Maura clicked the button on her keys and her boot automatically opened as she grabbed as many bags as she could carry safely and headed inside. The honey blonde struggled for a few minutes to unlock and open her front door, but when she did, she was glad to drop most of the bags in the foyer.

After a good twenty minutes of carrying bags and boxes into the house, only to hide them in her study to wrap soon, she was happy to lock up her car and the garage and head back inside, knowing her task was complete. However, Mara was surprised the Italian teenager hadn't come to help her with the shopping; she usually wouldn't let Maura lift up a single bag. Maura's heels echoed through the house when she went in search for Jane, as she walked past the living room to head for the stairs, she vaguely heard the song '_Never knew I needed'_ playing at a low volume. Smiling, Maura guessed Hope had decided on the '_Princess and the Frog'_ as the evening film before bed. Maura looked at the television and saw the credits rolling across the fifty inch screen, smiling, she shook her head and continued to look for the Italian.

* * *

As Maura walked across the room towards the back of the house, she noticed a sock covered foot sticking out from the arm of the couch. Maura quirked her eyebrow and walked around to the front of the couch and saw an image that truly made her heart well. Jane was stretched length ways across the couch, her feet hanging off with Hope cuddled up on her chest, her two middle fingers in her mouth, a habit she'd developed after a few months of Maura taking her bottle and pacifiers off her. Maura smiled at the way one of Jane's strong arms was wrapped around her, holding her safely in place. Charles was fast asleep too, at the other end of the couch, his arms wrapped around Jane's leg, his head resting on her knee. Maura couldn't help but think how perfect they looked together. She was so glad she could come home to this every day. Standing there looking down at the three of them, it suddenly dawned on Maura-she was head over heels in love with Jane Rizzoli.

"Oh god." Maura gasped, both of her hands shot to her mouth, as if trying to hold back her own words. She began to understand all these feelings and emotions that had crept upon her over these few months without warning. She understood why she constantly felt the need to be around Jane, why she felt happy and safe around her, in her arms. She recognised how jealous she was of Riley and how annoyed, she felt when her own husband returned. Most of all Maura finally understood why it felt so natural to be herself around Jane, she didn't have to apologize for her rambling, and she didn't have to explain why it took her so long to get ready or why she hated swearing. Jane just got it, she got Maura, and she knew Maura better than anyone else.

Bracing herself against the back of the couch, Maura didn't even notice she had begun to cry until a small sob escaped her throat. She backed up until the back of her thighs hit the armchair where she collapsed down. Maura stared at the three of them tucked up together on the couch; she couldn't believe she'd almost driven the young girl away because of her own blindness. Maura was so busy denying her feelings and trying to make her husband happy that she forgot about herself. She forgot that sometimes, just sometimes, you have to do what's best for yourself, what makes _you_ happy.

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat, Jane knew almost everything about Maura, about her children, she knew that you needed to cut the crusts off of Hope's sandwiches or that you needed to leave Charles's night light on before bed. Jane knew that Maura's biggest fear was the flesh eating germ, Chromobacterium Violaceum. Jane knew because Jane cared.

* * *

After a while of just sitting there and staring into space Maura pulled herself together. She looked down and thought it would be best to put her children to bed. She began to untangle Hope from Jane's grip, when the older girl grunted and moved slightly loosening her hold on the baby, Maura picked up the toddler who was still completely out of it.

"Mama?" Charles croaked out quietly as he was awoken by Jane's fidgeting.

"Shush Honey; I'm just putting Hope to bed." Maura whispered, trying not to wake both Jane and Hope. The boy just nodded and settled his head back down on Jane's knee

"You too, come on, up to bed." Maura mumbled.

Charles rubbed his eyes and carefully moved off Jane and headed upstairs. Once Maura tucked both children in, ensuring Hope had her frog and Charles' night light was on, she headed back downstairs to see that Jane hadn't moved from the position she was in. Maura took a seat on the edge of the couch, by Jane's chest. She watched as the Italian's chest rose and fell evenly and the way her eyelids moved as she was dreaming. Maura traced Jane's face gently with thumb before she brushed along her bottom lip, Jane's mouth parted willingly, showing off her set of perfectly straight, white teeth. Maura couldn't help it, she glanced up to ensure Jane was still asleep and lowered her lips to Jane's and kissed her softly. Maura kept her lips on Jane's for a long time, not moving them, just keeping them pressed together.

"M-Maur? What are you doing?" Jane grunted and pulled back from the Doctor's lips. Maura just shook her head as she held back her tears and leaned down to kiss Jane again, however the young girl moved back.

"Maura stop, we agreed we can't do this." Jane tried as the older woman attempted to kiss her again.

"I-I-" Maura took a deep breath, could she say it?

"You what Maura?" Jane mumbled, her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I love you." Maura whispered as she rested her forehead against Jane's.

"What did you just say?" Jane's voice broke; surely she misheard the older woman? She didn't say-she couldn't? She-

"I love you." Maura cried, it felt so good to finally say it, to admit it to Jane and also herself.

"I'm in love with you." Maura repeated, louder, each time she said it, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I-I understand what I've just sprung on you, I don't expect you to feel the same way Jane. I wouldn't love you any less, I-I just needed to say it, to admit it. It was tearing me apart-"

"I love you too." Jane chewed her lip to fight back a smile, she'd known for a long time she was in love with her teacher, she just never thought she'd feel the same. Jane hated to admit it, but she'd been using Riley-using her as a distraction.

Maura leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane, this time confident the girl wouldn't pull away. Jane deepened the kiss by brushing her tongue alone Maura's bottom lip and the older woman smiled into the kiss before granting access. They explored each other's mouths and Jane tangled her hand in honey blonde hair, pulling the woman impossibly closer.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your lips, your tongue." Maura sighed as she kissed Jane's neck.

"God that tongue." Maura moaned into Jane's collar bone, finding her soft spot, she began to suck on it. Jane's laughed, turned into a groan as she pulled back from the older woman's talented mouth and pulled her shirt over her own head before pulling Maura fully on top of her.

Maura continued to kiss Jane's neck; down over her collar bones before she kissed down the valley between her breasts, she'd missed the Italian's hot, toned body against her one. The older woman pushed Jane's bra up and over her breasts rather than removing it. She continued to kiss the flesh around the nipple, purposely avoiding the hard pebbles.

"Please." Jane moaned as she gently pushed Maura's head towards her nipples.

Maura smirked at the younger girl's impatience, but took a straining nipple between her lips and sucked. Maura moaned as she circled the flesh with her tongue, before her hands found their way to the tie on Jane's sweat pants, struggling to undo the hard knot.

"Don't-don't you think we should take this to the bedroom?" Jane panted as the Doctor sucked her nipples harder and harder. Maura looked up at Jane, still sucking her nipple before releasing it.

"I want to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this house, Jane." Maura husked her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled down the sweat pants.

"But right now-right now I want to make you come on this couch." Maura harshly yanked Jane's panties down, leaving both the pants and the soaked garment at her ankles.

"Mmmm, you're so smell so good." Maura inhaled her young lover's arousal.

The Doctor knew she was teasing, but she didn't care, she wanted to make Jane come. Maura pulled one of Jane's legs free from the leg of her pants, allowing her to spread her toned legs apart, making room for her head.

"You're so wet." Maura whispered as she kissed up the left thigh, her nails scrapping along the right.

"Maur, please." Jane begged wanting nothing more than to feel the older woman's mouth on her.

"Please what Jane?" Maura teased as she blew lightly on the bundle of nerves that was poking out.

"Please fuck me with your mouth." Jane moaned, she wanted Maura's tongue inside her now.

Maura smirked before throwing Jane's left leg over her right shoulder and taking one long swipe of the girl's slit. Jane was busy trying to control her breathing; she was so aroused and didn't want to come too soon. Maura used two fingers to separate her drenched folds before slipping her tongue as far as she could into Jane's hot sex.

"Oh God, Maura." Jane moaned as she brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on a knuckle trying desperately to keep quiet.

"Mmmm." The older woman moaned, still inside Jane sending a wonderfully pleasing vibration through the younger girl's core.

"Shit." Jane whispered, the Doctor was so good with her mouth.

Maura alternated between pushing her tongue deep inside Jane and sucking the younger girl's clit. Somewhere in-between all the moaning and panting Maura had moved Jane's other leg so both were over her shoulder, giving her better access to Jane's sex. Once Maura felt Jane's walls tightening around her tongue, she removed it and concentrated on sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh g-god. Fu-uck, just like that." Jane grabbed fists full of honey blonde locks in either hand. Feeling her orgasm on approach, she pushed Maura harder against her to ensure she didn't stop.

Maura felt Jane clit get impossibly hard as her legs and hands tighter their grip around her neck and hair. Knowing Jane was about to come; Maura moved her mouth from her clit, to her core to capture the girl's juices in her mouth.

"Fuck, M-Maura-oh. Maura, Maura, Maura." Jane chanted over and over until her orgasm subsided.

Jane's hips rose up into Maura's face before the Doctor felt a hot liquid squirt into her mouth as Jane came. Maura had to swallow twice before Jane's grip released on her hair and from around her shoulders. The Italian's body slumped back against the couch as she tried to catch her breath from the orgasm she'd just received. Maura kissed her way back up Jane's body and settled next to her as she tried to catch her own breath, chest rising and falling.

"Let's head to bed, sweetie." Maura said, moving from her position on the couch in search of the television remote.

"I love you." Jane whispered, but smiled when pair of pants was thrown at her head.

Once the television was off and all discarded clothing was picked up. Maura checked all the doors were locked before they both headed off to bed, hand in hand.

* * *

The two had spent all morning making love, Maura ensured to lock the bedroom door last night in order to have no interruptions. Maura was glad the excitement of Christmas approaching seemed to wear the children out. They were spending longer in bed in the mornings and falling asleep earlier in the evenings, it was pure bliss for Maura. She loved her children, but those extra few hours were wonderful.

"Do you have a fantasy?" Maura asked, looking up from her place on Jane's chest, her finger was rubbing; light circles around the freckle between the younger girl's breasts.

"What do you mean fantasy? Like my dream job?" Jane replied playing with Maura's honey blonde hair. She loved this feeling, lying in bed together, skin on skin, knowing the old woman loved her. However, Maura began laughing at Jane misunderstanding what she was getting at.

"What are you laughing at?" Jane demanded to know as the Doctor was in hysterics.

"I mean _sexual_ fantasy." Maura grinned.

"Something you'd like to do to me. Or something you'd like me to do to you?" Maura whispered in Jane's ear, as she moved up Jane's body.

"Oh." Jane said suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Hmm, I've not really thought about it." Jane began to rack her mind trying to find the most erotic thing she'd love to do with the Doctor.

"What about you?" Jane asked, wanting to know what the Doctor's fantasy would be.

"Well, my most desired fantasy would be…" Maura trailed off before kissing Jane's neck.

"Would Be?" Jane continued, suddenly dying to know what the Doctor craved.

"Would be." Maura continued.

"For me to be in this bed." Maura said, patting the space in the middle as she pulled back slightly to look at Jane.

"On my hands and knees." Maura began kissing Jane's jaw.

"With you positioned behind me." Maura whispered, kissing Jane's cleft chin.

"Pumping all seven inches of your thick silicone cock into me." Maura smiled as she heard Jane gasp and felt her body shiver.

"Pulling my hair and spanking me." Maura finished as she slipped her hand under the covers, down Jane's naked body and between her legs.

Jane gasped as Maura spoke her dirty thoughts. Although Jane had never used toys, she couldn't help but become aroused at the thought of the Doctor being in such a vulnerable position with Jane fucking her hard from behind. So Doctor Isles likes it rough; Jane took note.

"Does the thought of doing that to me turn you on?" Maura grinned, knowing full well it did by the wet arousal she could feel on her fingers.

"Y-Yes." Jane whispered as Maura began to circle her bundle of nerves.

"Would you consider doing that to me?" The Doctor continued, pressing down harder, wanting to know if Jane would consider it.

"Yo-you want us to use toys?" Jane forced out, finding it hard to form a proper sentence.

"Only if you were comfortable enough." Maura assured.

Jane didn't answer she just closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasure Maura's hand was providing. Maura slipped two fingers into Jane tight core loving the feeling of warm velvet walls smothering her fingers.

After a few minutes of relative silence, just the sounds of moaning and Jane's wet arousal as Maura pumped in and out of her, the Italian made up her mind.

"I-I've want to push that tight little black skirt you wear up to your waist."Jane began, finding it difficult to think properly.

"Pull your panties down over those red _'fuck me'_ heels and sit you on your desk at work, still in your lab coat while I fuck you with my tongue." Jane confessed finding one thing she'd always wanted to do to Maura. Maura moaned out loud as she pumped her fingers faster into Jane.

"Oh God. Spread your legs." Jane begged as her hand sneaking under the covers to find Maura's sex.

Maura complied, pushing her legs apart and allowing Jane's hand to seek out her arousal all while she was still pushing into Jane. Both women began moaning as they drew each other closer to the edge.

"I-I want to come together Maura." Jane whispered extending her thumb to push down hard on Maura's clit.

"Oh God, Jane. I-I'm so close." Maura moaned, trying desperately to hold off her orgasm. Jane began moving her hips faster and faster against the hand between her legs.

"Oh no-now Maura-now." Jane said as both women's cores tightened before releasing their orgasms.

"Oh god, Jane Yes!"

"Maura-fuck."

Both women shouted out simultaneously.

Once the painting had calmed down both women pulled out from each other. Rolling on her back Jane spoke out.

"Shit morning sex is so hot, I could definitely get used to this." Jane smiled at the older woman as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Mmmmm, good." Maura said over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Jane thought she'd let Maura have a peaceful shower. Throwing on her shorts and over-sized Red Sox jersey she headed out of Maura's room. As she closed the Doctor's door, Jane turned around to find Charles stood there in his pyjamas looking up at Jane.

"H-hey, bud." Jane tried to act like she hadn't spent the morning fucking his mother.

"Why were you in Mama's room?" The younger boy asked, tilting his head just like his mother.

"I-I-I was just checking what she wanted for breakfast." Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"So you did that last night?" The boy said with a grin, he knew Jane had spent the night in his mother's room. Jane stood and stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I-I-Er-" Jane tried, but nothing came out.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Charles asked, rocking on the heels of his feet anticipating the answer.

"Y-yeah of course you can buddy, whatever you want." Jane rushed out afraid the boy would make a comment about Jane being in this mother's room.

Jane was in shock, she felt sick. What the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later Maura came downstairs looking immaculate. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw the table had been set, Charles and Hope both up and dressed in their seats waiting and some flowers in a vase. Maura felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw how Jane had laid out the table and how she was at the stove cooking. Maura couldn't remember a time someone cooked for her just because they felt like it.

"What's all this?" Maura asked, walking past Jane to the fridge, slightly brushing the younger girl's back as she passed.

"Ah, no, sit." Jane said before Maura reached the fridge.

"But I-" Maura tried.

"Doctor Isles, go and sit down." Jane said playfully raising her eyebrow. Maura put her hands up in defence and went to sit down.

Jane continued on cooking and decided to make bunny shaped pancakes. As she finished them, she add some raisins for eyes and a cherry for the nose, not giving the Doctor a reason to complain that it wasn't healthy. Jane walked over to the table and placed the plate down.

"Thanks." Charles smiled up at Jane, then over to his mother.

"Thancoo." Hope said excitedly as she looked down at her pancakes.

"Bunny!" Hope screamed banging her feet on the chair.

"Yes, baby." Jane leaned down to kiss her little blonde head.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura smirked at the heart shaped pancake Jane had made especially for her. She mouthed the word _'cheesy'_ to Jane when she walked back to the stove.

Jane placed the pan and spatula in the sink and grabbed two cups of milk and a cup of coffee. The Italian placed the drinks down and took a seat next to the Doctor.

"Thank you for all of this Jane, it's so kind." Maura smiled at the Italian and squeezed the girl's knee. Jane just smiled at the Doctor as she was keeping her eye on Charles, who himself was smirking at the two women.

"Hope sweetie, don't play with your food." Maura warned the young girl who was bouncing the bunny shaped pancake around the plate.

"Buts it's Hoppin' like a bunny does Mama." Hope explained as she still her movement, but staring up at her mother.

"I know baby, but it's not nice to play with your food, you're meant to eat it." Maura took a long sip of her hot coffee.

Hope nodded as she ripped off the ear of the bunny with her teeth, smiling at her mother as she was obeying her by eating her food.

After breakfast Jane collected all the plates and was about to put them in the sink when she felt a tugging at her shorts.

"Jayne." Hope said still tugging the Italian's shorts. Jane looked down and saw Hope holding her hands up asking to be picked up. Drying her hands, she bent down and scooped up the toddler.

"Yes, baby." Jane asked as the girl played with Jane's curly hair as usual.

"Cans we go build a snow being?" Hope asked looking at Jane.

"A snow being?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"It's a snow purson cause' Mamas says it's disciminatun to say it's a boy or girl." The little toddler explained. Jane looked at Maura just smiled.

"Oh, that's very clever of you baby. Of course you can." Jane replied. The little toddler didn't seem happy with this answer. Putting her little finger into Jane's cleft chin, she inspected it before continuing.

"Will you and Mama help?" Hope whispered.

"Yes, baby." Jane replied too in a whisper before she leaned forward and kissed her little nose. Hope giggled before Jane placed her down and she scrambled to her older brother and whispered in his ear before they both shot off upstairs.

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane and got up from her seat. Jane smiled and turned back to doing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Maura said as she circled Jane's waist with her arms.

"Mmm, I know, but I like to clean up after myself." Jane replied, moving her head slightly so that Maura could rest her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"Thank you for this morning it was a lovely gesture and the flowers. I never knew you were so romantic." Maura inhaled Jane scent and kissed her neck.

"You're welcome." Jane replied, turning towards the old woman, looking back over her shoulder to check no children were around, she brought her lips to the Doctor's in a quick peck.

"So what were you conspiring with my children?" Maura asked as she brought Jane's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"Hmm, nothing." Jane teased.

"I think you're lying." Maura said as she brought Jane's hand, still in hers to her chest and pressed it against her heart.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Maura said, fluttering her eyes at the smirking teenager.

"Ahem." Miss Rosa cleared her throat, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her bag and coat in her hand. Maura dropped the younger girl's hand and stepped back slightly.

"Good Morning, Miss Rosa." Maura smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Morning." Jane said, feeling embarrassed; not knowing what to do with her hands.

"Well, good morning ladies." Miss Rosa said, giving both women a stern look before she headed off away from the kitchen.

"Shit." Jane mumbled.

"She doesn't know anything." Maura said, squeezing Jane's hand.

"That reminds me Maur." Jane began, she didn't know how to tell the Doctor but she knew she had to.

"What is it Jane?" Maura reached out for the younger girl seeing her face was in distress.

"T-this morning, when are-when I came out of your room." Jane struggled to find the words.

"Honey, you can tell me anything." Maura said, beginning to feel worried herself.

"When I came out of your room, Charles was standing there and well he saw me leaving." Jane said hinting at what she was saying.

"Okay? What's wrong with that?" Maura shrugged.

"He knows I never left your room last night Maura." Jane said, looking into the other woman's eyes.

"Jane, how could he possibly know you slept in my bed last night?" Maura said with a slight laugh.

"Maur, I told him I just went to ask what you wanted for breakfast and he said and _'So you did that last night?_'" Jane quoted preparing herself for Maura's reaction.

"Do you think he knows?" Maura asked, worried.

"Hey, calm down, I don't think he knows, knows. He's only a kid Maur, I think, he doesn't know, what he knows." Jane replied not even sure if that made sense.

"We-well he hasn't said anything? He's very observant for a child and asks a lot of questions when he wants to know something." Maura began to think about it.

"Like I said Maura, I don't think he understands what he knows." Jane replied.

"Yes, you're probably right. We'll just have to be more careful, Jane." Maura mumbled. Jane couldn't help the smile that beamed her face when Maura didn't run or want to stop things; she was just being more sensible if anything.

"Mama, I can't put on my wells." Hope said wearing a little ski onesie Maura had bought them when the snow started.

"Aww, a little designer ski suit." Jane said, rushing over to the toddler's side and gushed, she looked so adorable.

"I couldn't resist Hope's never seen snow until this year and Charles has only seen it a few times." Maura smiled at the way Jane was walking around Hope inspecting every inch of her.

"She looks so cute! You even got them Hunter Wellies." Jane said as Charles appeared in the room in a dark blue ski suit, with black hunters on.

"I did. We all have matching ones actually." Maura laughed, it was an impulse buy.

Hope was moving her head back and forth between the adults as they were talking and fussing over her attire, yet none of them made the effort to help her.

"Hey!" Hope shouted as she stomped her foot. Both Jane and Maura stopped talking and looked down at the little girl shocked at her outburst. Charles too had stopped trying to zip up his ski suit and looked at his younger sister.

Hope was standing there eyebrows furrowed, lip jutting out and arms crossed. Looking around ensuring she got everyone's attention she looked back towards her mother and Jane.

"Helps me with my wells!" Hope said, her face breaking out into a smile, unable to keep a grumpy face. Jane couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Maura still looked so shocked at her outburst; Hope was showing off a toothy grin.

Hope looked at her mother and held one of the welly boots and wiggled it to emphasis her point.

Once Jane calmed down, she bent down and helped the little toddler put on her boots. Looking back at Maura, she noticed the older woman was just standing there.

"Aren't you getting ready Maur?" Jane asked.

"Ready? For what?" The older woman raised her eyebrow at Jane.

"We're gonna build a snow being!" Jane said, winking at Maura before looking at the two children, who were both looking at their mother anticipating her answer.

"Okay, you go and do that." Maura turned as she began to fold the tea towel.

"And, you're gonna help." Jane smirked at the Doctor.

"What? No. I hate the snow. It's so cold and messy." Maura moaned shivering at the thought.

"But Mama, we needs your helps!" Hope wined stomping her foot for the second time.

"Jane will help you honey." Maura said to her youngest.

"Why don't you guys go and get your hats and gloves on." Jane smiled at the children. Charles took Hope's hand and headed off to find their accessories.

Jane waited until both children were out of sight until she walked so close to Maura that she had her pinned against the counter. As Jane reached over to her phone which she left beside the sink, she whispered in Maura ear.

"Do I have to bribe you Doctor Isles?" Jane's tone was full of sex.

"Bribe me?" Maura asked teasing the younger girl.

"If you come and help the children build a snow being. I promise to fuck you so hard tonight; you won't be able to walk tomorrow without wincing." Jane husked in the Doctor's ear.

Maura felt a shiver run down her spine at the younger girl's words. She never thought Jane was the type to be so suggestive with her words. Maura crossed her legs and licked her lips at the thought of Jane being rough with her.

"So, what do you say?" Jane pulled back and leaded against the kitchen island.

Maura just nodded in agreement she was lost in thought of Jane doing exactly what she said.

"Well go and get changed." Jane said, slapping the older woman's ass as she passed.

* * *

Once all four of them were all wrapped up in layers of clothing, they headed outside in the snow.

"Uh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Maura wined as she rubbed her glove covered hands together.

"Mmm. Just remember the reward." Jane whispered as she took Hope's hand and set off in the three inch snow. Maura smiled as she watched Charles run ahead and Jane holdsHope's hand as the toddler struggled to lift her feet from the snow.

"Come on Mama!" Charles shouted as he already began to gather snow.

Maura exhaled and followed.

* * *

The three Isles' and one Rizzoli spent about an hour gathering lots and lots of snow. Jane had begun to roll the snowball around the garden once it was big enough, making a secure base for the body. Maura spent most of the time standing next to the half built snowman bouncing on the spot and rubbing her hands together.

Jane was busy looking for some pebbles to make the eyes and mouth when she had an idea. Looking around, she estimated the children were far enough to not be in the way.

Grinning to herself, she picked up some snow and made it into a ball, taking one last deep breath, knowing she would probably regret this but couldn't resist she threw the ball.

"Oh my god!" Maura screamed. Both Charles and Hope looked at their mother. Charles burst out laughing while Hope looked like she was about to cry.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, that went all down my neck and back!" Maura yelled as she started running around the garden as the freezing cold snow, melted down her bare back.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist." Jane held her hands up in defence, unable to stop laughing. Maura turned around to face the Italian girl and gave her a stern lip pouting look.

"I'm so sorry-" Jane began before she herself was hit in the face with a ball of snow.

"Oh, that is freezing!" Jane groaned as she turned towards Charles but noticed he still had his hands in his pockets. Then Jane heard a small giggle. Jane turned to face the smaller version of Maura; she saw Hope had her hands behind her back with a huge grin on her face. Jane wasted no time in running towards the little girl and picked her up.

"N-no. No Jay, down, down!" Hope pleaded whilst giggling and kicking her little welly covered feet.

"Oh no, I'm slipping!" Jane said in a playful tone. Hope continued to giggle as Jane slowly lowered her to the ground, pretending to drop her, face getting closer and closer to touching the snow.

"Jay, no, no, no-" Hope screamed as Jane lightly dunked her face in the snow before pulling her into a big hug and a soft kiss to her nose.

As Jane was crouched down kissing Hope, she was suddenly pulled on her bum then a pile of snow dumped on her face of the older boy. Charles was busy laughing as Jane was spitting trying to get the snow out of her mouth. Maura was standing not too far away looking at the three of them; despite the freezing cold temperature she could feel her heart warm at the sight.

_She really did love Jane Rizzoli._


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

"Mama, can we leave him cookies?"

"And milk?"

"And carrots for the reindeer?"

Hope had been nothing but hyper all day, it was Christmas Eve and she was so excited about Santa coming tonight. It was the topic of every conversation the toddler had.

"Of course we can, baby." Maura smiled at the little girls face. Hope screamed in excitement when her mother said yes and began running around the house.

"Is Jane coming round before we go to bed?" Charles looked up from his colouring book.

"No, sweetie. She's off for a few days now." Maura said feeling slightly disappointed.

"But it's Christmas? Are we not going to see her at all?" The younger boy whined, just as disappointed as his sister at hearing Jane wasn't going to be around.

"She has her own family honey. She can't be with us all the time." Maura said, trying to get the children to understand.

"Buts its Chrismus she hasta come!" Hope stomped her little foot.

"I'm sorry sweetie. How about we ring her before bed?" Maura tried hoping desperately it would make both children happy. Hope nodded in agreement whereas Charles just shrugged.

"How about we make some special cookies just for Santa?" Maura changed the subject, hoping to make her children happy.

"Yes!" Hope shouted.

"Mmm." Charles huffed.

"Can we make Chrismus tree cookies Mama?" Hope begged.

"Yes, baby." Maura picked up her little toddler and cuddled her.

"Are you coming to help honey?" Maura asked her oldest child, who continued to look down at the colouring book and shrug.

"Charles baby, how about we Skype Jane?" Maura hoped it would make the boy happy, it was Christmas Eve and she really didn't want the boy to be sad.

"That's hows we sees people on the computa?" Hope questioned, remembering vaguely when their father used to Skype them.

"That's right, honey." Maura tickled her daughter's chin, Hope smiled proudly.

"Okay." Charles sighed as he followed his mother and sister into the kitchen, dragging his feet.

* * *

It was nearly eight at night and Jane had just finished up wrapping a few gifts for Charles and Hope. She smiled at the cute Santa Claus wrapping paper; she really wanted this Christmas to be special for the children. As Jane was putting the last bit of cello tape on a present her phone beeped, indicating she had a text message. Grabbing her phone, she opened it and saw she had a message from Maura.

_Maura Isles _

_"Hey, Sign into Skype, please."_

_19:57_

Jane placed her phone back on the bed and opened her laptop. Signing into Skype she saw Maura was online. Clicking on the green call button, Jane sat up in bed and waited for the Doctor to answer, ensuring to hide all the presents out of sight.

"Hello?" Maura's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey!" Jane jumped, she wasn't expecting to hear the Doctor's voice so suddenly, and she smirked when she realized Maura obviously didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Maur, I can't see you, click the picture of a camera." Jane grinned; the Doctor never was one with technology. The Italian heard a lot of shuffling and voices, but still no picture.

"Top right." Jane laughed when she still looked at a black screen.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see that huge grin on your face Rizzoli." Maura warned with a laugh.

"Sorry, Doctor." Jane's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, there we go." Jane smiled as the image of Maura in her silk night wear appeared on the screen with Hope between her legs and Charles sat to her side.

"Hey you guys!" Jane grinned at the children. Hope was wearing a little elf onesie with the hat whereas Charles was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Jayne!" Hope screamed as she tapped the screen as if trying to reach out to Jane.

"Hi baby." Jane replied, waving at the camera on her laptop.

"Are you coming to see us on Christmas Jane?" Charles cut across, hoping for a positive answer.

"N-no buddy. I'm spending Christmas with my family." Jane sighed as she sat back against the pillows.

"Oh." The older boy huffed.

"Are we's not your family?" Hope jutted her bottom lip out and tears filled her eyes.

"What? Hey now, don't cry baby." Jane said as she reached out before she remembered it was a computer.

"B-b-buts." Hope sniffled.

"Hope honey, don't cry. Jane has her own life darling; she can't be with us the entire time okay?" Maura cuddled her little girl closer.

"Mama, I wants Jane to-to be with us on Chrismus." The little girl wined before a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hope sweetie." Jane said, though the screen, grabbing the toddler's attention.

"Please don't cry. I promise I'll spend New Year with you guys." Jane said praying it would stop the toddler crying. She hated it when Hope cried; she couldn't bear to see the younger version of Maura upset.

Hope furrowed her brows and sniffed. She fidgeted and tried to move out of her mother's embrace to get off the bed. However Maura stopped her by turning her around so that she was looking up at the older woman.

"Hope honey, you know how Charles looks after you and you'd be sad if he wasn't around?" Maura questioned. The younger girl sniffed and nodded.

"Well, that's what Jane's brother's would feel like if Jane wasn't there on Christmas baby." Maura brushed back the strands of hair in the younger girls face.

Hope seemed to think about this for a few minutes before turning to look at the laptop screen then, at Charles and back at her mother. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Hope, Charles, I love you both. I really do, okay?" Jane said as she looked between both children. Hope smiled and nodded whereas Charles just nodded along to everything Jane was saying.

"Okay, come on you two bed! You need to be in bed otherwise Santa won't come." Maura winked towards the laptop screen at Jane.

Hope shuffled out of her mother's embrace as Charles helped his little sister off the bed. Charles stopped at the door, holding his sister's hand and looked back at his mother with an expectant look.

"I'll be there in five." Maura smiled at her son who was waiting for their mother to tuck them in bed. Nodding, he led Hope out of the room.

Once Maura heard the door being shut, she turned back to her laptop.

"I am so sorry about that Jane. Please don't take it to heart. They just miss you." Maura said to Jane noticing her defeated look on the screen.

"I know. I just feel like I've let them down." Jane exhaled and rubbed her eyes.

"Jane you've not let them down at all! Please, honey doesn't worry about it. They'll forget about it with all of tomorrow's excitement." Maura hoped to cheer the Italian girl up.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Jane said as she moved to lay down, the laptop near her head.

Maura too decided to get comfortable and moved the laptop to Jane's side of the bed. Maura smiled to herself as she watched the Italian girl browsing through her phone, how could someone look so beautiful just doing a normal thing?

"I can feel you watching me." Jane smiled, still looking down at her phone. Maura let out a loud chuckle which made Jane look up.

"I've missed you." Maura sighed, still smiling.

"It's only been a few days Maur." Jane smirked.

"It feels so much longer." Maura whined as she shuffled in the bed.

"The house has been so quiet without you and Miss Rosa around. The children have been bored. Apparently I don't know how to kick a ball properly, let alone sing the teeth song." Maura laughed at the memory of her children's face earlier that morning.

"Well, that's because you're all skirt and heels. You don't know how to get down and dirty." Jane said sarcastically, not realizing how flirtatious it sounded.

"Oh, I don't know how to get down and dirty?" Maura smirked before she slipped her hand into her gold buttoned up silk pyjama top and began to fondle her own breast. Jane's eyes widened as she realized what the Doctor was doing. She saw Maura's nipples get harder through the material as she began to touch herself.

"What the hell Maura?" Jane whispered, worried in case someone walked in.

"Mmmm, I thought I couldn't get _'down and dirty'_?" Maura smirked, slowly opening each button, revealing her heavy breasts. Jane licked her lips as she watched Maura pull and pinch her now hard dusky pink nipples.

"Shit." Jane licked her lips at the image, she cursed Maura's clear camera.

"Mmmm. Oh God, Jane." Maura husked as her head flew back when she pinched her nipples.

"Jesus Maura, stop! You're on speaker." Jane begged, although she felt herself getting hot at the image.

"Hmm, do you really want me to stop?" Maura slurred biting her lip and looking at Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"Maur, come on, this isn't fair, I can't touch you!" Jane whined quietly. She kept glancing from the laptop to the door.

"That's true, but you can touch yourself." Maura winked.

"Maura, my whole family are downstairs, and will most likely barge in at any minute." Jane chewed on her lip; she wanted nothing more than to be next to the older woman, touching her, teasing her, brining her to the edge of an orgasm.

"Hmm, I suppose I should be fair." The older woman said as she began to button her shirt back up with a huge smirk on her face.

"I wish I was with you tonight." Jane huffed.

"Oh, there will be plenty of other times you can be with me." Maura threw the teen a wink.

"I know Maur, but I mean because it's Christmas Eve. I wish I could spend the day with you all." Jane replied as she sat up slightly.

"I know and I wish you could spend Christmas with us, but you need to spend some time with your family honey." Maura said reasoning with Jane.

"I've spent every Christmas for the past seventeen years with my family. It's the same routine. We sit and open presents then disappear into our rooms until dinner. It gets boring." Jane whined.

"Honey." Maura smiled.

"I just want to be with you." Jane sighed, she loved her family, but she hated the fact she couldn't be with Maura tomorrow.

"I know baby I-" Maura began, but was cut off.

"Mama!" Came Charles voice through the hallway.

"I'll be right there." Maura shouted to her children.

"Jane sweetie, I've got to go. I hope you have a lovely Christmas honey." Maura began getting up from the bed.

"I love you." Maura blew a kiss at the camera before she rushed off and ended the call. Jane's mouth was hanging open as she was about to reply, but Maura logged off.

Jane sighed as she logged off Skype before she heard the deep, husky voice of her mother echoing off the walls.

"Coming Ma!" Jane rolled her eyes before heading down the stairs.

The Italian spent the rest of her evening, bringing presents down from the attic and placing them under the tree for her brothers. Each and every year her brothers searched the house, hoping to find the presents their Ma bought them and each and every year, neither of them ever thought to check the attic. Jane smiled, she was five when she first found the hiding place, she'd make a good detective one day.

_Detective Rizzoli._

* * *

It was six in the morning at the Isles household and Hope had woken up first. The little toddler wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed before looking at her surroundings. The blonde stretched before she got out of bed and walked over to the window and peeked out. Hope gasped when she noticed everything was covered in an extra two inches of snow, than the previous day. The little version of Maura was so busy looking at the snow before it suddenly dawned on her that it was _Christmas_. Hope shot off into her brother's room.

"Char, wake up, wake up." Hope said, pushing and pulling the older boy.

Charles grunted and rolled over trying to get away from his annoying sister.

"Char, it's Chrismus." Hope wined again as she pulled harder on her brothers duvet. The older boy sat up slightly, loosening his grip on the covers around him. The toddler pulled so hard on the covers that when her brother sat up she fell backwards, the duvet landing on top of her.

Charles shot out of bed when his sister flew backwards in a panic.

"Hope, are you okay?" Charles crouched down and pulling the blanket from over his sister had.

Hope's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her brother. Charles leaned down and picked up his sister trying to soothe her before she broke out into tears. He heard little sniffs and sobs in his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth in his arms before he had an idea. Walking to the window, he moved his curtain and gasped loudly.

"Hey look at that!" Charles pointed outside to the ground.

Hope sniffed and wiped her eyes before she looked up from her brother's shoulder and looked out of the window to where he was pointing.

"What?" The little girl said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Santa's been, see?" Charles whispered into her ear.

Hope tilted her head like her mother as she looked at the footprints in the snow, Maura had done a few hours earlier, ensuring Hope couldn't work out that Santa wasn't real like her son had at such a young age.

"Santa." Hope whispered as she looked down at her elf once and put her head back onto her brother's shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

"How about we go and see if Mama's up and then..." Charles trailed off as he brought his free hand to his sister's face.

"Open our presents?" Charles finished as he tickled his sister under her chin.

The little girl nodded before her brother put her down on the ground. Taking his hand, she led him out of his room and into their mothers.

Maura was awoken the next morning my little pitter patter of feet creeping around her room. She continued to pretend to be asleep, smirked into her pillow as she heard Hope talking.

"Should we wake her up?" Hope whispers to her brother as she played with the zip on her elf ones.

"I don't know." The boy replied. Maura could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Mama." Hope whispered as struggled to get up onto the bed.

"Mama." Hope continued as she pushed the blonde hair from her mother's face.

After receiving no answer Hope exhaled and pulled the covers from over her mother.

"Mama." She repeated slightly louder.

Maura groaned pretending to wake up and stretched before sitting up.

"Hello Babies." Maura responded nonchalantly.

"Mama, it's Chrismus!" Hope shouted, trying desperately to pull her mother out of bed.

"What? I don't think so." Maura teased her children.

"Yes, it is, Mama! It's-" Charles said, but was cut off by his over hyper sister.

"It's Decembur-" Hope tried, but didn't know the exact date; she looked up to her brother for help.

"It's December 25th." Charles finished.

"Let me just check that." Maura said as she furrowed her eyebrows and reached over to get her phone. Checking her calendar, knowing full well it was Christmas Maura smirked.

"Well, I do believe it's Christmas." Maura smiled as she removed the covers off her body.

"Come on Mama, can wes open our presents?" Hope asked, bouncing on her feet and putting her hands behind her back silently begging for her answer to be a yes.

"Brush your teeth first." Maura warned, knowing full well her children hadn't brushed their teeth; she smiled as Hope darted out of the room.

You too." Maura said raising her eyebrow at her son.

As both children scattered off to the bathroom, Maura double checked her phone for any messages, hoping for one from Jane, seeing she had none. Maura decided to type out a message to the girl knowing full well she was still in bed.

_"Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you so much_."

Double checking the message she smiled and clicked send.

Exhaling loudly with a big smile Maura stood up and grabbed her robe from her closet. Getting into a pair of slippers, Jane often made fun of, she headed into the hallway, knowing soon her children would have done their teeth and ready to open their presents. Shuffling into the hallway, she saw two light haired children waiting eagerly for their mother.

"Come on then." Maura said as she couldn't take how excited two faces were looking at her.

"Be careful." Maura warned as they were both far too excited heading downstairs.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs both children stop dead in their tracks. Maura smiled; both children were standing there, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Hope had tears in her eyes, whereas Charles had a big smile on his face. Maura smirked, she was hoping for a similar reaction from her children, she had spent the previous evening, bringing presents down and placing them under the tree until before she knew it, the living room was crammed, presents under, around, behind and in front of the tree. Presents on the chairs, the table, under the table and on the couch. She was happy with her work. She knew she went overboard, but her children deserved it. It made up for all the Christmases they lost out on. Maura was sure to hide the presents for Jane, right at the back of the tree, ready for when the Italian appeared in a few days.

Hope looked up at her mother then back to the presents cramming up the living room and then finally back to her mother.

"There's so many presents Mama." Hope whispered, looking up at her mother.

"I know baby, but you both deserve it." Maura smiled as she ran a hand through her both children's hair.

"Thancoo Mama." Hope attached herself to her mother's leg, squeezing as tight as she could.

"Yeah, thank you Mama!" Charles kissed his mother's hand.

Both children stood there, not knowing what to do, they both wanted to open as many presents as they could, but they were waiting for their mother's permission.

"Well, go on then, open your presents!" Maura smiled as each child shot off and grabbed the biggest present.

* * *

Jane was awoken at eight in the morning by her youngest brother jumping on her bed and stealing her covers before pushing her out of bed. Groaning the older girl huffed, every year, no matter how old Tommy was; he always rushed into her room at eight on the dot. This year, Jane got smart; she'd placed a lot of cushions on the floor to soften her fall. Huffing, Jane got up and headed into the bathroom.

Once Jane rinsed the mouth wash out of her mouth, she headed downstairs and saw her Ma and Pop sat on the couch while both brothers were on the floor waiting eagerly for Jane. Once her foot hit the bottom step both younger Rizzoli's ripped open the closet present with their names on.

"Happy Christmas honey." Angela pulled her daughter into a hug and a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ma." Jane kissed her mother's cheek.

Jane took a on the couch, next to her father.

"Merry Christmas Janie." Frank pulled his daughter into a side hug.

"Merry Christmas Pop." Jane said, leaning in slightly to her father.

Jane smiled as both of her younger brothers ripped open all their presents saying a quick thank you after each one.

After about ten minutes of each boy opening most of the presents Frankie reached right under the tree and pulled out a medium sized box.

"Here." Frankie said, handing the box to his older sister.

"What's this?" Jane raised her eyebrow. Her brothers never bought her anything so she was surprised to be handed a present.

"Open it." Frankie smirked. Jane pulled off the lid.

"Oh my god. Whoa-ho-how-What is this? How did you afford this?" Jane smiled as she dug through the wrapping paper before she held up a brand new Baseball Jersey. It was white with red writing, saying _'Red Sox'_.

"Well, we know about you telling Ma and Pop to spend the money that they would have spent on you for Christmas on us." Frankie shrugged. Jane looked towards her mother; she could never keep her mouth shut. The last thing she needed was her brothers knowing the nice things she did for them.

"And well, we thought we'd put the money we've saved from shovelling the snow from Mrs. Carter's drive and spent it on a present for you." Frankie finished smiling at this sister's face.

"Turn it around!" Tommy yelled.

Jane smiled at her youngest brother and turned the Jersey and gasped, each and every Red Sox player had signed it.

"I love it! You even got it signed! Thanks you guys! Come here!" Jane pulled both of her younger brothers into a reluctant hug.

"Get off." Tommy mumbled as he pushed out of his sister's embrace. Jane pulled the boy closer and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek before releasing him.

Jane sat back on the couch and continued to watch her brothers opening their presents. Although she loved seeing her family so happy, she would love to see how Hope and Charles reacted to all the presents she assumed Maura would have bought. Realizing she left her phone upstairs, Jane hopped off the couch and went to grab her phone.

"I'll be right back." Jane said to her family.

Getting into her room, she grabbed her phone and saw she had a few messages from Maura. Unlocking her phone, she read each message.

The first message was sent some time last night. It was a photo of Maura's living room crammed with presents with a caption.

_Maura Isles_

_'I went slightly overboard. What is it you kids say? Lol?' _

_11:42_

Jane smirked at the text and the photo, typical of Maura to go over the top.

_Maura Isles_

"_Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you so much_."

_06:17_

Jane felt butterflies in her stomach as she read the Doctor's message. Smiling to herself, she took a photo of herself to show the Doctor her jersey and then she walked towards her mirror and took a picture and then a photo of the back of her jersey. Sending it to Maura with the caption _'Look what my brothers got me_.' As she was about to walk off she wrote a separate text.

_"Merry Christmas Maur. I hope you have a perfect day. Give Hope and Charles a kiss from me. I love you too, more than you could possibly know."_

Smiling down at the message Jane nodded to herself, locked her phone and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Maura stood for a while until there was room to sit on the couch as she watched Hope and Charles open each presents with a huge smile on their faces. Both children were completely made up with each present their mother had bought for them. Charles had all of his opened presents and had them piled up on the left side of him, whereas his sister had all of her presents lined up in size order. She always was the tidier one.

After an a few hours Hope and Charles had opened all their presents and Maura was tidying up all wrapping paper and boxes into the recycling bin. The older woman headed into the kitchen to put the black bag down when she saw a letter she had stuck on the fridge. She had received the letter from her mother a few days earlier; it arrived with the bag load of presents for both Hope and Charles. Her mother always was old fashioned and liked to write letters rather than a ring or email.

It had slipped her mind until this moment to read it; she'd been so busy with the rush of Christmas, marking assignments and Jane. Grabbing the letter she opened it and saw a basic Merry Christmas card with a picture of her mother and father stood near the fireplace, a typical old style greeting card. Maura smiled as she read through the letter, her mother waffled on about her new adventures and the newest piece of art she'd spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on. However the last bit of the letter caught Maura's attention.

The Doctor's mother was coming to Boston around New Year. The Doctor cringed, she knew how judgmental her mother would be at the fact Ian wasn't around, the fact she'd hired an eighteen year old nanny and the fact Maura was working as a teacher, in a public school of all things. Maura decided not to let it worry her today; she'd cross that bridge when it came to it.

It was seven o'clock and dinner was long finished at the Rizzoli household. All three Rizzoli children had retired into their rooms to play with their gadgets and toys. Jane was sitting on her bed scanning through her news feed on Facebook, she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the Doctor. After a while Jane had enough, straightening out her new jersey, she put on some black skinny jeans and grabbed her Doc Martens. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shrugged and ran a hand through her own hair trying to make it look more presentable. Grabbing her Christmas hat and a brown bag full of presents, she headed downstairs.

"Hey honey. Where are you off?" Angela asked her daughter when she noticed her change of outfit.

"I-I'm going to see Hope and Charles." Jane avoided eye contact with her mother.

"What?" Angela sat up, her attention taken away from the television.

"I'm going to head over to-to the Faulkner's." Jane cringed using Ian's last name, all three of them where Isles to her.

"But honey, it's Christmas?" Angela laughed.

"Its family time, I'd rather you stayed here, honey." Angela smiled.

"I know, but Ma, come on. I've spent the whole day here, both Tommy and Frankie are upstairs, you and Pa are watching television, I'm not exactly gonna be missed." Jane argued.

"Baby, we barely see you anymore. Come and sit with me and your father." Angela patted the space in between them.

"Ma-" Jane tried to argue.

"Honey, I'm sure Mrs. Faulkner just wants family time-" Angela snapped at her daughter.

"Ange, let her go." Frank cut across his wife; he couldn't care if his daughter went out or not.

"Jane honey, go. Go on." Frank said to his daughter when Angela just stared at him, saying nothing. However, she gave him a look that could kill.

"Thanks daddy." Jane kissed her father's head before she quickly slid out the door before he changed his mind.

* * *

It was a long, eventful day in the Isles household and Maura was glad to settle down. Both children were on the floor in the living room playing with educational toys their mother had bought and the older woman was snuggled up under a blanket reading a medical journal whilst both children were busy entertaining themselves on the opposite end of the room in the middle of a pile of toys. As Maura licked her finger to turn the page, the doorbell rang.

"I gets it." Hope shouted as she bounced out of the room.

"No, honey. Remember what we talked about? Mama always answers the door." Maura said, wondering who could possibly be at their door at this time of evening on Christmas.

"Stranger danger." Hope whispered.

"What baby?" Maura stopped in her tracks.

"That's what Jayne told us. Stranger, danger." Maura giggled at her daughter, trust the teenager to make a rhyme.

Maura watched as her daughter went back to her toys. Opening the door, she nearly squealed in excitement. There stood in her doorway was a grinning Jane Rizzoli dressed in a black jacket and the New Jersey her brothers bought her, some dark skinny jeans and her trusty Doc Martens. She had a Christmas hat on her head and a brown bag over her shoulder.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura said excitedly.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Jane smirked, looking down at the Doctor as she pretended to be Santa.

The older woman was wearing black yoga pants and a light grey baggy sweater on top. Maura smiled as she leaned back to allow Jane in.

Kicking off her snow covered boots, Jane headed into the living room, Maura not far behind.

"Hey you guys!" Jane greeted as she walked into the living room to see Hope wearing the same little elf ones from the previous night on Skype and Charles was in some black pyjamas with, what Jane assumed was a new Christmas jumper on.

"Jane!" Charles shouted as he darted into the Italian's arms. Jane dropped her bag and caught Charles when he jumped into Jane's arms.

"Hey bud." Jane kissed his head as he wrapped himself around the older girl.

"Jay!" Hope manoeuvre around all the opened presents.

"Hey baby!" Jane chuckled as she kneeled and caught the running toddler, holding them both as close as possible.

"What you doing here?" Hope asked as she hit the bobble on Jane's Christmas hat.

"I'm here to…" Jane trailed off.

"Give you guys some presents." Jane shouted as she nodded towards the sack on the floor before placing both children down.

"More presents?" Hope quietly twiddled her thumbs and looked at her mother then to Jane and then to the bag full of presents.

"That's right baby." Jane whispered as she opened the bag.

Charles was by Jane's side waiting patiently for his presents while the toddler was stepping closer and closer suddenly shy.

"Here you go buddy." Jane said, handing the boy a medium sized box.

"Thanks Jane!" The boy said before he sat on the floor and began to pull the wrapping paper off. Jane smiled as she dug into the bag and pulled out another little box for the boy.

"Catch." Jane said as she gently through over the box towards the boy who caught it. Maura stood back and smiled, Jane was so amazing.

Once Charles pulled off all the wrapping paper he jumped up and ran at Jane nearly knocking her off the ground.

"Thank you Jane!" The boy screamed as he opened the box to reveal a bright red and blue remote control monster truck that was designed to travel on any surface whether it was sand or snow.

"Mama, look!" Charles said running towards his mother, holding up the big box.

Maura looked down at the box and realised what it was and then looked back towards Jane with a frown. Jane looked around the living room and saw that the majority of the toys were educational in some way. Jane realised she should have checked with Maura, what to buy for the children before she actually purchased it.

"Maura I-" Jane tried to apologize, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Jane this was nearly four hundred dollars! You didn't have to spend that much on a present!" Maura stood eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"How did you know how much it was?" Jane felt embarrassed that she couldn't get them something better.

"I've seen it advertised on the television, Jane." Maura's voice was stern.

"Maur, I'm sorry I should have got him something better. I-" Jane began, but was cut off by a laugh.

Something better? Jane you spent far too much on a gift!" Maura's heart tightened at the younger girl misunderstanding what she was saying.

"Oh, I don't mind Maur. I wanted to get them both something good." Jane rubbed the back of her neck. Both adults smiled as they watched the little boy open his second present.

"You got me a Red Sox Baseball glove and ball?" Charles said with a huge smile and watery eyes.

"I did bud. I know how much you love the Red Sox." Jane said, smiling at the little boy.

"Thank you Jane! Will you play with me sometime?" The boy said before looking back down at his toys, before meeting Jane's dark brown eyes.

"You're welcome buddy and of course I will." Jane replied smiling.

"Now Hope yo-" Jane began as she looked to where the toddler was only to find she had moved.

"Where's Hope?" Jane asked, looking around for the toddler.

"Erm, I-" Maura began, but stopped when she heard rustling.

Both Maura and Jane looked around and saw two little legs sticking out of the bag full of presents.

"Hope!" Maura was mortified as she realised the once shy toddler was body deep in the bag of presents Jane bought.

Jane began laughing at the toddler, whereas Maura was horrified. The Doctor bent down to pick up the little girl, but Jane held her hand out to stop her.

When Hope emerged from the bag she was holding a large box and was nearly bigger than her.

"Hope honey, you can't just go through other people's property." Maura explained to her youngest child.

"But Mama this one has my names on it-See Hu oh pa eh." The little girl spelt out her name.

"I know baby, but it's a gift, you have to wait until it's given to you before it's yours." Maura explained as she tried to take the gift from the little toddler. However Hope stepped back away from her mother. Looking at Jane, she stuffed the box bag in the bag and went to sit down on the floor.

"Nows you can give me the gift." Hope said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jane once again burst out laughing, whereas Maura just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I really don't know where her cheeky attitude comes from." A smile broke out on the Doctor's face.

"Well, it certainly isn't from you." Jane smirked at the Doctor.

Jane bent down and went into the bag before she pulled out the same box. Jane walked over to the girl and handed it to her. She grabbed it from Jane's hands and struggled to pull the paper off.

Hope eyes widened and she had a big toothy grin on her face when she saw the first present. It was a giant teddy frog that was big enough for the toddler to sit between. Hope pulled the frog in-between her legs and cuddled it.

"Thank you Jayne." The toddler smiled at the older girl.

"You're welcome baby, hear this one's for you too." Jane held out another present.

"Two presents?" Hope eyes up the second box.

"Yes, baby, two each." Jane patted the toddler's nose.

Hope tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Hope's mouth hung open when she saw what was in the box. Pulling out the pink laptop she screeched.

"Look Mama! I'm like you!" Hope shouted before she imitated the way her mother was always typing on the laptop.

"Jane you bought her a laptop?" Maura's voice was high pitched.

"No. No, it's an fun laptop; it speaks and pronounces words and numbers." Jane said convincing Maura it wasn't as expensive as the woman thought.

Maura raised her eyebrow before Jane was nearly knocked to the ground with the mini version of Maura attached to her legs hugging her.

"Thank you for my presents Jayne." Hope said, smiling up at the Italian before she released her and cuddled up to her teddy and sitting in between its leg while she played with her laptop.

"You're so sweet." Maura whispered as she kissed Jane on the cheek, both children were too occupied with their presents to notice.

* * *

When it reached ten o'clock Jane and Maura put both exhausted children to bed. Hope had fallen asleep under the tree when she was busy playing, whereas Charles had struggled to keep his eyes open until Jane picked him up; he fell asleep before the two made it up the stairs.

"What a day!" Jane sighed as she collapsed on the couch.

"I know. They absolutely loved every minute of it." Maura took a seat next to the teen.

"Thank you for getting the child presents Jane but you didn't have too." Maura brought her hand up to Jane's jaw and rubbed it.

"It's fine Maur." Jane began before she reached past Maura and grabbed something off the Coffee table.

"Ahem." Jane cleared her throat as she held something up between the two. Maura looked up and laughed as she saw the mistletoe the Italian girl was holding up.

Maura leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane as she brought her hand up to caress her cheek. Maura moaned into the Italian's mouth before she deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into Jane's awaiting mouth. Jane pulled back from the kiss with a big smile. Moving off the couch, she headed for the bag and brought it to the couch before she sat back down, next to the Doctor.

"I-I-got-no-made-me-here." Jane stuttered feeling embarrassed as she held out a square shaped box to the Doctor.

"What's this?" Maura asked as she looked down at the box wrapped up in brown paper with white snowflakes on and a white and red ribbon to finish the look off.

"Just open it." Jane rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uncomfortable before she pushed the present into the Doctor's arms.

Maura pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid of the present to reveal a light brown scrap book.

"What is it?"Maura asked as she pulled the book from out of the box.

"It's a scrapbook I've begun filling in." Jane said, smiling at the Doctor's interest.

Maura pulled open the black ribbon and smiled at the first page, it was covered in pictures of when Hope and Charles as babies that were in frames around the house.

"How did you-" Maura was cut off by Jane before she could continue.

"For the past few weeks, I've been taking a photo by photo, one at a time; out of the house to be photocopied and then put the original back so that you wouldn't notice." Jane smirked, the Doctor hadn't noticed.

As Maura continued on through the pages she noticed a few pictures of Jane and her. One photo stood out to Maura, a photo the Doctor hadn't noticed being taken. The day at the park when Jane had her arms around Maura's teaching how to bat properly. They looked so perfect in the picture, Maura was smiling up at Jane whilst the Italian was a few inches taller smiling down at the Doctor, holding her close. Maura rubbed her fingers over the picture that had a loving heart around it.

"I think Charles took it when he ran off with my phone that day." Jane whispered as the Doctor looked lost in her own world as she continued through the book.

"I-This is such a thoughtful present, Jane." Maura croaked as she blinked back the happy tears.

"I'm glad you like it." Jane replied, trying desperately to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face.

Maura inhaled before she closed the scrap book and wiped her eyes. Leaning forward, she placed the book down on the coffee tabled and stood up before she walked towards the large Christmas tree. Maura bent down slightly and pulled out a small box from underneath the tree. Walking back to the couch, Maura sat as close as possible to the Italian girl.

"Merry Christmas Jane." Maura said, handing the younger girl a small box.

"You got me a present?" Jane said shocked as she looked down at the small box.

"Of course I did!" Maura replied.

Jane smiled at the Doctor before taking the neatly wrapped box. The wrapping seemed to be done perfectly, it was folded symmetrically and the ribbon was tied carefully. Pulling the ribbon from its place, Jane debated whether or not to pull off the wrapping paper as it looked so nice. After receiving a nudge from Maura, Jane undid the wrapping paper and opened her present. Looking down at the small black box, Jane could smell the leather and could tell instantly it was expensive. Taking off the lid, Jane's eyes widened when she saw Maura had bought her a solid silver Rolex watch.

"Holy crap Maura! I can't accept this! It's a Rolex!" Jane swallowed the lump in the throat as she thought about how much this must have cost.

"Yes you can, it's a gift." Maura pleaded.

"Maura comes on, it's solid silver. I don't even want to begin to think how much this cost." Jane felt embarrassed at the pathetic gift she had given Maura.

"It's platinum not silver and please Jane I bought it for you." Maura hoped she could persuade the girl. Jane's face went pale, platinum, she never even touch anything that was platinum in her life.

"Here, let me help." Maura said as she helped the younger girl put the watch on her right hand.

"It looks good! I thought it might have been too big, but it seems to fit perfectly." Maura smiled, she was glad she managed to get the right size.

Jane shook her wrist around, testing the weight of the watch and how it suited her wrist.

"Thank you Maura. It's beautiful." Jane said as she brought her left hand up to the old woman's cheek before she brushed her thumb along the raised cheekbone as the Doctor smiled back.

"Just like you." Maura whispered back as she leaned into Jane's hand.

Jane grinned back at the Doctor before she leaned forward and kissed her. Maura smiled into this kiss. This Christmas was so perfect; it was the best surprise, not only for her, but for the children when Jane showed up. The two continued to kiss, neither deepening it, just a kiss of pure love. Maura wondered if now would be the best time to bring up the other present she had bought from Jane. Pulling back from the kiss, Maura licked her lips before she exhaled.

Walking over to the tree, she pulled out a large box and walked back to the couch where she placed it on her own lap. Maura looked at Jane before giving her a big grin.

"Maur, come on another present? You've given me enough already." Jane cringed; she dreaded to think what else the woman had bought her.

"Well, actually, this present is more for us." Maura bit her lip hesitantly.

"Us?" Jane quirked an eyebrow. Us? What could possibly be us?

Rather than reply, Maura handed Jane the box and sat back nervously.

Jane couldn't help the smile that was on her face, Maura really did know how to spoil you. Jane looked down at the rectangle box and noticed, this one wasn't wrapped like the others, and it was simply a black suede box with a dark crimson ribbon keeping it closed. Jane didn't notice that Maura was watching her intensely as she began to pull off the ribbon and open the box. As Jane opened the black box, there was a lot of black tissue paper hiding whatever it was. Still smiling Jane moved the paper out of the way and revealed what was in the box. Maura felt nervous when she saw Jane move the tissue paper and the smile dropped from her face when she saw what was in the box.

Jane swallowed hard as she looked down at the dark purple phallus shaped object that was attached to a black leather harness. Jane estimated that it was about seven inches just as Maura had described in her fantasy. It had a ridged tip Jane assumed was designed to hit the right spot. The Italian picked the object up slightly and was surprised at how soft it was; she was expecting it to be a lot harder.

"A dildo?" Jane's voice was deep and husky yet hesitant.

_Purple was Jane's favourite colour._


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this stroy belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Neither Jane nor Maura spoke for a few minutes; they were both looking down at the present that the teacher purchased for them. Jane just stared down at the object, although Maura briefly brought it up a few days before, Jane never thought it would happen. However, Maura was panicking. She realized now how scary a sex toy must seem to a teenage girl who, although knew exactly what she was doing in bed, wasn't the type of person to talk about sex.

"Jane, I-I understand if you don't want to use toys. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be o-" she was cut off by the Italian girl.

"You really want to use, this?" Jane mumbled as she pointed down to the box.

"I'm sorry, Jane. We barely talked about it, I jumped to conclusions. I-" Maura rambled.

"I want to use it." Jane whispered.

"Yo-you do?" Maura swallowed thickly.

Jane nodded as she looked down at the toy and back up to Maura, licking her lips.

"We don't have to use it tonight-we don't even have to use it-" Maura was halfway through explaining before Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips to the Doctors. Maura responded by laughing lightly into the kiss. Jane bit down on Maura's bottom lip before she pulled back from the kiss.

"I want to use it tonight." Jane husked, she opened her eyes to see the excitement in Maura's.

"Are you sure?" Maura whispered, although she was so aroused she couldn't help wanting to give Jane an out.

"I'm sure." Jane grinned.

"I'm so _very_ sure." Jane leaned down and began to kiss down Maura's neck, before finding her pulse point and sucking hard on it. Maura exhaled loudly as she threw her head back.

"Do you think the kids will be fast asleep yet?" Jane asked as she released the pale flesh on Maura's neck as she kissed her way back up to the Doctor's mouth.

"I-oh God-I-I should think so-Jesus. Why?" Maura struggled to get out as Jane continued to kiss the Doctor's sensitive neck.

"Because." Jane whispered seductively as she kissed Maura's neck towards the Doctor's ear.

"I want you screaming my name into those Egyptian sheets." Jane husked as she sucked Maura's earlobe into her mouth.

"Oh-God-Jane." Maura struggled to find her words as Jane continued her assault on the Doctor's neck and ear.

"Mmmm. Do you like that?" Jane bit down hard on the older woman's lobe.

Once Jane released Maura's lobe, she turned quickly towards Jane and kissed her frantically. Lips bruised, teeth clashed and tongues explored each other's mouths. Both women felt their arousal growing at a rapid rate as hands pulled at shirts and attempted to undo buttons.

"Ja-Jane, wait. Wait." Maura panted, feeling her nipples grow hard as she felt the younger girl fondle her breasts through the material of her top. Pulling back slightly from the Italian's embrace, Maura regained some of her self control.

"Wait." Maura warned as Jane leaned forward in an attempt to bring her lips to the Doctor's once more.

"What is it?" Jane asked as her eyes never left the straining buds of the Doctor's chest.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Maura whispered, not wanting to pressure Jane anymore.

Jane looked up at the Doctor as she heard these words and nodded. She noticed how Maura's eyes glanced quickly at the toy that was on the coffee table, still in its box. Jane nodded in silent agreement. Maura smiled, stood up from the couch and began to walk out of the room, still looking back at Jane with a suggestive look.

"Bring it." Maura demanded as she watched Jane get up to follow her towards the stairs.

Jane licked her lips as she picked up the neatly packaged toy. Walking towards the Doctor, Jane closed the box and placed it under her arm. The older woman held her hand out for Jane to take. Maura smiled as the Italian girl linked hands with her. With confidence, the Doctor turned and led them up the stairs to her master suite.

* * *

Maura ensured the bedroom door was locked before she turned around and pushed Jane towards the bed. The younger woman's legs hit the mattress as she fell back onto the plush bedding. Maura straddled the Italian's lap, kissing her roughly. Jane was extremely turned on with the Doctor's sudden dominance, but couldn't help feeling nervous at what they were about to do.

"Jane, honey, are you okay?" Maura asked, leaning back from the girl as she felt her tense.

"I-I-It's just-well-I've never…" Jane trailed off hoping the Doctor would understand what she was trying to convey.

"Oh sweetie, I know." Maura smiled as she brushed her thumb along Jane's high cheekbones.

"I just don't wanna disappoint you, Maur." Jane looked anywhere but the honey blonde straddling her lap.

"I'm not testing you on how well you do, Jane." Maura said with a light chuckle, hoping to put the Italian at ease.

"I know. It's just, what if I'm not any good?" Jane chewed her lip.

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it." Maura gently reasoned.

"No!" Jane said more loudly than she intended.

"No." she said in a softer voice.

"I want to do this to you, with you. I want us to do this. I just…" Jane again trailed off. She hated talking about sex; it still made her nervous and she felt uneasy.

"Jane, honey, we'll take it slowly, one step at a time." The blonde assured before she pulled her top off, revealing her heavy, bra-free breasts.

Jane swallowed before nodding, unable to take her eyes off the chest in front of her. Maura placed both hands on Jane's face and pulled her up into a kiss. Jane placed her hands on Maura's thighs, pulling the woman even closer. As the two continued to kiss, tongues duelled for dominance, Jane's hands travel down the older woman's ass and palmed both luscious cheeks, making Maura moan. A flash of liquid heat forced Maura's hips to grind into Jane's lower abdomen. Jane pulled back from the kiss to switch from lips to breasts. She kissed and sucked the older woman's breasts methodically, purposely avoiding the hard nubs.

"Jane, please?" Maura begged as the younger continued to avoid her nipples.

Jane smirked as she brought her tongue to finally swirl around one of Maura's rigid nipples, before taking it between her lips and sucking hard.

"Oh, God!" Maura moaned, throwing her head back and pushing her chest harder against Jane's mouth.

Jane brought her hand up to pinch and pull on the nipple that wasn't getting any attention.

"Jan-Ja-Jane." Maura chanted, pushing against the girl, hoping to get as much friction as possible.

Jane released Maura's nipple before pulling back and looking up at the older woman.

"Wh-" Jane began before Maura's actions silenced her.

Maura began unbuttoning Jane's jersey and pushing it off her shoulders before she pulled off her undershirt. Maura licked her lips at Jane's toned abs before her gaze moved up to the athlete's smaller breasts hidden from view by a plain white bra. Maura began to unbutton and unzip Jane's pants; the Italian placed a firm hand on hers and stopped her.

"Not so fast." Jane warned. Maura huffed before sitting back slightly with an expectant look at Jane.

Jane quickly swapped their positions and pinned Maura down on the bed. Maura bit her lip at Jane's dominance and raise her hips, begging Jane for attention. Jane slipped gracefully off the bed and began pulling down on Maura's pyjama pants. Jane's desire was heightened even more as a damp, trimmed dark blonde bush came into view. There was nothing that turned her on like knowing the Doctor wasn't wearing any panties.

"You are so naughty, Doctor Isles."

"So, so naughty." Jane whispered seductively, looking up at the Doctor.

"Jane, don't tease." Maura croaked as she again raised her hips trying to get Jane's attention.

"Patience, Doctor." Jane pulled the Doctor's ankles to move her to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing-" Maura began, but was cut off as she watched Jane get on her knees and place her pale legs over her shoulders. Her first swipe of the Doctor's mound with her rough, velvety tongue caught Maura by surprise.

"Jesus." Maura moaned as Jane began lapping and sucking the Doctor's swollen lips.

Maura felt a pool of wetness between her legs and into Jane's mouth as she looked down and saw the Italian's head bobbing up and down lightly and dark, curly locks spread all across her thighs.

"Oh, God." Maura sighed before closing her eyes; the sight of the younger girl's head between her legs was too much for Maura. Not wanting to orgasm too quickly, Maura closed her eyes tightly and tried to control her breathing. Jane moved from the Doctor's mound up to her clit.

"Oh god." Maura moaned loudly, thighs clamping around Jane's head, her fingers tangling in Jane's hair as she sucked Maura's clit into her mouth.

"Ja-Jane, I-I-I'm not going-ohhhh-last long." Maura panted.

"Mmmm, were just getting started." Jane spoke into Maura's pulsing sex, sending a shiver up the Doctor's body.

Jane continued to tease the older woman by alternating between flicking her tongue over Maura's clit before sucking on it.

After a few more well-placed sucks, Jane bit down lightly on the Doctor's clit, sending her crashing over the edge.

"Oh-God-Ja-Jane." Maura shouted before she placed a pillow over her face to muffle her moans.

Jane continued to suck the Doctor's clit throughout her orgasm. Jane didn't move until she felt the other woman's fingers and thighs relax their grip from around her upper body. Maura's whole body felt like it couldn't function properly. Each time she and Jane had sex, each orgasm seemed to get better and better.

The Doctor's body moved into a boneless slump, finally releasing her young lover completely. Jane stood up from her position and sat on the edge of the bed. Still in her bra and unbuttoned pants, she watched the naked form of Doctor Isles. She found that seeing the older woman's flushed body, covered in sweat and cum, oddly beautiful. Jane pulled the pillow from Maura's face to help calm her heaving chest. Jane grinned to herself; she loved knowing she could turn the well put together Doctor into nothing.

As the older woman continued to catch her breath, Jane looked around the room and located the item, which provoked all of this, still in its box on the floor. Jane bit her lip as she thought about fucking the Doctor with it.

"Are you ready to use it?" Maura asked quietly, as she sat up, watching the girl staring down at the box.

Jane whipped her head back to face Maura and nodded. Standing up, she picked up the box and headed for the ensuite bathroom. Just as Jane was about to shut the door, she turned back to face the very naked Doctor Isles giving her one last smile before closing the door. Once the door was shut Jane walked over to the toilet, placed the lid down and sat. After opening the box and inspecting the item, Jane liked the fact that it was dark purple rather than a skin tone as she hated the look of thick, veined penises. She started disliking the image as a young teen, so it didn't surprise her when she found herself attracted to girls.

Jane studied the item, trying to figure out the best way to adjust it to fit her body. She stepped into the harness and adjusted the straps and buckles until she found the perfect fit. Satisfied, she lightly bounced up and down on the balls of her feet to settle everything in place.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Maura was still lying on her back, eyes on the bathroom door, waiting for Jane. After about twenty minutes of waiting, and then hearing the odd swear word from behind the door, she decided to see if Jane was okay.

"Jane, honey?" Maura trailed off.

"Yeah?" the Italian replied straight away.

"Do you need any help?" Maura asked with affection.

"No! No, I've-er-I've nearly got it." Jane panicked at the thought of the Doctor coming in.

"Just-er-just erm can you turn the main light off please?" Jane mumbled from behind the door.

"Sure." Maura replied, doing just that.

"Is it okay to leave the bedside lamps on?" Maura questioned, standing naked on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah. W-would you mind like-are not looking when I come out?" Jane asked, getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was in the bed, positioned face down, under the covers, with just one bedside lamp on?" Maura asked, sensing Jane's nervousness.

"Yeah, please." Jane felt calmer at the suggestion.

Maura smiled and headed over to the bed. After she turned on the bedside lamp, she got into bed and made her way into the middle. She turned over on her front and pulled the covers up with her left hand. She did not want to totally conceal herself so she draped the covers just above her lower back. With a pleasurable sigh, she dropped her head onto the pillow she screamed into earlier and closed her eyes as she waited.

* * *

Once Jane was sure all the straps and buckles that held the phallus in place was secured properly, she looked at herself in the mirror. Jane cringed at the long, thick object hanging between her legs. She prayed Maura kept her promise and wasn't going to be looking when she walked in. She felt slightly ridiculous wearing the dildo but she did it because she knew the pleasure it would bring Maura. On the other hand, Jane couldn't help but feel extremely turned on at the thought of fucking Maura with the toy. With a last nod to herself in the mirror, she opened the door and headed out of the bathroom before she lost her nerve. On the bed, she saw the Doctor had indeed done everything she'd said and was laying face down, under the covers, with all lights off except for one.

Jane felt more confident. She crawled under the covers and up the bed. Jane held herself above the older woman as she kissed her back twice. Maura sighed again as her lover encouraged her desire.

"Hey." Jane whispered as Maura turned over and looked up at Jane.

"Hey, you." Maura replied back. She gently moved her hands up Jane's arms, resisting the urge to pull down the cover and reveal the object. Maura's hands continued to travel down Jane's body until they reached her bra-clad breasts.

"Take this off?" Maura whispered. With Jane's nod of approval, Maura reached around her back to unhook the clasps. After she separated the ends, Jane finished taking it off.

Jane's nipples hardened as soon as the cold air hit them. Maura smiled and cupped the Italian girl's breasts; her thumbs teased the hard nipples lightly. Jane sighed and moved her hips into Maura's involuntarily. That's when Maura felt it. Biting her lip, she opened her legs wider to allow Jane more room to settle between them.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked Jane as she relaxed into the pillow slightly, Jane still hovered on top of her.

"Do-do we need any-any lub-lubricant? There was a small tube in the box that mu-must have come w-with it." Jane stuttered feeling nervous that they were about to do this.

"Jane, relax honey." Maura coaxed, caressing Jane's arms to reassure the girl.

"Considering the orgasm you gave me earlier, I don't think lubricant is required." Maura husked.

Jane nodded and smiled, feeling a lot more at ease as she looked down into Maura's eyes and kissed her. As the two began to kiss, things heated up quickly. Maura tried to sneak her hand down the covers to grab Jane's ass, encouraging her closer, but the Italian grabbed both wrists and held them in place above her head, tongues still probing each other's mouths.

Jane released the woman's wrists; confident she'd stay still and kissed her way down her neck towards her pale chest. Kissing the flesh there, Jane looked up into Maura's eyes before taking a nipple between her lips and sucking. Maura pushed her chest into Jane's mouth, hoping the girl would suck harder. Jane pulled back from Maura's chest to see that she had started to breathe heavier. Jane smiled before she got herself into position.

"Spread your legs a little more." Jane commanded quietly to Maura.

The Doctor complied. She spread her legs into a wider position and placed her feet flat on the bed, knees bent. Jane leaned forward and tried to line up the dildo to Maura's entrance without touching it. The phallus kept missing Maura's entrance and either slipped to the left, right, or above due to the wetness of the Doctor's slit. Jane leaned back and tried again.

"Jane, honey? Use your hand to guide it into me." Maura suggested, seeing the nervousness in the young girl.

Jane nodded and reached her dominant left hand down in between their bodies, ensuring to keep it hidden by the covers, she touched the dildo just below the tip. Guiding it slowly towards Maura, Jane leaned forward slightly with her body and tried to slip the purple dildo into Maura but couldn't quite find the right position.

"Here. Let me help." Maura reached a hand down and placed it on top of Jane's to help guide the head of the toy into her sex before the Italian could interrupt.

"Jane, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've never used one before either." Maura released the toy once the tip was inside of her.

"I know, I-it-it's just, I don't want to disappoint you." Jane was unable to look into the Doctor's eyes as she supported herself on her arms, just the tip of the dildo still inside.

"You're not going to disappoint me. If we can't make this work, then we don't use it." Maura smiled as she reached both hands onto Jane's ass and pulled her forward, causing Jane to slump forward and the full length of the toy to enter Maura.

"Ohhh." Maura moaned as they were finally hip to hip, the toy nestled deep inside.

"Shit." Jane whispered as she felt the Doctor's walls smother the toy.

Jane was now leaning all of her weight on top of the Doctor. She was amazed at how good it felt to be deep inside Maura. Although it was a toy, Jane could feel how Maura's tight walls clamped around it. Jane hadn't realized just how long she had been on top of the Doctor without moving.

"Jane." Maura groaned, she needed her to move.

Jane snapped out of her trance and got back to the task at hand. Sitting up again, but not moving the toy from Maura, she looked down at the Doctor and swallowed harshly. Jane began to move her hips up and down lightly, rather than pulling out.

"Jane, sweetie, just pull back and then push back in." Maura said, assisting the girl. Although it was nice feeling the toy moving inside her, they needed to find the right rhythm.

Jane did as Maura said and pulled back ever so carefully, bringing the toy out by two inches before moving back in.

"Uh-huh." Maura grunted as the toy moved a bit more.

"You can move harder and faster. I'm not going to break, sweetie." Maura smiled at the girl before kissing her. Jane nodded and understood what the Doctor meant, she knew she had to get her nerves under control and just relax.

"Ho-How do you want it?" Jane asked.

"Long and hard strokes to begin with." Maura said as Jane pulled out a little more than before.

"Uh, good. Now pull out to the tip." Maura instructed as Jane pulled out nearly to the toy's tip.

"Then push back in. Oh God." Maura was half way through her sentence before Jane slammed right back in, hard.

"Yes. Oh, just like that." Maura moaned, as Jane moved out to the top again and rammed back in.

It was all nervous and awkward at first, but after about half an hour, they finally found a rhythm and were moving fast. Jane had adjusted her position and sat up properly on her arms as she began to move faster into the Doctor.

"Uh-huh. God. Faster." Maura begged as she locked her legs around Jane's ass helping her pump harder and faster into her.

"God. Ju-just like that. Harder." Maura moaned as the two began moving in faster, shorter strokes.

"Shit." Jane grunted as the toy moved against her, causing a wonderful friction against her clit.

Jane, seeing Maura moan in pleasure and her breasts moving slightly with each stroke realized she wanted to see them bounce uncontrollably as she pounded into her harder, so she did just that.

"Oh god-god-j-." Maura nearly screamed, as Jane began fucking her harder and harder, her strokes getting shorter and shorter. She always knew the muscles she developed from Baseball would come in handy.

Maura's breasts bounced frantically as the girl fucked her faster, the bed began moving with each thrust, making cushions fall off. Maura dug her nails into Jane's back as she wrapped herself around her neck, to give Jane more support to fuck her. At this slight change in position, the dildo moved so that the ridged tip hit Maura's soft spot with each upward thrust, causing more and more wetness to pour out over the toy.

"Oh god-Jane. I-I-uh-I'm so close. Fuck me harder." Maura begged, as she felt her walls tightening.

Jane knew herself, she wasn't far off, the friction of the harness was pressing against her clit so hard that she could feel her lower half being drenched in her own juices. Jane shoved Maura so that she was lying on her back, Jane on top of her supporting her weight with her left hand before she moved faster than she had before and slipping her right hand down in-between their bodies to find and rub Maura's clit.

The second Jane pressed down on Maura clit; the older woman's orgasm hit her hard.

"Oh fuck! Ja-Jane, yes! Yes! Yes!" Maura screamed into the pillow as she came undone.

As Maura came, Jane continued to pump into her. Due to the Doctor's body shaking with her orgasm, it manoeuvred the harness to push against Jane, trapping her clit, causing the Italian girl to also cum uncontrollably.

"Uh-fuck, f-Maura!" Jane's scream was muffled by Maura's neck.

The Italian collapsed on top of Maura once her orgasm died down. Neither made an attempt to move as they were catching their breath. Stuck together by sweat and cum, Jane was about to pull out when Maura stopped her with her legs.

"Don't pull out yet. Just give me a minute." Maura begged as she didn't think she'd be able to cope with the toy being removed yet, she was too sensitive. Jane smirked and began to move the toy slowly again inside Maura.

"No!" Maura said sternly.

"Not yet, I'm far too sensitive, honey." Maura whispered.

Understanding that she'd just given the older woman and intense orgasm, her body needed to calm down before she could go again.

After a few minutes of lying together, Maura gave Jane the go ahead and the young girl pulled out and then rolled on her back.

"Well, that was.." Jane trailed off to find the right word.

"Exquisite." Maura finished looking at Jane with a smirk. She'd never experienced anything so intense before.

"I-Er-I was all wet." Jane grinned as she was about to cover herself up with the duvet.

"Can I see?" Maura whispered, she did her best not to look down at the toy. Jane begged her not too, so she didn't.

"What?" Jane asked, not liking the devious look Maura had on her face.

Maura bit her lip before sitting up slightly. She slowly began to pull the covers down, revealing every inch of skin. Maura stopped just below her panty line, she looked at Jane and waited for her permission; the Italian nodded. Maura pulled the cover off of Jane, revealing the toy, sitting erect between her legs, smothered in the juices. Maura couldn't help herself; she got off the bed and pulled Jane's legs to the edge.

The honey blonde stopped in front of Jane, taking in the delicious sight of her bareness illuminated with just the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"Sit back."Maura commanded, as she grinned and eyed Jane's body up and down.

"Wh-" Jane began, but was rendered speechless when she saw the Doctor get down on her knees at the edge of the bed before she ran her hands up and down Jane's thighs towards the toy that was still attached.

Maura licked her lips as she looked up at Jane before leaning forward and running the tip of her tongue along the ridged head of the toy.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she found it oddly arousing that the Doctor was intending to suck her silicone penis. Maura ran her tongue from the bottom of the toy all the way up to the top before taking it in her mouth and sucking.

"Mmmm." she moaned.

"I taste so good." Maura finished, with a big smirk at Jane who just realized the Doctor was sucking her own juices off the toy.

"Oh, god." Jane whispered, which came out more of a moan as she raised her hips, desperate to see Maura deep throat the toy. She hated doing that two guys and she couldn't even look at a penis for too long, so why she found Maura sucking her fake purple dick arousing was beyond her understanding. Maura grinned before taking the object as deep down her throat as possible.

She was glad she'd finally got Jane to feel comfortable, although their first time was awkward at first, it was still amazing and both Maura and Jane knew it was far from over. Christmas evening was going to be full of intimate, incredible and rough sex.

Maura released the toy and kissed both of Jane's thighs before teasing the girl by bringing her hand around the toy and pushing it hard into her clit before licking the tip again.

"Uh-huh." Jane groaned as the toy rubbed her already throbbing clit.

"S-suck it again." Jane whispered. Maura hadn't heard what Jane said as she was busy concentrating on simultaneously pushing down on the toy and licking the tip.

"What?" Maura asked as she released the toy.

"I said suck me." Jane said, feeling more confident. Seeing the lustful look in Maura's eyes at her words, she grinned.

"Take my big cock in your mouth and suck me." Jane repeated.

Maura felt a hot rush of liquid down her legs at Jane's words. Nodding, she brushed her hair to one side before leaning down and taking the toy between her lips and sucking hard.

"Deeper." Jane said as she began moving her hips up and down.

Maura moved closer to Jane and tried to move the toy deeper down her throat.

"Fuckkk." Jane, turned on even more, moaned at the image of Maura bobbing her head up and down as she deep throated her.

However, Jane wasn't happy with how deep Maura was going and how slow she was moving up and down. Jane tried to resist it, but she couldn't take it anymore. She ran her hand through the Doctor's honey blonde locks, and got a tight grip, forcing the Doctor to take a lot more down her throat, but not enough to hurt her. With a bit of caution to ensure she was not hurting the Doctor, Jane guided Maura's head up and down, quicker than before.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned the toy still in her mouth. Jane grinned at hearing the Doctor moan with desire.

Jane closed her eyes and moaned, this was amazing. Suddenly Jane realised the Doctor was really good at this and the thought of Maura on her knees, sucking Ian's dick crossed Jane mind. She was overcome with Jealous and forced the Doctor harder up and down her cock. She couldn't get the image out of her head, despite their amazing sex and the intense orgasms, she needed to fuck Maura; hard, slam into her, make sure Ian was nothing more than a forgotten memory.

"Stop." Jane spoke; her voice clear and dominating.

"What is it?" Maura asked, in a concerned tone, thinking something was wrong.

"Get on the bed now." Jane demanded. Maura was shocked by Jane's stern voice, but oddly found herself aroused.

"No." Jane slapped Maura's leg playfully when she went to lie down.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees." Jane pushed Maura into the right position.

Maura's face turned serious when she understood what Jane was getting at. She never thought Jane would feel confident enough to do Maura's fantasy, but it seemed the Doctor was wrong. On shaky legs, Maura positioned herself, on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, her ass sticking out. She couldn't help but feel so much love for the girl. It may have only been sex, but all her life every man she had been with only took care of their own needs. Not even her husband ever asked what she needed. It was very rare that she'd have an orgasm with Ian.

Maura couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of guilt at what she was doing, but she couldn't help being in love with Jane. All thoughts of Ian disappeared from Maura's mind when she felt a dip in the bed and Jane running her hand down Maura's back.

Jane never saw herself as someone who would role play in the bedroom or use toys but then again, she never saw herself as someone who would fall in love with her older, married, teacher. However, she'd never felt more confident and safe with someone in bed as she did with Maura. She loved seeing Maura in this position, all hot and bothered, desperate to be touched and not just by anyone, but only by Jane.

Jane got on her knees and positioned herself behind Maura. She traced a finger down her back from each freckle before she leaned forward and kissed the middle of her back. Maura smiled to herself at the gesture. Jane slapped Maura's ass cheek, lightly catching her off guard.

"Oh, god." Maura moaned at the sting.

"Mmm. I love you like this. Dying for me to touch you. To fuck you." Jane purred. She surprised herself at how vocal and dirty she was being but seeing how Maura reacted she couldn't stop herself.

Maura responded by pushing back against Jane. The Italian girl took the hint and reached down to guide her silicone dick into Maura for the second time this evening.

"I love you." Jane said, before she thrust forward in one swift motion, entering the Doctor.

"I lo-Oh uhhh, yes." Maura moaned.

Jane placed both hands on Maura's hips before she began to move fast and hard into her, pulling back on the Doctor's hips with each powerful thrust, not giving her time to adjust.

"Oh god. Yes. Yes. Fuck." Maura swore, which only seemed to fuel a fire in Jane. She began fucking Maura from behind harder and faster.

The room was filled with slapping noises of wet skin, heavy breathing and moaning from Maura, and the occasional grunt from Jane.

Jane was so busy fucking Maura hard that she didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Jane asked, as she slowed her thrusts slightly.

"Do it." Maura demanded as she pushed back against Jane, fucking herself.

Jane stopped all movement as she didn't understand what the Doctor was saying.

"Do it? Do what?" Jane asked, as she began to pick up her thrusts again.

"Do-oh god-just do it." Maura was so painfully aroused she couldn't form a proper sentence to tell Jane what she was asking for.

Maura began shaking her head side to side and flipping her hair. Jane was too busy thinking about what Maura meant to notice. She began to ponder, still pushing into Maura, when she remembered. Thinking back to their talk a few weeks back, Jane understood. Smiling, she leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of honey blonde hair and tugged on it.

"Harder." Maura moaned.

Jane pumped harder into Maura.

"No-harder-harde." Maura explained barely able to talk.

Jane understood and pulled harder on Maura's hair in time with each thrust.

"Oh, god. Jane." Maura began to pant.

"I bet he's never fucked you as hard as this." It wasn't a question.

"I bet he's never taken you from behind. Had you in such a vulnerable position." Jane gritted. Maura could only moan, although she was slightly concerned how vicious Jane's voice turn as she spoke about Ian.

"Has he?" Jane's hand tightens around Maura's hair.

"N-No." Maura was barely able to form a sentence.

"Good." Jane grunted as she fucked Maura harder and harder.

"J-Jane solo-slow do-" Maura cried out in pleasure and pain. However the Italian was oblivious, she continued fucking her harder.

"Baby, slow down." Maura whimpered as she stopped her movement.

Jane's released her hair and yanked her hips back, forcing her back down.

"Jane!" Maura shouted. The Italian was lost in thought, the thought of Ian touching Maura fuelled Jane's desire as she pounded into Maura.

"Jane it hurts!" Maura cried, Jane was fucking her too hard.

"Jane honey, you're hurting me!" A sob escaped Maura's throat and suddenly the Italian froze all movements.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry." Jane didn't move, she was scared to.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Maura." Jane realised how much she was hurting the Doctor.

"I-it's okay." Maura whispered, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"D-do you want me to pull out?" Jane asked, not knowing what to do, she never meant to hurt the Doctor.

"No, sweetie, just go slow." Maura whispered as she rubbed her thumb along Jane's hand on her hip.

"I'm so sorry Maura." Jane moved forward ever so carefully and kissed the middle of her back.

"It's okay baby, just go slower." Maura smiled over her shoulder. The Italian nodded and continued to fuck her, much, much slower.

After a few more strokes, Maura couldn't hold off.

"I-I-I need to-" Maura said, but stopped herself as everything seemed to come out as a moan.

"Okay, baby, give me a Sec." Jane said as she moved herself forward slightly allowing her to pull Maura up from her position to have her back pressed up against Jane front, the toy never slipping from Maura.

Jane found herself liking this position as Maura turned to face Jane, allowing them to kiss and bite at each other's lips. Jane pinched and pulled Maura's nipples with her right hand, while her left holding Maura up across her torso. Jane's right hand left hard nipples and snuck down between the Doctor's legs and rubbed her clit hard all while still fucking her.

Maura's right hand was back around Jane's neck while her left hand was pushing hard on Jane's ass helping her pump faster into Maura.

"Oh god baby, yes." Maura moaned loudly as her orgasm crashed into her. Her body began to shake as she came so hard that the sheets were most definitely ruined. There was no doubt in Maura's mind, she had just ejaculated.

Jane held Maura's shaking body all through her orgasm and kept kissing her neck and cheek to ensure she was okay. Once the shaking stopped, Jane pulled out of Maura so carefully as she knew how sensitive she would be. The Doctor fell forward but Jane managed to catch her.

"So tired." Maura mumbled as Jane laid them both down onto the bed.

Jane smiled to herself, once she was sure Maura was safely on the bed, she hopped off and loosened the straps on the toy before sliding out of it and leaving it on the night stand. Climbing back into the bed, she smiled when she heard light snores. She looked to see Maura lying on her side, head tilted slightly towards Jane, fast asleep. Her usually perfectly coiffed honey blonde hair was all sweaty and stuck to her head. Jane pulled the covers up over them both before she turned off the bedside lamp. She snuggled closer to Maura and fell into a well needed sleep.

* * *

Jane was awoken by the feel of something on her neck. Grunting she shrugged, making it momentarily stop before it continued again.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"Mmm." Jane huffed, opening her eyes, annoyed she was being woken up.

"Jane." Maura repeated slightly louder with a big grin.

"What?" Jane questioned, as she turned to face the Doctor.

"Hi." Maura said, with a big innocent smirk.

"Maur, you woke me up just to say hi." Jane whined as she rolled back over.

Maura smiled, Jane had never been a morning person. Maura cuddled Jane from behind, wrapping one arm around her torso, the other one trailed up to move dark, curly hair from Jane's neck before she began kissing it again.

"I want you." Maura breathed right down Jane's ear.

Jane was suddenly a morning person; rolling onto her front she faced the Doctor.

"Oh, do you, now?" Jane giggled.

"I do." Maura replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"I'm pretty tired." Jane said, looking at Maura with a guilty expression, as much as she'd love to please the Doctor, she just didn't have the energy.

"Hmm, we can resolve that." Maura said, with a knowing grin.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura moving around. The Doctor moved off the bed to find the toy that tired Jane out. Grinning, she picked it up and got back into bed, tilting it towards Jane.

"Baby, I'm far too tired for that." Jane laughed.

"Put it on." Maura demanded.

Jane huffed and kicked the duvet off and put on the toy. Once she was certain it was secure, she turned back to face the Doctor. Jane began to lean over Maura indicating for her to lie down, but the Doctor didn't move. Jane raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Lay back." Maura said with a big smirk.

"Wh-what?" Jane asked, not sure what the Doctor was indicating.

"You're too tired, so laid back." Maura said, as she pushed Jane's shoulders down. Jane complied and allowed her head to hit the pillow.

"Maura, I don't wanna play games." Jane whined.

Maura shook her head and grinned before she straddled Jane's lap. Jane's eyes widened as she realized what the Doctor was doing. Suddenly Jane felt up to having sex.

"Are you wet, Maur?" Jane questioned, her mind going back to the lube that was still in the box, in the bathroom.

"Mmmm, I'm wet just thinking about this." Maura said, as she began to position herself on top of the dildo.

"Wait. Wait." Jane said, suddenly remember it was morning and they weren't alone.

"What?" Maura asked as she went back to straddling Jane.

"The children." Jane trailed off.

"Oh, honey, I checked on them both, they're fast asleep and the door is locked." Maura smiled as she again attempted to position herself on the toy.

"Oh, I can't wait to ride you." Maura moaned as the toy entered her.

Maura continued to moan as she rose so just the tip of the toy was in her and then back down until they were hip to hip. Maura continued this for a few times until the toy was completely in her, then she moved back and forward on the toy making it rock so that it was rubbing against Jane's clit.

"Oh, shit, Maur." Jane moaned as she grabbed the Doctor's breasts as they bounced up and down. As the Doctor continued to push herself up and down riding Jane fast and hard, Jane moved her hands from Maura's heavy breasts to her hips and ass to help her move faster.

"Oh, God." Maura moaned as Jane pushed and pulled her harder and faster onto the toy.

"Oh, God, I'm so close." Maura moaned again, as she pushed her hips faster against the toy.

"Rub it." Jane commanded, as she knew how much the Doctor needed to touch her clit.

"God, I love you." Maura announced before she brought her hand down to rub frantically at her clit.

"Oh god baby, yes, like tha-" Maura moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her, wetness pooled onto Maura's thighs and Jane's legs. Jane held Maura's hips to help her through her orgasm before she collapsed on top of the younger girl. Jane kissed the older woman's cheek and neck as she struggled to get her breath.

"I love you." Jane kissed the Doctor's face.

"I love you so much." Jane whispered, as she kissed Maura's perfect nose.

After Maura finally felt able to move, she sat up and lifted herself slowly off the toy before settling down next to Jane. Maura leaned over to Jane and kissed her lips, not a passionate or an attempt to turn her on, just an affectionate kiss.

"What should I do with the dildo?" Jane asked, as she began to move off the bed and undo the straps.

"Just put it back in the box and place it on the top shelf in my shoe closet, please. I'll clean it later." Maura said as she just wanted to spend the next hour just relaxing with Jane in bed. Jane nodded and did just that.

"Maur-I-I'm sorry if I hurt you last night." Jane looked down, she felt so embarrassed that she let her jealousy take over; she could have seriously hurt the Doctor.

"Honey, it's okay. You were just moving a bit quicker and harder than what I'm used to." Maura kissed Jane gently.

"I'm still sorry." Jane pulled back and sighed.

"I love you." Maura smirked.

Jane slipped back into her clothing with a yawn, she was being exhausted when suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked towards Maura for help. Maura just smiled and nodded towards the door. Jane walked towards the door, unlocked it and opened it to reveal two sleepy, messy-haired children.

"Jayne." Hope mumbled quietly, before walking closer to her and holding her hands up, wanting to be picked up.

"Hey, baby." Jane leaned down and picked up the toddler. As Jane was about to stand up straight, she noticed Charles was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"How about we go and get tucked up in my bed?" Jane said as she took his smaller hand in hers and led them both towards her room. Jane was glad they were both exhausted and didn't bother to ask why she was in their mother's room again.

Entering Jane's room, without hesitation both children climbed into the bed, shortly followed by Maura, who smiled at Jane as she passed and got into the bed. Both children cuddled up to their mother before Hope stood up and pulled Jane down into the bed. Maura smiled at Jane as all four of them huddled up in the bed, under the thick covers. It didn't take long for the two children and Maura to fall asleep. Jane was lying on her side, resting her head on her left hand as she played with Maura's hair with her other hand. At some point Hope had moved and was cuddled up closer to Jane, whereas Charles was facing his mother and the Doctor was lying on her back, her chest rising and falling.

As Jane was lying there looking at the three of them, she was consumed by an overwhelming feeling that she could get used to every single day, this little family, _her_ little family.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.**

**I would like to thank Kasia for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

It was two days before New Year's and Jane had spent nearly every day and night in the Isles household. She had told her mother she was busy working when in fact she'd been given two weeks off. Both Jane and Maura were back in school in under a week and they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible. It was Wednesday afternoon and Jane was busy making warm milk for Hope before she went down for her nap and Maura was busy cleaning the mess the children had made with play dough.

"What date are we going back to school?" Jane asked Maura not looking up from her phone.

"I think it's the third. Check the calendar near the fridge." Maura mumbled as she continued to wipe the table down.

"Uh, that's less than a week away." Jane whined as she continued to browse through her news feed on Facebook.

"It is. I'd love to spend more time with the children, but honestly I can't wait to get back into a routine." Maura sighed.

"Yeah, I bet you can't." Jane huffed.

"Oh come on, it's your last year. You need to make the most of it before College." Maura laughed at Jane's hate for school.

Jane didn't reply to that comment. She'd never told the Doctor she wasn't going to College that she was going to the Police Academy. Jane turned off the stove and poured the warm milk into Hopes sippy cup before handing it to the toddler.

"Thankcoo Jay." Hope happily began drinking.

"You're welcome baby." Jane said as she took a seat next to the toddler.

"I-I'm not going." Jane's eyes never left the toddler.

"Sorry?" Maura turned around; she was busy washing the cloth she'd used to wipe the table in the sink.

"I'm not going." Jane repeated.

"Oh, I assure you, you are going to school Jane. It's compulsory and as your teach-" Maura began rambling.

"College Maura, I'm not going to College." Jane cut in.

"What do you mean you're not going to College?" Maura was confused as to why on Earth Jane wouldn't go to College, when the opportunity was there.

"I'm just not going." Jane shrugged, nonchalant.

"Of course you are! Haven't you already picked your choices with your form teachers? You should have by now." Maura stated.

"We have, I-I'm just not going. I can't go." Jane regretted that she'd brought this up.

"Yes you can. You're an extremely intelligent girl, you're work has been improving overall and you do extracurricular activities. You can most defiantly go." Maura said stating all the reasons why Jane could and should go to College.

"I can't afford it Maura." Jane whispered. Maura was just barely able to hear it.

"Oh." Maura felt guilty, she'd showered Jane non stop over Christmas, she'd forgotten they were from completely different backgrounds.

"Yeah." Jane felt extremely embarrassed.

"Well, I could pay for you to go to College Ja-" Maura began.

"No way in hell!" Jane said louder than she meant to.

"No, no Jay!" Hope shouted.

"What?" Jane said her attention being pulled towards the little girl.

"You says a no no!" Hope replied giving the older girl a stern look. Jane understood she'd cursed in front of the toddler.

"Oh, I know baby and it was very bad of me." Jane said gritting her teeth, she could tell Maura was giving her that look without even looking at the Doctor, she could feel her vibes.

"The norty step." Hope said as Jane began to look at Maura.

"What honey?" Jane asked not understanding what the toddler said.

"Yous haves to sits on the norty step." Hope pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"The naughty step, what?" Jane looked towards Maura.

"You have to sit on the last step of the stairs when you say a bad word." Maura informed Jane.

"I've never seen either of them sat on the bottom step before?" Jane furrowed her brows; she'd been hear long enough to have noticed.

"That's because my children know better than to swear otherwise they'll be banished to the naughty step." Maura smirked.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll go sit on that step." Jane replied using it as a scapegoat.

"This conversation isn't over Jane." Maura gave Jane a glare.

Jane showed a flashy grin as she looked back at the Doctor. Jane had no intention of sitting on the naughty step; she just wanted to make Hope think she was. Instead, the teen headed into the living room to find Charles nearly passed out trying desperately to keep his eyes open and focused on his Xbox game.

"Bud, why don't you have a nap?" Jane suggested as she sat down on the couch.

"I want to finish this game." Charles said straightening up and blinking rapidly.

"Well Hope is going down for a nap soon, I think you should too. Actually I might have one myself." Jane said, yawning right on cue.

Charles started to yawn and rub his eyes. Nodding to himself, he held the X button on his control and selected the '_turn off console'_ option. Clicking the standby button on the TV remote, he looked up and grinned at Jane when he saw her put a pillow and a blanket down for both him and his sister.

"Thanks." Charles climbed up on the couch and got under his blanket. As if reading Jane's mind, Maura walked through with a sleepy Hope in her arms and placed her on the couch. Giving both children a kiss Maura headed out of the room, Jane close behind.

"You too Jay." Hope whispered.

Jane walked back and kissed the toddler on the head before heading back out of the room. As Jane walked into the kitchen she was pulled roughly by her shirt and pushed towards the counter.

"Whoa, Maur-" Jane began before she was cut off.

"No talking." Maura warned before kissing the younger girl.

"Maura-stop someone coul-" Jane said pulling back from the aggressive kiss.

"No. Miss Rosa went home early; the children will be asleep in the next five minutes. It's just you and I. And _I_ need _you_ to touch me." Maura begged as she pulled her own skirt up to reveal her pale, toned thighs.

"Maura." Jane moaned as the Doctor began to pull her skirt up higher and higher.

"Please baby! I haven't had you since boxing day." Maura sulked, it had nearly been a week; a week of excited children, interruptions and sexless nights.

"Ten minutes maximum." Maura begged before she pulled her skirt completely to her waist revealing bright red lace panties.

"Shit, I can't resist red lace." Jane mumbled before kissing Maura and picking her up by her ass and placing her on the counter.

"No-Oh God, Jane-no-not on here." Maura struggled to get out as the Italian began to kiss down her neck and undoing her buttoned up shirt.

"What?" Jane asked looking up into hazel green eyes.

"Not on the counter, we eat from here." Maura cringed; she was such a clean freak. Jane nodded in response and looked around for a more suitable place. Finding none she looked back to Maura for help.

"Oh for God sake, just-just fuck me on the floor." Maura said as she hopped off the counter.

Jane moaned at Maura's answer and lowered herself and the Doctor to the floor. Jane finally managed to unbutton the entire Doctors shirt and opened it to reveal to heavy breasts also encased in red lace. Jane was about to take a straining nipple that was covered in the lace woven material between her lips when the door bell rang. Jane's head shot up from the Doctors chest and listened for the sound again. Maura too sat up from her position. The Doctor looked flushed, her hair was a mess, her shirt was opened, her heels were off and her skirt was riding up to her waist.

"Ignore it." Jane mumbled as the door bell went again. She attempted to kiss the Doctors neck.

"Ok-wait-how did they manage to get up here without the code for the gate?" Maura questioned. Both women's mind instantly went to Ian. He liked to make an entrance and he knew the code for the gate to his own house. Jane's eyes widened at this thought and she jumped up off the kitchen floor and straightened out her attire before helping Maura up.

"You go and answer if before whoever it is wakes the children up." Maura panicked as she worked frantically to straighten her dishevelled clothing.

Jane was about to disagree and complain, but thought it would be a good idea as the Doctor needed to make herself presentable. Jane absently continued to nod until she found herself at the door. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she opened the door with shaky hands.

* * *

When Jane opened the door she was not expecting the site in front of her. There, with her back to Jane was a rather tall woman, still slightly smaller than Jane, standing in a dark striped skirt suit. Before Jane could examine the woman she turned around.

"Darli- Oh, my apologies, I thought you were my daughter." The woman spoke in a strong British accent.

Jane now managed to get the full view of the woman in front of her. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that curled slightly. Her eyes were dark green and her face seemed to be older than she was expecting. If Jane had to guess she'd of placed the woman to be in her late fifties early sixties. Her facial make-up was made up entirely in colours that specifically matched her skin tone. She was also dressed extremely well; Jane could tell right away she was wearing a designer skirt suit with a white blouse and black high heels. Jane was so busy staring at the woman, that she didn't notice her staring right back at Jane, scrutinizing every inch of the teen.

"Hey, whoa wait. You can't just walk in here." Jane snapped back to reality and body blocked the woman.

"How dare you tell me that I can't-" The woman began before Jane rudely cut her off.

"How dare I? How dare you walk in here without telling me who you-" Jane started but was too cut off by a laugh.

"Oh please settle down. Be a darling and get my case." The older woman ordered before she attempted to walk further in the house.

"You can get your own damn bag lady and get the hell out." Jane's voice was threatening.

The older woman was about to reply when Maura walked into the foyer from the kitchen looking as radiant as ever.

"Who is it Jan-" Maura started before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maura, there you are my darling." The woman said with a big smile as she again pushed passed Jane, arms wide heading to embrace Maura.

"Hello mother." Maura said as she leaned into the older woman and exchanged a kiss on either cheek.

"Mother?" Jane said eyes wider than ever and her mouth hanging open. Maura looked from her mother to Jane with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh darling, please tell this ill-bred child I'm welcome in my own daughters house." Constance said with a stuck up laugh. Maura smiled at the poor attempt of humour before introducing them.

"Mother, this is Jane, the children's nanny. Jane, this is my mother Constance Isles." Maura said cringing at how her mother would react with Jane considering they'd started off on the wrong foot.

Jane shut her mouth as Maura introduced them and held her hand out. However, Constance looked down at the extended hand and shrugged as she rejected it.

"Get my bag would you." Constance said with a brush of the hand towards Jane before she began inspecting every inch of the foyer.

"I love what you've done with the place, the colour scheme is stunning." Constance complimented as she walked further into the house.

Jane just stared at the Doctor with an uneasy look. Maura shrugged and gave her a pleading smile to be nice. Jane rolled her eyes and headed to get the older woman's bag.

Maura followed her mother further into her house, she cringed at the fact she completely forgot she was supposed to be coming around New Year's. The place was such a mess and Maura dreaded what her mother would say. Constance began to explore the house, until she stopped in the kitchen.

"I love the art you have around the house. I'm glad to see my work inspired you to have some culture in your life." The British woman eyed everything up.

Jane didn't know what was in the bag but she struggled to carry it into the house. Following them into the kitchen she placed it down harder than she expected, making the oldest woman's attention turned from the house.

"Be careful with that." Constance warned.

"Sorry Mam." Jane apologized in the most sincere tone. The older woman glared at Jane for a long few seconds before her attention was turned back to her daughter.

"I didn't know you were coming so soon, the guest room isn't ready yet mother. I'm sorry." Maura felt embarrassed.

"I wrote you a letter; I was assured it was delivered." Constance huffed.

"Oh, I got your letter I just-" Maura said before she was cut off.

"You forgot to read it because it was from me?"

"No. I-"

"Or you couldn't take five minutes out of your life to see what your own mother had to say, is that it?" Constance laughed; she thought Maura's life revolved around her.

"Mother, I've just been occupied, I did read your letter it just slipped my mind with the Christmas rush." Maura tried to argue.

"Hmm, I'm sure it did. I ju-" Constance began talking before she noticed Jane was still standing there.

"May I help you?" The oldest woman continued.

"No mam." Jane replied, straightening her posture.

"Well then, don't you find a floor to mop?" Constance said shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Jane said flabbergasted at the woman's remark.

"Mother Jane isn't a cleaner, she a nanny." Maura intervened knowing with her mother's attitude and Jane's temper clashing would not be good.

"I'm aware, you said. I don't have a hearing deficiency." Constance remarked examining Jane up and down.

"Well then you'd know it's not in my job description to '_mop floors'_." Jane shot back.

"Hmm, you're very _spirited_." Constance stated in a smug tone. Jane nodded in agreement with an equally fake smile on her face.

"However, is it in your job description to follow my daughter around like a lost puppy?" Constance questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Jane.

The grin from Jane's faced dropped at this; she looked from the older woman to her daughter as if asking for help. When Maura didn't seem to do anything but just cower back with a sympathetic smile, Jane rolled her eyes. Jane turned back to the English woman and saw she was still staring at her sharply with an expectant look.

"Well then, I guess I'll check on the children." Jane said as she exhaled, earning a smile from the oldest woman.

"_Or mop the floors_." Jane said sarcastically before she walked out of the kitchen.

Constance's eyes never left the Italian girl until she was out of sight.

"Where on earth did you find her?" Constance laughed.

"The agency sent her and she seemed to be the best candidate for the job." Maura started, looking at to her mother as she explained.

"Also, well she's brilliant with children, plus I know her from school." Maura finished.

"From school? Does she work there too?" Constance asked, surprised the girl would have two jobs.

"Oh no, she's a student there. In her senio-" Maura began rambling.

"She is a student?" Constance said in disbelieved.

"You hired a student to look after my grand children?" The older woman questioned as she stalked closer to her daughter.

"With all due respect mother, she interacted and bonded well with the children and they've grown to love her, as have I." Maura said before she could stop herself.

"As have you?" Constance questioned, suddenly very interested in the younger girl.

"Wel-I-sh-she's very good at her job." Maura stuttered.

"Don't stutter darling, it is unladylike." Constance walked past her daughter and headed further into the house.

"I just mean I don't know where I'd be without her help over these past few months." Maura said regaining her put together self.

"Mmm, I'm sure." Constance looked at pictures the children had drawn that were stuck to the fridge.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Constance asked, surprised her daughter hadn't brought them in yet.

"They've not been down long for their nap." Maura said.

"I see. Don't disturb them then. I'll see them another day." Constance said as she took a seat.

"Another day, are you not staying here?" Maura asked puzzled.

"Well considering you don't have the guest room ready, it's a good job I'm staying at the Ritz." Constance said with a patronizing laugh.

"I think Maura's been too busy to have fussed over getting the guest room ready." Jane said announcing her arrival back into the room defending her lover.

"It's a pleasure to have you back in the room, Jane, is it?" Constance asked crossing her legs as she leaned against the same counter that just a few moments ago was about to be used for sex.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane said smiling politely at the woman.

"Rizzoli. My, that is a very strong Italian name. Such a shame, I always thought the Italians were civilised people." Constance smirked.

"No offense Mam but you know nothing about me so please don't judge me." Jane got defensive.

"I know you're a teenage, Italian girl-no, tom boy." Constance started as she looked at Jane's unpleasant stance.

"Who is in her senior year at high school and is extremely lucky to have the opportunity to work for one of the richest families in Boston." Constance said proudly.

"You clearly have no self respect for your appearance, let alone manners and for some obtuse reason my daughter seems to be completely enchanted by you and your _nanny _skills. I think that is all I need to know." Constance laughed.

"Mother." Maura warned.

"What darling? I'm entitled to my opinion, am I not?" Constance asked her daughter.

Jane was gob smacked, how dare a woman who had know her for less than five minutes be so judgmental towards her. Maura's mother or not Jane wasn't going to stand there and take that. Jane looked between Maura and her mother, waiting for the Doctor to defend her, when Maura said nothing, Jane spoke out.

"Are you just gonna let her talk to me like that?" Jane looked at Maura. Maura didn't say anything; she tilted her head and gave Jane a small apologetic smile.

"Maura!" Jane said hoping the woman would step forward and support her.

"Oh, I don't have to take this crap." Jane said as she turned on her heels and headed for the foyer.

"Jane wait I-"

"Oh darling let her-"

"How dare you speak to Jane like that? She didn't deserve any of that mother!" Maura snapped coming out of her shell, before she hurried after Jane hoping to catch her.

* * *

Jane stormed off, she was fuming. She couldn't believe Maura's mother spoke to her the way she did and the Doctor just stood there and allowed it to happen. There was no way Jane could control her temper around that woman, she needed to get out of the room.

"Jayne?" Hope asked, rubbing her eyes and dragging her little feet towards the Italian.

"Hey nugget, what are you doing up?" Jane asked as she crouched down to the toddler's level.

"I hads a bads dream." The toddler said looking up at Jane.

"Oh baby, was it the monsters again?" Jane asked as she embraced the girl.

Jane felt Hope shake her head again her and mumbled a no.

"What was it then sweetie?" Jane patted the girl's head.

"Jane! There you are. Thank god you didn't leave, I just wanted to apolo-" Maura said as she came to a halt seeing Jane and her little girl together.

"I hads a dream you lefts." Hope sniffled into Jane's chest.

Jane's attention was torn from Maura when she heard Hope say that. Looking down at the girl, Jane pulled her back from her chest.

"Hey, it's okay honey." Jane said attempting to calm the upset toddler down.

"Promus you won't leaves." Hope asked her eyes watery.

"I promise I won't _ever_ leave baby." Jane assured before wiping the toddler eyes dry. Once receiving a smile and a nod, Jane stood up straight and looked back towards the girl's mother.

"Hope baby, there's someone in here who would like to see you." Maura said to her youngest in the hope Jane would follow. However, when Hope headed off towards the kitchen, Jane didn't move from where she was standing. As Hope was about to enter the kitchen, she turned back towards Jane.

"Comes on Jayne." Hope held her hand out for the older girl. Jane smiled and took the smaller hand. Maura walked past Jane and Hope to lead the way into the kitchen, towards her mother.

"Hope come and say hello to your Grandmother." Maura stood next to her mother and smiled.

Hope toddled closer to the table where the older woman had taken a seat. Still holding Jane's hand, Hope shuffled towards her Grandmother. Constance sat looking at the younger girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Hi Nanma." Hope mumbled, struggling to pronounce Grandmother.

"Hello darling."Constance looked up at Maura at the girl's poor attempt of grandmother.

"Well come and give your Grandmother a hug." Constance held her arms wide.

Hope looked up towards her mother as if asking her permission, when she only received a smile, she looked up at Jane. The Italian girl smiled and nodded down at the toddler before guiding her forward slightly with her hand. Hope released Jane's hand and headed for her Grandmother. The little girl leaned forward into the older woman's embrace and struggled for a bit, finding the embrace very uncomfortable.

"Let me look at you." Constance demanded as she pushed the tiny figure back slightly.

Hope, now free, moved back and stood in front of her Grandmother, her hands behind her back, slightly bouncing on the spot.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Constance cringed, looking between Maura and Hope. The little girl was wearing Jane's old Red Sox Jersey that was far too big for her and was hanging like a little cape when she walked.

When her Grandmother said that Hope's eyes fell and she looked down at her top and traced her finger around the writing '_Red Sox'_.

"It's Jays tops Nanma." Hope looked down at the shirt.

"Don'ts you likes it?" Hope looked up at the older woman, her lip jutting forward.

"No, I _don't_ like it darling." Constance shook her head.

Hope stared and placed her hands behind her back as her grandmother continued to stare and shake her head. Turning around, she headed straight for Jane.

"Oh gosh. Why on earth is she still wearing nappies?" Constance was gobsmacked.

"She's four Mother." Maura shrugged. When Hope reached Jane she put her hands up and the Italian picked her up and cuddled her.

"I don't care if she's four. I had you out of nappies by the time you were two." Constance stood in front of her daughter, slightly taller than the younger woman.

"Have you ever changed a nappy in your life mother?" Maura laughed, shocking herself at how confident she was being. She never spoke back to her mother but she was not going to allow her to first speak to Jane like something under her shoe and now talking with disdain about her daughter in front of her. She may not understand what they were talking about, but Maura didn't like the fact that she was doing it in front of Hope.

"Excuse me?" Constance scoffed.

"If I remember rightly, it was my nanny who had me out of nappies by the time I was two and even then I mainly potty trained myself." Maura defended herself.

"Oh darling don't start, we all know you're a genius." Constance snapped.

"I basically had to teach myself things as well as bring myself up because you were never around." Maura shot back. She couldn't believe how she was speaking to her mother but it seemed she was unable to control herself.

"How dare yo-" Constance began before she was cut off.

"Oh don't pretend to be mother of the year now; you basically hired a nanny to fill that role." Maura finished, she was so angry, her chest was raising and falling.

"And it seems you've followed in my footsteps." Constance laughed as she glanced towards Jane.

This comment stung Maura, when she looked towards Jane, the nanny who was holding her daughter close as the two women were arguing. She realized, she was exactly like her mother and was allowing Jane to bring her children up.

"How dare you! Maura is a wonderful mother! I am rarely on my own with the children, she comes everywhere with us. When we go to the park, she comes. When we go swimming, she comes. When I take them to the store, she comes. I am not here to bring up her children; I'm here as an extra set of hands to help her _with_ the children. I'm sure if you'd taken the time to bring up your daughter, you'd know exactly how hard it can be raising a child, let alone two. It seems she turned out to be perfect, even without your help." Jane hissed at Constance. Despite the fact Maura was her lover, there was no denying she was an amazing mother to two beautiful children.

"You're very vocal with matters that don't concern you." Constance stated.

"And for your information, Hope _is_ potty trained. She's still in nappies because she has accidents, just like any child does and rather than have to mess around with a new set of clothes, we decided it's better to have her wear a nappy around the house." Jane felt her tempter getting the better of her.

"What does Ian think of this wordy girl?" Constance laughed as she looked to her daughter.

"My daddy works away to help homan beans." Hope perked up at the mention of her father. The second Hope said that, Maura cringed and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well now, that is not a surprise in the slightest. No wonder everything around here has gone haywire." Constance smiled smugly.

"Where is he this time?" Constance asked, not surprised in the slightest.

"Last I heard from him, he was in Africa." Maura mumbled.

"Last you heard? You don't speak regularly?" At this, Maura's mother was surprised.

"No mother. It's difficult to find signal but when he does, he emails me." Maura shrugged.

"Wait, he emails you?" Jane cut across, annoyed that Maura never told her this.

"I-" Maura began, realizing what she said. It wasn't that she was lying to Jane, if the girl asked, Maura would have told her, and it just never came up in the conversation and she hadn't felt the need to bring it up herself.

"What does that have to do with you?" Constance looked at Jane and wondered why she was so bothered.

Jane was speechless, she was annoyed at Maura for never mentioning she and Ian email but tried to act as though it didn't bother her. However, she was finding it difficult with the older woman practically staring her out.

"He's working away again? After he made you all up and move to Boston?" The artist asked her daughter.

"I was the one who wanted to move to Boston mother; to be closer to you and father. I was born here, this is my home." Maura defended.

"Oh darling, you're so naive. How long is he away at a time?" Constance asked her daughter.

"It depends." Maura whispered.

"Well when was the last time he was here?" The oldest woman asked.

"He was last here around Halloween." Maura sheepishly glanced at Jane.

"Unbelievable." Constance remarked, mainly to herself but everyone heard.

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet for a few minutes. Constance was busy looking around the kitchen, judging everything in sight. Maura was staring at Jane, trying desperately to get her attention. Jane was looking at Hope, avoiding Maura's hazel green eyes and Hope was busy tangling Jane's curly hair. The only sounds were the humming from the fridge and the sound of traffic in the distance.

"Where is my grandson?" Constance questioned breaking the awkward silence.

"He's playing on his Xbox." Jane said as Maura didn't seem to answer.

"An Xbox?" Constance questioned looking towards her daughter.

"Yes mother, I bought him an Xbox for his birthday last year, is that a problem?" Maura snapped.

"I think she was asking what an Xbox is Maura." Jane said correcting the Doctor.

"It's a gaming console, Mam." Jane looked to Constance who nodded a silent thank you.

"He's in here, unless you want me to bring him to you?" Jane asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"No, I'll come to him." Constance followed Jane.

Maura exhaled loudly, today went from perfect to awful. Jane was obviously annoyed with her, her daughter was having bad dreams again and her mother was in town for god knows how long. Maura Isles was not looking forward to the next few weeks in the slightest.

"Charles honey, pause your game please." Maura asked her son as she walked into her living room to see him sat on the floor extremely close to the screen.

Charles was so into his game, he ignored his mother and continued to play.

"Char turns off your car." Hope squealed from Jane's arms as she watched her brother turn the steering wheel control on his Xbox.

"Charlie buddy, don't make me ask." Jane warned the boy.

Charles paused his game instantly and looked at the three adults and the younger girl. Constance raised an eyebrow at the boy listening to Jane straight away.

"Hello Grandmother." Charles grinned before heading for a cuddle.

"Hello darling." Constance chuckled as she held the boy closer.

"My, haven't you grown?" Constance laughed as she placed her hand on the boys head.

"I've grown a whole inch since I last saw you!" Charles replied enthusiastically.

"My my, you look more and more like your father every time I see you." Maura's mother said as she smiled down at her grandson.

Hope struggled in Jane's embrace as she watched her grandmother and brother talk. Jane placed the toddler down when she was practically fighting to be released.

"Looks Nanma, I've grown too." Hope shouted as she toddled towards her brother and stood up as straight as possible.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Constance brushed off the little figure. Hope's toothy grin fell when her Grandmother took more interest in her brother.

"How's my favourite boy then? Enjoying your new school?" Constance took her grandsons hand and took a seat on the couch.

Hope watched as her grandmother and brother went and sat on the couch, leaning into each other. The toddler followed and struggled to get up on the couch as she tried to join in with the conversation about school.

"Oh how wonderful, have you made friends?" Constance asked her grandson.

"I mades fends Nanma!" Hope grinned, trying desperately to get her grandmother to pay attention to her. Constance never replied to her granddaughter, she never took her eyes off Charles and encouraged him to speak up.

"I have. My best friend is Andy." Charles continued.

Hope sat on the far end of the couch playing with the bottom of Jane's top as she watched her grandmother and brother talk closely. The toddler had a confused look on her face and was waiting for the right moment to try and get her grandma's attention. Jane couldn't stand there and watch the scene in front of her anymore without wanting to punch the older woman. Shaking her head, she headed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Jane wait." Maura followed Jane, happy her mother was occupied.

"I wanted to say sorry for bef-" Maura started.

"Save it Maura." Jane huffed.

"She's difficult to get used to at first.." Maura trailed off, hoping Jane would understand.

"Difficult?" Jane laughed.

"She basically tore me a new one in there!" Jane snapped.

"I'm sorry Jane, she's just very opinionated and isn't afraid to express how she feels." Maura sighed; sometimes she wished her mother could think before she spoke.

"Yeah, I can tell." Jane mumbled as she turned to the sink.

"Are you mad at me?" Maura asked as she slowly walked closer to Jane before standing straight behind her.

"No I-Sh-She just reminds me of how completely different our backgrounds are." Jane sighed as she turned around to face Maura.

"Sweetie, I don't care what your background is or how much money you have. I love you for you." Maura whispered as she pulled Jane's hand into her own. Jane couldn't stay angry; a big smile broke out on her face.

"Come here." Jane pulled Maura into her arms and sighed, when the older woman ran her nose along her neck.

"God, I can't believe that woman birthed someone as perfect as you." Jane laughed into Maura's hair.

"She didn't." Maura's voice was muffled by Jane's chest.

"Oh honey, did you never do sex education in school?" Jane teased.

"Ha. Ha. " Maura leaned back from Jane's chest.

"I'm adopted." Maura looked into those dark eyes. Jane squinted her eyes as she was processing all that Maura was saying until it made sense. The older woman looked nothing like Maura, she had a British accent, whereas Maura's was American and her attitude and personality was completely different from the Doctors.

"Oh my god, you're adopted?!" Jane gasped.

"Shush." Maura said as she brought her hand to Jane's mouth as she looked around towards the living room.

"The children don't know, only a hand full of people know." Maura sighed as she moved her hand from Jane's mouth.

"But why-" Jane started.

"Shush." Maura said again bringing her hand up to cover Jane's mouth again.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Jane laughed as she pulled Maura's hand off her mouth before kissing the palm.

"Only Ian, my parents and our family lawyer know." Maura exhaled.

"And now you." Maura smiled, she trusted Jane more than anyone.

"What's wrong with the children knowing?" Jane asked, she understood Hope was most likely too young to understand but Charles wasn't.

"I'm the sole heir to the Isles foundation, if people knew, they wouldn't treat me like an Isles, my family could potentially lose business partners and clients. This society prefers old-fashioned family run businesses. Plus someone could claim to be my family member for the money." Maura laughed, people would do anything.

"A-aren't you curious? Like about your birth parents?" Jane asked.

"I-yes." Maura shrugged, she was beyond curious about her birth parents.

"But I don't want to look for them." Maura sighed, she hated this conversation.

"Wh-" Jane was about to ask.

"They've never looked for me. My family is all over Boston, my picture is constantly in the newspapers. If they wanted me, they'd of looked for me by now. I-I'm afraid to look for them in-in case they've passed away." Maura looked down.

"I understand baby." Jane whispered.

"I better get back to my mother." Maura kissed Jane's hand before heading back into the living room.

* * *

Jane followed Maura back into the living room to find Constance opening the small case she brought with her.

"Now, let's see what we can find in my bag." Constance smirked as she pulled out two boxes wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Presents?" Charles said excited as he watched his grandmother.

Constance smiled and nodded at the little boy. Hope sat up as her brother mentioned, presents. She crossed her little legs with difficulty as the t-shirt would allow and waited patiently for her grandma to give her a present.

Meanwhile, Jane yawned and took a seat on the couch in-between the two children, whereas Maura just stood back against the wall.

"Now, for Charles." Constance smirked as handed over a box. Charles accepted the unwrapped present with a big grin.

"A Robosaur!" Charles said his eye lightening up, he had asked for it for Christmas but Maura struggled to find it.

"Thank you Grandmother." Charles kissed her cheek before he headed towards his mother, to show her. Hope was watching Charles show their mother his gift and began to get more excited for her gift.

"Here Hope." Constance held out a smaller box to the little blonde girl.

Hope struggled to get off the couch to get to her grandmother, when she did; she took the box and went to sit back down. Jane picked Hope up and placed her back on the couch as she struggled yet again to get back up on the couch with the box in her hand.

Hope looked at her present and saw it was a Barbie doll. The little girl scrunched up her nose at the present, everyone that had met Hope, whether it was for five minutes or five years knew she _hated_ Barbie. Thankfully Constance missed the little girl scrunching her face at the toy, as she was watching her grandson tear open the present she bought him, however Jane did not miss it

"What's the matter baby?" Jane whispered in the toddler's ear. Hope looked up at Jane, her little nose still scrunched.

"I don'ts likes Barbie." Hope replied just as quiet.

"I know you don't baby, just pretend to like it for today and say thank you okay?" Jane whispered to the toddler before she kissed her little head.

Maura watched her two favourite girls whispering and wondered what they were up to.

"Thankcoo Nanma." Hope said to her grandmother.

Constance nodded, never taking her eyes from her grandson.

Maura walked closer to the couch and when she saw it was a Barbie doll, she understood exactly why they were whispering, she placed her hands on Jane's shoulder as she passed as a silent thank you.

"Well, I should be heading back to the hotel. I've left the invitation on the kitchen counter for you darling." Constance walked towards the front door, waving a goodbye to Hope and Charles.

Invitation? What invitation?" Maura asked, her mother was always so vague.

"Why, my art exhibition darling." Constance laughed.

"That's why you're in town? Not to see your daughter and grandchildren?" Jane spoke before she could stop herself.

"Maura has her own life, she doesn't need me to show up whenever I feel like it and disrupt her routine and frankly I just managed to squeeze her in my schedule." Constance shrugged.

"You just managed to squeeze your own daughter into your busy schedule." Jane scoffed.

"Jane, go sit with the children please." Maura warned the teenager. Jane just snorted and headed back into the living room.

"Well, she's very colourful isn't she?" The artist laughed.

"What day is the exhibition?" Maura decided to ignore her mother's comment.

"It's New Year's Eve darling. Which reminds me I wanted to ask if the children could stay with me on New Year's?" Constance felt on edge, it was rare the older woman asked her daughter for something.

"Both children?" Maura said before she could stop herself. She was shocked her mother wanted the children for the night, never before had she kept them for longer than an hour.

"Of course both children." Constance snapped.

"Yes, that's not a problem; it will actually allow me to have a break." Maura grinned, she loved her children but she needed a break sometimes.

"So I'll see you around nine tomorrow?" Constance asked.

"Nine it is!" Maura smiled, she was happy her mother seemed to be taking an interest in both children for a change.

"Bye darling." Constance gave her daughter one last kiss on both cheeks.

Once the door was shut, Maura exhaled the large breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned against the door for a few minutes to gather herself together before she headed towards the living room. As she entered the room the sight in front of her made her laugh, Charles and Jane were sat on the couch, Xbox on, each holding a control and playing a racing game on the screen that was split in two. The toddler was sat on the floor; legs crossed playing with Charles' new toy and her new Barbie. She was making the robotic dinosaur eat the Barbie's head; Maura really didn't know where her personality came from.

* * *

As Jane was playing the game with Charles she glanced at the clock on the fireplace.

"Well bud, I need to get going." Jane announced as she hit pause.

"No!" Both children shouted simultaneously.

"Guys, we talked about this, I have to go look after my brother." Jane explained as both parents were working night shifts, Frankie was staying at a friend's and Tommy was hopeless in the kitchen. Jane agreed to come home for the night so that Frankie could go out.

"I don'ts wants you to go Jayne." Hope said as she ran to the teenager.

"I know baby, but I'll be back tomorrow night." Jane smiled.

"Actually, you two are going to be staying with Grandmother tomorrow for the New Year." Maura smiled as both children's face lit up.

"Her exhibition is on New Year's Eve?" Jane asked realizing any potential plans the two women would have had, had officially gone downhill. Maura nodded in confirmation.

"Who has an exhibition on New Year's?" Jane whined.

"My mother."

"The head of the Isles foundation."

"An artist." Maura laughed.

"You never seem to grasp the idea of Sarcasm do you?" Jane winked at the older woman. Maura tilted her head to the side, not fully understanding what the girl meant.

"Alright my little minions, I shall see you both very soon okay babies?" Jane smiled down at the toddler attached to her leg.

"Bye Jane!" Charles yelled as he started a new game.

"Byes Jayne." Hope mumbled, looking up at the older girl as she released her leg.

"Bye baby." Jane leaned down and kissed the tiny blonde head.

* * *

When the two women were safely in the kitchen, sure both children were occupied, Jane quickly turned around and pulled the Doctor into a hot, passionate kiss.

"J-Jane. Wai-st-mmm." Maura mumbled into the kiss.

Jane ignored Maura's pleas to stop and picked up the small women, causing Maura to wrap her legs around Jane's slim waist. Jane backed Maura up against the wall roughly and began to kiss down her neck as she opened her blouse with one hand.

"Oh God. Jane we should stop, the children there in the…ohhhh-in the next room." Maura panted as Jane tweaked on a hard nipple through the lace material. Jane continued to ignore the Doctor as she sucked on the woman's weak spot just below her ear.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned, she gave up arguing with Jane.

Jane was extremely horny tonight and after their earlier interruption, the Italian was more worked up than ever. Clothing would stay on, getting naked wasn't a priority, this wasn't the slow love making they often participated in or trying out new sex toys. This was fast, hard and dirty sex, this was a fucking.

Jane's left hand crept down Maura's body and between her legs, where her right continued to slip under the red lace material and fondle hard nipples. Jane's hips supported Maura as she used the wall for leverage. Jane's dominant hand reached its destination, it was greeted with wet lace, soaking wet lace. Jane grinned into Maura's neck as she licked a trail back up to her ear lobe. Jane pushed the dripping wet material to the side and plunged two fingers deep into Maura.

"Oh god." Maura whispered, throwing her head back.

Jane's lips were on Maura's the moment the older woman moaned out. They needed to keep quiet as the children were just down the hall and in a big mansion like house, sounds vibrated off walls.

"Shh Maura, we don't want the children seeing you like this." Jane teased the older woman.

Maura nodded, agreeing to keep quiet. The only sounds that both women could hear were the faint sound of the television, Maura's heavy breathing and the sound of wetness squelching with every thrust of Jane's fingers. It was not long until Maura's walls tightened around Jane's fingers and the older woman came undone. Sensing the older woman was on the brink of her orgasm, she brought her lips to Maura's to silence any moans.

"J-Ja-oh Jane-baby. Jane." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth.

Jane helped Maura come down from her orgasmic high by kissing her neck as she put her panties back in place and pulled her skirt down.

When Jane placed Maura back on the ground, the older woman straightened her posture as the younger girl buttoned up her blouse. Maura's hands were on Jane's shoulders as she watched Jane struggled to do up each button.

"God, I love you." Maura said leaning forward to give Jane a small peck on the lips.

"So, so very much."

"I love you too, but I really have to get going before Tommy burns the house down." Jane laughed. Maura nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry we can't spend New Year's together Jane." Maura sighed.

"It's okay Maur; I understand your mother comes first. Plus, I've been invited to a party; I'll probably go to that." Jane nodded, fully understanding.

"My mother does not come first. Don't you ever think that." Maura snapped at Jane.

"Hey no, I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying I understand, my Ma is a helicopter mother, always has been." Jane said with a big grin.

"Sorry, I'm just-I-I always feel on edge when my mother is around. She always judges me about anything and everything." Maura said feeling defeated.

Jane never said a word, afraid she'd say the wrong thing. She was dying to ask Maura about her being adopted but knew now was not the best time, nor place. Jane grabbed her jacket and bag and headed for the door, opening it, she turned back around to face Maura.

"I hope you have a great New Year's Maur." Jane said smiling at the older woman.

Maura pushed Jane out the door and shut it behind her before kissing Jane on the lips.

"I'll text you tomorrow, I'm sorry again that we can't be together on New Year's I love you so much." Maura gave one last peck to her lips.

"Bye Maur." Jane said before she headed off towards the car. Maura watched until her car was out of sight.

* * *

It was nine o'clock on the dot when Maura's cab pulled up to her mother's art exhibition. There was a massive queue of people dressed up waiting to enter the building along with a crew of paparazzi. Maura rolled her eyes as she imagine her mother's face, when she saw her daughter in the papers tomorrow, arriving at her exhibition in a cab. Exhaling loudly, she handed the cab driver the money, along with a generous tip before looking at herself one last time and getting out of the car.

The second Maura's black stiletto heel hit the pavement, she was swarmed with paparazzi shouting out '_Doctor Isles'_ and asking her questions about her mother's exhibition. The Doctor posed for one picture and headed inside, however as she was halfway up the stairs, one paparazzi made a comment that made the older woman stop dead.

"Alone again? What a surprise." Maura was so tempted to turn around and give the man a piece of her mind, however she just gripped her clutch, tighter than ever before and headed off inside.

As she entered the building she was greeted by a waiter offering her a glass of champagne from a silver tray, Maura smiled and accepted the glass as she headed further into the building. Maura noticed the whole exhibition was her mother's work and realized this was truly a collection of her mother's work ever since she became famous. It was a reminder of Maura's past on each wall, when she was younger, the only time her mother seemed to take interest in her was when her work was being published and she wanted her husband and daughter there for her reputation. Maura smiled to herself, not much had changed.

Maura had been walking around for nearly two hours when she finally spotted her mother and Charles talking to a group of couples who Maura realized were the Fairfield's. Maura rolled her eyes when she saw Garrett standing there shaking her sons hand, it was still raw wounds for the older man when Maura rejected his proposal to run off to Africa with Ian many years ago. Maura smiled at the memory, her relationship with Garrett was forced by their parents, it was never anything serious and it was no secret Garrett was sleeping with his brother's wife, so Maura never understood the fact he took Maura leaving him for Ian to heart. They were teenagers, children, marriage was not an option at that age. Maura wanted to explore the globe, learn new cultures, meet new people so when she met Ian when working late at the age of twenty-one, she couldn't help but fall for him. Maura smiled as she got closer to see her son was dressed in a designer suit, she glanced around for her daughter and saw she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Mother, Where is Hope?" Maura said in a panic; she completely ignored the Fairfield's.

"It's a pleasure to see you Maura." Garrett mocked; he glanced behind her as if looking for someone.

"Ian not around?" He smirked.

"Mother?" Maura questioned, ignoring Garrett's childish comments.

"Darling would you calm down, she's in my room with my assistant. I didn't want her running around down here it will tire her out and I want her awake when the clock strikes midnight. Now come and greet my guests." Constance placed her hand on her daughter's lower back.

Maura would have flipped at the fact her mother left her daughter with her assistant if she hadn't know the woman for almost all her life. Clair was wonderful with children, she always knew how to entertain them and keep them happy so Maura didn't really mind. Putting on a happy face, Maura turned back around to greet the Fairfield's properly.

* * *

Jane had arrived at the party at roughly ten o'clock. She hadn't dressed up; she just threw on some tight jeans and a long grey sweater. She had debated for the past two hours whether or not she wanted to go and in the end decided she would, otherwise she'd be spending New Year's sitting in bed thinking about Maura and she really didn't want to be doing that. Jane was busy filling up her drink with Soda when someone caught her attention. Across the room, just entering the house was Riley looking as stunning as ever. She was in a tight black dress and white fuck me heels. The girl had let her hair loose, not too far off form her usual hair-do where she would pin up the front and had just a touch of make up on, making her look like a natural beauty. Jane darted outside into the back garden before the girl could see her. Jane began to panic, they had barley seen each other properly since Riley had punched Jane and the Italian didn't fancy coming across a tipsy or drunk Riley.

Jane was avoiding Riley by staying outside when she really needed the toilet; she sighed and knew she had to go in. Jane inhaled a long breath before she headed inside checking every corner, for once in her life Jane was glad there were crowds of people everywhere. Taking her time and being as careful as ever, Jane had successfully made it upstairs and to the bathroom, she tried the door and saw it was locked. Leaning against the wall she waited until whoever was in there was done. As Jane was looking down at her phone, debating whether to text Maura or not, there was a sound of the door unlocking and it opened.

"Well Well." Came a barely veiled sarcastic voice.

Jane caught the glimpse of those same white fuck me heels and knew exactly who was stood there, swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up into the smirking face of Riley Cooper.

"I heard you were here, yet I hadn't seen you. You weren't trying to avoid me where you Jane?" Riley teased as she took a step towards the Italian.

"No, I was just outside." Jane replied, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Good." Riley smiled

"It's all yours." The darker girl grinned, stepping to the side, allowing Jane to enter the bathroom.

Jane nodded a thank you and headed into the bathroom. However as she had her back to the door, Riley came in after her, slammed the door shut and pushed Jane against the sink. Jane didn't know what she was more shocked about, the fact Riley had the strength to hold Jane against the sink, or the fact she managed to do it in heels. Riley stared back into Jane's eyes, her face portraying no emotion. Jane didn't know what was happening but before she knew it, the other girl had a smile on her face and was unbuttoning Jane's pants, pulling the zip of the jeans down, she slipped her hand inside. Jane found her hips rising without realizing she was doing it, for some reason Jane was powerless to stop Riley's assault. Riley grinned when Jane didn't resist, she wasn't touching the girl yet, she was just dancing along the top of her cotton boy shorts.

Riley took her bottom lip between her teeth and was about to slip her hand into dark panties.

"Stop it." Jane warned.

"Oh come on, don't be a bore." Riley laughed as she kissed Jane's neck.

"I'm serious Riley, stop it." Jane snapped.

When the other girl continued to ignore Jane, the Italian pushed her back more firmly.

"I'm with someone Riley." Jane said, it wasn't a lie, nor was it the truth. Were she and Maura together? Jane didn't know.

The darker girl was god smacked, she didn't know if she was angry or upset. Jane had moved on quickly, did she really mean that little to the Italian?

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Exhibition, Maura had been tricked into talking to Garrett and Sumner as her mother greeted her other guests.

"So Maura, you mother tells me you're working at Boston High School now?" Adam asked, while Garrett rolled his eyes. Maura always liked Adam, he never bragged about his money and he rarely spent it on ridiculous things. He insisted as a child to go to public schools; whereas his brothers went to a private school. He was an honest man and ran his own business rather than taking after the family trade.

"I am." Maura smiled.

"How are you finding it? I heard it's a great school." Adam took a sip of his champagne.

"Yeah, I bet it's just keen if you're into the lower class." Garrett mumbled under his breath. Maura shook her head at the other brother; she really couldn't see why she found him so attractive in his younger days.

"I actually love it so far, I've met some interesting characters." Maura smiled, her mind went straight to Jane.

"It's nothing like boarding school; it's more relaxed, fun and a lot of different students. I have some pictures of an experiment some of the students and myself did." Maura went to unlock her phone as she wanted to show Adam the picture.

"Oh darling please, don't bother the gentlemen with stories of your double life." Constance said with a slight laugh, making her presence known.

Just as Maura was about to reply there was a sudden crash of glasses smashing. Almost everyone in the room went quiet and turned towards the sound, including Maura, to find Charles with one arm reaching over the table and the other holding a glass of what Maura assumed was orange juice.

The younger boy had knocked over a pyramid of glasses when trying to reach something from the upper table. The boy turned towards where his mother was and saw the glare she was giving him.

"I just wanted to get some ice Mama." The boy mumbled, frozen to the spot. Everyone burst out laughing at the boy's reply, including Garrett.

"Oh god." Maura said handing her mother her phone and clutch while she rushed over to the glass, along with a few waiters and began to clean the mess up.

Constance nearly spilt her drink when her daughter shoved her clutch bag and phone into her arms. The woman was busy struggling with all three things when Maura's phone vibrated. Constance looked down at the phone and saw the message was from Jane. However it wasn't the fact it was from Jane that caught Constance's attention, it was the start of the message.

_"__Hey baby, I really wish I could be with you to-…"_

Constance couldn't help but open the message, before her mind processed what she was doing. Constance read over the full message and gasped out loud.

_'__Hey baby, I really wish I could be with you tonight. I hope you're having a good time. I'm missing you. Have a wonderful New Year's, I love you so much Maura.'_

Suddenly everything made sense. The way her daughter was so shocked she had turned up, how Jane was snappy with the older woman and how Maura was so defensive about the younger girl. It didn't take long for Constance to put two and two together and work out they were having an affair. The older woman stared down at the phone, usually she would never do something like that but when she saw that message, she had to know.

"Mrs Isles?" Garrett asked, noticing the woman was stuck to the spot looking down at her hands.

The sound of Garrett's voice pulled the older woman out of her trance. She clicked the lock button on the phone and turned back towards the man.

"Yes darling?" She replied.

"Are you okay? You froze for a moment there." Garrett laughed.

"I-I-I'm fine darling. I think this champagne is a bit strong for me." The older woman laughed.

"Mother, I am so sorry about that. He can be so clumsy sometimes." Maura cringed, she'd embarrassed her mother in front of so many people.

"It's fine." The woman said to her daughter.

"Sorry Grandmother." Charles looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, accidents will happen." The older woman said while handing her daughter her phone and clutch back.

"Thank you." Maura said taking her phone and bag.

Maura unlocked her phone and saw the message from Jane open. Due to the chaos of things, she didn't think twice about it being open. Reading the message, Maura failed to hide the grin and blush that appeared on her face. Constance was watching intensely.

_'__Hello sweetie, I would give anything to be with you too. Are you having fun at your party? I love you too.'_

Maura replied to the text, before she smiled at her mother and son and headed off to get another drink. Maura received a reply from the Italian girl not even two minutes later.

_Jane Rizzoli_

_'__It sucks and I'm bored. I'll probably just head home soon.'_

_22:49_

Maura had an idea; since the children were with her mother tonight and she had shown her face at the exhibition, surely she wouldn't be missed if she slipped out.

_'__Do you have the car?' _Maura replied to the text.

_Jane Rizzoli_

_'__Yeah, why?' _

_22:51_

Maura told Jane to come and pick her up and gave her the address before she told her to text when she was outside. She also gave her strict instructions to pick her up around the back of the building.

* * *

It was half eleven when Jane texted saying she was outside, around the back just as Maura had instructed. The Doctor sent a quick, '_I'm coming'_ text before she headed towards the back of the room avoiding her mother so she could slip out unnoticed. However, what Maura didn't know was just how much her mother had been watching the younger woman all night, Constance saw everything from the small smile on her daughters face when texting to the woman slipping out of the room.

"Charles darling, stay with Mr. Fairfield for a moment okay?" Constance said to her grandson who nodded in agreement before smiling up at Adam Fairfield who was in the middle of showing the boy a magic trick.

Constance followed her daughter out of the room but kept a distance behind her. She was as quiet as possible when heading down the staircase in the hope she wouldn't get caught. As Constance reached the bottom step, she saw her daughter head out of the fire exit. The older woman stayed in the building but looked out of a little window that was next to the door when she saw Maura's car parked there in the alley way. Constance suspicions were confirmed when Jane got out of the driver's seat and jogged towards her daughter. Constance was hoping she misread or interpreted the text wrongly, that it was meant for someone else named Maura, or maybe it meant nothing but that all changed when she saw the two women. Constance watched as Maura hurried as fast as she could towards Jane before the Italian girl picked up her daughter into a hug. The two women hugged for a while before, Jane placed her back on the ground and Maura pulled her into a kiss.

Constance couldn't believe what she was seeing; her married daughter was having an affair with a girl, a _child_ who was at least ten years younger than her, who was a student her daughter taught as well as being her employer. Constance's mind went straight to the reputation of the Isles name if she was ever caught as well as the amount of money Ian would get if they divorced, not the fact her daughter could get her heart broken or her marriage could be ruined. The older woman felt sick at the possibility that this could ruin everything Maura worked so hard for. Shaking her head she headed off back upstairs were her guests were waiting.

"God I've missed you so much." Maura said as she pulled back from kissing Jane.

"Let's get home so I can show you just how much I've missed you." Maura continued before she took Jane's hand and lead her to the car.

* * *

When the two women finally got home, their lips were on each other's and clothing was being removed all around the house. When they finally reached the bed room, Jane was just in her cotton boxers, while Maura was still in both her underwear.

"Get in the bed." Maura demanded pushing Jane down before she headed off into the closet.

Jane kicked off her boxers before getting under the covers, she couldn't wait to see what Maura wanted her to use on the her.

Maura removed the rest of her underwear and picked up the item they had used only once before. Running her hand along the harness, the older woman prepared herself for the night's events. Jane had her eyes closed lying on the bed waiting for the Doctor when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she saw Maura stood there completely naked, only the strap on attached to her pelvis.

"I'm sure that's supposed to be on me." Jane laughed. Maura shook her head and crawled up the bed, hovering beside Jane.

Jane licked her lips when she realized what the Doctor wanted, she had never really considered herself to be on the other end of the toy; however she could feel the wetness increasing at the thought of the Doctor taking her.

"Is this okay?" Maura asked seeing the look of concern mixed with desire in Jane's eyes.

Jane nodded in response as she looked down at the length of the toy. She'd only had sex with a few men, mainly Casey but the size of his penis was nothing compared to the toy that was between the Doctors legs. Jane didn't know how long it would last, usually the guys she had slept with couldn't last longer than five minutes and she didn't know if her body was prepared for the stamina of the Doctor.

"How do you want it?" Maura asked Jane as she hovered over the Italian.

"Missionary, I want to be able to see you." Jane said smiling at the Doctor.

"I want to be able to touch you." Jane whispered as she pulled the older woman down on top of her.

Maura settled herself on top of Jane and pushed her hips into the Italian as they continued to kiss.

While the two were kissing, tongues probing each other, Maura brought her hand down between her legs and grabbed the toy, positioning it at Jane's opening.

"Are you ready?" Maura whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, seeing Jane was all wet.

"Y-yes." Jane responded and opened her legs wider.

Maura guided the Dildo into Jane's opening, once it was about two inches in, she looked up at Jane to see if she was okay. Jane's chest was moving up and down and she was biting her lip, seeing no displeasure the older woman pushed in so they were hip to hip.

"Sssssst." Jane winced as she felt the stinging of being filled.

"Am I hurting you?" Maura was concerned that she moved too fast.

"No, I just- It's been a while." Jane went shy.

"It'll feel better when I move faster." Maura began to move slowly. The older woman moaned at how tight Jane was.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned quietly as Maura began to move faster, her stokes getting harder and harder.

"Yes, uhhh that feels so good." Jane moaned, as Maura moved out to the tip again and slammed back in.

Jane was nervous at first, but after a few minutes they found a rhythm. After that she felt nothing but utter pleasure. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura to help her push harder and faster while both her hands were on the woman's shoulders helping support her weight.

"Uhhhh, God, Faster." Jane demanded as Maura pumped faster.

"Shit." Jane grunted as Maura moved her hand down to rub Jane's clit.

"Mmmm, you're so tight." Maura husked into Jane's ear.

"Oh god-Maur-maura, fuck, Maura!" Jane nearly screamed, as Maura began fucking her harder and harder, her strokes getting shorter and shorter.

Maura's breasts bounced frantically as she fucked the girl faster, the bed began shaking with each thrust. Jane could feel herself on the edge; the extra friction the Doctor's hand was giving to her clit was just the right amount.

"Oh god-Maura-I-I-uhhh, I'm so close, fuck." Jane begged, as she felt her walls get impossibly tighter.

"Oh fuck." Jane screamed as she came hard, instantly soaking both women's thighs.

Maura's orgasm crashed into her not long after, she moaned out loud into Jane's neck before collapsing down on top of the woman. Jane had never felt anything so pleasurable in all her life. Comparing Maura fucking her to Casey, there was no denying how much better it felt when Maura was inside her. As the two were catching their breaths, they heard fireworks sounding and cheers from the surrounding houses. Jane looked towards the bed side clock and saw it was midnight.

"Happy New Year Maur." Jane pulled the Doctor into a kiss

_What a way to start the New Year._


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Jane woke up the next morning to find herself, completely naked, just a thin duvet covering her aching body, looking down, she wasn't surprised to see a head of messy, honey blonde curls resting on her chest. Jane smiled as she inhaled the wicked scent of the good Doctor's Kai perfume and remembered the events of the previous night. As Jane began to remember how perfect last night turned out to be, she decided she wanted to do something nice for the Doctor. Sliding out of bed, she rearranged the Doctor's head ever so slightly so as not to wake her.

The Italian walked around to find the grey sweater she had worn the previous night, she slipped into it and went in search for her panties. As Jane began to walk around the bedroom, she couldn't help but wince as she walked. Jane was no virgin when it came to sex with both men and women; it was just that she had never been fucked so hard and with an intrusion so big before. As much as it hurt to walk, Jane regretted nothing. There was something so incredibly sexy about Doctor Maura Isles fucking her, as much as Jane enjoyed being the one, doing the fucking, she couldn't help how much it turned her on to have Maura on top of her, pumping in and out all while kissing her and touching her everywhere. While Jane was reminiscing about the night before, she found her panties by the door and slipped into them before creeping downstairs.

Once the Jane's foot hit the bottom step she headed straight into the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes and some fruit. Jane smiled to herself; she could get used to alone time, just Maura and herself. She couldn't help but remember this wasn't her house, that this wasn't her family, that it shouldn't be her making someone else's wife breakfast in bed after a night of making love. Sighing, she began to shape the pancakes so that they made a heart, knowing how much the Doctor loved it, even if she did refer to Jane as being '_cheesy'_.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jane had successfully made her lover, a tray full of heart shaped pancakes and fruit, a glass of cold orange juice, a small mug of tea and the newspaper on the side. Jane smiled as she added the finishing touch of three roses in a vase which she had gone out especially for. The younger girl had thrown on some shorts to head to the shop which she was surprised, was open this early considering it was New Year's Day. However, when she came back, she got unchanged down to just her sweater and panties again will the full intention of spending the morning in bed with Maura. Jane had just picked up the tray and was about to head upstairs when the front door swung open.

"Holy shit." Jane yelped, she had a fright when the door pounded open and nearly dropped the tray of food she had spent the morning preparing.

Jane's heart began to race when she saw both Hope and Charles stood there, fully dressed smiling up at Jane. However, Jane's attention was drawn to the older woman staring back at her in the distance.

"Jayne!" Hope shouted as she ran over to the Italian and attached herself to one of her long, tanned and toned, naked legs. Jane stumbled back slightly holding desperately onto the tray she had prepared.

"H-hey baby." Jane smiled nervously at the toddler.

"Hey Jane." Charles smiled before headed off into the living room, presumably to play on his Xbox.

"Hey bud." Jane shouted after him.

"What's dats?" Hope asked as she stood on her tip toes trying to see what was on the tray.

"Erm, its breakfast for your Mama." Jane replied, not missing the older woman still staring at Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Constance eyed Jane, from her naked feet to her messy hair.

Jane's mind went blank, what excuse could she give for being in the Isles' house, this early, stood in her underwear with the Doctor still tucked up in bed, naked.

"I-er-I-I'm working." Jane said, unable to come up with anything better.

"In your nightwear?" The artist questioned. She enjoyed watching Jane squirm. Jane opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she had no idea what the hell to do.

"Why would you be working, On New Year? You were aware I was taking the children, so you would have no reason to stay overnight?" Constance smirked; she knew the teen wouldn't have a valid reason.

"I-er-I-I." Jane stuttered. Hope had lost interest as the adults were talking and headed into the living room after her brother.

"Do you usually strut around in other people's houses in your underwear in the middle of one of Boston's worst winters?" Constance bit back a laugh, the Italian looked terrified. After a few minutes of silence, just the sound of Hope and Charles talking in the other room, Jane still hadn't replied, nor moved from the spot she was standing in, holding the tray.

"Do you buy roses for all your employees?" Constance asked as she walked closer to Jane and circled the Italian like a vulture before she touched the rose petals.

"Or your teachers?" Constance stopped and stood face to face with Jane, her heels giving her the height advantage.

Jane could have sworn her heart stopped the moment the older woman mentioned the roses. When she came face to face with Jane, the older woman had a smug, knowing look on her face. Then Jane clicked, she knew. Constance Isles knew Jane was having an affair with her daughter. When Constance saw the look of realization on Jane's face, she smirked at her before pouting her lips.

"Jane? Are you watching television? If so help me go-" Maura's tone was playful walking down the stairs. However, she stopped when she saw her standing mother so close to Jane; they were sharing the same air.

"Mother?" Maura's heart sank.

"Darling." Constance greeted her daughter, with a raised eyebrow. Her usually prim and proper dressed up daughter was wearing Jane's brand new Red Sox Jersey, not too different from the one her granddaughter insisted on wearing the previous night. Either this young girl had turned the females in her family into massive Baseball fans, or they just loved to wear Jane's clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Maura hesitated, her eyes darting between a shocked looking Jane Rizzoli and her mother.

"Why dropping off the children, what else?" Constance scoffed.

"Oh, of course. I-I just didn't expect you here so early." Maura said calmly before her eyes landed on the tray Jane was holding. Maura noticed the heart shaped pancakes and smiled at the romantic gesture.

"Is that for me?" Maura looked to Jane, pulling the Italian out of her terrified trance.

"Ye-yes." Jane said not sure whether or not to lie or to play along with the Doctor.

"That's very sweet of you Jane." Maura said as she pulled the tray from Jane's hands.

"We-well, I thought it would be a good way to start off the New Year. You know, breakfast in bed." Jane laughed a nervous one at that.

"It was a nice gesture." Maura smiled at the girl as she pulled off a large chunk of the pancake, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the heart shape.

"Why don't you go and see if the children want anything to eat." Maura nodded, hoping the Italian would catch on. Jane nodded in agreement and headed off towards the living room.

"And put some clothing on." Constance yelled as she watched Jane take a detour upstairs.

Before her mother could turn back around, Maura had disappeared into the kitchen and busied herself with making a fresh pot of tea.

"Would you like some tea, mother?" Maura asked, her back still facing the artist.

"Mmm." Constance hummed. She sat on the kitchen stool and watched her daughter prepare the tea. Constance noticed straight away, Maura was avoiding eye contact, the old woman also noticed Maura had eaten them heart shaped pancakes in near enough two bites and the younger woman had disposed of the roses that were in a vase, leaving no trail of a romantic breakfast.

Maura turned back around to pour the tea into a mug before handing it to her mother and caught the older woman's eyes. Her mother was looking at her with an expectant look, only then did Maura realize her mother had spoken.

"Sorry mother, what did you say?" Maura took a sip of her own tea.

"I said don't get caught." Constance shrugged nonchalantly as she accepted the tea.

Maura was speechless, but for all the wrong reasons. She was completely lost in the conversation. Don't get caught? Don't get caught doing what? Maura's brow were furrowed, she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"I'm sorry mother?" Maura tilted her head to the side.

"Don't get caught." The older woman repeated.

"Excuse me?" Maura replied, still lost with this conversation.

"Oh, don't play coy with me." Constance laughed.

"Mother, I have no idea what on earth you're talking about." Maura snapped back, she was getting annoyed that her mother wouldn't elaborate.

"You and Jane." Constance said.

"Jane and I what?" Maura replied, still rather lost.

"Oh Maura darling, I know you're having an affair with the girl." Constance smirked at the way her daughter's face turned from confused to understanding.

"I-We-I-she-" Maura began, but found she had no words.

"I'm not judging you and I don't mean to pry into your life but, I've worked too hard for you to ruin my family's reputation, our family's reputation." Maura was glad Constance corrected herself as she felt a stab at her heart when her mother said '_her family'_.

"Can you imagine the headlines if this got out? She's barely legal, not forgetting she's nearly half your age, your student and you're her employer Maura. You would indeed be on the front page of every Newspaper in Boston. Maybe even Massachusetts." Constance continued, as she realized just how bad this was.

"Mother I-" Maura tried to defend herself.

"Furthermore, you never signed a prenuptial agreement when you ran off to get married to that man. Therefore, if this gets out, he is entitled by law to half, if not more, of my money if you're proven to be the unfaithful one and darling I don't think my lawyers are that good considering that you cannot lie." Constance took another sip of her tea.

Maura nodded along with everything her mother was saying, she wasn't at all surprised her mother wasn't interested in the emotional side of things, about how she may feel about Jane and how she's not happy in her marriage, she was just interested in the financial side. However, her mother pointed out some things that hadn't ever crossed her mind.

"So please do not get caught Maura. I would like to keep my reputation as well as my fortune." Constance laughed.

"Is that all?" Maura was shocked and surprised her mother hadn't made a comment about Jane being a girl.

"Yes?" Constance raised an eyebrow when she saw the look of confusion in her daughter features.

"Why would you like me to tell you how ashamed I am of you? How disgusting it have a lesbian relationship with a girl who is your student, your employee and is much younger than you and, obviously from a poor family? Is that what you were expecting?" Constance asked her daughter. Maura stood back as her mother said all of these things and nodded in reply.

"Oh darling, I am none of those things. Ashamed that I have a successful daughter, although in a field I may not agree with? A daughter who has two extremely intelligent and beautiful children? A daughter who is experimenting with a female? You know yourself I have many homosexual friends and colleagues, it's expected in the art world. Yes, she may be half your age and the worse person you could have picked to have an affair with but frankly darling, I'm astonished and rather proud you've actually gone and done something so thrilling on your own. Not because Ian has told you so, or to prove a point to me, you've gone and done it for yourself." Constance said truthfully. Maura was blinking back her tears. They were happy tears, although happy tears for all the wrong reasons she couldn't believe her mother had actually complimented her.

"No matter how wrong it is and how much I really do not agree, I'm proud of you darling." Constance finished before standing on her feet.

Maura felt like explaining to her mother that this wasn't an experiment that she was in love with Jane but she didn't fancy having that conversation so soon, she needed to process everything her mother had just said.

"Thank you mother." Maura said before walking up to the older woman and pulling her into an awkward embrace.

"Okay, enough of that. I need to get back." Constance said as she picked up her handbag and headed towards the door. Jane happened to be walking towards the kitchen holding a sippy cup and an empty juice box.

Jane walked past the older woman with a small smile before she noticed Constance followed her back. Jane stopped in the kitchen as the old woman began to walk around her. Jane looked terrified once again and looked at Maura with pleading eyes.

"Well, much better with pants on." Constance cleared her throat.

Constance puts both hands on Jane's shoulders as she began to inspect every inch of her. She looked at the make-up-less face, her messy, wild, obviously un-brushed hair, her stained grey jersey and her far too big joggers along with the socks that had holes in, showing her big toe. Constance placed her hand on Jane's jaw and tilted her head up, down, to the left and then to the right. Meanwhile, Jane felt scared and awkward, why was the mother of the woman she was fucking inspecting every inch of her?

"Well." Constance began as she released Jane's chin and signed.

"Truthfully darling, I have no idea where you get your attraction from." Constance said, finding no beauty in the scruffy looking teen. Maura laughed at her mother's words.

"I'm off darling, Au Revoir." Constance waved as she left the house.

"Did your mother just insult me?" Jane asked, confused with what just happened.

"That was my mother's sense of humour." Maura laughed.

"Funny." Jane said sarcastically as she pulled the other woman into a hug.

"All I want to do is snuggle under a blanket with you and the children and spend the day watching ridiculously childish films." Maura mumbled into Jane's chest.

Jane nodded against Maura and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

It was the following Monday and the first day back to school since the Christmas break. Jane hadn't seen Maura for two days as she had left all her homework until the last minute and, being in her last year of High School, it wasn't a typical twenty minute worksheet, they were all assignments. Maura had warned Jane to do her homework earlier, especially in her class as the Doctor's assignment would take at least an hour to complete properly. Jane had woken up late once again and decided to skip breakfast if she wanted to be on time for school. Since a lot of her subjects were in semesters, her timetable had changed and she had no idea who she had a first lesson on a Monday so she wanted to be on time.

Jane was slowly dragging herself to her form room, she was late and had a late mark stamped in her journal by no other than Sister Winfred so she didn't see any point in rushing now.

"Rizzoli!" Frost shouted as he strutted over to the Italian girl.

"I've been looking for you." Frost said, handing Jane a piece of paper.

"I have to go, I'm late, but I'll meet you for lunch?" The black man questioned as he started to head down the opposite corridor.

"Thanks Frost, I owe you one!" Jane replied down the empty corridor as she realized it was her timetable for her lessons.

Jane smiled to herself when she saw she had Biology first with the wonderful Doctor Isles. Jane grinned she was missing the Doctor and couldn't wait to lay eyes on her. Jane hurried to get to the familiar classroom, as she turned the corner, she saw the door was about to shut.

"Wait!" Jane shouted. Maura stopped closing the door and poked her head out to the familiar voice, she smiled when she saw it was Jane and stepped out of the classroom, shutting the door, away from the ears of her other students.

"Sorry I'm late." Jane husked, out of breath as she finally got to the classroom.

"You're lucky the door hadn't shut, otherwise I'd have to give you a late mark." Maura's tone was serious.

"Why are you late anyway?" Maura wondered.

"I was up most of the night doing my homework, then I woke up late and had to skip breakfast, the traffic wasn't any good and well, honestly, when I got a late mark, I thought why am I even bothering rushing." Jane laughed as she rubbed her eyes, she was beyond exhausted.

"Interesting, maybe an early night, with no texting or Skype calls would suit you best." Maura winked.

"Do you mind if I sit at the back of the classroom near the open window Doctor?" Jane said, remaining completely professional, she just knew, even if Maura was the teacher than she would fall asleep in this lesson so hopefully the fresh air would be helpful.

"Sure, don't worry; we're not doing anything too difficult today." Maura held the door open for Jane.

"Thank you Doctor Isles." Jane winked as she walked into the classroom and headed for the back of the class.

Maura headed to the front of the class, she had this class for two hours as it was a double lesson. She started the lesson by getting each student to swap their homework with someone else and make it, pointing out the good, the bad and the things they could improve.

After about forty minutes, Maura had sorted a plan for each lesson and looked up at the students talking quietly. She didn't mind them talking as long as they weren't too loud and were getting on with their work.

Maura looked towards the back of the class and saw that Jane had her head down, the girl didn't look well at all and Maura did something that was highly inappropriate and unprofessional but the worried lover and couldn't help herself. Rooting around in her handbag, she pulled out her phone and typed out a text.

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

Maura watched as Jane's head moved up from the desk and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. Maura didn't mind students having their phones out to send the odd text, as long as they weren't on it constantly and got on with the work. She wasn't a strict teacher, she strongly believed, if you treated them like adults, they will behave and won't go against you, with the expectation of Joey Grant.

Jane smiled to herself, but didn't look up towards the Doctor. She rearranged the way she was sitting before typing back an instant reply.

"_I'm a little hungry…"_

Maura raised her eyebrow at Jane's reply.

"_I_ _have an apple and a breakfast bar in my bag; you can have that if you like?"_

Jane smirked to herself. Trust the Doctor to not understand her humor.

"_Oh, I was looking for something a little… sweeter."_ Jane grinned at her text.

"_Jane, you know I rarely allow sugary snacks in the house for the children so why on earth would I be eating them?" Maura questioned._

"_I bet you taste so sweet right now." _Jane replied back taking a chance.

Maura's face showed her recognition after reading Jane's text. The Italian was trying to flirt over text, whilst in the lesson. Maura looked up and locked eyes with Jane and gave her a warning glare.

However, Jane brushed off the stare and smirked as she began to type out a new message.

"_You look so sexy in that tight black skirt."_

Maura felt a flush beginning to appear on her chest. She'd never in her life done what the teens call '_sexting'_ and she wasn't going to start now.

"_Jane, behave. This is highly inappropriate."_ Maura replied.

"_Hmm, maybe you should come and spank me teacher."_ Jane felt herself getting wet just thinking about fucking Maura on her desk, she swallowed the saliva that was developing in her mouth.

When Maura read Jane's message, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Without realizing she licked her lips and crossed her legs trying to fight the throb beginning to develop between her legs. The thought of spanking Jane turned Maura on and she couldn't deny it.

Maura licking her lips and crossing her legs didn't go unnoticed by Jane. Due to the Doctor being sat on an angle when she rolled her chair over to the end of the desk to get her bag, Jane could see those pale toned legs crossing, unintentionally revealing soft white thighs.

"_Jane, I'm serious, stop it."_ Maura text back. Although she was flustered, this was so wrong.

"_I would love to come over to your desk, push that deliciously tight black skirt up to your waist. Spread those long, pale, toned legs attached to those sinfully red fuck me heels and bend you over your desk…" _Jane typed out; she glanced around and saw everyone was more interested in their own conversations before clicking send. She watched the Maura's face turned red as a flush appeared. Jane had; no doubt, the Doctor was just as turned on as her.

Maura felt herself get wet reading Jane's words. The girl had never been vocal with her words and now Maura found herself loving Jane talking dirty. She too, glanced around and saw most of her students either had their heads down or were busy talking to one another. Maura caved in and decided to play Jane at her own game.

"_Hmm, what would you do then Jane?"_

The smirk dropped from Jane's face when she realized Maura was playing with her.

"_I'd fuck you so hard with three fingers."_ Jane replied.

"_What about my panties Jane?" _Maura replied as she never took her eyes from Jane's figure.

"_I'll pull them down to your knees before I was knuckle deep in you." _Jane replied loving the fact Maura had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"_Oh my, they would get ruined. I suppose it's a good job I'm not wearing any." _Maura replied, watching Jane's eyes. The Italian looked from her phone to Maura's legs. She could tell the teen was extremely turned on by the way her chest was rising and falling.

"_Do you know what I want Jane?" _Maura text again as Jane's eyes never left Maura's legs.

Jane looked down at her phone, but her eyes shot straight back up to Maura's legs not wanting to miss the second the Doctor might open them.

"_I want you to fuck me on my desk with just your mouth. I want you to spread my legs and tease my clit with the tip of your tongue before plunging into me…." _Maura sent in one text.

"_I want to grip my hands into your thick brown hair that would be spread all over my thighs and push your face deeper into my pussy…" _Maura continued, unable to stop herself.

"_I want to moan your name before I cum all over your face and in your mouth." _Maura continued as she watched Jane's hands tighten their grip on her phone and the table.

"_Then I want to kiss you and taste myself on your lips and tongue."_ Maura finished off with before placing her phone on her desk and watching Jane's reaction.

Jane couldn't breathe, she never expected Maura to actually give in and react. This had started out as Jane's way of making Maura so turned on that she'd come so hard tonight thinking about all the things Jane was going to do to her, but now, Jane found herself unable to wait until tonight to fuck Maura. She was gripping the table so hard and lost in thought that she didn't hear what Maura had spoken out until everybody got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Fifteen minutes maximum you guys." Maura warned the jocks of the class.

Jane began to get up realizing Maura was allowing them to have a break. The Italian was so lost in her thoughts; she was one of the last few to leave. Jane decided to leave her bag where it was, she knew Maura would look after it and began to head for the door. As Jane was heading towards the door, the thoughts of fucking Maura still fresh in her mind, she looked towards the Doctor who was still sitting down.

Maura was smirking at how stunned Jane was. One thing Maura had discovered recently; Jane Rizzoli loved dirty talk. Maura grinned when Jane was the last person in the room, slowly dragging her feet to the front of the class, her eyes glued to the Doctor's legs. Maura knew it was unprofessional and dangerous, but she couldn't help but tease the teenager a bit more. As Jane walked past Maura's desk, the honey blonde uncrossed her legs and spread them wide as they were about to come back together for her to stand up. This gave the teen a wonderful view of Maura's pantie-less sex.

Jane's eyes widened when she realized Maura was indeed telling the truth about not wearing any panties. As she spread her legs to tease the girl, Jane saw Maura's light brown pubic hair, slightly wet with the arousal Jane had just caused. Jane licked her lips before she looked towards Maura's face, as she was walking towards Jane.

"Here." Maura grinned as she handed Jane and apple and a breakfast bar she had suggested earlier.

"We'll need your stamina for later." Maura winked and pushed the food into Jane's hands. Jane groaned out loud before she headed out of the door, Maura smiled at the teen before walking over to each desk to pick up the peer reviewed assignments.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all of Maura's biology students came stumbling in after the small break and groaned when they saw a number of worksheets on the desk.

"Oh, cheer up, I gave you an hour of easy work and a twenty when I said fifteen minute break." Maura laughed.

Maura glanced at Jane when the Italian sat down and saw her take a long breath before getting stuck into the worksheets. She could help but smile at her enthusiasm, she looked a lot better and the colour seemed to come back to her face after eating.

"Whilst you're doing those work sheets, I'm going to come over to you each one by one and discuss your homework assignment and tell you your marks. I don't mind you talking quietly but try to keep it down." Maura said to the class before she walked over to her desk and picked up a pile of sheets and started at the front of the class.

Ten minutes later Maura had made her way to the desk just in front of Jane's. She was half way through explaining the good points of Steph's work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Maura shouted, never turned away from Steph as she finished explaining what they were talking about.

Maura heard the door open and no one spoke out, but she knew someone was standing there because most of the students in the class were talking and seemed distracted. However Maura continued on with Stephanie and gave her some tips on how to improve her work. It wasn't until Maura heard a loud bunch of _'oooos'_ from the class did she turn around.

"Sorry to disrupt your class, Doctor Isles. These arrived at the office and well, we didn't have room to keep them so I brought them up." Mrs Cook, one of the receptionists at the office said as she held a bunch of a dozen roses wrapped up with a gold packaging and black ribbons with a card sticking out.

Maura felt pinned to the spot, she couldn't believe Jane had pulled a stunt like this whilst they were in school. Maura carefully turned back around to Stephanie's desk and gave Jane a warning stare. It was so romantic, but Jane should have known better than to have flowers delivered to school, anyone could have noticed her hand writing or read the card.

Maura picked up her items and headed for her desk where she placed them down before walking over to the older woman.

"Thank you." Maura said, taking the bouquet of flowers from Mrs Cook.

"That is so romantic." Mrs Cook whispered.

"I can't remember the last time my husband bought me flowers, let alone had them delivered specially. Mr Isles must be a wonderful man." Mrs Cook winked at the older woman before she went back out the door, a smile plastered across her face.

Maura walked to her desk and placed the flowers down before pulling the little card attached and opened it. She had to admit as much as she was annoyed at Jane for doing this in school hours; she couldn't deny how incredibly thoughtful and romantic it was. There was nothing on the envelope it was only when Maura opened the small plain card and read the message.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on Christmas and New Year my dear. I love you with all my heart, my darling. Ian x"_

Maura was shocked when she read the card, Ian was a romantic and usually sent presents and flowers to their home with sweet words on but never had he done anything like this, a small smile crept on Maura's face did Ian really think he could buy her love by sending her flowers? Maura then began to wonder when he was coming back. It had been nearing on three months since she last saw him and a few weeks since they had last spoke through email. If he was able to arrange flowers to be sent, Maura began to wonder when he would be coming back. Maura looked up from the card and straight into Jane's eyes. Maura knew right away Jane was hurting, she could tell the Italian was upset. However, when Jane realized Maura was looking at her, she put her head down and carried on with her work.

"Is that from your husband miss?" One boy asked at the front.

"Are you even married miss?" Another girl asked.

"Of course she's married!" Another girl said.

"That's so romantic sending flowers; I want to marry someone like your husband." A girl shouted from the back.

Maura was pulled away from looking at Jane when she was bombarded with all these questions.

"Can you all get on with your work please?" Maura snapped.

Jane watched as Maura admired the flowers and pulled the card from the bouquet, Jane knew straight away when she saw a small smile creep on the Maura face that it was from Ian. Jane watched as Maura stared down at the card for a long time, she was probably re-reading every word he had written, probably some romantic love poem. Jane was so annoyed at herself for not being able to afford such romantic, expensive luxuries like sending flowers to school for someone you loved. Jane's heart broke as she thought about the previous morning a few days back when she'd made Maura breakfast and she had gone out and bought a small bunch of roses that nearly cost her a month's wage. Jane knew how pathetic it must have looked compared to the ones Ian bought her, hell, even Constance's thought it was pathetic, the older woman didn't have to say anything but she didn't have to, her face said it all.

Only now did Jane realize she couldn't compete with Ian. He was tall, strong and handsome. He was wealthy, could afford to buy his wife anything she wanted. He could provide Maura with safety, protection and children. Jane couldn't do any of that, she didn't have any money, she couldn't afford to buy Maura expensive gifts and flowers. She couldn't provide Maura with safety, protection and she most definitely couldn't give Maura children. Jane was so lost in thought she hadn't realized Maura was staring at her with a sympathetic look. Jane put her head down and pretended to get on with the work; she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, when everyone began asking Maura all these questions about her perfect marriage. Jane just wanted this lesson to be over.

When the bell rang for the end of Maura's lesson, Jane couldn't have got up quick enough. She stuffed all her things in her bag and headed for the door.

"Jane, could you stay behind for a second please?" Maura asked.

"I can't miss." Jane didn't wait for Maura to answer; she pushed past the teacher and headed out of the door. She couldn't help the jealousy bubbling inside her.

Maura just nodded her head and watched Jane walk out of the classroom.

Maura headed towards her office, roses in one hand, and books in the other. After a great struggle she managed to open her door and set her things down. Maura sighed as she took her seat and opened her laptop. Sighing Maura picked the last few essays she hadn't marked and began to read.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Maura had just finished marking George Right's essay, Maura knew Jane's work was next as she had arranged them in alphabetical order of their last names, in the previous lesson. Maura signed onto the register and brought up George's profile and filled in his mark for this week's assignment. The older woman clicked onto Jane's profile and grinned at the freshmen photo of a younger Jane. Maura smiled, knowing she was about fourteen in the photo and looked like a little tomboy. Her hair was down and its usual wild self, her eyes were the same, her skin tone was dark with no spots and no makeup, she had a little mono-brow and she was grinning her famous, white teeth Rizzoli grin at the camera.

Maura was so busy smiling at the young face of Jane Rizzoli she jumped when she heard a loud knock on her door. Standing up, the honey blonde brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and headed for the door. When Maura opened the door, she was surprised to see Jane stood there, with a blank expression on her face.

"Jane? Is everything alright?" Maura held the door open as the teen past her. The second the door was shut, Jane had Maura pinned against the door and attacked her.

"J-Jane sweetie-oh." Maura moaned as Jane's teeth scraped across her neck before sucking on her pulse point. Jane ignored the Doctor's pleas as she grabbed Maura's breasts in both palms and squeezed.

Maura tried to push the Italian away, but the young girl pushed her back against the door and felt hard nipples through the thin material of her top.

"Jane wait. Baby wait."Maura continued to fight, however. Jane pulled back from Maura only to turn the key in the door, ensuring to it locked.

The teen pushed the older woman towards her desk as she continued to slip her tongue down her throat.

"Sit on the desk." Jane demanded her lips still attached to Maura's.

"I'm sorry?" Maura pulled back from the kiss, her lips bruised and swollen.

"I said, sit on the fucking desk." Jane slurred in Maura ear. Maura crossed her legs when Jane husked down her ear, oh how she loved it when she then swore.

"Jane, this is highly inappropriate." Maura mumbled.

"I won't ask you again, sit on the desk." Jane gritted her teeth as she brushed clothed nipples with her thumb. However, when Maura didn't move, the Italian picked her up and headed for her desk.

"Ah-J-Jane put me down this second." Maura warned as she had a fright when the older girl picked her up.

Jane smirked to herself and placed Maura down on the desk. When Jane moved back to sit in the Doctor's chair, she frowned at how uncomfortable her car was.

"Jesus Maura, you make sex impossible in this chat." Jane laughed, despite her need to claim the Doctor. Maura was not impressed, she was sitting on the desk, her legs closed and her arms crossed, looking down at Jane with a serious expression.

"Oh come on Maur." Jane pleaded with a small smile as she ran her hands up and down Maura's silk like thighs. Maura's serious look faltered and turned into a big grin before she leaned forward and pulled Jane up into a light kiss.

"God, I love you." Maura whispered against Jane's lips.

"Mmm. Remember, you're mine." Jane grunted as she roughly spreads the Doctor's legs.

Jane wasted no time in leaning forward and capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the Doctor's mouth Jane moaned. Maura was shocked at Jane's forwardness but found herself getting wet at the thought of Jane fucking her on this desk. As the kiss continued, neither pulling away, Jane's hands worked their way along Maura's inner thigh.

"Jane, behave." Maura gasped into the teen's mouth.

"Come on Maur, your doors locked and I know you want this as much as I do." Jane whispered with a devious grin.

Maura moaned as Jane's right hand trailed back up her body and slipped her hand under her shirt and into her bra before she pulled on her nipple before it turned hard.

"J-Jane." Maura warned again as Jane began to kiss her neck up to her ear.

Jane's left hand stayed in its place on Maura's thigh, her thumb brushing soothing patterns up and down.

As Jane took Maura's lobe between her teeth before exhaling, sending a shiver down the Doctor's body, Maura found herself panting. The possibility of getting caught, the fact they were on a desk and her arousal combined into one which was turning Maura on more than ever before, maybe even more than the first time they used the purple phallus shaped toy.

"Spread your legs." Jane planted a small kiss on Maura's mouth before she slowly made her way between the now spread legs. Jane rolled the chair back slightly to get a better angle.

"This is new." Jane whispered as she looked up from between Maura's legs as she ran her finger down Maura's pubic bone. The once trimmed brown hair down there had been waxed into a neat but smaller triangle.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as she felt Jane's hot breath between her legs.

"I-I hoped you'd noticed." Maura grinned to herself.

"I thought it was time for a change." The older woman finished.

"Hmm, I like it's very sexy." Jane husked before she pushed Maura's skirt higher.

"Maur." Jane mumbled.

"Yes, baby?" Maura whispered.

"I said put your feet on the arm rests." Jane winked. Maura smirked as was about to remove her heels before Jane grabbed her ankle.

"No, you leave them on." Jane licked from Maura's ankle to her inner thigh. Jane smirked when she felt Maura trembled and heard her gasp.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned when she finally made contact with Maura's soaked pussy.

"Ohhh." Maura groaned when she felt Jane's tongue flick her clit. Jane felt Maura's legs tense and pull back slightly when she drove her tongue as far as she could into Maura's pussy. Bringing her hands around the Doctor she grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, helping Maura grind her pussy into Jane's face.

"Oh Jane." Maura moaned as she licked and fucked Maura's lower lips as well as groping her toned ass. Maura's hands tangled into Jane's unruly hair and pulled hard.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking tight." Jane's voice was muffled by Maura's pussy as she pushed her tongue back in.

"Ja-Jane-oh fuck baby." Maura moaned as she held Jane's head into her pussy.

"Suck my clit baby." Maura said her voice full of desire. Jane grinned to herself before she leaned forward and took Maura's clit between her lips and sucked gently.

"Oh god. Shit, uh, uh, Jane." Maura chanted as Jane sucked Maura's clit nonstop.

Jane sucked as hard as she could on Maura's clit all while pulling the woman closer.

Jane felt Maura's grip tighten in her hair before a gush of warm, wet and sticky fluid squirted out all over Jane's nose, chin and mouth.

"Uh-huh, fuckkk. Ohhh." Maura moaned, desperately trying to keep quiet as she came all over Jane.

When Maura's grip realized from Jane's hair, Maura opens her eyes and looked down at Jane's face looking back at her from between her legs, Maura juices all over her nose, mouth and chin. Maura couldn't stop the arousal coursing through her body.

"I'm not done." Maura moaned as she pushed Jane's face towards her pussy and ground down when she felt Jane enter her again with her talented tongue.

_It was an eventful afternoon._

* * *

"You didn't have to wait for me." Maura laughed as they got out of their separate cars.

"I don't mind Maur, the children are in after school club for another hour and I had nothing else to do." Jane shrugged and walked around to help Maura carry the mountain of books she had to mark.

"Well, I wish you would have text me and I would have hurried up marking." Maura explained when she found out Jane had been waiting for an hour after school in her car for Maura to finished work.

"Maura I really didn't mind." Jane reply as they both headed towards the house.

"Well, we have an hour alone, so what do you fancy doing?" Jane said nothing sexual about it.

"Oh, there is nothing more I'd love to do than get into a hot bath with you." Maura moaned at the thought of spending some pampering time with Jane, the first day back was always hard.

However, when Maura placed the key in the lock, she raised an eyebrow to find the door was already unlocked. The teacher tried the handle to find it opened without a struggle.

"That's odd." Maura mumbled as she looked towards Jane.

"Are you sure you locked it when you left this morning?" Jane readjusted the books in her arms.

"Most certainly." Maura confirmed as she remembered being that tired this morning, she got back out of the car just to double check she had locked the front door.

"Maybe Miss Rosa's started a day early." Jane suggested.

"Hmm, maybe, the older woman is eager." Maura laughed as she brushed it off and headed inside.

"Just put them down there, please Jane." Maura smiled as she placed the books that needed marking down on the floor by the stairs. Maura was still holding the flowers that had been sent to her earlier, with the intention of disposing of them.

"What is that smell?" Jane moaned as the smell of hot, mouth watering room floated through the air.

"It smells delicious." Maura said rather to herself before she heard the sound of pans clanging.

Maura headed into the kitchen, Jane hot on her heels. When they entered the kitchen they saw that the lights were off, but there was a dozen candles lit around the room, looking towards the dinner table, it was set in two places, a bottle of wine in the middle and a bunch of roses in a vase. Maura furrowed her brows at the romantic setting; she glanced towards Jane with the intention to thank her.

"Oh, you got the flowers?"

Maura's heart sank, she heard that voice and saw the look of utter confusion on Jane's face, suddenly she realised.

"Ian?" Maura gasped.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Hello darling." Ian greeted his wife as he stirred the food in the pan.

"W-what." Maura began, she was totally speechless. Just a few hours ago, she was wondering when he would be back and was hoping for it to be weeks away and now here he was standing in her kitchen, their kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked as she began to play with the ring on her finger.

"Why, I live here?" Ian smirked.

"Hello Jane." Ian smiled at the younger girl. Jane just nodded in response; she didn't trust her words right now. She should have known, the flowers were a big hint.

"What are you doing back?" Maura reworded her question.

"Well, I was thinking how much I miss you and the children and how much of their lives I'm missing, especially since I missed Christmas. I mean after all I am their father so one minute I was sitting in a tent in Africa and the next I was on the earliest flight to Boston." Ian shrugged as he walked to the oven and pulled out some garlic bread.

"Anyway, when I came home earlier this morning, I hadn't anticipated that you'd be back at work, nor the children to be back in school; so I decided to clean around the house. I also repaired various odds and ends that needed fixing. Among these I cleared the driveway of the fresh snow, I changed our bed, and heck I even changed the quest bed." Ian looked to Jane knowing the girl stayed over often.

"Did you go in my closet?" Maura panicked, she'd left the toy on the top shelf, out of sight from her children but definitely not out of her husband's view.

"Oh darling, I know how much you love your shoes and how perfect you have everything." Ian grinned. This didn't answer Maura's question; she stared at her husband and waited for an answer.

"No, I didn't even go in your closet, my love." Ian raised an eyebrow.

Jane just stood there as the conversation continued. She couldn't work out why Maura was so worried if Ian had gone in her closet. Yeah, the Doctor loved her shoes, but surely she wouldn't mind her own husband going in the closet. Jane frequently entered Maura's closet to place ironing piles, hang the Doctor's coat up or to retrieve the sex toy. '_The sex toy_!' Jane suddenly realised why Maura was panicking. If Ian saw the toy, he'd maybe understand his wife was lonely and sexually frustrated, so it would be natural for her to have a dildo, but there would be absolutely no explanation for why she had a well used harness attached to the dildo. Jane suddenly found it extremely hot in the house and gulped.

"Anyway, I know how you like to write things down on the calendar, so I had a glance and saw the children were in their after school club and well, I know you usually finish work two hours before they need picking up, so I thought I'd make you a romantic meal before they come back." Ian said as she stopped moving around the kitchen and turned to face his beautiful wife.

"However, I hadn't expected you to be late, but I'm glad you were because I burnt the Kobe beef, so I had to start from scratch, but thankfully it's just about done." Ian finished as he placed down the oven glove he was wearing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? We discussed this you can't just turn up whenever you please." Maura suddenly snapped.

"Well, I tried to get in contact with you, I tried to Skype you numerous times and I emailed you god knows how many times and you never replied. I didn't think you'd mind, darling, this is my home too after all." Ian replied in a much calmer tone that his wife.

Maura remember the amount of times she had left her laptop on when she and Jane decided to preoccupy themselves. She had heard the Skype ring tone a few days earlier but she was more interested in Jane's head between her legs; it slipped her mind.

"So what, that's it? You think you can just turn up here whenever you please and then leave again when it suits you? You think you can play a part time parent to my children-"

"_Our_ children." Ian cut across.

"You think you can be part time in this marriage too? Jane had been more of a parent to _my_ children in these past few months than you ever have in their entire lives Ian." Maura shouted at him, she was done with him turning up then leaving.

"Can we not do this in front of people?" Ian cringed as he looked towards Jane.

"People? That's Jane." Maura yelled.

"Maybe if you were here longer than a day you'd know who she was." Maura laughed.

"Oh, don't exaggerate Maura." Ian snarled back.

"Don't exaggerate? How old was Hope when she said her first word?" Maura questioned her husband.

"What kind of question is that?" Ian scoffed.

"How old was she when she took her first step?" Maura questioned again.

"Maura I-" Ian tried, but it was useless.

"Better yet, how old is Hope, Ian?" Maura chuckled in her temper.

"Jesus Maura you need to calm down." Ian said back, clenching his jaw.

Jane was standing in the middle of them wide eyed and shocked. She had never seen Maura react like that, she wanted nothing more than to pull the honey blonde into her arms and comfort her.

"Jane?" Ian said in his thick Australian accent as he took a step closer to the girl.

"Would you mind picking the children up and taking them somewhere for a few hours? I think my wife and I need some time alone." Ian said rather than asked as he pulled his wallet out and handed Jane a wad of cash. Jane never said a word she simply looked towards Maura and saw the older woman fighting back her tears.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jane whispered to Maura. The honey blonde stared at Jane and felt calmer. The Italian always had the effect on her; she always made her feel at ease. Shaking her head no and bringing her hand to her mouth, Maura sighed. However, Jane didn't accept this as an answer and she simply stared Maura down until she looked at her again.

"N-No, go on, I'll be fine." Maura reassured as she cleared her throat and brought her hand to rub Jane's arm. Jane nodded to her before turning back to Ian.

"I'll entertain them for as long as I can, but they get bored easily." Jane hinted that she wouldn't be as long as the Australian would like. Ian nodded in agreement; as Jane turned to leave Ian spoke out.

"Thank you Jane." Ian sighed. Although he didn't like the Italian, she was handy to have around, especially when he needed alone time with Maura. He didn't even want to begin to image how difficult this argument would be with the children in the house.

"I'm just gonna grab my phone charger from upstairs." Jane lied as she completely ignored Ian's thank you and headed straight for Maura's room.

Maura felt relieved when Jane said she was going upstairs. Maura knew for a fact, Jane brought her phone charger everywhere with her, especially to school so she knew exactly what Jane was going upstairs for and she thanked God in that moment that Jane was intelligent.

* * *

Once both Maura and Ian heard the door shut they turned towards each other. Maura didn't know what to say; afraid anything she would say would set her off into a huge rant. After a few minutes of silence, Ian broke the awkward tension.

"I know I've not been here Maura. I know I've been an awful father and an even worse husband, but I am here now. I want to get to know my children, I want to play Baseball with Charles and take Hope swimming. I want to come home everyday to my wife." Ian whispered.

"What do you mean you are here now?" Maura questioned. She felt sick at the thought of Ian being home for good.

"Well, I've asked for a transfer and it just so happened the ADFA were looking for a new member for the board of directors and the management committee and well, they offered it to me." Ian boasted proudly.

"They thought I was the best person for the job, I've been working for the ADFA for years, I've been a part of many projects in Africa and I know all about the medicine and supplies we desperately need." Ian took a breath.

"I'd be responsible for all of the ADFA's activities like strategic and operational planning, financial and risk management as well as head of the medical team trips and fund-raising. It's an amazing opportunity." Ian grinned at his wife, however Maura's swallowed harshly.

"Wh-what did you say?" Maura whispered.

"I accepted the job. It's officially in the works; I'm going to be home a lot more Maura." Ian finished.

"You did all of this without discussing it with me first?" Maura snapped.

"Well, that's why I'm here now. I wanted to discuss it with you. I wanted to make a nice home cooked meal for my wife and talk about it over a glass of wine." Ian explained as he looked towards the table.

"No. Discussing something is two people going through the pros and cons of doing something. To discuss something would be to explain the reasons why and how you want to do something. We're not discussing anything Ian; you are telling me that you've already accepted the job." Maura said her voice cracking here and there.

"What do you want Maura? You're mad that I'm not here and now that I could potentially be home full time you're mad at me for that too?" Ian said as he thought this was pointless.

"I don't know what I want." Maura whispered. Her turmoil was not just about Ian being home, Maura didn't know if she even wanted him in her life.

Both adults were standing in silence. Maura had her back to Ian and was thinking about everything, whereas Ian was thinking how awful this evening had turned out. He had spent the past afternoon cooking for his wife and arranging flowers to be sent and it was all for nothing.

"Can we just enjoy this evening together and forget about everything?" Ian suggested as he disrupted the silence.

Maura's head nearly flew off when she turned around so quickly to face Ian, how they could just forget everything was beyond her.

"Just for tonight?" Ian quickly corrected himself.

"Then we can talk about everything tomorrow." Ian continued.

Maura didn't feel like arguing tonight, she didn't have the strength and personally all she wanted to do was get tucked up in bed with Jane, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

* * *

After dinner, it was nearing seven thirty and Jane still wasn't back with the children. Both Maura and Ian had a quiet dinner, saying a few words here and there; neither knew what to talk about as they were both walking on eggshells trying to avoid starting an argument. Maura was just finishing off her glass of wine when she decided she was done.

"I'm going to go to bed. Do you mind cleaning up?" Maura asked in the hope she could get to bed before him.

"It's seven thirty?" Ian pulled a face at his wife.

"Yes or no Ian?" Maura ignored his question.

"No, it's okay. I'll tidy up." Ian shrugged.

Maura just nodded and headed up to bed. As she entered the bedroom, the first thing she did was head straight into the closet to double check Jane had moved the toy. Relief flooded Maura, when she saw Jane had indeed moved it. The older woman slipped into her usual night wear and got under the covers, she was physically exhausted from the first day back to school and mentally drained from her husband's sudden appearance. Sighing, she hoped to fall asleep before he came up.

* * *

When Jane came back with the children just over an hour later, she was busy carrying a sleeping Hope in one arm and using the over to support a droopy Charles. As she entered the house, she saw it was in darkness and it was extremely quiet, just the faint sound of the television coming from Ian's study. Jane quietly crept upstairs and put the toddler into her old over sized Jersey before putting her in bed and then when she entered Charles room, the boy had collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Jane simply pulled off his shoes and socks and put him under the covers before leaving, she turned his night light on. As Jane was making her was through the hallway, picking up toys and crayons she walked past Maura's room and saw the door was ajar. Jane couldn't help herself and had a peak in to see the Doctor fast asleep, one arm hanging off the bed and the covers pushed to her feet, Jane smiled, the Doctor was a fidget when she slept.

Jane placed the toys down and slid into the Doctor's room quietly, she gently placed Maura's arm back on the bed, knowing it would be uncomfortable in the morning and pulled the covers up over her, as she did Maura shuffled around and sighed happily. Jane couldn't help herself; she leaned down and kissed Maura's head.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she pulled away.

* * *

Maura mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over to face the door. Jane smiled before she headed back out of her room and into the hallway. Jane placed the toys in the toy hamper not far from the stairway and went into her room. The Italian dove onto her bed and closed her eyes, today had been a long day and the days ahead were going to be worse, she had no idea what was going to happen now with Ian back and she doubt she'd get to spend much time with the Doctor. Exhaling loudly, Jane knew she wouldn't sleep.

Maura was woken from her sleep by the feel of something scratching her face.

"Hmmf." Maura mumbled as she woke from her slumber and blinked a few times. Maura felt someone kissing her neck and cheek before she realised it was Ian's scruffy stubble that was scratching her face.

"What are you doing?" Maura croaked her voice full of sleep.

"Mmmm." Ian moaned as he pushed his hips into Maura's ass.

Maura woke up properly when she felt her husband rub his clothed erection against her.

"Really?" Maura whined as she turned to look at the clock and saw it was nearly one thirty.

"It's half on in the morning Ian." Maura sighed; she could smell the scotch on his breath. Ian didn't respond, he simply shuffled around in the bed and pulled down his underwear.

"I'll be quick." He whispered as he pulled his wife on her back and pushed down her pants before he hovered over her.

"All you think about is sex." Maura said dryly as she relaxed her body and allowed him to position himself on top of her.

"Yes, all I think about is sex with my gorgeous wife, who after two children is still so tight." Ian husked, trying to sound sexy as he pushed Maura's shirt up over her breasts.

Maura rolled her eyes and cringed into the pillow at Ian's attempt of dirty talk. Just as Ian positioned himself fully on top of Maura, she watched as he reached down to guide his hard member into her.

"Wait!" Maura snapped, suddenly remembering something.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Ian asked as he realised he was leaning all of his upper weight on Maura.

"No you're not. I've come off the pill so you need to wear a condom." Maura nodded.

"Why have you come off the pill?" Ian asked as he looked up at his wife, genuinely interested.

"It was giving me awful headaches. Apparently it's a side affect, so I just decided it would be best to give my body a break." Maura glanced at her husband, still waiting for him to get a condom.

"The condoms are in the top draw…" Maura trailed off when her husband hadn't made a move for one.

"Hmmm." Ian mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Maura's neck.

"I don't need to wear one." He whispered as he moved forward and tried to enter his wife.

"Mmmm. Yes, you do." Maura laughed as she pushed against her his chest.

"I'll pull out." The other man grunted in frustration when his wife closed her legs.

"Last time you said you'd pull out and then low and behold, six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." Maura shook her head.

"Let's make another baby." Ian mumbled as he kissed his wife's neck.

The Doctor wasn't sure if she heard correctly, she was still laying there motionless, it wasn't until she felt the tip of Ian's penis line up with her sex did she realise she had heard correctly.

"Get the hell off me." Maura slapped her husband across the head.

"Again? What the fuck Maura?" Ian said, stunned he'd just been slapped.

"Let's make another baby? Really? Did you seriously just say that?" Maura asked, furious at what her husband was saying.

"What's wrong with that? We are married and already have two children? What's wrong with a third?" Ian said not understanding why Maura was going mad.

"Oh yeah, let's '_make another baby'_ that you can leave me to raise alone." Maura shot back as she got out of bed and pulled up her panties.

"Christ Maura, I've told you I'm coming back, I'd be here for this child. I want another baby." He snapped sitting up in bed.

"Maybe if you were there for the other two, I wouldn't oppose to the idea of having another child." Maura yelled before she headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Ian, who was still sitting in bed naked, was completely shocked, he had done enough begging and asking for forgiveness, he had enough of chasing after his wife. Lying back in bed, he got under the covers and rolled over, hard on long forgotten.

* * *

Maura was so angry she didn't even realise where she was walking, all she knew was she was heading in the direction of the kitchen. The Doctor, just in her pyjamas, didn't realise just how cold it was downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, she had never been more relieved to see Jane sat on the breakfast stool a mug in her hand.

"Maur?" Jane questioned as she saw the Doctor enter the kitchen. Seeing the state the woman was in, Jane stood up.

Maura didn't hesitate to run into the taller girl's arms. Maura burst into tears when Jane's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." Jane cooed as she cuddled Maura closer to her.

Maura couldn't stop the tears from flowing, she felt so safe in Jane's arms and she knew the Italian wouldn't think any less of her if she cried her eyes out.

"God you're freezing, here sweetie." Jane said as she handed Maura her jumper than was on the table.

Jane helped Maura slip on the jumper before she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jane.

Jane felt her heart break as she looked down to see the Maura's face all wet with tears, her nose red from crying and her hair was a mess as well, combined with the oversized jumper, gave Maura a much younger look, like a lost child.

"What happened baby?" Jane asked as she brushed Maura hair from her face.

"H-h-he-he-" Maura tried, but the tears kept coming.

"It's okay. Just try to calm down, honey." Jane assured.

"I'm just so exhausted." Maura said as she collapsed back into Jane's arms.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." Jane suggested.

"No! I don't want to go back to bed with him there." Maura said her eyes full of tears.

"How about you go to my bed and I'll take the couch?" Jane said, wanting to do anything to make Maura stop crying.

"I want you to stay with me." Maura whispered.

"Okay, let's go to bed then." Jane said as she turned the lights off and led Maura upstairs.

* * *

As the two women passed Maura bedroom, they heard loud snoring coming from the man in there, rolling her eyes Jane pulled Maura closer and continued to her room. As they entered the guest room, Jane took Maura's hand and pulled the jumper from over her head, Maura was in her own world so allowed Jane to do it. Jane pushed Maura's shoulders indicating for her to sit on the bed before she went and locked the bedroom door.

Maura was in her own world, tears were still streaming down her cheeks, she didn't even realise until she felt a wet droplet on her bare arm. As Jane got back to the bed, she got under the covers and pulled Maura down with her into her arms. The honey blonde accepted the embrace and rested her head against Jane's chest.

"What's got you so worked up?" Jane whispered into the darkness after a few minutes.

"Ian, he's just so-so unbelievable." Maura started.

"He thinks he can walk back into mine and the children's life whenever he pleases even after being away for so long." Maura paused listening for Jane. After receiving a kiss to the head to show she was listening, Maura continued.

"He thinks he can make it up to me by buying me gifts and making a nice dinner." Maura laughed as she snuggled closer to Jane.

"And now he thinks he can make up for lost time by getting a job back in this country." Maura mumbled, afraid of the reaction it would provoke in Jane.

"And, how do you feel about that?" Jane asked.

"About a year ago, I would have loved to have Ian moving to Boston with us but now? Now, I don't want him here, I don't want him." Maura confessed.

"I want you." Maura whispered.

"I love you, Maura." Jane said before she leaned down awkwardly and kissed the older woman on the lips.

"Anyway, we didn't talk about it. We agreed to leave it for tonight and address the matter in the morning. So, I went to bed and a few hours later he thought it would be perfectly fine to wake me up and have sex." Maura continued to rant, completely forgetting that she was talking to her lover.

"W-what?" Jane said her voice harsh.

"D-Did-did you h-have sex?" Jane asked her grip loosened around Maura.

"Well, no, we didn't get that far." Maura mumbled quietly avoiding eye contact from Jane as the Italian pulled away from Maura.

"If you did-would you have had sex?" Jane snapped.

"We were about to before he refused to use protection and had a ludicrous idea that we should have another child. As you know I've recently come off the pill due to-" Maura began to ramble, she was trying to draw away the fact he suggested to have another child from the fact they nearly had sex.

"So wait, let me get this straight. If you were still on the pill or if he wore a condom." Jane mumbled, trying to get her own head around what the Doctor was saying.

"You would have had sex?" Jane questioned.

"Well, I-" Maura began trying to come up with a way around the truth.

"Y-Yes. We would have had sex, but Jane I-" Maura was trying desperately to watch what she was saying.

"What the hell Maura?" Jane said her voice quiet but her tone annoyed.

"Jane he's my husband what do you expect me to do?" Maura said Jane knew full well what a marriage was and that it involved sex.

"So what am I? Just your mistress? Your whore? Your bit on the side?" Jane laughed as she struggled out of Maura's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jane, you know _exactly_ what you mean to me." Maura snapped.

"You know what Maura? I don't. I really don't know '_exactly'_ what I mean to you. You say you love me and then the second, the goddamn second he is back you're straight to him and leave me in the dark." Jane tried not to yell, she didn't want to wake anyone else in the house.

"Jane, I love _you_." Maura stressed.

"Really Maura? Do you really? Because the way I see it, I'm good enough for when he's gone and you're lonely, but when he's back I'm nothing. Jesus, why don't you just go and have another fucking kid with him." Jane said her voice on the brink of tears.

"Jane, how could you question what you mean to me? What do I have to do to prove just how much I love you?" Maura begged as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't know I-I guess-it's him. He makes me so-so angry and jealous." Jane huffed; she really didn't want to argue with Maura.

"Why? My heart belongs to you, not him." Maura ran her hand along Jane's back.

"He gets to hold you openly. Kiss you in front of anyone, send you flowers at work, he gets to call you his wife." Jane sighed.

"Come here." Maura pulled Jane back into bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Maura whispered into Jane's hair.

"Cause' it's stupid. I knew what this was before we started it." Jane huffed. The older woman didn't know what to say to that, so she did the only thing she could. She pulled the teenager into a kiss before settling back under the covers.

Jane didn't fight; she knew Maura wouldn't have an answer for that. She closed her eyes and hoped in the morning, things would be different.

* * *

The next morning, Jane got the children ready for school while Maura was on the phone for ages. They decided to share a car today so while Maura was busy chatting on the phone, Jane got out of the car and walked both children to their teachers. They'd both headed out before Ian had woken up. Maura was glad she hadn't seen him since the previous night. Due to her lack of sleep she really wasn't interested in anything he had to say and she really didn't feel like arguing, she just didn't have the energy. To top things off, Maura had spent most of the morning on the phone to her mother who was still in town, but had been far too busy at a business meeting with the Isles foundation to spend any time with her daughter or grandchildren. However, this was her last night in Boston and she wanted to spend it with Maura. Usually Maura dreaded spending time with her mother, but she gladly accepted the invitation to dinner as it got her out of the house and away from her husband.

"Yes, okay. That's fine. I'll see you this evening then. Goodbye mother." Maura mumbled before ending the call.

"Constance huh?" Jane questioned as she got back into the car after dropping the children off at school.

"Yes. Tonight is her last night in Boston and she wants to have dinner." Maura laughed as she pulled out a small hand mirror and a tube of lipstick and began to apply a small amount of faint pink lipstick to her luscious lips.

"Oh, that will be nice for you." Jane sighed as drove them towards a small coffee shop not far from school.

"It will indeed. She has reservations at Le Maurice's" Maura pursed her lips before closing the mirror. The two hadn't spoken anymore about their conversation the previous night and honestly, Maura was glad. She didn't want to have that conversation; she was dreading that conversation and decided it was best to avoid it at all costs.

"Holy shit!" Jane said, taking her eyes off the road to look towards the Doctor.

"That's the hottest restaurant to get reservations in!" Jane yelled, her mother was always talking about how she would sell the house to have even a single course meal in Le Maurice's, not that it would be enough to pay for a slice of bread there.

"Does Jane Rizzoli have a passion for food?" Maura grinned at the Italian.

"My mother, she has a strong love for food. She's always said if she didn't love children so much she would have become a chef. She's constantly saying how her dream is to have a meal at Le Maurice's." Jane smirked at the memory.

"She's a typical Italian housewife, but she's an exceptional cook." Jane smiled; she loved her mother's food.

"You know, I could get reservations for your mother?" Maura glanced at Jane.

"What? Are you mad? I can't imagine how long it took even the great Constance Isles to get reservations there, don't waste your time Maur." Jane smiled at the kind gesture.

"Jane?" Maura hesitated, she couldn't wait to see the Italian's face when she told her.

"My mother is the owner of Le Maurice's." Maura grinned.

"What?" Jane shouted, nearly swerving the car.

"Jane!" Maura also shouted at the girl; she just braked in time for a red light.

Jesus Maura I knew your family was rich but not that rich." Jane's mouth was hanging open.

"It's been a good investment on my mother's part." Maura smiled, her mother was quite the business woman.

"Let me get your mother's reservations Jane." Maura tried.

"Maura I appreciate the thought, but no thank you. Besides, according to the food critics you need a second mortgage to eat there." Jane smiled.

"I could-" Maura began.

"No you couldn't pay for my mother to eat there Maura." Jane warned the older woman. Maura rolled her eyes.

"At least it gets me out of the house tonight." Maura picked at her nails.

"Maur, you can't keep avoiding him." Jane mumbled as she indicated left.

"I know." Maura whispered.

"I'm going home tonight." Jane threw it out there.

"Why?" Maura snapped.

"Well, you two obviously aren't going to be talking tonight and I don't want you on the couch." Jane said, explaining the Doctor could stay in her bed until they get everything sorted between the two of them.

"Jane we slept in the same bed last night. You don't have to go home just because Ian and I are having a disagreement." Maura explained.

"I know, but I don't want him to get suspicious. Plus, I kinda want to spend a night in my own bed." Jane sighed, oh how she missed her bed.

"Okay, sweetie." Maura kissed Jane's cheek.

"I'll send Ian a text to let him know I'm out tonight and you're not working. He can spend the time he so desperately wants with the children." Maura smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone.

"_I'm going out tonight with my mother and Jane isn't working. I will pick the kids from school for you, but then I'm spending the evening getting ready_."

"I hope the text wakes him up." Maura said, grinning as she clicked send.

_Ian Faulkner_

"_I'm going to be alone with them?" _

_08:34_

"_Yes. Is that a problem?"_ Maura rolled her eyes.

Ian Faulkner

"_No, of course not, it allows me to spend some one on one time with them."_

08:35

Maura scoffed at his text and put her phone back in her bag as they pulled up to the coffee shop.

"Milk and no sugar?" Jane asked as she unbuckled her belt.

"I'll have two sugars please, I need the energy." Maura replied before kissing Jane on the lips.

"Okay, baby." Jane replied before getting out of the car and heading into the shop.

* * *

As Jane was in the coffee shop, Maura was busying leaning over the gearbox to reach the back seats. The Doctor tried to tidy the back of the car as best as she could as there were empty fruit packets, Sippy cups, toys and crayons everywhere. She often wondered how two small children could make such a mess. When Jane came back into the car she smirked as she saw the Doctor's attempt to clean the back of the car had resulted in making her skirt ride up and reveal a dark blue thong.

"Mmmm, what a lovely view." Jane teased as she playfully slapped the pale ass.

"Oh, very funny Jane." Maura laughed over her shoulder.

"Quickie in the back seat?" Jane joked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, definitely with all that room." Maura smirked as she glanced back.

"Do you plan to have sex on a princess booster seat?" Maura asked seriously whereas Jane just burst out laughing. Maura just shook her head and took her coffee from the holder and took a sip.

"Right, I'm gonna walk to school now otherwise I'll be late." Jane said. It was a routine if the women rode to school together. They would grab coffee, sit in the car for a while and then Jane would walk the ten minute stretch to school and Maura drove to avoid suspicion. It was rare the two often did this as they used their separate cars. However, Maura decided to leave her car for Ian in the hope he would use it and go out more rather than being in the house when she came back.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you around?" Maura said as she leaned forward and pulled Jane into a kiss.

"Mmmhmm." Jane mumbled in agreement into the kiss.

"Have a nice time tonight." Jane said before giving the Doctor one last peck before she hopped out of the car.

When Maura finally arrived home with the children, she hurried them out of the car, struggling to carry two small bags, a stack of books to mark and her handbag. She was about to unlock the door when it swung open.

"Hello darlings." Ian greeted his two children.

"Hey dad." Charles greeted with a small smile.

"Daddy!" Hope shouted as she ran into his arms. Ian smiled as he leaned down and picked up his girl.

"Did you have fun at school?" Ian directed to both children, but Charles had disappeared into the living room.

"I dids daddy. Looks whats I mades." Hope said, holding out a toilet roll tube that had been painted white and decorated to make it look like an owl.

"An owl?" Ian asked when his daughter nodded he continued.

"It's very good." He continued taking the owl from Hope and pretending to make it nibble on her nose earning a giggle from the toddler.

"Here, let me help you." Ian smiled as he took a bag and most of the books from Maura's arms.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied.

The two still hadn't spoken about last night's events and Ian was itching to speak with his wife, whereas Maura really wanted to avoid him.

"Maura." Ian said in his strong Australian accent. The Doctor turned around to face her husband, but never replied as she placed down her items on the table.

"We need to talk…" Ian trailed off suddenly nervous. Maura nodded in agreement and walked back towards him.

"I think-" Ian started.

"Not right now." Maura said as she took her daughter from his arms.

"I'm sorry?" Ian questioned not sure what his wife meant.

"I need to get ready for dinner with my mother and you need to help Charles with his homework, prepare dinner, make sure they get bathed, etc." Maura walked past her husband and placed her daughter on the couch next to her brother.

Ian exhaled loudly, he was getting more and more annoyed that his wife was constantly avoiding him, but he nodded in understanding, trying his best to keep calm.

* * *

It was half an hour before Maura had to meet her mother at in Le Maurice's and she had just ordered a cab. Maura walked towards the large mirror and gave herself a last look over. She had spent nearly three hours deciding on what outfit to wear. In the end she decided on a black see through silk top with a black bra visible through the material, tucked into her skirt to give off a sexy, yet elegant look. The skirt was a pale beige skirt that wasn't much darker than the Doctor's skin tone. Maura decided not to wear tights and to allow her legs to go naked. Attached to her sexy toned legs were five inch beige heels that matched her skirt. To top off the look, Maura wore a long dark green trench coat that went passed her knees, just hiding the skirt. Maura had light make up on with black eye shadow and a pale lipstick. Her hair was styled down and was in tighter curls that usual. In essence, the Doctor looked spectacular. Maura headed downstairs to open the gate from the foyer for the cab driver.

As she walked past the kitchen to head towards the foyer, she heard the sound of metal clanging followed by a gasp. Maura looked towards the kitchen and saw Ian stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"Y-You look stunning." Ian whispered, he suddenly couldn't remember the last time he'd taken his wife anywhere where she had to dress up so beautifully.

"Thank you." Maua smiled; it was nice to hear a compliment from his mouth.

"Where are you going Mama?" Charles shouted from the table. Maura walked into the kitchen to see both her children sitting in their chairs waiting for dinner.

"I'm going to dinner with Grandmother." Maura grinned as she ran her hand through the boy's hair.

"You looks bootiful Mama." Hope said as she looked at her mother up and down.

"Yeah, you do!" Charles whistled.

"Why thank you babies." Maura replied as she twirled around on the spot, showing off her outfit.

There was a sudden sound of a car beeping and Maura smiled at her children.

"Be good for your father okay?" Maura warned both of her children but mainly Hope.

"See you later, my darlings." Maura said, blowing a kiss to her children.

As Maura headed for the door, Ian close behind she turned around.

"Make sure they both have a bath before bed." Maura warned her husband.

Ian nodded.

"Make sure Charles doesn't spend all night on his Xbox." Maura continued.

"Oh, and make sure he doesn't sit too close to the television and don't let Hope drink any fizz-" Maura was silenced by dry lips pecking her own.

"Have a good night." Ian smiled when he pulled back from the awkward kiss.

"Thank you." Maura licked her lips and tried not to compare the kiss to Jane's.

Sighing Maura headed out of the house and into the cab, ready for an evening of just her and her mother.

* * *

Back at home about an hour after Maura had left, the children had eaten their dinner and Ian was busy trying desperately to wash a squirming Hope's hair. Ian was begging the toddler to stay still when the house phone rang, echoing through the hallways. Ian stood up suddenly and looked around for a towel to dry his hands on to grab the phone. However, he couldn't find the light blue towel he had set out to wrap his daughter up in. Ian heard a small giggle, looking towards the bath and saw his youngest had pulled the dry towel into the bath.

Sighing, he dropped his hands by his side, knowing now, after the fourth ring he wouldn't be able to get it on time. Shaking his head with a grin at his daughter, he dunked a small cup of water over her head to wash out the shampoo.

"Come on then darling." Ian said as he held his arms out to pick up the naked toddler. Unable to find where his wife kept the towels, Ian wrapped her up in Maura's robe that was hanging on the bathroom door.

Ian began to walk towards his son's room, with his daughter still in his hands and knocked lightly on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Charles shouted, he was already bathed and into his pyjamas.

"Hey champ, where does your mother keep the towels?"Ian smiled at his son.

"In the laundry room." Charles said, looking up from his book.

"The room downstairs where the boiler is." Charles continued when his father had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"The second door on the right down from the kitchen." Charles shook his head. Sure Ian had stayed here about a month over all, but he'd never had a reason to go anywhere other than the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and study. He never had to go looking for anything because Maura had everything out and ready.

"Right, okay." Ian mumbled as he looked at his daughter and decided to skip the towels and just use Maura's robe to dry her.

"Well I'm going to put your sister in bed before the game starts at half nine if you want to watch it with me?" Ian grinned at his son.

"But that's in ten minutes?" Charles glanced towards his bedside clock. Ian just nodded confused as to what the big deal was.

"You need to change Hope into her pyjamas, read her a bedtime story and get her some warm milk before she goes to bed. That's going to take more than ten minutes dad." Charles laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"She can just wear a nappy to bed and read the story herself. Plus, she doesn't need a drink; she's just had a juice box."Ian laughed.

"Be downstairs in five buddy." Ian continued as he was about to walk off.

"No thanks." Charles shrugged.

"You don't want to watch the game soon?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty tired." Charles replied faking a yawn. Ian nodded before he headed out of his room and turned the small night light off.

"No!" Charles shouted as his room was left in complete darkness.

"What?" Ian said, his tone worried as he rushed back into his son's room, switching the light back on.

"I don't-" Charles began. He was going to explain to his father how he's terrified of the dark and that you have to leave his night light on but decided against it, he wouldn't remember anyway.

"Why don't I get Hope ready for bed so you won't miss any of the game?" Charles suggested, he didn't want his sister having a restless night's sleep and be cold in just a nappy. It was still winter in Boston and although the snow may have come to a halt, it was still freezing at night, especially in such a big house.

"You're a star little man." Ian said with a big grin as he lowered his daughter to the ground.

"Just don't tell your mother." Ian winked before he rushed off downstairs, afraid he'd miss the game. Charles rolled his eyes at his father before he led Hope further into his room and found his towel to wrap her up in.

"Char Char?" Hope mumbled.

"Yeah, Hope?" The older boy wrapped a warm towel around his little sister.

"How longs daddy's backs for?" The toddler looked up at her brother.

"I don't know chunk." Charles said as he tickled his sister's cheek.

"Why do you miss him?" Charles smiled. The toddler shook her head, yes.

"Sometimes buts every times he comes backs we nevers sees Jayne that muchs." The toddler whispered.

"I know." Charles had noticed this but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Charles asked his sister as he could sense she needed to be comforted tonight.

The toddler nodded.

At nearly seven years of age Charles understood most of what was going on with his parents. He understood his father worked away for most of his life and all of Hope's life and knew their mother had brought them up. He understood his mother and father were arguing and needed to sort things about between them due to what he assumed was because he was always away. He'd noticed that every time his father turned up, unannounced it seemed to wreck their family's routine. Over the past few months he'd noticed just how close to his mother and Jane had become. He didn't fully understand the extent of the relationship between the two women, but he'd noticed the long glances and the unnecessary touching between them. He'd seen just how happy and fun Jane made his mother and he's seen how his mother ran to Jane when she was upset. He'd also seen them kissing once and the next morning found Jane with his mother in bed limbs tangled together. He never said anything because honestly, he didn't understand what it meant and it didn't bother him.

* * *

Just under half an hour later Maura's cab pulled up just outside Le Maurice's. Maura smiled as she saw the huge queue outside, this was a really good investment of her mothers. Maura paid the cab driver and got out before she looked at her phone to see how early she was and saw that she had a miss call. Unlocking her phone, she saw it was from her mother, hovering over her name, Maura clicked call.

"Hello?" Constance's voice came over the speaker.

"Mother?" Maura replied.

"Hello darling, I tried to ring you." Maura's mother said.

"I must have missed it when I was getting ready. I'm outside Le Maurice's now are you already inside?" Maura questioned.

"Oh darling, I wish you'd answered your phone the first time…"Constance trailed off.

"I had to cancel our dinner plans, a rather important meeting has come up with the Isles foundation. Something to do with one of the projects we're currently funding and it couldn't wait. I did leave you a message, but obviously you haven't received it." Constance said waiting for her daughter to make a sound to know she was still here. After hearing a loud exhale Constance continued.

"Anyway darling when you take over the Isles foundation you'll have to deal with all of this and you'll understand. I'm so very sorry to have inconvenienced you." Constance gritted her teeth.

"It's fine mother. I understand business is business. You have a reputation to uphold." Maura huffed.

"Now there's the daughter I raised. I'm terribly sorry darling. Maybe we could have breakfast tomorrow before my flight?" Constance asked.

"I'm working tomorrow mother." Maura said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. She had planned to spend tomorrow morning, marking at home as she wasn't due in until the late morning.

"Of course. Anyway darling, I need to get back to this meeting. I'll ring you tomorrow, enjoy your evening." With that Constance hung up before Maura could reply.

Sighing Maura pulled the phone away from her ear and looked around. She looked around at the crowds of people and didn't really feel like eating dinner alone in a crowded room, she decided to head home. Maura rang another cab from her phone and was told it would be about twenty minutes. Maura sighed, she wished now she had spoken with Ian and at last departed on good terms because then she could have asked him to pick her up, however that would mean disturbing the children's routine so maybe not.

Pulling her dark green trench coat closer to her, Maura decided on texting Jane in the hope the teen would still be up to entertain her.

"_Hey, are you awake?"_ Maura typed out.

_Jane Rizzoli_

"_I am. What's up? Are okay?"_ Jane replied almost a minute later.

_20:45_

"_I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing?"_ Maura replied as she looked around at the crowds of passing people.

_Jane Rizzoli_

"_Just sitting on the couch watching boring night time television. Everyone's out so I get a free house for the evening! Score!"_

_20:47_

"_You're completely alone?"_Maura questioned, however she grinned at the image of Jane sitting in her sweats, constantly flicking through the channels, failing to find something to stay on for more than five minutes.

_Jane Rizzoli_

"_Yeah. Tommy's at his friends camping in their garden. Frankie is at his girlfriends and my Ma and Pa are doing overnight shifts." _

_20:49_

When Maura read the text of Jane being alone, she had a wicked idea. Smiling to herself, she walked past all the queues of people and headed into Le Maurice's and she hurried into the toilet. As the Doctor came outside, her phone began to ring indicating that the cab she ordered had arrived.

On the way to her destination Maura unlocked her phone and noticed she had a text that was sent about ten minutes ago, thinking it was a text from Jane, she quickly unlocked her phone and opened it only to see it was a message from Ian.

Ian Faulkner

"_What time are you coming back?"_

_21:11_

"_I think I'm going to book a night in the Ritz after dinner with my mother."_ Maura replied, she cringed at the thought of lying, but knew it would be worth it. After all, a woman needs a break from the stress of her husband and her two energetic children. Maura rubbed the red blotches that were beginning to form.

_Ian Faulkner_

"_Are you with her now?"_

_21:14_

"_Yes."_ Maura replied, just a white lie she convinced herself.

_Ian Faulkner _

"_Oh, Okay."_

_21:16_

Maura placed her phone back in her bag as they turned into a street that was apparently her destination.

* * *

It was half time during the game and Ian decided on to grab a quick snack and refill his beer. Sitting up from the couch, he stretched before heading towards the kitchen. As he walked down the hallway before entering the kitchen he noticed there was a red flashing on the house phone indicating there was a new message. Remember the phone call he had missed when bathing Hope, Ian picked up the phone and clicked on the button that had a white envelope on before bringing the phone to his ear.

"_Maura darling, it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you, I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." Ian listened carefully to the message until the beeping sound indicated the end of the message._

Ian pulled a face when he replayed the message in his head. Looking down at the time on the house phone, he estimated Maura had been going well over an hour, nearing on two. Le Maurice's wasn't that far away, he began to wonder why she was talking so long.

Going back into the living room, Ian grabbed his mobile and headed back into the hallway. Typing out a text to his wife, he waited for a reply.

"_What time are you coming back?"_

After waiting a while, he had still received no answer. Going through the small phone book Maura insisted on keeping, he found the number he was looking for and dialled.

"Hello Constance, it's Ian."

"Ian? Are you back? Is something the matter?" The older woman asked, worried as to why her son in law was phoning.

"Is Maura with you by any chance?" Ian asked, hoping the answer was yes and ignoring the woman's questions.

"Why no darling, I had to cancel our dinner plans. I've not long spoken to her, isn't she home yet?" The artist asked before checking her watch and also noticed she had contacted Maura over an hour ago.

"No, not yet." Ian replied, getting more worried by the second.

"She's most likely having dinner at Le Maurice's. Just because I cancelled dinner doesn't mean she couldn't eat on her own. You know how fond of the place she is." Constance smiled down the phone.

"Well, yeah-" Ian started, but was cut off by the chime of his mobile, looking down, he suddenly felt rather sick.

_Maura Isles_

"_I think I'm going to book a night in the Ritz after dinner with my mother."_

_21:12_

Ian scrunched his face at Maura text. How could she be out with her mother if he was on the phone with the woman now?

"With so she's not with you then?" Ian asked trying to understand.

"No, I just said I'm in a meeting. I will ask to reschedule for breakfast tomorrow morning, but she's working. I really must go I'm holding the board members up." Constance said before hanging up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. Ian stared down at both phones in his hands.

"_Are you with her now?"_ Ian asked, anticipating his wife's reply.

_Maura Isles._

"_Yes." _

_21:15_

"_Oh, Okay_." Ian replied as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Ian placed the house phone back on the charger before he clicked the play message on the machine and listened to the message again, this time out on speaker.

"_Maura darling, it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you, I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." _

He needed to get his head around what he thought was happening. If Maura was supposedly out with her mother, who he'd just spoken to and confirm she was currently sitting in a board meeting, Ian began to panic.

_Where the hell was Maura?_

* * *

Jane was lying on her couch in a grey hoodie with the end of a green T-shirt poking out, some dark blue joggers tucked into brown socks, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, watching some ridiculous show about Whales and how they have their own language as she was scanning through the new news feed on her laptop. The Italian was waiting for a reply from Maura, however, when she never received one, she decided on a bowl of Lucky Charms and to channel surf. Jane was mid bit with her cereal when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock on her laptop, she read ten thirty five. Jane shrugged; she got up with her bowl of cereal and went to the door.

When Jane opened the door the last person she expected to see what the stunningly beautiful Maura Isles looking as radiant as ever. Her hair was in tight honey blonde curls and her makeup was natural with a hint of darkness around the eyes. The Doctor was in a green trench coat hiding the clothing underneath and some beige fuck me pumps, a rather large black handbag on her lower arm, a seductive look on her face. Rather than say anything, Jane's mouth hung wide open showing off all the chewed cereal in her mouth.

"Charming as always." Maura scrunched her nose up at the sight of Jane showing off her chewed grainy confection.

"Thank you." Jane said, shutting her mouth tight and nodding her head. Maura raised a cheeky eyebrow as she grinned at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Jane questioned as she put the spoon back in her cereal bowl.

"I'm here for you." Maura said, stating the obvious.

"Well I do- wait how do you even know where I live?" Jane's squinted at Maura.

"Well, when I first hired you, before I let you use my car. I may have looked up your address from your application on Google maps. Encase you know, you ever decide to run off with my car." Maura giggled.

"Really Maura GTA?" Jane laughed.

"Jane, Grand Theft Auto is becoming more and more frequent in teens, especially with expensive cars. I was just being thorough." Maura smirked.

"Anyway, my mother had to cancel tonight because of an important meeting…" Maura started, Jane rolled her eyes.

"And since I am due to be out tonight anyway, I thought why not come and see you." Maura winked. Jane smiled at the Doctor being all romantic and turning up unexpectedly.

"Are you going to let me in or…" Maura started as she looked around to ensure nobody was looking. Convinced there was no one on the streets and the neighbours lights were off, she smirked.

"Am I going to have to bribe you?" Maura whispered seductively as she undid the knot oh her trench coat and opened it to reveal nothing but her large voluptuous breasts forced into black lace and a small thong that could barely be considered as underwear. Jane's jaw dropped as the Doctor opened her coat to reveal her sexy body in nothing but black lace and fuck me heels.

Jane felt her mouth water at the sight and realised the Doctor was standing on her porch almost naked for anyone to see. Stepping aside, she allowed the Doctor to enter before locking all the latches and leaving the key in the door. Turning to face the Doctor in her family living room, Jane suddenly felt nervous about Maura being in her house. The whole house and yard all must have been about a quarter of Maura's house in size. Jane felt nervous at the messiness and how untidy it was. Books everywhere, laundry placed anywhere, boxes of open and unopened plumbing supplies; it once again reminded Jane of just how different their backgrounds were.

"I'm sorry about the mess and I know it's not much, well, nothing compared to what you're used to but I-" Jane rubbed the back of her neck. Maura leaned forward and silence the girl with a kiss.

"It's wonderful Jane. It's so homey and vibrant." Maura smiled, her trench coat still undone. Jane nodded, although she was still nervous.

"Now, I believe you have a free house." Maura trailed off wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you're damn right I do." Jane winked.

"You're not going to let this coat go to waste are you Jane? After all, it did well to conceal my _dirty_ secret." Maura husked as she leaned close to Jane's ear.

"I even walked around a restaurant, on the street and in a cab in just this coat. Anyone could have seen me in such-such a compromising position." Maura teased as she kissed Jane's neck. Jane panted at the Doctors dirty talk and grinned.

"Where do you wanna do it?" Jane half moaned.

"On the couch? The kitchen? My little brother's bed?" Jane teased.

"I want you to take me in your bed Jane. Your childhood bedroom, the bed in which you've touched yourself thinking about doing naughty things you want to do with your older teacher. I want you to fuck me in the bed you've never taken anyone on. I want you to ruin that bed for anyone else." Maura husked increasing the damping in Jane's panties.

"Shit." Jane whispered before pulling the Doctor upstairs.

As the two made it into the bedroom, Maura was pulling frantically at Jane's clothing. Jane pulled back from kissing and looked at Maura and removed her hoodie and shirt. Jane was suddenly ensnared by the Doctor's beauty; she couldn't help but want to calm her racing heart. For some unknown reason for Jane, she felt the sudden need to remind the Doctor of how much she loved her.

"You're so stunning Maura." Jane smiled at the woman.

Maura felt a blush creep up her chest and neck at Jane's words. Maura knew she was an attractive woman, all her life men and a few women had approached her and told her in the off chance they could get into her panties, but somehow with Jane, it was different. The Italian had absolutely nothing to gain from telling Maura she was stunning, she already had the Doctor's affections, she already had Maura's body and she was already in Maura's life. She simply told the Doctor because she wanted to.

"God, I wish you could see just how-how-how perfect you are." Jane said finding the right word.

"No one's perfect Jane. Everyone has their flaws and downsides. Even me." Maura stated.

"To me Maura, you're so perfect. I love everything about you, from your obsessive need to over explain every little thing to the way you tilt your head to the left when you don't understand social cues." Maura blushed furiously at the teenager's words.

"I love the face you pull the second, the millisecond before you orgasm. The way your eyes widen, your mouth hangs open slightly before you inhale sharply. I especially love the way you like to put on your socks before any other clothing." Jane croaked. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so emotional, but she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling that started in her heart and had now enveloped every inch in her body.

"Jane, I want you to make love to me." Maura whispered her voice full of tears. Happy tears. Jane nodded and pulled the woman into an embrace.

"I love you so much Maura." Jane whispered in her ear.

"I-I-er have the toy if you want to use it?" Jane questioned feeling shy.

"Where did you hide it?" Maura giggled.

"I put it under my bed, behind loads and loads of boxes. I'm so glad the box isn't too obvious." Jane laughed.

Maura smiled and pulled back from Jane, she hadn't realised that she was actually standing in Jane Rizzoli's bed room. Maura began to look around the small room as Jane retrieved the toy. The room was relatively small; it could just about fit a bed, dresser and a desk with little room to walk about. The walls were a dark shade of yellow, with red curtains on covering the window. By the look of things, Maura guessed Jane never opened her curtains. Maura smiled as the teenage side of Jane came out of her room as she had Red Sox's posters and scarves hanging from the walls. Maura smiled as she looked towards Jane's bed, it was a three quarter bed, with pale red duvet just slightly lighter than the red curtains.

"Got it." Jane announced as she pulled herself from under the bed, the velvet box in hand.

However Maura was still in a daze as she was looking around Jane's room, oblivious to the fact, as was walking around in her underwear and heels. Jane suddenly felt self conscious once again. Her room was a mess, there were school books and clothing scattered all over the room, which Jane had on separate sides so she knew what was clean and what was dirty. Her dresser was untidy and she had makeup smudges all over her mirror where she'd often rubbed the makeup from her hands rather than washing them. She scratched the back of her neck as the Doctor examined her room; it was like having royalty in the slums.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Jane mumbled as she began to move all the washing from her bed. She was so glad she'd not been sleeping at home, allowing her bedding to be clean and fresh.

"What is this?" Maura asked as she headed for Jane's desk. Jane swallowed harshly, she was worried that there was an unclean pair of panties or a half eaten, long forgotten sandwich wedged in between something. As Jane walked over, she went bright red when she realised what the Doctor was talking about.

"I-er-I well-I…" Jane stuttered.

"You wouldn't happen to do naughty things with this, would you, Miss Rizzoli?" Maura husked as she picked up a page of an old newspaper with Maura's picture on.

"No-no, I-Well, it was the night at the art exhibition and well, you know we used…" Jane said looking back to the toy on the bed.

"It was my first time with one and well. Plus, you looked stunning that night and when I saw it the next day when my Pop was reading the paper, I had to pull it out of the recycling bin." Jane said as she explained why she had a picture of Maura lying on her dresser.

"You're so sweet and goofy." Maura pulled Jane into a kiss.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes." Jane instructed as she pushes Maura onto the bed.

The older woman grinned and followed the orders. As she sat on the bed, she took off her coat and placed it neatly on the floor. She was amazed at how comfortable it was and decided to lay back. However, Jane was busy removing her clothing convinced the Doctor wouldn't peek, she took off her panties and put the toy on. Jane felt arousal flood her as she placed the smaller end of the toy inside herself before she tightened the harness. Walking back towards the bed, she pulled Maura further down by her legs.

The Doctor's eyes opened as she felt Jane pull her down the bed, she grinned as she saw the big, thick shaft between the girl's legs, it was a sight than never failed to arouse her. Maura watched as Jane began to kiss from her heel clad ankle, up her knee, to her inner thigh. When she reached Maura centre, still encased by her panties she placed a soft kiss on her mound before moving down the other leg.

Jane was in awe of how gorgeous the Doctor was, when she made her way down the other leg, she removed the sexy beige heels and placed them on the floor. Jane kissed her way back up to Maura sex and when she reached her pelvis, she kissed both hips before the Doctor rose her hips and Jane pulled the lace down carefully, smirking to herself at how damp it had become. Jane smirked as she saw the Doctor's sex, covered by a small amount of now wet hair that had grown back. Jane traced a finger up her inner thigh, over her hip and down neatly trimmed curls and between her folds, just barely dipping into warmth. Jane removed her finger and brought it to her mouth and sucked the juices.

"You taste so fucking delicious." Jane moaned.

Maura felt herself completely drench her folds at Jane's words and bit her lip. However, she couldn't help feeling so much love for her girl as she watched Jane adore her body, she could see the love in her eyes just by glancing at her.

"Jane." Maura whispered, silently asking to be kissed.

Jane moved up the Doctor's body and leaned over her as she took her plump pink lips into a passionate kiss. As tongues moved around well explored areas, Jane's hand moved to the older woman's chest. Pulling back from the kiss, Jane pulled down each strap of Maura's bra before she placed a kiss on each shoulder, leaning behind the Doctor she undid the clasp and removed the material. As large breasts were released, Jane's hands went straight for them. Jane wasn't her usual, grope, squeeze and pull on the breasts; she carefully and slowly traced a single finger around each one. She purposely rubbed just the tip of her finger over dark pink nipples, watching as they hardened at her touch before she began to kiss every single inch of the Doctor.

Jane kissed from the top of the Doctor's head, to her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin, her neck, the freckle on her chest before she swirled her tongue around each rock hard nipple, loving the moan Maura made. Jane released a hard nipple before she blew on each one to make it stiffen even more. She continued to pay loving homage to the Doctor's body. She slowly kissed her way down her lover's stomach and torso, working over to her hip bone before she reached her core. Jane parted the Doctor's slippery folds before she licked the full length of her slit.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned, her hips bucking up.

Jane smiled and pushed her tongue in hot wetness and moved it up and down.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as she tangled her fingers into Jane's hair effectively pulling the girl closer and allowing Jane's slightly crooked nose to push against her clit.

Jane continued to lap at Maura's pussy when she felt her walls begin to tighten she pulled back, earning a whimper from Maura.

"No." Maura said as she pushed Jane's head back.

"We have all night to fuck Maura. Right now, I just want to make love to you." Jane said as she looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

Maura understood that they did have all night together without having to worry about any children. The Doctor watched as Jane began to stoke the phallus attached to her hips and tried to fight back a moan. Maura opened her legs and allowed Jane to settle between them.

"How do you want it?" Jane asked quietly as she got under the duvet and on top of Maura.

"Lay down." Maura instructed as she suddenly changed her mind.

Jane did as she was asked and lay back on the bed when Maura straddled her.

"I want you to just sit back and watch me Jane. " Maura said as she positioned the tip of the toy at her opening.

Jane nodded in agreement, but helped the Doctor at her waist to steady herself.

"Ready?" Maura whispered receiving a nod; she slid down onto the toy, allowing it to be fully nestled inside her.

Maura grunted as the full length of the toy entered her in one swift motion. Taking a few minutes to adjust to the size, she began to move up and down slowly. Maura took her time, both women never breaking eye contact. She needed this, she needed it to be slow and passionate and to watch each other as she began to ride Jane, her movements got slightly quicker causing her breasts to bounce. Jane's eyes were pulled away from Maura's when her large breasts began to move with each thrust. Jane couldn't help herself; she reached forward and pulled on two nipples with both hands.

"Uhhh fuckkk that's so good." Maura moaned as the feel of Jane teasing her breasts and the ridged tip of the toy hit her soft spot simultaneously.

Jane watched in amazement as her movements got faster, the toy was moving inside her and she could feel her walls begin to sting with pleasure. Rather than lay back, Jane sat up so the two were flushed together. Jane found herself loving this position as she leaned back against the headboard but brought the older woman with her. Jane brought one hand around Maura's body to pull her close and the two began to kiss furiously as Maura moved faster and faster, her movements getting short. Jane's other hand moved to her hips to help her move up and down.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth.

"Shit, fuck." Jane whimpered simultaneously

Maura changed her movements and rather than moving up and down on the thick toy, knowing both she and Jane were close, she decided to roll her hips forward. The change in direction allowed the toy to hit her at the right angle, as well as Jane. Maura's movement increased as her orgasm approached. Somewhere between everything, both women had made eye contact again, however Maura was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Uhhnf-Jane, Ja-Jane. Oh fuck." Maura screamed as Jane's hands moved to her hips, pulling her faster as her thrust moved up to meet Maura's making the toy press against her clit.

Jane watched in awe as Maura could not longer keep her eyes open, with one last thrust, the Doctor leaned back slightly, eyes closed, mouth hanging open she was making that pre orgasm face that Jane loved so much. She had her hair wrapped around her right hand holding if off her face, her left hand holding onto Jane's shoulder as her body pulsed as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh fuck-I'm coming, I'm coming-fuck me-" Maura's shouts filled the Rizzoli house.

Jane's mouth was open and her eyes were glued to the sweat dripping down in between Maura's breasts before she had to shut her eyes as her orgasm shattered her body.

"Oh shit Maur-fuck-fuck-yes." Jane groaned.

Maura's orgasm was the first to pass before she collapsed onto Jane. Jane was right behind her as she fell backwards and hit the headboard, Maura's limp body on her. The two women stayed in that position while they regained their energy. Their bodies were fused together by sweat, cum and, most importantly, love.

* * *

"God, it gets better and better each time." Maura mumbled as she hid her face in Jane's neck.

"I wish it was always like this." Jane whispered.

"I wish we didn't have to hide." Jane continued. She wasn't sure if it was the emotions she was feeling post orgasm or if everything had just come to light.

Maura pulled back from Jane, the sound of peeling skin stuck together by different bodily fluids filled the now quiet room. She looked up into Jane's eyes and encouraged her to continue, the toy still deep inside.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around or make up excuses to see each other. I wish I could hold your hand in public, kiss you goodbye in the mornings and be the one you come home to." Jane said, tears down her cheeks. The Italian didn't even know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop it. She was so in love with the Doctor and it was all becoming too much.

Maura sighed heavily and pulled herself up off the toy, whimpering as it left her body. Jane, however, did not move, she stared at the Doctor, tears tracking down her tanned skin. Maura started to remove the toy from Jane, undoing the harness before putting it in its box on the floor before getting back under the covers. Maura looked to the Italian and opened her arms, Jane collapsed into the embrace. Neither woman said anything, they both knew how this would turn out, they could never truly be together, although they both knew from the start, it just seemed to hit home now.

It had been a good twenty minutes of neither talking, just the sound of heavy breathing and the odd sniffle from Jane, both lost in their thoughts.

"H-How can you love someone, and not be able to be with them Maura? How?" Jane asked her lover, tears in her voice.

Maura didn't respond, she simply pulled Jane closer and held her tighter. There were all types of thoughts going through the older woman's mind and it killed her to watch Jane like this.

"You have to tell him Maura." Jane whispered.

Maura pulled back from the embrace, uncertain she'd heard correctly. When she saw Jane's face, she knew she'd heard perfectly. When Jane received a shake of her head, she continued.

"It's not fair to you, him or me, Maura." Jane said, her eyes dry of tears and her tone serious she as sat up properly. Both women pulled the duvet up to cover themselves,

"Jane, I can't do that to him." Maura shook her head, fear present in her eyes.

"No matter how he acts, or how many times he leaves, I know he loves me." Maura continued, Jane wouldn't look at her.

"I can't break his heart." Maura looked down, suddenly ashamed of everything she'd caused.

"But you'll break mine?"Jane snapped, looking Maura dead in the eyes.

"If I do tell him about us, what then, Jane?" Maura asked when Jane said nothing.

"He would fight me for months, possibly years for custody of the children and my money." Maura tried desperately to get Jane to see the rational side of things.

"So what you're just going to stay with him? Even after everything we've been through?" Jane asked, feeling extremely hurt.

"Jane you know I love you, but you have your whole life ahead of you? What if I did leave him and after everything you ended up meeting someone else? Twelve years is a big age gap Jane." Maura stated, she loved the girl so much and it killed her to be having this conversation, but the Doctor was being realistic for once.

"Maura, I love you, how else can I say it? I would never leave you for someone else. I want you." Jane pleaded.

"Jane sweetie, you're eighteen, you've not even lived yet." Maura said. An awkward silence developed between them and it wasn't helping that they were naked in bed together.

"What if I told him and he informed the school of our relationship? I could not only lose my family and my reputation, but also my career as well. You're asking me to give up a hell of a lot Jane." Maura snapped losing her cool. Although she knew from the start what she was getting into she was becoming annoyed that Jane didn't see it the way she did. After all Maura had a lot more to lose than Jane.

"I know Maura, I know. You don't have to tell him you slept with anyone. You could just say you're not happy in the marriage anymore?" Jane suggested.

"You want me to lie?" Maura scoffed as she pulled back.

"But you're not happy are you?" Jane asked, she knew the answer, but needed Maura to confirm so she had some kind of reassurance.

"Jane sweetie, you don't understand what you're getting into. You're eighteen years of age; you're not ready for this kind of relationship." Maura reasoned as she brought her thumb up to Jane's cheek.

"Maura don-" Jane tried to argue.

"You're not just taking on me. You're taking on all of me. You're taking on my children, my high styled life and my career. My children are young; they need both their mother and father Jane." Maura reasoned logically, this really wouldn't work.

"Maura, who says I have to take on all of you right now? I'm not saying I don't want to take all of you on, because I know exactly when I'm getting myself into, I fell in love with all of you, but I don't want to rush this. We could date, see each other and then go from there. I'm not looking to move in right away and become a second parent to your children Maura." Jane pleaded desperately, trying to get the Doctor to see the positives.

"We could build on this relationship with no more hiding. I've nearly finished school now and then legally I can be with you openly. I don't have to feel ashamed to be with you or feel like I'm your dirty secret." Jane looked into the teary hazel green eyes.

"I can hold your hand in public, kiss you good night buy you things without having to make up excuses for who it's for, Maura. We could do this." Jane argued. Maura laughed, without humour, at the other evening when she thought that there could be a possibility of her and Jane. As tears streamed down her face, she watched the picture, their picture, of that perfect life wash away.

"I know I'm young Maura, but I know I love you. Do you really think deep down you- an extremely intelligent woman would risk her career, marriage, family and reputation for a fling?" Jane questioned, when Maura shook her head, she smiled.

"I know you love me Maura I know how much you've risked for me and I don't want you to risk it anymore. We _can_ do this." There was a long silence after Jane's words. The Italian felt her heart breaking, when Maura didn't reply; she just kept her head down and shook it.

"I'll tell him." Maura whispered fervently. She knew she loved Jane and would give anything to be with her even if that meant her marriage, career, reputation and possibly being cut off from her fortune. She wanted to risk it all for Jane; however she would fight forever to get her children.

"I'll tell him." Maura repeated slightly louder.

"You-you'll end it?" Jane asked not believing what she heard, Maura nodded.

"You're right; it's not fair to him, you or me." Maura nodded, hoping to convince herself this was the right thing to do.

"It's certainly not fair to my children." Maura exhaled.

"It's not Maura." Jane agreed.

"I'm going to ask Ian for a divorce." Maura looked up into dark brown eyes and saw a glimmer of hope, maybe this could work, maybe they could do this, maybe Maura could settle this without any trouble.

_Just maybe._


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Maura woke up in unfamiliar surroundings for once in her life. Blinking, she began to panic until she noticed the Red Sox's posters everywhere and knew exactly where she was. Looking over at the dark hair girl, in the bed next to her, Maura smiled. That was until she remembered last night's conversation. Had she really agreed to tell Ian she wanted a divorce? Maura knew she didn't love the man that she loved the brunette laying next to her. Maura began to think about her children, did she really want to drag them through a divorce at such a young age? Did she really want them to only see their father part time? The more Maura thought about it, the more she realised this may not be the best idea.

"Don't take it back." A small voice broke Maura's thoughts. Turning, she looked at Jane and gave a crooked smile.

"I don't know if I can do it Jane." Maura barley whispered.

"I'm not in love with him, but I have to think of my children." Maura reasoned.

"Maura, he's never here anyway. It's not like they're not used to it." Jane sat up in bed and looked down at the older woman.

"Jane, I don't expect you to understand, you're not a mother. Yes, he is never home, but it's completely different from him working away and us getting a divorce. The children expect him to turn up at some point and when he does they're used to it. I'm not saying it's right, because it's not, but they do expect him to come home. If we divorce, I'm taking that away from them." Maura explained.

"Maura, I'd love nothing more than to be with you, but it's your choice." Jane sighed.

"However, I won't be around for long Maura. If you chose him, fine. I won't bother you, I won't mention it in school, I'll quit my job and we'll never bring up the subject again and go back to our normal lives. On the other hand, if you chose me, I'll promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life Maura. I'll never leave you." Jane begged.

"I just want to be with you, my children and be happy." Maura whined as she hid her face in the pillow.

"I know baby." Jane responded, kissing the Doctor's head.

"No you're right. I need to stop over thinking this and just do it. I'm not happy with him and my children deserve better." Maura suddenly said.

"So you'll do it?" Jane asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I'll do it sweetie." Maura responded.

Jane pulled the Doctor into a passionate kiss before she happened to look down at her watch.

"Oh my God." Maura said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It's nearly ten." Maura said, getting out of bed and pulling her wrinkled clothes out of her bag. She cringed at how messy they were but she needed to get home.

"Shit." Jane moaned, she was so late for school.

"I'll ring you later." Maura said planting a kiss on the younger girl's lips before she headed out of Jane's room, calling a cab.

* * *

It had just gone half ten when Maura pulled up outside her house. Handing the cab driver a twenty, she got out and headed for the door. Seeing the car in the driveway, she swallowed harshly, Ian was in. Maura had a plan, she was going to get out of these creased clothing, get in a shower and a new set of clothing, make herself look presentable and then have a talk with Ian. Opening the door, she walked into the house and pulled off her green trench coat.

"Where have you been?" Ian repeated.

"I told you last night, I stayed at the Ritz after I had dinner with my mother." Maura furrowed her brows at the look her husband was giving her.

"Is that so?" Ian asked smugly.

"Yes." Maura rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs. Ian nodded and made his way over to the small table where the phone was, he clicked the same white envelope button to indicate a new message and placed the phone on speaker.

"_Maura darling, it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you, I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." _

Ian stood tall, next to the table, arms crossed, glaring at his wife. He was absolutely furious, she was clearly lying to his face and he'd caught her out. He stared at Maura and watched her face go from annoyance as to why she was being interrogated to realisation when she heard her mother's voice and then she froze, fear in her eyes.

"I'll ask you again. Where the fuck, have you been?" Ian gritted his teeth as he took a step towards his wife.

"I-I-I-"Maura stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me." Ian said as he turned towards the table and threw it over. Maura cowered back when he threw the table over, she was terrified and she'd never seen her husband react like this before. When Ian realised what he did and saw the terror on his wife's face, he turned around and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered as he turned back to his wife, tears stinging his eyes. Maura nodded in understanding and although scared, took a step closer to him.

"Are you having an affair?" Ian whispered just before Maura reached him.

Maura stopped walking when Ian said that, so this was it, the moment she'd been dreading these past few months. The sneaking around and all lies were coming back to bite the Doctor in the ass.

"I-I-I'm-" Maura stuttered as she tried to think of a lie before she knew it was no use. Taking a deep breath she did it, the thing that could change her life forever. The thing that could ruin everything she loved.

"Yes." Maura whispered. She watched as her husband's body deflated.

"Who is he?" Ian asked, his voice normal as he nodded.

"There's-he-it's not-" Maura stumbled over her words.

"I said who is he?" Ian asked again, slightly louder.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished she could get her nerves under control and stop herself from shaking. She took a few minutes to gather herself before clearing her throat.

"It doesn't matter who it is." Maura said clearly.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it fucking matters!" Ian yelled.

"Is it someone in school? Are you fucking another teacher?" Ian clenched his fist. However the look on his wife's face stunned him.

"Is it a student-" Ian began.

"I want a divorce." Maura shouted. Both Ian and Maura seemed shocked at the Doctors outburst.

"Y-you want a divorce?" Ian trembled, hurt at the suggestion.

Maura nodded in response, she was trying so hard to keep the tears back, but the look on her husband's face broke her heart.

"Why?" Ian mumbled, too trying to fight the tears that insisted to spill.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore." Maura whispered unable to meet her husband's gaze.

"I-I-I'm in love with someone else." Maura croaked through the falling tears.

"Who is it?" Ian said, his voice small. He didn't realise how much he'd neglected his wife until this point. Maura took a long time thinking, should she tell him or not?

"Please Maura. Don't I at least deserve to know who?" Ian shuddered as tears fell down his face.

"Jane." Maura whispered before she realised what she'd said. Ian scrunched his face up at first not understanding what his wife meant.

"Jane, as in the nanny Jane? What about her?" Ian asked, still not understanding.

"I've fallen in love with Jane." Maura whispered as tears began to spill.

"I've been having an affair with Jane." Maura chanced a look at her husband.

Soon everything made sense. The way Maura defended her, the way Jane disliked him and constantly had an attitude around him, the way she wasn't working last night. It all came together, Maura was always attracted to the wild sort, Ian should have known something would happen between them. She was always here and she was so good with the children. Moreover, there was no denying Jane beautiful.

"But, she's a girl?" Ian asked, completely confused.

"Yes." Maura murmured.

"So you're a lesbian? You're into women-well girls?" Ian furrowed his brows.

"No, J-just Jane." Maura gulped.

"Isn't she your student?" Ian asked surprisingly calmly. Maura nodded, feeling ashamed.

"Maura, she's like sixteen." Ian was disgusted.

"Eighteen." The Doctor whispered.

"Let me get this straight, you've fallen in love with an eighteen year old girl, who's your student as well as our children's nanny and you want to divorce me to be with her?" Ian clarified. Maura listened carefully before nodding. The bigger man burst out laughing through his tears. _Nerves_ Maura sighed; he did this when he was nervous.

"You can't be serious." The older man said, wiping the tears from his eyes. However, when he saw the look on his wives face, he realised just how serious she was.

Suddenly, Ian was hit with overwhelming emotion at his wife agreeing. Before he knew it, he found himself collapsed on the floor in tears. He adored his wife, he absolutely loved Maura to bits and she was leaving him.

"Don't do this to me." Ian begged as he ran his hand through his hair. Maura tilted her head as she too began to cry uncontrollably.

"Don't do this to us." He reworded, looking up at his wife.

"Don't do this to our children." Ian gasped as he cried his eyes out. Maura fell down on her knees next to him and began crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-s-sorry." Maura mumbled in between breaths as she tried to control her breathing.

"T-this is all my fault! I-I neglected you-I-I put my career before my own family." The older man trembled.

"W-what kind of man does that?" The Australian continued to sob.

"I deserve this." Ian shuddered.

"No! No you don't. No one deserves what I've done." Maura cried.

Ian pulled the Doctor into a hug and they both cried on the floor. Neither knew how long they'd stayed on the floor in that position. The crying had settled down, just a few silent tears as both began to think.

Maura couldn't remember the last time she'd felt safe in her husband's embrace. She had her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. The heart she once held. The heart she once fell in love with, she sighed as she realised how much she'd ruined.

* * *

The house phone rang, pulling both Ian and Maura out of their trance. Maura reached over and grabbed the phone from the floor where Ian had thrown the table over, knocking everything off.

"Hello?" Maura cleared her throat as she answered the phone.

"Yes, this is she." Maura continued.

"Oh, Yes, my apologies. No, I won't. I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I'll be in at all. No, no I don't think it's contagious. Yes, thank you. Bye." Maura said before clicking the red button.

"That was the school." Maura informed Ian.

"We could start over." Ian said suddenly.

What?" Maura asked, turning to face her husband.

"We could move away, start again. We could move to France, you always said you wanted to live there." Ian glanced up at his wife. Maura smiled at him, remembering their dream when they were younger, before they were married and had children.

"We could just relax, you know? Just travel, not have a job for a while, just enjoy each other again. Get to know one another again, fall in love could just have family time; show the children, Paris and all it has to offer. We did it once Maura, we could do it again." Ian tried to persuade his wife.

"Ian." Maura trailed off, her voice warning.

"It's because we got married Maura. The pressure it brings, it drove us apart." Ian mumbled. The more Maura thought about it, the more he was right, the marriage did push them apart, all the expectations that came with it.

"But I'm in love with Jane." Maura confessed.

"Maura, you don't love her. You love the _idea_ of her." Ian assured.

"The thrill, the excitement of possibly getting caught, the fact she was your student. Trust me darling, I know you. She's not the type you fall in love with." Ian pressured his wife.

Maura began to think about it his way, maybe he was right. She thought she knew what love was with Ian until she met Jane, but what if he was right? What if it was the thrill and the excitement? What if after a few years, after she ruined everything it wore off?

"Come on Maura, we can start again. We'll do it right, bring the children up right and give them a proper life. I promise I'll never work away again. I'll never leave you. I'll spend from this moment on, showing you and reminding you just how much I love you." Ian took his wife's hands in his own before he leaned forward and kissed her.

"We can do this?" Ian questioned, looking into hazel green eyes.

* * *

Not long after the Doctor left Jane's house, the Italian threw on some dark jeans and a blue sweater before she headed to School. When she finally arrived it was just after lunch time, she was once again late. She was glad that she had Biology with Maura next lesson as she wouldn't have to come up with some lame excuse why she was late. As Jane walked towards Maura's class room and knocked on the door, putting her hands behind her back, with a big grin Jane waited for the Doctor to answer.

"Miss Rizzoli, you're late. Give me your journal." Mr. Parkinson said.

"Where is Doctor Isles?" Jane questioned, surprised to see a substitute teacher.

"She's not in today." The middle aged man replied bluntly.

"What? Where is she? Did she say why she wasn't coming in?" Jane questioned, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Now give me your journal." Mr. Parkinson said firmly.

Jane pulled her journal from her bag, handed it to the man and walked into the classroom.

As Jane took her usual seat at the front of the room, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her. As if that were not enough, the pit of her stomach joined in on the warning bells. Between all these feelings and the fact that Maura did not come to class, Jane knew something was definitely wrong.

About forty five minutes into the lesson, Jane had a blank piece of paper in front of her, they had been doing revision session this lesson and the Italian hadn't thought about anything other than Maura. Jane being unable to concentrate pulled out her phone when she was convinced Mr Parkinson was busy on his laptop.

"_Where are you?"_ Jane typed out before clicking send.

Jane found herself staring at her phone, for the rest of the lesson, she was getting more and more nervous, why wasn't Maura texting her back?

"Mr Parkinson, can I go to the toilet please?" Jane shouted out.

"Make it quick Rizzoli." The older man said.

Jane smiled and nodded, before she practically ran out of the room and to the lavatory.

* * *

When Jane entered the bathroom, she opened every door to ensure all the stalls were empty, happy she was alone; she double clicked on Maura's name on her phone and placed it to her ear. Jane was busy tapping her finger against the sink while her phone rang.

"Hello-"

"Maur? Oh thank god-" Jane shouted down the phone.

"This is Doctor Isles, I am unavailable at the moment, but please leave a message."

Jane signed before hanging up and re-dialled.

After a good twenty minutes Maura was still not answering her phone. Within that time, Jane had sent her numerous texts and rang her so many times that it had drained her cell phone battery. Sighing, she tried one last time.

"_Hello. This is Doctor Isles, I am unavailable at the moment, but please leave a message."_

Jane sighed and was about to hang up, but decided to leave a message.

"_Hey Maur, please ring or text me to let me know you're okay. I hope everything's alright. I-I love you." _Jane said after she heard the beep.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her eyes. She didn't recognise herself anymore, her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, she'd thrown on a scruffy jumper with stains on and she was wearing a pair of jeans that were far too big for her. The younger girl hadn't realised the toll this affair was taking on her. Although, Ian was away a lot of the time, there was always the possibility of him turning up whenever, the children seeing them or her and Maura being seen by someone from the school. Jane never realised just how much hard work it was sneaking around and it was showing on her features.

Jane had lost a lot of weight, which she now realised in the jeans she was wearing, when she did do her homework, she rushed it and her grades were dropping in other subjects. At the start of this affair, Maura had been helping Jane with her subjects and spending at least an hour doing revision with her at the Isles house, but ever since other things began to happen, the two were just grateful for the time they managed to spend together. Turning on the tap, Jane scooped up some water in her hands and splashed it on her face and headed back to class.

* * *

The end of school bell rang and Jane grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag. Pulling out her phone to see she still had neither texts nor phone calls from Maura, the Italian headed out of the class and sprinted to grab a cab. Jane didn't even think on the idea for long, she just needed to know that Maura was okay.

The Italian went slightly overboard nagging the cab driver to hurry up, but she then had such a horrible feeling that something was wrong, she couldn't wait another minute and she needed to ensure the Doctor was safe. As the cab pulled up to the large white mansion, she noticed the Doctor's other car in the driveway and hoped everything was alright. Jane hopped out of the car and typed in the code for the gate, as the younger girl was about to walk between the gate, she noticed the gate was not open and the access button was still red. Walking back to the little white box, she tried again assuming she'd put in the wrong code with the rush, but it still didn't work. Jane pulled a face before she clicked on the buzzer and waited for someone to answer. Jane was bouncing in place when she heard a buzzing sound.

"Hey, it's Jane. The code isn't working?" Jane questioned into the small speaker as she began to play with the bottom of her jumper. She received no reply through the speaker, but the gate opened. Jane headed up the patio, unable to wait another second.

"Maura?" Jane shouted through the house when she used her key.

"Maura!" The Italian called out loudly.

"I know I'm early, but you never answered your ph-" Jane was mid sentence when her words were cut off in the sight of Ian.

"Hey, is Maura in? She didn't rep-" Jane was interrupted by Ian's stalking towards her.

"You think you can sleep with my wife and act normal to my face?" Ian screamed into Jane's face as he backed her against a wall. He wasn't touching her, but the Italian felt his breath on her face.

The Italian felt her chest getting tighter as she tried desperately to squirm away from the older man, but he held an arm out above her.

"Move." Jane grunted.

"How long where you fucking her?" Ian yelled.

"Where's Maura?" Jane shouted.

"I asked you a damn question." Ian screamed.

"Where the fuck is Ma-" Jane tried before she was cut off by a large fist smacking into the wall next to her. She knew he wasn't planning on hitting her, but she closed her eyes tight when he raised his fist. Jane felt sick when she opened her eyes to see Ian's hand had gone straight through the plaster wall inches from her head.

"How long where you fucking her?" Ian bellowed in the teenagers face. The Italian tried to hold her own, she didn't want to cry, and she did her best not to.

Maura was finally dressed nicely, her hair and makeup just as perfect as always and she looked presentable after a heart breaking morning. If you looked at the honey blonde Doctor, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was about to make one of the biggest, life altering decisions of her life.

As the honey blonde was making her way downstairs, she heard some commotion and hurried down until she rounded the corner to the foyer and saw something that made her heart stop for sure. Ian had Jane pinned against the wall, she looked terrified but determined not to cry. She glanced at the her husband's plaster and blood covered fist then up to the hole in the wall beside Jane's head.

"Ian!" Maura screamed as she ran across the hall towards her husband and her lover.

"Ian, let her go!" Maura screamed as she saw how scared Jane looked.

"Ian, honey, please." Maura touched his back, only for him to tense.

The older man took a few deep breaths as he continued to stare at Jane. He knew he'd never hurt the teenager, despite how much he wanted to hit her. If she was a man, he wouldn't have thought twice about punching her in the face. Snapping out of his thoughts, he finally pulled his attention away from the teenager and glanced at his wife.

"Get her the fuck out of our house." With that the Australian headed into the kitchen to ice his fist.

"Are you okay?" Maura whispered as soon as her husband was out of sight. She ran her hands all over Jane's body, looking for any sigh of harm. Jane nodded in response, but her eyes soon looked to double check he was in the kitchen.

"Okay, come on." Maura pulled Jane towards the door, not wanting her husband to come back in.

* * *

Once the two women were outside, Maura shut the door and led Jane down the porch steps and said nothing. Jane walked side by side with Maura; waiting for her to say something, as the two walked down the patio and neared the gate Jane broke the silence.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him you were having an affair?" Jane asked as she finally calmed herself down.

"I wasn't but he made a good point, as my husband, had a right to know why I wanted a divorce." Maura replied, refusing to make eye contact with Jane. Jane just nodded in agreement and continued to walk until the two reached the gate where Jane stopped and turned to look at Maura.

"I think-" Jane began.

"You need to go now Jane." Maura mumbled.

"Okay, yeah. I get you two need to talk. Should I ring you later?" Jane asked, she understood Maura needed time with Ian. Maura shook her head no.

"Oh, tomorrow?" The teenager whispered, not liking the way Maura was acting. Maura again shook her head.

"When the-" Jane asked as she became annoyed.

"Never." Maura whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Wha-what?" Jane questioned.

"You must never contact me again Jane. You need to leave now." Maura demanded as she looked back towards her house.

"Maura, what the hell?" Jane laughed, thinking this was a joke.

"Jane, I'm serious you need to leave." Maura swallowed harshly.

"Maura, what are you talking about?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can't see you ever again. I've already contacted the school and handed in my notice." Maura's voice was harsh.

"What the fuck? Is this him?" Jane snapped. Maura remained quiet; however, Jane tried to reach out to the other woman. Maura flinched and pulled away.

"No, Jane. Please just go. Don't make this any harder than is has to be." Maura begged.

"What? That's it? Jesus at least have the balls to look at me and say you're ending this." Jane huffed. Maura blinked back the tears and continued to stare at the gate behind Jane.

"See, you don't want any of this! You don't want him, you want me! You can't even look at me." Jane laughed.

"I'm not leaving my husband; I'm ending this infatuation with you Jane." Maura cleared her throat.

"No, you love me. You-You can't leave me! You don't even love him! You-you-No!" Jane cried.

"Jane please just go. I can't do this. I don't want to do this anymore." Maura whispered.

"What did he say Maura? Did he threaten you?" Jane reasoned.

"He did nothing, I just realised I was being foolish, living a lie, living in a fantasy. We had our fun, now it's time to face reality Jane." Maura admitted.

"No! This-" Jane pointed between the two of them.

"We are reality." Jane nodded as she again tried to reach out for Maura.

"Why would I have a life with you when I have a perfectly good one now? Why would I leave my husband for you Jane? I have two children with him." Maura snapped.

"But-but you said-said you loved me! You said you wanted me!" Jane cried out.

"Jesus you're so naive Jane. Why would I love a poor, scruffy, blue collar child from South Boston?" Maura yelled, she broke her own heart. Jane instantly felt an indescribable pain in her chest at Maura's words. She knew what she was, but she always thought Maura saw her as something more.

"But, we made love, we-we-" Jane stumbled over her words, the tears taking control as she tried to process what was happening.

"Why would I want you Jane? Look at you? What do you possibly have to offer me? It was nothing but sex Jane." Maura shook her head.

"Just _sex_." Maura cut the teen off, she was holding on to her emotions, letting nothing through.

"You meant nothing to me Jane. It was all a lie, a simple little lie to get you into bed and fuck you." Maura whispered as her angered intensity.

Jane was struggling to catch her breath, she couldn't say a word, she didn't have any words to say and she just watched Maura's face looking for any sign to say she was lying. The Italian was praying this was a dream and that any moment she would wake up from this nightmare. Maura watched as Jane cried, she knew she needed to finish this, say those last few words to make the girl understand their affair was over.

"I'm moving away Jane. I'm moving away from Boston, from you, from this lie." Maura cleared her throat as she tried not to cry. Jane grabbed both of Maura's hands in her own.

"No!" Maura shouted as she backed Jane towards the gate until the teenager was past the threshold of the gate and off her property.

"If you ever come near me or my family I will not think twice about having you arrested for harassment and trespassing. Remember who I am Jane. I don't need a reason to have you locked up." Maura warned as she pointed her finger at Jane's chest.

"Maura please!" Jane cried out desperately.

"You were never enough Jane. I merely seduced you and you fell for it. You weren't and will never be the first priority in my life. _Never__**!**_" Maura shouted into Jane's face, her hazel green eyes meeting dark brown ones, before Maura pressed the side button to lock the gate before she walked away.

Jane collapsed, screaming and crying, her voice husky as she found it hard to breathe, she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Maura was ending things with her, she couldn't believe she chose her deadbeat husband. Jane watched as Maura walked up the patio, towards her house and slammed her door shut.

The last image Maura Isles had in her mind's eye was Jane collapsed in her driveway, screaming and crying. Maura felt the silent tears stinging her eyes. The Doctor would never forgive herself for what she had just done, the pain she had just caused, the life she had just ruined and the heart she had just broken.

* * *

It had been two months since Jane had last seen Maura. The Italian had barely eaten or drank anything and never slept. Jane's parents hardly saw their daughter, she hadn't told them she'd lost her job, she simply went out drinking her well earned pay cheques away until she had almost nothing left. The teenager hardly ever went to school; she was ignoring calls and texts from her worried friends and brothers. She had missed her first four exams and had neither intention nor the motivation to sit the others. Everything Jane had been working hard for went downhill, the past seven years of school life was for nothing.

Maura was true to her word when she said they were leaving and when Jane appeared the next day, they had indeed left. When Jane turned up three days later after that eventful evening she found that the house looked empty, there were no cars parked in the garage and the buzzer on the gate didn't even work. Jane had spent every day for the next two months walking back to the Isles' house, forever waiting for them to return. Jane had tried to ring Maura's number, but she never answered.

Later on she was sucker punched by the robotic voice explaining that this number was no longer in service. When she contacted her phone network provider he informed her that Maura's number had been disconnected. A day later there had been a package delivered to Jane with all her things from the guest bedroom in a box, she inspected the package in the hopes of finding a return address. She begged and even tried to bribe the delivery boy to tell her the address of the sender, but he refused.

Jane kept up her vigil of returning to the empty home still hoping to one day to find her Maura there with open arms and praising Jane for her steadfast love and asking for forgiveness. That dream withered along with her hopes and dreams of an everlasting love with the Doctor. It was nearing on six months and there was still no sign of the Doctor. She watched forlornly as a '_FOR SALE'_ sign went up. She continued her routine in vain, only to watch as a wealthy family after a wealthy family come and view the house, each one making an offer higher than the next. It finally hit home for Jane when she came back one late evening to find a '_SOLD'_ sign had replaced the other sign and she watched over the next few days as a new couple began to move in. She only wished they knew half of the things that went on in that house.

* * *

It was nearing on a year since Maura up and left that day and Jane had given up going to the house, she had failed most of her exams apart from physical education and above all, she didn't have a job. Despite her rebellious year she did have the sense to be more frugal with the bit of money she still had in her savings account. Jane was still hurting and although she went out here and there with the boys she still didn't feel like herself, at this rate she didn't think she ever would be herself again. It was this summer that Jane had received some good news for a change, she had been accepted into the Boston Police Academy and was delighted to know that her best friend Frost had gotten in too.

Frost's dream was always to be a football player, but he had badly injured his shoulder in practice about ten months ago and his doctor informed him he wouldn't ever be able to play professionally. Unlike Jane, although his dream had been destroyed, he decided he wanted to do something useful with his life and followed slightly in his father's steps and became an officer. Although it was a police officer and not a naval officer, he was still very proud. This was how Jane and Frost found themselves packing their things up and starting the academy in under a week. They both had enough money to rent a flat together and pay off their debt for the academy. This was just the new start Jane needed and she found herself strangely excited. It would be a new opportunity for her to restart her life again. She thought of the Doctor every single day and that hurt and pain that usually was synonymous with those thoughts, morphed into hate and loathing as the days passed.

Despite the hate she'd developed for the Doctor, not a day passed without the teenager replaying each and every memory, hoping desperately to work out where it went wrong. What she did wrong, but it was no use.

_Jane Rizzoli loathed Maura Isles._


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read my own chapter and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Ten Years Later…

Jane Rizzoli was a twenty eight year old homicide detective who had made the force at the youngest ever age of twenty five. Being one of the only females in the station meant that if the other officers weren't making sexual advances, they were giving her a hard time for being a woman. That only lasted until they learned that an angry Rizzoli was not to be messed with.

In her first year as a Detective, the Italian had the worst encounter with one of Boston's finest serial killers Charles Hoyt. When Jane, a rookie was appointed to the Hoyt case, she embraced it and felt honoured to be picked. Vince Korsak, her partner, had been a mentor and father figure to Jane ever since she joined the force.

One evening three years ago, Jane and her partner, Korsak, had been pulling an all-nighter, they felt as though they were close to catching Charles Hoyt, the man had become sloppy in his murders and his next locations were becoming predictable. This particular evening, Korsak had decided it was no good waiting around for a new couple to be murdered, he informed his younger, hot headed partner that he was going to patrol the local abandoned houses, shelters and forests in the hope to come across something, while Jane stayed and manned the phones.

The Italian detective was halfway through reading a case file on one of many victims of Charles Hoyt when a phone call had been patched through to Homicide due to the red alert on the serial killer and Jane was the one to answer.

The young Detective didn't need to think twice about checking out a potential lead from a neighbour, hearing screams and banging in the unoccupied house next to them. Jane was young and naive, she didn't think about taking an officer with her or waiting for Korsak. Jane simple told Jenkins, the officer at the front desk, to inform Korsak of her wear abouts when he returned to headquarters. What Jane didn't realize was this night was the second life altering occurrence to happen to the young woman.

That night had changed the Italian forever, she was no longer the weak, naive girl she had grown up to be, she was now a strong, smart and wise woman. When she awoke to scalpels pinned through both of her hands, she surely thought this was it for her until her partner came in and shot the man, seriously wounding him but not killing him. That evening was the night Jane Rizzoli became famous for the capture of Charles Hoyt.

Jane got through that horrific event as she always did, alone, and she managed to move on with her life. After the run in with Hoyt, Jane requested a new partner as she didn't want Korsak to see her weak like that ever again and her new partner turned out to be her best friend Frost, who lagged behind in the Academy due to his difficulty dealing with dead bodies.

Nine months later, when Jane had mentally and physically recovered from the traumatic event, things became serious with her long term girlfriend, Riley Cooper, and the two moved in together. Since Jane knew she would have days with long, irregular hours, she decided to keep her small apartment as a place to stay when she was too tired to travel the hour drive to their shared apartment. This also allowed her to convert her apartment to a larger office, allowing her free space when cases got tough or she lacked the patience to deal with other detectives.

Now, three years later, Jane was happy, well and truly happy for once in her life. She had an amazing partner, her mother was happy working in the Division One Café at headquarters, Korsak was working as their team sergeant, her brother Frankie was married and had a little girl, who much to Riley's displeasure Jane adored and her youngest brother was out of prison and working any job he could find, it was safe to say life was close to perfect for Jane.

* * *

Maura Isles was a forty year old medical examiner who had been working all around Europe for the past ten years. She was still married to her husband, Ian, who, after months of begging and pleading with him, had started working away here and there. However, they were businesses trips, hoping to convince people to donate their hard earned money to the ADFA so Maura was relieved to know he wasn't in any danger like before. Maura felt like a fool believing everything he promised, but she couldn't deny the two had worked hard to make the spark in their marriage return and with the children being older, Ian working away wasn't as much pressure and stress on the older woman. Although, the two had gotten to know each other again, Maura found herself unable to fall back in love with him, her heart belongs to that young Italian girl she used to know.

Maura's two children were bright, intelligent and very independent kids. Charles, now sixteen, was the captain of the school Soccer team and was very athletic. The older boy resented his father and kept to himself, but he absolutely adored his mother and little sister.

Hope was very talkative and still as cheeky as ever. She was more like her mother now than she ever had been, she didn't really have a main best friend, she tended to drift between crowds and was socially awkward, she loved her father, but she was smart enough to know her mother they had problems when it came to their marriage.

Maura had been living and working as a medical examiner for many years until she had the heartbreaking news that her father had passed away, having had a sudden heart attack, and her mother needed her help running the Isles foundation. Maura was delighted to know that she wouldn't be doing too much with the foundation, her mother just needed help with paperwork and social events, Maura didn't have to attend meetings nor travel to different countries.

Maura knew this meant she had to move back to Boston, but decided she wouldn't until she found a job of some sort. The honey blonde was surprised when she received a phone call from a Lieutenant Cavanaugh informing that they had a Chief Medical Examiner's position available in the Boston Police Department if she was interested.

For once in her life, Maura didn't ask her husband's permission, nor did she discuss it with him, she simply asked her children and accepted that same week. Hope wasn't too fussed as long as she was allowed to decorate her own room, whereas Charles was annoyed at first until Maura found a suitable school that was doing Soccer try outs for Juniors then the boy warmed up to the idea.

Maura had told Ian everything during a phone call and the man wouldn't allow it, he didn't want a reminder of the memories Boston held for the two. That was until Constance got in contact with him and explained that this could help with the amount of money Maura would inherit when she becomes the sole heiress to the Isles foundation. Suddenly, the older man was all up for it and told his wife to go ahead and to email him when they'd found a suitable place to live.

A month later Maura had settled back in Boston in Beacon Hill, she chose a house far away from the one they previously owned as she didn't want a reminder of the memories there.

The Doctor was a week away from starting her new job, her children were happy with the public school as opposed to the private school they had to attend in France and the house was almost finished.

The Doctor hadn't gone out much since coming home as she had been busy with the decorators and making her house a home. It was safe to say Maura was excited to start her new job in a place she knew very well, she always hated that about moving a lot it took her a while to get settled in but now it finally felt as though she was home.

_Maura finally felt happy.  
_

* * *

"Oh god." Was moaned through a three bedroom apartment, as a hand was tangled in a head of thick black hair.

Hips rose to meet the mouth covering her sex that tongue, the wonders that tongue could do, the way it relentlessly probed every inch of the woman's sex.

"Fuck." Had been thrown around a lot in the past twenty minutes.

Heavy breathing and pants echoed off the walls of the large bedroom.

The bed was moving as the woman tried to push her sex down harder on that tongue. The covers long forgotten on the floor, the bed sheet pulled from corners and a pillow was underneath the hips of a lover, helping to increase the pleasure.

"I-I-I can't-I'm not." Words struggled to make clear sentences as the woman got closer.

"Oh for fuck sake." Was practically screamed through the apartment, reaching over to the night stand a phone was grabbed.

"Rizzoli." Jane shouted her heart racing and her flustered appearances down to just a tank top.

"What? Why do I-it's my weekend o-fine." Jane groaned down the phone.

"Son of a bitch." Jane murmured as she threw her phone on the bed and slumped back down.

"We have a body." Jane said, hoping for forgiveness as she looked down at the woman between her legs.

"It's like they have a sex radar." Riley laughed as she made her way up Jane's body.

"I'm sorry baby; this was supposed to be date night." Jane said as she brushed her partner's hair from her face.

"Why do you have to go? It's your weekend off?" Riley asked as she wiped her lover's juices from her mouth.

"High end couple and apparently they want the best." Jane huffed.

"Couple? You said you have a body? One body?" Riley asked as she kissed her lover's furrowed lines.

"Yeah, the wife's missing." Jane said, giving as little detail as possible. She hated bringing work, home and she rarely talked about it with anyone outside of work, unless she had to.

"Well sweetie you can't help being the best." Riley smirked before she kissed her lover for a long moment.

"Go get the bad guys." Riley humoured as she slapped Jane's ass when the Italian got out of bed.

* * *

Maura Isles was sitting at home, fresh out of the bath reading the latest Boston Medical journal. She had been spending the past three hours picking out a suitable yet fashionable outfit for her first day of work on Monday. Hope was sitting on the floor by her mother's feet playing with their newly purchased pet, a tortoise named Bass. Charles was busy outside shooting some hoops. When Maura's phone rang, she raised her eyebrow at the unknown number and placed her book down to answer it.

"Dr. Maura Isles." Maura answered the unfamiliar number.

"Yes. I-I understand. Yes, sir, Lieutenant. No, it's fine, it's not an inconvenience honestly, I'm happy to help. Goodbye." Maura replied before hanging up her mobile.

"Who was that Mama?" Hope asked, looking up at her mother.

"Work darling." Maura replied as she went to put the medical journal back on the bookshelf.

"I thought you weren't starting until Monday?" Hope asked her mother as she too stood up.

"I wasn't supposed to be but they can't get hold of the normal medical examiner so they've asked if I could start early." Maura discussed with her youngest child.

"Oh. Okay, you go and get ready while I look after Bass." Hope suggested as she shooed her mother to her bedroom.

"I love you angel." Maura said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Make sure to lock all the doors when I leave please. The crime scene isn't too far away from here." Maura warned her daughter with a point of her finger.

Jane Rizzoli slammed her car door when she arrived at the crime scene. The large house in the upper part of town was in Beacon Hill. Jane hated Beacon Hill, it was full of uptight ass holes and she had far too many bad memories in this area, for the past ten years, Jane had done a good job avoiding Beacon Hill.

"Rizzoli, looking as beautiful as ever." Crowe mocked as the Italian walked past him.

"Up yours." Jane replied before walking under the yellow tape.

"Rizzoli, Homicide, Victor 825." Jane said as she walked past one of the officer's patrolling the scene.

Jane walked up the small path and into the large house where she found Frost stood waiting for her.

"Sup Rizzoli." Frost nodded.

"This had better be worth pulling me away from date night." Jane groaned, taking the blue gloves her partner was handing her.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Frost teased, winking.

Jane squinted her eye sat her partner and scoffed.

"Oh my god, you were so getting laid when I rang." Frost bellowed laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up." Jane huffed, not denying the accusation.

As Frost was struggling to place the plastic cover over his shoes due to laughing so much, Jane was busy tying her hair up when their sergeant appeared.

"Korsak? I thought you were on vacation?" Jane questioned scrunching her nose up.

"Cut it short." The older chubby man with grey hair said.

"That bad?" Jane humoured.

"Worse." The older man said shrugging.

Korsak started walking off through the house, Jane and Frost hot on his heels as he led them to the crime scene.

* * *

As all three of them walked into the living room, Jane was surprised to see the medical examiner wasn't here yet.

"Pike not here?" Jane questioned as she walked around the couch.

"Dispatch's having trouble getting hold of him." Korsak informed.

Jane nodded her head as she made her way to the front of the couch and cringed, it wasn't a pretty sight.

There was a middle aged man in just a white shirt and boxer shorts sat nicely on the couch as if he had been watching television accept his neck had been slit. Jane looked around at his body and started to go into detective mode. She came to the conclusion it was an amateur as the cut appeared sloppy and there was blood everywhere, including a blood stained finger print.

"Well, considering he wasn't bound and is in his… what pyjamas? He obviously knew his killer." Jane guessed.

"Unless they approached from behind?" Frost suggested.

"No, I don't think so, look at the angle of the cut." Jane pointed so the slit neck, careful not to touch the body.

However, Frost was trying all ways not to throw up his dinner.

"Where the hell is Pike? He's not retired just yet." Jane asked, standing up straight. She was annoyed she'd been pulled away from date night and was getting more and more irritated that Pike was taking his time to get here.

"That was Cavanaugh; he couldn't get hold of Pike so apparently he's requested the new Chief Medical Examiner to start early on this case." Korsak shrugged as he walked back into the room.

"Oh great." Jane said sarcastically.

"We are going to be here all night." Jane whined.

"And since when did we get a new medical examiner?" Jane asked, looking between Frost and Korsak. She knew Pike was retiring but she didn't know he was retiring so soon.

"Rizzoli you seriously need to start reading your emails." Frost laughed.

"I've not read my work emails for the past five years and I'm not starting now." Jane grinned.

"Well if you'd read your emails, you'd see we have a new Chief Medical Examiner starting and she's meant to be good." Frost said.

"Apparently she's the best, she's called Doctor I-" Korsak was cut short by one of the uniformed officers entering the room.

"Detective Rizzoli." A young black haired boy said, playing with his hat.

"Yeah?" Jane said.

"Detective Crowe wants you up stairs, apparently there's something you need to see." The younger boy said nervously.

Jane nodded and turned to the two older men.

"Coming Frost?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm gonna see what I can get out of this laptop." The black man said as he began to fiddle with the laptop that was on the coffee table in front of the body.

Jane smiled and walked towards the stairs, the young rookie not far behind.

* * *

Maura was late arriving at the Crime scene as she had to head to Boston Police Head quarters to pick up her identification card or she would have be unable to have access to the crime scene. As she pulled up to the crime scene in black Mercedes, she was not at all surprised to see camera crews and reporters outside the large house. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out of her car and began to walk up the small patio garden. However what the Doctor was surprised about was what the reporters were asking.

"Doctor Isles, your first crime scene as Chief Medical Examiner, how does it feel to be back?" A blonde woman asked who Maura knew was called Kitty from previous interviews.

"I'll have a statement for you later tonight Kitty." Maura said, as she walked past.

"We're not interested in the murder; we're interested in you returning to Boston after ten years. How does it feel to be back and in a new job?" The woman continued as she pushed the microphone towards Maura.

Maura shook her head and continued walking. She was only back in Boston a month and the press were already all over her and even at crime scenes. She wished the reporters had a bit of respect for the place of someone's death. Maura began to worry when she saw a few officers by the yellow tape shaking their heads at the press; she hoped her first impression wouldn't be ruined with the camera crew following her around.

"Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner." Maura stated her tone professional.

Officer Kal had no interest in the woman he continued to chew his gum with an open mouth and carried on writing down on his clip board. The man didn't even bother lifting the tape for the Doctor.

Maura shrugged it off and crouched under the tape herself and began walking to the door.

"Couldn't leave the press at home. Typical rich folks." Officer Kal said with a slight laugh.

Maura brushed him off and continued into the house, she placed on her own blue gloves that she brought with her and placed a protective cover over her heels before walking further into the house.

As Maura walked into the living room, all eyes in the room turned to her, instantly making the Doctor nervous. Maura just stood there, she didn't want to just in without introducing herself but nobody made the effort to approach her. It wasn't until a young black man and an older middle aged man walked up to her did she begin to relax.

"You must be Doctor Isles." Korsak said, noticing her medical bag and gloves.

"I'm Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak." The older man said holding out his hand.

"Doctor Maura Isles." The honey blonde replied as she took his hand and shook it.

"I've ensured nobody has touched the body, it's been left as the uniformed officers found it. Your morgue assistants are in the back garden, out of the way awaiting your arrival." Korsak informed the slightly younger woman.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. It's unreal just how much Detectives touching or even moving the body in the slightly can destroy evidence." Maura said as she placed her bag down on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Doctor Isles. Would you mind just waiting for another Detective before you start examining the body? She'll want to be here for the examination." Frost interrupted.

"I guess but how long? Every second I stand here not examining the body, a bit of forensic evidences is lost." Maura said as she searched through her bag.

"Not long, I think she's just in the kitchen." Frost said as he was certain he just saw Jane talking to Crowe.

Frost began to walk towards the kitchen to get Jane when Crowe came walking out shaking his head.

"Is Rizzoli in there?" Frost asked the passing man.

"Yeah. She's in a hell of a mood." Crowe said huffing.

"Doctor Isles, she's just in here I've you'd like to come through." Frost asked.

Maura nodded and walked around the couch to follow the black man into the kitchen.

As the two got closer, Maura was smiling at all the passing men who were looking at her; it wasn't until a deep voice got her attention.

"Sorry I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Detective Barry Frost but just call me Frost." Frost said as the two made their way to the kitchen. A bell went off in Maura's head and she didn't have a clue why.

Maura was walking behind Frost and she spotted a group of people in the kitchen, there was a tall woman who she assumed was the lead Detective on the case stood in the middle, one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the cupboards. Maura smirked as one of the crime techs nearly fell over himself to take a photo. This woman was obviously someone with authority.

Maura smiled and was looking at the black man and the back of the tall woman as Detective Frost spoke.

"Doctor Isles, I'd like you to meet our lead detective on the case…."

Maura's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when that tall woman turned around, she knew the second hazel green eyes met brown ones who it was.

"…Jane Rizzoli." Frost finished.

Maura froze, and she watched Jane's eyes widen and mirrored her expression. This was the same girl, now a woman who Maura had an affair with. This was the woman whose heart Maura broke. This was the woman Maura hadn't seen nor heard from for ten years. And a woman she was indeed. Jane was always tall but now, being fully grown she was about three inches taller than Maura and was skinny yet toned. Her long black hair was still thick and wavy but was pulled back into a high pony tail, just like the first day Maura met her. Her skin was a lot more tanned and many shades darker than Maura's skin tone. Jane was still such a natural beauty but her features were more defined and matured. Her eye brows were still thick but shaped properly to highlight her forever deep dark brown eyes, still those dark eyes she watched fall apart when she left her. Jane's cheek bones were high and bold making her face look older. Her nose was still crooked but added character to that face. Her lips were darker pink and again just like the first time Maura met her, hung open showing off large perfectly white teeth. Maura had to admit Jane looked so grown up and absolutely, breathtakingly stunning.

Jane was wearing a grey blazer that was far too big for her but was suitable for work. She had a maroon t-shirt on that was tucked into black slacks with a lighter black belt holding a badge, phone and a gun and she had blue latex gloves on, similar to Maura's. The Doctor began to remember the lack of dress sense Jane had.

Once Maura's eyes finished racking up her body, her mind was bringing back all those memories she had forgotten. All the things she locked away in her mind. Maura watched Jane's face hold a shocked expression before it turned angry and bold. The dark haired woman didn't smile, she didn't blink and from what Maura could see, she didn't breathe. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat; she was terrified of the reaction her presence, after all these years, would bring out in Jane.

* * *

When Jane made her way upstairs, she dragged her feet the whole way. She just wanted to go home to Riley and snuggle up in bed, not spend ages waiting for the medical examiner to turn up, only to spend sleepless hours tracking down the murder. As she followed the young officer down the hallway, he led her into a rather large bed room where Detective Crowe and a few officers were stood.

"About time Rizzoli." Crowe commented.

"I was busy with the body." Jane snapped back, she hated this man. She'd love him to give her a reason to kick her off her case.

"Bet you were." Crowe mocked.

"What is it Crowe?" Jane asked cutting to the chase.

"Look around you." He said.

Jane rolled her eyes and did; she noticed the room had been ransacked.

"So it was a robbery gone wrong?" The same officer who got Jane asked.

"No." Jane said.

"Someone looking for something?" The boy guessed again

"No." Jane replied.

"Well wha-" The younger boy asked.

"Look around you. What do you see?" Jane said, hoping to give the boy some experience.

"A mess." He replied, earning a laugh from Crowe.

"There's no women's clothing, jewellery." Jane said shaking her head.

"So?" The boy said feeling confident as Crowe was laughing at his jokes.

Jane walked towards the dressed and picked up a photo frame, as she walked past the uniformed officer she slammed the frame in his stomach.

"Ow!" The boy said in a high pitched tone.

"There's a wife." Jane said as she walked towards the door.

"Next time Crowe, send a real officer to the crime scene. Not this knuckle head." Jane snapped as she walked back towards the stairs. The smirk dropped from Crowe's face and the young officer turned bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

When Jane made her way back down stairs, she walked into the kitchen and noticed a lot of the cupboards were opened. Seeing no evidence markers anywhere, she grabbed a passing crime tech.

"Has anyone processed this room?" Jane asked.

"No mam-Detective." The man stuttered.

"Well, start taking pictures." Jane snorted.

The man looked nervous, he began taking random photos, he wasn't even taking photos of anything useful, or of what could be considered as evidence.

"Jesus why is this crime scene full of idiots?! Here take pictures of this." Jane said indicating to the open draw that was full of bank statements and receipts.

"This." She continued pointing to the opened cupboards with food in.

"Take a few of them." Jane continued as she pointed to the cans on the floor. She was pretty sure she knew what had happened in here.

Jane was stood with one hand resting on her hips and the other pointing to the different parts of the kitchen that needed to be photo graphed. She was so annoyed at these amateurs at the crime scene; she just wanted to go home.

"Having fun Rizzoli?" Crowe mocked for the third time this evening.

"Do something useful for a damn change Crowe." Jane snapped before she turned her attention back to the crime tech.

"Take pictures of those fallen items over there." Jane demanded the crime tech, before she smirked as he nearly fell over.

As Jane was watching the crime tech, she heard heavy footsteps in the kitchen before she heard Frosts voice.

"Doctor Isles, I'd like you to meet our lead detective on the case…."

Jane was certain she misheard what Frost said and turned around to face the man but found her dark brown eyes meeting hazel green ones. Jane felt her chest tighten, it couldn't be, could it?

"…Jane Rizzoli." Jane barely heard Frost finished.

Jane felt light headed, she watched as Maura seemed frozen. The second Jane saw her, she gasped.

This was the woman Jane had been in love with, the woman Jane once wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the woman who broke her heart and the woman Jane _loathed_.

* * *

Over the past ten years, Maura hadn't changed that much. She still had golden honey blonde hair, which was straight and shorter than what it used to be hanging just past her shoulders. Her skin was still as creamy white as ever. She had neatly trimmed eye brows which were just above those same hazel green eyes. Her nose was still small and button like. She still had wet pinks lips that seemed parted in shocked. Her face had little make up on; she had a light foundation on that highlighted her complexion and black eye shadow to define her eyes. The Doctor still had a wonderful body, she was slim but with curves in all the right places. However Maura looked a lot older, she had wrinkles and what people referred to as worry lines, these ten year seemed to have aged her but she still looked good, beautiful in fact.

Maura was wearing a black blazer suit with a lighter charcoal top that was tucked into a black skirt to match the blazer. She had black tights on her legs and two inch long black heeled boots. Jane noticed Maura was wearing the Peridot Jane had bought her ten years ago and a silver watch, the Doctor always was fashionable and one to accessorize. Maura looked like she was about to walk down a cat walk rather than deal with a crime scene. Jane noticed she had blue latex gloves on and a BPD id was clipped to her blazer pocket. It wasn't until then did Jane realise Maura was the new Chief Medical Examiner.

Ten years it had taken Jane to learn to get over the Doctor, after ten years Jane had finally allowed herself to fall in love with someone else, ten years of different traumas all without the woman Jane needed, ten years it took for Jane to feel happy and now ten years later, the woman who caused all the heart break and pain, the woman who had ruined Jane's entire childhood, had just walked back into her life.

_Ten years was all it took for Maura Isles to return._


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Once Jane got over the initial shock that the new Chief Medical Examiner was Maura, she couldn't find her breath. The detective simply walked out of the room, and away from the crime scene. Once she was out of sight she practically ran down the hallway and out of the door. Jane needed air, yet when she was outside, it felt just as it had inside, and the air just wasn't satisfying her lungs. Noticing the reporters down the path she moved to the side of the house where she would be alone and her body hunched over as she began to dry heave. This wasn't happening, it wouldn't be happening, it couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, just a sick dream. A dream just like Hoyt, but this time when she'd wake up it would be her living nightmare.

Maura was the new Chief Medical Examiner, _Maura_. Jane simply could not believe it. The woman she had fought so hard to get over, the women who left her, the woman she hadn't seen for ten years was the new Chief Medical Examiner. Jane would have to work with this woman closely every day for the rest of her career. Not only would she be forced into being a part of her career life but also her personal life since normally, being a detective, Jane brought her work home with her.

Jane continued to cough and splutter, she felt sick, shocked, hurt, annoyed and so many emotions mixed into one she just wanted to run away. But Jane Rizzoli didn't run from Hoyt and she sure as hell wasn't going to run from Maura Isles. Despite Maura being a much more difficult aspect of Jane's life to deal with. Right now, Jane would rather face Hoyt all over again than have to be in the same room as _Maura goddamn Isles._

Maura Isles, Jane was surprised she wasn't using Maura Faulkner as her name just to rub salt into her wounds. Jane began to wonder if she was still married to that arrogant pig, and if they had any more children. She wondered what Hope and Charles would be doing. She wondered if Constance was still alive. The more Jane wondered about her past life with Maura, the angrier Jane felt herself becoming. Jane loathed this woman, the woman who took two amazingly intelligent and beautiful children away from her, the woman who ruined Jane's chances of a good education, the woman who broke Jane's heart.

As Jane thought about it, she felt anger overtake her shock and she suddenly felt enraged. Standing up properly, Jane clenched her scarred hands into fists and tried to think of a way to calm down. There was no way she could walk back to that crime scene with this woman there. Jane sighed; this was going to be how she felt every day of her working life as long as Maura was working in the same building.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane looked back at her before she seemed to come out of her trance and walk out of the room. Maura felt as though her heart had stopped completely. She couldn't believe this was happening, she had dreamed about this moment for the past ten years, the moment she'd see Jane and everything would be fine. She imagined they would be able to leave the past in the past, but the look on Jane's face told Maura different. The now fully grown woman looked confused, hurt and then angry, Maura was surprised Jane hadn't completely lost it with her, knowing the woman used to have a temper. Maura was beginning to panic, this was not the first impression she wanted to make at a new job, and she held it together hoping none of the other detectives would notice the moment between the two. Jane Rizzoli, the loud mouthed, proud, protective and loving teenager Maura used to know was now a detective, _Detective Jane Rizzoli._

_Rizzoli_, Maura was surprised the girl hadn't married, unless she kept her name. Maura decided she was going to look for a ring when and if the woman came back. Maura began to think about the past, she thought about that day she destroyed the young girl. Maura had never forgiven herself for what she said and did that day, she had to put her family first and the only way to do that was to hurt Jane. Now, ten years later, Maura knew that was the worst mistake she had ever made. Maura suddenly felt so ashamed of herself, it's not that she didn't hate herself after doing it, but that now she could see Jane and the hurting in her features that tore apart Maura's heart even more.

Maura began to wonder if Jane ever told anyone, did she tell her partners of a love affair she had with an older woman who broke her heart? Did they know that woman was standing in their crime scene? Maura wished she could get five minutes alone with Jane to talk and explain, but she would have to wait. Despite everything, Maura was a professional and she wasn't going to have this out with Jane in the middle of a crime scene. She only hoped the girl felt the same.

"Doctor Isles…are you okay?" Frost asked the older woman.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Maura smiled.

"You seem a bit spooked?" Frost questioned.

"I apologize, Detective Rizzoli reminds me of someone I used to know." Maura said, smiling as she began to grab the items she needed from her bag. Frost just nodded and gave Korsak a look.

"I'll go check on Rizzoli." Frost announced.

"I'll be examining the body before more forensic evidence gets lost…" Maura trailed off to let Frost know she wasn't going to wait forever. Frost nodded before heading out of the room.

* * *

"Rizzoli?" Frost said as he stood not too far away from his heaving partner.

Jane's thoughts of hatred and anger and hurt were interrupted by her partner.

"You okay? You kinda just ran out on the new Medical Examiner." Frost laughed.

Jane felt her fist clenched once again at the mention of that woman.

"She seemed pretty taken back too. Did something happen?" Frost asked.

"I'm fine Frost. That crime scene was just a bit... woah." Jane tried to shrug it off, however, her younger partner wasn't stupid, he knew it was nothing to do with the gruesomeness of the crime scene but decided to let it slip for now.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Frost played along. Jane continued to nod as she wiped the saliva from her chin.

"You okay to come back in? Doctor Isles is insisting she starts examining the body before more forensic evidence is lost." Frost said as he pointed back to the house.

Jane turned her head to the side and tried not to lose her cool. How could Maura just walk onto her crime scene and start making demands, on her first day mind you. Jane was ready to go head to head with this woman. Shaking off her need to punch someone, Jane stomped back to the crime scene. Jane had to remind herself, she was at work.

* * *

When Jane walked back in, she saw Doctor Isles crouched slightly over the body measuring the size of the gash in his neck. The woman never made a move to look at Jane but the Detective could feel her watching from the corner of her eye. Jane rolled her eyes as she noticed Crowe was back in the room with two officers and they were standing behind Maura ogling at her ass and whispering. Another thing to piss Jane off; immature ass holes.

"Ten centimetres." Maura thought out loud.

"I'll give her my ten centimetres." Jane's detective hearing heard one of the uniforms say to Crowe. Jane noticed Maura tensed and wondered if she heard it too. Shrugging it off, she continued to listen to the examination of the victim.

"Carotid artery and jugular have been lacerated." Maura mumbled as she squinted her eyes.

"What's odd is how careless it is." Maura commented as she looked up at Detective Frost.

"So what it was done by an amateur? Someone without training of some sort?" Frost asked, wanting to confirm.

"By the looks of this wound…" Maura hesitated as she straightened up.

"I would say it was done on impulse. It wasn't premeditated." Maura said, nodding between the two male detectives.

"What the murder or the cause of death?" Frost questioned, finding the Doctor's inability to answer a simple question rather confusing.

"In my professional opinion the way of murdering the victim wasn't premeditated, they didn't think it through. However the murder, I'm not sure. That's your job." Maura said bluntly. Frost could have taken Maura professionalism offensively, but he didn't, he nodded and smiled.

"Jesus talk about a stick up her ass." Jane heard being whispered, she could feel herself becoming even angrier but once again she brushed it off.

Maura shook her head and leaned back down to get a closer look at the body.

"Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." Maura informed.

"It's not disfiguring." She continued.

"Looks pretty disfiguring to me." Korsak joked earning a smile from the Doctor.

"By the looks of these wounds, I'd say the murderer obviously hit the man with something hard, effectively breaking his nose and sending him into a daze before grabbing a sharp object and slitting his throat, once again making me come to the conclusion the way of murdering him wasn't planned." Maura informed as she chanced a glance at Jane, whose eyes were pinned on the victim.

"What do you think Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, noticing his former partner was very quiet.

"Well-to-do couple." Jane started as she looked around the room.

"No signs of forced entry, so our victim knew his killer?" Jane questioned, looking towards Frost and Korsak from confirmation; they both nodded.

"We can't find or get hold of the wife and a lot of the female clothing and jewellery has been removed." Jane sighed.

"My bets the wife." Jane shrugged, it was a gut feeling. Jane and Maura stepped aside as two morgue techs came to move the body with permission from Maura.

"They were at home watching television, he what? Doesn't pick up his dirty laundry, the wife nags at him? He's sick of her always nagging, she sick of him being a slob. It turns into a nasty fight, she whacks him…" Jane trailed off as he eyes followed the crime scene.

"With that?" Jane pointed to the heavy object covered in blood on the floor.

"Then grabs the closest thing to her which happened to be a kitchen knife?" Jane asked, surprisingly looking to Maura to confirm the theory.

"Possibly, I won't know until I do comparison tests in the lab." Maura shrugged.

"I noticed in the kitchen a set of knives on the worktop, one missing. Frost." Jane asked, nodding towards the kitchen. Her partner knowing exactly what she was asking walked off into the kitchen.

"He's coming out of rigor." One of the morgue assistants said.

"You want us to crack him?" The black man asked.

"No, put him on his side." Maura said, pointing a pen at the young man as she continued to write her notes.

"Detectives, I'll be doing the autopsy in the morning." Maura announced as she began to pack up her items, happy she'd retrieved everything she needed from the crime scene.

"Hey Doctor Isles?" Crowe shouted out, making the honey blonde turned to face his direction.

"Yes?" Maura asked as she turned to face the other detective.

"Can I come to the autopsy tonight?" Crowe teased as he thrust his hips forward. Maura's mouth hung open; she was so shocked at the man she didn't know what to do or say.

"That's it. Crowe get off my crime scene, you're off this case." Jane snapped.

"What?" Crowe asked as he stopped laughing.

"You heard me, off my case." Jane repeated.

"You don't have the authority to kick me off this case." The tanned man smirked.

"As lead Detective on this case, I have the authority to kick whomever I want off my case. You have been nothing but useless all night and I'm sure Doctor Isles, is sick and tired of your vulgar comments. I know I am." Jane gritted her teeth, she hated this man.

"Now get off my crime scene." The Italian finished, happy with how embarrassed and small she made Crowe look.

Maura smiled as Detective Crowe walked out of the house with his tail between his legs. She was glad and grateful to see how protective Jane still was.

"Jane, thank y-" Maura tried, but she was ignored.

"Frost? You okay to process the rest of the house?" Jane shouted, ensuring he heard her from the kitchen. The black man nodded.

"I'm heading home. See you tomorrow." Jane nodded to Korsak, avoiding Maura as she walked out of the house.

Maura quickly grabbed her bag, told the morgue techs what to do before she ran out of the house and tried to catch up with Jane, only to find the Detective was long gone, however the news reporters were still there.

* * *

When Jane got home, it was nearing on two in the morning, she had never been happier to find Riley still awake sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." The woman greeted.

"I am so glad you're awake." Jane smiled, shrugging off her blazer jacket, letting it fall to the floor before she collapsed on the couch on top of her lover and hiding her face in her torso.

"You looked tired." Riley pulled Jane's hair loose from the tie.

"I am." Jane muffled into the gray shirt.

"Bad case?" Riley whispered as she ran her hands through her partner's hair.

"Kinda, pretty sure the wife's the killer." Jane mumbled into her girlfriend's body.

"What's on your mind then?" Riley whispered.

"I-nothing much…" Jane hesitated and it didn't pass Riley.

"Jane baby." Riley warned as she knew there was something more.

"What's wrong?" Riley pressed.

"Just Crowe being a dick." Jane laughed.

"I kicked him off my case." The Italian cringed, she didn't want to lie to Riley but she also didn't want to tell her that the woman she had once mentioned as the love of her life was back in town and would be working with her daily. Riley was always the jealous type and for once Jane was glad she left Maura nameless.

"Oh baby…" Riley laughed. Jane sat up into the sitting position and kicked off her socks, shoes and pants.

"I'm sorry I had to leave earlier." Jane rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's okay." Riley smirked.

The darker tanned woman got up from the couch and got on her knees in front of Jane, the Detective was busy rubbing her eyes to notice. Before Jane knew what was happening, Riley yanked down her boy shorts and spread her legs.

"Hey-woah." Jane jumped as she looked down into those dark eyes.

"I hope you're not too tired to finish." Riley teased.

"Well, I gue-oh fuck." Jane moaned as Riley used two fingers to part Jane's lips before she teased her clit. Jane moaned and grabbed a handful of dark hair, holding the darker woman closer.

_This was just what she needed._

* * *

When Maura pulled up to her house no more than twenty minutes after leaving the crime scene, she was surprised to see the flashing of the television reflecting through her joint kitchen and living room. The honey blonde locked the door and slipped her heels off before she walked into her living room to find her son slumped out on the couch, popcorn and bottles of root beer all over the coffee table.

"Charles how many times have I asked yo-" Maura began.

"To use a coaster. I know mama." The oldest boy nodded.

"So why don't you?" Maura laughed. The older boy shrugged.

"Why are you still up darling?" Maura asked as she sighed.

"Wanted to make sure you got home safe." The boy said avoiding eye contact.  
It was times like this Maura loved how different Charles was from his father.

"Where did my little boy go?" Maura teased as she ruffled his dark brown hair much like she used to as a child.

"Took the role as man of the house." Charles mumbled.

"Charles." Maura warned, she didn't want this argument now.

"No, don't you defend him." Charles snapped as he stood up. He was much taller than his mother. At sixteen he looked more like a twenty year old, a trait he got from his father.

"He's still your father." Maura argued as she placed her hand on her hip.

"As father is someone who helps raise his children. Ian is not my father; he's just my sperm donor." Charles snapped, he loathed his father. Over the years, Ian had more to do with his daughter than his son; the boy found it difficult to bond with his father after everything he'd seen happen over the years. He'd simply grown apart from his father. Maura shook her head, there was no way the two men in her life would rebuild their relationship ever again.

"Charles, be grateful you still have your father." Maura's voice broke; she missed her father so much. The older boy was on his way of walking out of the room until he heard his mother say that. Stopping he turned around and walked back to his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry mama. I know you miss him. I miss Grandpapa too." The older boy said before squeezing his mother tightly causing her to laugh.

"So, how was your first crime scene as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?" Charles smirked.

"It was…eventful." Maura said, remembering her run in with Jane. She didn't know whether to bring Jane up or not, they hadn't spoken about the teenager years.

"I met an old frien-acquaintance." Maura said, correcting herself.

"Oh, that's great! So you have a friend to work with!" Charles smiled happily.

Yes and no." Maura cringed, it wasn't that easy.

"Anyway, come on, let's get to bed, it's nearly two." Maura said changing the subject, hoping her son wouldn't pick up on it. Charles noticed this sudden change in the conversation and decided to leave it rest. His mother would talk when she was ready.

"Night mama." The boy said, kissing her cheek before he headed upstairs.

"Night baby." Maura replied.

Once she was certain her son was up the stairs, Maura grabbed a glass of white wine before drinking it in one. The Doctor kept replaying today over in her head, she couldn't believe she saw Jane after ten years. She learn to forget about the teenager, forget about the affair, she learnt to deal with it, but now Maura wasn't so sure what to do. Everything came flooding back; from the moment their lips touched to the day she ended the affair. Ten years later, life was testing her.

_Tomorrow morning was going to be a living hell._

* * *

The next morning, Jane had gotten up extra early so that she could go into work and talk to the lieutenant. Arriving at the precinct, she was glad to see his car in the lot.

"Rizzoli." Officer Jenkins smiled.

"Mornin' Jenkins." Jane nodded, she loved Jenkins, he was such a polite, caring young man and he absolutely adored children.

* * *

The Italian headed for the elevator preparing herself for what she was about to do. Once Jane was upstairs, she headed for Cavanaugh's office and knocked firmly.

"Come in." She heard Sean say.

"Rizzoli, what can I do for you?" The older man asked looking up from his paper work.

"I want to request to work with a different Medical Examiner." Jane blurted out; that was not how she wanted to approach the subject.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli?" Sean laughed as he sat back in his chair with raised his eyebrows.

"I want to work with a different Medical Examiner." Jane repeated as she began to play with her hands.

"What? She's not even been here a day?" Cavanaugh pulled a face, thinking the Italian was pulling his chain.

"I can't-" Jane tried, but it was useless.

"Give Doctor Isles a chance Rizzoli. I know it's odd not being the only female on the force anymore but-"

"What? No. It's nothing to do with her being a female and what about Chang?" Jane scoffed.

"Susie Chang never leaves that damn lab; she's hardly a member of the squad." Sean laughed hoping to lighten the mood. Jane pulled a face at the mention of Susie. Jane lost count of the amount of times she'd saved Jane's ass with her science stuff. Brushing it off, she continued with the matter at hand.

"Please sir, I never asked for anything. In the past five years I've done nothing out of line, I've caught a lot of criminals and sought out the dirty cops. Just please, _please_ assign me a new Medical Examiner." Jane practically begged.

"Rizzoli you don't understand I can't." Sean shrugged.

"I hired her because she is the best at what she does. Due to recent budget cuts in our department, I had to hire someone who was good at what they do and wouldn't need assistances…"Sean trailed off.

"I can't afford to hire another Medical Examiner whether they're a genius like Doctor Isles or a trainee. She is the only Medical Examiner we're having and she's highly recommended so I'm sorry Rizzoli you're stuck with her." The older man said.

"But-" Jane tried.

"Sorry Rizzoli, my hands are tied." Sean huffed.

"But sir! You don't understand." Jane snapped.

"Jesus Rizzoli stuck it up and deal with whatever problem you have against the woman. I've seen you face psychopaths and murders; yet you're trying to run away from a woman without giving her a chance." The lieutenant said knowing what he'd said would motivate the young detective.

"I am _not_ running away!" Jane yelled.

"Then get your ass to your desk and solve this murder." The lieutenant barked. Jane rolled her eyes and walked out of her bosses' office, shutting the door with a slam before she stormed off to her desk.

_The older man smirked, he knew Jane Rizzoli like the back of his hand.  
_

* * *

Once Maura had greeted everyone, especially a very enthusiastic Susie Chang, who had talked nonstop about how Maura was her idol, the older woman began to feel comfortable and in her element. Susie was polite enough to show her around the bottom floor and informed the Doctor that she had gone to the effort of cleaning Maura's office for her knowing she'd most likely want to decorate.

Two and a half hours into Maura's first official day at the office she found herself done with the weapon comparisons and could officially confirm that the weapon used to slit the throat of the victim was the missing kitchen knife Jane had spotted.

Maura was waiting nervously for the Detectives to come down to the morgue. She had texted all three of them informing that she had identified the murder weapon and was now pacing around in her morgue. Maura nearly fell over when the door to the morgue opened.

"Woah, careful there doc." Frost smirked. Maura shrugged it off with a toothy grin and smiled at the two detectives.

"Settled in alright?" Korsak asked.

Maura had to admit she liked these two men, Frost was energetic and eager to learn with his questions, whereas Korsak was laid back, didn't interfere but watched everything that happened.

"Yes, thank you. Although I must admit I want my office redecorated, it looks so dull and plain." Maura scoffed.

"Not on the tax payers money I hope." Korsak teased.

"Oh no. Out of my own pocket, of course." Maura defended.

"It was a joke, Doc." Korsak threw the younger woman a crooked grin.

"Oh, sorry I don't always understand sarcasm." Maura tilted her head, trying to understand the funny side to the joke. Korsak smiled, for someone who was a genius, she sure was socially awkward.

A silence overtook the room as nobody spoke. Korsak and Frost were waiting for the Doctor to show them the evidence she discovered, Susie was waiting for her mentor and idol to begin and Maura was waiting for a certain dark haired detective.

"Err Doc, are you gonna start?" Frost asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, isn't Detective Rizzoli joining us?" Maura asked.

"No, she insisted on catching up with her paperwork, which, if you knew Rizzoli, it's a damn miracle." Everyone in the room laughed, except Maura.

* * *

Around two o'clock, the detectives hadn't gotten much further in their search for Gale Yaeger. Between the three of them, they had come to the conclusion the woman murdered her husband in a fit of rage, but simply had no proof to go off, they were just waiting for Doctor Isles to find something, anything on the body.

"I've had enough. I'm gonna head to the bank and see if they'll give us any more information that they won't give over the phone. Maybe we can get a better insight to where she may have headed." Frost mumbled as she put on his blazer and headed for the door.

"That's a good idea Frost. I'm going to grab a sandwich from the Deli downtown, you two want anything?" The older man asked while stretching.

"I'll grab something on my way back." Frost nodded.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Jane replied as her spinning in her chair came to a halt.

"Suit yourself." Korsak teased as he headed out of the bulletin.

Not long after both Korsak and Frost left, the Italian's computer screen froze and she was slowly losing her temper with the piece of crap.

"Oh come on!" Jane yelled as she whacked the frozen monitor.

"Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh yelled through the bullpen.

"What? That normally works on TV." Jane joked as she stopped abusing Government property.

"Would you like to tell me why you're sitting here and don't have your skinny ass down in the morgue?" The older man snapped as he stopped at Jane's desk.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Jesus Rizzoli. I know you don't like the woman but ignoring her calls? I thought you were better than that!" Sean shook his head at the young detective. Jane suddenly remembered she'd put her phone on silent to avoid Maura's constant texts.

"Sir I-" Jane tried to explain.

"She's got a match on a finger print now get your ass down there and solve his damn case. I've got the Governor up my ass." Jane's boss said before he stormed off into his office.

Jane slammed the down arrow on the elevator when she realized she didn't have a choice but to go and see the Doctor. She only hoped Susie would be around, the girl seemed to adore Jane for an unknown reason and it wouldn't be too difficult to keep her in the room. Jane was annoyed at herself, why didn't she offer to go the bank or pick up a sandwich for a late lunch.

* * *

Jane was mumbling all sorts under her breath when she arrived at the bottom floor of the building to find it strangely empty. Walking towards the morgue, Jane took a deep breath when she noticed Maura had her back to the door as she was busy looking at her laptop.

"Here goes." Jane whispered.

"Doctor Isles, you have a match on the finger print?" Jane's tone was professional as she announced her arrival and obviously surprised the Doctor.

Maura nodded as she walked over to the Detective and handed her the folder, watching as the Italian snatched it out of her hands and began to read.

"I knew it." Jane mumbled when she looked down at the picture of Gale Yeager, apparently she was arrested for being drunk and disorderly five years ago, only to have the charges dismissed.

"I've not seen you all day." Maura stated as Jane skimmed through the file.

"Yeah, well, I don't tend to hang out in the morgue." Jane huffed; her eyes remained on the folder.

"Funny, I've been texting you all day with important details about your case and not once have I had a reply." Maura looked at Jane, determined to get the young detective to look at her. Jane closed the file harshly and clenched her jaw.

"Bad timing." Jane gritted out through her teeth as she turned to head for the door.

"You can't avoid me forever Jane. We're going to be working together and closely." Maura said, trying to pull the detective in.

"We need to talk." Maura continued.

"No, we don't Doctor. We both know what you did. We've both moved on, let's just get on with our jobs and leave the past in the past." Jane stated, acting mature about this.

"But Jane I need to-I want to explain-I." Maura started, hoping the detective would listen. Jane froze when Maura apologized, she didn't want this, she didn't need her apology, not now. She was too late.

"I never meant to hurt you." Maura whispered, happy she'd got the detectives attention.

"H-hope and Charles missed you they-"

"No!" Jane shouted.

"No, I don't want to know. I don't want to know about you or your life." Jane clenched her fist.

"Well I want to tell you." Maura snapped.

Jane stood there shaking her head, she couldn't bear to listen to this, but she found her body unwilling to move. Some part of Jane needed to hear this.

"Don't do this." Jane asked.

"Jane I need to do this, I've been carrying this guilt around with me for too long. I need to forgive myself-I-I nee-" Maura stuttered.

"Forgive yourself?" Jane laughed as she finally turned to face the older woman.

"I don't care what you need. I really don't." Jane shook her head.

"H-hope asked about you every single day." Maura started, finding her voice shaky.

"Every morning she would ask '_Where's Jayne_?' Or '_Why didn't Jayne come with us?_' Maura took a breath; the first few months were hard.

"She asked everyday-un-until she was old enough to realize you weren't coming back." Maura's voice trembled.

"She missed you. Charles missed you. I missed you. I-I never meant for this to-I didn't mean to end-"Maura struggled to hold back her tears.

"Yo-left-You left me! " Jane screamed.

"I didn't-I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave you!" Jane cried out, all the mixed emotions, pain, hurt and heartbreak she had kept in over the past ten years were making themselves known.

"You-you packed up and left. You moved to a different country. You wouldn't tell me where you were going because you knew I'd follow." Jane shouted.

"I-Ian and I we-" Maura tried, but it was no use.

"He could have been killed at any minute Maura; did he ever consider that he could have left his children fatherless and his wife a widow?" Jane laughed, completely ignoring the stuttering Doctor's excuses.

"Jane that's not fair. He was doing his job, helping other people, saving lives that where he felt his place wa-" Maura tried to defend her husband

"His place was with you! His place was being a father to his children and a damn husband to his wife!" Jane yelled her voice echoing off the walls. A few crime techs stopped in the hallways and watched the two women argue.

Maura was speechless and didn't realize she'd started crying. The emotion was raw, but understandable. This conversation had been put off for ten years and it was Maura's fault. She made the mistake; she left Jane. She broke Jane's heart. The detective was right, how could she forgive herself if Jane's hadn't even forgiven her? It didn't work that way.

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed, she refused to allow Maura to see her like this. After all these years, Maura didn't deserve to be in the presence of the young girl but she was. As Jane wiped her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the same diamond ring on the honey blonde's finger.

"You're still married to him." Jane mumbled, not sure if it was a question or a statement, however Maura just nodded in agreement. Jane laughed through her hidden tears, typical she thought. The two women stood in the morgue, both with red eyes and stuffy noses.

"I waited for you Maura. I waited, every day I would stand outside the gate to your house for hours, whether it was raining or snowing just hoping you would return." Jane's voice was steady and bold, whereas Maura's heart broke at the image of a younger Jane sat outside her house in the freezing cold, hoping, praying for that warmth to return to her heart.

"I hoped you'd simply come back because you for forgot something in that big house of yours. I just needed to see you one last time." Jane cleared her throat.

"I even waited when people were viewing your house. I watched as loved ones, couples with children came by to view your house. As the weeks went by I watched as a sold sign appeared in your garden." Jane could feel her chest tightening at the memory.

"I waited until I came back one evening and saw this young pregnant couple moving boxes and furniture into your house." Jane nodded to herself; she could picture the memory in her head as if it was yesterday.

"Finally, I realized you were _never_ coming back." Jane looked into Maura's hazel green eyes, those eyes, she used to get lost in, those eyes she loved.

"You took them from me Maura. The children and you, you guys were my life and you took that away from me." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"At eighteen you stole everything _you_ made me fall in love with. You just picked up and left. How could you have done that to me?" Jane questioned, finding herself desperate to know the answer, the real answer.

"How could I ever forgive you?" Jane waited for an answer.

"I was married Jane! I-I didn't have a choice." Maura yelled, unable to control her tears.

"That never stopped you fucking me did it?" Jane scoffed.

"You had a choice Maura, everyone has a choice. Don't you dare stand there and tell me you didn't have a choice." Jane's voice shook with anger.

"And now, now you just reappear in my life, just when everything was finally perfect." Jane said, slumping her shoulders, this conversation wasn't only painful, but it was draining all the energy from the Italian.

"That was never my intention Jane, I swear. Believe me when I say I had no idea you worked here." Maura begged.

"But I couldn't pass an opportunity like this up Jane. I've been waiting for an offer like this my whole career." Maura tried to reason.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever said to me was a lie." Jane laughed.

"What do you want me to do Jane? Quit the job I just started? Ask for a transfer?" Maura shouted, as she moved closer to Jane.

"Oh no, I wouldn't give you the pleasure. Just stay the _hell_ away from me." Jane took a threatening step closer to the Doctor with a pointed finger raised.

"At work, it's _Detective Rizzoli._"

"You see me out of work, it's _Detective Rizzoli_."

"You see me out with the boys, it's _Detective Rizzoli."_

"You do not approach me for any other reason than work related. Do you understand?"

Jane was so close to the Doctor she could smell her perfume, staring into those hazel eyes as if she was a suspect; she waited, waited for an answer.

* * *

When Jane pointed her finger at Maura, it was then she noticed the scar on her hand, she pulled a face when she realised it on the other hand too. _Matching scars_, Maura began to wonder what had happened, but forgot the thought as she found herself unable to look at Jane, she was ashamed of herself and all the pain she had caused, she simply nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now let me get on with my job, there's a fucking killer on the loose." Jane mumbled as she stomped out of the morgue.

The Detective headed for the door, but she banged into someone and her badge dropped from her belt.

As she was about to bend down and pick it up, she found herself staring into those all too familiar eyes.

_Could this day get any worse?_


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Oh, I am so sorry." A sweet voice said as they bent down to pick up Jane's dropped badge.

"Hey, no it was my fault." Jane mumbled, she could be clumsy sometimes.

"Rizzoli?" A voice of a young girl whispered as she ran her fingers across the _'Rizzoli'_ lettering. Jane pulled a face when the girl looked up and held an expression as though she was trying to place Jane.

"Oh my god. Rizzoli? As in Jane Rizzoli?" The young girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah?" Jane wondered what the girl wanted from Jane, she thought for a split second she might be related to the case, but thought against it as she wouldn't be allowed down in the morgue. The morgue, _Maura's morgue_, the realization dawned on Jane in a matter of seconds, this young girl stood before Jane, holding her badge with a huge smile on her face was a grown up _Hope_.

Jane was surprised by how much she looked like Maura. She was thin and short, much like her mother, but looked very young. She had slightly darker blonde hair than her mother and it had brown highlights running through it. Her face was young, slightly chubby and underdeveloped, Jane remembers she must be around fourteen and guessed she'd not long hit puberty. She had a bunch of freckles running from one cheek, over her nose and to the other cheek.

She had light eyebrows that were left natural, no shape to them with a small button nose down in between. She had the same piercing hazel green eyes as her mother. Those eyes ten years ago, Jane was unable to say no to. Jane had to admit, although she was beautiful and looked a lot like her mother, she had the image of her father, especially the smile.

Before Jane could process what was happening, she felt a weight hit her in her torso and chest and smaller arms wrap around her. The Italian stumbled back slightly, shocked at the sudden embrace and just stood with her arms out in the front of her but not touching the girl.

"Jane, I can believe it's you." Hope snuggled closer to the Italian.

"You still smell the same. Just like lavender." Hope sighed as she tightened her grip on the older woman.

When the young girl felt Jane stiffen and not reciprocate the hug, she pulled back.

"You do remember me don't you Jay?" Hope said a worried look on her face. Jane's heart clenched at the use of the nickname she hadn't heard in ten years.

"Yes, sweetie." Jane replied as she smiled down at the girl. She couldn't help it, the child hadn't done anything wrong, despite how much Jane was loathing her mother, she couldn't deny she hadn't missed this little face.

"You're all grown up." Jane commented as she touched the smaller girl's shoulder. Jane felt her heart start to warm, she couldn't believe Hope remembered her so well, especially her smell, everyone had a certain smell and the child was right, Lavender. Jane had been using the same lavender shampoo for as long as she could remember.

"I am." Hope grinned as she readjusted her school bag on her shoulder.

Jane didn't have to turn around to know Maura was watching them both closely; however, she did see the older woman wipe her eyes frantically in the reflection of the morgues windows in an attempt to hide her tears from her daughter.

Jane suddenly felt guilty for making Maura cry the way she did. It wasn't like the Doctor didn't deserve it, because heaven knows she did. However, Jane didn't want her daughter to see her crying and question why she was upset, knowing herself how heart breaking it is to see your mother cry even over something as simple as spilt milk.

"Look at you from nanny to Officer." Hope handed Jane back her badge.

The younger honey blonde noticed the matching scars on Jane's hand as she took her badge and was about to ask what they were from but remembered her mother saying not to ask people personal questions. Noting to ask her mother later, her attention was back to Jane.

"It's Detective actually." Jane teased as she clipped her badge back on her belt.

"Whoa. Detective Rizzoli. Hey, that has quite the ring to it." Hope joked. Ten years later and she's was still just as cheeky.

"What about you? Enjoying life as a freshman?" Jane asked, genuinely interested in the young girl's life.

"Sophomore actually." Hope corrected bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

"But you're only fourteen?" Jane remembered the girl's birthday wasn't until the end of the year.

"I-I skipped a few years." Hope said shyly.

"Oh wow, that's great." Jane was impressed; she always knew Hope was smart.

"I guess." Hope said shrugging.

"You don't like it?" Jane asked, surprised at how the girl had gone from cheeky to shy.

"I do, but it's a bit boring. I've already learnt most of it." Hope said, she wasn't boasting she was simply unable to lie.

"Can't you just skip another year?" Jane asked, wondering why the child was still in the same year if she'd learnt it all already.

"They asked me to but I didn't want to be in the same year as Charles…." Hope trailed off.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hope. You're obviously extremely intelligent and you shouldn't let anything hold you back." Jane encouraged sensing the girl didn't want to develop in her studies as not to offend her brother.

"I know. Mama says that." The girl replied.

As Hope said that she finally took her eyes off Jane and happened to notice her mother stood in the background.

"Mama? What's wrong?" The younger blonde asked as she rushed past Jane and over to her mother. Jane cringed; she prayed the girl wouldn't notice.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane walked off only to bang into her daughter. Her breath hitched as she watched the younger girl stare at Jane. Maura knew her daughter had an amazing memory and it wouldn't take long for her to place Jane. True to her thoughts, Maura watched her daughter attack Jane with a hug, almost sending the Italian over. Maura panicked, she hoped Jane wouldn't treat her daughter differently because of the mistakes she had made ten years ago, Maura had her hand over her heart praying Jane would do something, anything. Maura relaxed when she watched the two girls talk and laugh, Jane was still the kind hearted soul she was ten years ago. As Maura watched the two laughed and joke, she felt tears sting her eyes once again; she saw that smile on her daughter's face, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. Although her youngest was cheeky, she was also socially awkward, she never really had a main best friend, she preferred to go to the library or the museum rather than go to parties and get drunk.

Looking at how happy her daughter seemed after five minutes of talking to Jane, Maura realized it was her who had taken that happiness away from Hope. She hadn't seen her daughter act like herself around anyone besides from herself and Charles; she didn't even act like that with her grandmother.

Maura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before her daughter noticed; she really didn't feel like explaining why she was so upset to her youngest. As if Hope could read her mind, she turned her attention away from Jane and looked at Maura. Her smile instantly fell when she saw her mother's face.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Hope rushed over to her mother.

"No-nothing baby." Maura smiled.

"How was school?" Maura said, trying to change the subject.

"It was educational." Hope teased.

Maura noticed Jane was still standing in the doorway, but had her back to the two women.

Jane was about to walk off when Hope spoke out.

"Hey Mama, you never mentioned you were working with Jane." Hope announced, finding it rather odd as she remembered her mother and Jane having a good relationship.

"I guess I didn't." Maura replied, not entirely sure on how to answer that question.

An awkward silence fell over the room and Jane was trying desperately to escape. The Italian began to slowly walk away from the morgue, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Jay? Where are you going? Can't you stay a while longer?" The younger version of Maura begged.

"I can't baby. I have to solve a homicide." Jane replied, feeling guilty at the sad puppy dog eyes she was receiving.

"I'll tell you what. You ever wanna talk or come and see me, you just tell the officer at the desk you want Detective Rizzoli and I'll come down okay?" Jane said hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Any time?" Hope asked shyly.

"Anytime." Jane confirmed with a big grin. She was tempted to lean down and kiss her little head, but decided against it.

"As long as it's okay with your mom?" Jane looked at Maura.

Although Jane deserved the right to see Maura's children, she wasn't going to overstep her boundaries, after all, despite how cruel it was, Maura was right, Jane isn't their parent.

"Of course." Maura nodded. Jane knew she wouldn't dare disagree.

"Right kiddo, I really need to go." Jane announced.

"Remember kid, anytime." Jane turned to say before she exited the morgue and headed for the elevator. Maura relaxed when Jane finally left and turned to her daughter.

* * *

"Did you get here okay?" Maura asked as she led her daughter over to the couch.

"Yes, Charles dropped me off before he headed back for Soccer try-outs." Hope smiled.

"Mama…" Hope trailed off.

"Yes, baby?" Maura asked, sensing her daughter had a question.

"What are those matching scars on Jane's hands?" Hope asked her mother.

"I don't know darling. I don't want to ask her because it's her business but from the colour of the scar tissue and the mobility she has in her hands, I'd say they're very old injuries." Maura smiled. She'd managed to inspect Jane's hands, without making it obvious. Hope nodded in understandment before she looked at her mother confused.

"But who would want to hurt Jane?" The young girl asked.

Maura felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as she knew she'd done just that, hurt Jane. It may have been an emotional pain not physical, but at the end of the day, she had still caused the woman pain. She wondered if her children would think differently of her if they knew the truth about what she did to Jane, would they hate her. Leave her? Take Jane's side? Maura pushed all those thoughts away as her daughter was staring, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know baby. _A monster._" Maura referred to herself.

* * *

When Jane got back into the bullpen, she finally relaxed knowing she'd set rules for Maura and herself. She was glad she'd put the Doctor in her place, she felt like things could go back to normal and she could get on with her job. If Maura just did what Jane asked and stayed away from her unless it was work related, Jane thought it might not be that bad working with Doctor Isles. As much as Jane disliked her, she had to be fair to the Doctor she was allowing Jane to see Hope and maybe Charles, Jane didn't think she'd be able to cope seeing the children around her work but not being allowed to talk to them.

Jane felt a little warm spark at the fact Hope remembered her after ten years. The situation wasn't ideal that was a given, but at least Jane could see those little faces again, she only wished Charles was still as fond of her as Hope was. Remembering he was six when Maura took them, he would have noticed and understood more than his sister and Jane prayed he didn't think she left them, she began to wonder what Maura had told them.

After a long two months of searching, going back to the crime scene to try and find new evidence and going over the body, the detectives had finally caught and arrested Gale Yaeger for murder. Jane had never been more relieved when she received a phone call saying someone matching Gale Yaeger's description was requesting to take her yacht out. Jane and Frost headed down to the docks, handcuffs at the ready. It turned out, the woman had simply had enough of her husband and his ways, she just snapped and lost her temper when he made a comment about her needing to lose weight. She grabbed the nearest object to her which happened to be a statue and hit him in the face before she grabbed the kitchen knife he had left lying around after dinner and killed him. She panicked and hid out in a holiday cabin her sister owned before she decided to try and leave the country. Jane was glad she didn't try to deny the murder to take it got to court; she finally had a full confession that matched the evidence.

In these past two months, Jane found she didn't need to avoid the Doctor as she was surprisingly avoiding Jane. The Italian was glad she finally got through to the honey blonde, but couldn't help feeling as though she was pushing a rift between Frost and Korsak's relationship with her. They had mentioned why Jane never went down to the morgue or why she never invited the Doctor for lunch or drinks, after all she was a part of the team now but Jane just brushed it off and came up with an excuse each time.

Things with Riley were going great and Jane found the perfect way to relieve all the stress she had with Maura and the case, sex. The two women had recently been having non-stop, hot and passionate sex and Jane didn't know what had come over her, but each time she came home, she found herself pinning Riley up against the counter or wall, with her pants at her ankles by the time the door was shut. Jane didn't know what was happening, but she knew she loved it.

* * *

Two months into her new job and Maura had settled in well and got on with the majority of staff, she rarely left the morgue or her office as she didn't want to get in Jane's way. The Italian told Maura to stay away from her and Maura had done just that. She'd start work early and work late, she'd bring in her own lunches so she didn't have to go up to the café and she'd either text Frost or Korsak to come for the evidence and results or she'd send Susie up. The only time the two women had seen each other was at a crime scene, which wasn't that much these past few weeks as Jane had been told to concentrate solely on the Yeager case.

Ian and Maura had been emailing regularly and he informed his wife he couldn't get a flight back to Boston at the moment as there had been a breakout of Ebola in the camps surrounding his and the whole village was on lockdown. However, he'd informed his wife, he personally was fine and no one in his camp had tested positive but he wanted to wait a few months before returning, just to be on the safe side.

The two had never really spoke about Maura and Jane since that night. After Maura answered all his questions about when it started, how it started and how long it was going on for, the older man strangely understood. The two had finally discussed everything from Ian travelling away to Maura constantly being lonely. However, once they arrived in France, it was like it never happened. The two and spent a few months getting to know each other again and it was bliss, they travelled and explored different countries until they decided to settle down and stay in France for a while. After a few years, they both decided they needed jobs, Maura found herself working as an assistant Medical Examiner and Ian, luckily was offered his job back working for the ADFA.

Two whole months working as the Chief Medical Examiner and Maura hadn't even tried the food, in the café upstairs. Maura had woken up late this morning and didn't have time to make a healthy snack for lunch so she decided to try the food upstairs. She had avoided Jane for two months if she saw her this afternoon the Italian would just have to deal with it, she couldn't get mad at Maura for needing to eat.

* * *

Maura made her way out of the elevator and to the small café where she saw a small, rather plump middle aged woman, with dark brown hair behind the till. Maura liked how the café was small but had a lot of customers, she couldn't help but smile, it looked cosy for a police station café. Maura was standing to the side of the small queue looking at the menus on the wall; she cringed when she noticed absolutely nothing healthy on the menu and began to think if she should go out for lunch.

"What are you looking for sweet heart?" The woman behind the till asked.

"Nothing in particular, just something healthy." Maura smiled.

"Oh, you won't find that here, believe me. I've tried thousands of times to ask Stanley to add something healthy on the menu, but he refuses." The husky voiced woman said. Maura assumed Stanley was the café owner.

"Oh, well, I'll just go out for lunch then, I prefer-" Maura tried before she was cut off.

"Honey, you tell me what you want and I'll make it." The woman said as she glanced around.

"Stanley's taken the afternoon off. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The dark haired woman said as she winked at Maura.

"Honestly, it's no trouble; I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to make me something." Maura reasoned.

"It's no trouble, the rush hours over. Anyway, it'll keep me busy while I wait for my daughter." The woman grinned.

"Well, if you insist, Mrs?" Maura asked as she took a seat on one of the breakfast bars.

"Oh please, call me Angela." The smaller woman said.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Angela said as she studied Maura.

"Oh, well, I get so into my work I don't tend to socialize." Maura smirked.

"You're a Detective?" The older woman looked Maura's attire up and down, starting from the four inch heels to the perfectly done hair.

"Oh, no! I'm the Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles." Maura held out her hand.

"A Doctor?" Angela raised her eyebrows, she always wanted a Doctor in the family.

"Wait Isles? As in Constance Isles' Daughter?" Angela's mouth hung open.

"Yes, why do you know my mother?" Maura smiled, so many people knew her mother, and it wasn't a surprise really.

"Oh no. I've just read a lot about you. You're always in the newspapers, especially recently. Since you've come back to Boston?" Angela took a seat next to Maura, work long forgotten.

"Yes, from France actually." Maura smiled, she was surprised someone was so interested in her life.

"I love your mother's art work. The lone child is such a beautiful piece of work." Angela smiled.

"You know my mother's work?" Maura beamed.

"L'enfant Solitaire was the work that made me mother famous." Maura's French accent was fluent.

"I always wondered what she thought about when she pained that." Angela sighed; she always assumed it was Constance as a child. The work was in black and white of a child, maybe eight or nine standing on her own, staring at her shoes, tears down her face as she cradled a book in her arms, a crowd of children off in the distance.

"It's actually me." Maura swallowed harshly, she'd never told anyone Constance's work was actually her mother's interpretation of Maura as a child for the simple fact, no one ever asked.

"It was?" Angela's face was sympathetic.

"Yes, apparently that's how my mother saw me as a child. A longer." Maura smiled, it didn't bother her anymore, she was just glad her children weren't like that.

"Oh sweetie." Angela stretched across and rubbed Maura's hand.

"It's fine. Honestly, I was a longer as a child. I never had friends because I never really fit in anywhere." Maura laughed.

"I preferred books over people. My mother thought I was odd." Maura smiled.

"If it's any consolation, my daughter barely made any friends because she was a hazard, causing trouble anywhere she went." Angela grinned when Maura laughed.

"Next time my mother's in town, I could introduce you if you'd like?" Maura asked, smiling as the older woman's eyes lit up.

"Would you?" Angela didn't believe it.

"Of course." Maura chuckled.

The honey blonde smiled as the older woman practically ran off into the kitchen to make Maura a salad. No more than ten minutes later the older woman returned with a plate full of greens.

"Here you go darling. Do you want some coffee?" Angela placed down the plate of salad.

"This looks wonderful Angela. Thank you." Maura said, amazed someone had actually gone out of their way to make Maura something.

"Milk, no sugar." Maura smiled.

Once Angela came back with a jug of coffee, she poured two cups, one for Maura and one for herself before she sat down opposite the Doctor.

Oh, it's been a long day." Angela huffed as she took a seat to rest her sore feet.

Maura shared a small smile to sympathize. She couldn't help this lovely feeling developing inside her, someone actually wanted to sit with her at lunch. All through her childhood, she was always sitting on her own, all threw College was alone and now as a fully grown woman, all throughout her career she'd been sitting on her own at lunch.

"Oh, here's my girl now." Angela looked behind Maura was a smile.

"Janie gets in here and come see your mother." Angela yelled.

"Jeez Ma, you don't need to shou-oh, Doctor Isles." Maura suddenly heard Jane's voice stop as she turned around and met hose dark brown eyes.

* * *

Jane had intended to go to her joint apartment during her lunch hour to get changed as the day was hot and she felt like a change of clothing and making some lunch, however, when she got home, she didn't have a lunch per say, Riley had her for lunch.

The second Jane got home and saw Riley's car, she smiled, she must be spending a day working at home. When the Italian entered the house, she was greeted by her lover just in Jane's Red Sox's Jersey with nothing underneath.

"Well hello." Jane teased as her girlfriend was reaching up to the top shelf for a mug, making the top rise and show off a perfectly toned, tanned ass.

"Mmm. Hello baby." Riley bounced over to Jane and kissed her softy. Jane licked her lips as her partner swayed her hips as she walked off.

"What are you doing home?" Riley asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Wanted to make some lunch, it's been a slow day." Jane sighed.

"How's your work coming along? Finished designing the Harbour hotel?" Jane asked, she loved the fact most of the time, Riley worked at home.

"I've hit a mental brick wall." Riley huffed as she rubbed her eyes; she'd been going over blueprints for nearly two hours.

"I just can't cram in two hundred and sixty rooms with the space they own. It just can't be done." Riley exhaled loudly. Jane replied by kissing her lover on the forehead.

"How long are you staying?" Riley asked with a knowing smirk.

"Long enough." Jane said, her eyes never leaving those tanned legs.

"Come and sit down." Riley winked as she walked around to the front of the couch. Jane practically ran over and slumped down on the couch.

"God, I've wanted you all day." Riley sighed happily as she got on her knees and began to unbuckle Jane's belt.

"I was sad you left this morning, when I was so, so turned on." Riley teased as she pulled down Jane's pants, leaving them pooled at her feet. Jane smiled down at her lover and pushed some of her hair back before she rubbed her thumb along her cheek.

"Take off your top." Riley demanded as she makes short work of pulling Jane's panties down. Jane quickly shoved her grey shirt off her body and smiled down at Riley grinning at her wet pussy.

"You're so wet." Riley husked as she reached Jane's centre.

Jane nodded and lifted her hips up slightly urging the darker woman to take her.

Riley smiled as she parted Jane's wet lips and ran her tongue through her folds. Jane moaned and tried hard not to buck up into her lover's face as she grabbed a fist full of black hair. Riley continued to fuck Jane with her tongue as one of her hands slid up and grabbed a bra clad breasts, palming it roughly. Jane was panting and trying hard not to tug too hard on Riley hair, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the other woman flicked her tongue against Jane's clit.

"Oh fuck…Ri-riley…shit." Jane moaned as her lover sucked on her clit.

"You taste so fucking good." Riley said seductively as she looked up to grin at Jane.

Jane's hand tightened in rough hair and pushed her back to her sex.

After a few more well placed licks and flicks, Jane tensed around her lover's tongue and came undone in the darker girl's mouth.

"Oh-fuck-f-rile-shit-uhhhh." Jane panted as her orgasm hit her.

Once Jane released her death grip on Riley's hair, she got up off her knees, wiping her mouth and sat in Jane's lap holding her closely.

"I'm glad you came home for lunch." Riley said, laughing as she cuddled up into Jane.

"Me too." Jane said kissing her messy hair.

* * *

After an hour of relaxing with Riley, Jane decided to head back to work. Arriving at the prescient, Jane knew her mother was going to go mad at her for not coming up to see her for a while. As Jane tried to sneak past the café, she heard her ma's voice.

"Janie, get in here and come see your mother." Jane heard the elder Rizzoli shout. Jane sighed; her mother had eyes in the back of her head. Dragging herself into the café, she hated who ever decided on see through doors and windows around this place.

"Jeez Ma, you don't need to shou-oh, Doctor Isles." Jane said shocked as to why her mother was sat with Maura. By the look on Maura's face, she hadn't a clue that Angela was Jane's mother.

"Janie, why didn't you tell me you worked with such a beautiful woman that happens to be no other than Constance Isles' Daughter?" Angela snapped as she slapped her daughter's arm.

"Ma!" Jane rubbed her arm dramatically.

"I didn't think I had to tell you who I worked with Ma." Jane huffed under her breath.

"You know how much I love Constance Isles' art work Janie." Angela said, annoyed her daughter hadn't mentioned Maura sooner.

"I know Ma." Jane sighed; they'd had this conversation so many times.

Jane remembered back to how difficult it was to get over Maura when her mother kept going on about Constance. Jane never really listened to anything about this woman her mother adored as Jane had no interest in art. When she met Constance, she had no idea the snobby, stick up her own ass woman was the person her mother adored. It wasn't until after everything had happened with Jane and Maura did Jane find her mother reading an art magazine and see Constance's picture did she put all the pieces together.

"And stop calling me Janie." Jane snapped, suddenly annoyed at the memory.

"You should come around one Sunday and have dinner with us." Angela suddenly said as she turned back to Maura.

"No!" Both Jane and Maura shouted simultaneously. Angela eyed both women suspiciously.

"I mean D-doctors Isles is a busy woman and-and-she-well she"

"I mean, I couldn't, i-it-it wouldn't be proper I mean well"

Both women continued to talk over each other coming up with a reason not to attend the Rizzoli family dinner.

Angela looked between the two women and raised her eyebrow, she was about to speak when Jane decided to escape.

"Oh would you look at that, I gotta go, bye Ma, I love you." Jane rushed out as she backed away looking down at her phone.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela said, her tone warning.

Jane shot a glare at Maura, knowing the women would laugh. Maura kept it in well, she remembered the first time she found out Jane's middle name and practically giggled for an hour.

"Where are your manners?" Angela questioned as she nodded towards Maura.

"Doctor Isles, always a pleasure." Jane gritted out as she walked off. Before the Italian could leave the café, she heard her name being called.

"Jane." As Jane turned around, she was greeted with a big kiss on the lips from Riley.

"Ri-riley, what are you doing here?" Jane stuttered, she could feel Maura's intense gaze on her and frankly it made her uncomfortable.

"Well hello to you too baby." Riley teased as she sorted out the collar of Jane's shirt.

"Sorry, hey." Jane said with a small smile as her girlfriend began to groom her like a dog.

"How have you managed to get so messy when you left me just an hour ago?" Riley laughed. Jane's hair was wild, her shirt was un-tucked and her collar was crooked.

"I had the car window open." Jane shrugged.

"You know, it's a good thing I love you." Riley shook her head. As the darker tanned girl turned to look around, she spotted Angela.

"Oh woah. Who is that sitting with your mother?" Riley asked, mesmerized by the honey blonde.

Jane cringed surly Riley wouldn't remember Maura? The only time the two were around each other was when Maura caught them having sex and honestly, Riley was too busy picking up her clothes to look at the woman. Then again Riley did have a really bad memory, when they first moved in together; Jane quickly learned not to let her do any of the cooking as she forgot she had something in the oven and nearly burnt the house down many of times.

"That's Doctor Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner." Jane muttered.

"You never mentioned you got a new Medical Examiner." Riley said, her eyes never leaving Maura.

"Mmm." Jane mumbled.

"She's gorgeous, is she married?" Riley inspected every inch of Maura.

"Yes." Jane rolled her eyes. Riley always was one to be distracted by a pretty face.

"Huh, do you reckon she'd be up for a threesome?" Riley teased turning back to Jane.

"You and her together would be so hot." Riley husked down Jane's ear. The smile dropped from Riley's face when she noticed Jane wasn't laughing.

"Oh come on. I was joking! It was a joke!" Riley defended. Jane rolled her eyes and began to play with her shirt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jane asked, realizing Riley hadn't said why she was here.

"Can't I come and see my lovely lady?" Riley grinned.

"Not when you just spent an hour fucking her." Jane whispered.

"I did, didn't I?" Riley smirked as she leaned in for a quick peck.

"No, but seriously, you left your house keys at ours and I came to drop these off for your Ma." Riley said as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"What's in them?" Jane asked.

"Just some magazines." The dark haired woman shrugged before her girlfriend's mother waved her over.

"Riley honey." Angela shouted as she got up and pulled the woman into an embrace.

"Hey Angela." Riley smiled, before turning her attention to the fashion goddess.

"And you must be Doctor Isles?" Riley held her hand out towards Maura.

"I'm Riley Cooper. Jane's told me all about you." Riley smirked.

"Has she now?" The honey blonde replied nervously, her eyes met Jane's. Riley was smiling at the honey blonde and was about to talk to Angela when she noticed Jane was walking off.

"Jane sweetie, where are you going?" Riley furrowed her brows.

"Erm, to-to do my job?" Jane tried, feeling as though she was in trouble.

"Don't you want your keys?" Riley asked, tilting her head. She couldn't work out why Jane was acting weird. Jane needed to pull herself together, if she carried on like this Riley would figure out something was up.

"Oh-oh yeah, duh." Jane laughed as she took her keys.

As Jane took her keys and was for the third time about to walk off, but Riley grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Jane responded to the kiss, but felt nervous kissing Riley in front of Maura. She could see from the corner of her eye Maura taking a long drink of her empty coffee cup, avoiding looking at the two women.

"Have a good afternoon." Riley said as Jane walked off.

Jane practically ran up to the bullpen, that was intense, three women who would kick Jane's ass if they realized who they were to each other. Gulping she shook the feeling off and collapsed in her chair.

"What an afternoon." Jane whispered.

* * *

Maura gave Jane a small smile when she walked off. She could feel the tension between the two when Jane saw them and when Maura recognized who Angela was. The elder Rizzoli didn't miss the awkwardness between the two.

"She's so into her work, she rarely has time for family." Angela shook her head.

"I can understand that." Maura replied as took a bite of her salad. Riley turned back to the two women sat at the table and smiled happily.

"Oh, Angela, here, before I forget." Riley said as she pulled her bag off her shoulder.

"Oh, a female Koi fish." Maura said as she noticed the tattoo on the younger girl's forearm.

"Beautiful. They symbolize independence and freedom." Maura smiled as she examined the tattoo. It was in that moment, when Maura realized she'd seen that tattoo before. This was Riley Cooper, Jane's high school lover. The girl she walked in on while she was riding Jane. Maura swallowed harshly, she wondered if the teenager would recognize her from all those years ago.

"Right." Riley smiled and looked towards Angela.

"How cool you know that?" The darker girl continued. Riley grinned at Maura and continued to pull the magazines out of her bag.

"I've folded the pages I like. Let me know what you think." Riley said, smiling before she looked at her watch.

"Right I need to get back. I'll see you on Sunday Angela." Riley said as she hugged and kissed the older Rizzoli's cheek.

"Doctor Isles, it was nice to meet you." Riley continued as she patted the older woman's shoulder before she headed out of the café and out of the door.

"I-I didn't know Jane had a girlfriend." Maura brushed a strand of hair behind her own ear, a nervous habit.

"She doesn't." Angela mumbled, still looking down as she flicked through the pages of the magazines.

"But they just kiss-" Maura began.

"Riley is Jane's fiancée." Angela said, looking up from the bridal magazines.


	33. Chapter 33

I do now own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Maura spent most of the afternoon thinking about Jane and Riley. She couldn't believe Jane was engaged. Although the thought had crossed Maura's mind before, there was a difference between considering the idea and it actually being true. Maura had to admit she was surprised that Jane had settled down all together, let alone with Riley Cooper. From what Maura could remember about Riley, she was a free spirit and had the biggest crush on Jane whereas, Jane wasn't as interested in the girl. However, now, they looked perfectly happy together, after all they both had grown up. Maybe after Maura left all those years ago, the two women got back together? Maybe they met again later on? Either way, Maura was shocked. When Maura got home, she couldn't concentrate on anything but Jane. She wished the two could at least be on talking terms as Maura had so much to ask Jane. She wanted to know about the scars, about Riley, about why she doesn't have a ring. There was so much Maura wanted to know, but knew she had no right to ask any of them.

* * *

The next morning, Maura was busy walking in the precinct and past the café when she saw Angela banging on the glass window and waving at her. Maura smiled and walked into the small shop.

"Morning Doctor Isles." Angela greeted the honey blonde.

"Good morning Angela, and please call me Maura." The Doctor replied with a small smile.

"Come, I have coffee." Angela said as she linked her arm with Maura's. Maura was smiling at the older woman until she looked towards where she was being led. She saw the back of Jane and cringed.

"Janie, look who I found." Angela said to her daughter as she tugged on Maura's arm.

Jane turned around and looked at the Doctor. She pulled no expression nor did she say anything, she simply just turned back around and continued putting sugar and milk in her coffee.

"Don't mind Jane. She's not very talkative without her morning coffee." Angela said as she patted Maura's arm. Maura gave a small smile of understanding and stood next to Jane.

"I'll be right back, let me just serve this customer." Angela said as she walked off to the till.

Jane and Maura stood next to each other, both avoiding looking at the other as they continued to make their coffees. Maura began to wonder if she should make small talk to completely ignore her. However the Doctor's overactive mouth spoke for her before brain could process when she was saying.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Maura said as she chanced a look at Jane. Jane didn't look at Maura but she stopped stirring her coffee.

"Why would you?" Jane replied bluntly as she continued stirring her hot beverage. Maura smiled a tiny smirk. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for but at least she was talking to her.

"Con-congratulations." Maura said, trying to sound pleased.

"Yep." Jane replied, as she began to place her rubbish in the bin.

"Have you set a da-" Maura's words died in her throat as she tried to make a conversation but Jane just walked off. Maura just nodded to herself, at least she tried.

"Where did Janie go?" Angela asked, announcing her presence. Maura shrugged, she had no idea.

"Oh, that girl." Angela brought her hand to her hip as she shook her head.

"Hey Angela." Riley said as she walked into the café holding a large folder.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said with a huff.

"Where's Jane?" Riley questioned, she arranged to meet the Italian in the cafe.

"She's disappeared." Angela said with an expectant look.

"Trust my daughter to gallivant when we're looking at wedding dresses." Angela shook her head.

"Angela, you didn't expect anything more? It is Jane." Riley laughed, she knew her fiancée. Maura felt out of place and awkward with all this conversation about Jane's wedding, she did however smile at the fact the Italian didn't want to look at dresses.

"Thanks for the coffee Angela." Maura said as she began to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley grabbed Maura's arm. The Doctor looked down at the tanned hand on her arm and up into dark eyes.

"Doctor Isles. You're a fashion Goddess." Riley released the Doctor's arm when she received a dirty look.

"I need you to opinions on dresses for me and Jane." Riley smiled as she linked her arm with Maura's.

"What? I-I erm-I need to get to down to the morgue." Maura juggled her bag and coffee.

"Come on, it won't take long." Riley fluttered her eyes.

"I-I-Its more of a family thing." Maura shrugged, trying to find an excuse not to stay and look through bridal magazines.

"Pretty please, Doctor Isles. I need someone who has an amazing fashion sense. I need a proper girly girl talk for once; I mean have you seen my fiancée?" Riley charmed as she joked about Jane.

"I have." Maura said, as she found herself being led to a table, she gave in and decided to look. Maura sat with the tanned girl and began to flick through the wedding magazines she was handed. The Doctor cringed at the first few dresses she saw.

"The ones with the pages folded inwards are some I thought Jane might like and the one's folded outwards are some dresses I'm considering trying on." Riley said as she pulled out more magazines in a folder that she and Angela had gone through.

As the two sat in silence, Maura began thinking about making small talk, but found it difficult to find something, anything to talk about. She continue to flick through the pages of the dresses Riley thought Jane would like and couldn't find one she thought the Italian would even consider wearing.

"I didn't actually realise Jane was engaged until recently. I hadn't noticed an engagement ring on her finger." Maura said, finding herself wanting to know what that was about.

"A lot of people don't. She wears her ring as a necklace." Riley trailed off, flicking the next page of the magazine and going over her dress choices.

"It's actually pretty annoying and irritating when people have a shocked look on their faces when they find out we're engaged." Riley scoffed. Maura couldn't help but notice the diamond ring on her finger. She sighed, imagining how Jane proposed.

"I couldn't tell you how many times I've begged her to wear it on her finger. So many people flirt with her and it annoys me as she's too nice to tell them she's taken." Riley laughed.

"She waits for me to step in and look like the bad guy. I just don't get why she can't wear the damn thing on her finger, I mean I spent enough on it." Riley exhaled.

"I-I imagine it's because she doesn't want any attention drawn to the-the scars on her hands. I guess if people looked at her hands, they'd notice the scars rather than the ring. Knowing Jane, she probably doesn't want people to ask questions." Maura shrugged. That's how she'd imagine the old Jane, but it was Riley's scoff that made Maura worry and look up.

"Jeez." The darker women said, looking up at Maura.

"That's Jane alright. It's hard to believe you've only known her a few weeks." Riley said with a smile, whereas Maura bit her lip to keep her mouth shut.

"It's funny, when I asked Jane to wear her ring a couple of years back, she said something along those lines…" Riley trailed off.

"You two are perfect for each other. It's a good job you're married and I'm with Jane otherwise I know she'd snap you right up." Riley laughed as she continued flicking through her magazines.

Maura felt guilty, but slightly relieved when she realised Riley mustn't have any idea who she was. Jane had either not told Riley about Maura, or she never mentioned her name. Either way, Maura was glad.

"I find that hard to believe." Maura said smiling.

"How did you and Jane meet?" Maura asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We dated in High School for a while and ended on bad terms. I treated Jane awfully and didn't deal with our relationship ending very well." Riley said with a shrug. Maura remembered Jane ending things with Riley and once again felt guilty.

"Then three years later, she was attending a wedding from one of her friends in the Academy and I was a bridesmaid. We started talking and reminiscing at the wedding as we didn't really know anyone else and well ended up, you know..." Riley winked at Maura, however, the older woman tried to hold back a scoff.

"Then next thing I know, she texted me asking me out on a date." Riley smiled.

"It was nice getting to know Jane again. There was no pressure on the date as we'd already had sex. It was weird, we'd both completely changed; grown up in fact and it was like getting to know a completely different person than the Jane I knew in high school. She was concentrating on her career, as was I. We didn't have time for childish games; it was just relaxed you know?" Riley explained as she played with her engagement ring, smiling to herself.

Maura sat and listened to everything Riley said. She was interested to know how the two ended up back together and although she felt a tinge of jealousy; they seemed so happy together, Maura forgot what it felt like, the excitement of being with someone.

"Things weren't too serious, we went at a steady pace for four years and before I knew it, we were both twenty five and she got her gold shield and was known as Detective Rizzoli. I was so incredibly proud of her, she'd worked so hard to reach the rank of detective and she deserved it. But then a year later, a serial killer called Hoyt came along and completely destroyed everything we'd built. It was bad, really bad. Jane was in a bad place. I couldn't get through to her, she wouldn't see me, speak to me, open her door to me and she wouldn't even answer her phone. I totally understood and was there for her through her nine months of therapy but not much changed and I thought we were over." Riley said with a distant look as she replayed the memory in her head.

* * *

_It was two years ago, the exact date was December the second and Boston was experiencing one of the worst recorded winters in the past decade._

_"__Jane, open the door." Riley said as she banged on the wooden door._

_"__Jane, come on. I know you're in there." Riley begged. She knew her girlfriend, maybe ex-girlfriend, was in there as she saw her lights on._

_"__Jane, for God sake. It's been nine months." Riley pleaded. _

_It had been nine months since Hoyt had kidnapped, tortured and nearly raped the Italian. Nine months of Riley bringing food over only to be ignored. Nine months of declined calls and unanswered texts. Nine months since she last stepped foot in Jane's apartment. Nine long months of not knowing whether she had a girlfriend or not. It had been nine months of hell for Riley Cooper._

_"__Jane, I saw your lights on and I just heard you shush Jo." Riley said, shaking her head on the opposite side of the door._

_The darker girl was about to walk off when she heard the hatch unbolting and the lock being undone. Turning back around, she was face to face with Jane._

_"__It's about time." Riley said as she was about to walk into the apartment._

_"__What do you want?" Jane said, bringing her hand up to lean against the threshold blocking Riley from entering._

_"__To see my girlfriend of five years, who I haven't had a proper conversation with for nine whole months." Riley said as she tried to walk into the apartment again._

_Jane never said anything, she just body blocked the woman from entering._

_"__Jane Clementine Rizzoli I am getting sick of this shit! You're going to speak to me and you're going to do it now. I know you've been through a lot and I've tried being there for you, giving you space, fussing over you and just talking to you but you won't have any of it. Just ple-" Riley tried only to have the door slammed in her face. _

_Sighing the darker girl left Jane's apartment and decided to give it another go in a few weeks._

Maura never said anything; she assumed this '_Hoyt'_ was the one who did that to Jane's hands. Looking at Riley she urged her to continue.

"Anyway, one evening, I'd be working late to distract myself and it-sorry-it…" Riley said, laughing as she struggled to explain the memory to Maura.

_It had been three weeks since Riley had last spoken to Jane and Christmas was only days away. She decided to give the Italian the silent treatment to see how she liked it. The darker girl has been working late in order to stop herself texting or ringing Jane. Riley had been walking home from work, in the pitch black and pouring rain. Although it was early evening due to a bad winter, it had been getting darker, earlier. _

_Pulling her keys from her handbag as she approached her house, she noticed a figure sat on her steps that looked strangely like Jane. Taking a deep breath, she approached the Italian, guessing this was the break up talk. She knew it was coming, but couldn't bring herself to accept it, but seeing Jane sat there with a blank look on her face, she knew this was it for their five year relationship._

_"__Hi." Riley said as she stood in front of Jane, holding her umbrella to avoid the rain._

_ "__Hey." Jane replied. Despite the circumstances, Riley had to smile at the image in front of her. Jane was sitting on the third step up from the floor, her long hair back out of her face, completely soaked from the rain. She was dressed in a long black trench coat that was useless to her as it was completely drenched along with all her clothing._

_"__Do-do you want to come in?" Riley said, the key in her hand._

_Jane shook her head no. Riley nodded and looked around, waiting for Jane to say what she was here for. However, when Riley turned back to face Jane, the Italian was holding up a small black box._

_"__What's that?" Riley asked. Her mind instantly went to a chain she bought for Jane for their second year anniversary, Jane always said if they ever broke up, she'd give back all her things._

_Jane ignored the question and shook the box, indicating for Riley to take it. Sighing, she opened it and was confused as to why there was a small key in there._

_Riley's confused look didn't escape Jane as the Italian inhaled a deep breath._

_"__I know I've been such a douche these past few months and I have no excuse for the way I've been acting. I've had a lot going on and after-well after everything, I needed space…" Jane started as she took a breath._

_"__Ev-ever since that-that night, I realised when I thought I was about to die, that I had nothing to show for my life except my career…it got me thinking, if I had died, what did I have? You know, all my life I've been terrified of commitment, but when I lay there, naked, with those scalpels through my hands and Hoyt-" Jane began to cry softly. The Italian had tried so hard not to cry, but she needed to get this out. _

_"__When Hoyt started undoing his pants and I saw his erection through his boxers, I thought I was going to be raped. I knew I needed to stop being so scared. In my job, I could die at any moment and I need to show the people-people who mean everything to me that I-well-I love them…I love you Riley and I want to spend my life with you. I want to live my life to the fullest because God knows it could be taken away from me like that." Jane said as she rubbed the scars on her palms with her thumbs._

_"__So-so what I'm try'na say, well ask, is well…will you move in with me?" Jane said as she looked up at Riley, her cheeks stained with tears and rain, her nose red._

_Riley didn't say anything, she was frozen to the spot. She thought this was it for her and Jane. She was bracing herself for __**that**__ talk, the one that was going to destroy her, yet here she was…Jane saying she loved her for the first time and asking her to move in with her._

_"__If-if you'll still have-if you still want me, that is." Jane stumbled over her words, afraid she was going to be rejected._

_"__Yes. Yes of course I will. Yes, I'll move in with you." Riley said as she dropped the umbrella and collapsed into Jane's arms, the rain instantly soaking her hair._

_"__I love you, Jane…I really do but don't you ever, ever shut me out like that again. I can't handle you not talking to me. If we're going to work, you need to talk to me. Okay?" Riley said as she wiped the tears from Jane's face._

_"__Yes." Jane replied as she pulled her partner in for a long kiss._

* * *

"That was all she said. Nothing else. No apology, no I'm sorry, no chocolates…just those words and a key. In that moment, I knew this was Jane's way of making it up to me, of loving me. She loves me." Riley said with a smile as she continued on with her story, her eyes bright.

"So we decided to do it. The whole Hoyt disaster was horrible for everyone around her let alone Jane but in a way I'm glad it happened, it changed her, she wasn't so closed up or scared with me. Before we moved in together, I suggested waiting a while to buy a bigger place together, you know in case-in case we got married or started a family. But I never said that to Jane. I didn't want to rush her." Riley said, laughing. Whereas Maura felt her stomach clench at the thought of her and Jane having children.

"Anyway, we moved in together and it was great. We became even closer and I really got to re-know Jane and all her messy ways. Then a year later, she asked me to marry her. It was nothing big or dramatic. It was actually rather sweet." Riley grinned as she looked down at the wedding magazines. She loved telling this story.

* * *

_It was the end of a long and horrible week for Jane and she had never been more thankful when Cavanaugh told her to take the day off. Sunday afternoon and Jane didn't plan to move out of bed with her girlfriend. Jane and Riley were sat in bed doing a crossword puzzle. Jane was curled up in a ball, her face hidden in the pillow, just her messy hair sticking out. The darker tanned girl smirked at her girlfriend and her crankiness in the mornings. _

_"__Morning baby." Riley cooed as she ran her hand through Jane's wild mane._

_"__Why are you up so early?" Jane whined from under the covers._

_"__It's nearly twelve Jane and you know I like to do the crossword from the Sunday paper." Riley grinned down at her lover._

_Jane wriggled around and made a soft 'hmmpf' sound as she tried to get comfortable again. The Italian huffed and puffed and kicked her feet as she was unable to get comfortable._

_"__Stop wriggling baby." Riley warned as she found it difficult to write on the crossword._

_"__Stop wriggling, huh?" Jane said as she slipped under the covers and pulled Riley's legs down the bed._

_"__Jane...J-Jane, stop." Riley laughed as she slid down the bed._

_"__Stop wriggling."_

_"__Stop wriggling." Jane mocked as she tickled the tanned girl under her ribs._

_Riley was pinned to the bed by her girlfriend and was in hysterics as Jane tickled her to the point where she was crying with laughter._

_Once all the laughing died down, Jane was still straddling the darker woman and was looking down at her, smiling warmly._

_"__I love you." Jane said as she pushed some of Riley dark hair out of her face._

_"__I love you too." Riley replied as she watched her girlfriend's expression turn serious._

_Jane leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before she rolled off of her. Riley smiled to herself, rearranged her pillows and leaned back against the head board, crossword at the ready._

_The darker of the two was busy struggling to find the right word in her puzzle when a small red velvet box appeared on her page._

_"__What's this?" Riley placed her pen and book down on the bedside table as she took the little box in her hand. Jane never replied she just smirked at Riley and got back on the bed._

_ "__I've thought about how to do this a thousand times. I thought about going to a fancy restaurant that serves oysters and plays violins. I was going to get down on one knee in front of a room full of people, but I thought why blow a year's wage on one meal when I can do it right here without all that fancy shit? Just you and I." Jane smiled as her eyes began to water. Riley's eyes widened when she realised what Jane was doing._

_"__Riley Cooper, will you marry me?_' _Jane said, grinning widely as she got up on one knee on the bed. _

_"__Oh my god yes. Yes!" Riley cried with happiness and held her hand out for Jane to slip on the diamond ring._

_"__I love you." Riley pounced on Jane and kissed her with all she had._

_"__I love you too, my fiancée." Jane kissed her future wife's palm._

* * *

"Obviously I said yes and well, here we are." Riley sighed happily.

"That sounds incredibly romantic." Maura whispered. She felt her eyes water. That sounded so simple but romantic. Jane must have been so happy with Riley and Maura felt horrible for waltzing back into her life.

"It was, you know, for years I hated myself for messing up with Jane but when I saw her at that wedding, I knew I was going to marry her. After everything we went through, after all those years, seeing her again, I-I knew there was a reason she appeared back in my life. " Riley smiled. Maura felt her heart skip a beat at Riley's words. Maura truly hoped there was a reason she'd walked back into Jane's life.

"Enough about me. How did the great Doctor Isles fall in love?" Riley crossed her arms and leaned on the table.

"I was twenty one and dating a suitor, my parents arranged, he was called Garrett Fairfield. He came from money, he was sweet, smart and kind, but I never felt anything more, it just never clicked." Maura started as she remembered back to her younger days.

"We'd been dating for about two years; he was busy getting his new business on its feet, whereas I was an aid worker for Australian Doctors for Africa, the ADFA. I helped gather and supply money and resources we used to buy the medical equipment that was needed. Anyway, I was asked to work late one night as some of the Doctors who worked for the ADFA in Africa had come to the states to gather the supplies we'd manage to round up to take back and well, that's how I met Ian, my husband." Maura smiled as she remembered meeting the much younger, kinder and sweet boy he used to be.

"He was so handsome, strong, but young - and his accent. My god, that accent used to make me smile every time I heard it. He was the complete opposite to Garrett. He thought I was odd, but he never made fun of me. Anyhow, I was spending more time at work with Ian as he decided to stay in the states a while longer. Garrett was getting increasingly annoyed as I was constantly working late, until one night...Ian kissed me. I decided right there that I needed to end things with Garrett. That I couldn't be _that_ woman. I-I couldn't cheat." Maura said as she shook her own head, knowing full well she'd already done it.

"I ended things with him and started dating Ian. My parents despised him, which obviously made me want him more and then strangely enough, one day Garrett turned up at my house and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked and annoyed as my parents were obviously in on it. They said it would have been great for business, the Isles' and Fairfield's coming together as a family. I remember running to Ian's hotel that night and the next day I found myself on a plane to Africa." Maura sighed.

"Whoa, that's pretty impressive and rather romantic." Riley laughed.

"It was. We ended up spending a few years together in Africa until I knew I needed to return home. It wasn't right, the way I left things with my parents and I wanted to continue my study in medicine. I had grown up you know and realise just how unacceptable my actions were. By this time I was twenty three and when I got home, my parents were furious that I'd not only declined Garrett's proposal but I'd got married to Ian a few months before." Maura cringed at the memory. The Isles family lawyers lay into her when they found out about her not signing a prenuptial agreement. In hindsight, Maura could see that she had made a huge mistake getting married without a prenuptial agreement. She was so young and naïve and at the end of the day, it wasn't her money to gamble.

"Fortunately for me, a divorce would have destroyed my family's reputation, so they allowed me to stay married to Ian, although they still to this day despise him. I spent my time studying medicine and travelling around Europe, but before I knew it, I fell pregnant and well, here we are." Maura sighed.

"That sounds like something you'd see on television!" Riley grinned.

"I guess it sounds a little bit like a fairy-tale, being stuck in a loveless relationship and then meeting prince charming, running off and getting married to him." Riley continued. Maura just laughed in response.

"What? Are you not in love anymore?" Riley furrowed her brows.

"Honestly, Riley?" Maura looked up at the younger girl.

"I've never known love like the way I love my children." The honey blonde shrugged. Maura watched as the darker girl's face turned into a big smile.

"God, I love children, they make me all mushy inside." Riley said, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"It does break my heart; that children won't ever be an option for me and Jane." The younger girl huffed.

"Wh-" Maura started, but she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Doctor Isles." Maura answered her phone before giving Riley an apologetic smile.

"Yes. Mm, hmm. Okay - no leave the body as it is." Maura instructed before she put down the phone.

"Duty calls, huh?" Riley said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid so." Maura said whilst gathered her things.

"It was nice talking with you, Doctor Isles." Riley smiled up at the older woman.

"It's a pleasure. I'm sorry we didn't get to look at any dresses. We got caught up in the moment, didn't we?" Maura smiled as she pulled out her car keys.

"I'll have a look some other time?" She didn't particularly want to but Maura knew it was the polite thing to do. Riley nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the folder on the small table.

* * *

Jane and Korsak were busy stood talking in the elevator about finally getting a case. The day had been slow and Jane was avoiding her fiancée and mother, knowing all they wanted to talk about was wedding dresses.

"Angela's gonna be so mad at ya." Korsak teased his ex partner.

"Shut up." Jane punched him in the arm. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"She's gonna kill me, isn't she?" Jane laughed.

"Mm-hmm. Just make sure she doesn't do it when I'm on duty." Korsak chuckled.

"So, a South Boston murder, what we thinking?" Jane turned to her partner.

"Drugs? Sex?" Jane suggested, Korsak shrugged.

"I just hope-" Jane started before she was cut off.

"Doctor Isles." Korsak yelled as he noticed the honey blonde walking out of the café and towards the entrance.

"Oh, hello Sergeant Detective." Maura smiled.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura acknowledged, never taking her eyes off Korsak.

"Please, call me Vince." Korsak smiled at the beautiful woman before he looked towards Jane. The Italian looked between the Doctor and her boss and rolled her eyes.

"Detective Rizzoli is fine." Jane said as she walked ahead.

Korsak pulled a face at Jane's behaviour towards the new medical examiner, whereas Maura just nodded, used to the behaviour.

"Heading to the crime scene?" Korsak said making conversation as he walked beside the younger woman.

"Yes." Maura smiled as she walked beside the older man.

"Oh, why don't you hitch a ride with us?" The greying haired man suggested.

"No." Jane snapped as she reappeared. She had practically sprinted to the door of the bullpen only to notice her partner was taking forever.

"I mean-you know-the Doctor-she-well, she can meet us there." Jane tried, unable to come up with an excuse.

"You know, Detective Rizzoli is right. She doesn't want too many people in her car, plus I can meet you there." Maura tried.

"Hmm. It's a good job, Detective Rizzoli isn't driving then." Korsak spoke, shooting Jane a glare.

"Well-I-I guess it would be more efficient for the environment." Maura swallowed harshly. Jane just rolled her eyes and headed out towards the car.

"I call shotgun." Jane said, glancing at Korsak, although she meant it for Maura.

"Oh, I wouldn't." Korsak laughed.

"What? Why?" Jane glared at her ex partner..

"Mr Snubs had an accident." Korsak bit back a laugh.

"You've been driving around in a car full of dog piss?" Jane didn't believe what she was hearing. Korsak grinned, whereas Maura cringed at the swear word.

"You disgust me." Jane grinned.

* * *

Once the three of them arrived at Korsak's car, the older man hopped in the front, whereas the two women sat in the back.

"Jeez, what is all this crap?" Jane hissed at the boxes of paperwork on the back seat.

"Paperwork." Korsak smiled.

"You don't have a filing system?" Maura asked horrified. Vince looked at Maura in his mirror and shrugged. Jane couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth at the Doctors look.

"We don't all have a fancy pants filing system that colour coordinated." Jane mocked, earning a smirk from the older man.

"Organisation is hardly '_fancy pants'_, Detective, it's purely common sense." Maura snapped.

"Besides, my filing system isn't colour coordinated...It's alphabetic order." Maura smiled proudly.

"Yeah, well my common sense is currently balancing out the legs on my coffee table." Jane grinned.

"Your paperwork is under your coffee table?" Maura's eyes were wide.

Jane smirked and nodded before she looked away from those eyes. Maura bit her lip to stifle a laugh, she couldn't remember the last time Jane looked at her like that and smiled. It was nice while it lasted, before the Italians' face and body language turned tense and serious again. As an awkward silence developed in the car, Maura began to look out the window, not wanting to make Jane feel more uncomfortable than she already did and the older man could feel the tension between the two women so decided to concentrate on driving.

The Italian was busy looking anywhere but the Doctor until she noticed the honey blonde was occupied glancing out of the window. Jane began to look at the Doctor, she really hadn't changed much in the ten years; sure she looked older, they both did, but despite everything, she was still as stunning as the day Jane first banged into her and dropped her things.

Jane wished things had ended differently. She was still so mad at the woman for everything she did, but they were working together now and could be for a number of years. Someone was bound to pick up on the friction between the two of them. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought, she had a job to do and she was going to remain professional throughout her career.

However, as she was looking away from the Doctor, she couldn't help when her eyes travelled lower, to the woman's legs. Maura was sitting with her legs crossed, but due to the position, her tight skirt had ridden up. Jane could remember a time those toned, pale thighs would clamp around her head in pleasure. Jane suddenly had a dry mouth at the thought and a warmth feeling within started to develop. The nights the two were intimate together flashed through Jane's mind; although the sex with Riley was fantastic, she'd never experienced better sex than she had with the woman seated next to her.

Those nights the two spent pleasuring the other with fingers and tongues, the nights they _made_ _love_, the nights they fucked each other and the nights the two used toys. Jane shivered as she remember the night they first used the strap on, how hot it was and how- _'no stop it'_ Jane thought to herself as she shook her head and opened the window slightly, attempting to push the memories from her mind. That was a long, long time ago_. A different time._

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene, Jane sighed. The body was of a young girl who, by the way she was dressed, was most likely a prostitute. She looked down at the girl, not much younger than herself and instantly felt sorry for the lost soul. How could people be so desperate to turn to something like prostitution just to get by? There was always, _always_ other ways. The body was in the corner of an abandoned warehouse and had been discovered by a homeless man. Jane already knew this wouldn't be an easy case, from the blood around the body and splattered on the walls, there wasn't a doubt in the Italian's mind that she had been killed here.

"Time of death?" Jane asked as she looked down at the honey blonde hovering over the young girl's body.

Doctor Isles were quiet for a moment as she read the liver temperature and continued to think, trying to work out the best estimate of the young girl's time of death.

"Sometime today." Jane huffed.

"This job can't be rushed, Detective." Maura snapped as she looked up at the taller woman.

Jane rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender.

"It doesn't take a genius to read the temperature and guess a time of death." Jane mumbled. Maura heard the comment, but ignored the woman, not willing to take the bait that the Italian was so desperate to offer. A silence developed and Maura was still busy thinking, whereas Jane was huffing and puffing.

"Jeez, Pike was quicker than this and that man can't tell his elbow from his ass." Jane mocked as she looked towards the older detective, who much to Jane's annoyance didn't laugh at her joke.

"Detective, would you like to do this job?" Maura said, once again looking up, ensuring to make eye contact. The Italian opened her mouth to speak, but the older woman cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry - would you be able to do this job?" Maura asked as she stood up, only to be a few inches shorter than Jane. The mock of the darker woman's intelligence wasn't missed by Jane.

"Of course you wouldn't. I doubt you've had the sufficient training to cut open a body, let alone move it correctly. You continue to insist I hurry up and make _'guesses'_ when doing my job. May I remind you Detective, that this is someone's life, someone who has been murdered?" Maura took a breath as she waited for Jane to answer, however, the Italian was speechless.

"This is someone's partner, daughter, sister and friend so I will not make guesses that could lead to an incorrect outcome of my work. If you carry on speaking to me the way you have throughout my time at BPD, I will freeze you out on all cases that end up on my table and you won't get near a homicide case for months." Maura began to pull off her gloves; finished with her examination of the body.

"One of Boston's best detectives or not, I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and if I refuse to work with you, my word is the final word. I was hired for a reason _Detective Rizzoli_." Maura said as she stared into those dark brown eyes throughout her rant. Straightening out her blouse, the older woman walked past the gob smacked woman and walked closer to Korsak.

"Detective, I will keep you up to date with this case and I will personally come and find you if we find anything during the autopsy." Maura said to Korsak before walking over to the morgue assistants. Usually Maura would message or send Susie up to the detectives if they ever had a breakthrough on one of their cases but the Doctor wanted to prove her point.

"What the hell was that, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, annoyed. He was sick and tired with Jane's attitude towards the older woman; he was surprised at how she was speaking to the Doctor.

Jane didn't reply to Korsak, she had her eyes trained on the honey blonde Doctor who was busy talking to a young looking boy. Jane was completely stumped when Maura all but shouted at her. After everything, she couldn't believe that the Doctor spoke to her the way she did, after everything she did to Jane. The Italian clenched her jaw as she thought about it. How dare Maura speak to her like that? Although Jane knew she was out of order speaking to Maura the way she did, not to mention challenging her professional judgement, however she would never admit that.

"You need to sort your shit out with her Rizzoli." Korsak warned.

"Damn women." Jane heard the older man mutter as he walked towards the honey blonde.

Maura was so annoyed at the younger girl and the way she provoked Maura to snap at her. There was no way she'd be able to stay in the same room as her for a few hours, let alone a car. She shook her head and decided to ride back with the body.

"Doctor Isles." Korsak said as he approached the flustered woman.

"Yes, sergeant?" Maura replied.

"I'm sorry about Rizzoli. She really is the best Detective BPD has ever seen." Korsak started, however, when Maura's expression never changed, he continued.

"She's a little rough around the edges, but she really is a nice woman once you get to know her. She's just tryna work you out, there's never been many women on our squad so I think she's just marking her territory, but, obviously, I think she's met her match." Korsak said with a laugh, hoping to add a little humour to the situation.

"I am not judging her ability to be one, if not the best, homicide detective BPD has ever seen, but I am judging her attitude towards me. I am aware of how _'rough around the edges' _Detective Rizzoli is and I've allowed her to treat me the way she has for nearing on three months now, but when she mocks and interferes with my job, I will not allow it. It may be her territory, but without me, she wouldn't have much to show for it." Maura said, making her point clear.

"I understand and totally agree, but just try to go a little easy on her Doc." Korsak smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's come face to face with the devil himself and survived." Korsak sighed and rubbed the honey blonde's shoulder before he walked off.

* * *

When Maura arrived home later that night, was glad to be home relatively early. She had finished the autopsy on the Jane Doe prostitute and was running some Tox screens that were going to take a few hours, so she decided to leave it there for the day. Maura, for once, was glad she hadn't seen Jane since the crime scene this afternoon; she was in no mood to argue with the woman, especially during work.

"Hey babies." Maura said, setting her keys and bag down on the kitchen counter as she walked to the back of the couch.

"Hey Mama." Hope and Charles said simultaneously.

"What are you watching?" Maura asked as she played with her daughter's pony tail and ran her other hand through Charles' hair.

"Scream." Charles mumbled into his root beer.

"Hmm." Maura replied. She disliked anything which wasn't educational, but allowed her children to make their own choices.

"Wanna join us?" Charles said, his eyes looking up at his mother.

"No thank you baby. I've got some emails I need to go through before bed." Maura huffed.

"How was work mama?" Charles asked as he twisted his body to watch his mother turn the tap on and put the empty plates and cups in the sink.

"I-It was okay…thank you." Maura said, remembering the argument she had with Jane.

"Did you get to work with Detective Rizz-" Hope began before her mother cut her off by dropping a plate in the sink, the noise of dishes clanking rattling the room.

"Er, yes, I did." Maura rushed out.

"I'm going to get a shower then get in bed and read my emails okay?" Maura said as she wiped her hands on a tea towel. She smiled to herself as both children nodded, their eyes never leaving the television.

"Clean your mess up and try not to stay up too late." Maura warned both children before she headed off upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Maura had changed into her pyjamas and was busy tucked up in bed with her laptop busy scrolling through a number of emails. She was replying to a few works related ones from Chicago - Maura was helping out on a case as the Medical Examiner there needed a second opinion on a case. The Doctor had just finished up writing out her recommendation on a few case files when she opened a new email from the human resources department at BPD. Maura opened the email about picking up extra work hours and noticed Jane's name in the contacts that the email had been sent to. Clicking on Jane's name, it opened a new tab with the Italian's work profile. Maura sighed as the profile was blank, only the Italian's name and email address.

Maura began to think about what Korsak had said. _"She's come face to face with the devil himself and survived."_ The Doctor's mind went back to the scars on her hands and she began to wonder what had happened to the girl she used to know so well. Sitting there, curiosity began to get the better of her. Sitting up straight, Maura typed in _'Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli for Boston Police Department'_ and clicked on the first search that came up, which just so happened to be a news website.

The headline on the website filled up the start of the page and said _"Twenty five year old Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli Famous for the capture of notorious serial killer Charles Hoyt known as 'The Surgeon'._ Maura scrunched her nose up. She'd heard of this Charles Hoyt from Riley but she was slightly worried about reading that he was a serial killer. As Maura continued down the page she was reading how this Charles Hoyt was a serial killer who had targeted couples and had killed seven couples that the police were aware of. Maura was shaking her head, the man sounded like a monster and Maura had to admit, she was proud of Jane for catching this man and locking him up. However, it didn't explain the scars on Jane's hands. As the Doctor continued down the page, she came across a black and white picture. Maura's breath hitched; she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Looking at the screen, there was a picture of Sergeant Korsak stood by the stairs looking down at the small, broken woman. Jane was sitting down on the second step from the bottom with a large blazer around her shoulders. Maura's heart broke when she saw Jane was facing the camera putting her blood covered hand up to the lens with a scalpel sticking out. In the background, Maura noticed Jane's other hand was in Korsak's, another scalpel sticking out.

"Oh god, Jane." Maura whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she closed her laptop, unable to look at the image in front of her any longer.

"I'm so sorry." Maura mumbled.

The Doctor curled up in her bed and brought the pillow as close as possible to her body as she sobbed into it. She couldn't believe something like that had happened to Jane, she couldn't believe she wasn't there for her. Maura didn't have a clue what actually happened and she found herself not wanting to know. Maura wanted to hear the story from the girl who was the victim, the woman who was from her past, the person she fell madly in love with.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this stroy belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The next morning Maura was walking up to the bullpen with four cups of coffee in a holster hoping all the Detectives were there. The Doctor's mind was still thinking about the previous night, she couldn't get that image of Jane with the scales through her hand out of her mind, it was a rough sleepless night and Maura felt extremely guilty about snapping at the Italian at the crime scene. The honey blonde was busying waiting for the elevator when she heard someone approach.

"Morning Doctor Isles." Frankie smiled.

"Good morning, Office Rizzoli." Maura replied, she'd met Frankie briefly and tried to stay out of his way, knowing it was Jane's brother.

"You look lovely this morning." Frankie smirked noticing the honey blonde had a black dress on showing off a generous amount of cleavage and a lot of thigh.

"Th-thank you." Maura felt slightly awkward at the compliment.

"Up or down?" Frankie asked as his hand hovered over the arrows.

"Up." Maura smiled as her hand tightened around her handbag.

"Hey, I don't suppose you fancy playing Baseball with the Homicide squad this weekend?" Frankie beamed, thinking it was a good idea.

"I-I don't play baseball." Maura laughed at the thought.

"Come on doc, where a person short!" Frankie begged.

"I don't think-" Maura tried.

"Besides, you're a part of the team! We'd be useless without you." Frankie charmed hoping to pull the medical examiner out of her shell.

"I guess I could come by…" Maura trailed off, Frankie was right, she was a vital part of the Homicide team.

"Great!" Frankie nudged the honey blonde. Maura smiled as she walked out of the elevator and headed towards the bullpen.

"Morning Doc." Korsak smiled up at the honey blonde.

"Good morning, Sergeant." Maura handed the older man a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you Doctor Isles." Korsak smiled grinning at the kind gesture.

"Detective Frost." Maura said as she handed out a coffee cup to the black man.

"Cheers, Doc." Frost pulled off the lid and took a long sip.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura smiled as she held out a coffee cup for the Italian.

"Doctor Isles." Jane mumbled, never looking up from her paperwork.

Maura was standing a bit awkwardly when the Italian didn't take the cup, the Doctor exhaled loudly, this whole ignoring thing was getting tiring. Maura waited slightly longer before placing the cup down on Jane's desk when she still didn't take the coffee.

"It was very nice of you to bring us coffee doc." Frost furrowed his brows when he noticed Jane ignoring the Doctor.

"It was nothing, honestly." Maura smiled at the compliment.

"Did you get anything back on the toxicology reports?" Korsak asked, looking up from his glasses.

"She had low amounts of vodka in her system, but no drugs." Maura said sighing, it wasn't much help.

"There were signs of sexual assault." Maura said biting her cheek.

"However, due to her-her job, I don't know if maybe it was from her activities with a client." Maura said, putting it as delicately as she could.

"Hmm, damn were just not catching a break are we?" Frost huffed throwing his pen down on the paper.

"It appears not." Maura replied.

"I'm gonna go check out the surveillance videos in the surrounding areas." Jane announced, cutting across the two detectives and the medical examiner.

"You sure? I can go if you want?" Frost suggested, it was usually him who went to check out anything technical.

"Noah, I'll go." Jane stood and shrugged on her jacket.

"Detective, don't forget your coffee." Maura said, smiling as she looked between the coffee cup and Jane.

Jane walked back to her desk, picked up the cup and threw it in the trash can before walking past the Doctor and out of the bullpen.

Maura exhaled loudly, she hoped the two were getting somewhere slowly but guessing from the way Maura snapped at her yesterday, they were back to square one. However, Frost was annoyed at the way Jane was acting, he was sick of the way the two were either snapping at each other or avoiding each other. It was making it difficult to be in a group with the both of them, shaking his head he got back into his work.

* * *

Jane stomped out of the bullpen and took the stairs down to the café. She really didn't want to deal with Maura today, just as she was getting used to seeing the honey blonde around her work, the way she spoke to Jane yesterday infuriated her. Jane had one hell of a temper when she wanted and seeing Maura this morning try and make up for the way she spoke to her with coffee, made Jane's blood boil.

"Hey Janie." Frankie said, getting his sister's attention as he was standing talking to Officer Jenkins behind the desk.

"Hey Frankie." Jane mumbled.

"Where you off to?" The younger Italian asked.

"Going to check some surveillance footage for one of my classes." Jane replied playing with her belt.

"Isn't that Frost's job?" Frankie laughed. He was used to Frost being the tech guy on many cases.

"Yeah, but I just needed to get out for a while." Jane replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, I saw Doctor Isles this morning." Frankie said grinning.

"So?" Jane replied, suddenly on guard.

"She's awfully pretty Janie." Frankie winked as he looked towards officer Jenkins who was smiling. Jane shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at her brother.

"Don't tell me you ain't noticed?" Frankie teased.

"I'm engaged." Jane replied.

"And I'm married." Frankie said smirking.

"Yeah, with a kid might I add." Jane said, not impressed.

"Hey, you can look, but you can't touch! Am I right?" Frankie said, trying to hide his smirk.

"You're a pig." Jane huffed as she pushed past her brother.

"Hey, Hannah's coming at lunch time, pop up to say hey?" Frankie asked his sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Jane replied as she headed out of the station.

Maura stood still in the bullpen, she couldn't believe Jane had just done that. If she didn't want the coffee all she had to say was no, there was no need for her to throw it away. Shaking her head, Maura began to walk out of the bullpen, when she caught the eyes of Korsak. The grey haired man, gave a small sympathetic smile as to say don't give up. Maura knew she shouldn't give up with Jane but the honey blonde was tired of this, she'd tried apologizing, ignoring her, being civil, and being horrible- none of it was working. Maura sighed as she knew what she had to do; she had to stop trying so hard with Jane. She had to wait for the Italian to come to her; it was the only way Maura knew they'd ever get anything close to becoming friends. Maura came out of her inner monologue and headed for the elevator to get back to work, she was hoping to find something on the Jane Doe to be able to ID her.

* * *

As Maura stepped into the elevator, she clicked the down button and acknowledged a few other officers in there with a smile. As the elevator went down, one of the officers clicked the second floor and went the doors opened, the honey blonde was about to step back when she noticed a familiar head of dark blonde hair. Rushing off before she doors closed, Maura headed towards the girl.

"Hope?" Maura questioned as she saw her daughter standing by the desk.

"Hey, Mama." The vision of Maura said.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked, knowing her daughter should be in school.

"I have a free period until after lunch." The younger girl grinned.

"Oh, didn't you want to spend it with some of your friends?" Maura asked, wondering why her daughter was coming to her work, rather than spending it in school. The younger girl shrugged.

"Come on then, let's go down to my office." Maura smiled as she reached her hand around her daughter.

"Can we grab something to eat in the café?" Hope asked, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Of course baby." Maura looked towards the café window, happy to see it was relatively quiet.

"Hey, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said as she walked into the café.

"Hello, Doctor Isles and please, it's Angela." Jane's mother said, her back to the honey blonde.

"Only if you call me Mau-"

"Are you Jane's mama?" Hope butted in.

"Honey, don't interrupt you know better." Maura warned her youngest, who rolled her eyes in response.

Angela turned around from clearing a dirty table when she heard a voice speak to her.

"Is this your daughter?" Angela asked, grinning between the two women.

"Angela, this is Hope." Maura said, placing both of her hands on the small blonde's shoulders.

"Hi sweetheart." Angela said, looking at the younger girl.

"You look like Jane." Hope said, smirking at the older woman.

"I should hope so. I got stretch marks for that girl." Angela smiled, although she was deadly serious. Maura shared a knowing grin.

"Is she around?" Hope asked, looking between the two older women.

"I've not seen her since this morning honey. I'm sure Doc-Maura sees her more than I do." Angela joked. Maura smiled in reply, but knew that wasn't true, despite they worked together; Jane went out of her way to avoid Maura.

"You'd think." Maura smirked,

"What can I get you anyway, Doctor Isles?" Angela said as she realised they obviously hadn't come in to chat.

"What do you fancy to eat Hope?" Maura said, looking towards her daughter.

"I don't know mama. What do you have Mrs. Rizzoli?" Hope asked, grinning up at Jane's mother.

"Oh honey, please, it's Angela." The older woman said as she patted Hope's cheek.

"Well, I could make some bunny pancakes if you like?" Angela suggested looking to Maura for approval.

"Really?" Hope said, biting her lip.

"Would that be okay Mama?" Hope asked her mother.

"As long as you have something healthy for dinner." Maura reasoned.

"I promise." The younger blonde said, grinning at Angela. The older Italian had a twinkle in her eye on the younger girl.

"Ten minute sweetie." Angela said, winking at Hope.

Maura and Hope looked around the little café full of mainly cops and the odd business man before taking a seat on a breakfast table.

"How's your day been so far? Learn anything new in school?" Maura asked her youngest as she clasped her hands together and leaned forward slightly.

"Not really, we just went over the two hundred and six bones of the human body and their function in double science." Hope said shrugging as she played with the hair tie on her wrist.

"And you know all two hundred and six?" Maura asked.

"Of course, growing up with Doctors in the family, you tend to pick up the odd thing or two." The little girl said, earning a giggle from her mother.

"The odd thing or two?" Maura teased.

As both Isles women were laughing, Hope caught a figure walking, from over her mother's shoulder and darted out of her chair before Angela could placed down the freshly baked pancakes.

Maura turned slightly in her chair to see the tall, becoming all too familiar image of Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane!" Hope yelled as she darted to the embrace the Italian, whose arms quickly fell open.

"Hey kiddo." Jane said smiling down at the little girl as she pulled her closer.

"You okay?" Jane asked, noticing it was early afternoon and the younger girl should have been in school.

"I'm good, are you?" The blonde said looking up into dark brown eyes.

"I'm great kid." Jane said as she pushed back the small blonde fringe.

"How come you've not been up to see me?" Jane asked as she younger girl pulled back from the hug.

"I-I-didn't want to bother you." Hope shrugged and avoided eye contact as she played with the zipper of her jacket.

"Hey…" Jane said as she furrowed her eye brows and crouched down slightly so she could be level with the younger teen.

"Hope, you would never be bothering me. You know I love to see you; you can come up and see me whenever you feel like it. Whether it's with your mum or on your own, I will always have time for you." Jane grinned when she watched the younger girl's face light up.

"How does Hope know my Janie?" Angela asked as she stood next to Maura and watched the two interact.

"She-she sees Jane around the station a lot." Not quite the truth, but not exactly a lie either, Maura reminded herself.

"God, they seem so close." Angela said in awe as she placed a hand on her hip.

Maura swallowed harshly, she didn't know how to read Jane anymore, the woman had grown up so much. The Italian was still amazing when it came to children and being so sweet and polite but she seemed to have ten foot walls built up around her whenever Maura was near, who could blame her? After what Maura did, she was surprised Jane even gave her daughter the time of day.

"Th-they are." Maura said, smiling as she watched Jane crouch down and encourage her daughter to look up at her.

Angela and Maura smiled as they watched their daughter interact with each other, it made both older woman's heart swell at how relaxed and comfortable they seemed. You could literally see in Hope's eyes the respect and love she had for Jane and you could see the adoration in Jane's face for the younger girl.

"You honestly need to come around for Sunday dinner sometime." Angela said turning to look at Maura.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly intrude on a family gathering." Maura politely rejected.

"Oh please, we're all family in this station. Please Doctor Isles, you work with my daughter, you know Vince and Frost, your boss is my boyfriend and I'm sure Hope would love it." Angela reasoned.

"I'll think about it." Maura smiled; happy the older woman seemed convinced by that answer.

Hey sweetie, your pancakes are getting cold." Angela warned the younger isles before turning her attention to her daughter, unaware she'd pulled Maura out of her thoughts.

"Janie." Angela said, opening her arms to embrace her daughter.

"Hey Ma." Jane replied, struggling with the too tight hug.

"Doctor Isles." Jane said, her tone professional.

"Afternoon Detective Rizzoli." Maura said politely.

An awkward silence developed over the small group. Maura was avoiding making eye contact with Jane, as was the detective; Hope was busy eating her pancakes and Angela was eyeing up the two older women.

"You want something to eat Janie?" Angela asked as she eyed Hope eating her pancakes.

"No thanks ma, I'm gonna head upstairs soon." Jane announced.

"Oh, can't you stay a little longer." Hope pleaded with a mouth full of food.

"Hope, close your mouth please and Detective Rizzoli is very busy honey." Maura answered.

"No-no, its okay, I'll stay." Jane said, looking at the young girl who currently had a large grin on her face.

"You sure you don't want anything Janie?" Angela asked from over the counter.

"I'll have a coffee please ma." Jane said as she began to move another chair over to the two Isles women. However, it was the raised eyebrow look on her mother's face that made her stop.

"What?" Jane said.

Angela raised her eyebrow and looked over at Maura and Hope.

"Oh come on ma, she can order for herself." Jane whined and stomped her foot. Angela glared at her daughter, as if looks could kill before the younger Italian scoffed and walked back to the table.

"Doctor Isles, would you like a coffee?" Jane asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

Maura looked up when Jane spoke, unsure if she'd heard correctly, noticing the Italian was staring at her waiting for a reply; she leaned back in her chair smiling.

"Are you going to throw this one away?" Maura said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Jane stared at her before scoffing and rolling her eyes before she shook her head and turned away. Maura could have sworn she saw a small smile play on the Italian's mouth.

"Cappuccino ha-" Maura began.

"Half a teaspoon of sugar and a drop of milk." Jane spoke before she realised what she said. The Italian froze with her back to Maura waiting for her to say something before meeting nothing but utter silence. Confident, Maura wasn't going to make a comment, she continued on to the till.

Maura couldn't help the smile that refused to leave her face, after ten years, Jane still remembered how she liked her coffee. Maura tried her best to remove the grin from her face before Jane saw, but it only broadened when she noticed Jane was standing in the small queue, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Thanks Ma." Jane said as she took the coffee cups from her mother's hands.

"So, you seem very close with Hope." Angela cleared her throat.

"Well, yeah, she's a good kid." Jane shrugged as she moved down to the stand by the milk and sugar stand, attempting to avoid her mother.

"What strikes me as odd though, is how awkward you and Doctor Isles are around each other." Angela said, staring at her daughters face, waiting for a reaction.

"What? What are you talking about ma?" Jane pulled a face as she put half a sachet of sugar in Maura's cup.

"You're both so, so formal with each other, you tense the minute you're around each other and she does everything to avoid you, as do you to avoid her." Angela said, admitting the thing's she'd been noticing.

"Jeez ma, what do you do? Spy on us?" Jane moaned.

"Ah Ha. So you're not denying it?" Angela said smirking.

"What happened between you two?" Angela asked.

"What did you do Jane?" Angela repeated.

"I didn't do anything, she-we-nothing ma. You're imagining things. We're just work colleague's ma, nothing more. I'm not interested in having a best friend so just butt out." Jane warned, glaring daggers at her mother.

"She's a lovely woman, Jane. Give her a chance, she could be good for you." Angela tried.

"You could use an influence like that in your life Jane." Angela reasoned.

"Ma, you don't know the real Maura Isles. I don't want her to be an influence in my life, we have a working relationship and that is exactly how it's going to stay, I don't want a friendship, hell I don't even want to be acquaintances, but I have no choice. So for the final time_**, **__but out__**."**_ Jane snapped before walking back to the small table and taking a seat next to Hope.

"Thank you Ja-Detective." Maura politely said as she took the coffee from Jane. The Italian grunted in reply.

Jane couldn't think of anything to talk about, she knew her mother's eyes were on her and she was trying desperately to not make it awkward between the two but it seemed impossible.

"Are you currently working on a case with my Mama, Jane?" Hope asked as she polished off her pancakes.

"Yeah, kiddo." Jane took a sip of her coffee.

"What's it about?" Hope asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Jane said, looking up at Maura to see a relieved look on her face.

"So I guess you're always down in the morgue with my Mama huh?" Hope asked.

"Kinda, there's a lot of Detectives on the case, so-so It's not always me who goes down to examine the body with your Ma." Jane explained.

"But you guys do hang out right?" Hope asked.

"Honey, don't you think it's time to start heading back to school?" Maura interrupted, hoping to take Hope's mind off herself and Jane.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hope sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Maura asked.

"No, it's fine Mama. I'm meeting one of my friends just by Boston Joes around the corner." Hope said praying her mother wouldn't insist.

"Oh, good. Okay baby. You want me to walk you out?" Maura asked, concerned for her youngest well being.

"N-" Hope tried.

"I'll do it." Jane cut across.

"I'm sorry?" Maura turned to look at her ex lover.

"What?" Hope questioned.

"I-I'll walk her to Boston Joe's if-er-if that's alright with you?" Jane asked scratching the back of her head.

"No, it's fine, I can walk myself." Hope tried to interrupt but no one was listening.

"You want to walk her?" Maura asked, surprised by Jane's forwardness.

"If it's okay with you? I'm heading towards there anyway to pick up that surveillance footage for the case." Jane smiled.

"Ye-yes, god, yes of course, that's fine." Maura said smiling.

Jane nodded before placing her hand on Hopes back, who gave in to defeat and began walking towards the café exit.

"Thanks." Jane mumbled as she passed Maura. The Doctor nodded and smiled in return, glad she and Jane seemed to be slightly moving forward, little did Jane know, Maura had seen the tapes of surveillance footage the Italian had put behind the café desk with her mother.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me, you know." Hope piped up as Boston Joe's came into sight.

"I know, but I wanted to." Jane said, shrugging as the two walked side by side.

"So, how's school, made many friends?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"A few." Hope replied, saying nothing more about the subject.

"Cool, you like-" Jane said before the younger blonde cut her off.

"There's my friend now." Hope said as she pointed to a black GT500 Mustang with tinted windows. Jane whistled when she saw the car, a rich friend indeed.

"You can go now, I'll see you some other time, okay?" Hope said, nervously.

Jane's detective instincts kicked in as she knew right away something was off.

"Your friend drives?" Jane asked, knowing Hope was only fourteen.

"Yeah.. I-I means no, well, her brother does." Hope said. A lie, Jane could tell.

"Her brother has nothing else to do in the afternoon, but pick up his sisters, friends?" Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah. Anyway, I need to get going or I'm gonna be late." Hope said before shooting off and getting into the car.

Hope didn't want her mother or mother's friends to know, she in fact hadn't made any friends, most people thought she was too young to be in their class, despite the fact she was incredibly smart.

"Hey Char." Hope said as she got into the passenger seat of her brother's car.

"Who is that woman?" Charles asked as he stared at the tall Italian stood on the side walk.

"Mama, didn't tell you?" Hope looked to her brother who shook his head.

Jane memorized the licence plate in her head as the car shot off before she started walking back to the station. Who could that have possibly been? The car was too retro to have been Ian. Too cheap to have been Constance, Jane's mind went to an older boyfriend, a boy that might be taking advantage. Jane wasted no time in jogging back to the station.

The minute Jane arrived at her desk, the first thing she did was type in the licence plate into her search. The Italian waited no more than five minutes before she got a match up to the black Mustang, surprised to find that it was registered to a sixteen year old, Charles Isles-Faulkner. Jane scrunched up her face and struggled to understand why Hope would lie about who she was meeting when it was her brother? Fear took over Jane as she instantly thought maybe Charles hated her for leaving them ten years ago? What did he think? What did Maura tell them? Does he even still remember Jane? The Italian couldn't think of any other reason Hope would lie about who she was meeting, swallowing harshly, Jane continued to wonder what the older boy thought.

* * *

"Morning Mama." Hope yarned and stretched as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning? It's nearly one o'clock!" Maura mocked.

"It's a Saturday Ma-why are you dressed like that?" Hope asked, suddenly taking in her mother attire.

"I've been invited to play a baseball game with the homicide squad." Maura smiled.

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed up in spandex suit Mama." Hope laughed.

"Well, I did some research and-well this is the super high-tech fully body suit, it's wind resistance and increases your chances of hitting a clean ball to get a home jog." Maura explained as she grabbed her handbag.

"It's a home run and you're lucky we love you." Hope teased as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Have you seen your brother?" Maura asked, noticing he didn't come home last night.

"He stayed at a friend's house." Hope replied from within the fridge.

"Considering that boy is always on his phone, he needs to learn how to send a text." Maura complained.

"Anyway, I need to go, I'm running late. I should be home by four at the latest, there's food in the fridge, money in the safe and please text me if you go out or if you need me okay?" Maura said.

"Go hit a home _run_." Hope encouraged as she smiled at her mother before the older woman closed the door.

* * *

"God, I can't wait until we kick the drug units ass out on the field." Jane said as she walked in toe with Korsak, Frankie and Frost.

"You said it." Frost agreed.

"I can't wait until I see the look on Crowes face when I'm shoving dir-what the hell?" Jane's mouth hung open as she stopped walking, her eyes forward.

"Oh, Detectives, Frankie, there you all are. Ready for the game?" Maura smiled as she looked at the Rizzoli brother who was hiding a smirk.

Jane couldn't believe her eyes, it was supposed to be Maura's day off yet she was here at the station dressed in what could only be described as a rip off spider man costume, mask an all. Jane cringed at how Maura was dressed, she was such a geek, but her eyes couldn't help roam those deliciously shaped curves that highlighted her figure and the places that tightened in all the right areas.

"Who the hell invited her?" Jane whispered, her eyes looking accusingly to Korsak.

"Wasn't me, although I'm glad she's here." Korsak smiled.

"Me too! We don't get to see the Doc, that much." Frost grinned as he waved at the woman.

"I did." Frankie announced.

"Frankie, you have a damn wife. Stop trying to get in her panti-" Jane snapped accusingly.

"Woah, there. Hey, Jane I invited her because she's a part of the Homicide squad and she shouldn't be left out just because she doesn't carry a gun." Frankie defended.

"She's the medical examiner; she's hardly a part of the squad." Jane argued.

"Jesus Jane, without her, you'd be fucked. Give her a chance, get to know her, people can surprise you." Frankie shrugged.

"She might be a good influence on you." Frankie continued before looking at the Doctor.

"Christ have you been talking to Ma?" Jane asked, but received no reply when the Doctor turned her attention to Jane.

"Detective Rizzoli, I see you still like Baseball?" Maura attempted a joke, which received no reaction from Jane but a roll of her eyes before she walked past Maura, the grip on her bat tightening.

"Still?" Frankie asked, both Korsak and Frost looked between the two women. However, Jane brushed it off and walked away from the group.

Maura couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jane looked; she had a red Boston Red Sox's cap on, with a matching red and white t-shirt, along with grey shorts and a pair of sneakers. In such a uniform, she looked oddly sexy and amazingly stunning, the way her toned legs and arms were shown off in a suitable way. Maura watched the Detectives thick hair that was pulled back in a pony tail that swayed side to side as she walked off before her gaze settled on a particularly well toned Gluteus Maximus. _Snap out of it Maura, she's not yours anymore._ Smiling, Maura jogged to catch up with the Italian.

* * *

"Hit it Rizzoli." Korsak shouted from behind the Italian.

"Knock it outta here Jane." Frost shouted.

"Crush it Janie." Frankie shouted.

"Go on Detective Rizzoli." Maura shouted from the sidelines, behind the metal fencing where she felt safer and out of the way.

It was Jane's turn to take a hit of the ball, the score was tied and it was only she and Maura left to bat; the life of the Christmas bonus relied on Jane, walking to the plate, she took her place, tapped the bat on the sand before taking a stance.

"Miss it Rizzoli." Crowe, the catcher for the drug squad attempted to distract the Italian.

"Nice try Crowe, but I'm on my game today." Jane smiled smugly.

"Mm, I see you haven't let Doctor Isles bat yet." Crowe said.

Jane tense at the mention of Maura. Ignoring him, she repositioned herself and waited for the pitcher who seemed to be constantly swapping balls, looking for the lucky one to put Jane out.

"It's a shame; I'd love to be standing behind her, in line with that tight ass." Crowe mocked, knowing how worked up Jane got about the Doctor.

"Shut it, Crowe." Jane snapped.

"She may be queen of the dead, but man she has a nice ass and those big juicy tits woosh." Crowe panted like a dog.

"Do not call her Queen of the dead, you arrogant prick." Jane said pointing her bat towards him.

"Rizzoli, eyes on the ball." The pitched, Johnson yelled. Jane got back into position and was ready to swing for the ball.

"Oh, Doctor Isles is getting chatted up." Crowe said just as Jane swung the bat to hit the ball, throwing her off to miss.

"Strike one." Crowe shouted as he caught the ball.

Jane inhaled sharply before shaking her shoulders and twisting her neck, where her eyes caught a middle aged man talking to Maura, the honey blonde laughing at something he said. Shaking it off, she got back into position.

"I'd so get in her panties." Crowe said again, throwing Jane off and making her miss the second ball.

"Strike two." Crowe shouted, smirking that his comments were working.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Jane warned as she again, couldn't help but look towards Maura, where she was indeed getting very close with the stranger.

For the final time, Jane got into position and prepared herself to hit the ball.

"Mind you, she'd choak on my meat." Crowe said just as the ball was thrown. However, this time, Jane's bat collided with the ball, sending it flying but instead of running for first base, she turned around to Crowe and kicked him, hard between his legs, sending him over grabbing his sex.

"You're out." Johnson shouted as one of the fielders caught Jane's ball. The Italian threw her bat on the floor next to Crowe and began to walk off towards Maura and the mysterious man.

"Isles." Jane shouted, turning the Doctor's attention from the man to her.

"You're up." Jane said, her eyes never leaving the man.

"You-you're letting me play?" Maura asked in disbelief, she was aware that for the past few games, no one had asked her to play as the scores were tied or too close for her to mess it up.

Jane rolled her eyes and stood looking expectantly at the Doctor before she sprang into action and tucked her loose hair into her spandex hat and ran onto the pitch.

"Get a hit and I'll buy-" The middle aged back shouted before he was cut off.

"Back off?" Jane finished for him before walking off.

Maura ran up to the home plate as she picked up the bat from next to a pale looking Crowe and got into position.

Most of the drug unit smirked and giggled like little children when Maura took position, whether it was from the outfit or the fact it was Maura attempting to hit a ball. Whereas most of the homicide squad looked at Jane and whined, the game was a close one and they didn't want to lose.

"What Frankie? You invited her." Jane mocked before mumbling '_screw it_' under her breath, what could Maura possibly do wrong?

"Give me a fast one." Maura demanded to the pitcher who smirked and nodded.

"Right down the middle." Maura said before Johnson did and threw the ball, fast and down the middle at Maura.

The Doctor swung the bat and smacked the ball, sending it flying near an overpass, Maura screamed in excitement before she began to run, all eyes on the field followed the ball but it was something else that made everyone stop. A body was being thrown off the overpass and it landed not too far from the field. Instantly all the Detectives and Maura ran towards the body.

* * *

"No Id." Korsak said as he searched the body.

"Was she dead before she was tossed?" Jane asked Maura, who was currently crouched over the body.

"I'd be guessing." Maura said, looking up at Jane.

"I won't tell." The Italian mocked.

"Ball Park, two hours." Maura said, nodding her head from side to side.

"Ball park? You sure knocked it outta here." The man dressed in a beige suit said from behind the police line, smiling at Maura.

Why, thank you. I did, didn't I?" Maura agreed, grinning proudly.

"Maybe you can teach me to hit like that some time." The grey haired man charmed.

"Oh my god, you're flirting over a dead body." Jane said, disgusted as she looked at the older man.

"Flirting?" Maura said as she looked up at Jane then to the man.

"You were flirting with me?" Maura asked the same aged man.

"I thought that was obvious." He said, smirking.

"Oh, no, no I-I'm married." Maura announced as she held up her gloved hand and wiggled her index indicating to the silhouette of the diamond ring that was visible.

"Oh." He replied, disappointed.

Jane smirked and mouth the work back off to the man before he walked off, his tail between his legs.

"I'll call it in." Crowe said, picking up his walkie talkie.

"Okay, your drugs, were homicides. We got it." Jane said, pulling a face at Crowe.

Crowe scoffed before smirking.

"Okay, it's your day off, I was only trying to help." The mixed race man said.

"Help? Oh yeah, you sure know all about helping." Jane mumbled, Crowe looked at Doctor Isles then back to Jane before winking at her and walking off with the rest of the narcotics squad.

"No witnesses." Frost announced walking with Frankie, a brown bag in his hand.

"No many cars use this overpass." He continued as he began to open the brown bag.

"But Frankie found this." Frost passed over the bag to Jane. The Italian pulled out a brake disc.

"It came from the suspect's car." Frankie said smiling.

You're never gonna make Homicide if you jump to conclusions like that alright? You don't know where this came from." Jane said, annoyed as she handed back the disc to Frost. The younger Rizzoli went red with embarrassment and walked away from the crime scene.

"He looks up to you, you know." Maura said as she stood up to face Jane.

"You're an only child, you get yourself a brother and we'll talk." Jane said, rolling her eyes as she walked over to a uniformed officer and took his wake.

"I mean, yes alright, I could like to help him make Homicide but he-hes not ready." Jane said as she fiddled with the buttons on the walkie.

"You're deceptively complex, I will never understand you." Maura said shaking her head.

"Yeah, you never did." Jane shot back before bringing the talkie closer to her.

"Victor 823 I got a full notification, I got a dead body at Revenee Park." Jane said into the talkie before she walked over to Korsak.

"I'm gonna head home to get changed and then I'll start on the body." Maura announced, receiving a nod from Jane and Korsak, she made her way home.

* * *

"Hello, I'm home." Maura said as she unlocked her front door and walked into her house. She heard rustling and the sound of plates being moved in the kitchen and headed to see which child was there.

"You would not believe my afternoon. First, I go to a Baseball game, hit a home run, some man attempts to flirt with my unbeknown to my knowledge." Maura said as she walked, pulling off her shoes and speaking out loud to whomever was in the kitchen.

"And then someone dumps a body into the park, right in fron-Oh, hey honey." Maura said surprised to see her son home.

"Where have you been hiding overnight?" Maura teased as she looked up at Charles, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded and an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, you're working with Jane Rizzoli?"


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Wh-what?" Maura stumbled over her words.

"You're working with Jane Rizzoli." Charles repeated, gritting his teeth.

Maura was unable to breath for a split second, she had been dreading Charles finding out about Jane more than anymore, the boy adored Jane and when they left for Paris, he didn't once mention Jane, he was after all old enough to understand.

"Is that a question or-or a statement?" Maura asked.

"Unbelievable." Charles scoffed.

"Were you not going to mention it at all?" Charles snapped.

"Wait until I bang into her at your work?" Charles raised his voice.

"Charles, don't-" Maura tried.

"Don't? Don't what?" Charles asked.

"Jus-just don't." Maura whispered, looking down.

"How do you even know I work with Jane?" Maura asked, making eye contact with her son.

"It doesn't matter how I know. All that matters is that I know." Charles barked.

"It-it was a long time ago Charles, it's in the past. The past is the best place to lea-" Maura again, reasoned but her son was having none of it.

"No." The teen argued.

"Cha-" Maura said.

"No Mama. You may be okay with leaving it in the past, but I'm not. She made herself such a big part of it and then never even turned up to say Goodbye." Charles shouted.

"Charles, she had her own life, sh-" Maura reasoned.

"No!" The older boy shouted again.

"Don't you remember how Hope was? Every day for a whole damn year, she asked where Jane was. She never let go of that damn Jersey, every night she cuddled up to it in bed. Don't you remember the night terrors she used to have? Don't you remember how she wouldn't settle because she only wanted Jane?" Charles screamed his face red with anger and his nostrils flaring as he tried to inhale as much air as possible.

Maura was trying her best to hold the tears back, their first year travelling was awful, and she barely got any sleep because of her restless four year old crying every night because she had a night terror. Maura still to this day, never knew what they were about, but she remember how she had to sit with her for hours, and try to calm her down but it was no use, she wanted Jane. Maura had to wait until she tired herself out from so much crying that her little body had no other choice but to fall into a deep sleep. It took a huge toll on their whole family, Ian was staying out or downstairs so he could get a few hours sleep before work, Maura was unable to attend work as she was so exhausted and Charles was falling behind in school as he was constantly falling asleep in class. It lasted a whole year before it suddenly stopped, until she suddenly never mentioned Jane for ten whole years.

"Of course I remember." Maura whispered.

"Yet, she's back in your life just like that?" Charles said his tone much calmer.

"I-I didn't know she worked as a Homicide Detective." Maura said, hoping her son would understand.

"That doesn't answer why she's back in our lives Mama?" Charles asked.

"Sh-she's not, she's just back in mine." Maura replied.

"I saw her walking Hope." Charles said, shaking his head at his mother's life.

"How did you-Charles wait." Maura yelled as her son began to walk off.

"What?" The older boy swallowed harshly.

"Hope bumped into her in work, Charles. She practically ran into Jane's arms. I didn't intend for it to happen, it-it just did." Maura tried to defend herself.

"What difference does that make?" Her son asked, looking much like his father in this moment.

"Hope's happy Charles. She seems to adore Jane, the way she always did." Maura said with a small smile, hoping to convince her son, things were different.

"What happens when she decides to leave again, huh?" Charles snapped at his mother.

"Am I going to pick her up off the floor or are you?" The boy snarled.

"That's not fair. Things are different now. Jane is older, she'd changed she-" Maura stuttered.

"Stop making excuses for her. Jesus, that's all you ever do. Make excuses for everyone. Hope, Ian, Jane." Charles mumbled before he pushed past his mother and walked upstairs.

"Charles, wait. Don't walk away when I'm talki-" Maura said before she was cut off by the sound of a bedroom door slamming. Despite being the age of sixteen, her eldest son still had some of his father's childish ways in him.

Maura sighed and shook her head; this was bad, really, _really_ bad. She knew it was wrong, not correcting his thoughts of what happened ten years ago, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, it was her who took them away from Jane. She'd never actually told her children what happened between their family for them to suddenly up and move to France, she allowed them to make up their own mines and now, ten years later her decision was biting Maura in the ass.

She began to wonder if he knew about her and Jane had an affair ten years ago. There were numerous times Jane and herself thought he'd seen or heard something, but he never mentioned it. However, there was one time that always stood out to Maura and she wondered if her son understood what he saw at the time.

* * *

"_Oh shoot." Maura mumbled as she spilt a drop of tea on her new blouse. Shaking her head, the honey blonde placed down her crossword puzzle, rose from her place at the table and walked to find a damp cloth._

_Maura was busy attempting to dab out the stain on her blouse when she heard a small but noticeable bang from the foyer._

"_Hello." Maura shouted through her house._

"_Is somebody there?" The Doctor asked again when she received total silence._

"_Miss Rosa?" Maura said, slightly louder as she began to walk out of the kitchen, the honey blonde had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_As Maura was about to grab her mobile from the kitchen counter, she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and a large hand cover her mouth. Before the blonde could muffle a scream, she heard a deep voice whisper down her ear._

_How many times have I told you to lock the door?" Jane husked down Maura's ear before kissing it and releasing the hand from the Doctor's mouth._

"_Jane!" Maura whined, her heart was pumping with fright._

"_Hey baby." Jane said, smirking as the blonde turned around in her embrace._

"_Don't hey baby me, you scared me." Maura moaned, as she crossed her arms._

"_I was trying to teach you a lesson. Do not leave your doors unlocked." Jane said before smiling._

"_What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on the school trip?" Maura asked as it was mid afternoon on a Wednesday, a school day._

"_Hmm, why would I want to go to a History Museum, when I could spend the afternoon with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Jane teased before she brushed aside the Doctor's hair, giving her access to her neck._

"_Jane." Maura warned._

"_Mmm." Jane responded as she ran the tip of her nose along Maura's neckline up to her ear._

"_Jane, behave. You should have gone, it would've been interesting." Maura said in a harsh tone._

_Sorry, I get carried away." Jane said, smirking as she pulled Maura closer to her._

_The honey blonde took Jane's hand in hers and place the other on her chest as she looked into those deep dark brown eyes of the stunning Italian._

"_No but seriously, I didn't wanna go on that trip because you weren't going." Jane shrugged._

"_Jane, I'm the head of Science, not the head of History." Maura teased._

"_I know, but I wouldn't have found it interesting without you sprouting out facts." Jane giggled._

_Maura looked at the Italian with a pretend hurt look before she tried to pull away._

"_That's why…I bought four tickets to go to the History Museum this weekend." Jane smiled._

"_Four?" Maura asked, not sure what Jane was saying._

"_Yes four. One for me and one for you and the kids." Jane said, smiling when Maura caught on._

"_Oh Jane, that is so sweet and thoughtful. Oh honey." Maura cooed as she pulled Jane down into a kiss._

_The sweet innocent gestured kiss quickly turned hot and passionate when Jane ran her hot tongue along Maura's bottom lip who gladly accepted._

"_Mmmm." Maura moaned into the kiss._

_Jane pushed Maura back slightly until she used the counter as leverage and pinned the smaller woman in. Maura twisted her fingers in dark curls and pulled Jane closer and closer. The Italian felt her arousal grow stronger at Maura's bold move, slowly bringing her hands from their destination on Maura's hips, Jane slid them down closer and closer to the tight skirt the Doctor had on. Just as the teen was about to pull the soft fabric up, a small voice interrupted them._

"_Mama?" Charles mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the two women. Both women instantly shot apart from the other, chests heaving, hair messy and lips swollen and parted._

"_Charles?" Maura squeaked, certain her son had just seen the two at it._

_The young boy's head tilted to the side before he rubbed his eyes again, looking from his mother to Jane and pulled a grumpy face._

"_What are you doing with Mama Jane?" The young boy asked the Italian who seemed frozen to the spot, unable to answer. After a few minutes of complete silence, Maura spoke out, answering for Jane._

"_She was just hugging me baby; you know how I cuddle you when you're not feeling well?" Maura stuttered, hoping to settle her son's mind. Charles seemed to consider this before he shook his head._

"_You were kissing." The young boy announced, Jane turned paler by the second._

"_Y-yes." Maura whispered, unable to lie to her son. Jane's head snapped to Maura, when she admitted it. Charles shrugged and walked closer to the women before speaking again._

"_Mrs. Jones in school says that it's okay for girls to kiss girls and boys to kiss boys when saying goodbye or when they've missed them." Charles smiled up at his mother._

"_Have you missed Mama, Jay?" The brown haired boy asked. Jane just nodded in response, still unable to trust her voice._

"_But, me and Andy talked about what Mrs. Jones said and decided that if you kiss for under a minute, it's okay, but anything longer is bad because it means you love them." Charles laughed to himself as he told his mother and nanny the story._

"_And love is yucky. Love is for grownups." The boy nodded to himself before walking to the table and taking a seat._

_Jane was just as speechless as Maura and the two stared at the boy in disbelief. Did they really just get away with that? _

"_Why the hell didn't you warn me he was home?" Jane grunted as she finally found her voice._

"_You never really gave me the chance." Maura snapped._

"_Plus he was a sleep before you came. He's been home sick with the flu." Maura informed the teenager._

_Jane's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out, scoffing in disbelief, she walked towards the table, squeezing Maura's hand on the way and took a seat next to Charles, helping him colour in some pictures from his sister's book. Maura watched in awe of how a situation that could have ruined everything, turned out so perfect._

Maura found herself smiling as the memory faded away, although her son may have been unsure of what he saw at the time, but now, the honey blonde worried, he'd understand. Looking back now, she was surprised they never got caught. The amount of times, they were so careless, leaving the doors unlocked, texting each other in school, sleeping in the same bed and having sex in a classroom. Maura was slightly ashamed of how reckless she was with something so precious, yet, she wouldn't have changed a minute of it. Now, ten years later, her decisions were starting to affect her, her body was exhausted from work, her mind was confused from her constant arguing with Jane, let alone with her children and her husband were off out of the country, nowhere to be found when she needed him. Ten years later and some things still hadn't changed.

* * *

Monday morning came quicker than anyone anticipated. It had been a long weekend for the Homicide squad and everyone had finally gone home last night, only to be back in at nine in the morning. The case was taking its toll on the three Detectives as they found nothing to tie anyone to the single murder which had quickly turned into a double Homicide when the Detectives were called in this morning.

"He tucked her in." Jane said as she looked over the bed with the dead body into Hazel green eyes.

"When's the last time Boston had two strangling in the space of 48 hours?" Maura looked up at Jane with concerned eyes.

"Well, cheer up. Maybe tomorrow will be stabbing day." Jane mocked. Maura rolled her eyes.

"I don't-I don't like this. It's the same mo as the softball girl." Jane looked between Maura and Frost before she turned to the bedside locker and opened a purse.

"Sophie Clark, twenty two." Jane gave a sympathetic smile at the enthusiastic photo on her ID.

"What are you doing here?" Jane said, scrunching her face up as her younger brother walked onto the scene shaking his head.

"I'm working. It's my sector." Frankie replied, rolling his eyes.

"Since when?" Jane asked, knowing her brother used to work Narcotics.

"Since, I asked for a new sector." Frankie replied nonchalantly.

"I want to learn from the best." The second eldest Rizzoli replied. Maura watched the back and forth between the two siblings. Jane couldn't help the small, proud grin she allowed to creep on her face.

"So, where is Korsak?" Frankie teased as he looked around. Maura let out a small laugh and received a cheeky grin from Frankie and a death stare from Jane.

"That's funny. That's great." Jane snapped as her phone rang.

"You like that?" Frankie jested as he looked at Maura.

"Yeah." Jane mumbled.

"Well, you're welcome." Frankie replied quietly.

"Rizzoli." Jane said into her phone.

"Mm, yeah. Okay, thanks." Jane said as she put down her phone and nodded her head.

"We got an ID on the first victim." Jane said, looking at Maura who nodded back.

"I'm going to ride back with the body and prepared to start the autopsy." Maura informed both detectives.

"Okay, I'll swing by later." Jane said before turning to walk off.

"Really?" Maura found herself saying.

"Yeah, why is that such a shock? Am I not allowed in your morgue Doctor Isles?" Jane mocked, referring back to the Doctor threat to freeze her from all cases.

"No, I mean, yes. It's just-I-of course you're allowed in my morgue Detective." Maura stuttered.

"Good." Jane replied a smirk tugging her mouth.

"Yes." Maura smiled before walking off.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was back at the precinct busy trying to find a lead in the case.

"Mary Sullivan, Sophie Clark." Jane said out loud as she read the names that came up from the database search.

"That's weird." Jane mumbled as two pictures of women who died in 1964 and 1962 appeared.

"Uh, run it again." Jane said as she leaned over Frost.

"Check the cold case database." Korsak said entering the room with a cup of coffee.

"Why?" Frost wondered as he looked up.

"Just do it." Korsak replied.

"Oh wow, Sophie Clark was a victim of the Boston Stranger, 1962." Jane said as she read from the computer screen.

"He got Mary Sullivan in 64'." Korsak said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we got him in '67-Albert Desalvo. He confessed to all 13 of the murders." Jane pulled a face.

"He died in prison in uh-" Jane said as she struggled to remember the exact year.

"73. Stabbed by an inmate." Frost filled in as he brought up the case on the computer.

"Rizzoli think." Korsak tired.

"We got two new strangling. Same names." Korsak said, fearing the worst.

"It's a bizarre coincidence." Jane said.

"Or we've got a copy cat." Jane said as realisation hit her.

"No." Korsak shut the thought right down.

"Some veteran cops never believed Desalvo was the Boston Strangler." Korsak explained.

"Yeah, lots of cops do." Jane argued, looking to Frost for support.

"So, why is it a cold case? An open homicide investigation, Jane." Korsak snapped.

"Never solve." The older man said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on. What are you telling me? That the Boston Strangler is back?" Jane laughed, only to go quiet when Korsak nodded, along with Frost.

"You can't be serious?" Jane asked, her mouth hanging open. Frost shrugged in reply as he tilted the computer screen towards Jane, allowing her to see the newspaper clippings of the Boston Strangler.

"I was ten when it started. The city went bonkers, panic like you've never seen." Korsak explained as he remembered his childhood.

"Yeah, probably because women were being strangled in their own apartments from 62' to 64' and the Boston cops couldn't catch him." Jane mumbled as she took a seat next to Frost.

"My mom still talks about it." Frost shook his head at the number eleven on the screen explaining about the eleventh women to be killed by the Boston Strangler.

"People were furious with the cops; the bosses would have done anything to get the public off their backs. It was like jack the ripper found Boston." Korsak said as he played a video of the police arresting a man.

"Yeah, you're forgetting one thing. Desalvo confessed." Jane said as she rolled along on her chair over to Korsak's desk to watch the video of the smug face of Desalvo in cuffs.

"Because he loved the attention." Korsak said, shaking his head as the young man smiled at the camera.

Jane rolled her eyes at Korsak's words.

"I told ya, banana head." Korsak mocked as he shook his head.

Jane was still not convinced, she stared at her mentor and pulled a face.

"All right then, how did he know the details? You know, the apartment layouts, the way the bodies were strangled. Read his interviews." Jane snapped as she threw a folder on Korsak's desk.

"He was a serial rapist in and out of the clink. Shared a cell with the real strangler is what some think." Korsak argued as he brushed off Jane's attempt to convince him, his guy is a copy cat.

"Korsak, it's been forty years. Even if the '_real'_ strangler has been behind bars and he just got paroled, he'd-he'd be in his sixties." Jane said shaking her head before she began to move away from Korsak.

"Hey, Mick Jagger's in his sixties." Korsak argued.

"Oh, well, that's our first suspect." Jane snorted.

"Jane, just think about it. It's a possibility this guy is the real Boston strangler." Korsak said losing his temper at Jane's unwillingness to even consider his theory.

"Korsak come on." Jane said, rolling her shoulders.

"Just, consider it Jane!" Korsak snapped.

"I don-" Jane tried.

"Jane, it's just a theory. We don't know if it will lead anywhere and nor do you…so please?" Frost interrupted, knowing his best friend just needed a little persuading.

"But-I-we-fine." Jane gave in. Korsak and Frost smirked at each other from across the room.

"But first we find some evidence to go with this '_theory'_." Jane air quoted.

"Basement?" Korsak said to Jane, smiling at the younger Detective.

"Basement." Jane replied, rolling her eyes at the older man's enthusiasm.

"Frost, you okay to see how Doctor Isles is getting on with the body?" Jane asked as she shrugged on hr jacket.

"Erm, yeah-yeah." Frost replied a bit hesitantly. Jane smirked; she was trying her best to make her friend get used to being around bodies.

Jane and Korsak smirked at each other as Frost's face turned pale at the thought of watching the autopsy.

"Jane." Frost shouted as the two experienced Detectives started walking out of the bullpen.

"Yeah?" Jane replied, turning back to face her partner.

"You're still coming to the autopsy right?" Frost asked.

"What? Need me to hold your hand?" Jane teased.

"Very funny." Frost said.

"It's just, you told Doctor Isles you would." Frost mumbled, Jane just caught on to it.

"Yeah, so?" Jane replied, her face turning dark.

"Well, sh-she was so excited that you said you would-and-and well you haven't really spent much time in the morgue and I just thought you were getting somewhere with the Doc." Frost stuttered out, seeing the look on his best friend's face.

"If I have time, I'll swing by. If not, she'll have to deal with it." Jane said short tempered.

Frost released a breath when Jane stomped out of the bullpen, rolling his eyes, he headed down to the morgue.

* * *

"Reckon we'll find much down here? It has been forty years." Jane mumbled, still reluctant to be a part of this plan.

"You know what's up there?" Korsak said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, that's where I take my naps."

"Old files of the Boston Strangler." Korsak said nodding his head.

"I thought those were locked away in a vault somewhere." Jane said, her mouth hanging open, maybe they were going to get something out of coming down here.

"Even better. They misfiled the evidence on purpose." Korsak replied.

"Here, hold the light." The older man asked his former partner as he passed over the torch and began to fumbled with boxes.

"Here they are." The older man said as he blew the dust off the obviously hardly used box.

The two detectives took a seat on the basement floor and began to root through the forty year old evidence, hoping, praying to catch a break in their case.

"Hey, listen to this. Desalvo wrote a poem." Jane cleared her throat.

"_People everywhere are still in doubt. Is the strangler in prison or roaming about?_" The second Jane read the words out loud, she began to think maybe Korsak was right, maybe Desalvo was just the fall guy for the real Boston strangler because he loved the attention.

Korsak shook his head at the poem, a banana head indeed.

"O'Malley? Worked with him." Korsak said as he looked down at the case file.

"Died of a heart attack at forty." The grey haired man mumbled.

"Fitzferald-great cop." Korsak said enthusiastically until his face turned dark.

"Shot his wife, then himself." The older man said shaking his head. Jane's eyed widened in shock.

"This case killed a lot of good men, good careers." Korsak stated as he remembered back to his youth.

"Gee, I can't wait to dive in. I'll sure Riley will thank you." Jane teased, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Leahy. I forgot about him." Korsak said, his tone softer as he began to stand up.

"I know where to find him. Come on, he's a great guy." Korsak said as he began to race off.

"W-wait, I-I want Maura to look at some of these." Jane said as she gathered bits and pieces of evidence.

"Maura huh?" Korsak grinned, it looked as though Jane was finally taking to the Doctor.

"What?" The Italian asked.

"Nothing. You're gonna have to smuggle that out then." He indicated to the evidence.

Jane looked around at first, looking for a way to get it out before her eyes landed on Korsak's jacket.

"You don't need this. Give me this." Jane said, tugging at his jacket before rolling up some of the evidence inside it.

"Let's go." The Italian said as the two walked out of the basement.

* * *

No more than an hour later, Jane and Korsak were heading into the Dirty Robber.

"What are we-" Jane started before she was cut off.

"Kenny. Vince Korsak." Korsak said with a proud smile to a white haired man who was sitting at the end of the bar, with a glass of scotch.

"Korsak. Kid you haven't aged very well." The older man said to the slightly younger man.

"Oh, you look the same." Korsak said, laughing at his old work colleague.

"Mind if we join you? This is Detective Rizzoli." Korsak said as he held his arm out towards Jane.

Hello." The Italian said politely as she held her hand out to shake.

"Detective, huh? I heard they were putting girls on the job." Kenny said, laughing as he stood to take Jane's extended hand.

"Yeah, they even let us drive our own cars." Jane joked, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"I'm familiar with the great work you did on the strangler case." Korsak said, the smile instantly left Kenny's face.

"The Boston Strangler huh? Case ruined my life." Kenny said, his hand turned into a fist.

"Cost me my wife and kid." Kenny said before downing more than half his glass of scotch in one.

"They threw me out of homicide." The older man mumbled under his breath.

"Detective, what if you were right? What is Albert Desalvo really wasn't the Boston Strangler, like you were trying to tell everybody?" Jane said, hoping the older man would open up.

"It doesn't make much difference what I thought." Kenny said shaking his head.

"But you thought they had the wrong guy?" Korsak asked, confused as to why he had given up.

"They did." Kenny said, looking towards Vince.

"And if he's alive, he's still out there." Kenny grunted as he downed another shot of scotch before he stood to leave.

"Detective wait." Jane said, also standing.

"Look, you were once a good cop. I'm a good cop, even though I'm a girl." Jane said looking up at the older man.

"I-If you-if you think of anything, please give us a call." Jane said, fumbling around before she pulled out her card.

Kenny looked down at the card; Jane had pushed towards him on the table and shook his head.

"Good to see you, Mac." The older man said, patting Korsak's back as he completely ignored Jane and walked out of the Robber. Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking down at Korsak as if to say, what a waste of time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Boston Police Headquarters, Maura was busy scrolling through pages and pages of shoes online. She had been waiting hours for the Detectives, particularly one certain detective to come down to the morgue before starting the autopsy, but they took too long so she went ahead and started.

"Find anything?" Frost's voice rang through the morgue.

"Oh." Maura said as he slammed her laptop screen down, knowing she'd been caught looking at shoes. Feeling embarrassed and trying to hide the blush she got up and walked to the body.

"Very sophisticated killer." Maura said as she looked to Frost indicating for him to follow her over to the body.

"No forensic evidence so far on either victim." Maura said, shaking her head before she pulled the white cover off the second victim.

Frost looked at the body who's autopsy had been completely and felt his stomach tighten. The black man started to gag and held his hand up to his mouth.

"Uh, oh. Sink, sink, sink." Maura shouted as she pointed to the small sink at the end of the room.

Frost managed to get to the sink in three strides before he threw up everywhere. Maura shook her head and tried to hide her amusement, before turning back to the body.

Once Frost was finished, he rinsed his mouth out with tap water before walking back over to Maura with a guilty look.

"Korsak's calling me BBK." Frost said to Maura, who was putting on some blue gloves. Noticing the medical examiner, tilted her head, not understanding he continued.

"Barf bag kid." Frost said to the honey blonde who now understood and shared a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly what it was like to be teased and name called.

"Crowe's leaving plastic puke everywhere." The black man continued.

"You're not the first Detective to be sicked by death. You just have to find your morgue legs." Maura said, hoping to make Frost feel better.

"I read a study that said people can conquer this kind of thing with repeated exposure. Like when you're afraid of dogs or flying." Frost said, knowing Maura would know something about it.

"Oh, Immersion therapy. It's very effective. It worked for me." Maura said smiling.

"What were you afraid of?" Frost found himself asking.

"People." The honey blonde shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Live ones." Maura elaborated when Frost pulled a face.

"She'll never judge me, tease me an-and I can help her. I can speak for the dead." Maura said sympathetically as she looked down at the young girl.

"Come here. Come." Maura said, waving her hand to Frost.

"Right." Maura started as Frost walked over to her.

"Now, we're just gonna-we're gonna open her up." Maura said, as she stood behind Frost and took his hand in hers and took the scalpel. Guiding his hand, she re opened her chest.

"Were gonna take a little look inside." Maura said, amazed the younger man seemed to be okay so far.

"Okay, now breathe." Maura said smiling as Frost held his breath.

"Actually, don't inhale." Maura changed her mind as the smell was extremely strong.

"Just follow my finger." Maura said, smiling as Frost seemed to relax slightly.

"Whoa, look at you." A husky voice said from the doorway.

Maura looked and was surprised to see the tall, slender figure of Jane, leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Jane." Frost said, a small blush creeping on his face.

"Um, thank you." Frost said, clearing his throat before he turned to Maura and handed her back the scalpel.

"Um, I'll be upstairs." Frost mumbled as he looked between the two women, embarrassed by being caught trying to get over his fear, even if it was his partner.

Maura smirked to herself, Frost was acting as if his mother caught him with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Well, no. I-I don't want to interrupt." Jane teased as her partner walked past her.

"No, it's okay." Frost said. holding his hand out.

"I don't want to get in your guy's way." Frost continued as he slid past a suddenly quiet Jane and out of the morgue.

"Detective Rizzoli, how nice of you to show up." Maura said as she walked closer to the Detective, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." Jane replied, fidgeting with the evidence in her hand.

"As always." Maura said under her breath.

Jane heard the comment but decided not to take the bait. Walking over to one of the empty tables, she placed down the evidence wrapped up in Korsak's jacket.

"What is that?" Maura asked as she walked over to the opposite end of the table.

"Evidence." Jane mumbled, stating the obvious.

Maura tilted her head to the side and picked up a blue glove as she opened Korsak's suit jacket to reveal a mini skirt.

Maura gasped and put down the glove before picking up the item.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked as she watched Maura's reaction.

"Oh, darn it." The honey blonde replied and looked at Jane sadly.

"What?" Jane repeated, loosing her patience.

"I thought it was an original Mary Quant." Maura said, sighing as she held up the mini skirt to show Jane.

"I thought you found something useful." Jane snapped.

"Well, mini skirts freed women." Maura argued it's importance. Jane rolled her eyes in response.

"They were practical and liberating." Maura said smiling.

"Can you get DNA off of it?" Jane asked, hoping they would find something useful in this case.

"No, it-it's been handled by hundreds of people, and it wasn't stored properly." Maura said shaking her head at the poor system.

"Well, you better come up with something, or there are gonna be a lot more women with bows tied around their necks." Jane snapped shaking her head at her pointless trip down here.

"Y-yes, I-I am trying." Maura said to herself as she brushed the black hair of the corpse back out of her face and smiled sadly at her.

Jane saw this and stopped in her tracks, she could tell something was bothering the Doctor and for once over the past few months, knew it wasn't anything to do with her. She could clearly see how down the Doctor had been recently, she looked tired and stressed, her body language was constantly tense and she had dark circles under her eyes. She understood Maura's frustration with not having a break in this case and knew exactly how emotional it could get. One side of her was telling her to leave, that Maura deserved to suffer some form of pain in whatever was bothering her, however the other side was telling her to ask about it.

"Hey, we-_we_ will find something, anything to break this case okay?" Jane said before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

The honey blonde doctor turned around when Jane said this; she looked at the Italian as if trying to read her face before nodding and giving her a small smile.

"I-is-is everything okay Doctor Isles?" Jane asked as she walked closer to Maura.

"Why, yes, thank you Detective." Maura said avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing you want to talk about?" Jane pried.

"Nothing work related, no." Maura said, hoping Jane would get the hint.

"It-it doesn't have to be work related you know?" Jane whispered.

"Are you saying you're willing to discuss something with me that isn't work related?" Maura asked astonished at Jane's willingness.

Jane suddenly felt her walls build right back up, she meant nothing by this, she simply wanted to clear the Doctor's mind off whatever was bothering her because they needed her for the case. Yes, the case Jane convinced herself.

"We need you to have a clear mind when examining these bodies, Doctor Isles. S-so if talking about whatever is on your mind helps, then yes, as your work colleague, I'm willing to listen." Jane said her tone suddenly extremely professional. Maura scoffed before laughing lightly.

"I-It's just teenage boys, th-they are much more difficult than I ever expected." Maura said as she straightened out some tools on the table.

"Charles?" Jane whispered, feeling her heart tighten.

"Y-yes. H-he seems to be going through the typical teenage rebellion stage in his life a-and well, I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm finding him more difficult to control." Maura poured out, surprised at how relieved she felt getting it off her chest.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be trying to control him? Maybe just leave him to it?" Jane suggested as she crossed her arms.

"With all due respect but unless you have a teenage son, please don't insist I leave him to it. It's not that simple." Maura snapped, unsure as to why she was getting so defensive.

Jane was taken back, very back by Maura's outburst. Despite everything, the Detective was willing to listen to Maura and try to give advice, only to have it thrown in her face.

"Jane, i-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" Maura tried.

"Jesus, I was only trying to god damn help you out. You wanted my advice and I gave it. You know what? Next time sort your own trouble in paradise out." Jane shouted before walking for the door.

"And need I remind you, it's Detective Rizzoli." The Italian snapped before she stomped her way out of the morgue and up to the bullpen.

Maura cringed and shook her head, why did she have to mess everything up, just as it was going so well? Rubbing her eyes, the Doctor headed back to her laptop in the hoping to find something to relax herself.

_Shoe shopping always did the job._


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Rhonda** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It had been two long quiet weeks since the second victim had been killed. Tensions were running extremely high between the group from being pressured from both Lieutenant Cavanaugh and the press about solving this case. It was safe to say, Jane, Maura and the rest of the team were exhausted.

"Where are you going?" Riley yawned as she sat up in bed.

"Work." The Italian mumbled from the end of the bed.

"It's half five in the morning?" Riley questioned as she double check the time.

"I know." Jane said as she pulled on a tank top.

"Jane, you don't start until nine." Riley reminded her. It had been a constant thing these past two weeks for Jane to get up early and go into work, only for her to come home late or not at all. Riley knew this case was hard on her finance, but the Italian needed to take some time to herself.

"I know, but I need to go over the evidence again." Jane stretched before walking into the bathroom.

"Jane, honey, you're going to burn yourself out. You need to relax. Maybe take a day off?" Riley suggested as she got out of bed and followed her lover into the bathroom.

"Are you serious? I can't take a day off. Not with a case like this." Jane laughed as she squirted toothpaste onto the small orange tooth brush. The Italian shook her head at the reflection staring back at her. Pale complexion, dark circles under her eyes and thin cheek bones, Jane looked as exhausted as she felt.

"Sweetie, you're so tense and angry. Let me help you relax, please?" Riley asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist from behind and rested her head against the Italian's shoulders.

"I don't need to relax; I need to solve this case."Jane mumbled her mouth full of toothpaste and water.

"You need a day to relax, let all that anger and stress out Jane." Riley whispered as she kissed her girlfriends neck, simultaneously sliding her hand from her waist into Jane's boxers.

"Let me help you." Riley husked as she slid her hand lower, parting her lovers usually slick folds.

"Riley, I am seriously not in the mood." Jane tried to shrug her off before spitting into the sink and rinsing her mouth out with water.

The darker girl chose to ignore Jane's attempt to push her away and continued her assault on the Italians neck while she rubbed Jane's clit lightly.

"Oh god." Jane said as she slumped forward using the sink as leverage; her strong grip tightening around the basin.

"Riley, I don't have time for this." Jane gritted through her teeth, feeling anger boil inside her.

"Let me make you cum baby. You'll feel so much better." Riley murmured into Jane's ear as she moved her hand lower and was just about to slip two fingers into her girlfriend.

"No!" Jane shouted as she pushed her girlfriend off her.

"Jane what the-" Riley tried as she nearly fell backwards.

"Why does everything always have to be about sex?" Jane asked frantically.

Riley just stood staring at her lover's outburst, she had no idea what was going on with Jane, but never in their entire relationship had the Italian pushed her off like that. Not sure what to do, she just stood still and said nothing.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I said _no_ Riley!" Jane yelled before storming out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

The dark haired woman stood there, shocked and gobsmacked at her girlfriend's reaction, she didn't bother to follow her, she left her to it knowing Jane needed time to cool down before they would be able talk. Jane's mood was not only affecting herself and others around her at work, but also her fiancée. The two hadn't had sex in a few weeks, which was extremely unusual; as they always had a healthy sex life and Riley was tired of it. The dark haired woman was sick of Jane constantly being too exhausted or not in the mood. No more than ten minutes later, she heard the door slam shut before emerging from the bathroom, sighing, she wished this case was solved and closed.

* * *

Maura awoke a whole hour and a half before her alarm and she found herself mentally exhausted. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't force herself back to sleep. Yesterday's events were playing on the Doctor's mind and she just wished she could have handle things differently with Jane.

Maura always went on the defensive if anyone said anything about her children; after all it was the Doctor's parenting skill that they were brought up with. At times, Maura could not help but question those skills, so she was extremely sensitive when it came to people giving advice on how to raise her children, good intentions or not.

Looking to her alarm clock, the blue digital numbers read two minutes past five. Maura decided to get up, what good was over thinking her life going to do in the early hours of the morning anyway? She knew she needed to do something, anything to take her mind off everything, even just for a second. Sighing, she undressed herself before hoping into a surprisingly warm shower.

Thinking back to argument with Jane, she cringed at the way she attacked the female detective. Maura knew her heated words were seated in the gross amount of guilt she stilled carried for ripping her children away from their former nanny so many years ago.

_'How do I tell my children it was my fault they never saw Jane for ten years? How do I tell them I was having an affair with Jane when she was my student? How do I see their face every day, knowing what I did to her and the kids? How do I tell Jane how sorry I am? How do I tell my children how sorry I am? How do I look into the eyes of the girl I broke?'_

Maura shook her head at each and every thought as she stared at the condensation slowly rolling down the shower door. The Doctor didn't even feel the tears as they rolled off her cheeks and down the drain. If only it was that easy to wash away the past, her mistakes.

Maura stepped out of the shower and pulled herself together, she really didn't need all of this, not with the pressure that she was receiving at work on the strangler case. Never in her medical career had Maura felt so stumped, she never had believed in 'a perfect murder'. There was always some evidence left behind whether it was something as simple as; footprints left at the scene or forensic evidence unseen to the naked eye, there was _always_ something. However, as this case wore on, it began to make Maura doubt herself. Doubt her work, worst of all; it made her wonder if the perfect murder theory actually existed and was this it?

The honey blonde made her way into the kitchen. She was dressed in her bath robe as she hand dried her wet hair with a towel. Yawning, Maura flicked on her French press coffee machine and walked to the cupboard to pull out the coffee beans.

"Have you just come home?" Maura asked as he son walked through the back door and into the kitchen, hair messy wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Charles just nodded his head and walked to the fridge.

"You have school in-in less than three hours." Maura checked her watch before placing her hand on her hip and staring at her son.

"So?" The brown haired teen asked.

"So? So you need a good night's rest to prepare yourself for school." Maura felt rather taken back by her son's lack of interest in school.

Charles shrugged his shoulders at his mother and drank from the carton of orange juice.

"Honey, can you please use a glass." Maura asked her son, it was one of the Doctor's pet peeves when people drank from a shared bottle.

"What's the point? It's quicker, less washing and easier." Charles argued.

"Charles, just do what I asked." Maura begged she really wasn't in the mood to argue.

The older boy rolled his eyes and huffed as he slammed the carton of juice back in the fridge.

"I don't want you staying out on school nights anymore." Maura said as she looked at her son with a stern look.

"What? You can't do that, I'm not a child." Charles snapped, turning to face his mother.

"I'm _your_ mother and I can do as a please as long as you live under my roof." Maura's tone told her son she wasn't joking.

"This is _bullshit_." Charles said under his breath as he walked off.

"Watch your language young man." Maura raised her voice.

Maura's eldest son scoffed before he walked out of the kitchen.

Maura was tired of her son's attitude and tone, she really needed to have a sit down with him, but everything was getting to be too much. Maybe Jane was right, maybe Maura needed to stop trying to control him and let him get on with it. The honey blonde shook her head and grabbed her case files out her bag before heading upstairs.

* * *

Jane was still in a foul mood when she arrived at the station an hour later. She was glad she had came in extra early; she really couldn't deal with seeing anyone else with her temper still at boiling point range. Nodding to a few officers, she knew the one thing that would calm her down, a hard workout; so she headed to the gym.

As Jane passed the bullpen on the way, she was glad to see no one was in yet. She really needed this time to herself, to let out all of the anger and frustration that had been building up with this case. Taking a deep breath, she continued to her locker. Once the Italian was dressed out in shorts and a grey BPD t-shirt, she wrapped her hands up in white athletic tape and made a beeline for the punching bag.

However, as Jane made her way through the empty gym, she heard soft music playing and pulled a face. Following the noise through to the mirrored side of the room, her heart sank when she saw that Doctor Isles was also in the gym. The honey blonde was seated on a blue mat, her legs crossed and her arms wide in the air, holding an odd pose, Jane assumed it was a yoga position.

The Doctor had a baggy, turquoise jumper on that hung off her shoulders, revealing the straps of a black bra and tight grey running pants that hugged her shapely legs. Her feet were bare and her usually prim and proper hair was pulled back out of her face and into a low pony tail, with two layers tucked behind her ears, holding back her fringe. Jane watched for a few minutes as her heavy chest rose and fell slowly as she inhaled air through her nose and as her eyes twitched ever so slightly as though she was concentrating. Yes, Doctor Isles was the last person she wanted to see or be around right now; but before she could back away and avoid the M.E. Maura opened her eyes to find dark brown orbs looking at her.

"Oh, g-good morning Detective Rizzoli." The Doctor said politely as she lost her balance.

"Mornin' Doctor Isles." Jane mumbled, feeling slightly awkward.

"You're up early." Maura uncrossed her legs as she tried to make small talk.

"Mmhm. Wanted to hit the gym." Jane replied as she rubbed her arm up and down, her words terse because of her grudge.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise this was your quiet place. I'll gather my things and get out of your way." Maura said as she began to gather up her things.

Jane couldn't help to react to the blonds over stressed appearance and before she could over think it, her kinder side won out.

"No, it's fine. You won't bother me. I'-I'll just be over here." Jane nodded her head before walking off.

"I'll turn my music down." Jane heard the blond say; the detective threw her hand up in acknowledgement.

Maura was extremely happy she didn't have to leave. Unknown to Jane, Maura needed this form of relaxation just as much as Jane. This case, Charles and everything with Jane was piling up on top of the Doctor and she was finding it more difficult to deal with it all. Away from it all, in a quiet place doing Yoga was the only thing Maura found to be slightly relaxing at the moment.

Maura re-positioned herself and got back into her state of calmness. Closing her eyes she began to block everything out and listen to the music, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling. Not long into her routine, a constant thumping interrupted her. Opening her eyes, she saw Jane was jumping on the spot and punching the red bag so fast and brutal, that it was obvious something was on her mind. Maura watched for a few more minutes as those strong, tanned, now sweaty arms continued to flex with each strike to the bag with extreme force. Maura was beginning to get worried as the Italian repeatedly strained the muscles in her body. Maura knew with this kind of repetitive motion combined with the amount of force Jane was exerting, injury to the detective's upper muscular system was imminent.

"Detective?" Maura said as she got up to approach the Italian.

"Detective Rizzoli?" Maura tried again, but still received no reply.

Maura sensed that Jane was in deep thought; as she came up behind her. Unable to gain her attention verbally, she reached out and tapped the Detective on the shoulder. What Maura did not know, was that Jane was still somewhat traumatized because of the torture she received at the hands of Charles Hoyt, aka The Surgeon.

The serial killer was dubbed that because of his affinity for using scalpels. Jane reacted violently as felt someone touch her from behind. The Italian spun around quickly, turned, her fist held high. Jane's survival instinct was to defend herself and hit whoever had startled her, however when she realised it was Maura, she managed to hold her shaking fist.

"Ohhh!" Maura shouted in fright as she fell backwards, losing her footing as she tried to avoid getting hit.

"What the fuck?!" Jane screamed, looking down at a terrified Maura.

"I could have hit you. What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me?" Jane shouted, much louder.

"I-I-I." Maura stammered, slightly afraid of Jane standing over her.

"Well?" The detective asked her tone slightly softer.

"Y-you were hitting the bag so repetitively and hard tha-t-I wa-was worried you'd strain your muscle and-and i-i-tried to call you, but you didn't hear me." Maura stuttered, still in shock.

Jane's chest rose and fell in gasps as she listened to Maura. Jane suddenly felt abashed as she realised she was standing over Maura and shouting at her aggressively, when really her former lover was only trying to help. Jane softened her face as she stepped back, relaxing her fighting stance. Jane quickly unwrapped her taped hands as she continued to try and calm herself down.

"R-re-repetitive strain injury is extremely common in those who do the same exercises regularly. A-and b-by-judging by how many times you have hit the bag in the space of a few minutes I'd s-" Maura began to nervously sprout out facts.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered as she held her hands out for Maura to take so she could help the petite woman up.

The Doctor looked at Jane's extended hands and swallowed harshly, pushing herself up, she grabbed those calloused hands and felt herself being pulled.

As soon as their hands touched, a spark flew between them which didn't go unnoticed by either woman. Jane felt as though her hands were on fire and couldn't help, but to feel the softness of Maura's against her calloused ones.

The first thing Maura felt when their hands touched were Jane's rough scars, raised and digging into her softer, delicate finger tips. Maura felt her heart physically hurt as she imagined the pain it must have caused Jane. When Maura was standing properly, neither made the effort to let go of the others hands.

"I-I didn't mean to frighten you." Jane murmured as she avoided eye contact.

"I-it's okay." Maura said her tone just as quiet as she subconsciously moved her thumbs over Jane's scar tissue and began to rub lightly, although Maura had never touched Jane's hands in the past ten years, the action still felt so natural.

Jane closed her eyes at the feeling washing over her palms. When any case became too stressful, her hands became particularly sore. Jane almost moaned at Maura's touch, it felt so good and relaxing. Exhaling, Jane encouraged the hands of her former older lover to work their magic. The last time someone had massaged her hands was four months after her incident with Hoyt. Dr. Reynolds told her to allow someone to rub them at least once a day to keep the blood circulating, but she never bothered. She hated anyone touching them.

"You don't do this often, do you?" Jane heard a small voice whisper.

Opening her eyes, she looked into sincere hazel green ones and tilted her head.

"W-what?" Jane asked.

"Your hands, Jane." Maura squeezed said appendages lightly to emphasize her point."You don't have them massaged often, do you?" Maura repeated.

When the honey blonde saw how confused Jane looked, she continued.

"You should have someone massage the scar tissue in your hands regularly, Jane. It keeps the blood circulating and it softens the scar tissue around the injury site. If you do so, your hands won't hurt as much." Maura informed as she pushed down harder on Jane's palms.

Jane just stared at the Doctor, taking everything she was saying in, but nothing was really processing.

"I know they hurt you, honey. I see you fidget with them when something is bothering you." Maura said looking down at their joined hands. Despite the fact, the scars on Jane's palms were from a serious injury; Maura couldn't help but love the feel of them against her own. She missed this intimacy, she missed her old life and she missed Jane.

Jane followed Maua's line of sight and looked down at their joined hands. How they merged together so perfectly, tanned, slightly bigger, darker hands held by smaller, manicured, pale ones. Suddenly it hit Jane like a ton of bricks; she was allowing Maura, the woman who abandoned her, to touch her hands. The hands she rarely allowed anyone to touch. Jane jerked them out of Maura's hands and felt her blood boil.

"Jane, let me massage them. It's good fo-" Maura began as she reached out for Jane's hands again.

"No." Jane said.

"Jane please, stop being difficult and let me massage them." Maura replied as she tugged Jane's hands.

"I said no. I know what's good for me." Jane grunted.

"I can tell you don't Jane, because your hands are red and swollen." Maura snapped, just as stubborn as her ex lover.

"I don't like or allow anyone to touch my hands. I can deal with you touching anything, but my hands." Jane got all defensive as she held her hands closer to her person.

"You just let me, so give them back. It'll help you Jane." Maura again reached for the Italian.

"I don't need your damn help!" Jane shouted, her voice echoed off the gymnasium walls.

"Jane, scar tissue is made from a very brittle, inflexible, fibrous collagen material. I can't imagine how painful it must have been whe-when," Maura paused to clear the upset from her voice, "when they were injured." Maura stammered, realising she choked up when talking about what she had read.

However, it was Jane's face that terrified Maura. The Doctor realised what she had said and she knew that the detective would be angry at her for knowing the details, because Jane never told her what happened.

"You know." Jane stated in a whispered voice.

"I-I-, ahem, just let me help you Jane, please." Maura replied, ignoring the question.

"You know." Jane repeated, staring at Maura with a mixture of disbelief and malice.

"Jane, you've suffered enough already, just let me help you. Let me massage them." Maura intoned quietly.

"No." Jane said louder this time.

"Oh for god's sake, stop being so stubborn and let me help. This isn't anything to do with the past or me getting forgiveness. You suffered when that damn scalpel pierced clean through your hands and as if that wasn't painful enough, you're putting yourself in more pain to spite yourself because you're too damn proud to forget the past for five minutes and let someone who is a Doctor help you." Maura yelled, as she lost her temper with Jane, her eyes never leaving the Detectives.

The Italian stared into Maura's eyes, not backing down before huffing loudly.

"I don't need your help." Jane yelled as she too lost her temper and stormed out of the gym, not looking back. The Italian was determined not to let the Doctor get to her but it didn't seem to be working. The second Jane rounded the corner; she glanced towards the mirror on the wall and saw the silent tears streaming down her face. It had felt so good for someone to touch and massage her palms. They had been aching constantly for the past two weeks and although it hurt, it strangely felt good. Exhaling loudly, Jane wiped the tears from her eyes, cleared her throat and headed for the changing rooms, refusing to let Doctor Isles see that she still could effect her emotionally.

* * *

It was nearing on eleven O'clock when Jane finally appeared in the bullpen. Since her morning spat with Doctor Isles, she had hid out for a while in the evidence garage.

"Hey Jane." Frost greeted his partner as he stretched his arms.

"Sup Frost." The Italian replied as she hauled over another box of old newspaper clippings and police reports from forty years ago.

"What's in the box?" The black man asked, standing up.

"More evidence on the strangler case I found shoved in the cold case storage." Jane pulled off the lid and groaned at the mess in front of her.

"That's a lot of sh-" Frost said laughing.

"Rizzoli." Crowe said entering the bullpen.

"What do you want?" Jane glared at the bald man.

"Jeez, never mind." Crowe huffed before a grin appeared on his face.

"I just thought you'd want to know your cars being towed." The older man whispered with a smug grin.

"What?" Jane shouted as she darted out of the room.

"Excuse me." Frost heard Jane shout as she pushed past a few other detectives.

Jane ran down the hallway, pushing everyone out of her way as she headed for the elevator, just managing to enter before it closed. Pressing the first floor button. She tapped her foot impatiently as the lift seemed to take forever going down.

"Oh come on." Jane grumbled into the small, empty space. Finally the doors opened and she sprinted out into the lobby beyond.

* * *

Jane wasted no time. She headed straight for the exit doors, ignoring her mother's hand waving at her. The dark haired woman ran through the metal detector that went off because her gun was still attached to her hip. Outside, Jane spotted Moe.

"Did you tow my car?" Jane snapped as she pointed her finger at the black man.

"Only reason I didn't is because of this guy." Moe, dressed in a blue jump suit said as he pointed to Kenny.

"Thanks Big Moe. I owe you one." Kenny said laughing as he clutched the file in his hand.

"Hey, it's good seeing you again." Moe said grinning.

"Long time, right?" Kenny asked, knowing exactly just how long it had been.

"Yeah. Take it easy." The tow truck driver said as he walked towards the door of his rig.

"Next time, I'm taking it Rizzoli." Moe warned as he stared at Jane.

"Oh good." The Italian replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." Jane murmured as she turned to face Kenny, whilst fiddling with the ends of her sweater.

"Well, us detectives have got to stick together. Cause the bosses are all idiots, right?" Kenny teased, knowing she'd agree.

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Jane said as she glanced towards the folder in Kenny's hand before looking back at his face.

"I,I uh asked around after I read about the strangling, and, uh, well, the words is that you're a good cop." Kenny choked out, cringing that he had to admit it.

"I thought maybe you could use this." The older man said as he held out the folder towards Jane.

"This is your personal file." Jane said, amazed as she balanced the file and her car keys in her hands.

"Yeah, can you believe I kept it all these years? It's always has been eating away at me too. You know, we all have that one case, you know what I'm talking about, y-you never really close?" Kenny said, pulling a hard face before he cleared his throat.

"This one's mine." The grey haired man pointed at the file.

"Thank you for trusting me with it." Jane said as she eyed Kenny suspiciously.

"Yeah, ah look, uh, it ain't easy for an old fart like me to see a woman doing this job, but you're a good cop." The older man said when he noticed how Jane was looking at him.

"How did you know?" Jane found herself asking with a smile.

"Well, I spent thirty years working with a lot of bad ones." Leahy said laughing as he headed for his car.

Jane smiled to herself, happy to have more potential evidence that could maybe get a break in their case.

"Tell me, uh, you married?" The retired detective paused as he asked. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets while waiting on a reply.

"No." Jane answered quietly, clutching the folder to her chest.

"That's too bad." The older man sympathized.

"Uh, no. I'm engaged, we just haven't set a date." Jane said with a small smile, not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

"Why's that?" Leahy asked.

"Name it, life, work, not enough hours in the day." Jane laughed.

"How does your fiancée feel about what you do?" Kenny continued.

"Sh-she didn't-doesn't want me doing this kind of work…but I love this job." Jane replied, suddenly feeling annoyed by this conversation. She and Riley never really spoke much about this topic. When it did come up, it always turned into a huge argument and neither could settle with what the other wanted. In the end, they agreed to disagree.

"She huh?" The man said in surprise. Jane blushed and nodded.

"Well, this job can break your heart too..." Kenny shrugged as he once again walked towards his car.

"Although not as much as a wife who can't learn to love what you do." The older man mumbled as he exited the building.

Jane stood still for a few minutes, not entirely sure what the point of that conversation was but she couldn't shake that feeling that she hide so well, the feeling that maybe Riley wasn't the one for her if she couldn't love what Jane did. If it ever came to it and Jane had to choose between the two, there wasn't a doubt in the Detective's mind which one she would choose, each and every time.

"Riley could always learn to love what I do, right?" Jane asked herself.

* * *

Heading back up to the bullpen, Jane couldn't help thinking about Riley, she felt slightly guilty for their argument this morning and knew she should have dealt with it differently. However, her fiancée should have known better than to annoy Jane when she was dealing with a tough case.

"Is big Moe still alive?" Frost teased.

"Just about." Jane grinned.

"Kenny was downstairs." Jane announced, clutching the file to her chest.

"Oh?" Korsak perked up from slouching at his desk.

"He came in to give me this." Jane held the file out for them both to see.

"It's his personal file on the Boston Strangler." Jane looked between the two men.

"He kept it all these years?" Frost pulled a face.

"Yeah, he said it was his one case, you know the one you never really let go of." Jane replied, knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's a bit odd." Frost said standing up and walking over to the drawing board.

"Not really, the man lost his family and was kicked out of Homicide over this case." Korsak announced as he remembered reading about the Detective losing his job over the scandal.

Jane shrugged before pulling out a hand full of files and newspaper clippings.

"Mug shot." Jane mumbled before furrowing her brows.

"Who's this?" Jane asked herself as she looked at the mug shot of a young man.

"See a name?" Frost asked as he sat forward in his chair.

"Yeah. Redmond Jones." Jane looked to Frost who had already started typing before she darted out of her seat to stand behind him.

"Armed robbery, rape, man-two. Man's a dirt bag." Frost scoffed.

"He's been locked up since 1967." Jane looked over to Korsak who was watching the two from over his glasses.

"Stabbed a guard, got forty more years." Jane added.

"And he was paroled last week." Jane straightened up and looked between the older man and her partner.

"Two days before our first victim was strangled." Frost shook his head and stared at the updated photo of an older man.

"Let's contact Leahy." Jane moved to her desk, grabbed her phone before locking her desk drawer, Frost hot on her heels.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Jane, Frost and Leahy were walking up to a small white house in South Boston.

"Redmond Jones, is a career criminal. Aggravated assault, rape, arson-you name it." Leahy said looking at the Italian.

"Born bad." The older man mumbled as they reached the porch.

Jane cleared her throat before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" They heard a female voice shout.

"It's Boston Police, ma'am." Jane replied.

"They always come home to their Mother." Jane joked as she looked to Frost with a smirk.

The sound of multiple locks being undone was heard before the front door opened to revealed a small, elderly looking woman. She started at Jane, Frost before her eyes landed on Kenny.

"You worthless, fat-assed, piece of crap cop." The older woman said in a strong thick Irish accent.

"I remember you." An old crooked finger pointed at Kenny.

"It's Redmond's Mommy." Kenny Mocked.

"Uh, where's your son ma'am?" Jane asked, drawing the older woman's attention from Kenny to Jane.

"Now why would a skinny, grease ball, dyke Detective be looking for my son?" The older woman laughed at Jane.

The Detective licked her teeth as she took a step forward.

"Ma'am." Frost tried, hoping to defend Jane.

"Oh, holy Mother and all the saints, they sent in us one of those affirmative action cops. What island are you from honey?" Redmond's Mother smirked. Frost looked to Jane and tried not to laughed.

"Does he speak English?" The older woman asked.

Jane could feel herself losing her cool. She was about to speak when Kenny cut across.

"Uh, you guys are doing great. I...I think I'll check around back, before I strangle the old bitch." Kenny mumbled.

"You go! That's right." The old woman shouted as Kenny put his hand up to wave.

"Where was Redmond yesterday?" Jane asked.

"At home, having tea and conversating with his Mother." The older woman snapped.

"I-" Jane was about to reply before she was cut across by the sound of a struggle.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! Son of a bitch! Thanks a lot." Frost and Jane ran from the door and around the back of the house until they're eyes landed on Kenny and who they assumed was Redmond. The convicted criminal had the ex detective in a headlock.

"Cut it out!" Jane shouted as she ran over.

"Come on!" Frost shouted as he got in-between the two men.

Jane grabbed Kenny and pulled him back while Frost yanked Redmond back.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Jane shouted.

"Are you okay buddy?" Kenny asked before he landed a punch straight into Redmond's face.

"Hey, come on man! That's' enough." Jane yelled as she pushed Kenny back.

"The old pig started it forty five years ago." Redmond defended.

"And I'll finish it too you-" Kenny lunged forward again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are looking to get arrested." Jane snapped in a stern voice.

"Arrest him! He's the Boston Strangler." Kenny huffed.

"If they had done it when I told them to, all those girls would still be alive." The ex-detective lost his temper.

"Maybe it's you doing all the killing, you whiskey-faced Mick prick!" Redmond laughed.

"I'm the Boston frigging Strangler. I strangled little girls while I was hooked up to a dialysis machine." Kenny held his hands up.

"I hope you die nice and slow, you fat-paddy leprechaun." Redmond teased, Kenny again went to hit the older man but Frost grabbed him.

"Hit me again! I could use a million bucks!" Redmond opened his arms and laughed.

"Go to the car! Just go to the car!" Jane screamed in Kenny's face as she pushed him towards the car before shaking her head. Turning to Frost she exhaled and nodded towards the open garage door.

"Hey you can't go in there without a warrant." Redmond snapped.

"Sure I can. It's in plain view now back off." Jane growled.

"Frost." Jane mumbled as she walked over to the window to see a small black and white photo of a young boy leaning against an old car.

"Isn't that the hubcap that Frankie found?" Jane whispered. Frost nodded.

"Hey, nice car. Where is it?"Jane asked as she turned to face Redmond.

"Stolen. The day I go out." Redmond had a distance look on his face.

"You report it?" Jane sighed.

"Oh yeah, well hello, pig." Redmond mimicked speaking on the phone.

"Maybe you didn't report it because you stole it yourself." Jane shook her head as she looked at Frost.

"That's right-kept it perfect for forty years, dumped it in the marina to see if it could swim." Redmond shook his head.

"You're coming down to the station so we can ask you a few more questions.

Redmond huffed but nodded.

"I'll put an APB out on the car." Frost informed before he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, you do that. You find it, I want it back, you wop pig." Redmond said annoyed.

"Nice family. Frost, watch he doesn't pull a fast one while I drive Leahy home." Jane warned as she walked towards the car.

"I'll send a uniform to come pick you both up." Jane shouted over her shoulder.

She grabbed Kenny by his sleeve and pulled him to her car. With one last look to Frost, she took off. She was anxious to get Kenny back home and herself back to BPD.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank Rhonda for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jane was frustrated with the case and on top of that; she had to play baby sitter to a man twice her age. Sometimes crap just gets to be too much and she wished she could be on a deserted tropical island with nothing but the sun, her lover and their kids. The last bit came out of nowhere and brought Jane up short. 'What the fuck Rizzoli? Kids? Seriously?' she silently chastised herself. This case was definitely working it's magic on Jane's imagination.

A blaring horn and a slap on her shoulder from Kenny brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going already! I'm moving!" Jane yelled out her the window of her unmarked.

Once the Detective dropped off Kenny and went back in the station, it didn't take long for Frost to arrive in interrogation with Jones.

"Let's clear up some paperwork shall we?" Jane teased; they needed something to do while they were waiting. Frost nodded.

* * *

It had been two hours since they had arrived back at the station and the squad room had been quiet. Jane and Korsak had been filling out paperwork, whereas Frost was busy on his computer. He loved a good waiting game, hoping to break a suspect, it gave the Detectives' time to collect their composure and start fresh, however; Frost had still been working on the case.

"Since Redmond's been waiting in interrogation I checked Kenny's alibi. He's on kidney dialysis four days a week. I confirmed he was there during the strangling." Frost announced as he looked over at Jane.

"All right." The Italian nodded.

"What are you looking at Kenny for? You are an internal-affairs rat or something?" Korsak stood from his desk.

"Hey, easy." Jane defended her partner.

"Why would you make sure a cop has an alibi?" Korsak snapped.

"Come on, Vince. Were just tying up some loose ends all right? Got to make sure the Governor doesn't accuse me of doing shoddy police work." Jane laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

Jane was about to ask Frost if had found anything on Redmond's stolen car but her phone rang.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered.

"God damn it. Okay, yes I'll be there soon as." Jane hung up and shook her head.

"W-we've got another body." Jane huffed and stood up shrugging on her jacket.

"But we have Jones in interrogation." Frost asked.

"Accomplice?" Jane suggested. The two male Detectives shrugged.

"I'll keep an eye out on Jones." Korsak shouted earning a hands up from Frost.

* * *

When Frost and Jane walked into the crime scene, Maura was already there with her technicians. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed, of course Maura would be there she is the Medical Examiner. Jane watched from a distance as the honey blonde was squatting, leaning over the body, walking closer, she vaguely heard Maura's voice.

"Liver temp indicates she died within the last hour." Maura spoke, knowing Jane was behind her.

"Fuck. Well it can't be Jones; he's been in lock up for the past two hours." Jane moaned as she looked to Frost. The two Detectives made their way closer to the body.

Jane shook her head when she saw the young woman, barely older than thirty lying on a chair in just a skirt and bra with a chord wrapped around her neck.

"Son of a bitch." Jane hissed as she leaned against the book case.

"Jane, we'll find them." Frost tried to encourage.

"You sound so enthusiastic." Jane rolled her eyes before they locked onto hazel green ones.

"Researches at the University of Pittsburgh have proven that optimistic people live longer." Maura blurted out.

"So she was a pessimist?" Jane mocked.

"As always, Detective Rizzoli; it has been a pleasure." Maura scoffed as she placed the decease's' hand in a plastic bag.

"Mm." Jane grunted.

"Joanne Graff-twenty nine." Frost spoke out as he held up her driver's licence.

Jane sighed loudly as she walked over to the body.

"A Joanne Graff was strangled in 1962." Jane announced as she kneeled to look at the body, making her eye level with Maura.

"I don't-Doctor Isles, what do you see?" Jane suddenly felt hopeful when she saw it.

Maura scrunched up her face as she stood and leaned over the body to look where Jane was pointing.

"A reddish-brown stain." Maura announced as she looked at dark brown orbs.

"In other words blood." Jane stood, suddenly happy, despite the circumstances.

"No, a reddish-brownish stain." Maura clarified as she too stood.

"The crime lab will determine what it is." Maura stared into the eyes of her ex-lover. Jane gave Maura her famous, 'really?' stare.

"No signs of lacerations or abrasions on the victim." Maura mumbled as she broke the staring competition when she realise Jane wasn't going to back down.

"So it's not hers, which means we might have gotten lucky and the killer was bleeding." Jane said with a small glint of hope in her eyes. However, Maura still gave her a look, which sadly she knew all too well.

"Or a smearing of reddish-brownish stuff." Jane smirked.

"Thanks." Frost said into his phone before turning to Jane.

"Redmond's car has been located. Moe is towing it to evidence now." Frost grinned.

"Worth a look I guess?" Jane said as she returned his grin.

"See you just gotta remain optimistic." Jane charismatically stated as she headed out of the crime scene. Maura rolled her eyes with a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *

It took no longer than twenty minutes when Jane and Frost pulled up to the precinct. Jane smiled when she saw big Moe with what could only be describe as the Bat Mobile were parked.

"Hey, move that to evidence!" Jane shouted as she darted from the car.

"You can't park there Rizzoli." Big Moe held up his hand.

"Move that to an evidence bay." Jane repeated, completely ignoring the black man.

"I can't. They're all full." He eyed Jane and balked at her continued disreguard for the no parking zone.

"Oh, really? You're just gonna keep your car parked right there huh?" Moe snapped.

"Me and the Bat Mobile, we're gonna stay right here." Jane shouted as she and Frost began to look around the inside of the car.

"Anything?" Jane asked as she struggled to put on her blue glove.

"Nah." Frost mumbled.

When Jane finally got her gloves on, she wasted no time in opening the boot of the car. Looking around she saw nothing but tools and rags until she spotted a band-aid. Picking it up, she saw a red dot of blood, smiling she put it into an evidence bag. The Detective was finished with the compartment, so she closed the deck lid.

"Oh come on." Jane yelled as she saw Moe had hooked her car onto the back of his truck.

"Damn it, stop Moe!" Jane screamed.

"You got your evidence Rizzoli." Moe chuckled as he waved and pulled off with the Italian's car hooked to the back.

Jane huffed before he phone rang; seeing it was Maura she clenched her fist.

"Not now Doctor Isles. I'm in a bad mood." Jane barked down the phone.

"What? Fine I'll be there now." Jane hung up the phone.

"Come on Frost. Doctor Isles has something." Jane mumbled.

* * *

The two Detectives arrived in the morgue to find Maura seated.

"What's up Doc?" Frost asked.

"Great news, we got a hit on the blood you found on the tie around the third victims neck." Maura explained.

"Who does it belong to?" Jane asked.

"Redmond Jones." Maura smiled.

"But how, he was in lock up while the third victim was killed?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Rizzoli, there you are." Korsak said out of breath as he ran into the morgue.

"What?" Jane asked, annoyed.

"Bad news, Redmond Jones was released from custody, just half an hour after you brought him in." Her ex-partner informed.

"What?!" Jane yelled.

"Some damn rookie let him go, since there was nothing on the booking sheet and no one with him, he assumed his interrogation was over and no one was charging him. Damn prick let him walk right outta here." Korsak shook his head; he could see the anger in Jane's face.

"Son of a bitch." Jane slammed her fist into one of the morgue tables.

"Jane, calm down. Now that explains the blood, it must have been him. The crime scene was only twenty minutes from here." Frost reasoned.

"We got him. It's good news." Frost smiled.

"At what cost? If we'd kept an eye on him, the third girl would never have died." Jane shook her head.

"Jane, we got him, we've found the Boston Strangler and we could finally close this cold case." Frost tried to encourage his partner.

"You're right. Let's bring this sucker home." Jane lightened up as she and Frost headed up stairs.

"Rizzoli, hey." Grant smiled as the Italian walked out from the elevator. Joseph Grant, Jane's mortal enemy all her childhood. Still to this day she hated the man. He used to be in Narcotics but kissed brass until he was offered the job to work as an assist to the Governor. Whenever there was a big case, with the press involved, the slimy jackass always found his way involved with Jane's work.

"The task force will take it from here." Grant said as a group of people followed behind him.

"What? Y-you can't do that. It's my case?" Jane scrunched her face up.

"Well, you're a part of the task force. Come along if you like." Grant shrugged as he put on his coat and headed for the door.

"Damn it Grant you're an assist! Not the damn Governor!" Jane snapped, Grant simply smiled and continued to walk.

"Yeah, come along, it'll be fun." Crowe teased.

Jane clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils.

"Uh, uh, no. No way." Jane said holding her arm out to stop her brother.

"He asked me Janie." Frankie defended as he played with his hat.

"You're squeezing the orange huh Frankie? You getting some juice? That's a fast way to make Detective." Jane snapped. She couldn't believe her younger brother was kissing ass.

"Grant put me on the task force. What do you want me to do? Say no?" Frankie defended himself.

"Yeah, I do Frankie." Jane shook her head as her brother jogged off to join the others.

"Mother fucker." Jane mumbled under her breath. She hated Grant.

"Riley?" Jane said as he eyes landed on her fiancée who was walking through the metal detector.

"H-hey." The darker girl said shyly, the two hadn't spoke since their argument.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, her tone surprised.

"Frankie called me, said your car got towed and you needed a lift." Riley scuffed her feet on the floor.

"Oh. I would have got one of the guys to drop me off. Did you come all the way from ours?" Jane asked, suddenly feeling guilty. The darker girl nodded.

"Oh. W-well I'm not ready to go yet, I-I got a few things I need to clear up." Jane rubbed her hands together.

"Do you want me to wait?" Riley asked.

"No, its fine go home." Jane was about to walk away.

"I-is this because of this morning?" Riley whispered, looking to Frost who seemed interested in the wall.

"No baby, this case, I don't know. I feel like I've missed something." Jane smiled hoping to ease her girlfriend's fears.

"Okay Jane." Riley huffed.

"I didn't mean to waste your time Riley. We will talk tomorrow okay?" Jane gave a small smile.

"Are you gonna come home?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jane leaned forward and kissed her forehead before she headed for the elevator.

Once she and Frost were in the elevator, Jane circled it a few times before she slammed her fist into the metal wall.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch." Jane yelled. Frost just nodded.

* * *

It was ten o'clock and Jane was still sitting in her desk chair with her feet on her desk, Frost sat opposite her. Neither had spoken in half an hour.

"I just heard. I'm sorry." Korsak said as he placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"You should have seen him, Grant leading the task force, everybody celebrating, it was a joke. Why the hell didn't Cavanaugh step in?" Jane's voice broke with anger.

"Once he knew Grant took over from you, he couldn't overrule it. Governor's orders. Guess he didn't want to be a part of the limelight either." Korsak shook his head, typical brass. Jane had to admit, it felt nice that her boss was behind her and supported his Detectives, unlike fucking Grant.

Jane grabbed the photos from the desk behind her and scoffed.

"We-we just-we get one body dropped in our laps." Jane said looking down at the photo in her hands.

"We have two strangling in one day. We have no forensic evidence and then-bam! We find blood." Jane spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Doctor Isles says 'forensic evidence doesn't waver, it doesn't lie, it-it doesn't change its mind." Jane shook her hand before she picked up the plaster in an evidence bag she found in the back of Jones's car.

"Hey Frost, did Redmond Jones have any blood work recently, any Doctor's visits?" Jane asked.

"No, none that I could find." Frost shrugged.

"I'm gonna check something." Jane said as she got up from her chair and headed for the tech room, Frost hot on her heels.

* * *

Once Maura was happy with the stitching she had done on the third victim, she decided it was time for coffee. It was nearing on half past ten and she still had a lot of work to do. Heading up to the café she couldn't help but over here a few officers talking.

"He's sharing a cell with this guy, Redmond Jones. Well, Redmond tells him the whole story, all these girls that he strangled. Desalvo is such a nut cake, he begins telling people it's him, the Boston Strangler's him." Kenny was sat at a table with a few uniformed cops around him as he told his story. Before continuing, he began to cough excessively.

"Excuse me. Detective Leahy?" Maura couldn't help herself, she saw someone in need.

"You're uh Doctor…" Leahy moved his hand in a shooing motion trying to remember the honey blonde's name.

"Isles." Kenny remembered.

"I am. It's nice to meet you." Maura said as she shook the older man's hand.

"Do you have a minute?" Maura asked, she grew more concerned as the sweat dripped from his forehead and his breath became shorter each time.

"Why? What's up Doc?" Kenny laughed as he looked to the other officers.

* * *

Upstairs in the bullpen Jane stood in front of the multi-monitor display.

"Go to the one on Boylston Street, across from the Common. There's a dialysis centre there. Yesterday at two o'clock." Jane asked as she looked to the screen on the wall. She had a feeling, this gut feeling that didn't seem to want to leave her.

"I checked the clearance records and showed Kenny's photo around. The alibi's solid." Frost argued.

"I can't explain it. I-it's just a gut thing." Jane uttered unable to explain her innate sense any better.

"Understood." Frost nodded as he clicked a few times before bringing up the surveillance footage before scrolling forward until two o'clock.

"Freeze and blow that up." Jane said as she paced around the room.

"There he is going in." Frost added.

"Shuffle forward." Jane murmured.

"Stop." Jane shook her head, she knew it.

"Five minutes later." Frost furrowed his brows.

"How long does dialysis take?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

"Couple hours." Frost stopped up and looked at Jane.

"Good alibi." Jane bit her lip and shook her head.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

Down in the morgue, Maura was standing by Kenny as she listened to his heart beat with a stethoscope.

"How many dialysis appointments have you missed?" Maura asked placing the stethoscope down on the morgue table.

"None. Every other day, I'm in dialysis for hours." Kenny huffed.

"I don't think that's possible." Maura pulled a face.

"You're exhibiting sighs of renal failure." Maura shook her head.

"I'm gonna go call your Doctor." Maura sighed as she walked off.

"Hey Doc." Kenny said.

Maura turned and felt her heart sink when she saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Maura asked, as she stared at the gun.

"You can't stop talking can you?" Leahy asked as he put the gun closer to Maura's forehead.

Suddenly everything fell into place.

"D-do you know why you did it Detective?" Maura asked, with sudden confidence.

"I was in a bad mood." The older man snapped.

"You have an obsession disorder. You identified with the aggressor, in this case, it was the Boston Strangler and you became him." Maura rambled, a nervous habit. Who wouldn't be nervous with a gun pointed at their head?

"Shut up!" Kenny screamed, spit hitting Maura's face.

"I-I can help-"

"Shut the fuck up! The real killer is Redmond Jones! You understand me? Redmond Jones is the Boston Strangler. He's getting what he should have gotten forty years ago! I made sure of that." Kenny took a few seconds to breathe, his face red with anger.

"By murdering three more women and framing him." Maura's eyes never left the gun.

"Doctor Isles check it out." Suddenly the husky voice of Jane was heard in the room. The Italian had to smile when she saw Maura's own, brand new, only used once baseball bat leaning against the wall.

Kenny grabbed Maura around the neck and pulled her close, bringing the gun to rest against her honey blonde hair. Maura felt her breath hitch.

"Can you run this blo-" Jane stopped dead in her tracks and instantly went to her holster.

"Stop." Kenny said as he pulled Maura tighter against him. Jane had already pulled at her gun and had it pointed at Kenny.

Gun in hand, aim and ready to fire, finger on the trigger, Jane suddenly noticed every little detail about the woman in front of her; from her black stilettos to the strand of hair out of place. Those terrified hazel green eyes trying desperately to fight back tears. A part of Jane thought maybe this was the last time she'd ever see Maura, ever see her look so beautiful, ever see those piercing eyes, the plump lips. Her extraordinary smile was replaced by a scared, pleading, begging expression. Ninety eight percent accurate aim, she knew she could make the shot without batting an eye lid; she knew she could injure him or kill him, her choice. She knew she could, but Jane couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk never seeing Maura again, she couldn't risk never hearing her voice, or smelling her strong perfume, without a second thought she lowered her gun.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I beta read this chapter myself and I hope I did it justice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"Alright, put it down." Kenny blinked rapidly; he could feel himself getting weaker by the second but tried his best not to show it.

"Don't do it Jane!" Maura screamed as she looked at the Italian through teary eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Kenny yelled before he tightened his grip around Maura's neck, holding her close.

"Oh whoa, hey okay look." Jane reasoned as she noticed Maura was struggling to breathe against the hand around her throat. Suddenly the Italian regretted every bad word she ever said to Maura. The thought of losing the Doctor was too overwhelming.

"Look-I'm putting it down see? J-just don't hurt her, okay?" Jane begged.

"Slower." Kenny mumbled as his eyes darted between the gun and Jane's face.

"Kick it over there." Kenny yelled as he pointed his gun at Jane, convinced the Italian had something up her sleeve. Jane nodded as she slowly placed her gun on the floor before kicking it to the other side of the room.

"You planted Redmond Jones' blood didn't you?" Jane stared the ex Detective down before she noticed the Baseball bat, leaning against the wall, not too far behind her.

Suddenly the light shining on an object near the table where Kenny was standing caught Jane's eye. Tools, her eyes landed on the sharpest thing there, a scalpel.

Jane waited for an answer, but instead, she watched Kenny moved his hand from Maura's neck to his pocket, but he brought his gun back towards the honey blonde's head.

Jane stared at Maura and continually darted her eyes towards the scalpel. The honey blonde didn't catch on at first; no doubt trying to calm herself down until she looked and realized what Jane was getting at.

"I did." Kenny's chuckled after a long silence.

"Why do you think I attacked the son of a bitch?" Leahy smirked but lowered his draw without releasing it. Maura took a deep breath; this was her chance, their chance. Blinking back the tears she tried to calm herself.

"I still got some." The older man said as he held out a handkerchief that was covered in blood.

The second Kenny's grip started to loosen, Maura took her chance. The Doctor pushed out of his hold and grabbed the scalpel that she had set ready for an autopsy earlier that day. With all the force she could muster up, she brought the scalpel down and stabbed Kenny in this thigh, right where one of the bodies' major arteries are.

"Ah!" The ex detective bellowed in pain as he dropped the gun and grabbed his leg. Maura ran free and pushed him down before she kicked his gun as hard as she could before she fell down on the ground and covered her face, tears consuming her.

The second Maura had the scalpel in her hand, Jane ran to grab the bat and before she knew what was happening, she swung it as hard as she ever could and smacked Kenny in the back sending him flying into one of the morgue tables. Jane didn't think before she hit him again, sending him to the floor screaming in pain.

Although it was enough, he was disarmed and most probably unable to walk, Jane couldn't stop herself. All these months of being around Maura, ten years of despising her, it all seemed so pointless and petty in hindsight. Despite everything that had happened between the two, Jane couldn't bear to see Maura in any pain, she still couldn't bear to lose her, life was too short.

"Detective Rizzoli!" Susie Chang shouted, hoping to pull Jane from her trance, she could see by the force of the bat hitting the older man a few more strikes and Jane could kill him.

"Detective stop!" Susie tried again but it was no use.

"Detective Frost, thank god!" Susie yelled in relief, she had seen the whole incident from the door and called for help as soon as possible.

Jane didn't even bat an eyelid when the bat smashed into two pieces against Leahy's back, she continued to bludger him. The Italian vaguely heard her voice being called, but completely ignored it. It wasn't until she felt an arm wrap around her torso and pull her back as another grab the bat.

"Hey, Rizzoli stop!" Frost tried as he held his partner back. Jane struggled against him as she tried to lunge forward again.

"Jane stop it!" Frost yelled again. The Italian kicked and kicked until Frost had no choice but to bring her arm behind her back until she dropped the bat.

"Crowe!" Frost shouted as he nodded to the bat. Without a remark Crowe picked up the bat and moved it from within reach of Jane.

Frost held Jane close, he could see her chest rising, could hear her nostrils flaring and could feel her heart beating at such a speed.

"You're okay, you're fine." Frost mumbled.

"H-he coulda killed her-she coulda-he-he-" Jane didn't even recognise her voice.

"But he didn't, she's okay, you're okay." Frost cooed as he released his hold on Jane once he was certain she was calm.

Jane inhaled a deep breath before she looked around the room at her surroundings. Leahy was covered in blood, his body lying lifeless on the floor, surrounded by officers, crime techs and detectives. Jane looked to see that Frost had left her side and was crouched down trying to get Maura to stand up.

The Doctor was crying and hyperventilation so badly, that Frost had a job to keep her stable.

"Susie." Frost mumbled as he had no idea what to do or how to stop her crying. The young girl took Maura in her arms, but she continued to cry and ignore everyone as if they weren't there.

"Jane." Frost spoke as he looked towards Maura.

"No-I-Idon't know-I-she"

"Jane, get your ass over there." Frost snapped as he watched Susie struggle to calm her down.

"Damn it Rizzoli, get over there before she has a panic attack." Frost yelled at Jane.

The Italian huffed as she walked over to Maura and Susie.

* * *

"D-doctor Isles." Jane tried, however Maura didn't react, let alone look at her.

"Doctor Isles." Jane repeated, louder.

The honey blonde continued to breathe abnormally, shake and cry. She couldn't stop.

"Maura!" Jane shouted as she grabbed Maura's arms, taking over from Susie who seemed thankful. Teary hazel green eyes snapped up to meet brown ones, but she never stopped crying.

"You're okay." Jane cooed.

"It's okay." Jane tried, but it was no use Maura looked terrified.

"Come here." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura against her, the Doctor did nothing with her arms; she leaned against Jane awkwardly as if she was a wall.

"Hey, come on you're safe." Jane mumbled into her hair.

"I've got you Maur." The words left Jane's mouth before she processed them. Suddenly Jane felt Maura's body relax as small arms wrapped tightly around Jane's neck, clinging onto her.

"I-I-though I was going to-to die." Maura cried.

"I thought I was never going to see my children again." Maura broke her heart sobbing.

"Shh. You're safe, you're fine." Jane whispered softly as she stroked Maura's hair.

"I thought he was going to shoot you." Maura looked up at Jane and felt her breath hitch; it felt so good, so safe, and so right to be in Jane's arms. Maura didn't even feel her body go limp until she found herself on the floor in Jane's arms.

"Let's sit okay?" Jane mumbled as she leaned against one of the cabinets in the morgue, pulling Maura into her lap, holding her as if she were a child.

Maura's sobs had settled down, but she hadn't stopped, they seemed muffled as she hit her face in the Jane's chest.

"You're safe Maura. He's gonna go to prison where he'll probably die if I haven't killed him already." Jane mumbled as she leaned her chin on Maura's head.

"You're gonna live to see a Charles graduate high school with a football scholarship and see Hope go to Cambridge university by the times she sixteen." Jane chuckled as she ran her hand up and down Maura's back hoping to soothe her. Jane smiled to herself when she realised Maura sobs were calming down.

"You're gonna work many more cases and spurt all those mumble jumble facts at me and I'm gonna nod along as if I know what you're saying before I come out with a smart ass comment and we're gonna watch Korsak grow older and watch Frost fail to impress Officer Sandes." Jane laughed to herself.

The Italian had been sat on the morgue floor with Maura in her arms for what seemed forever. Jane was so lost in her own mind, she didn't even release Maura had stopped crying until she heard a snort. Looking down, she smiled to herself Maura had fallen asleep.

* * *

Everything recently seemed to be getting on top of Maura, she couldn't remember the last time she took five minutes to herself nor the last time she had more than three hours rest. She knew that contributed to why she was so hysterical when Kenny had her as a hostage, but everything seemed to disappear, she seemed to forget everything bad in her life the second Jane pulled her into her arms, despite everything she could tell the Italian was genuine. She couldn't help but feel at peace with strong arms holding her close, the sound of Jane's heart beating against her, the smell of lavender, she'd never felt so relaxed in ten years. It didn't take long for sleep to take over.

"Maura." Jane whispered.

"Maura, come on get up." Jane tried, but was greeted with a snoring sound.

Jane sighed before she readjusted herself slightly before pulling Maura against her tightly and standing up, the blonde in her arms. The Doctor stilled weighed next to nothing after all these years. Jane considered going up to the bullpen to get someone to take Maura home but decided against it, right now, she didn't trust anyone else.

Jane held her closer and walked past a few crime techs who were still working on the scene.

"Detective!" Susie shouted.

"What?" Jane huffed, trust Chang to shout.

"Cavanaugh's looking for you." Susie was out of breath, she needed to warn the Detective her boss was not happy. Jane looked at the other woman and chewed on her lip, she wanted to take Maura home.

"Here, you'll need this." The smaller woman said as if reading Jane's mind before she handed over Maura's handbag with a small smile.

"Thank you." Jane whispered as Maura stirred before slipping out the back, away from her boss.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jane to head to her cruiser, the blonde still fast asleep in her arms. The Italian struggled to get her keys from her pocket, all the training from the academy was finally paying off. Jane carefully placed Maura in the passenger seat, but struggled to secure the belt around her form. The Italian hovered over Maura as she tried to find the clip when she found herself inches from the blonde's face.

"Jane." Maura whispered as she looked into deep brown eyes.

"Hi." Jane mumbled as she looked into those piercing eyes. The Italian remained leaning over the Doctor, not realising the intimate position she was in.

"You." Maura murmured as she brought her hand up without hesitating and cupped the Detectives cheek, her thumb rubbing along her cheekbone.

"You saved my life." Maura smiled as she stroked Jane's face.

"I was just doing my job." Jane didn't know why she lied, risking her own life wasn't her job, to protect people and help them yes, but she should never have lowered her gun when she had a perfect shot at point blank range.

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat and dropped her hand from Jane's face. Of course she was just doing her job, what on earth made Maura think she was doing anything other than that.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Jane mumbled as she closed the passenger door and headed around to the driver's side.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after directions from Maura, Jane found herself at the driveway of a large house in Beacon Hill. It was nothing like the previous house she used to stay at but it was still just as big and if not nicer. An awkward silence developed in the car as Jane cut off the engine, Maura unclasped her seatbelt and turned to face the Detective.

"Y-you can come in if you'd like?" Maura hesitated, she knew the answer already.

"I shouldn't." Jane's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. Maura nodded, understand exactly why it wouldn't be the best idea she'd ever had. However, it was the way the Italian was yawning none stop that changed her mind.

"You're exhausted, yo-you should come in and get in bed." Jane's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Oh god, no-no. No-that's not what I meant! I-we have a guest bedroom, you should get in my bed-in separate beds- in my guest bed, I-" Maura took a deep breath and Jane smiled as the woman made herself get more flustered.

"What I mean is that, it's not a good idea to drive for so long after today." Maura huffed, she gave up.

"I really appreciate the offer, but I need to get home to Riley." Jane whispered as she smiled at the Doctor.

"Oh, yes of course. Riley-your fiancée." Maura nodded to herself as she fidgeted with her hands, brushing the wrinkles from her attire.

"I mean it though; I do appreciate the offer Maura." Jane smiled as she took the blonde hand in her own to stop her from fussing. Neither mentioned a word about the fact Jane was grabbing her hand, her scared, calloused hands touching, soft, manicured ones.

"I should go." Maura announced as she opened the door.

"Thank you for saving my life." Maura looked into those eyes.

"Anytime." Jane smiled as she gave one last squeeze to Maura's hand before releasing it.

The blonde made her way out of the car and into her house; she looked over her shoulder one last time before shutting the door.

_Jane never left until she was certain Maura was safely in her house._

* * *

When Jane arrived at the apartment she shared with Riley, she was glad she came home; she just wanted to lie in her lover's arms and forget about the horrible day. She locked her car and quietly crept into her apartment, trying her best not to wake her fiancée. Stripping down to just her panties and tank top, she slipped into bed and cuddled her fiancée from behind, pulling the darker girl's body flush against her before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Jane had woken up earlier than usual and had left the house without waking her fiancée up. She left her a little note that she stuck to the fridge and headed for her car. No more than twenty minutes Jane found herself sat in the same driveway as the previous night. The Italian could see someone was up in the house as the lights were on. Jane took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Jane couldn't count the amount of times she wiped her sweaty hands on her slacks before she finally found the courage to knock on the Doctor's door. Jane waited a few minutes before the door swung open.

"Jane!" Hope shouted her toothbrush in her mouth as she dived on Jane.

"Hey kiddo." Jane embraced the young girl.

"Is your Ma in?" Jane scuffed her boot along the floor.

"Yeah, come in!" Hope didn't give Jane a chance to reply as she pulled her into the house.

Jane swallowed harshly and looked around the house, she found herself standing in the living room and kitchen that seemed to be in one. She looked at the pictures and ornaments that were placed on the wall and tables.

"Mama's just getting ready for work." Hope smiled up at Jane.

"I'll go tell her you're here! Help yourself to a drink." Hope shouted as she headed off further into the house.

Jane stood awkwardly by the door, not sure what to do with herself. She continued to look around the house and had to say she found the room beautiful. It was modern and typically Maura. The Italian decided to walk around the room and have a nosy at the different things around the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane froze in her step when she heard that voice. Looking into brown eyes, she swallowed harshly.

"Charles." Jane couldn't help the smile on her face. The boy was tall, muscular and the spitting image of his father.

"What are you doing in my house?" Charles gritted his teeth as he stared at the Italian.

"I-I'm here fo-" Jane pulled a face; she was confused as to why the boy was snapping at her.

"Get out." Charles took a step towards Jane.

"What's wrong Charles?" Jane asked.

"What's wrong?" Charles scoffed.

"Did you really just say that?" The older boy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Don't you remember what you did ten years ago?" Charles shook his head; he couldn't believe Jane asked that.

"Charles, the-that was years ago-it-it's in the past?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, Charles obviously knew about the affair.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say!" The boy laughed.

"You never even came to say goodbye. You knew we were leaving and you didn't bother to come." Charles huffed.

"I-wait, what?" Jane snapped, she was completely confused.

"Jesus, you can't even admit what you did!" Charles yelled before he headed out of the room, away from the Italian.

"Hey ho-" Maura tried, but her son stormed past her.

"Jane? What a-"

"What the hell was that?" The Italian snapped.

"Sorry?" Maura asked.

"Charles? He just he-what did you tell him?" Jane stared at the honey blonde.

"About what?" Maura asked innocently.

"About you leaving!" Jane mumbled.

"I-I didn't tell him anything." Maura swallowed harshly.

"I let them assume whatever." Maura whispered as she looked down at the ground.

"I never told them the truth." Maura exhaled as she chanced a look at Jane. Jane shook her head as she looked at Maura.

"I can't believe it." Jane laughed.

"Jane please, let me explain-" Maura begged.

"Let you explain what? You cheated on your husband with a teenager? That you made me fall for you and the left, me?" Jane scoffed.

"Jane." Maura warned.

"It's not that easy." Maura tried.

"It never seems to be." Jane shook her head as she headed for the door, not bothering to offer a lift to work for the Doctor.

* * *

An hour later, Jane was busy staring at her monitor, it was another slow day at the office and Jane was glad Cavanaugh was at a meeting today, she really wasn't in the mood to explain what happened yesterday, she knew she could be in serious trouble and maybe lose her job if Kenny claimed Jane had used excessive force to take him down, however, she didn't want to think about that today. Jane had spent the past hour catching up on her paperwork, but now, well now she had absolutely nothing to do.

"Frost catch!" Jane laughed as she threw a ball of paper at his head.

"Very funny Rizzoli." Frost chuckled before he took a long sip of his coffee.

"Will you to pack it in and do something useful!" Korsak mumbled a mouth full of donuts.

"I'll do some work the day you eat something other than donuts and pastries." Frost smirked at his boss.

"Rizzoli." Jenkins shouted through the bullpen.

"What?" Jane turned in her seat, but nearly fell out of it when she saw Charles was standing next to the officer.

"This kid, here's asking for you. Thought I'd bring him up since he's the Doc's son." Jenkins smiled before he walked off. Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

The Italian stood from her chair and ignored the questioning looks she was receiving from Korsak and Frost. Heading to the boy she chewed her lip not sure what to say.

"Can I talk to you?" Charles asked as he looked past Jane to find two other Detectives staring at him.

"Er-yes, sure." Jane led Charles into one of the conference rooms.

Jane shut the door and turned around to see the boy fidgeting.

"Wh-what's up?" Jane asked as she looked at the boy.

"My Mama explained everything." Charles nodded.

"And I owe you an apology." The younger boy took a seat and nodded to the one next to him.

Jane took a seat and looked at the young boy.

"My mama told me she had an affair." Charles looked up at Jane, the Italian held her breath for a second waiting for his reaction but he did nothing.

"Oh?" Jane hesitated.

"With you." Charles stared into Jane's dark brown eyes.

"Charles, it-it was a long time ago-it did-" Jane nodded.

"Jane, I understand." Charles took the Italian's hand in between his.

"My Ma was constantly on her own. You were a kind, caring and a beautiful young girl; you both got on so well, you were bound to fall for each other." Charles smiled as he patted Jane's hand.

"I don't blame anyone and I don't hate you." Charles smiled.

"But, then she told me what she did to you, what she did to us. She thought it was for the best, but it was the biggest mistake she ever made." Charles shook her head.

"And for that, I can't stand to be around her at the minute." Charles gritted his teeth.

"Charles, she made a mistake, but it was years ago." Jane tried.

"She's had ten years to tell us, well me what happened. She went on letting me think you never cared, not once did she correct me Jane." Charles argued.

"Charles baby, I understand how hurt you must be, but you need to understand how difficult it must have been for your mother to explain to two young children that she was having an affair with an eighteen year old girl because daddy's never home." Jane gave Charles a sympathetic smile.

"I guess, but it doesn't excuse what she did." Charles huffed.

"I know it doesn't but just, try and put yourself in her shoes Charles." Jane ruffled his hair as she stood up.

"How can you be so understanding after everything she did to you?" The dark haired boy looked up at the Italian.

"It took me a long time Charles but now I understand why she did it." Jane smiled down at the boy.

"She thought it was best for her family." Jane shrugged.

"C-can I hug you?" Charles whispered as he looked down at his sneakers.

"You never have to ask." Jane smiled when the boy practically tackled her, holding her close.

"God I've missed you." Charles sighed as he hid his face in Jane's neck.

"I know baby." Jane smiled as she pulled him closer.

"I-I need to get back." Charles nodded as he wiped away the tears he didn't want Jane to see.

"Okay, want me to walk you down?" Jane wiped the older boy's cheek dry.

"No, it's okay." Charles smiled up at Jane.

"I'll see you later?" Jane smirked. The boy nodded.

* * *

Jane watched the honey blonde from a distance, she was busy sorting out her files, despite wearing her white lab coat, she still looked so fashionable and exceptionally gorgeous. Jane exhaled, she was glad she caught the Doctor on her own; she was surprised Maura was back at work so soon considering the day they had yesterday.

"Do you always wear heels?" Jane smirked as she walked through the glass door and smiled when she startled the Doctor.

"Jane!" Maura brought her hands up to her heart.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Maura asked; she wasn't working on any of Jane's cases.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about this morning." Jane mumbled.

"Oh god, Jane I-" Maura was cut off.

"I forgive you." Jane whispered.

"I want to expl-what?" Maura's mouth hung open.

"W-what did you say?" Maura swallowed.

"I forgive you for everything that's happened between us." Jane smiled.

"I want us to put it all behind us. I forgive you and I want to start fresh with you." Jane smiled.

"Y-you really forgive me?" Maura tried to hold back her tears.

"I forgive you but I will never forget what you did to me." Jane looked into those hazel green eyes and watched as Maura smiled through her tears.

_After ten years, Jane finally forgave Maura._


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Jess** and **Hope** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"That's so beautiful." Angela held back a laugh as Jane stared at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, if you're a farmer's wife." Jane scoffed at the hideous dress her mother picked out.

"Ma, come on. I know you're excited but I promised Riley I wouldn't buy a dress without her." Jane whined. The Italian had been restricted to desk duty, making her week, one of the slowest weeks ever. However, this was the perfect opportunity for her mother to drag her daughter dress shopping during her lunch break.

"I know but there's nothing wrong with looking." Angela took a seat on the small bench and sighed; she had never had the chance to go dress shopping, the second she found out she was pregnant with Jane; she was pushed into marrying Frank.

"Besides, we haven't had any time together for months. I miss my baby girl." Angela gave her daughter her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I know ma, I've just been busy." Jane huffed as she sat next to her mother; she forgot how much she hated shopping.

"Frankie told me what happened with that ex Detective." Angela chanced a look at her daughter.

"Jesus, can't he keep his mouth shut?" Jane snorted.

"Honey, everyone was talking about it in the café, I just got the details from Frankie. It was very brave what you did for Doctor Isles." The older Italian said as she rubbed Jane's arm.

"Yeah, well, I was just doing my job." Jane repeated the words she had said to Maura.

"I also heard Lieutenant Cavanaugh pulled you into his office." Angela trailed off; she knew her daughter's boss had wiped the floor with her.

"Yeah, he basically tore me a new one." Jane laughed at the memory.

"Jane! Language." Angela slapped her daughter's thigh.

"You've been spending way too much time with Maura." Jane smirked. The coffee breaks, the two shared in Maura's office didn't get passed Jane.

"Don't try and change the subject. Tell me what happened." Angela snapped.

"Look Ma, he was just mad at how I handled Kenny. Cavanaugh thinks I could have dealt with it better, tried to disarm him and leave it at that. Apparently I was lucky Kenny's injuries weren't too serious and he didn't make a formal complaint about me using excessive force." Jane fidgeted with her hands.

"That seems a bit unfair. He had Maura at gunpoint!" The older woman argued.

"I know Ma, I know. But it's only because the Governor was up his ass about solving these murders and I could have compromised the case in court." Jane shrugged, she knew she was out of line but she wouldn't change it for a second.

"He's put me on desk duty for a week." Jane exhaled; she'd been so bored for the past few days.

"Well, at least I can rest easy knowing you're off the streets for a bit." Jane rolled her eyes at her mother's way of turning everything about her. Jane shook her head and went into the changing room to get out of this hideous thing.

"Oh, Janie, this one is beautiful." Angela shouted far too loudly as she held up a black dress.

"What? Ma! We're supposed to be dress shopping for my wedding." Jane furrowed her brows at the black dress.

"You said you weren't going to buy anything without Riley. Besides, when was the last time you bought a new dress?" Angela threw the dress over the dressing room doors not giving her daughter a chance to decline.

"Try it on." Angela hissed.

"No." Jane mumbled.

"Every girl needs a LBD." Angela smirked.

"Not me, I got vaccinated." The Detective mumbled.

"Oh, come on, let me see!" Angela begged. Jane huffed for a long time before she finally appeared.

"Wow! That is one stunning little black dress." Angela's mouth was hanging open, her daughter looked sexy, but she would never dare say that to Jane. Jane looked at herself in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"And Jane, you look beautiful." Angela beamed at her eldest child.

"Mom, where am I gonna wear this? A murder at the Boston pops?" Jane laughed.

"Well, we're not leaving until you buy it." Angela crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, fine." Jane smiled, she'd never admit it but she wanted the dress and there was no arguing with Angela Rizzoli when she got her mind set.

"Get the damn dress. It'll look fabulous in my closet." Jane smirked over her shoulder as she headed back for the changing room; Angela smiled as she watched her go.

"Rizzoli." Jane mumbled as she answered her phone.

"Hey Fros- geez, Ma knock! Come on!" Jane squealed in a high pitched tone as she danced around the small room, trying to hide her body from her intruding mother.

"What? Like I haven't seen that before?" The oldest Rizzoli huffed as she walked out of the changing room.

"He does? Okay Frost, thanks." Jane balanced the phone on her shoulder as she pulled up her slacks; finally a case.

"No, I'll meet you there." Jane smiled as she pushed open the changing room door whilst simultaneously zipping up her pants and holding the dress.

"I love you." Jane kissed her mother's cheek as she handed over the dress.

"No, not you, douche bag. Bye." Jane laughed as she ended the call and shrugged on her jacket.

"Thank you Ma! I'll see you later." Jane smiled as she headed out of the shop; she wasn't sure which she was more excited about, leaving the dress store or Cavanaugh finally allowing her to work on a case.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jane was walking towards a crowded crime scene. She could see camera crews and a lot of uniformed officers holding back the over curious crowd.

"Jane Rizzoli. Victor 825." The Italian mumbled to the officer holding the tape up for her as she pulled on her blue gloves.

"Damn, look how young he is." Jane kicked the ground as she realised their victim was a young teenage boy.

"No obvious signs of injury." Maura glanced up at Jane, thinking the exact same thing; he couldn't be more than a few months older than Hope.

"It's odd." Maura shook her head as she moved the young boy's body to double check.

"I can promise you that the Boston Police Department will be working tirelessly for justice in this case." Jane rolled her eyes the second she heard his voice.

"Tirelessly, yeah right, look at him work." Jane's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Jane, shh, somebody might hear you." Maura held back a smirk at Jane's colorful attitude.

"What the hell is Grant doing here?" Jane stomped her foot. Maura smirked at Jane before she continued on with the body.

"He must be a magnet for news vans. God, look how many reporters are here." Jane grimaced, whereas Maura just raised an eyebrow.

"He's not a cop, at least not anymore. He's a damn climber and an ass." Jane shrugged.

"Well, he's got a lot of pulp." Maura nodded.

"Juice." Jane corrected.

"We say, 'Guy's got juice'" Jane chewed on her lip as Maura furrowed her brows.

"And you're gonna be drinking yours out of a sippy cup if you don't lower your voice." Maura whispered as she watched Grant eye Jane.

"He gave up the right to be on my crime scene the second he became an assistant. Even if it is to the Governor." Jane scoffed as she bent down to look at the body.

"What killed this kid? I don't see anything." Jane huffed throwing her arms in the air.

"There's no knife wounds. No bullet entry or exit wounds." Maura shrugged.

"No external sign of trauma to indicate a beating." Maura looked up at the Italian to see Frost walking over.

"Wasn't killed for his stuff. His school ID." Frost shook his head as he handed Jane a wallet.

"Mathias Senna. Fifteen." Jane exhaled; she absolutely hated working cases where children were involved.

"God, I'm never having kids." Jane shook her head.

Maura looked up at Jane when she said that, the Italian was so good with children for as long as she could remember. She always thought the younger woman would make an amazing mother one day.

"What you got for me Rizzoli?" Grant appeared, looking smug as ever, wearing his sunglasses. Jane looked down at Maura and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Don't you want to wait for the camera crews?" Jane smiled pointing to the crowd.

Maura tried to hold back a laugh, she couldn't believe her sometimes. Jane, Frost and Joseph Grant all went to the same school and were now all working together. She had to admit it made her laugh how after all these years, Jane and Grant still disliked each other. The honey blonde had to admit she was surprised Joseph didn't seem to recognize her in the slightest. He seemed oblivious, then again, he always was a below average student.

"There's no obvious cause of death." Maura stated, trying to break up the staring match between the two.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked down at Maura.

"I'll know more when I finish with the autopsy." Maura smiled, whereas Grant ignored her and continued to stare at Jane.

"What are you doing here?" Jane snapped as the man started to look around her crime scene.

"The Governor asked me to keep an eye on all BPD cases." Grant smirked.

"Wouldn't want another disaster like the Boston Strangler case." Joey mumbled as he walked off the crime scene, throwing Jane a wink over his shoulder.

"That went well." Maura laughed as she began to stand up.

"You better find something." Jane instructed Maura before she held her hand out for the Doctor to take.

"Thank you." Maura smiled when the Italian pulled her up. Jane shook her head to hide a smirk as she continued to process the scene.

* * *

"God, I hate informing the parents." Jane announced her presence as she barged into the morgue.

"Please tell me you have the cause of death." Jane begged as she pulled on gloves.

"I don't have one." Maura tilted her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Mees lines, possible indicators of toxins in his system." Maura held up the young boy's hand to show Jane the marks on his fingers.

"So he was poisoned?" Jane's questioned, who would want to poison a young boy?

"Mm, it's doubtful. A few pinpoint petechial hemorrhages could indicate asphyxia." Maura looked up at the Italian and could tell this case had already hit a nerve with the younger woman.

"So suffocation?" Jane pulled a face at the blonde; she hated it when Maura was so scientifically.

"No. There's no airway obstruction nor external indication of strangulation." Maura shrugged.

"Hello? Cause of death?" Jane asked as Maura walked around the body.

"You know, Grant thinks you're sexy." Maura ignored Jane's question and walked around to look at a small screen next to the body.

"What?" Jane coughed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Maura laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing he's not my type." Jane laughed awkwardly; Maura of all people would know.

"Why, do you like him?" Jane suddenly asked. Despite the fact Maura was married, there was a reason she was asking. Maura smiled to herself as she continued looking at the screen, simply shrugging at Jane.

"You know, I'll do a tox screen for arsenic and heavy metals. Both of which can cause mees lines." Maura glanced at Jane when she walked back to the body.

"You just said he wasn't poisoned, Maura." Jane whined.

"I said it was doubtful, based on the evidence." Maura smirked, she loved winding Jane up.

"God woman." Jane moaned before she took a deep breath.

"Grant's a brass-kisser." Jane mumbled, she didn't know why she felt the need to tell Maura how much of an ass he was.

"Don't you remember when we were younger; he had all the teachers wrapped around his little finger." Jane scoffed.

"Oh, I'll erase the board for you, Miss Pat." Jane mimicked the way the boy used to suck up to all the teachers.

"Well, he wasn't able to fool me." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably why he doesn't remember you. He forgets about his past; how much of a dick he was in school." Jane shook her head, she loathed Joey Grant.

"At Recess, he would yell out, '_Roly-poly Rizzoli eats Cannoli._" Jane mumbled.

"You weren't overweight?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I was athletic." Jane nodded.

"And strong." Maura said far too quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Jane.

The honey blonde's eyes widened when she realised what she said. Swallowing harshly, she looked down and continued to stare at the nails of the young boy, hoping to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Wh-what did they call you?" Jane cleared her throat. Maura's flushed face didn't go unnoticed.

"Maura, the bore-a." Maura laughed.

"They meant 'boring' but it doesn't rhyme." The Doctor shrugged.

"Do you think maybe I was?" Maura whispered as she looked up at Jane.

The Italian saw the look in Maura's eyes and felt her heart tighten; she could imagine a teenage Maura rambling about science and facts rather than gossiping like most teenage girls.

"What is that?" Jane asked, avoiding the question.

"Crime lab confirmed the presence of candle wax." Maura said as she looked down at the small bit of wax she was holding with the twisters.

"What?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Hold your questions." Maura held a hand up to stop Jane.

"See these dark particles?" Maura asked as she pointed to the x-rays. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Those are burned feathers." Maura nodded to herself, whereas Jane stared at her, completely lost with what the Doctor was saying.

"Okay, let me guess." Jane said sarcastically.

"He was smothered with a burning pillow, while he drank candle wax." Jane chewed on her lip to hold back a laugh when Maura rolled her eyes.

"No." The older woman replied.

"Maura, I know it makes you break out into hives if you have to guess, but I need a theory okay? Just one." Jane begged.

"The medical evidence is consistent with what I would expect to find if the victim went through an exorcism." Maura exhaled.

"He was killed by an exorcism?" Jane asked surprised to hear that.

"I didn't say that." Maura rolled her eyes, hating how Jane always jumped to conclusions.

"Maura, come on-hold on one sec." Jane pulled off her gloves as her phone rang.

The Italian pulled her phone from its holster and saw the caller ID. Biting her lip, she walked to the other side of the room, away from Maura. The honey blonde raised her eye brow when Jane walked away.

"Hey, what's up?" Jane mumbled into the phone.

"Hey baby." Riley greeted her girlfriend.

"I can't talk for long I'm heading into my meeting soon but I wanted to know if you are coming home tonight?" Riley asked.

"I don't know yet. I've just started a new case. I'll probably just crash at my place." Jane whispered.

"Jane." Riley whined.

"You haven't come home for days." Jane's fiancée moaned.

"I know but I've been busy working." Jane defended.

"You're always working." The other girl huffed.

"Well, I don't have the liberty to work at home like you." Jane snapped. The Italian glanced towards Maura to check that she was not listening.

"Jane, why did you bother to ask me to move in with you when you're never even here?" Riley yelled down the line. Maura cringed, she could hear each word the other woman was shouting down the phone.

"Riley, I'm in the middle of an autopsy." Jane gritted her teeth.

"Huh." Maura mumbled to herself.

"What? Have you found something?" Jane looked at the blonde.

"Oh, I-sorry I just found more wax." Maura smiled sheepishly and the Italian couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is Doctor Isles with you?" Riley asked.

"Well, she is the Medical Examiner." Jane whispered, however Riley scoffed down the phone.

"What?" Jane questioned when her fiancée said nothing.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her recently." Riley mumbled, she couldn't count the amount of times, she'd call or text Jane only to find each and every time she was with Doctor Isles.

"I do work with her." Jane said sarcastically.

"That's funny; you worked with Pike and never spent that much time with him." Riley noted. Jane hated it when she was like this, whenever her lover was under pressure, she'd do anything to pick a fight.

"Riley, I'm not doing this right now. I have work to do. Call me when you're ready to have a real conversation." Jane yelled, making Maura jump before she ended the call.

"Everything alright?" Maura hesitated.

"Damn women." Jane huffed as she stomped out of the morgue.

* * *

It'd been a few hours since Jane had moved from her desk. She'd gone over and over each one of their suspects to find all of them were clean and had an alibi for the time of the murder. The Italian felt her stomach rumble and her eyes were going blurry from looking at the monitor all day.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee. Want one?" Frost yawned as he got up from his seat.

"Nah." Jane mumbled, her eyes never leaving her monitor.

"Janie!" Angela's husked voice rang through the practically empty room.

"Hey, Ma." Jane turned around in her seat to see her mother and Maura trailing not too far behind.

"Look who I found in the lobby." Maura shared a smile with Angela.

"You weren't answering your phone, and the new officer, O'Connor, wouldn't let me up." Angela raised her eyebrow as she looked down at Jane's phone on her desk next to her.

"All right. Well, I'll talk to him." Jane said looking up at her mother.

"Uh, hey Doc. Do you have Matt's autopsy report?" Jane looked to Maura.

"Yes. I'm waiting on his tox and Micros reports, but I can tell you this conclusively. It was not a natural death." Maura nodded as she handed over the autopsy report.

"Really? You could knock me over with a chicken feather." Jane said seriously, confusing the Doctor.

"Uh, and what are you doing here?" Jane looked to her mother.

"I, uh, brought you the dress that you're going to wear tonight." Angela nodded her head.

"And, where am I supposedly going tonight?" Jane fluttered her eyelashes.

"You are going home to make a romantic meal for your fiancée to say sorry for being such an ass." Angela slapped her daughter's shoulder.

"Uh, she called you?" Jane moaned as she threw down the pencil she was fiddling with.

"Janie, there was no need for you to act the way you did." Angela snapped before she placed Jane's dress down on a chair.

"Me? I didn't do anything! She was being a bitch." Jane huffed.

"Language." Both Maura and Angela warned.

"Jane, stop being so stubborn, she's got a lot going on. You know how important that meeting was for her! It's a huge project if she gets the contract." Angela snapped.

"But Ma!" Jane stomped her foot.

"She's been working on getting this contract for months Jane." Angela reasoned.

"You don't have to tell me Ma. My damn house has been covered in 3D models and blue prints!" Jane scoffed.

"Have you even bothered to ask her how it went?" Angela placed a hand on her hip.

"No." Jane mumbled as she looked down.

"It's only been two hours, she's probably still in there." Jane nodded.

"I thought I raised you better than this Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela shook her head at her daughter's behavior.

"Fine." Jane huffed as she unzipped the dress cover.

"Is Riley an architect?" Maura piped up. Jane nodded.

"Oh, how interesting." Maura smiled.

"You should see some of her sketches, they are magnificent." Angela cooed, she was always in awe of her daughter in-law's talent.

"She's decided to design her own wedding dress." Angela squealed.

"Has she constructed anything I would know?" Maura took a seat on the edge of Jane's desk.

"She designed the Boston Park Plaza hotel." Jane mumbled, it was a three star hotel, nothing Maura was used to.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful building." Maura beamed.

"You should see the drawing she has in their living room." Angela whispered.

"Ma, don't." Jane warned, however, Angela brushed her off.

"It's a drawing of Jane-" Angela continued.

"Ma, stop it. You know how much I hate that thing." Jane grunted.

"Jane's lying on her side in bed, naked, just a blanket covering her modesty." Angela laughed.

"Riley said it was the day, Jane proposed to her. So you can understand why she was naked-"

"Jesus Ma, I said stop it!" Jane blushed deep red and she avoided looking at Maura.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." Maura's eyes went wide; she didn't mean to say that out loud. Before Angela could make a comment, the honey blonde stood up from Jane's desk and headed for the dress.

"Oh, wow. Look at the detailed ottoman ribbing." Maura said, changing the subject. Maura didn't pull the wool over Jane's eyes, but Angela was sucked right into it.

"Yeah, it's got that, uh, Grecian v-neck." Angela grinned.

"Oh, gorgeous woven-edge hem." Maura smiled.

"Um, listen, when you two are done playing 'project runway' I got work to do." Jane smiled between her ex-lover and her mother.

"I know you always forget to eat." The oldest Rizzoli said as she handed her daughter a small container.

"Thank you." Jane smirked at her mother.

"I love you." Angela blew her daughter a kiss as she walked out of the bullpen, however, Maura's eyes landed on the sandwich in Jane's hand.

"Love you." Jane mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, look at that." Maura tilted her head.

"Want some?" Jane smirked.

"Is it okay?" Maura hesitated.

"Yeah." The Italian nodded and held up her container.

"All right, look at this." Maura smiled as she picked up a small sandwich.

"Oh. What is that white substance?" Maura furrowed her brows as she looked to Jane.

"Fluff." Jane grinned.

"Light, downy particles of cotton?" Maura's eyes went wide and she looked at the small sandwich.

"It's marshmallow." Jane bit her lip.

"And the brown substance is called peanut butter. It's ground-up, heavy, oily, particles of peanuts." Jane said sarcastically.

"What, they didn't have that in your fancy boarding school?" Jane raised an eyebrow when Maura scrunched up her face.

"Oh, it's really good." Maura moaned as she took a large bite of the sandwich.

Jane smiled as Maura's swallowed the small bite she took. Jane noticed a small bit of fluff on the corner of Maura's mouth and before she could stop herself, she reached out and cupped the blonde's jaw and used her thumb to wipe it away. Hazel green eyes shot up to dark brown ones and smiled when she saw the concentration on Jane's face.

"Sorry, you had a little fluff." Jane whispered but made no effort to move her hand away.

"T-thank you." Maura leaned into the touch of the Italian.

Jane inhaled as she struggled to take her eyes away from the honey blonde's lips.

"Jane?" Frost appeared in the room. He had been stood there for a few minutes watching the two women.

"Uh-yeah?" Jane snatched her hand away and looked at her best friend.

"Got a hit on a group of skaters…" The young man trailed off as he eyed the two.

"Okay." Jane grabbed her jacket and followed her partner out of the room, not bothering to give Maura a second glance.

"What was that about?" Frost whispered.

"Nothing." Jane shrugged.

* * *

It was nearing on seven o'clock when Jane and Frost had finally come back from the so called church and the two weren't happy with anything they'd come across.

"So you think the priest did it?" Frost looked at Jane.

"Well, big daddy voodoo isn't saving souls, that's for sure." Jane scoffed.

"I haven't ruled out the parents either." Jane shook her head as the two headed for their desks.

"Damn it!" Jane yelled when she saw her dress on the chair.

"I forgot about dinner!" Jane cringed.

"Ma's gonna kill me!" Jane moaned.

"You were firebombed, Jane. It's a good excuse." Frost laughed as Jane danced around the room, locking her drawers and grabbing her dress.

"I have to pray Riley isn't home yet!" Jane ran out of the bullpen.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jane had managed to get home, thankfully to find Riley wasn't back yet. In the short time she had, the Italian managed to make Riley her favorite dish of Risotto. For once in her life, Jane was glad for the amount times she was forced into cooking lessons with her mother. Jane walked out of the bedroom in the black dress her mother bought her and black heels her fiancée adored. Smiling at the tidy house, the large bunch of flowers on the breakfast table and the romantically set table; Jane smiled.

Once the candles were lit, Jane sighed and cracked open a bottle of wine and waited. Looking down at herself, Jane smiled at the engagement ring hanging around her neck, the Italian felt bad at the way she spoke to Riley earlier and hoped this made up for it. Jane undid the clip on her necklace and pulled off her ring. Jane set it down on the counter and smiled at the diamond before she slipped it onto her index finger and exhaled.

"What time are you coming home?" Jane typed out the text and hoped, Riley would be back soon.

An hour had passed and Riley still hadn't replied to Jane's text and the Italian had watched the food go cold and the candles burn out.

Riley Cooper

"I got the project, thanks for asking. Going for drinks with my new business partners, don't know when I'll be home."

Jane read the text and scoffed, a whole night gone to waste. Jane chewed her lip, she could have got so much done. Looking down, Jane pulled off her ring and put it back around her neck, sometimes, she didn't know why she bothered. Jane smiled at the opened bottle of wine and had an idea. Grabbing her keys and the wine, she headed out.

* * *

Maura was busy setting up fresh tools in the morgue for the next day, everyone had gone home hours ago but she had stayed hoping to find something in the toxicology reports. She had run them twice and they still came back negative so she finally decided to call it a day.

"Oh my!" Maura jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking towards the door, her mouth went dry.

"Jane?" Maura hesitated; the Italian looked absolutely breath taking. Her hair was its natural wavy self, but the dress she had seen on a chair earlier that day, was now on her ex-student and lover, hugging all the right places perfectly.

"Wine?" Jane smiled as she walked into the morgue and set down an opened bottle of red wine and two glasses. Maura laughed at the way Jane thought it was normal to turn up late at night, looking as stunning as ever with a bottle of wine.

"Why are you laughing?" Jane asked.

"Seriously, do I look stupid?" Jane cringed as she took a step back and looked down at the dress.

"Are you kidding?" Maura asked as she poured the wine, whereas Jane continued to look at her.

"Really, you don't know?" Maura smirked into her glass as she took a sip.

"You're gorgeous." Maura looked into Jane's eyes and watched as she blushed.

"My friend." Maura made sure to add that part on.

"Then why are you laughing?" Jane giggled and Maura shook her head with a big smile.

"No reason." Maura hid her smirk.

"I thought you had some groveling to do?" Maura changed the subject as she leaned against one of the morgue tables and crossed her legs; she didn't miss the way Jane's eyes darted down before she licked her lips.

"I did." Jane smiled.

"What changed?" Maura asked, sincerely interested.

"Well, I took my mother's advice, went home and made a romantic meal, bought some flowers, lit some candles, put on a pretty dress and waited." Jane shrugged.

"An hour later, she still wasn't home so I-I er text her and well, she was out with her new partners." Jane laughed, it was funny really, funny and pathetic.

"Oh, Jane. I'm sorry." Maura sympathized.

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts, right?" Jane laughed. Maura tilted her head.

"So, she got the project?" Maura asked.

"Yeah." Jane nodded.

"Your ring is beautiful." Maura whispered as she took a step closer to Jane and held her engagement ring between her thumb and forefinger.

"Thanks." Jane looked down at Maura; she still loved this height, the way Maura looked up at her.

"Want some cheese?" Maura asked as she pulled herself back from Jane.

"Ew, no. Not out of the dead fridge." Jane whined when Maura headed for the small fridge.

"Suit yourself." Maura shrugged and popped a small piece of cheese into her mouth.

"How come you're still here so late?" Jane topped up her glass slightly.

"Well, Hope's at her friends for the night and Charles-I haven't a clue where the boy is." Maura huffed.

"Still not talking to you huh?" Jane gave a small smile.

"Not a word." Maura looked down at her feet.

"He'll get over it Maur, just gotta give him some time." Jane smiled.

"I hope so." Maura laughed.

"Wh-what about Ian?" Jane chewed her lip as she chanced a look at the other woman.

"Well, he's away on business." Maura swallowed harshly as Jane scoffed.

"He's based in Boston, working for the ADFA." Maura looked at Jane, when she nodded to encourage her to continue.

"He's away a lot, not as much as he used to. He meets with potential clients in different countries, hoping to encourage them to become ambassadors for the charity." Maura smiled.

"That's very interesting." Jane kicked herself, really? 'Interesting' really?

"I guess." Maura coughed.

Suddenly an awkward silence developed between the two and Jane regretted asking about Ian.

"Well, I'm off to solve a murder." Jane placed down her glass of wine and walked out of the morgue, throwing the Doctor a wink over her shoulder.

Maura hid her smirk by popping another piece of cheese into her mouth.

* * *

When Jane arrived at her apartment, she quickly shed herself of her dress and got changed into her sweats and cracked open a beer to wash down the wine that still lingered on her tongue before she spread out all the files and information she had gathered on Mathias and placed them on her coffee table.

The Italian picked up each photo of Mathias, from the photo with his father's family to the photo of himself at the skate park. Jane furrowed her brows and swigged her beer, this case was toying with her mind, they simply could not catch a break on who would even want to hurt the boy, nor how he died. The Italian went to grab the toxicology report and accidentally knocked off a photo of Mathias. As Jane reached over to grab the dropped photo, she noticed blood all over the photo and on her living room floor. The Detective grabbed her gun and, slowly stood, she scanned the room and was convinced she was alone, slowly; she followed the blood trail on her living room floor and found herself standing in her kitchen with the dead body of Mathias on the floor. Jane gasped and jumped back slightly and stared at the young boys body. The Italian nearly dropped her weapon when Mathias' eyes shot open and he sat up, holding up a purple plant at the Italian.

Suddenly a smash echoed through the room and the Italian shot up from the couch, her heart racing and the dream fresh in her mind. The Italian looked around the room, and jumped up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to find the flowers her mother had brought over the previous day were on the floor, the vase smashed into pieces. Jane didn't think twice about grabbing her phone.

"H-hello?" Maura's croaky voice sounded down the line.

"Hey, sorry to wake you-"

"What time is it?" Maura cleared her throat; the Italian could hear rustling down the line.

"It's nearly half past eleven." Jane glanced down at her watch.

"I need you to come over." Jane swallowed harshly.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Maura sat up in her bed.

"Nothing's wrong, I-I just need you to come over, it's to do with the case." Jane chewed on her lip.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Maura yawned.

"Please." Jane begged.

Jane spent the next ten minutes explaining to Maura about her dream until she woke up to a smashing sound, only to find the flowers on the floor. It took a lot to persuade the Doctor, only when Maura could hear the distress in Jane's voice did she finally give in.

"Text me your address." With that, the Doctor ended the call.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Jane had never been more thankful when she heard a knock on the door. She had been pacing back and forth in her living room, chewing her lip waiting for the Doctor.

"Thank you." Jane smiled as she opened the door to Maura dressed in golden silk pajamas with a black coat and her hair in a plat and a makeup free face. Jane smiled, she looked so beautiful.

"It's in there." Jane cleared her throat when she realised she was staring at the blonde.

"There are almost always explanations for these phenomenas." Maura nodded at Jane as she helped pull the Doctor's coat off.

"Almost?" Jane chewed her nail as they both walked to the kitchen and looked down at the smashed vase and flowers.

"Well, maybe the wind knocked the flowers over." Maura suggested as she looked to the open window in the living room.

"The window is barely open!" Jane snapped.

"Hey, you know, maybe ghosts are real." Jane shrugged.

"Maybe I could pick the winning lottery numbers today." Jane scoffed.

"Maybe I am losing my mind." Jane mumbled as she began to play with her hands.

"I could do a brain scan if you like?" Maura teased.

"Thank you. That's very helpful. Thanks." Jane said sarcastically. Maura simply laughed and took Jane's hand in her own to stop them fidgeting.

"Can you run one more tox panel?" Jane relaxed as Maura rubbed her thumb along her knuckles.

"Okay? What do you want me to look for?" Maura furrowed her brows; she didn't understand what she could have possibly missed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Jane laughed.

"Okay? Purple poisonous plants." Jane cringed, it sounded as bad as she thought.

"Purple?" Maura's movement stopped.

"Yeah." Jane hesitated. Maura released Jane's hand took a step back.

"Do you have your work laptop?" Maura looked around the messy room.

"It's in my bedroom charging why?" Jane eyed the Doctor.

"Can you get it?" Maura leaned back against the couch.

"I guess." Jane walked towards her bedroom, the Doctor didn't think twice as she followed her.

When Maura walked into the bedroom, she smiled at the dirty laundry and beer bottles around the room before her eyes landed on a laptop resting on the bed.

"Do you mind?" Maura looked at the Italian as she nodded to the bed.

"Go ahead." Jane shrugged.

Maura walked over and took a seat on the bed and opened the laptop before she began typing away.

"What are yo-" Jane folded her arms and looked at the honey blonde but was silence by a raised hand.

The Italian shook her head and took a seat on her bed next to the Doctor.

* * *

An hour later, both women were sat on Jane's bed, the Italian was half asleep, resting on her back while Maura was sat against the head board, under the covers typing away on the laptop. Jane had tried to interrupt a number of times but the blonde silence her each time

"You said Mathias was holding purple flowers?" Maura suddenly asked, startling the half asleep detective.

"Mmhm." Jane mumbled, her eye still closed as she snuggled up to her pillow.

"Monkshood is a purple flowering plant that grows in Boston." Maura turned the laptop to show Jane a picture.

"Is it poisonous?" Jane chewed her lip, she'd seen that flower before but couldn't place it for the life of her.

"Yes and it works very quickly, and it's extremely hard to detect." Maura turned the laptop back towards her.

"But I can try." Maura nodded.

"I'll email one of the crime techs to redo the test and look specifically for Monkshood." Maura looked down at the Italian.

"How long will it take?" Jane rubbed her eyes.

"A few hours tops." Maura estimated.

"Then, all we can do is wait." Jane rolled over, away from the Doctor and sighed.

Maura smiled as she closed her laptop, happy with the instant replay she received from Susie. She was glad the other woman was doing a night shift as she knew Jane wouldn't rest until something was done. The Doctor closed the Italian's laptop and set it down on the bed side table and sunk down in the bed slightly. She was half expecting Jane to kick her out of her house, or at least send her to the couch but the Italian never seemed to do either. Maura began to look around the room and noticed the lack of tidiness and beer bottles everywhere; it seemed as only one person lived her, she vaguely remembered Riley telling her that Jane had her own apartment for work and she assumed this was it.

"You're stealing all of the covers." Jane mumbled.

Maura smiled as she decided to get comfy, as it appeared the younger woman wasn't planning on kicking her out anytime soon. Lying on her side, facing the back of the Italian, she got comfortable and ensured she had enough covers before she shuffled some over to Jane.

A few minutes passed of utter silence and Maura finally allowed herself to close her eyes, she smiled at the heavy breathing of the Italian and assumed she was asleep.

"You better not snore too loud." Jane whispered.

"I do not snore!" Maura's eyes shot open at the assumption.

Jane burst out laughing as she rolled over and faced the other woman, both so close they were sharing the same pillow.

"Yes you do." Jane smirked.

"I do not!" Maura snapped.

Jane looked into hazel green eyes and couldn't contain the small laugh.

"I see no hives." Jane whispered as she brought her hand up and traced the neck and collar bone of the older woman with the tip of her finger.

Maura chewed her lip as she stared at Jane and felt a shiver run down her spine at the finger running up and down her neck. Jane snuggled closer to Maura and moved her hand from her neck to push some of her blonde hair out of her face.

Maura blushed and took Jane's hand from her hair and brought it down in-between them and held it close. Jane tensed slightly when the other woman began to gently massage her scar on her left hand but relaxed when it felt good, neither woman said a word about the last time Maura tried this and how Jane reacted.

"I hate them." Jane whispered.

"You shouldn't." Maura shrugged.

"They're a part of you. They remind me of how strong you are when wielding a gun and how gentle you are when holding my daughter close to you." Jane's smile matched the woman opposite her and for the first time in years, Jane didn't hate the scars on her hands.

Maura sighed before she brought the hand up to her lips and placed a long, gentle kiss to the rough scar tissue on the palm. Jane swallowed as she watched Maura remain eye contact as her soft lips touched her broken hand. Maura moved Jane's hand from her mouth and brought down in between their bodies, holding it close. Jane felt her heart swell when Maura kissed her palm before holding it close to her heart, she couldn't remember the last time she didn't feel so ashamed of them. Jane sat up slightly and pulled her hand free from Maura's grasp, licking her lips she placed it on the soft, pale cheek of the woman below her and she began to lean down. The Italian had no idea what came over her or what she was even doing, she couldn't stop herself, her body was doing it's own thing and before she knew it, she was inches away from the blonde's face. Maura, too, seemed frozen in place, and she didn't dare move, afraid she'd do the wrong thing, she knew she should move and stop this but she found she couldn't move her body. Before their lips could touch a voice rang out through the room.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

Riley? What are you doing here?" Jane's voice trembled as she jumped out of the bed, stumbling over the covers that were tangling her feet before she met the eyes of her fiancée who stood in the doorway.

"I came to see my fi-fiancée." Riley hiccupped.

"You're drunk." Jane's shoulders slumped.

"No shit." Riley snapped as her eyes landed on Maura.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Riley looked back at her lover.

"We were just working on a case." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"In bed?" Riley scoffed.

"It didn't take you long." Riley laughed as she looked at the honey blonde who slowly got up from the bed.

"So, how long have you been fucking my fiancée?" Riley took a step closer to Maura.

"Excuse me?" Maura laughed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Riley." Jane warned.

"What? Do you work in bed with all your col-colleagues?" Riley slurred.

"Now I know why you've been spending all your time with her." Riley chuckled.

"She's my damn colleague! We work together." Jane clenched her fist.

"When I called you earlier, were you fucking?" Riley stared at Jane.

"I was at work!" Jane yelled.

"Never stopped you from fucking me." Jane went bright red as she remembered during their first few months of dating; Riley had turned up with lunch after a long morning. Jane didn't waste a second when she led her girlfriend into the rest room and fucked her in the cubicle.

"Riley, there's nothing going on between Jane and I. She called me when she had an idea on a lead for the case we are working. I came over and we were just waiting for the results." Maura pointed over to the laptop and opened it to show the other woman the emails she'd sent.

"Come on Riley; look at the files and photos all over the living room." Jane walked over to her girlfriend and reached out for her.

Riley moved her arm out of Jane's reach and placed her hand on the wall to balance her stumbling body. The struggle to get out of the taxi and up an endless amount of stairs only to find her fiancée in bed with someone else was far too much for an intoxicated Riley to comprehend.

"Look at her Riley, she's in her damn pyjamas, don't you think if I was sleeping with her she'd be in, well…less?" Jane tried to make light of the situation.

"I-I'm going to head home." Maura sensed it was time to leave; the young couple clearly had a lot to talk about.

"You're not going anywhere." Riley barked and grabbed Maura's wrist as the older woman tried to pass.

"Get your hand off me." Maura stared into dark eyes and scowled when she smelt the tequila on Riley's breath.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riley gritted through her teeth as her grip tightened.

"Get your damn hand off her Riley." When Jane's threatening voice met Maura's ears, she shivered. The blonde knew that was the tone Jane used when interrogating a suspect.

"Not until I know what's going on." Riley's dark eyes never left those hazel ones.

"I will say this one last time." Maura growled, despite how small she was compared to Riley, she didn't feel threatened in the slightest. For one, the girl could barely stand. And two, she knew Jane well enough to know she'd never let anyone hurt her as long as she was around.

"I am not sleeping with Jane. Nor has she ever made a pass at me since the moment we began working together. We work very closely together and I consider her a very good friend but that is the extent of our relationship." Maura's nostrils flared as she tried her best to keep her calm.

"If you honestly think Jane would be unfaithful, then maybe you need to assess your relationship." Maura whispered, not missing how she contradicted her own relationship.

"Or is it your trust issues that need to be assessed?" Maura inhaled sharply and tried not to cry out as the other woman squeezed her wrist tighter.

"Let her go Riley. I mean it." Jane whispered into her girlfriend's ear. The Italian was doing her best to break the two women apart. She was shocked at how confident and cocky Maura was but she was glad the blonde hadn't backed down. However, she was absolutely disgusted with her lover's behaviour.

"Fucking let go." Jane yanked her girlfriends hand from around Maura's wrist and pushed her away from the blonde.

Maura snatched her away hand when it was finally released and rubbed her sore wrist. Looking down at the bright red mark that formed she sighed; there would most likely be bruising the following day.

"Are you okay?" Jane looked down at Maura's wrist and shook her head as she led the blonde out of the room. Riley didn't bother to follow.

"I am so sorry." Jane whispered as she took Maura's wrist in her hands.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Maura shrugged as she pulled her wrist out of Jane's gentle hands.

"She had no right to touch you, let alone accuse you Maura." Jane mumbled.

"She's just mad at me, and well, she's clearly had a lot to drink." Jane tried to make an excuse for her fiancée's behaviour.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here before I get accused of anything else." Maura remarked as she headed for the door.

"Again, I am so sorry Maura." Jane furrowed her brows.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane." Maura didn't bother looking at the Italian.

"Will you text me when you have the tox report?" Jane asked, hoping the blonde wasn't too mad.

"I think it's best if we leave it until tomorrow." Maura nodded.

"But-"

"Jane, you and Riley clearly have a lot to talk about. There's nothing more we can do tonight, just leave it until tomorrow morning." Maura's tone was harsh.

"I-okay." Jane sighed.

"I'll see you at work." Maura didn't wait for a reply before she walked out of the apartment and shut the door.

Jane watched the blonde go and shook her head. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She didn't know what that was with Maura, was she going to kiss her? The Italian really didn't know. However, she knew one thing, she was absolutely furious with her fiancée. Once Jane snapped out of her thoughts, she stormed back into the bedroom and would have laughed under different circumstances; Riley had passed out on the bed. Jane scoffed; she didn't bother to move her girlfriend under the covers. Shutting the door, Jane spent the night on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Jane was woken by a text from Maura telling her the tox results were in. The Italian made sure she wasn't quiet when getting ready. Jane walked into her bedroom to find her girlfriend was still fast asleep. Jane kicked everything in her path and slammed the wardrobe door shut when she retrieved her suit. Turning to the bed, she scoffed when Riley didn't move a muscle. Shaking her head, the young woman hurried to get ready before setting off for work.

It took Jane a little longer than usual to arrive at work; she had stopped at a coffee shop on the way and grabbed Maura a green tea. Nodding to Jenkins, Jane headed straight for the Doctor's office, avoiding her mother in the café.

"Morning." Jane hesitated in the door way of the blonde's office.

"Good morning Detective." Maura didn't bother to look up from the case file she was reading.

"You, err look nice today." Jane cleared her throat as she looked at Maura dressed in a silk blue blouse, a black skirt, black heels and her white lab coat with the arms rolled up.

"Thank you." Although Maura didn't look up, she couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Oh, here." Jane walked further into the room handed over the tea and gasped when she saw Maura's wrist.

"My god Maura." Jane whispered as she set down her coffee and moved around the desk.

"I am so sorry." Jane took Maura's hand in her own when she saw the large bruise that had formed on the honey blonde's wrist.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Maura glanced up at the Detective.

"Thank you." Maura pulled her hand free and took the lid off the plastic cup.

"I have never been so furious with her." Jane clenched her fist.

"She was drunk Jane." Maura shrugged.

"That's not an excuse." Jane snapped.

"Well, it's over and done with." Maura cleared her throat.

"The tox report on monkshood was positive." Maura changed the subject.

"Low levels were detected, but enough to determine the cause of death." Maura blew on the hot beverage.

"Mathias was poisoned." The blonde gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know why I had that dream, because I know where I've seen that plant before." Jane's mouth hung open as she finally remembered where she'd seen the plant.

"Where?" Maura tilted her head.

"The father's house." Jane grabbed her phone.

"Thanks Maura!" Jane darted out of the morgue and up to the bullpen, her coffee long forgotten.

* * *

It was lunchtime before Maura knew it and although she hadn't seen Jane since this morning, she'd heard the Italian had come back to the station with Mathias' stepmother in custody. The honey blonde was proud another case was closed and she was extremely happy she didn't have another case to work on, allowing her the rest of the day to catch up on paper work and to go over some of the finances of the Isles foundation her mother had emailed. Maura smiled at a few passing crime techs as she headed for the elevator with the intention of going home for lunch.

It was nearly one o'clock when Maura arrived at home. The second she closed her front door, she kicked off her heels and headed straight for the kitchen. The blonde pulled out the ingredients for a kale salad and rinsed the pre-washed bag in the sink. As Maura turned to mix the salad in a bowl, she was confused to hear the front door opening. Maura looked towards the door and was surprised to see her son dressed in his soccer gear, covered in mud.

"Shoes off please!" Maura cringed when she saw the thick mud on her son's cleats.

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes.

"What are you doing home honey?" Maura smiled at her son.

"Coach gave the soccer team last period off because we had a game during lunch." The boy shrugged.

"Oh, well it's nice to have you home." Maura tested her son's mood.

"Yeah." Charles nodded and walked to the fridge and pulled out some juice.

Maura chewed her lip; doing her best not to pick out the fact her son wasn't using a glass. Charles was about to take a sip from the bottle when his dark eyes met the lighter ones of his mother. Scoffing the boy grabbed a glass and poured a drink.

"Thank you baby." Maura whispered. The boy shrugged.

"D-do you want some kale salad?" Maura could see the way her son was eyeing the salad.

"Yeah." The tall boy took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Please." Charles gave his mother a small smile.

"What happened to your wrist?" Charles furrowed his brow at the bruise on his mother's wrist.

"J-just a work related incident." Technically it wasn't a lie, Jane was related to work.

It had been a long few minutes of complete silence in the kitchen; Maura was in the middle of sharing out the salad when her son spoke.

"When are you going to tell Hope about your affair with Jane?" Charles fidgeted with his hands.

Maura froze when she processed her son's words, she'd been thinking of ways to explain to her daughter what happened all those years ago. Maura knew her daughter had a right to know, just as her son did, yet she hesitated.

"I-I don't know. Every time I find the right moment, I-I can't seem to get the words out." Maura chewed on her lip.

"She has a right to know." Charles gave his mother a stern look.

"I know. It's just; she thinks the world of her father. You know she's young and thinks he deserves to be put on pedestal." Maura sighed.

"It's been hard enough having you hating me." Maura swallowed harshly.

"I don't hate you mama. I just hate what you did." The young boy looked down.

"So do I, baby." Maura exhaled and continued making the salad.

"Does Ian know you're working with Jane?" Charles suddenly asked.

"I-no. No he doesn't." Maura swallowed harshly.

"And, I-I would like to keep it that way." Maura whispered.

"Why? Afraid he'll make you up and move to a different country." Charles spat.

"Charles." Maura warned.

"What? It's true." The boy laughed.

"Charles, I love this job. I've never settled in somewhere so perfectly and Jane, well despite everything that happened, it feels so good to have her back in my life." Maura walked around the counter and held her sons face in her hands; happy he didn't pull away.

"Yes, we had an affair but-but it was so much more than sex Charles. She meant so much to me and I know in return I broke her heart but now, we're finally getting somewhere, and she's quickly becoming my closest friend." Maura rubbed the dirt from her son's cheek.

"Just a friend?" Charles caught his mother off guard.

Maura opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jane will always hold a place in my heart, but things have changed. She has her own life and I have mine. Ten years is a long time and she's engaged now. I-I couldn't ruin her life. Not again." Maura blinked back a few tears.

"Do you love Ian?" Charles already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

"I don't think I've ever been in love with your father. Yes, I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. I was so young and naive, I thought how I felt about your father was true love until-"

"Until you met Jane?" Charles tilted his head.

"Until I had children." Maura smiled.

"What do you mean?" Charles pulled a face not understanding what his mother meant.

"After nine months of carrying a baby and then-then holding that squirming child in your arms for the first time, you're so overcome with love and happiness. If you become a father, you'll understand what I mean honey." Maura leaned forward and kissed her sons forehead.

"But I hope that's not for a long time. I'm far too young to be a grandmother." Maura grinned.

"I hope it's not too long. I miss having a baby sister." Charles tried to hide the blush from his mother.

"Sixteen years and I'm still in awe of you. You've turned out to be such a wonderful young man." Maura beamed down proudly at her son.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Charles smirked up at his mother.

"I love you my handsome boy." The Doctor ran her hand through her son's short hair and smiled.

"I know you do. Now you've stop getting all mushy on me, can we eat?" The soccer player teased his mother.

"Of course." Maura smirked.

"Charles, how would you feel if I took the rest of the afternoon off and we spent the day together? Maybe at four we could pick up your sister and go see a movie?" Maura suggested and giggled when her sons face lit up.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Charles grinned as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

Maura smiled and pushed the kale salad closer to her eldest child before she grabbed her phone and sent Susie a quick text informing her that she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Maura would have liked. She had a wonderful evening at the movies with both children; despite having to sit through a two and a half hour action film complete with sports cars, guns, money and of course barely dressed women, but she wouldn't have changed it for the world. She had sat between her son and daughter and wasn't surprised when Hope snuggled up to her mother but she was completely taken back when half way through the film, Charles took his mother's hand in his own and held it for a long time until he practically shoved it away when the film ended and the lights came on. Maura felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when her son finally seemed to be coming back to her. Maura had always been exceptionally close with both children but especially Charles, for a sixteen year old boy, he was extremely mature and at times. Maura was grateful, despite his childish moods.

The honey blonde Doctor felt refreshed and ready for the day ahead, she had not yet been pulled into a case and the day looked promising although most likely filled with paperwork and emails but she never let that get her down. Maura was too busy rooting around for her keys in her handbag that she failed to realise someone was following her.

"Doctor Isles." The blonde stilled when she heard that voice.

"Riley." Maura turned around and looked at the pale faced girl.

"Can-can I talk to you?" Riley looked down and noticed the marks on Maura's wrist.

"Depends, do I need to call security?" Maura raise a brow.

"Listen Doc, I-"

"I think we should take this into my office." Maura led the other woman into her office to avoid the suddenly eager ears of her crime techs.

Once the two entered the office, the honey blonde set down her keys and leaned on her desk, crossing her arms and looked at the younger woman.

"I want to apologize for the other night." Riley looked down, unable to meet the eyes of the older woman.

"Recently, Jane's been so occupied with work an-and she barely comes home. She's always going to work early or staying late and well, each time I call her, she's always with you." Riley started.

"We've always been close, right from the start of our relationship. But, these past few months, she's been so distant and she's always talking about you. So, wh-when I saw the two of you in bed together, I guess I just assumed the worst." Riley sighed as she finally looked at the honey blonde.

"And the alcohol didn't help." Riley laughed.

"No, it didn't." Maura's face showed nothing of a smile.

"I never meant to go at you the way I did and I am so sorry for accusing you. I know you're married with children; it's just-the past and everything. I know Jane's a sucker for a pretty face and-well I guess my jealously got in the way." Riley said, although when the two were much younger, Jane had messed around with other girls, whilst seeing Riley and the girl never forgot about it.

"I am so sorry for ever laying a hand on you. I had absolutely no right to touch you." Riley felt tears stinging her eyes.

"No you didn't. I do not appreciate the things you accused me of and I certainly didn't deserve this." Maura held out her arm to show the girl her bruised wrist.

"However, I can understand why you were on edge when you walked in on Jane and me. Considering everything that happened between us in our past, I probably would have reacte-"

"Your past?" Riley cut across.

"What do you mean your past?" The younger girl furrowed her brows.

"Oh god." Maura's face went pale. She assumed when Riley said '_the past'_ it was about her affair with Jane.

"What are you talking about?" Riley stared at the blonde and found herself becoming impatient.

"Oh my god, she didn't tell you!" Maura brought both hands up to cover her mouth.

"Tell me what?" The dark haired woman's voice began to rise.

"Damn it, will you tell me what the hell you're talking about." Riley struggled to hold down her temper.

Maura's mouth moved up and down but nothing came out, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh fuck this!" The other woman stormed out of the room and headed back up stairs.

Maura found herself unable to move as she watched Riley storm out of the room. Her loud steps could still be heard when she was out of sight. Suddenly, Maura felt awful when she realised what she'd just done. Riley clearly didn't know Jane had an affair and now, well now it wouldn't take long for the woman to put the pieces together. When Maura realised she'd potentially messed up their relationship, she knew she had to find Jane before the Riley did.

* * *

The honey blonde never thought she'd be able to tackle three sets of stairs in five inch heels but she was happy with the result. Rushing down the hall, she glanced through the bullpen doors and was relieved to find the Detective sitting at her desk holding a paper ball in her hands and aiming to throw it across the room into the bin.

"Jane!" Maura shouted, louder than she would have liked just as the Italian threw the ball of paper.

"Damn it Maura!" Jane huffed as she missed the bin.

"Pay up!" Frost smirked. Jane threw the Doctor a dirty look before she stood and handed her partner twenty bucks.

"You threw me off! You owe me twenty bucks." Jane teased.

"I need to talk to you." Maura ignored the Italian's comment.

"Okay?" Jane smiled as she went to sit down.

"Now!" Maura snapped as she grabbed the Detective's hand and dragged her out of the room before her ass could touch the leather chair.

"Whoa, Maur! Slow down." Jane chuckled as she was dragged down the hallway before being shoved into a conference room.

"What's going on?" Jane furrowed her brows as Maura tried to control her breathing.

"I-I messed up." Maura pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Jane had a small smile on her face as she looked at the flushed Doctor.

"I-I really-really messed up." Maura repeated.

"Hey, just take a deep breath." Jane took Maura's hands in her own and tried to calm the woman down.

"Ri-Riley came to see me." Maura swallowed harshly.

"Did she hurt you?" Jane tensed as she looked at the Doctor for any sign of injury.

"No. Sh-she came to apologize to me an-and she told me about you always working-and you-you being distant and she-she said that due to the past and you being a sucker for a pretty face, tha-that she was jealous." Maura rubbed her eyes.

"Okay?" Jane hesitated, not entirely sure what the blonde was getting at.

"A-and I said-well I said I accepted her apology but I understood why she acted the way she did, considering our past." Maura held her breath.

"Our past?" Jane dropped the blonde's hand.

"Yes. Our past, as in you and me." Maura blinked back a few tears.

"When she said due to the past, well I thought she meant our past. The school, the affair, me leaving but the-the reaction on her face-I just, I am so sorry Jane." Maura exhaled.

"Did-did you tell her?" Jane whispered.

"No. I avoided the question each time she asked me until she stormed out of my office. I am so sorry Jane." Maura's breathing was erratic. The Italian stood, staring at the blonde unsure what to do or say.

"I am so stupid. I thought you told her and now she's looking for you and I-I've just ruined everything for you. I messed up ten years ago an-and now, now I've practically ruined your engagement. I am so sorry." Maura wiped away the tears.

"It's okay Maura. You didn't know." Jane's voice was hoarse with emotion as she rubbed Maura's arm.

"No! It's not okay Jane!" Maura moved away from the Italian.

"Y-you should hate me!" The Doctor couldn't stop her tears this time.

"You shou-shouldn't be so kind and forgiving to me! I don't deserve it!" Jane waited until the blonde was finished.

"Maur, come here." Jane held her arms open and the blonde fell into them.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I-I can't seem to do anything right. I finally have you back in mine and the children's lives and I mess it up." Maura mumbled into the shoulder of the taller woman.

"You haven't messed anything up Maura. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens." Jane pulled the woman tighter against her as she heard a few sniffles.

"I've had this coming for a long time." Jane shrugged, as Maura pulled away.

"Every time we talked about past relationships, I-I always felt guilty but I never knew how to tell her. And sin-since you started working here, I felt like I was walking on egg shells whenever she asked about work." Jane began to play with her engagement ring. Maura wiped her eyes dry and listened to everything the Detective was saying.

"Even though you knew your son would most likely resent you, you were brave enough to explain to him everything that happened. Despite it being ten years later, you did it." Jane gave a small smile.

"I think it's time I told her everything." Dark eyes met clear lighter ones.

"Thank you Maura." Jane squeezed the blonde's hand gently and walked out of the room in search for her fiancée.

The Doctor was left stumped, she was not expecting Jane to react so calmly and she certainly wasn't expecting Jane to thank her. Shaking her head, Maura headed for the bathroom to clean herself up before getting back to work.

* * *

The day went on as normal and Maura spent the rest of the morning hidden away in her office. She had told Senior Criminalist Chang that she wasn't to be disturbed unless it was of absolute importance and although Maura had a mountain of paper work to get done; she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about Jane and Riley, she wanted nothing more than to call Jane to find out what happened but she had no right to. Maura knew, right now, the last thing that would help the situation would be her calling Jane so she continued to read the same line over and over.

Another hour passed and Maura hadn't written anything else so she decided she should take a break and attempt to get some food in her system. The blonde grabbed her purse and headed for the café hoping a little fresh air and some good food would distract her mind. As Maura walked through the café doors, she was relieved to see it was Stanley behind the counter rather than Angela. As much as she loved the older woman, she really needed some space to deal with her thoughts.

"What do you want? And make it fast, I have a queue." Maura looked around to find one other person waiting to be served.

"Just a coffee please." The honey blonde noticed the lack of healthy snacks when Stanley was around and decided she probably wouldn't be able to eat much anyway. Maura smiled and held out a five dollar bill and took the plastic cup.

"You want your change?" Stanley asked.

"N-no, you keep it." Maura had to laugh at how fast he shoved the spare notes in his apron pocket; clearly oblivious to the charity box attached to the till.

The honey blonde looked around the room and was glad to see it was relatively quiet. Maura barely filled her cup halfway, knowing how bad the coffee was in the station; the last thing she needed was an upset stomach. Maura took a seat in the corner of the room, out of the way, hoping the tranquillity of the small room would ease her racing mind. Taking a sip of the vile coffee, the blonde checked her phone to see she had a new email from one of her many shopping sites. Maura chewed a lip and hoped that maybe a bit of retail therapy would help. Clicking on the link about half priced shoes, the blonde began to browse the site and found that her thoughts of Jane were finally beginning to disperse.

It was roughly eleven thirty when Jane received a text from her fiancée telling her they needed to talk. Jane had been on edge all morning, running different scenarios through her mind. When her lunch break came, she decided it was better late than never and headed home. The Italian sat in her car for a good twenty minutes before she finally went into their joint apartment. Jane crept sheepishly into the apartment and shut the door quietly; she swallowed harshly when she saw her lovers coat and bag on the hook and knew she was definitely in. Jane took a deep breath and walked into kitchen to find it was empty. Jane puffed out her cheeks and released a long breath.

"You got my text then." Jane jumped at the sound of her fiancée's voice.

"Yeah." Jane tried a smile when she looked at her lover.

"I went to see Doctor Isles this morning." Riley crossed her arms.

"I know." Jane mumbled.

"Then you know what we talked about?" The architect stared at her partner.

"Y-yeah, I do." Jane swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Right now, she'd take two years' worth of paper work over this conversation with her fiancée.

"Then do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on? Since the _genius_ Doctor Isles couldn't open her mouth without stuttering." Riley gave her fiancée an expectant look.

"Where should I start?" Jane cleared her throat.

"First you can tell me what she meant by '_our past'_?" Riley gave a fake smile.

"Well, we do have a past. I-I err knew Maura before she started working here, in fact I've known her since I was eighteen." Jane took a deep breath and tried to control her nervous voice.

"Do you remember in senior year, when I had that job working as a nanny for that rich family?" The Detective looked into brown eyes.

"I think so yeah. You never came out and always missed out on parties because you were constantly working?" Riley tilted her head and thought back to ten years ago.

"Well, Maura was my boss and I was a nanny for her two children Charles and Hope." Jane smiled as the image of the two children came into her mind.

"Okay?" Riley furrowed her brows, not entirely sure where Jane was going with this.

"She-she was also my pathology teacher in school." Jane chewed the inside of her cheek.

Riley's facial expression was blank; the darker haired woman began to think back to her senior year. There were so many different memories from that time; being so young and in love with Jane took up most of her time. However, with the extra pressure from her exams as well as preparing for college, it took a while for Riley to place a woman who hadn't been her teacher, until a certain memory struck her.

"Oh my god! She was that blonde woman who caught us fucking on Halloween!" Riley gasped into her hands as she remembered the blonde.

"Yeah, that's her." Jane cringed at the memory.

"Why would I be annoyed about that?" The architect asked. Jane looked into the dark eyes of her fiancée and took a long well needed breathe.

"After a few months of her teaching me a-and well, constantly being around her at work, we became really close and we got on so well despite the age difference." Jane met the confused eyes of her fiancée.

"And I-sort of, well, kind of fell in love with her." The Italian looked down as Riley gasped.

"Sort of? Kind of? Did you or didn't you?" Riley scoffed.

"I-I did." Jane's mouth felt extremely dry.

"Do you still-" Riley tried.

"Please let me finish. Otherwise I'm not sure I'll be able to say it." Jane's voice trembled.

"I fell in love with her and we ended up having an affair for months." The dark haired women held her breathe and continued to stare down at her hands.

"Let me get this straight. During your senior year, you fell in love with the mother of the children you babysat? And then you ended up having an affair with a teacher as well as your employer?" Riley looked at her fiancée as if this was a joke.

"Yes." Jane nodded.

"And now, that same woman you once claimed to be '_the love of your life'_, is spending every single day practically by your side?" Riley felt the anger boil inside her, she couldn't help the way her hand made a fist.

"Err-I guess." The Italian whispered.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? You were a kid! She had a responsibility to look after her students and she took advantage of that!" Riley yelled at the top of her voice.

"I was eighteen Riley, practically an adult. She didn't take advantage of anything." Jane defended her ex lover.

"You were still in school! In your senior ye-" Riley suddenly went silent and she stared down her lover. Jane could hear her own heart beat racing away; she knew that look.

"When did it start?" The other woman gritted through her teeth.

"Why does that matter?" Jane mumbled.

"When did it _fucking_ start?" Riley repeated.

"Around October, I think." Jane whispered.

Riley was silent for an extremely long time, she stared at her fiancée but said nothing as she thought back to their relationship during their senior year and realised Jane must have been with Maura at the same time. Jane tried to think of something to say to break Riley's frozen state but just as Jane opened her mouth, the other woman snapped back to reality.

"You asshole! You fucking bitch!" Jane barely ducked as a book was launched at her head.

"You were leading me on while fucking that whore?" The darker haired woman screamed.

"Riley! Stop it!" Jane begged as she continued to dodge the items that were thrown at her.

"Come on, we were young! Our relationship didn't mean anything!" It was clearly the wrong thing to say, as the next thing Riley threw was a vase and Jane just managed to move out of the way as it smashed against the wall.

"What I meant was that-that I was so young an-and made some mistakes but what matters is that we're together now." Jane held her hands up, hoping her soft tone would ease the other woman.

"The past is the past. I can't change that." Jane sighed.

"You fucking work with her Jane!" Riley rubbed her head.

"All this time, you've been working with the love of your life and you said nothing!" Riley flared her nostrils.

"What could I say Riley?" Jane shrugged.

"You would have gone mad." The Detective scoffed.

"You should have trusted me enough to tell me Jane. I would have understood if you came to me the second you found out Maura would be working with you." Riley blinked back a few tears.

"But instead, you let me find out the way I did. W-would you have even told me if Doctor Isles hadn't dropped you in it?" The architect held back her tears.

"I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how to." Jane whispered.

"I didn't imagine it the other night did I?" Riley shook her head.

"Imagine what?" The Italian tilted her head.

"You were going to kiss her weren't you?" The look on Jane's face gave Riley her answer.

"I…" Jane was unable to find her words.

"I knew it." Riley whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

"Jesus Riley, you didn't let me finish." Jane held up her hands.

"You didn't need to." The darker haired woman shook her head.

"What? So you can read my mind now can you?" Jane snapped.

"You hesitated." Riley cried.

"That says it all Jane." Riley looked down.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered.

"I-I need you to leave." Riley turned away from the Italian.

"Okay, I-I'll go to my condo for the night." Jane nodded; hoping time alone would do her fiancée some good.

"No, I need you to get out and not come back." Jane snapped her head back to her partner.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" Jane covered her mouth with her hands.

"I don't know right now Jane. I just need some space. I need you to get out now." The architect did her best to stop her trembling voice.

"Riley, y-you can't-we-I-I'm sorry." Jane walked closer to her other half.

"Give me your key." Riley mumbled.

"What? No! No you can't do this to us!" Jane begged.

"I didn't do this!" Riley screamed as she grabbed the one thing she knew Jane absolutely cherished; her limited edition baseball that was signed by Grover Verben.

Jane's eyes went wide when she saw the ball in her lovers hand but she never had the chance to say a word before it was thrown in her direction.

"You! You did this!" The darker woman continued to yell hysterically as she threw everything that wasn't attached to the floor or walls, forcing Jane to backwards towards the door.

"Get out!" Riley screamed one last time as she grabbed the drawing of Jane from the wall and smashed it against the door just as Jane managed to dart out of the apartment.

The second Jane was out of sight, Riley collapsed against the door in tears. The other woman felt completely hurt, betrayed, disgusted and heartbroken. She didn't even care that she practically destroyed their apartment.

* * *

An hour spent ordering three different heels, a new dress along with a pair of jeans and a pointless purchase of a stunning lace negligee that the blonde knew she'd never have a reason to wear was what it took for Maura's mind to finally settle. Clicking on the checkout button; her card details already saved, she was pleased with her purchases. The Doctor exited the site to find she already had a confirmation email of her items and sighed. Maura checked her watch to find it was nearly three o'clock and decided she should probably try and get at least two solid hours of paperwork done before going home.

Maura smiled at a few officers as she made her way into the elevator and clicked the down arrow. Just as they were about to close, a hand darted between the silver doors to keep them from closing.

"Damn, just in time." Jane's husky voice rang out.

Maura looked up and met the puffy brown eyes of the Italian and immediately noticed her pale face and obviously red eyes from crying.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"Oh, h-hey Maur." Jane whole body looked exhausted.

"I was just coming to find you." Jane chewed her lip and made no effort to walk into the lift, she simply stood between the doors, not allowing them to close.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Yes." Jane nodded but the questioning look on Maura's face told her there was no point in lying.

"Actually, no." The Detective looked down as the tears stung her eyes.

"Jane? What happened?" Maura reached out for the Italian when she saw the silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Riley's kicked me out." Teary, broken brown eyes met guilty hazel ones.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta read this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter forty One**

"What do you mean she's kicked you out?" Maura stared at the Italian as she shut her office door.

"Like, she's kicked me out." Jane slung her lanky body down onto the blonde's couch.

"As in not allowed back in our apartment."Jane scoffed as Maura still looked oblivious.

"So you're homeless? Do you need somewhere to stay?" Maura furrowed her brows, not believe what the Italian was saying.

"Not exactly, she's kicked me out of our joint apartment but I still have my condo." Jane hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, well that's not so bad." Maura tried to smile.

"It's not exactly great Maura." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." The honey blonde sighed.

"God it was awful." Jane whispered.

"She hates me. She actually hates me Maura." The Detective wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Jane, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Maura's tone was soft as she took a seat next to the tense Italian.

"I've never seen her react like that before. Sure there's been time's where she's been mad at me but this time was different. She does this freaky staring thing when she's about to lose her temper." Jane looked down, ashamed of everything she'd done.

"Oh honey." Maura cooed.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Maura wondered which part Riley had gotten so wound up about.

"Everything." Jane rested her chin on her hands.

"Oh. I see." Maura cleared her throat as she raced through her mind, hoping she would stumble across some words that would comfort Jane.

"First I told her about being your children's nanny, and then I explained that you were my teacher and how over the months we got close and ended up having an affair." Jane sighed.

"She was fine with it…at first." The Detective licked her lips and sat forward on the couch, avoiding Maura's eyes.

"Until she rea-realised I was having an affair with you around the same time I was-well sleeping with her." Jane chewed her lip.

"But that was in the past? Why has she gone to such extreme measures for something that happened when you were eighteen?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Maur, you have to understand, I was young and having an affair with an older woman, of course I was smitten with you. And now that we're working together, she probably doesn't trust me…or you." Jane exhaled.

"Ah." Maura nodded, she could understand that.

"That's when the throwing started." Jane gave a small laugh.

"The throwing?" The honey blonde raised a brow.

"First it was a book." Jane shrugged.

"Then I managed to dodge a vase, the TV remote, a mug, my signed baseball, oh and you know that painting of me my mother loves so much?" Jane looked at the Doctor.

"Uh, huh?" Maura held back a smirk.

"Yeah, that's smashed." Jane sighed.

"She strikes me as very violent." Maura fingers danced along the fading mark around her wrist.

"I deserved it Maura." The younger woman shrugged.

"Whether you deserved it or not is besides the point Jane. She could have seriously hurt you." Maura shook her head.

"I wish she had. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so crappy." Jane looked down at the patterned floor.

"Violence isn't going to change anything that's happened Jane." Maura leaned forward to catch the eye of the Italian.

"I-I don't even know why I'm telling you this. She'd kill me if she knew I was talking to you of all people about it." Jane laughed as she began to fidget with her hands.

"I wish I could give you some words of comfort and tell you it's going to be alright but I can't Jane." The Doctor took Jane's hand in her own and rubbed her thumbs gently over the hard scar tissue.

"I know, I just-I didn't know who else to turn to. My Ma's gonna kill me when she finds out, she's been more excited about this wedding than anyone. Tommy wouldn't understand, he thinks everything can be resolved by cooking a meal and buying cheap flowers." Jane laughed as she remembered her youngest brother's poor attempt of wooing many girlfriends he'd argued with.

"Frankie is going to say I deserved it because, well I do. And Frost? Once I tell him everything, I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me too." Jane's lip trembled as she tried her best not to break down in front of Maura.

"What about Vince?" Maura whispered.

"That man is my mentor, the father figure I never had. I don't want him knowing something like that about me, he'd be ashamed." Jane rubbed her cheek on her shoulder.

"You're the only person I can turn to." Jane's slumped her shoulders.

"Yet you're probably the worst person I can turn to." Jane sighed.

"Jane, it probably won't be okay for a long time but there's nothing you can do at this moment in time." Maura's thumbs began to trace both scars.

"Geez, thanks Maura. That made me feel a whole lot better." The Detective rolled her eyes as she pulled her hands free.

"Gah, I don't know what I'm going to do; all my stuff is at our apartment." Jane wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Well, at least it was if it's not in the trash or been burnt." Jane tried to laugh.

"You just need to give her time Jane. I'm sure she'll come around." Maura mumbled as she placed a small kiss to the top of her head as she stood up.

"God, I keep fucking up." Jane rubbed her temples.

"Jane, you can't change your past. Just give her some space and let her sort her own feelings out okay?" Maura gave a small smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now." Jane furrowed her brows.

"You're going to take five minutes to yourself and clean up your face. Then you are going to walk back up stairs, straight back to your desk and get on with your work as if nothing happened." Maura looked into exhausted brown eyes.

"Then, once you finish up whatever you need to, you're going to go home and text Riley something along the lines of you're going to be right here whenever she's ready to talk and you're going to do whatever she asks and respect what decision she makes." The honey blonde watched as Jane scoffed.

"But what if-" Jane tried.

"You are going to respect whatever decision she makes." Maura repeated in a stern voice.

"Yeah, but what if she wants to break up with me Maura? Do I just stand there and '_respect that decision'_" Jane rolled her eyes as she mocked the older woman.

"If you love her, you will respect what she decides." Maura snapped.

"That is bullshit." Jane mumbled.

"I said respect her choice Jane, I never said give up on her." Maura threw back.

"I-" Jane opened her mouth prematurely with the intention of a smart ass comment but when she processed Maura's words, she realised the blonde was right.

"God dam it Maura, you're probably right." Jane gave in.

"I usually am." The blonde smirked and picked up a case file from her desk.

"I'm going to go over these tox screen results and when I come back, I expect you to be long gone and back upstairs where you belong." Maura smiled as she walked past the brunette and headed for the door.

"What tox screen?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"I'm giving my professional opinion on a case for the NYPD." The blonde shrugged as she walked out of her office.

"Oh and Jane?" Maura's head popped back around her office door.

"Yeah?" The Italian looked up.

"If you need anything, I'm just a text away okay?" The two women shared a smile before they went their separate away.

* * *

The next few days flew by for Maura as she found herself reluctantly driving to New York to examine the body of a middle age woman who had died suddenly. It seemed like a natural death at first, until New York's finest medical examiner was unable to find a cause of death. There were no drugs in her system, no known health problems, very little internal trauma and no external damage to speak of. Various Medical Examiners had been called in to assist until NYPD gave up and contacted Boston. Maura was flattered her expertises and reputation was well known and needed, however; it couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. Although work had been steady and the Doctor knew she'd have time to catch up on her paper work in New York; her mind was occupied with Jane's relationship. Maura felt responsible for the break the two women were having and she wanted nothing more than to be there for Jane but when she was called to New York, she had no choice but to go.

Five days the blonde had been in New York when she finally found a cause of death; SDS (sudden death syndrome). A simple cause that Maura felt could have been easily found if all the Medical Examiners didn't rule it out because the victim was nearing on sixty when it's commonly found in people aged thirty five and under. The Doctor was not impressed when she realised what had killed the poor woman; she didn't mind helping out at other precincts and she certainly didn't mind helping a family understand why their loved one was taken from them but she was not happy she'd drove nearly two hundred and fifteen miles for something that should have been picked up straight away. Maura always believed every single Doctor should keep an open mind when it comes to the human body, everyone is different and there isn't anything Maura would rule out when it came to death and the wonders of the body.

* * *

Later that same evening after signing off everything she needed, Maura declined apologetic drinks with the NYPD team and decided, despite it nearing on midnight, she'd drive home; the blonde wanted nothing more than to spend a night in her own bed. It was nearly twenty past four in the morning when Maura finally arrived home, thankfully to a relatively tidy house. The journey was an extra half hour as the blonde stopped twice for coffee needing to keep her tired mind awake but now she was finally home, she stripped herself of all clothing and didn't bother to remove her makeup, knowing she'd be up in less than two hours to shower.

Maura's body finally began to wind down after the long day and she could barely keep her eyes open any longer. Just as the blonde found herself settling into a deep, well needed slumber, a loud scream was heard from inside the house and the blonde shot up in bed; suddenly wide awake. The Doctor's heart was racing as she sat in silence, wondering if she was that tired she was hearing things until she heard it again. Maura didn't waste another second as she kicked off the covers from her exhausted body when she recognised the screams as her daughter. The honey blonde ran down the corridor to her children's rooms and barely managed to tie a knot in her robe when she rounded the corner and could have cried at the sight in front of her.

"You're such as ass!" Hope screamed in a temper as she smacked her palms against the bathroom door.

"What on earth is going on?" Maura yelled in the tone she saved for disciplining her children.

"Mama!" Hope jumped back from the door and brought a hand to her heart.

"You frightened me." The young girl laughed.

"I didn't know you were home." Hope grinned sheepishly at her mother.

"Yes, I got home around four." The blonde eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"Oh. Sorry for waking you up." The mini version of Maura blushed.

"What's all this shouting about?" The Doctor sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Charles, he's being a moron! I told him last night I was getting up extra early so that I could wash my hair before school. I ran a bath put some bubbles and bath bombs in the water and when I went to my room to grab a face mask, he ran into the bath room and locked the door." The younger girl huffed.

"You're fighting over a bath?" Maura groaned when she realised she could have had extra time in bed if it wasn't for her children's shenanigans.

"No! Well, I-yes." Hope huffed when she realised how pathetic it sounded. Maura rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch to see it was half five in the morning.

"But mama! That's not the point! He knows how stressed and sore I get at this time of the month and all I wanted was a relaxing bath before school so that I could have nice hair and then maybe Ryan would notice me instead of spending all this time around Becky big ti-boobs." Hope blushed as she dodged a swear word.

"Who is Ryan?" Maura smirked despite her lack of sleep, she was glad her daughter seemed to be taking an interest in someone at School.

"No one! God, are you even listening? That's not the point-the point is-" The youngest Isles stopped her rambling when the bathroom door opened revealing a smug looking Charles.

"Move you jerk." Hope practically shoved her brother out of the bathroom when she noticed her bath was untouched.

"Hope! Watch your language." Maura warned.

"Ew! It stinks in here!" The blonde haired teenager screamed. Maura shook her head and looked at her son.

"You didn't." Maura scoffed.

"What? We had takeout last night." The older boy grinned at his mother.

"Charles." Maura whined; she'd barely had an hour's rest.

"You're the one always saying it's healthy to have at least one bowl movement a day." Charles teased his mother.

"You didn't even flush!" Hope ran out of the room and started hitting her brother's bold chest.

"Hey! Stop it, both of you!" Maura's stern voice broke her two children apart.

"Hope, stop hitting your brother and Charles act your age!" Maura yelled making her daughter scoff and her son smirk.

Maura's face relaxed when both children stopped their arguing, however she quickly frowned when she noticed her daughter was desperately trying not to cry.

"Hope, baby what's wrong?" The Doctor cooed when her daughter's lip trembled.

"I-I ju-just wanted to make and effort for school an-and now-now I-I-" The younger blonde couldn't stop the tears from falling and the older sibling suddenly felt awful.

"Oh honey, come here." Maura opened her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry mama. I don't know why I'm so upset over a-a bath b-but-b-" Hope mumbled into her mother's chest.

"Shush, I know sweetie." Maura shook her head at her son who had gone red with embarrassment.

"How about, you go and use my bathroom?" Maura whispered, hoping it would stop her daughter crying.

"R-really?" Puffy red eyes looked into hazel ones.

"Yes. You can turn on the jets and even use some of my tea tree shampoo." Maura smiled.

"Thank you mama!" Hope grinned before placing a soft kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Er-h-how about I come to your chess game this Friday?" Charles mumbled. Hope stared at her brother with furrowed brows when he began to talk, until she processed what he said and smiled.

"But you usually go out every Friday?" Hope sighed.

"I can cancel my plan." Charles shrugged.

"Promise you'll sit in the front row?" The younger blonde beamed up at her brother.

"Promise." The older boy groaned.

"You're forgiven jackass." Hope pushed her brother as she passed. Maura smiled at her son's way of apologising.

"Language young lady!" Maura snapped.

"And only a drop of shampoo! You know how expensive it is!" Maura yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor rolled her eyes at her youngest child.

"And you!" Maura playfully slapped her son's bicep.

"Don't wind your sister up, especially when she's on her period!" Maura laughed.

"Ew Mama!" Charles grimaced before heading back into his room.

"Don't even think about getting back in bed mister! If I'm awake, you're both awake!" The blonde warned her eldest child who threw up his hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

Two hours later, Maura was thankful to be at the station and back into her routine. Despite barely being gone for a week, Maura didn't like change, especially when it interfered with her job at the Boston Police Department. The honey blonde was glad to be back and working with her trusted colleagues and friends and knowing she had a strong team of Crime techs and Detectives to reply on. Maura smiled as she walked into the station, happy to start a new day with a clear schedule. The Medical Examiner had stopped off and grabbed the Detectives some coffee as an excuse to go up and see Jane; hoping it would lead to a discussion about Riley to see if anything had changed in her absence. However, the smile dropped from Maura's face when she walked into the bullpen to find Jane's desk empty, her computer off and her chair tucked into the wooden desk.

"Morning Doc." Korsak looked up from his phone and smile.

"Good morning Sergeant." Maura smiled.

"How was New York?" Frost stretched in his chair

"Exhausting." Maura laughed as she placed a coffee on each mans desk, both nodding a thank you.

"Jane not in yet?" Maura glanced between the two Detectives when they shared a knowing look.

"What?" Maura eyed them suspiciously.

"I thought you would have known. You know being gal pals and all?" Frost laughed.

"Know what?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Jane's taken some personal days." Korsak mumbled.

"What? Since when?" Maura asked.

"This is the fourth day." Frost shrugged.

"Something's up with her." Korsak nodded to himself.

"You think?" Frost quipped.

"In all the years I've known Jane, from her Nonna dying, her father leaving, even when she had food poisoning, she didn't take a personal day. Not once." Korsak shook his head, worried about his ex partner.

"I think all this wedding stress is getting to her." Frost cut across.

"What do you mean?" Maura decided to act as though she knew nothing.

"Rizzoli isn't cut out for married life." Frost laughed.

"Not one bit." Korsak nodded.

"Shopping for wedding dresses? Viewing different venues? What champagne and cake to have? What colour schemes to use? How many people to invite? What paper and writing style to use? It's all too much." The young Detective knew his partner well.

"Jane doesn't give a shit about any of that crap. Sorry Doc." Frost grinned up at Maura.

"You seem to know a lot about weddings." Korsak teased.

"Says the man who's been married three times." Frost fought back a smirk.

"Very funny." Korsak grunted.

"Jane would be happy, marrying in a registry office, dressed in a Red Sox jersey with hot dogs and chocolate cake on the menu and everyone throwing peanuts as they left." Frost shrugged.

"So why is she doing all of this?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Because it's what Riley wants." Korsak kicked off his shoes under his desk.

"Doesn't it matter what Jane wants?" The Doctor snapped.

"Of course it does but Riley's obsessive with this stuff." Frost chuckled.

"The damn woman doesn't understand the stress we are all put under every single day of our lives. Jane doesn't need the extra stress of arguing over her wedding so my guess is she just goes with it. You know? To keep the peace." The Detective scoffed.

"Sounds like Rizzoli." Korsak replied as he rubbed his sore toes.

"For someone as stubborn as Jane, she sure lets Riley walk all over her." Korsak shook his head.

"I'm going to give her a call. Check she's okay." Maura smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"I wouldn't bother Doc. She's not answering her phone or replying to her texts." Korsak mumbled.

"She's not?" The blonde still her movements.

"She's not even answering the door." Frost laughed.

"Are you sure she's not hurt?" Maura chewed on her lip.

"Nah, when I knocked on her door, she grunted to let me know she was fine." The dark haired man smiled.

"Grunted? What is she a pig?" Korsak laughed at his own joke.

"Don't worry about her Doc. She does this when something's bothering her; she cuts off all communication to the world and locked herself in her apartment until she's over it. Angela even tried to use her spare key but she had the chain on." Frost chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days." Korsak nodded, hoping to calm Maura down.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me but I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Senior Criminalist Chang. If you need anything just give me a text." Maura made her decision as she turned to walk away.

"Doc? Where you off?" Vince shouted.

"I'll be back if we get a body. Otherwise, I shall see you tomorrow." Maura ignored the question as she disappeared down the hallway.

"You won't get through to her Doc!" Frost shouted, his deep voice echoing off the walls.

"Huh, women, they _never_ listen." Both men chuckled.

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later, Maura found herself parking outside Jane's condo, a few feet away from her unmarked car that was sitting in its usual spot. The blonde looked up to the window where Jane's kitchen was, to find the lights were off and the blinds were drawn. Maura sighed as she turned off her engine and undid her belt before grabbing her cell from her clutch, debating whether she should try and ring Jane on the off chance she would answer seeing it was Maura's number. Just as Maura's thumb hovered over the call button, a car pulled up behind the blonde's and suddenly, Maura had an idea.

"Is that going to number twelve?" Maura shouted as she got out of the car. The regular teenage pizza boy was struggling to carry the large box and put the key in the door of the old car. Maura had to smile; only in America could you get pizza at quarter past nine in the morning.

"Er-I can't tell you that." The young boy gave a small smile as he finally pulled the key free from the lock before heading up the few steps.

"Not even for twenty dollars?" Maura fluttered her eyes as she saw soft blue eyes, stare at the note in her hand as he clicked the buzzer on the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I could lose my job if I told you that." The teenage boy whispered as the front door opened, allowing him into the block of condos.

"How about fifty?" Maura smirked.

* * *

These past three days (or was it four?) had flown by and Jane couldn't believe how quickly they'd gone. Days spent in the same bed, in the same clothes, drinking bottle after bottle of beer and eating left over pizza for breakfast, lunch, dinner and the odd midnight snack. Lieutenant Cavanaugh never question the Italian when Jane asked if she could take some personal days. The man agreed without hesitation, giving her a week's holiday, free to do as she pleased. She knew her boss wouldn't refuse, despite asking on such short notice, considering she'd never had a willing day off since Hoyt. The Italian hated the fact she'd actually taken some days off but she needed them. Jane knew her mind wouldn't be solely on the case and she didn't want to risk making a mistake or putting her partners in danger, especially after the whole Boston Strangler case, there wasn't room for mistakes, particularly with Grant hanging around. Jane decided taking sometime alone with her thoughts until she figured out what she was going to do was best.

However, Jane hadn't done any thinking what so ever, she'd wasted her days drinking. The Italian had taken Maura's advice and sent her fiancée a text saying she would be here whenever Riley was ready to talk and that she would try and do whatever it took to fix their relationship but after a whole twenty four hours passed with no reply; that's when the drunken calls started. Jane had tried ringing Riley three times and each time the phone rang before the other woman clearly turned off her phone as Jane's calls when straight to voice mail. The Detective continued to ring until she realised she wasn't going to get through so she began leaving voice mail after voice mail, begging her fiancée to answer her phone. The voices mails continued for a solid hour before Riley's service provider informed the Italian her inbox was full, leaving the Italian no choice but to resort to texting. Jane was so drunk she no idea if her texts made sense, she could barely make out her own thoughts, let alone trying to type them out. Jane wasn't even certain she'd sent all of them to Riley. A day passed and then the phone calls from Frankie, Frost and Korsak started, Jane decided the best option she had was to turn off her phone. Jane was content in her little world, drinking out of date beer when she'd finished the two crates she'd bought on the journey home when her so called _holiday_ started.

Jane knew Angela and Frost had been by; Frost was polite enough to knock until he guessed Jane wasn't going to answer and even slipped twenty bucks under the door before shouting to buy her pizza on him. Jane smiled from the other side of the door at her best friend and did just that. Whereas, her mother hadn't bothered to knock, she'd used her '_emergency key'_ and the second Jane heard the key in the door, she ran and put the chain on before her mother could enter. At first she thought maybe it was Riley but the thought was dismissed the second she heard her mother's booming voice. All Jane wanted was to have a civil conversation with her fiancée. She understood Riley needed space but declining Jane's calls and ignoring her messages? Well that was ridiculous; Jane hated not knowing where she stood. The least she deserved was a text to let her know she was okay. Jane tried to give her time but she couldn't stand being ignored. That's when Jane turned to alcohol, hoping it would make the days pass by quicker, ease the heart break she was experiencing, sort out her feelings for both women and make her forget the shit storm she found herself stuck in.

* * *

The Italian twisted off the metal cap from another bottle of beer and was about to take a long sip when there was a knock at the door. Jane sighed and barely managed to stand up without falling, she wasn't particularly hungry but she'd ordered a pizza because her intoxicated mine thought it was suitable to have pizza at nine in the morning. Stumbling over the boxes of take out and empty beer bottles scattered around her condo, she managed to grab her wallet from the kitchen counter and headed for the door. The Detective struggled to pull off the chain and undo the latches until she finally swung open the door, expecting to see the regular, spotty, teenage boy, holding her twelve inch box of pizza but she found herself staring into hazel eyes.

"Oh no, you don't." Maura jammed her heel in the door as Jane tried to shut it.

"Go away; I don't want to see anyone." Jane mumbled as she tried to push the door, harder against Maura's foot, hoping she'd move it.

"Pack it in before you ruin my new heels." Maura pushed back with a force she didn't know she had in her.

"Well move your damn foot then." Jane growled as she swung the door open wide but placed her arm across the threshold as Maura tried to step in.

"Do you want your pizza?" Maura shuffled the box in her hand.

"Yes." Jane moved her hand and tried to grab the box but Maura pulled back.

"Really? You're gonna hold my pizza hostage?" Jane scoffed.

"If that's what it takes." Maura narrowed her eyes.

"Find. I'm pretty sure I have left over crusts anyway." Jane rolled her eyes as she went to shut the door for the third time.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli don't be so rude, I just paid nineteen fifty for your pizza so you are going to let me in otherwise this…" Maura said as she wiggled the box.

"Is going down the trash shoot." Maura snapped and the Italian finally gave in and left the door open for the blonde as she headed back for her bed.

Maura smiled at her victory but the smile quickly vanished when the smell of beer hit her nose.

"Oh! It is disgusting in here!" Maura yelled as she looked around at the empty beer bottles, dirty laundry all over the floor, used dishes on the counter, the couch and even on the floor, not one in the sink. Maura even counted five pizza boxes thrown around the apartment here and there before she'd even reached the bedroom.

"How did you even end up with my pizza?" Jane mumbled into her pillow as she hid her face.

"It's amazing what fifty dollars can do." Maura chuckled.

"You shouldn't throw money around like that." Jane grunted.

"And you shouldn't mope around like this." The blonde shrugged.

"Uh, can I have my pizza please?" Jane scoffed as she rolled around in bed until she got into a comfortable position, leaning against the headboard.

"When was the last time you showered?" Maura leaned over and sniffed her friend as she passed her the pizza.

"Dunno." Jane mumbled as opened the box and took a large bite.

"Well clearly, it's been more than four days as you hair is greasy, your face is starting to develop pimples and that top is the one you wore when I last saw you." Maura pulled a face at the same t-shirt, now covered in grease stains and beer.

"So?" Jane scoffed.

"It's important to look after your personal hygiene Jane." Maura cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're safe; the bed is probably the cleanest place in my whole apartment." Jane laughed.

"Besides, what's the point? It's not like I have anyone to impress." The Detective mumbled as she wiped her grease covered hands on her shirt.

"I think you've had enough of that." Maura snatched the bottle of beer from Jane's hand, just as she went to take a swig.

"I'm twenty eight years of age; I think I can decide when I've had enough." Jane snapped.

"Obviously not as it's half nine in the morning and you're intoxicated and eating pizza!" Maura's voice rose.

"Damn it Maura, I don't need a fucking lecture. If I want to get drunk off my ass and fill my face with pizza at half nine in the morning or half nine at night, that is my decision not yours so mind your own fucking business!" Jane yelled.

"That's it." Maura mumbled to herself as she stood up and grabbed all the unopened bottles of beer from the bedroom before she headed to the kitchen.

"What are you doing with my beer?" The Italian's voice shook with anger as she kicked off the duvet, sending the pizza box flying to the ground.

Maura wasn't having any of this, she grabbed all the empty beer bottles she could find and began twisting the caps before emptying the contents down the sink.

"What the fuck Maura! Stop it!" Jane's voice roared as she walked out of her bedroom and realised Maura was pouring the beer down the sink. Maura continued to ignore Jane and emptied five bottles worth of alcohol down the sink.

"I said stop it!" Jane yelled as she went to pull Maura away from the sink but the blonde pushed her off and Jane lost her balance and landed on her ass.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're acting like a child who can't have their own way! You really think Riley would want to see you like this huh? You honestly think she'd want to get married to you, seeing you acting like a slob!" The Doctor screamed as she stood over the Detective. Maura knew what Jane needed and she was going to give it to her.

"You don't fucking know her!" Jane tried.

"You've given up!" Maura laughed.

"No I haven-"

"Sitting on your ass all day, drinking beer and eating pizza because you feel like your relationship is over? It's not even been a week yet Jane! She needs space to sort out her feelings and all you've done is act like a drunken moron!" Maura could see Jane was fight back tears but she continued.

"You are a weak, feeble, pathetic excuse for a girlfriend! You can't deal with a few bumps in your relationship so instead you hide away in your apartment, ignoring phone calls and messages like the people who care about you don't matter?" The Doctor laughed and Jane tried to ignore everything Maura said as she rose to her feet.

"Did you act this pathetic when I left you?" Maura knew the last words she said crossed a line but it seemed to have hit the right nerve with the Italian.

Jane stared at Maura as her lip trembled and the raw memories of her teenager years came flashing back all at once before the realisation of her failing engagement hit her, Jane couldn't hold back anymore; she released a heart wrenching sob.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Jane practically collapsed in Maura arms as she finally let all her emotions out.

"It's okay baby. Let it out." Maura kissed Jane's head and stroked her back hoping to sooth her as she broke down in Maura's arms. Suddenly Maura understood why Jane was so content in letting Maura cry in her arms when Kenny held her hostage, she needed to let all the emotions pilling up on her out and that was exactly what Jane was doing now.

"I-I-Maura I-" Jane started but her voice broke each time tried.

"Hush sweetie. I know its okay. I'm right here." The blonde squeezed Jane tighter against her.

"I'm sorry for what I said honey. You're not weak or feeble and you certainly aren't pathetic. I just needed you to cry for me." Maura whispered.

"I-I-I k-kno-w." Jane cried harder against Maura.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Maura whispered as she helped Jane stand up.

As the two made their way back into the bedroom, Maura grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table when Jane whipped her snotty nose on her shirt before she kicked off her heels and got into bed with the Italian.

"I-I-I do-I love R-riley." Jane stuttered as she cried into the pillow.

"I know honey." Maura whispered as she pushed the Italian's long legs on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I'm s-so-so confused. I-I shouldn't feel th-this way. Not anymore." Jane's voice was raw with emotion.

"Let it out baby." Maura cooed as she settled in the bed next to the heart broken Detective.

Jane stayed on the other side of the bed, away from Maura, crying into her pillow for a long time. Maura had tried using words of comfort but decided to stay quiet when she realised she couldn't be heard over Jane's sobs. The Doctor absolutely hated seeing Jane like this so she quickly decided to close her eyes and try to meditate. Maura had adjusted the pillows for her back when she felt Jane shuffled around in bed, her sobs had settled down but could still be heard before she felt a weight settle in her lap. Maura's eyes shot open before she smiled down at the Italian who had moved to lie horizontally across the bed, her head resting in Maura's lap and her arms circling Maura's thighs, keeping her close. The Doctor stiffened at first, not used to the contact from Jane until she relaxed and began to brush her fingers through Jane's messy hair, despite the grease and knots in her hair, Maura didn't stop.

"Oh, sorry." Maura pulled her hand free when Jane shifted her head slightly.

"Don't stop. S'nice." Jane mumbled.

The honey blonde smiled and tangled her fingers back into the raven locks. Maura wasn't sure how long she'd been sat in this position, her fingers scratching lightly at Jane's scalp as the Italian's sobs came to a holt and her face relaxed. Maura listen out until she heard even breathing and then realised Jane had fallen asleep.

* * *

When Jane finally began to stir, she couldn't decide what hurt the most, her skull from the thumbing headache or her neck from the position she fell asleep in. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was in her room and it must have been late afternoon as she could make out the sun sitting low in the sky through her blinds. She groaned and snuggled closer up to her sweet smelling pillow, hiding her face in the softness until her pillow twitched.

"Ow!" Jane rubbed her head as she shot up in bed when her '_pillow'_ began to move.

Jane rubbed her sticky eyes as she tried to make out the person sitting in her bed until her eyes finally focused and she was looking at a smiling Maura.

"Hi." Maura smiled kindly.

"Er, hey." Jane looked down as everything came flooding back.

"How are you feeling?" The Medical Examiner sat up slightly.

"Like my head's going to explode." Jane scratched the back of her head.

"That's what happens when you start drinking at nine in the morning." Maura's tone was harsh but the Italian knew she deserved it.

"I guess I've really fucked up." Jane sighed as she sat back against the headboard.

"Not exactly. You can still come back from this." Maura pulled Jane's hand into her own.

"You can fix things with Riley. You just _have_ to give her time." The blonde rubbed Jane's knuckles.

"I guess." Jane exhaled.

"But no more of this." Maura looked down to the empty bottles and eaten pizza.

"No more locking yourself away and drinking yourself into an early grave." Maura gave a stern look.

"I'm sorry Maura." Jane looked down at her creased bedding.

"Don't apologize to me Jane. Well all fall apart at some point. We just need someone there to pick us back up again." The Doctor brought Jane's hand up to her lips and kissed her palm.

"I'm lucky to have you." Jane blushed.

"You're lucky to have family and friends who care about your wellbeing." Maura grinned as she got out of the bed.

"Ah crap. How the hell am I going to explain this to my Ma!" Jane moaned as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"She's gonna go insane when she knows I've been hiding away getting pissed." Jane whined.

"No. You're going to explain to your mother and friends that you're going through a rough patch in your relationship and you just needed time to think things over." Maura began to pick up as many bottles as she could carry.

"Nobody needs to know about this." Maura shook the bottles in her hand and gave the Italian a big smile.

"Now get out of that bed and into a shower so I can clean up this apartment." Maura moved her hair to one side as she headed for the kitchen.

"I love you Maura." Jane said as she watched the blonde stop dead in her tracks, her whole body tensed.

"You really are an amazing friend." Jane whispered as Maura sheepishly turned around and met the sincere eyes of the Detective.

"Shower. Now." Maura threw a grin over her shoulder as she disappeared.

* * *

The second Jane shut the bathroom door; Maura rolled up her sleeves and grab a fresh black bag before she threw everything that was on the floor either in the sink, the trash or in the wash basket. It didn't take long for all the food and bottles to be discarded and Maura was glad she could actually see the wooden floor. All that was left was a few dirty dishes and laundry. The Doctor didn't even think twice when stripping the Italian's bed and throwing it into the machine, along with a few dirty panties and discarded bras. Jane Rizzoli was having an early spring clean, whether she knew it or not.

Jane spent the next hour sitting in the shower, cleaning all the dirt from her body. The Italian loved the feel of the warm water hitting her sore body and decided she'd sit in here until her headache passed, not wanting to get in the way of the blonde, who had no doubt thrown everything that wasn't a case file, clothing or furniture in the trash. Jane smiled as she knew the second she opened her cupboards and fridge, all the out of date food would be gone, leaving nothing but a block of cheese and a few yogurts. Jane really was lucky to have someone like Maura to kick her ass back into gear. Although it seemed unlikely at the minute, Jane knew she'd get through this whether her relationship was over or not; as long as she had a loving family to nag her, friends to cheer her up and Maura in her corner, making sure even if she slipped, the Doctor would be right there to pick her back up and dust her off.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Alice** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two**

A week had passed; Jane's '_vacation'_ was over and the Italian had to admit she was thankful. The past few days, Jane had dedicated her time to thinking about her relationship and knew the ball was in Riley's court. No amount of alcohol or self loathing would change what happened, all Jane could do was wait; their future was up to her fiancée. When the Italian finally found the courage to turn on her phone, she counted twenty eight missed calls from her mother, four from Frankie, and one from Tommy but sadly not a single call or message from Riley. Jane had sent a text out to each of her family and friends informing them she was fine but she was going through a hard time. The brunette apologized for ignoring them but knew she needed some time alone. Her brothers and partners replied with a few '_here if you need me _' and '_hope you're okay'_ complete with smiling emoticons but in true Angela Rizzoli fashion, her mother demanded to know every single detail; which right now, Jane wasn't willing to give.

When the brunette arrived in the station earlier that morning, she dodged her mother in the café and headed straight up to her desk to find Frost and Korsak already there, both enjoying an unhealthy breakfast of muffins and donuts. Jane didn't waste a second before she swooped in and stole a donut, shoving most of it in her mouth. Her partners acted normal, as they always did, like nothing had changed but Jane gave them the benefit of the doubt and explained she and Riley had a huge argument and they both needed to cool off. Both men never pressed the Italian for details; they simply nodded and continued on with their usual banter. Despite everything that had happened over the past week; Jane had never felt so happy to be heading to a crime scene.

* * *

The Doctor had hitched a ride with the Medical Examiners van to the crime scene, finding her choice of new shoes to be extremely difficult to walk in, let alone drive in. The second the blonde got out of the van, she saw Frost and Jane walking towards the crime scene and she hurried to catch up to the Italian.

"Hey!" Maura grinned when she caught up with the two Detectives.

"Hey Maur." Jane smiled at the blonde.

"Feet hurting?" The Detective held a back a grin as the Doctor struggled to walk.

"New heels." Maura sighed as she grabbed Jane's arm to balance herself when she lost her footing.

"Huh. Well I have some spare boots in my car?" Jane offered as she held out her arm for the older woman to lean on.

"I'd rather walk bare foot than be seen in those boots." Maura cringed down at the scuffed black boots on Jane's feet.

"Oh snap." Frost clicked his fingers between the two women and Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"My, my, Doctor Isles, you're very bitchy today." The Italian teased. The honey blonde squinted her eyes at the taller woman before pinching her side.

"Hey!" Jane laughed and slapped Maura's hand away.

"I'm glad you're back." Maura whispered as she playfully nudged Jane's shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back." Jane smirked down at the smaller woman.

"How are you doing?" The blonde gave a small smile as she pulled on her gloves. Jane looked sheepishly towards Frost and the other Detective took the hint and jogged on toward the crime scene.

"Still no word from Riley." Jane looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane." Maura soothed.

"But it's been kinda nice having some alone time." The brunette held up the crime scene tape for the medical examiner.

"I can understand that." Maura giggled.

"I can't remember the last time I had five minutes to myself. It's either work or Charles and Hope arguing over something." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"That's teenagers for you." Jane chucked until they came across the crime scene.

"Oh man." Jane whispered as she looked down at the young girl lying on the floor.

"White female, approximately twenty." Maura shook her head as she crouched down next to the young girl in a once blue tracksuit that was now stained with blood.

"Gunshot wound to the chest." The Medical Examiner took a closer look at the small entrance wound in the young girl's chest.

"No vitals." Maura looked up at Jane.

"Barney Fife was first on scene?" Korsak appeared staring at the chubby campus security guard who was walking away.

"Yeah." Jane rolled her eyes.

"No witnesses." Frost sighed, already knowing this was going to be a tough case.

"Broad daylight, thousands of students and no witnesses?" Korsak turned to face the younger Detective.

"Hey, they're all taking finals. Besides, look where she is." Frost scoffed as he looked around at the enclosed area.

"You wanna go back to being partners, just say so." The older man smirked, knowing he was winding Frost up.

"Can one of you guys please get a gun dog and look through all the dumpsters, the trash cans and the bushes?" Jane asked, deciding she wasn't going to be pulled into their childish rivalry. Korsak winked before heading down the stairs.

"Padding for a laptop, but no computer." Frost shouted as he opened up the blue rucksack.

"Maybe she didn't have one." Jane shrugged.

"Nobody really goes to College without one." Frost smiled as he opened the purse he found.

"It's true." Maura nodded along, although she was writing down notes, she heard Frost's theory and had to agree.

"Well, maybe the shooter stole it." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Danielle Davis." Jane took the ID card from Frost and smiled at the picture of a much happier, more alive young girl smiling at the camera.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jane grabbed the attention of a passing officer.

"Have her dorm room sealed off." Jane handed the young man the ID before he nodded.

"Look at this." Frost smiled as he pulled a cell phone from the bushes where it had obviously been thrown.

"Maybe it's hers." The Detective swiped the phone, happy to find it didn't have a lock.

"All the texts have been deleted." Frost sighed.

"Get a subpoena to the DA's office for her phone records, all right?" Jane mumbled and Frost pulled out his own phone.

"Huh. A piece of plastic." Jane shrugged as she bagged it.

"Get this to the crime lab." The Italian handed it over to a crime tech.

The Detective walked up the few steps until she reached solid ground and noticed the heaps and heaps of students gathering, taking pictures and videos from behind the crime scene tape. Jane didn't know why she was surprised, of course the younger generation were more interested in take pictures and videos rather than showing respect to the death of a girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" Jane yelled as a student with dark hair ran under the tape, dodging the two officers and started running down the steps until Jane grabbed her.

"Oh god." The girl covered her mouth with both hands as she looked to the dead body of her best friend.

"Hey okay. Come on." Jane wrapped her arms around the teenager and allowed her to hide her face in Jane's chest as she cried. As Jane was leading the girl away from the scene, she caught Maura's eyes and shared a knowing look. Even to this day, Maura was still in awe of how Jane handled children and teenagers; she was such a natural.

"Just stay right here okay." Jane struggled to pull the girl away from her body as she clutched on tighter each time Jane tried to push her back.

"Okay sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." Jane whispered and slowly eased the girl off her to sit her on a nearby wall.

"Did you know her?" Jane asked as she looked down at the broken girl, not much younger than herself.

"Sh-she-" The dark-haired girl cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"She was my best friend!" The girl cried.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jane crouched down to look into her girl's eyes and was surprised to see how beautiful the girl was.

"We had lunch yesterday at south campus." The student struggled to control her trembling lips.

"Okay. Is there anyone you can think of that would have a reason to do this?" Jane whispered as she took shaking hands into her own and held them tightly. Surprisingly Jane didn't flinched when the girl glanced down at Jane's scars before taking a deep breath and shaking her head.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Jane tried, hoping to find out as much as possible.

"Sh-she wasn't seeing anyone." Jane smiled and stroked her thumbs lightly over the teenager's knuckles.

"I-I can't believe she's gone." The student cried.

"I'm sorry." Jane soothed as she pulled the small, broken girl into her arms. For some reason this girl held against her chest reminded her of a younger, scruffier version of herself and Jane instinctively knew she'd watch over this kid.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after the campus police and BPD officers managed to disburse the crowds of eager students, Maura was happy to move the body into the van and head back to headquarters to start the autopsy. Jane and Frost headed into the College to find Danielle's dorm room which luckily seemed to have been untouched. The moment the two Detectives entered the room; Jane instantly noticed the obsessive amount of soccer trophies, pictures, shirts, teddies and cleats around the room.

"No computer." That was the first thing Frost checked for when he noticed the desk and charger.

"Somebody's got her laptop." The other Detective shook his head.

"Huh, wonder what this opens." Jane mumbled as she put down a picture frame with a smiling image of Danielle and Natalie before she picked up a bracelet with a key attached to it.

"Uh, her locker at the gym." Jane and Frost turned to face the unfamiliar voice at the door.

"I'm Lucas Bilton. I was Danielle's RA." The young man with short brown hair said.

"Resident Advisor. They look after kids in the dorm." Frost clarified for his partner who threw him a glare.

"How well did you know her?" Jane eyed the man suspiciously, there was something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it; it was a gut feeling.

"Not that well." The man rubbed the back of his neck.

"She ever come by and talk to you about having a problem with anybody?" Jane narrowed her eyes at the way the man stared right back at her, not once did he look away.

"She stopped by once or twice about classes. She was usually either studying or playing soccer." Lucas looked down at the key ring in Jane's hand before swallowing harshly.

"All right. Here's my card." The Italian's eyes never left the light brown ones of Lucas' as she pulled out her card and handed it to him.

"If you think of anything, can you give me a call, please?" Lucas nodded before he headed down the corridor. Jane watched every step he took before looking back at Frost who raised an eyebrow.

Just as Jane was about to begin bagging and tagging a few things, she heard footsteps and looked toward the door and saw a middle aged man with ginger hair standing sheepishly by the door, a heart broken looks across his face.

"I-I'm Danielle's father." The man held back his tears as he looked around his daughter's dorm.

* * *

Jane left Frost to process the rest of the room as she took Danielle's father back to headquarters to interview him. The man looked so broken and never said a word the entire journey to the precinct and Jane wished there was something she could say to help with his grief but she had nothing; they literally knew nothing about this girl.

"She wanted to get into BCU since she was a little kid." The man smiled.

"The day she found out was the best day of her life." Danielle's father pulled out his wallet and pushed a crumbled piece of paper towards the Detective. Jane looked down at the picture of Danielle in her soccer gear, a football at her feet and a huge grin gracing her face.

"That was just before her very first soccer match playing for BCU." Jane smiled at the man and handed him back his photo.

"She scored the only goal and was awarded '_player of the match'_ She was ecstatic." The ginger-headed man wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"When was the last time you spoke to your daughter?" Jane changed the subject.

"Two days ago. She, uh, she sounded pretty tired, but she had a lot on her plate." He fidgeted with his hands.

"Straight A student and played Division one Soccer. They recruited her with a full scholarship." Jane's smile matched Danielle's father's.

"You must have been very proud." The Italian grinned.

"Oh her mother and I were very proud yeah."The man released a long breath.

"H-her mother died when she was fifteen." Danielle's father whispered.

"I didn't know how I was gonna be able to afford to send her." He couldn't hold back the tears this time.

"She did it all herself." The man broke his heart crying.

"Would you like one of my officers to drive you home?" Jane suggested as the man got his emotions under control. She knew he didn't know much about his daughter's personal life. Jane escorted Danielle's father out of the room and took him down to the front desk and asked one of the officers hanging around to drive him home. Just as Jane was about to make her way towards the elevator the man turned to face Jane and spoke one last time.

"I just want you to find out who did this to my baby." Jane looked into heartbroken green eyes and knew, she wouldn't rest until she had Danielle's killer in cuffs.

* * *

"Two centimeters. Singular gunshot wound, mid-chest." Maura mumbled as she measured the wound in Danielle's chest.

"I bet we're looking for a nine millimeter." Jane crossed her arms and nodded.

"What? I'll have ballistics confirm, I just like to guess." Jane smirked when the blonde looked up and rolled her eyes.

"And I'm usually right." The Italian whispered, knowing she was teasing Maura.

"Gunned down at one of the best universities in the country." Maura shook her head as she straightened up.

"God, I loved every minute there." The Doctor smiled as she remembered her past.

"Well, maybe not protein biochemistry." The blonde cringed at the thought.

"Shooter was close." Maura whispered as she leaned back down to examine the gunshot wound.

"I found a hair on her body." The medical examiner held up a petri dish and carefully placed the hair inside.

"I'll give it to the crime lab. See if they can find any DNA." Maura nodded.

"Huh. Well-developed quadriceps femoris." The blonde mumbled to herself as she bent one of Danielle's legs at the knee.

"Yeah, she was a division one soccer player." The Detective smiled.

"Did you play sports?" Jane furrowed her brows, unable to recall if Maura ever mentioned any sports.

"Ballet and fencing." Maura smiled proudly.

"Those aren't sports." Jane scoffed.

"Yes they are!" Maura laughed.

"I liked hockey." Jane smiled.

"I don't remember you playing hockey?" The blonde raised a brow.

"Never had the time with baseball and revision." Jane sighed.

"But I used to be an attacker." The brunette nodded.

"I'm sure you were very aggressive." The Medical Examiner said sarcastically.

"Attacker is a position." Jane smirked.

Maura shrugged at the Detective and continued on with her examination of the soccer player's foot.

"Maura, she died from a gunshot wound to the chest." The Italian laughed as she pointed down at the girl's chest.

"Since when is the chest bone connected to the ankle bone?" Jane teased.

"The anterior inferior tibiofibular syndesmotic ligament is ruptured." Maura pulled the x-ray machine to hover over the girl's ankle.

"Sounds painful." Jane scoffed.

"Probably hurt her to walk. It's an unusual injury." The Doctor looked at the small screen showing the x ray.

"You see it in professional athletes. Her doctors missed it. She needed surgery." Maura glanced back at Jane.

"Then how was she playing division one soccer?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"She wasn't playing soccer on this ankle for a while." Maura shrugged.

"So our scholar-athlete was lying?" Jane chewed her lip.

"Thanks Maur." Jane whispered, lost in her thoughts as she headed for the door.

* * *

"So we know she wasn't playing soccer for months. The coach cut her from the team and her scholarship was pulled. She was lying to her father and she and some guy called Brandon broke up about a month ago." Jane rested her feet on the desk in the tech room as they went through everything they discovered.

"Searching BCU for Brandon Lewis." Frost mumbled from his desk.

"Natalie's hiding something." Jane shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Frost looked up from a computer.

"She was hesitant. She knew about BCU pulling Danielle's scholarship and she knew about Brandon but she didn't say anything." The Italian stood from her chair and walked over to the television screen's showing various pictures of the crime scene.

"Do you think she had anything to do with her death?" The other Detective sat back in his chair.

"I don't think so but I think she's hiding something we should know about." The brunette sighed.

"Were they kicking her out?" Jane asked.

"No, her tuition was paid off." Korsak said as he walked in carrying a case file.

"How was that possible? Her scholarship was pulled." Jane glanced towards Frost.

"Straight from the bursar's office, paid it off herself in lump sum." The older man handed the file over to Jane.

"Holy cra- fifty seven thousand dollars a year!" Jane's mouth hung open.

"Includes room and board." Frost nodded.

"That should include a car. That should include an all expense paid trip around the world!" Jane threw the file down on a desk.

"Hell of a lot of money to wear a toga and do jello shots." Korsak laughed.

"Right!" Jane shook her head. If the Italian had the opportunity to go to College she wouldn't be wasting her time drinking and partying; she'd be studying.

"Where'd you go to College Korsak?" Frost asked.

"Didn't. Watched '_Animal house'_ a few times." Vince rubbed his beard.

"Course you did." Frost laughed. Korsak threw up his hand in acknowledgement as he disappeared out of the side door.

"Hi." The honey blonde smiled as she made her way into the room, carrying a plastic cup holder.

"I come bearing gifts." Maura smirked when the two Detectives bounced out of their seats and over to the coffee.

"You are a life saver." Jane grinned as she took the coffee cup with her name on it with a smiley face next to it.

"Jane check this out." Frost took a sip of his coffee before he placed the video he found on the television screens.

The two Detectives and the Doctor looked to the screen of the CCTV footage Frost found and watched as Danielle made her way through the campus, while on her phone with Natalie according to the call logs, until she stopped in her tracks and ended the call before heading down the steps to where she was murdered.

"That's a good place to kill someone." Frost sighed as he paused the video.

"Camera's blocked. Our suspect knows the campus." Jane furrowed her brows.

"Aunty Jane!" A voice screamed and the Italian's eyes went wide.

"Ah crap! I forgot about career day." Jane mumbled to herself as she turned to see her baby niece running straight for her.

"Who is that?" Maura's heart melted when she set eyes on a little girl speeding straight for Jane. Her long, messy curly black hair flowing freely as she dodged all the people in her way. Bright light blue eyes focused on reaching the Detective and of course that famous Rizzoli grin gracing her face, with those adorable matching dimples. The blonde smiled at the child's uniform; a grey blazer that was far too big for her, a tartan grey skirt that was longer than Maura thought was necessary and white socks, one coming up to the knee and the other rolled down as she continued to run.

"Frankie's little girl." Jane smiled at the blonde who continued to stare at the girl.

"Hey baby." The Italian picked up the child and kissed two red cheeks.

"Hi!" The six year old wrapped her hands around Jane's neck. Maura struggled to tell which curls belong to who.

"Hi Frostie!" The girl looked at the other detective.

"Hey kiddo. How are you little Rizz?" Frost smiled as Jane placed her niece back on the floor.

"I'm okay, thank you." The girl placed her hands behind her back as she stared at the bag of chips Frost had been eating.

"Hey Jane." A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes to match the little girl entered the room carrying a lunch box and back pack.

"Hey Han." Jane leaned forward and accepted the peck on her lips from her sister in law.

"Emmy's had breakfast but there are a few snacks in her box. You know she has an appetite like her dad and aunt." The brunette said handing Jane a plastic box.

"She usually eats her lunch around one. Oh and she needs to fill in this sheet for school about what she's learn today, if you don't mind helping her out?" Hannah shoved a back pack and a few sheets into the Detective's hands. The Italian struggled to carry everything her sister in law was handing her.

"I'll pick her up around six. Thank you so much Jane." The other woman finally took a few minutes to slow down and look around the room at the television screens and the stunned woman in front of her.

"Oh no." Hannah said as she realised Jane was clearly in the middle of a case.

"Please don't tell me you forgot." The young woman whined.

"I'm so sorry." Jane cringed.

"Jane you agreed to this weeks ago! You offered to take her for career day!" The brunette brought her hand up to rub her temples.

"I've been so busy trying to work things out with Riley, I totally forgot." Jane looked into the annoyed eyes of her brother's wife.

"I'm sorry Jane but you promised and I'm already late for work as it is." The younger woman looked down at her watch.

"Is Frankie working?" Jane tried.

"Yes. I'm sorry Jane, you're just gonna have to figure something out. I need to go." Hannah didn't give Jane a chance to argue as she walked over to her daughter.

"You be good for Aunty Jane." Hannah kissed her daughter's nose.

"Bye mommy!" Emmy waved before her mother disappeared out of the room.

Jane looked down to find big blue eyes looking up at her with a big grin on her face and a bag of chips in her hand.

"Come here then." Jane smiled before placing the bags down on her desk before she picked up her niece and sat her on the desk.

"Emmy say hello to Doctor Isles." Jane watched as Maura stepped forward, a huge smile on her face.

"Hello sweetheart." Maura whispered and allowed the child to inspect her.

Emmy stared at Maura for a long time, looking from her high heels up to her face and back down again until she finally released a toothy grin.

"Hi!" Emmy mumbled before placing a chip in her mouth.

"Want one?" The dark haired girl held up the bag to Maura.

"No thank you honey." Maura chewed her lip, she was fighting back educating the child on how unhealthy chips are.

"So, what do you need to fill in?" Jane asked as she picked up the work sheet.

"The questions." Emmy swung her feet back and forth as she continued to stare at Maura.

"Are you an angel?" The little Rizzoli whispered.

"I'm sorry?" The honey blonde looked down at the girl when she realised she was talking to her.

"Are you an angel?" Jane looked at Maura and fought back a smirk.

"Why would you think that darling?" The Doctor laughed.

"Cause you look like an angel." The young girl nodded.

"And how would you know what an angel looks like?" Jane teased.

"Cause we put one on top of the Christmas tree every year!" Emmy grinned.

"Angels are beautiful." The six year old laughed.

"And you are beautiful." The dark haired child looked up at the blonde.

"Are all your family this charming?" The medical examiner looked to Jane.

"Just the hot ones." Emmy giggled and winked at her aunt. Maura looked between the two girls and smirked, the child's attitude was exactly like Jane's.

"Doctor Isles." The little girl whispered. Maura smiled and crouched down slightly to be level with the child, sensing whatever she had to say was important.

"Do you fix people?" Dark furrowed brows looked up at Maura.

"Not exactly." Maura looked to Jane, not sure what to say.

"Maura's a medical examiner. She looks inside the people who have died and tells us Detectives how they were hurt." Jane tried her best to explain without being to gruesome.

"Oh, so you help Aunt Jane find the bad guys?" Emmy looked between the two women.

"I guess." Maura gave a crooked smile.

"You guess? Maur, without you, we wouldn't find half of the criminals or be able to convict them!" Jane laughed.

"Oh please, you go out there every single day and risk you life to bring justice for victim's family." Maura brushed it off.

"Yeah but without your expertise and intelligence we woul-"

"Ahem." Frost cleared his throat as it seemed both women forgot he was still in the room.

"Er, I got something Jane." Frost doubled clicked his mouse and brought up a picture of young man with dark brown hair.

"Brandon Lewis. I got his dorm number." Jane's partner stood from the desk and pulled on his jacket.

"Em, I have to talk to this man. I'm going to take you down to Nonna in the café okay?" Jane took her niece's hand in her own and helped her down, knowing she would be annoyed.

"But Aunty Jane! She never lets me do anything! I have to sit at a table and do homework!" Emmy whined.

"It's supposed to be my career day! I'm not gonna learn anything about being a cop sat watching Nonna serve coffee." Frankie's daughter crossed her arms, not happy with her aunt in the slightest.

"Mind your attitude Emmeline." The Italian reached out for her niece only to be shrugged off.

"You promised!" Light blue eyes began to water.

"Emm-" Jane tried.

"I could take her." Maura smiled sheepishly.

Two dark heads turned to face the Doctor.

"Maura, I couldn't let you do that." Jane mumbled.

"Why not? I've finished the autopsy; I've done the paper work. I'm just waiting on the results on the hair I found." Maura shrugged.

"Oh please Aunty Jane! I wanna go with Maura!" Pleading blue eyes looked into dark ones. Jane looked at Frost who was patiently waiting for the Italian to decide what to do.

"Fine." Jane gave in. The Detective keeled on the ground and placed both hands on her niece's upper arms.

"If I hear anything bad and I mean even one word about you misbehaving for Doctor Isles I'll make sure your Mom grounds you for a whole month." Jane's voice was harsh as she stared into blue eyes.

"No computer games, no sweets, no allowance and no baseball." Jane raised her eyebrow at the little girl.

"Pinky promise." Emmy wiggled her little finger at the Italian.

"Pinky promise." Jane grinned and shook the little finger with her own.

"Thank you." Jane smiled at the blonde.

"Come on then." Maura held out her hand for the girl to take.

Emmy grabbed her back pack and lunch box before taking Maura's hand and headed for the elevator, not bothering to give Jane a second glance.

* * *

"Heard anything from Riley?" Frost glanced at the Italian as they made their way through the campus.

"No." Jane shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?" The other Detective tucked his hands into his pocket.

"Nothing to talk about. I messed up and now I'm paying the price." Jane laughed.

"You always say that. I give it a week before you two fall madly in bed." Barry teased knowing how Riley and Jane worked whenever they argued.

"Not this time." The brunette mumbled.

"Er, Boston Homicide." Jane pulled her badge from her belt and held it at two barely dressed girls.

"Brandon Lewis here?" The Italian eyed the tin foil the teens were dressed in. Both girls looked at each other but neither said anything.

"I thought this was a frat house." Jane furrowed her brows.

"It is." Frost held back a smirk at the look his partner was giving the teenagers.

"We're getting ready for a party." The redheaded girl grinned.

"In the middle of the day?" The Italian smiled sarcastically.

"We just finished finals." The blonde girl shot back.

"Congratulations." Jane scoffed.

"Excuse us." The brunette pulled Frost away from ogling the teenagers.

"Do you think their parents know they're spending a thousand dollars an hour for them to dress in foil?" Jane shook her head.

"Hi. Can you get Brandon Lewis for us please?" Jane flashed her badge at teenage boy who seemed terrified when the golden shield was shoved in his face.

"Thank you." Jane smiled; finally someone was doing what they asked.

Jane looked around and smiled at Frost who was grinning; Jane Rizzoli really did know how to scare the shit out of people.

"Okay, why are you wearing this?" The Detective pulled a face as the two teenage girls walked past.

"ABC party." The blonde shrugged.

"Anything but clothes." The redhead rolled her eyes at her friend when Jane looked oblivious.

"Jeez." Jane scoffed when the two girls walked off giggling.

"You Brandon?" The Detective asked, when a young man walked over.

"Yeah. Is this about Danielle?" The young man sighed, knowing he'd be taken to the station.

* * *

"Okay, put your thumb on this piece of paper." Maura smiled as she watched Emmy squish her thumb down.

"And you." Emmy grinned up at Maura.

The Doctor and the youngest Rizzoli were in the crime lab, Emmy sat on the work top with Maura standing next to her, the blonde was showing Jane's niece one of many ways the team find fingerprints on porous surfaces.

"So all we do is hang the piece of paper in this glass chamber." Maura explained as she clipped the paper to the blue pegs.

"Do you understand so far?" The blonde glanced at the little girl who was watching every single move Maura made.

"Uh huh." Emmy nodded.

"Now you take the tube-" The Medical Examiner took the small tube.

"It looks like a straw!" Emmy laughed.

"It does." Maura couldn't help but push the dark curls out of the girl's face.

"So you take the pipe which has dye in it and gently blow." The honey blonde explained before she blew down the straw, spraying the dye across the piece of paper.

"It worked!" The young Rizzoli shouted.

"It did." Maura smirked and pull the paper out of the box to show their finger prints.

"Your finger print is huge!" Emmy giggled.

"You remind me so much of Jane." Maura tickled a chubby cheek.

As Maura turned to put away the equipment she used, Emmy looked around the room and noticed a few beakers and tubes sitting on the counter.

"Test tubes! Aliens are grown in these!" Emmy shouted. Being a child as well as a Rizzoli, she reached out for the tubes but accidentally knocked all four off the counter, sending them to the floor.

"Oh no!" Maura heard the terrified voice shout.

"No! Don't touch!" Maura yelled as she turned around to see the child had jumped down from the counter and was about to pick up the glass.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl covered her mouth with her hands and fought back tears.

"Are you okay?" Maura ran over and scooped up the girl before she could touch anything.

"It was an accident! P-please don't tell!" The girl sobbed as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Hey calm down. It's okay sweetie." Maura cooed as she checked the small hands to ensure she hadn't touched any of the glass.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry I didn't mean to do it." Watery blue eyes looked into hazel ones.

"It's okay honey; accidents happen." Maura smiled kindly as she moved the girl onto her hip.

"There's no harm done. As long as you're okay." Maura smiled when the girl hid her face in Maura's golden waves and nodded her head.

"Shush, it's okay." Maura rocked the tiny figure back and forth.

"Are you gonna tell Aunty Jane?" Emmy leaned back in Maura's arms and looked sheepishly into her eyes.

"There's nothing to tell." The girl's smile matched the blonde's as she rubbed her sore eyes.

"You're nice." The young Rizzoli whispered.

"I like you." Emmy nodded as she snuggled up to Maura again.

"I like you too honey." Maura kissed the little dark head.

"You should marry Jane that way I can have another Aunty!" The girl suddenly squealed. Maura felt her heart tighten at the innocent mind of a child.

"Sorry to disappoint you honey but I'm already married." Maura wiped the tears from a little cheek.

"Awwwwwwwh." The girl whined.

"Besides, you already have another Aunt." Maura kissed the little forehead as she mentioned Riley.

"I don't like Aunty Riley." Emmy's tiny arms crossed her small chest.

"I don't want her to be my Aunty but Nonna and Aunt Jane says I have to call her Aunty Riley otherwise I don't get candy or my videos games when I stay over." The little girl huffed.

"And why don't you like Riley? She's a perfectly nice woman." Maura raised a brow at the young girl.

"Cause when I was four, I stayed over at Aunty Jane and Riley's house." The girl sighed and Maura fought back a smile at the serious look on the girl's face as she began to tell her story.

"They didn't have a TV cause they just moved into their house so I couldn't watch TV or play games. Riley was in her room working and Aunty Jane was making dinner but I was too young to help." Emmy rubbed her eyes.

"I went for a walk round the rooms cause I was bored and I found a doll house. It was all white and I thought it needed some colours to make it look nice." Maura nodded along to every word she was told.

"I got my back pack and got out my felt tips and started to colour stuff in. The house was blue, the roof was yellow and I decided to paint the ground green, you know for grass?" Blue eyes looked up seriously at Maura.

"Anyway, Aunt Jane shouted dinner was ready so I decided to finish off the tree I was colouring in and that's when it happened." The girl sighed.

"Riley came looking for me to put me in my chair but she started screaming at me when she saw what I'd done. She yelled at me saying I'd ruined her model. I was only four and didn't understand what I'd done wrong; she grabbed me by my arm and put me in the naughty corner." Emmy's lip began to tremble.

"I was there for a whole hour." The dark haired girl looked up at Maura.

"Well, I was there for about ten minutes but it felt like an hour!" Emmy defended herself with a grin.

"Aunt Jane came and picked me up and we went for a car ride. She said that I'd drawn on her 3D model for work and that's why Riley was so upset." The girl shrugged.

"It was an accident but now, if I stay over and Riley's working, I'm not allowed to leave the dinner table unless it's to pee." Emmy huffed.

"Oh honey." Maura cooed. She was really beginning to dislike Riley with a passion.

"It wasn't your fault." The blonde kissed the girl's head again.

"Try telling that to Riley! She's never forgotten about it." The girl blew her fringe out of her face.

"It was okay after though, me and Aunt Jane got ice cream." The child gigged in Maura's arms.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me. I wouldn't shout at you unless you'd done something really bad." Maura assured.

"I would do nuffin bad for you, you're too nice." The girl grinned.

"Aunty Maura." The girl tested.

"Hmm?" Maura didn't know what to say.

"I'm hungry." Emmy chewed on her lip, showing off a cheeky look.

"Shall we see what's in your lunch box?" Maura wiggled her eyebrows.

"I was thinking.." The school girl trailed off much like Jane did.

"Yes…" Maura raise her brow.

"Maybe we could go up to the café and get bunny pancakes off nonna?" Jane's niece patiently waited for Maura's reply.

"Only if you promise to get an apple too." Maura gave a stern look.

"I don't like apples." Emmy scrunched up her face.

"An orange then?" The Doctor suggested.

"Deal." The girl took Maura's hand in her own and shook it.

_There was no denying Emmy was a Rizzoli._

* * *

Jane and Frost had come back from talking to one of Jane's many CI's from when she worked undercover as a hooker. The Italian was glad when she spotted Mo Monee on the streets, hoping he'd know something about Danielle; however after a few hours of showing around a photo of Danielle, they came up empty. It was nearing on noon and the two detectives decided to head back to the station to grab lunch before carrying on with the case. When Jane entered headquarters, she spotted Maura and Emmy in the café, the little girl strapped to Maura's hip as they both laughed at something that was said between them. Jane forgot how natural Maura was as a mother, the sight of the blonde and her niece brought back unwanted memories but she brushed it off and headed straight for the two.

"Well hello there Doctor Rizzoli." Jane teased when she noticed her niece had taken off her blazer and was wearing a lab coat, much like Maura's and even had a homemade ID badge attached to the top pocket.

"Aunty Jane!" Emmy opened up her arms and threw herself from Maura onto Jane.

"Hey baby." Jane kissed her niece's cheek.

"Whoa, look at you." Jane smirked.

"Aunty Maura made it for me." Emmy smiled proudly.

"Aunty Maura huh?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura.

"I used a scalpel to cut one of my old lap coats to her size." Maura blushed.

"Couldn't just use Scissors like a normal person?" Jane teased as she tried to put the girl down.

"Where's the fun in that?" Maura batted her eye lashes.

"No!" Emmy wrapped her legs tightly around Jane's waist.

"You're getting too heavy baby." Jane whined.

"Come here." The honey blonde opened her arms and Jane rolled her eyes as she passed her back over.

"Your Aunty is a wimp." Maura whispered into the child's ear. Emmy couldn't contain the giggle as she nodded.

"You agree do you?" Jane's tone was playful.

"Uh huh. You're a big wimp." The girl giggled.

"I'm a big wimp am I?" Jane scoffed.

"Yeah!" Emmy shouted.

"That's it." Jane brought both hands up to the girl's ribs and started tickling her.

"No! N-o, stop! Aunty Maura help!" Emmy pleaded in a laugh as she tried to climb up Maura's body and hid her face in the Doctor's neck as if she could save her.

"Who's the wimp now?" Jane laughed.

"How do you like it?" Maura said as she brought her free hand up to Jane's neck and tickled just below her ear; the blonde still remembered her weak spot.

"Hey! No fair." Jane sunk her neck down into her body and tried to get away from Maura's grip.

"Okay, you've proven your point." The Italian yelled in laughter as she backed away from Maura but the blonde continued to move forward, Emmy still in her arms, having a laughing fit at the two adults.

"Maur stop!" Jane grabbed Maura's hand to stop her and the Doctor stumbled slightly but Jane kept her upright. Neither woman noticed the odd looks they were receiving from passing officers.

"Wimp." Maura whispered.

"You don't play fair." Jane smirked before she leaned forward and delivered a small kiss to Emmy's hair. As the Italian moved pulled back, she noticed some of Maura's mascara had smudged; bringing up her hand, she wiped it away from her cheek.

"Better." Jane mumbled, unable to look away from those shining hazel eyes, she could practically see the happiness beaming from the honey blonde's eyes after the morning she'd spent with the little girl.

"Jane." A dry tone was used and the Italian felt as though her heart had dropped to her stomach.

"Riley." Jane turned to see her fiancée stood in the café carrying a hanger of clothes.

"H-Hey." Jane hesitated as she slowly moved away from Maura.

Riley's eyes never left the honey blonde in the back ground. She felt jealousy spike up within her when she saw Emmy cuddled up to her neck, the blonde holding her as though she'd know her for years.

"How are you?" Jane tested the waters.

"I've been better." Empty eyes made contact with Jane's.

"Oh." The Italian scratched the back of her head.

Maura watched from the corner of her eye, she felt so out of place and didn't have a clue what she should do. The blonde considered walking away but the girl in her arms wanted pancakes and if it meant Maura had to stand here and receive death glares from the other woman, then that's exactly what she was going to do.

"There's Riley." Emmy whispered into the Doctor's ear.

"I know. You should go and say hello." Maura placed the girl down.

"I don't wanna." The child scoffed.

"It's the polite thing to do sweetie." Maura tried.

"Come with me?" Blue eyes looked up at the blonde.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to lose our place in the queue." The Medical Examiner whispered and was thankful when the girl nodded and walked off.

"How's work coming along?" Jane had never felt more awkward in her entire life. She could see the jealously boiling from her fiancée and the tension in the air between the two women was unmistakable.

"Fine. Just fine." Riley gritted as she continued to stare down the honey blonde.

"Hi." Emmy showed herself from behind Jane's never ending legs.

"Hey Em." Riley barely gave the girl a glance.

"Aunty Maura said I should come and say hi cause it's the polite thing to do." The innocent girl nodded her head enthusiastically, proud she was doing what she was told.

"Aunty Maura? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" The darker girl didn't bother to hide the bite from her tone.

"Riley, watch your language around Emmy." Jane snapped.

"Honey, why don't you go back to Mau-to the queue and get your lunch okay?" The Italian hoped the girl would listen.

"Okay." The younger Rizzoli skipped off back to Maura.

"A-are you ready to talk?" Jane chewed her lip, hoping she was.

"Not a chance." Riley laughed.

"I've barely gotten my head around the whole thing." The architect rolled her eyes.

"Oh. O-okay, why are you here then?" The Italian fidgeted with her hands.

"I was clearing out my room…" Jane felt a stab at her heart when Riley said '_my_' room.

"And thought you'd probably need your work suits." The dark haired woman shoved the number of suits on the hangers into the Detectives arms.

"Oh. Thanks." Jane mumbled; it was true she was wearing her last clean suit.

"I've put your spare belt and holsters in the pocket of the blue suit." Riley shrugged.

"Thanks." Jane gave a small smile.

"D-do you know when you'll be ready to talk?" It was hardly a whisper but Riley heard it anyway.

"Jane, I can barely look at you right now without feeling so hurt, angry and betrayed." Riley clenched her hands into fists.

"It's going to take me a long time to work out my feelings towards you and _that_ woman." The black-haired woman took a long inhale.

"I don't know how long it's going to take or when I'll be ready to have a real conversation with you. But if you're not willing to wait, I'll drop the rest of your things off at your condo." Jane felt her chest tighten at the other woman's words.

"N-No, I can wait. I will wait." Jane nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to see you have a shred of decency left." Riley scoffed as she turned and headed for the door.

Jane fought so hard to hold back the tears when she realised her fiancee's left hand was bare; the diamond ring the other woman hadn't taken off from the very moment Jane slipped it on was gone. The Italian rubbed her eyes and just managed to keep it together. As Jane turned around, she met the angry eyes of her mother and knew right away, the conversation she'd been avoiding for days was going to take place sooner than she would have liked.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you better tell me what the _hell _is going on."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm looking for someone whose good at art or Photoshop to do me a cover photo from another story? If you're interested, message me.

Also the next update might be a little longer as I've finally just bought Witcher 3 so...


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty three**

"Not now Ma." Jane struggled to hold back her tears as she tried to pass he mother.

"Yes, now." Angela grabbed her daughter's arm. She was sick and tired of her constantly running.

"Ma, please let go." Jane begged. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ do this now.

"Stop running, come on honey, and tell me what's going on with you and Riley?" Angela gave a motherly smile.

"Serious Ma, let go." Jane warned, however her mother's grip tightened.

"Janie tell m-"

"It's none of your fucking business so just drop it!" The Italian snatched her hand away and left her mother standing speechless.

"Rizzoli! Get over here and serve these customers!" Stanley yelled causing Angela to snap back into reality.

Maura watched everything that had transpired and wished she could follow Jane and comfort her but the look on her face and the little girl in her arms made her stay put.

"Of course, Mr Stanley." Angela mumbled as she headed back to the register.

"Where's Aunt Jane going?" Emmy struggled out of the blonde's arms with the intention to follow Jane.

"Back to work I think honey." The Doctor placed both hands on the girl's shoulders, stopping her from following the brunette. Emmy stopped and nodded in understanding as she turned her attention to the snacks in the glass window of the refrigerator.

"Can I have cake?" The child's hopeful blue eyes looked up to the blonde.

"No." Maura shook her head, Jane warned her about this.

"Can I have a donut?" The girls dark head tilted to the side, testing.

"No." The Doctor raised her eyebrow and hid a smirk.

"Can I have a brownie?" Matching dimples beamed up at the medical examiner.

"No." Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"Can I have strawberries?" Emmy fluttered her eye lashes.

"Ye-"

"Covered in chocolate sprinkles?" The school girl giggled at the look she received.

"Pancakes and an orange that was the deal." The honey blonde crossed her arms.

"But-" The youngest Rizzoli tried.

"No buts. We shook on it. A deals a deal, Rizzoli." Maura teased, knowing the girl wouldn't argue.

"Okay." The six year old huffed.

"Can I at least get a soda?" Emmy's eyes pleaded.

"Fine." The Doctor nudged the girl forward as they were next in line.

"Hi Nonna!" Emmy stood on her tip toes, struggling to see over the counter.

"Hi baby." Angela smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Are you having lunch with Doctor Isles?" The older woman grinned.

"Uh huh. We spent all morning in the lab doing eye-o-dye fumes." The school girl nodded her head.

"Iodine fuming." Maura corrected when Angela threw her a puzzled look.

"Oh, I bet that was fun!" Jane's mother laughed. The girl nodded before she found interest in picking at one of the many signs stuck on the fridge. Maura smiled at the little girl before turning back to Angela, only to find dark eyes staring at her suspiciously.

"What's going on with Jane and Riley?" Angela whispered pretending to wipe the counter with a cloth as Stanley glanced over.

"I don't know." The honey blonde looked down, hoping the older woman would believe her.

_"Do not_ lie to me Doctor Isles. I know you know, I can see it in your eyes." The brunette gave her best glare and suddenly Maura realised Jane gave the exact same stare when interrogating a suspect.

"It's not my place." Maura shook her head.

"I'm her mother, I deserve to know!" The Italian raised her voice.

"And I'm her friend!" Maura snarled and Angela raised her eyebrow in shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude." The Doctor apologized.

"It's just-please don't ask me that, you're putting me in an awful position. It's not fair to me or Jane." The honey blonde whispered.

"Fine, but answer me one thing?" The brunette waited for Maura to nod.

"How bad is it?" The older woman looked hopeful.

"Angela I don-"

"Maura, let me finished." Angela threw down the cloth, losing her patience. The other woman swallowed harshly and nodded.

"Do I need to cancel this wedding?" Maura was surprised, she wasn't aware wedding preparations were in place. She knew they were making plans but that's all she thought it was.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing Jane's personal life, even if it is with her mother." The medical examiner brushed Angela off.

"But the only advice I will offer you is to maybe put everything on hold." Dark eyes snapped up to Maura and suddenly the blonde understood just how excited Angela was about this wedding.

"For now." Maura whispered, hoping those words would comfort the other woman somehow.

"Nonna, can I have bunny pancakes please?" Emmy asked, she'd kept quiet when the adults were talking but her stomach rumbling got the better of her manners.

"Of course you can baby." The Italian gave a smile before looking back at Maura.

"And a soda!" Frankie's daughter jumped in excitement.

"I'll just have coffee please." Maura pulled out a note from her clutch and handed it over.

"I'll bring them over." Angela hit a few buttons on the register.

"Oh, and an orange Nonna!" Emmy giggled as she reached for the fruit basket sitting on the counter and picked out the biggest orange she could find. Maura smiled down at the excited child before dropping her change in the tips mug.

"Come on you; let's get that work sheet over and done with, hmm?" Maura extended her hand and smiled as a smaller one circled it before making their way over to Emmy's chosen table.

Angela watched her granddaughter laugh and giggle with the Doctor as they worked on finishing the six year olds homework sheet. The older woman had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that her daughter's failing relationship had something to do with the blonde haired beauty that had slowly, without realising it crept her way into the each Rizzoli's life and possibly her daughter's heart. Although Angela had no solid proof or reasoning, the feeling was still there; _a mother's __instinct__._

* * *

It was nearing seven in the evening and the Doctor was packing away her laptop, preparing to go home. The blonde had finished her second autopsy of the day and had sent Susie with the ballistic results up to the Detectives, confirming Andrew Hilliard and Danielle Davis were killed with the same gun. Maura still felt awful that she had to cut her time short with Emmy when her phone rang and she had a body to attend to, the six year old cried all the way to the café until Angela finally calmed her down with the promise of ice cream and cookies.

The evening had been a fright for the blonde when attending the candlelight vigil held at BCU with Jane and Frost. Maura was hoping to pay her respects to the deceased only to find herself in the middle of a shootout between Lucas and the Detectives that ended with Natalie taking a bullet. Although the bullet was a through and through and Maura knew she'd be fine, still, the blonde was glad she'd chosen pathology as her life's work. The dead were much easier and honestly, working on the living was far too nerve racking. The medical examiner wanted nothing more than to leave work and wind down over a glass of wine.

Maura looked to her office door when the sound of heavy steps echoed down the corridor. The blonde raised a brow, knowing the majority of her team had headed home an hour ago.

"Hey." Jane whispered, standing in the blonde's doorway with a sleeping Emmy in her arms.

"Hi." Maura smiled at the image of the two dark haired girls.

"Korsak said you were still here." The Detective smiled.

"Oh?" Maura sensed there was something more to the Italian's visit.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay?" The younger woman hesitated.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I understand how overwhelming it must be to shoot someone." Maura tilted her head at Jane's fidgeting state.

"I'm a bit shaken up but I'm good. We shoot to kill right?" Jane gave a sombre laugh.

"Yes, you do." The blonde nodded.

"I mean, it's either kill or be killed." The Italian mumbled as she looked down at her niece and placed a long gentle kiss on her head.

"You had no choice Jane." Maura walked around her desk towards the Detective.

"You gave him the chance to stand down and he didn't take it." The blonde whispered not wanting to wake the child.

"He decided his own fate, you just pulled the trigger." Maura raised her hand and brushed away the stray tear that rolled down a tanned cheek.

"I could have shot him in his arm or his leg but I didn't, I aimed at his chest and I fired." Jane's voice trembled.

"He was so young, I killed a kid Maur." The brunette struggled to fight back more tears.

"Jane-"

"W-wh-when he ran down the stairs, my first thought was shoot his shoulder, make him drop the gun but when he stopped and turned around. In that split second I looked into his eyes and I just pictured Natalie's body collapsing to the ground in my head. Before he even had the chance to raise his arm properly, I heard the bang and realized I'd pulled the trigger." Jane whimpered.

"Jane, he murdered two innocent people and shot Natalie. You asked him to stand down and he didn't. You followed him and he raised his gun at you, you had no choice. Don't you dare blame yourself. Frost and Korsak would have done the exact same thing in your position." The medical examiner whispered before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, careful to avoid the sleeping child.

Jane smiled through her tears, not understanding why she was so upset. Maura was right, she gave him a chance and he didn't take it. There wasn't a doubt in the Detectives mind her partner would have done the same thing.

"Okay?" Maura smiled.

"Okay." Jane laughed and dried her eyes.

"Hi." Maura mumbled as tired, confused, blue eyes blinked at her.

"Aunty Maura?" Emmy's voice was hoarse, much like Jane's after waking up.

"Hey sleepy head." Jane teased as the little girl inspected her surroundings.

"Where's my mommy?" The little Rizzoli looked up at her aunty.

"She had to work a little late but she's on her way." The Detective smiled.

"Oh." The child yawned.

"How come I'm with you? Where's Nonna gone?" Emmy stretched in Jane's arms.

"You fell asleep in the break room and Nonna had to go home so she left you with Korsak until I got back." The Italian ran her hand through tangled curls.

"Oh yeah." Emmy giggled.

"I'm still sleepy." The girl could barely keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you have a nap on my couch until your mom gets here?" Maura suggested sensing both Italian's were tired.

"Can I?" Exhausted eyes looked at Jane for permission.

"Uh, huh." Jane smiled and took a seat.

"Here we go." The brunette stretched out her body on Maura's couch as her niece struggled to find a comfortable spot on her lean body.

"Have you spoken to your mother?" Maura asked as she took a seat next to the two Rizzoli's.

"No." Jane looked down to the floor.

Emmy was wiggling around, trying to get comfortable in Jane's lap until she huffed and sat back with furrowed brows. Glancing towards the blonde, she looked to her chest and smiled before stretching across the two women and settling on the Doctor's lap, her head resting on her chest.

"You have comfy boobies." Emmy mumbled into the blonde's chest as she brought her thumb into her mouth and sucked it.

"Jeez, thanks." Jane mocked and the two adults laughed but the child was out like a light.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence as they sat comfortably on the couch, just the sounds of the lights buzzing and Emmy's heavy breathing filled the air around them. Maura sat back against the couch, practically cuddled up with Jane and her niece. The blonde's left arm cradled the little girl and her hand slowly ran through her messy hair an action she noticed both Rizzoli's enjoyed. Maura's right arm was to her side, resting as Jane used her as a pillow, her hand on the Italian's knee rubbing an invisible number eight pattern in the slacks. The Detective was slouched down, her long legs resting under the coffee table, her scuffed boots popping out the other side with her arms folded across her chest and her head resting against Maura's shoulder. All three of them were exhausted and Maura noticed Jane's eyes were shut and found hers were slowly beginning to droop. The blonde gave into the battle and finally allowed her eyes to close but just as they did, a loud ping rang through the room jolting both women awake.

"Son of a bitch." Jane jumped up in fright and whacked her legs on the table.

"Are you alright?" Maura burst out laughing when she watched her coffee table lift in the air.

"Shh." The Detective looked down to her niece to find she hadn't budged an inch.

"She's an amazingly deep sleeper." Maura noted.

"Mm, Frankie was as a kid." Jane grinned as she pulled her cell from her belt.

"Hannah's upstairs." The Italian mumbled reading over the message as she rubbed her leg.

Jane stood and stretched her long limbs before carefully taking Emmy from Maura's arms trying not to wake her.

"Thanks." Jane whispered as she turned for the door.

"Do you fancy a drink after work? I'm in need of a glass of white wine." Maura laughed.

"I'd love to, but I really think I need to go and apologize to my mother." Jane declined the offer.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sure I have an open bottle at home anyway." The blonde didn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Hey, another time okay?" Jane smiled.

"Yeah, another time." Maura nodded and watched the lanky Detective disappear from sight before she released a big sigh; another night spent alone on her couch, hoping to find something interesting to watch. Her son was out gallivanting for the night and her daughter was more interested in spending time on her laptop chatting with friends rather than spending some time with her mother. Maura wondered if she'd ever get used to feeling so lonely.

* * *

Jane had been parked in the same spot outside her family home, staring at her steering wheel for a good forty minutes. The Italian was trying to find the courage to knock on her mother's door and apologize for her behavior before coming clean about everything. Jane dreaded how her mother was going to react. She knew her mother would always love her, no matter what she did but she felt sick to the stomach at the thought of Angela confronting Maura. The Detective was aware she'd get a lecture and a slap over the head for what she'd done but she hoped her mother had some advice to give her, to get her out of this shitty situation. The brunette took one last inhale before getting out of her car and walking up the few steps. Just as Jane rose her hand to knock the door swung open.

"Took you long enough." Angela bluntly said.

"How did yo-"

"I saw you pull up. I've been watching you from the top window, staring into space for almost an hour." Jane's mother scoffed.

"Oh." The detective rolled her eyes.

"Do you want coffee?" Angela asked as her daughter followed her into the house.

"I didn't come for coffee ma." Jane mumbled.

"I came to apologize." Jane looked into her mother's dark eyes.

"I-I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did, you were just trying to help." The Italian nodded.

"No you shouldn't have." Angela threw a tea towel at her daughter.

"Now you sit down and you tell me everything." The mother of three pulled out a chair and raised an eyebrow at her eldest child.

"Uh fine." Jane whined as she took a seat across from her mother.

The Detective could feel her mother's eyes boring into her and she suddenly felt nervous and lost for words, she had absolutely no idea how to start.

"Go on…" Angela gave her daughter a push.

"Riley and I are arguing because I fucked up." Jane took a deep breath.

"Watch your language." The older woman scorned.

"Ma!" Jane yelped.

"Okay, okay." Angela held her hands up in defeat, allowing her daughter to continue.

"Riley's mad at me because I had an affair whe-"

"You had _what_?" Angela yelled as she stood from her chair.

"Damn it ma, will you let me finish!" Jane jumped from her seat and walked around the table.

"How could you Jane? After the pain your father caused me and our family! How could you go and do the exact same thing?" The older woman paced around the kitchen. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Ma, it's not what you think!" The younger Italian pleaded.

"That's exactly what your father said." Angela threw up her arms in defeat.

"Listen to me Ma. I didn't have an affair recently, I had one when I was eighteen." Jane placed her hands on her mother's shoulder, forcing the older woman to stop and listen.

"Wait, what?" Angela furrowed her dark brows.

"I had an affair when I was eighteen." Jane sighed.

"I'm confused. How did you have an affair when you were eighteen? Who did you have an affair with? What's that even got to do with you and Riley?" Angela wanted to know everything.

"One question at a time ma." Jane laughed and dropped her hands to her sides.

"How-when-Who did you have an affair with?" The brunette struggled to pick a question.

"Maura." Jane mumbled as she looked to the ground.

"Maura?" The older woman repeated as she stared at her daughter.

"I don't remember a Mau-Nooo! No, no, no, please tell me you don't mean-" When Jane nodded her head, Angela was speechless to say the least.

"Maura? As in _Doctor_ Maura Isles the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts? That Maura?" Angela eyed her daughter suspiciously, certain this was some kind of joke, however the girl nodded.

"Maura? You spend almost every single day with Maura?" The older woman hesitated.

"Yes." The Italian whispered.

"How did you even know each other when you were eighteen?" Angela couldn't get her head around what she was hearing, she needed details and she needed them now.

"I worked for her…" Jane trailed off hoping her mother would remember.

"I was a nanny for her children, Hope and Charles." Jane filled in the blanks and suddenly Angela's eyes went wide.

"She was your boss?" Angela's voice was hysterical.

"And my teacher." The words left Jane's mouth before she could stop them.

"She was your _what_?" The older Italian yelled, her loud voice echoing across the room.

"Calm down ma." Jane tried.

"Calm down? Janie how am I supposed to calm down?" Angela stared at her daughter.

"Did you…do it?" The older woman asked.

"Ma!" Jane blushed.

"Oh my god! She took advantage of my girl! She was in a position of power and knew you wouldn't refuse! Oh my baby girl!" Jane's mother cried.

"It wasn't like that ma!" The Detective snapped. Why was everyone making Maura out to be some sick perverted woman?

"I knew what I was getting myself into. Besides, _I _kissed her." Jane huffed.

"She was the adult Jane. She should have known better than to start something with an eighteen year old student." Angela's tone was harsh and motherly.

"We just got caught up in each other, you know?" The brunette tried to make up an excuse.

"No, I don't know." Angela barked.

"See, this is why I never confided in you after all these years! You're so narrow minded it's unbelievable. I'm your daughter for Christ sake's." Jane laughed.

"Do not patronise me Jane. I'm sorry I'm struggling to understand how it was okay for you to have an affair with your teacher who is what fifteen years older than you?" The older woman mocked.

"Twelve." Jane gritted through her teeth.

"Oh sorry, my mistake, that makes it all alright." Angela laughed.

"Ma." Jane warned.

"Don't you Ma me missy!" The older Italian pointed her finger at her daughter.

"Have a grown up conversation with me then!" The dark haired woman yelled. Angela stared at her daughter before taking a long, well needed breath to calm her temper.

"Is she still married to the same man?" Angela chewed on her lip.

"Yeah." Jane scoffed.

"Jane, I really don't know what to say. I'm extremely disappointed you'd come between a family." The eldest Rizzoli shook her head.

"She didn't love him Ma! She was stuck in a loveless marriage!" Jane defended her actions.

"So loveless, she's still married to the same man?" The Detective was silenced, her mother was right, thinking back it looked bad.

"You had no right to get in between someone's marriage whether it was loveless or not Janie." Angela walked closer to her daughter as she stared at the ground.

"No more than she had the right to drag you into her unhappy marriage." Angela looked at her daughter and sighed before she touched her chin and forced her to meet the same dark eyes.

"I'm not proud of what I did ma." Jane sighed.

"I was so young and in love. I didn't think about the consequences or who would get hurt." The Italian whispered.

"Oh honey, if we all thought about something before we did it, there'd be no room for mistakes." Angela coaxed, seeing the hurt look on her girls face.

"Turns out, I was the only one who got hurt anyway." Jane laughed.

"What do you mean?" Angela led her daughter over to the couch.

"Maura said she'd leave him." Jane scoffed as she remembered the lie.

"She wanted to be with me b-but when the time came, she couldn't do it and ended things with me. She said it was nothing more than an infatuation and th-that I was never the first priority in her life and never would be." The Detective's lip trembled as she remembered the pain she went through.

"Oh honey." Angela whispered, she hated seeing her daughter so hurt, she wished she'd known.

"I tried to fight for her, I knew that wasn't Maura talking but she threatened to call the police for harassment if I ever came near her or the children again." The Italian sniffed.

"That was the last time I ever saw her until she walked onto my crime scene a few months ago." Jane rubbed her hands together, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Since then, she's apologized and apologized and I've forgiven her but I'll never forget what she did to me." Jane released a harsh breath.

"But we've become real close. She's a different person than she was then. She's changed, just like I have." The brunette smiled through her tears.

"What does this have to do with Riley?" Angela had so many questions but she failed to see what this had to do with Riley.

"When Riley asked me about the love of my life, I always described Maura, but I never mentioned her name. And, I never told Riley that I was working with her so when she accidentally found out, sh-she thought-thinks I hid it from her because there's something going on between us and well, you know she kicked me out." Jane scoffed.

"Oh Janie." Angela groaned, she could understand why Riley reacted the way she did.

"And is there something going on between you?" The older woman whispered as she took her daughter's hands in her own.

"No." Jane mumbled and looked to their joined hands.

"She's still married Ma. I wouldn't go there, not when I have a fiancée at home. Besides, I couldn't put myself through that again." The younger woman exhaled.

"Riley's got it in her head that I'm still in love with her." Dark brown eyes looked into similar ones.

"Are you?" The older woman furrowed her brows when her daughter hesitated.

"There's a part of me that will always love Maura but when I tried to tell Riley that, she didn't-hasn't given me a chance to explain." Jane rubbed her tired eyes.

"Jane, you can't blame her for acting the way she is, you should have told her right away, you should have trusted her." Angela shook her head.

"I know ma, I was just so overwhelmed to have her back in my life and seeing the kids again. Plus work's been so hectic and everything with the wedding. It just got all on top of me and before I knew it, months had passed." Dark eyes looked to the floor.

"This is all such a mess honey." Angela smiled despite the circumstances.

"Yeah, you can say that again." The Detective smirked.

"I've spoken to Riley and she wants time and space so there's nothing I can do at the moment." Jane fell back into the cushions of the couch.

"I'm sure time will sort everything out baby." Angela leaned forward and kissed her daughter's head.

"You'll be back together before you know it! I'm sure of it." The older woman stood from the couch and gave her daughter another kiss.

"Thanks ma. I-err-I'm sorry I never told you about this before." Jane scuffed her boot along the floor.

"Don't ever hesitate to come to me Janie, I am your mother after all." Angela teased.

"Yeah, there's no denying that!" The Italian smirked as she stood up.

"I know you probably have so many more questions about all this but I gotta head home, I'm in work early tomorrow." Jane stretched her long limbs.

"Mm, always the hard worker." The older woman smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow ma." Jane walked over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay honey. Drive carefully! Remember I love you." Angela smiled.

"I love you too ma." Jane waved before carefully shutting the door.

The oldest Rizzoli watched her daughter leave and wondered how someone could get themselves into such a mess. Angela didn't know how to feel or what to do with her thoughts, she couldn't believe all this happened right under her nose and she had absolutely no idea what her daughter was going through. Suddenly, Angela felt awful that she'd be spent Jane's teenage life occupied with working as much as she could and ensuring her youngest child stayed out of trouble. The older woman laughed at the thought, she'd spent so many years keeping Tommy on a straight path; after all her hard work, it hadn't done much good.

* * *

It had just passed ten thirty and usually the honey blonde would heading up to bed, knowing she was working early the next day but Maura struggled to put down this month's fashion magazine. The medical examiner wasn't kidding when she said she needed a glass of wine, looking to the coffee table sat two empty wine bottles and a full glass in the blonde's hand. The Doctor would have been concerned that she'd managed to consume two bottles of wine by herself without feeling much of a buzz if she didn't have such a stressful job. The blonde licked her thumb and was just about to turn the page when the doorbell rang. Maura furrowed her brows and turned her head towards the door and wondered who could be calling so late. Placing her glass down, the Doctor slowly approached the door with caution; she considered ignoring it but the curious side of the woman got the better of her. Unlocking her door, she opened it and was extremely surprised to see who her late night visitor was.

"Angela? Is everything alright?" The blonde furrowed her brows at the older woman standing in her doorway.

"Yes, I hope I'm not interrupting?" Angela glanced past the blonde into the house, happy she seemed to be alone with a glass of red wine.

"No, of course not, do come in." Maura shook the confusion from her features and allowed the other woman to enter.

"Please forgive my appearance, I wasn't expecting company so late." Maura glanced down to her attire of a simple sweater, yoga pants and bare feet.

"That's quite alright; it's nice to see you dress just like the rest of us in the comfort of your own home." Angela smiled as she walked further into the blonde's house.

"How do you know where I live?" Maura pull a face, unable to recall a conversation when she'd mentioned her address.

"I have my ways Doctor Isles." Angela's tone told the Doctor not to ask any more.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?" The medical examiner asked as she rounded the corner to her kitchen.

"Coffee please." The brunette spoke quietly.

"You have a beautiful home." Angela couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over every inch of the house.

"Thank you." Maura beamed at the other woman as she flicked on the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the top cupboard.

"How many sugars?" The blonde grabbed a spoon from the draw.

"Two please." The other woman set down her handbag on the breakfast table as she watched the younger woman moved across the counter, her back to the brunette.

"Jane told me about the affair." Angela didn't mean to be so blunt but she couldn't find an acceptable way to bring up the subject.

The only sound that rang out through the house was the dropped spoon clanging against the work top.

"Actually, she told me everything." The Italian said nonchalantly and she watched as Maura's back tense.

The blonde swallowed the harsh lump in her throat and slowly turned to face the older woman to find Angela appeared relatively calm. Maura took a deep breath and glanced to the stair way.

"Angela I-" Maura's voice croaked.

"No, I want you to listen." The older woman cut across with a stern voice.

"I can't tell you how utterly disgusted and downright mortified I was when I heard, a thirty year old woman took advantage of my eighteen year old daughter." The Italian's eyes never left the horrified hazel green ones.

"You were her teacher and her boss and you took that for granted when you seduced my baby girl." Jane's mother shook her head.

"An-"

"No! I said listen." Angela snapped and the blonde shut her mouth.

"I was so angry, I had every intention of coming over here and giving you a piece of my mind but the more I thought about it on the ride over the more sense I've attempted to make of it." The Italian sighed.

"I know my daughter and I know she has a mind of her own, she makes her own decisions and she chose to get involved with you and come in between your family." Maura couldn't help but stare at her marble worktop, listening to the words, she deserved to hear.

"Now Jane told me you were unhappy in your marriage but that doesn't excuse what either of you did." Angela leaned forward across the work top to try and catch the guilty eyes of the blonde.

"But then she told me what you did, how you _used_ her for sex and then up and left without a proper explanation." The oldest Rizzoli couldn't hide the bite in her tone as she looked to the blonde in disgust.

"Yes, I did." Maura watched her tears fall onto the worktop.

"I remember Doctor Isles. I remember for months my daughter was depressed, hurt, and heartbroken. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, she spent her money going out and doing god knows what and then stumbling home drunk at four, five in the morning, without so much as a text to her whereabouts. I sat up night after night waiting for her to come home. I tried to snap her out of it but no one could get through to her." Angela took a long breath.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see your child going through something so painful, knowing there's nothing you can do to help?" This time, Angela wanted an answer.

"No." The Doctor whispered.

"I hope you never have to experience it Doctor Isles." Angela scoffed. Maura nodded and continue to stare at the work top, afraid if she looked up she'd have to face what she'd done.

"All her life, Janie wanted to be a Detective and from the moment she told me, I shot the idea down. I never wanted my daughter to join the police force and put herself in unnecessary danger but the moment she got a letter saying she'd been accepted into the Police Academy, she snapped out of her drunken, heart broken, money wasting state and for that I was so grateful." Angela gave a small smile.

"For years, I thought it was Riley that had hurt my daughter. One minute she was always picking her up or staying over and then suddenly, we never saw her. I despised that young girl; I hated her with a passion. I know it's wrong to hate a child, but I loathed that girl. Then years later when they got back together I wouldn't have her in my house, I missed out on so much of my daughter's life because I didn't want to be near the woman who broke my daughter." Angela couldn't help the small tear that escaped but she quickly wiped it away.

"It was only when Jane came home one day and begged me to get over my dislike for the woman because she wanted to propose to her. She said if I couldn't accept who she wanted to spend her life with that she never wanted to see my face ever again. So I found the strength to make peace with the past." The older woman shook her head.

"All those years I hated that innocent girl only to find out it didn't have anything to do with her, to find it was all _you_." Hazel eyes looked into furious brown ones and the blonde shivered.

Maura stayed quiet, there was so much she wanted to say but she was terrified she'd make things worse.

"I confided in you Maura. I talked to you about their relationship and you had the gall to sit and pretend you knew nothing." The Italian looked at the blonde with such disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Angela." Maura whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to make a difference. Sorry isn't going to change the past or fix my daughter's relationship." Angela laughed.

"I know. I'm so ashamed of what I did Angela." The Doctor nodded.

"So you should be." The brunette slammed her palm down on the counter and watched as the younger woman jumped back.

"I want you to know, no matter what I did and said I truly loved your daughter." Maura looked into dark brown eyes.

"With all my heart." Angela couldn't deny the sincerity she saw in those hazel eyes.

"I tried to fight the attraction believe me I did. I tried to bury my feelings and deny that I was falling in love with a student but sh-she so kind, caring, understanding and she gave a damn about me, about my children. Time just went by so quickly and before I knew it, I was months into an affair and although it was wrong, it felt so _right_, everything was good, for the first time in my life I felt happy all because of one person. B-but we'd been avoiding the fact I was married and suddenly out of nowhere, Jane asked me to leave Ian, she wanted me to risk it all, my career, my reputation, my _family_." Maura paused and looked to Angela, hoping she could put herself in Maura's shoes, maybe then she'd understand.

"I was stupid enough to think I could give it all up for an eighteen year old girl but then reality hit me so hard and I couldn't do it. I loved Jane but I loved my children more. I wanted them to have a perfect life. I couldn't- wouldn't drag them through a divorce, the scandal, the papers followed me wherever I went as it was. My children deserved a mother and a father, they deserved a stable home so I quit my job and decided to move my family to France." Maura shook her head as she listened to her own words and wondered how she could have been so cruel?

"I said some cruel things to Jane; I purposely said the right words to break her heart because I knew if I didn't, she'd follow so I made sure she couldn't find me." The blonde whispered.

"You did a fantastic job of that I can assure you." Angela scoffed.

An awkward silence between the two women, both thinking about the past and how, ten year later it still managed to cause so much pain.

"No matter how much I despise you for breaking my daughter, I understand why you did it." Angela whispered.

"W-what?" Maura couldn't believe her ears.

"I would do whatever it took if I thought it would keep my children safe. I would sacrifice my own happiness and hurt whoever I had to if it meant I could protect my children. S-so no one can blame you for doing what you thought was best Maura. Even if it was a mistake." Angela shrugged as she looked at the other woman.

"The biggest mistake of my life." Maura cried. Angela nodded in understanding as she watched the Doctor grab some paper towels to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"And now…" Jane's mother trailed off.

"Now?" Maura mumbled as she stopped dabbing her eyes.

"Now I need to do what's best for my daughter. Now I need to protect her." Angela gave a sad smile.

"I don't understand?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I don't know what your feelings are towards my daughter and frankly I couldn't care. I don't know what your intention was when you walked back into her life, but now, now you need to step back." Angela sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" The medical examiner threw the brunette a confused look.

"I need you to stay away from her." The older woman spelled it out.

"Angela I-"

"I know you two work together and you've become so close-you've become best friends. I'm not blind I can see what you think of each other but right now, that _friendship_ is dangerous." Angela nodded her head.

"Jane needs space Maura. She needs to sort out her relationship with Riley and you constantly being around isn't helping the situation. You're doing nothing but confusing Jane's feelings." The Italian shrugged.

"I respect your opinion Angela I really do but as you said earlier, Jane can make her own decisions." The honey blonde snapped, the older woman had no right.

"But they're not always the right ones." Jane's mother laughed.

"I don't think that's for you to decide." Maura's tone was harsh.

"Listen to me Doctor Isles, Jane needs stability in her life. She needs someone who can always be there for her. She's nearly thirty years old, she needs her life to begin." Angela stared at the other woman, hoping for once, she'd understand.

"Despite how you feel for my daughter, by that ring on your finger..." Two pairs of eyes glanced down at the engagement and wedding band on the blonde's left hand.

"You have absolutely nothing to offer her. You have a husband and two children who demand your time. Riley doesn't, Riley can offer my Janie everything, a life, a home, a marriage…a family." Although Angela's voice was stern, Maura couldn't help but see the plea in her eyes.

"You can't give her any of that. You never could." The older woman laughed.

Maura wanted to scream, she wanted to say so much but the older woman was right, she had nothing to _offer_ Jane.

"So what I'm asking you-what I'm _telling_ you is to back off. I'm not saying ignore her, I know how impossible that would be since you work together but do not contact her unless its work related. Don't give her advice, don't go out for drinks with her and certainly don't turn up at her house." Angela laughed as Maura's eyes shot up the older woman's.

"I'm not oblivious, I know my daughter. Besides Riley, you are the only one she listens to. You were the only one who talked some sense into her and I'm so grateful, but now you've done your piece." The Italian smiled.

"I need you to concentrate on your own relationship, not Jane's." The blonde shook her head at Jane's mother but bit her tongue.

"Do I make myself clear?" Angela gritted.

"Yes." Maura whispered.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. I apologize for calling so late but this conversation couldn't wait any longer." Angela said as she grabbed her bag.

"Thank you for the coffee Doctor Isles." The older woman headed for the door, her sarcastic comment not passing the blonde as she glanced at the untouched coffee mug sitting on the counter.

"Jane doesn't know you've come here does she?" Maura looked at the older woman.

"No, and as clear as I've made myself, she never will." Angela gave the blonde a warning.

"Good night Doctor Isles." Angela didn't wait for a reply before she shut the door.

Maura stood in the same position, both hands resting against the counter as she stared at the door struggling to fully comprehend that conversation had just taken place. The blonde shook her head, she couldn't believe the other woman was making demands about her daughter's life, Jane was a grown woman, and her mother had no place making decisions for her. Maura rubbed her eyes before she finally found the effort to move her feet. As the Doctor turned with the intention to down her glass of wine, she met the watery hazel eyes and tear stained cheeks of her daughter.

"Honey?" Maura furrowed her brows when she noticed her daughter standing by the stairs.

"You cheated on daddy?" Hope's bottom lip trembled and she hugged her bare arms as she stared at her mother with a look of disgust.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had writers block so I know this chapter isn't great but hey ho...

Add me on kik: Jasylc


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Michelle** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four**

"Oh god." Maura gasped into her hands.

"H-how much did you hear?" The blonde prayed her daughter hadn't heard much but she knew she wasn't that lucky.

"All of it." Hope spat through her tears.

"Darling, please let me expl-" Maura stepped forward and reached out for her daughter.

"No!" Hope yelled moving out of her mother's embrace.

"Hope please!" The honey blonde begged.

"Please what mama?" The teenager snapped.

"Please give me a chance to explain." Maura pleaded with her daughter.

"I heard everything Mrs Rizzoli said." Hope shook her head.

"Did you really have an affair with Jane when she was our nanny?" Hazel eyes looked up at her mother in disgust.

"Yes, I did." The Doctor looked to the floor, afraid of her daughter's reaction.

"Why mama? Why would you do that to us? To daddy?" The young girl screamed.

"Sweetie, I know you think the world of your father but he's not perfect." Maura met the furious eyes of her child.

"And you are?" The teenager laughed.

"You can't honestly believe over the years working away, your father hasn't been with another woman?" Maura never wanted to share her thoughts with her children but she felt they were old enough to know the reality of a long distance relationship.

"Do you have proof?" The young girl refused to believe her father would cheat.

"Well, no bu-"

"But what? Just because you had an affair doesn't mean daddy has. He wouldn't do that to us, he's not that selfish!" The blonde girl scoffed.

"Hope!" Maura warned.

"No mama, you don't get to shout at me for having an opinion!" Hope laughed.

"Despite the things I've done, I'm still your mother and I deserve to be shown some respect young lady!" The Doctor barked.

"You're unbelievable." The teenager mumbled.

The room went silent as Maura took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts as she tried to think of the best way to explain what happened ten years ago.

"Darling, I need you to understand what it was like all those years ago. Your father was constantly working away for months on end, leaving me to raise _our_ two young children on my own." Maura walked closer to her daughter, hoping she wouldn't push her away this time.

"It's hard doing it alone, I was practically a single mother, and I struggled to balance two children and my career all on my own. I hated the fact I had to hire a nanny. I didn't want you and your brother to feel as though you were being raised by a nanny as I was but I needed help." The younger blonde crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her mother's poor excuses.

"I interviewed so many people but no one fit the bill, the hours either didn't suit or the pay wasn't enough. The majority of candidates didn't even bother to interact with you children throughout the interviews. Then, the second Jane came into the house, my first thought was to send her away, she was my student but you both took to her straight away and her credentials were extremely impressive." Maura smiled as she remembered a teenage Jane holding her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"I was so grateful to have Jane by my side; it felt as though she was a friend helping me out, not someone I hired. She didn't make me feel guilty for needing help, she reminded me that I am just like any other mother, and sometimes we need help." The Doctor smiled at the thought.

"Jane and I were together all the time; I taught her for two hours twice a week and then she worked from four to nine. You know how difficult it is for me to make friends but Jane, well she accepted me for me, quirks and all. She was kind, caring, funny, intelligent and so mature for an eighteen year old. After a few weeks, whenever we put you and your brother to bed, she'd stay for an hour or so and we just talked and got to know each other so well. I forgot what it was like to be in the company of another adult and before I knew it, these feelings started to develop and I didn't know what to do with them. The only person I could confide in was the woman I was falling in love with." The medical examiner took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

"You were in love with her?" Hope whispered, her arms falling limp to her sides and her angry posture softening.

"Yes, I will always love Jane." Maura gave a small smile.

"Oh. I thought you were just saying that to Mrs Rizzoli." Hope tilted her head to the side.

"What about daddy?" The young girl suddenly felt bad for shouting at her mother.

"I love your father but I don't think I was ever in love with him honey." Maura took her youngest hands in her own and gently squeezed them.

"I don't understand. What's the difference?" Hope wrinkled her blonde brows.

"You're so young baby; I don't expect you to fully understand the difference between love and being in love. I was thirty when I fully understood what each meant." Maura sighed.

"I fell in love with Jane without her even trying but your father, I felt as though I forced myself into loving him because my parents didn't agree with our relationship at first. I just, I always thought how I felt about your father was love but then Jane walked into my life and before I knew it, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't stop myself when she kissed me." The blonde looked at her daughter, hoping she'd understand to some extent.

"I'm not trying to justify what I did, I'm really not. I'm just trying to make you understand I didn't just wake up one day and decide I was going to have an affair, I fell in love and lost control." Maura hoped her daughter would understand.

"Why did you abandon her and move us to France?" Hope wiped her eyes. The teenager's mood had gone from angry, to disgust and then to understanding. Although she didn't know much about love, she could understand why her mother was unhappy.

"I truly wanted to do what was best for you and Charles; you both deserved to have your father in your life. I didn't want to expose either of you to a life where you were moving back and forth every other weekend and had to choose what toys you wanted to take to daddy's and what toys you had to leave. It wasn't fair for me drag you both through a divorce, not at such a young age. I didn't want you to grow up in a broken home. I did the only thing I could; I pulled myself out of that relationship and ran." Maura laughed bitterly.

"It was a cruel, pathetic and an unforgivable move on my part but I didn't know what else to do." The blonde looked at the floor.

"Did daddy know?" The teen asked.

"Yes, he figured it out and we both agreed to move to France and work through our problems." Maura shrugged.

"Did it work?" The young girl asked.

"Well, he forgave me and once we settled in France, it was as though nothing had happened. He was home so much and we reconnected and got to know each other again. But I was naive to think that running to another country away from Jane would make me forget her; out of sight out of mind. I honestly thought I'd fall in love with him but it didn't-I haven't." Maura sighed.

"If I didn't have you and Charles, I would never have stayed with him, love just wasn't enough and it never will be baby." Maura brought her hand up to her daughter's face and pushed back the blonde hair. Hope stared at her mother for a long time, thinking over everything she'd learn when simply coming down for a glass of water. After a while, the teenager smiled up at her mother and leaned into her embrace.

"Thank you." Hope whispered against her mother's chest.

"For what?" Maura pulled a face.

"For giving up your own happiness so that we could have a normal life." Hope pulled back from her mother's chest and gave a small smile.

"I'd do it all over again if I had too." Maura kissed her daughter's forehead.

"What does all this have to do with Jane's fiancée?" The young girl furrowed her brows as she remembered the reason Angela came round.

"Well, apparently when Riley found out about our past. She has it in her head, Jane didn't tell her we work together because there's something going on between us." Maura scoffed.

"Huh." Hope mumbled.

"But why would Mrs Rizzoli want you to stay away from Jane?" The young blonde was confused.

"She seems to think our friendship is compromising Jane's relationship. I respect Angela's opinion but she has no right getting involved in Jane's relationship." Maura shook her head.

"But she's her mama?" Hope tilted her head.

"I know darling but Jane's a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. Angela has no right getting involved in Jane's relationship or telling me what to do. Jane's going through a rough time right now, she needs both her friends and family around her to get as much support as possible." Maura brushed her daughter's wrinkled brow.

"So why did you agree?" The young blonde pulled a face.

"I didn't. I simply respected Angela's opinion." Maura nodded her head.

"Do you think maybe Jane still has feelings for you?" Hope whispered.

"I really don't know baby." Maura sighed and pulled her daughter back into a hug, needing the comfort.

"Daddy doesn't know you work with Jane does he?" The Doctor pulled her daughter closer and smiled into her blonde hair, she really was an intelligent girl.

"No." Maura chewed her lip.

"Why?" The younger girl looked up.

"Your father will be furious; he'll begin to keep track of each and every move I make or he'll accuse me of all sorts of things if I work late. I know he wouldn't trust me, not when it's Jane I'm working with. Your father knows I wouldn't have cheated unless strong feelings were involved, I couldn't do it just for sex." The medical examiner chuckled.

"Plus, I really love this job, I feel like for the first time in my work life, I fit in somewhere." Maura shrugged.

"You promise there's nothing going on between you and Jane?" The blonde gave her mother a stern look.

"I promise baby." Maura made sure she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Then he won't hear it from me." As much as Hope adored her father, she could see the difference in her mother ever since she started working at BPD; she was much happier and had made so many friends, which she knew was rare.

"I love you honey." Maura smiled at her daughter.

"I'm going back to my room. I-I err need time to think about everything." Hope nodded her blonde head.

"Oh, okay darling. I'm so grateful you gave me a chance to explain myself and for trying to understand exactly how I felt. I can't tell you how much I dreaded telling you kids, I didn't want you to hate me." Maura looked to the floor.

"I could never hate you mama." The teenager gave her mother an understanding smile before turning towards the stairs.

"Mama." Hope whispered as she hovered on the bottom step.

"Yes baby?" Maura turned back towards her youngest child.

"I love you too." The teenager grinned before running up the stairs.

The honey blonde smiled as she heard Hope's bedroom door shut before she practically collapsed onto the couch and took a long, well needed swig of her wine. Maura shook her head and sat back against the cushions letting out a long breath, tonight felt so surreal, although it had gone better than she ever imagined, she couldn't believe she'd had the two conversations she'd been avoiding for years, all in one night. Although Maura was so annoyed at Angela, she respected her opinion and could understand why the older woman thought Jane would be better off without the blonde's friendship and influence but Maura knew how Jane would react and wondered if she knew the Detective better than her own mother did when it came to her well-being. The Doctor was also surprised at how well her daughter had taken the news she had been terrified of telling her, she often forgot her youngest child was fourteen, she acted much older and instead of staying mad, she gave her mother a chance to explain herself and for that, Maura was eternally grateful.

* * *

It had just turned six thirty in the morning and the sky was considerably dark for the start of summer; the blonde shivered as she closed her robe and wiggled her toes. Maura had given herself a treat this morning and stayed in bed for an extra half hour after the drama the previous night. The Doctor stirred her freshly brewed coffee and enjoyed the silence that filled her house; both children were still in bed, enjoying a long lay in after a hard week in school. Maura had checked to see if her son had come home and smiled when she saw the fully dressed teen fast asleep on top of his covers, he hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. Just as the blonde brought the hot beverage to her lips, her doorbell rang out. Maura raised her eyebrow; she wasn't expecting anyone nor ordered any parcels, the blonde put down her mug and opened her front door to find another Rizzoli standing there.

"No." Jane shook her head.

"No, no, no. Did you forget?" The Italian whined.

"Oh shoot." Maura cringed; looking down at Jane's jogging gear.

"Maura, this crack of dawn run on a _Saturday_ was _your_ idea!" Jane threw her hands up in the air.

"I could have slept in!" The Detective huffed.

"I am so sorry." Maura swallowed, she'd completely forgotten she'd arranged a jog with Jane.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" The blonde hesitated, she felt guilty that just a few hours ago she'd listened to Angela asking her to stay away from Jane, although she said she understood, she never actually agreed.

"Depends on what you're making." Jane threw the blonde a teasing grin.

"I will make whatever you want as a way of apologizing." Maura smiled.

"Muffins?" Jane bounced on the spot.

"Bran muffins?" The blonde smirked.

"Uh, fine." Jane scoffed as she walked into the house.

* * *

Forty minutes had passed with Maura running around the kitchen, determined to make the best bran muffins for the Italian; only for Jane to criticise every healthy thing Maura added.

"Raisins really?" Jane was sitting on the floor, in front of the oven turning her nose up at the raising muffins.

"You like raisins!" Maura laughed as she wiped the counter.

"You coulda' added some chocolate chips!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how unhealthy that would be? Especially for breakfast." Maura smirked.

"But they're good." Jane hid a smile as she got up from the floor.

"And my baking isn't?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Well, last time you tried to bake cookies, I bit into one and I got a mouthful of burnt cookie." Jane laughed.

"I got distracted!" Maura laughed and the two women shared a sly smile as they remembered exactly what had Maura distracted.

* * *

_"Have they gone down?" Maura asked as she untied the apron from around her waist._

_"Yeah, Charles went out like a light, but Hope wanted me to stay until she fell asleep." Jane smiled as she snaked her arms around Maura's waist._

_"Hmm, leave it on." The Italian husked down a sensitive ear._

_"Jane, behave. I promised the children the cookies will be ready when they wake up from their nap." Maura smiled as she leaned back into Jane's embrace._

_"You are the only woman I know whose comfortable baking in heels." Jane giggled as she ran her nose along Maura's neck._

_"Jane." Maura's warning died on her lips as Jane placed light feathered kisses behind Maura's ear._

_"We've not had sex in like forever." Jane mumbled._

_"It's only been a week." Maura smiled as the Italian's hands began to wander._

_"It feels like forever." Jane whined._

_"Jane." Maura tried to squirm out of Jane's grip._

_"The cookies will be ready in twenty minutes." The honey blonde shook her head as Jane pulled her back._

_"We can fit like three orgasms in twenty minutes." Jane smirked and released the blonde._

_"Ja-" Maura was silenced by Jane's lips pressing to hers._

_"Jane!" The teacher giggled as her student hoisted her up on to the counter top._

_"No talking." The Italian smirked as she slipped her tongue into Maura's hot mouth._

_"Mm." Maura gave up fighting and opened her legs to let the girl in closer._

_Jane smirked into the kiss as Maura gave in and slowly dragged her hand up Maura's thigh to push the skirt out of her way._

_"A thong huh?" Jane pulled back from the demanding kiss._

_"I didn't want panty lines." Maura pouted and brought Jane back into a kiss._

_"Well then, it's a good thing I'm taking them off." Jane mumbled against the blonde's lips as she pushed Maura's skirt up and hooked her fingers into the lace thong._

_"Jane, not on here." Although the blonde was trying to protest, she didn't stop the way her hips rose as Jane discarded the ruined piece of fabric._

_"I've always wanted to tongue fuck you on this counter top." Jane grinned as she moved down to kiss the older woman's inner thigh._

_"Jane." The teacher half scowled and half moaned._

_"Thi-this is wrong, it's so unsanitary a-an-and-" The older woman struggled to think as the Italian began to gently blow on the woman's dripping sex._

_"And it's so fucking sexy." Jane smirked as she sucked Maura's throbbing clit into her mouth._

_"Oh fuck." The blonde's hands flew to the Italian's curly hair, ensuring she didn't move._

* * *

"Ahem." Jane cleared her throat as both women shared the same flash back.

"Mama?" Hope rubbed her tired eyes as she walked into the kitchen after hearing her mother laughing.

"Good morning darling." Maura smiled at her daughter.

"Hey kiddo." Jane waved.

"What are you doing here so early?" The young blonde eyed the two women suspiciously.

"Well, your Mama bugged me all week to go for a run today but someone forgot." Jane shot the older woman a teasing stare.

"So she's trying to buy my forgiveness with muffins." Both women laughed at the Italian's comment.

"Huh." Hope assumed the fact Jane was here that she had no idea her mother stood in the same kitchen just a few hours earlier.

"Bran muffins unfortunately." Jane playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh I love bran muffins!" The teenager bounced around the kitchen island and bent down to look in the oven.

"They're almost ready!" Hope beamed up at Jane.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jane smirked at the older blonde.

"No, no, no." Jane shook her head as her phone rang and then Maura's a few seconds later.

"Oh come on." The Detective moaned when she saw dispatch's number on the screen.

"Rizzoli." Jane shook her head; she wasn't even supposed to start until nine.

"Isles." Maura sighed.

"No, that's okay. Tell Detective Frost to go ahead. No, nobody is to touch the body until I arrive." Maura nodded.

"Alright, we'll be right down." Jane ended the call.

"Okay, bye." Maura sighed and put her phone on the counter.

"Uh, it's like there's never any other Detectives available." Jane scoffed.

"How did you get here?" Maura asked as she turned off the oven.

"Drove, why?" The detective locked her phone.

"Do you want to share a car today?" The honey blonde slipped on an oven mitt.

"Sure, I'll bring you home later." Jane smiled.

"If that's okay with you?" Maura beamed up at the detective as she carefully pulled out the tray to show six perfectly baked bran muffins.

"Sure." The Italian smiled and reached out to grab a muffin.

"Hey!" The Doctor slapped Jane's hand away.

"They're hot." The blonde pouted.

"You got ten minutes to get changed." Jane raised a brow.

"Twenty?" Maura's begged.

"Fifteen." Jane smirked.

"Deal!" Maura yelled before she darted to her room.

* * *

"Maura it hurts." Jane whined as stuck her tongue out for the blonde to see the small blister.

"Well, I told you they were hot!" Maura laughed as they followed the crowd of officers down the alley way and behind a building.

"I didn't think they'd burn my tongue off!" The detective pouted.

"You're such a baby." Maura laughed as she nudged the detective until she put her tongue back into her mouth.

"Hey." Jane smiled at Frost as she pulled on her gloves.

"You two arrived…together?" The other Detective raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh, what's wrong with that?" Jane eyed her best friend suspiciously, wondering what he was getting at.

"Nothing!" The young man hid a smirk. Jane furrowed her brows at her partner but decided to let it slip as she had a murder to solve.

"She was dragged here." Jane looked down at the drag marks.

"Oh, that's all been photographed and inventoried." Frost nodded.

"Well, we would have been here sooner if _someone_ didn't take forever to get changed." The Italian glanced towards Maura.

"Hey! I was only half an hour." The blonde squinted her eyes.

"Still fifteen minutes longer than what we agreed." Jane turned her nose away from the other woman.

"Gaynor Randle." The Italian mumbled as she looked down at the opened purse revealing her driver's license, cards and cash.

"Thirty two." Jane mumbled.

"Hundred in cash, scratch robbery." The detective glanced around the crime scene as Maura bent down and began her examination of the body.

"Did you find what was used to beat her?" Jane yelled to Frost who was at the other end of the alley looking around.

"Not yet." Frost shook his head as she looked around a few trash cans.

"Vintage." Maura noted as she opened up the coat of the young woman.

"She had a flair for clothes." The blonde looked down at the blood stained shirt and skirt.

"Hmm, she was sexually assaulted." Jane shook her head as she looked to the bruising and dried blood on the woman's thighs.

"Reddish-brown stains on the inner thighs and external genitalia." Maura repeated.

"I hear an echo." The Italian gave a small smile.

"Mm, she was married." Jane noticed as Maura examined her hand.

"Pager's busted." The brunette rubbed her hands together.

"It's not a pager. It's a glucose management system. An insulin pump." Maura explained as she continued to look at the victim's hands.

"She was diabetic." The blonde looked up to Jane ensuring she understood.

"Hmm, yep. Needle marks." Jane cringed when Maura showed her the excessive amount of needle marks on her fingertips.

"She probably had to check her glucose level about five to ten times a day." Maura sighed, that must have been a hard life.

"Maybe this." The medical examiner mumbled to herself as she picked up a small brown book.

"Yeah, she kept careful records." Maura flicked through the small brown book.

"Her last glucose level reading was over four hundred." Maura shook her head.

"Is that good or bad?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"It's extremely high." Maura nodded.

"Again, is that good or bad?" Jane was confused.

"Bad. She wasn't getting any insulin. She probably had slurred speech and trouble walking." The blonde shook her head, by the looks of things, someone took advantage of her vulnerable state.

"That explains why there's no defensive wounds. She couldn't fight back." Jane shrugged.

"Murder weapon has a rectangular edge on it." The Italian shouted to the few officers on the scene who nodded and began to sift through the bags and bags of trash.

"I can't confirm that!" Maura's mouth hung open at Jane's assumption.

"Hey, Frost, we're looking for a two by four." Jane turned to her partner to see him holding up a bloody plank of wood.

"Frost, we're looking for an idiot." Jane mocked herself.

"That your way of saying you want to talk to the husband?" Frost smirked.

"What's it say about relationships that the husband or the boyfriend is our first suspect?" Jane shook her head.

"Not good?" Frost laughed.

"Uh huh. Well, the way my relationships going, if I turn up dead in an alley somewhere, Riley will definitely be the first suspect." The detective grinned.

"Jane!" Maura scorned.

"Oh, it-it may not be the husband." Maura said as she held up a red tablet she'd found in the bag towards Jane.

"Because she didn't have a husband." The Italian sighed at the photo of their victim and another woman holding hands on their wedding day.

"This just opened up a long list of suspects." Jane mumbled. She knew herself how many anti-gay groups, societies and religions there were in Boston alone. Hell she recently got a flyer in her mail box about homosexuality being a sin. Rolling her eyes, Jane knew she'd be interviewing some interesting characters.

* * *

Jane and Frost had spent the majority of their morning interviewing the wife. She had a lot to say about their perfect marriage and how the commonwealth recognizes their marriage. She rambled on for nearly forty minutes about their lives, work and how they were considering adopting a child before Jane managed to ask the serious questions. The wife appeared to be the perfect suspect as she seemed to be overcompensating for something until Frost checked her alibi to see it was impossible that she had killed her partner.

"So the wife has a solid alibi." Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yep, bowling all night with the LGBT's of Boston." Frost sighed.

"So that leaves us with no suspects." Jane yawned.

"Uh huh." The other detective nodded.

"I'm gonna see if Maura has anything." Jane rubbed her eyes all the way down to the morgue, wishing she'd had that extra hour in bed.

* * *

"Oh come on. It's not like she has to worry about the scar." Jane teased as she entered the morgue to find Maura perfecting the stitching.

"Don't rush me." Maura mumbled as she carefully closed off the y-incision.

"Well, multitask then." Jane whined.

"Time of death?" Jane sat on the opposite table, finding she was too tired to stand.

"Between two and three am." Maura nodded as she straightened up.

"Any DNA from the sexual assault?" The Italian asked.

"No semen but I did collect some deerskin fibres." Maura pulled off her gloves.

"So we're looking for Bambi?" Jane teased.

"No, deerskin from work gloves." The Doctor held up the blue ones she'd just discarded.

"So, no prints." The Italian could have laughed, of course this wouldn't be an easy case.

"Hey, I like the new scrubs!" Jane noticed the blonde was wearing black scrubs instead of her usual navy blue.

"Are you making fun of me?" Maura walked around the table and stood in front of Jane, almost between her open legs.

"No…" Jane trailed off with a big grin.

"Do you want to know what killed her?" Maura pursed her lips.

"Yes!" Jane pouted and wiggled her legs.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"There should be more blood associated with her facial lacerations. And it looks like the assault and the rape happened post-mortem." Maura picked a piece of fluff from Jane's knee.

"What, she was raped and beaten after she was killed?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"So what killed her?" The Italian glanced towards the large gash on the woman's head.

"I believe an adrenaline response to panic, overstressed her heart, which was already compromised by diabetes." Maura walked over to the counter and pulled on a fresh set of gloves.

"So, why rape and beat her once she was dead?" The brunette questioned.

"I don't know, that's what I thought was odd. But look at this." Maura held the hand of the dead woman and shined a small UV light over it.

"_'Merch'_ it means girl in Welsh." The medical examiner looked towards Jane.

"Since when do lawyers have club stamps?" Jane scoffed.

"I think it's time we visited '_Club Merch_.'" The Detective mumbled.

"I'll see you for lunch?" Jane asked as she jumped down from the table.

"I-err-maybe." Maura cleared her throat as she thought about Angela in the café.

"Yes? Okay see you later!" Jane teased as she ran out of the morgue before Maura could decline.

* * *

The day quickly turning into evening and reluctantly, Jane and Frost hadn't left their desks after coming back from chasing many different leads which all turned out to be dead ends. Frost had brought in his own lunch today and offered to share it with the Italian but she declined, finding her mind was too occupied with this case to consider eating. The brunette had interviewed so many offensive, arrogant and just plain horrible people that she was extremely proud of herself for not punching the last gay hating group member.

"We have nothing!" Jane yelled as she looked over the CCTV footage of the club to find the bouncer she was hoping was guilty didn't leave the door all night. Despite the fact he lied, Jane could understand why he did with his track record but that left her back at square one.

"I'll tell King Kong he's free to go." Frost stood from his chair.

"Yeah, alright." The Italian rubbed her eyes as her phone went off.

"Damn it Maura." Jane mumbled at the fifth text she received from the blonde telling her to come downstairs. Deciding a short break couldn't hurt, the detective hurried downstairs.

* * *

"What is so important?" Jane snapped as she walked into the café to see the blonde sipping a drink.

"You didn't meet me for lunch." Maura smiled as she pushed the bag on the table towards Jane.

"Seriously?" The Detective scoffed.

"Jane, it's important to eat!" Maura barked and flung the bag into the Detective's arms. However, Jane simply turned to walk off.

"But that's not why I interrupted you." Maura had to smirk as Jane turned back to her.

"I extracted the killer's DNA from the murder weapon." The blonde smiled as Jane's face lit up.

"Who is he?" Jane asked as she placed the bag back down on the table.

"You didn't say sorry for missing lunch." Maura pouted, knowing she was teasing the Detective.

"Okay, I'm sorry for skipping lunch and not telling you." Jane sighed.

"Now, will you show me what you found?" Jane begged but Maura simply shrugged.

"Okay fine, I promise I'll make it up to you! How about drinks after work?" The Italian hoped that would seal the deal.

"I don't want to go out." The Doctor turned up her nose.

"Drinks and take out at mine?" Jane asked but the blonde hesitated.

"No, uh, uh, you can't complain then not want to come. You don't have a choice you're coming over!" Jane held up her hands.

"Fine." Maura gave in.

"Now down to the morgue we go." The brunette began tugging on Maura's arm.

"Jane! Let me finish my coffee." Maura laughed.

"Okay, well hurry up and I'll meet you down there!" Jane yelled as she disappeared out of the café.

Maura watched her go and had to laugh, despite her mood swings, she could be so persuasive. Taking the last sip of her drink, Maura stood and walked over to the recycling bins and bent down to place the cup in the blue one, however as she began straightening up her eyes traveled along a figure and the second she saw the apron, she swallowed harshly she would recognise that green apron anywhere.

"Angela?" The blonde gave a small, guilty smile.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my daughter?" Angela whispered.

"What-"

"Drinks and take out? I didn't hear you refuse." The Italian slapped her hand on the bin making Maura jump back in fright.

"Angela, I never actually agreed to stop spending time with your daughter." Maura took a step closer towards the older woman, hoping to keep her voice in a hushed whisper.

"As I told you yesterday, Jane is a grown woman, she has a mind of her own and she makes her own decisions. She doesn't need her mother to decide what and who is best for her!" The blonde mumbled.

"How dare you!" Angela gasped.

"How dare I? How dare you? Jane's going through a hard time, she needs the support from all of her friends and family right now and that includes me!" Maura snapped.

"Whether you like it or not Angela, I am Jane's friend and I will be here for her when she needs me! I will not let her down and make the same mistake twice." The Doctor looked into dark eyes, ensuring she understood.

"Listen here missy, you better stay away from my family or else-" Angela pointed her finger accusingly at the blonde.

"Or else what Ma?" Jane's voice rang out. The Italian had come back for the bag of food Maura had given her, only to find her mother practically cornering the blonde by the bins. The Detective thought it was nothing until she watched her mother's hand slam down on the bin.

"Janie." Angela gasped.

"It's not what it looks like." Angela nodded as she reached out for her daughter.

"Seriously? You're threatening my best friend?" Jane laughed.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you Janie." Angela tried.

"Like Maura said, I'm a grown woman and I don't need you to make my decisions and I certainly don't want you threatening Maura when she's done nothing wrong Ma!" Jane's voice began to raise.

"My relationship being on the rocks isn't Maura's fault. Riley's the one who needs to get over herself!" The Detective shook her head.

"But Janie, you shouldn't be around Maura, not right now, it'll only make things worse." Angela cooed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Maura! You said I should have trusted Riley enough to tell her when I knew I was working with her but you never once stopped to think maybe Riley should trust me enough to believe there's nothing going on! It takes two to break up a relationship Ma." Jane snapped.

"Janie." Angela whispered.

"No, I appreciate you're trying to help Ma but for once in my life just butt out!" The Italian yelled before she turned to Maura.

"Come on Maura, we've got a case to solve." Jane mumbled as she pulled Maura's arm, ensuring she followed.

As Angela watched her daughter walk away she realised for once in her life, maybe it would be best if she just let Jane make her own decisions whether they are right or wrong.

Right now, it seemed the only way Jane would learn is from making her own _mistakes_.

* * *

**A/N:** Again I apologize that this chapter wasn't great, I can't seem to shake this writers block.

Also, my updates might not be as frequent as I have a lot going on right now and life is taking up a lot of my writing time.

If you'd like a more detailed version of why I cannot write, feel free to message me or add me on kik: JasyLC


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I've not exactly shifted this writers block and I know this chapter doesn't exactly flow but hey ho...

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five**

The Italian hadn't said a word since leaving the cafe, she had been staring at the silver elevator doors for the whole journey down to the morgue and Maura was anxious that any minute now, Jane would blow. The Doctor watched as Jane tapped her foot impatiently as though she was counting down the seconds until she would be out of the small space. True to her judgement, the second they reached the bottom floor and the doors were open wide enough, Jane snapped out of her daze and darted out of the small box and headed for the cold morgue. Maura cursed wearing such high heels along with the Italian's long legs as she struggled to keep up with the pissed Detective.

"I am so sorry Maura." Jane spoke when finally Maura entered the safety of the morgue.

"What for?" The blonde was taken aback that that was the first thing that came out of Jane's mouth.

"My mother, I cannot believe she confronted you!" Jane shook her head.

"And at work of all places!" The Italian placed the bag down on the table and rubbed her tired eyes.

"All my life I struggled to confide in her, even with such little, meaningless things. She always interfered and could never keep her mouth shut, no matter how many times she promised she wouldn't say a word. I remember in eighth grade Steve Sanner, my lab partner told me he liked me and asked if we could hang out sometime. It was the first time anyone took interest in me at school, he was a big geek but he was so sweet and I'd never had a boyfriend. I didn't know what to do or how it worked so when I came home, I asked my Ma for advice." Jane sighed as she remembered the memory from so many years ago that scarred her for life.

"Anyway, we wanted to keep it a secret and I told my Ma over and over not to mention it to anyone. Even my brothers didn't know. My Ma didn't even last two days before she was blabbering about it in the salon '_Oh Janie's finally got herself a boyfriend even though she never brushes her hair or wears a dress.' _The neighbourhood we lived in was small and full of Italians, everyone knew everyone. By the time lab class came around again, it was all over the school and everyone made fun of us '_Sissy Sanner and Roly poly Rizzoli sitting in a tre g._' It was so pathetic and Steve was shy you know? He never liked any form of attention, hell he hated answering questions in class so when the jocks carried on teasing him for dating a chubby chick, he dumped me and didn't speak to me for two whole years." The brunette huffed.

"He was the first guy I ever really, really liked." The Italian scoffed.

"And he was the last guy I ever really, really liked." Jane had to laugh at the irony.

"I was thirteen when that happened and I thought she would have changed. I finally found the confidence to tell her and I thought for the first time in my life she understood!" Jane laughed.

"Jane, please don't apologize for your mother. I understand where she is coming from; she made herself extremely clear last night." Maura reached out and took Jane's hands in her own.

"Last night?" The Italian relaxed into Maura's gentle grip.

"Your mother stopped by last night and we talked. It ended with her asking-_telling_ me to stay away from you. She must have heard you asking me over tonight, hence why she cornered me just now." The blonde traced Jane's scars with her thumbs knowing the movement would keep the brunette calm.

"I cannot believe her." Jane whispered just as her eyes fluttered shut at the soothing sensation on her palms.

"She's just doing what she thinks is best for you." Maura smiled as Jane's face began to relax.

"Let's just forget about your mother and concentrate on breaking this case?" The medical examiner suggested. Jane nodded her head and took a big inhale before dropping the blonde's hands.

"So, go on, who is he?" The brunette crossed her arms and watched Maura walk to the small table and pick up the case file.

"Well, there was no match in CODIS, but it's not a _he_. It's a _she_." Maura tilted her head to the side, waiting for Jane's reaction.

"The killer's a woman?" Jane's mouth hung open.

"The deer skin fibres I lifted from the murder weapon-"

"Were off the killer's glove?" Jane nodded.

"The seams must have been breached and the DNA tests confirmed that the sweat was from a female." Maura pursed her lips together.

"Yeah, okay, so she must have been raped by a male accomplice?" Jane crossed her arms.

"No, her injuries are consistent with a non-biological phallus-shaped object." Maura chewed her lip and tried not to blush as she remembered her own phallus-shaped object.

"You mean a dildo?" Jane mumbled as a crime tech entered the room.

"Uh huh." Maura laughed.

"So, if she wasn't raped, it's probably not a hate crime." The detective had to admit she was relieved at this new information as it narrowed down her list of suspects.

"It wasn't a robbery. I'm beginning to think this was personal." Jane chewed her lip.

"Thanks Maur." The Italian ran her hand along Maura's back.

"Don't forget your bag!" The blonde smirked as she held up the bag once again.

"What's even in here?" Jane mumbled as she peeked into the bag.

"A very late lunch." The medical examiner fought back a smirk at Jane's scrunched up nose.

"Salad? _Really_?" Jane whined.

"I'm not a rabbit Maura." The detective teased.

"Fine!" The blonde stepped closer to the Italian.

"And for your information it's a kale salad with house dressing but since you're '_not a rabbit'_, I guess you don't wan-" Maura reached out for the bag.

"Hey! What no, I-I guess since you made the effort, I could have a bite or two." The younger woman shrugged.

"Mm, thought so." Maura laughed.

"I'll come get you later!" Jane headed for the door, struggling to walk and open the salad packet.

Maura watched through the glass windows as the young Detective shovelled a large mouthful of salad before she stopped and glared at the passing crime tech that pulled a face at the un-lady like mannerisms that made _Jane Rizzoli_.

* * *

"So, uh-God this is good, we know Katie was cheating on her wife?" Jane asked as she took another fork full of the kale salad.

"From the deleted browser history of dating sites, I'm pretty sure." Frost smirked and threw a box of tissues over to Jane who had missed her mouth and spilt some of the dressing down her chin and onto her t-shirt.

"Thanks." The Italian mumbled with a mouthful of lettuce.

"Somebody posted a message for her the day she was killed." The younger detective sat up in his seat.

"_Liked our time at Merch. Want to play again?_" Frost's eyebrows shot up.

"Definitely having an affair." Frost cleared his throat.

"Can you trace the IP thingy?" The brunette asked.

"I already tried. They set the website to hide all IP addresses, it protects their customers." Frost sat back in his chair.

"Yeah and hides the cheaters." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Hey Korsak. They kind of resemble each other." The young man looked towards the older detective.

"Jane and the victim I mean." Frost struggled to suppress a smirk.

"You're right." Korsak caught onto what the young man was getting at.

"Be-err-a shame to waste an opportunity like that." Frost chuckled.

"No." Jane shook her head.

"No fucking way!" Jane pointed her fork with a chunk of kale on it at both men.

"We could, I don't know, set a trap?" Frost suggested.

"Post the same kind of message Katie did, maybe attract the same kind of woman?" Korsak filled in.

"Arrange dates, get DNA, and see if we get a match?" Korsak continued.

"How? Stick this fork in them?" Jane mocked, she hated doing undercover work, and she'd spent years doing her share of undercover work as a prostitute of all things.

"You buy her a drink; and get someone to take the glass?" Vince rubbed his grey beard.

"Club owner seemed like she'd cooperate." Frost shrugged.

"Jane you could wear a wire and an ear piece? We could provide information from the storage room?" Frost looked toward Korsak who nodded along.

"No, come on." Jane scoffed.

"I'm not gonna go put my picture on a dating website and troll for lesbian dates on the off chance that we catch the killer, no." Jane shook her head.

"Besides, we don't even know if one of these crazy ass chicks is the killer!" The Italian looked at the screen and had to admit, she did resemble their victim in an odd way.

"At this point, we have no suspects and the only lead we have is DNA from a woman, it couldn't hurt?" The Italian's best friends slowly began to persuade the brunette.

"You two owe me big time for this!" Jane gave in, knowing she didn't have a good reason to refuse.

* * *

The afternoon had been relatively slow for the honey blonde but before she knew it, evening had crept up. The blonde's afternoon had been slow since she'd finished the autopsy on the lawyer and was unable to provide the detectives with much more details about her death. It had turned four o'clock when the blonde stitched up the Y incision and signed off the autopsy report on her findings. The medical examiner decided to spend the next few hours getting her office and the morgue clean as her phone remained silent, no bodies in need of her assistance. Maura had just finished up a thorough clean of the morgue tables and equipment and was looking forward to an early night that she hoped would end in wine and take out at Jane's. However, the Doctor's hopes died when Frost and Korsak asked her for help creating a dating profile for Jane as the Italian was busy at club Merch going through the potential plan with the owner.

"I don't like this one bit." Maura shook her head at the laptop that was placed in front of her.

"Come on Doc, we need a woman's touch." Korsak nudged the blonde's arm.

"Why do they do this? The categories are such stereotypes." Maura scoffed as she trolled through the options.

"Femme, the boy next door, sporty, fine." Maura laughed.

"Jane's definitely fine." Vince said proudly but received horrified looks from both Frost and Maura.

"I'm just saying, for the purpose of the ad, you know, to draw the best response." Korsak nodded.

"Yeah, right." Frost smirked.

"Okay, I just have to check a box, so femme, butch, lipstick, Chap Stick or sporty?" Maura pursed her lips together.

"I-err I've seen her break a chair over the head of a meth crazed gangbanger." The younger detective shrugged.

"So butch?" The honey blonde furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. I mean she took him out." The dark haired man mimicked the action.

"No, no, no, no. She's my friend!" Maura laughed as both men nodded.

"I'm not putting butch!" Maura looked down at the photo of Jane in her Red Sox hat on her fake profile.

"She's-I'm putting sporty." The Doctor nodded and ticked the box, choosing to ignore the laughing men.

"Just check what the victim checked, huh?" Korsak suggested, making it much easier for the blonde to finish the profile.

"Oh, well I guess that would work. Let's see…" Maura leaned forward and looked at the case file.

"Huh, lipstick lesbian." The medical examiner smiled.

"I love undercover." Vince laughed.

"Hey! What's so funn-no, what the hell is that!" Jane yelled when she walked into the café to see her picture on Maura's laptop.

"It's your profile for the case." Korsak hid a smirk.

"Why are you doing it?" Jane stomped her foot.

"Detective Frost asked for my help." Maura shrugged.

"And?" Jane moaned.

"You'd rather two men create your profile for a _lesbian_ dating site?" The blonde grinned.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" The brunette looked at her partner.

"You would have complained at every suggestion and we'd still be sitting here come morning." Frost laughed.

"Besides, you were busy and we need to get your profile up and ready asap." The other detective smirked.

"Good point." The detective scoffed.

"Is the owner willing to cooperate?" Korsak asked.

"Oh, she cooperated alright." Jane laughed.

"She even came onto me, _'Anyplace, anytime, I'm just a call away_' Jane rolled her eyes and crumpled up the napkin with a mobile number on it.

"Done." Maura gave a triumphant smile as the dating website confirmed her profile was complete.

"Barry, you need to sign into the email you're using and verify the account then it'll be up and running." Maura grinned across at the other man and closed the lid of her work laptop.

"Great." Korsak clapped his hands before noticing the time.

"It's ten to seven now, I think we'll call it a day, what do you say?" The grey haired man looked at his team.

"Yes!" Jane smiled.

"Are you good to go now or do you wanna come around later?" Jane looked to the blonde, not noticing the smirk her partner failed to hide.

"Well I've finished everything I need to and the children texted me to say they've ordered food so I guess we can go straight to yours." The doctor smiled at the thought of relaxing over a glass of wine.

"Okay. Let's go." Jane turned to leave.

"I need to grab my coat and bag." The blonde gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll meet you out front. You have five minutes!" Jane pointed her keys at the older woman knowing she'd take more than five minutes but the threat was still there.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Jane waved at the other detectives.

"Have a good night ladies." Frost threw Jane a cheesy wink that she brushed off.

* * *

"I cannot believe you made me drive to five different stores just for a damn bottle of wine!" Jane whined as she walked into her bedroom, a glass of red wine she'd spent half an hour driving around for and the blonde hot on her tail.

"Stop your complaining! I wanted to relax over a decent bottle of red wine not the wine you've had under your sink for god knows how long." Maura scoffed and followed the Italian into her relatively tidy bedroom.

"It's only been there for about a month!" Jane rolled her eyes as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Once you open a bottle of wine, it starts to go bad! Even if the cork is in it, it stays fresh for three to five days and that is only when stored correctly." The blonde argued.

"Besides, the wine you choose tastes like vinegar." Maura giggled when the Italian scrunched up her nose.

"All wine tastes like vinegar." Jane mumbled.

"Not if you sip it slowly and let the flavours really soak in. You practically chug it down." Jane was about to argue but when she looked to her wine glass, she realized she only had a quarter left whereas Maura had nearly a full glass.

"Anyway, you should be grateful, if it wasn't for me, you would be categorized as butch on your profile." The medical examiner smirked and climbed onto the bed next to Jane.

"Uh, don't remind me I have to go undercover." The Italian snorted into her pillow as she rolled over to face Maura.

"It will be fun; you can relive your younger years." Maura smiled.

"I hated every single second I was undercover. Do you have any idea what it's like to stand on street corners every single night, hoping to get word of sex trafficking or some drug deals going on?" Jane stared at the blonde.

"No, I can't say that I do." The Doctor teased.

"I had to stand in a top that was so tight to show off my tits, a mini skirt, fish net stockings and heels for six months in the middle of the night through wind, rain, snow and hail stone." Jane shivered at the memory.

"What was your cover?" The blonde looked horrified.

"A prostitute." Jane took a sip of her wine.

"Isn't that a bit…dangerous? Being alone out there in the middle of the night?" Maura asked.

"Kinda, I had a gun on me but each time someone pulled up, I had to get in their car and deal with their hands touching my thigh until I persuaded them to find a quiet corner where my team were waiting with cuffs." Jane smirked as she remembered her past before homicide and the amount of men she arrested.

"Sounds exciting." Maura mocked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shall we see how many women think you're hot?" Maura wiggled her eyebrows when she noticed Jane's laptop on the bedside table.

"My profile's only been up what two hours? I doubt anyone would have messaged me." Jane stretched on the bed and toed off her work boots.

"Wow." Maura gasped after clicking a few buttons before bringing up the fake profile with plenty of interested women.

"All these women think you're hot." Maura wasn't surprised at the number of women messaging the brunette.

"Oh jeez." Jane sat up slightly when she saw her inbox was two pages long.

"Mm hmm." Maura smirked.

"What are you smiling at? One of these could be Katie's killer." Jane shrugged.

"True, but not this one '_I want to connect with someone who can make me more of who I am._'" The blonde laughed.

"Oh, and there's this one '_I want someone whose sporty, smart, fun and can take up the role of the man'_" Maura chuckled.

"Oh god." Jane laughed.

"Well, I was definitely the man in our relationship." The detective smirked, although she was unsure why she said it.

"That's a cliché! Why were you the guy?" Maura sat forward and furrowed her brows.

"Because!" Jane smirked.

"Because you were and _still_ are bossy?" The blonde teased.

"So are you!" The detective poked Maura's side.

"No, I'm not." Maura scoffed.

"Yes you are. You're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around." Jane smiled and looked to the ceiling.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're not my type." The blonde turned from the Italian and readjusted her pillows.

"Excuse me?" Jane sat up and leaned over the blonde.

"How could I not be your type?" Jane smiled softy.

"People change." The blonde knew she was teasing.

"That is so rude." Jane huffed.

"Well, you still don't know how to relax." Maura glanced down at the fully clothed detective her phone and badge still attached to her belt.

"And you wear your shoes and your clothes to bed, and you just admitted that you're bossy." Maura continued.

"Ahem, I'm shoeless!" Jane cleared her throat and wiggled her sock covered toes.

"Sorry, my mistake." The doctor smirked before closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths through her nose.

"Err, what are you doing?" Jane stared at the blonde.

"Meditating. It's too stressful to argue with you." Maura smirked but kept her eyes closed.

"Well, just think because of you, by this time tomorrow, I could be on a date with a killer." The brunette said as she turned to lie on her back, knowing the other woman would be horrified.

"Yaaaaay." Jane teased; although her eyes were shut tight she could feel Maura glaring at her.

* * *

A silence developed in the room and Maura continued to stare at Jane as she thought about their past and how they'd got here, her mind was racing as she thought about how much Jane had changed over the years and how, after months she finally forgave Maura and let the blonde back into her life. She often found herself thinking about how amazing Jane was as a person. She surrounded herself in a sarcastic attitude and a harsh personality but Maura knew it was a defensive mechanism and she was thankful they shared moments like this, where Jane let her guard down she wasn't the over protective sister or the fun aunt. She wasn't the hard working detective Rizzoli or the supportive fiancée, she was just Jane. She wasn't trying to please anyone, she was just being herself.

"I'm so proud of you Jane." Maura whispered.

"Proud of me?" Jane cracked open one lid and eyed the blonde.

"I'm proud of the kind, caring, amazing hard working young woman you've turned out to be. You didn't let what I did to you get in your way, you pushed past it and moved on with your life and I am so glad Jane." Maura gave a small smile.

"Maura." Jane's tone was soft.

"I'm so proud of you for finding it in your heart to give me a second chance." Maura felt her eyes beginning to sting.

"Maur, where's this coming from?" The dark haired woman turned on her side and looked into beaming hazel eyes.

"It's been on the tip of my tongue for months. I just didn't know how or when to say it. Every time felt like the wrong time." Maura sighed.

"You can say _whatever_ you want to say, _whenever_ you want to say it. If it feels like the wrong time, I'll make it the right time." Jane smiled as she shifted closer to the Doctor.

"God I miss you." The words left the blonde's mouth before she could stop them. Jane's shifting stilled and her eyes widened as she processed exactly what Maura was saying.

"I know it's wrong and unfair of me to say this but God I missed- I still miss you so much every single day." Maura released a harsh breath.

"I miss sharing your bed, I miss waking up next to your warmth. I miss feeling your lips against mine and I miss your arms around me. But the worst thing is I have no right to miss any of those things. It was my decision that made me lose each and every single one of them." The medical examiner struggled to read the expression on Jane's face.

"I ca-can't give you them. I can't- I couldn't kiss you or share your bed Maura. I miss you in a way I won't ever forget but I've learned to put those feelings aside, to lock them in a box that's never going to be reopened. I'm engaged and despite this small set back, I'm happy with Riley. I want to marry her and start my life with her." Jane felt her chest tighten, she really did miss Maura more than she'd ever like to admit, but she loved Riley.

"You will always be a huge part of me and my heart. I fully intend to keep you in my life but not in the way you were before. In these past few months you've gone from the bitch that broke my heart to my best friend. You're the person I go to when I'm upset or need advice, you know what angers me and you know how to keep me calm. You are _my_ person Maura and I couldn't ask for anyone better." Jane took the blonde's hand and brought it to her lips.

"You're my person too Jane." Maura whispered.

"I know." The Italian smiled.

"I may not be able to give you what we had before but I can still hold you in my arms Maur." The detective opened her arms and pulled the older woman into a long forgotten embrace. The blonde snuggled as close as possibly to Jane and rested her head just above Jane's heart, listening to each beat as her arms found sanctuary around a slim waist. The detective's strong arms encased the woman in a hug so full of love both women instantly found themselves relaxing.

"Listening to your heart beat is oddly satisfying." Maura said with a yawn.

"Mm. Are you okay to stay here tonight? I don't think I can drive, the wine was stronger than I thought." Jane sighed.

"That's because you gulped it down." Maura smirked.

"But I'll stay if it's okay?" Maura asked.

"Always." Jane whispered before relaxing her chin on top of Maura's head and allowing her eyes to close as she inhaled the Kia perfume the blonde still wore, the scent that was so Maura, Jane felt as though she was eighteen again.

"No wonder Riley hates me; I've literally invaded every part of your life." Maura mumbled into the grey t-shirt.

"If she wants this to work, she's gonna have to put up with you being here. She's going to have to understand my arms around you and my kisses on your cheek are nothing more than what's plain to see. If she loves me, if she truly loves me, she's going to have to understand that I love you too but as a best friend." Jane smiled.

The Italian truly hoped her fiancée could see through the past and the mistakes made and simply learn that Jane's love for Maura would always go deeper than what she could ever understand but there was nothing behind it anymore. The feelings linger but dimmed in comparison to Jane's love for the architect. Although it seemed doubtful, Riley needed to understand that Maura was Jane's first love.

_Doctor Maura Isles would always, for now until forever, hold a place in Jane's heart that couldn't be replaced even if she tried._

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter might seem like a set back in our girls developing relationships but I can guarantee it's not. I just wanted to show the readers that no matter who you are, how old you are, what the circumstances you never, ever forget your first love. They will always be apart of you, no matter what.

We will have **Rizzles**, I'm just not sure when, I've got a lot of gaps to fill in and a few main people to get rid of but I hope you're all patient enough to wait and see. However, if not, please don't feel like you need to continue on reading this story but thank you for taking the time!

Also, I would like to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta reader **AVA**. Thanks to her you have had these past wonderful chapters corrected and published without much of a break in between. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her constructive criticisms, her kind words and her amazing personality as a person so thank you!


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank the wonderful **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I would just like to say in the episode 'I kissed a girl' we were never actually given the name of the bar tender so I've gone ahead and called her Chloe.

A slightly longer chapter for you guys...

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six**

"We all set?" Jane asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Almost, just got a few more things to grab." Frost smiled as he packed away a few necessary wires and equipment.

"It's nice to see you in something other than t-shirts, slacks and those worn out boots." The detective fought back a smirk as he looked down at Jane's sandals.

"Screw you." The Italian punched her partner in his arm and looked down at her outfit.

"Does it look…I don't know, _dressy_ enough?" The brunette asked.

"Dressy?" Frost chuckled.

"Yeah like dressy enough for a gay bar?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"How the hell would I know?" The dark haired man laughed.

"Well, you're the single one!" Jane scoffed.

"Yeah and you're the gay one." Frost met the eyes of his partner and they both released a laugh at how ridiculous their conversation must have sounded.

"You look like a lesbian." Korsak announced his presence as he strolled into the room.

"Well, that doesn't classify as harassment." Frost joked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane looked at the older man.

"Well you know, certain women dress a-err-a certain way…" Korsak glanced down at Jane's outfit.

"…And they usually turn out to be gay." The older man rubbed the back of his neck when he realised how bad that sounded.

"You know jeans, tank tops, boots…?" Korsak continued to dig a hole for himself.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jane rolled her eyes as the two men in the room continued to laugh.

"_Anyway_…Merch opens in an hour, most of the team are already there linking the cameras to our system, we got a detective on the door and a few officers around the outside of the building, just in case your cover gets blown and the killer makes a run for it." Frost explained.

"Okay, good." Jane nodded.

"We just need to hook you up with a camera and a wire." Korsak held up the wires.

"And set up the storage room." Frost added.

"Let's go catch a killer." Jane rolled her eyes sarcastically as she led the two detectives out of the room.

* * *

The sun hadn't long set when Frost pulled up outside of the club in a vehicle he borrowed from the drugs unit on the off chance the killer was lurking nearby and would be scared off if she saw the police cars. Looking around at the vehicles in the area, to anyone else they would seem like normal people sitting in their cars but Jane could tell right away most of the them were plain clothes officers ready to pounce at any given moment. For once, the Italian felt relatively safe undercover with her team surrounding the building. Korsak and Frost were careful to hide the BPD stamps on the equipment they removed from the trunk of the car before entering the building.

Despite the fact that the club wasn't due to open for another half hour, when the three detectives entered the room there were lights flashing, music playing quietly and a thin layer of smoke surrounding the entire floor. As Jane walked further into the room, she was happy to see a few familiar faces fiddling with the cameras to get a better angle facing the small table in the room that the Italian assumed was where she was going to be spending her evening. Jane sighed and walked over to the bar where the blonde haired owner was standing slicing up lemons and limes for drinks.

"Hey Chloe." Jane nodded to the woman.

"Well, _hello Detective_." The blonde replied in a seductive voice as she raked her eyes from Jane's painted toe nails all the way up to her curly hair.

"The storage rooms that way. We had an alcohol delivery this morning so it's a little cramped." Chloe explained to the other detectives.

"Alright thanks. I'll take these to the back, you okay to set up Rizzoli's wire and camera?" Vince turned to Frost.

"Yeah." The younger detective nodded his head.

"Let's do this." Jane mumbled as she shrugged off her jacket and lifted up her shirt, revealing her toned, tanned stomach. Frost stood to the side of Jane and slid the wire up the edge of her tank top and along the strap ensuring it was hidden well enough.

"I bet girls just eat you up." A flirtatious voice said and green eyes stared at the exposed set of abs.

"Why do you say that?" Jane tried not to smirk.

"Look at you…all that dominant energy, I bet you don't know what to do with it." The woman licked her lips and Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"If you ever feel like getting adventurous…" The bar tender winked.

"I'll give you a call." The Italian nodded as Chloe headed into her office.

"Damn, she doesn't take no for an answer." Frost scoffed.

"I know. She gets straight to it." The brunette laughed until she noticed another flash of blonde hair entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jane's dark brow furrowed.

"Doctor Isles! Right on time." Korsak smiled as he walked back into the room.

"I would have been sooner but I wasn't sure what to wear." The blonde tucked her hands into her slack's pockets, not entirely sure of her role tonight.

"Oh, the waitresses here have a _certain_ dress code." Korsak glanced towards Frost and both men gave a small chuckle knowing exactly what that outfit looked like.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell Maura is doing here?" Jane barked when nobody explained anything to her.

"Doctor Isles is going under cover too." Korsak grinned.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jane scrunched up her nose.

"Doctor Isles is going to be serving as a waitress tonight. She's going to bring your drinks to the table and take them away to collect the glasses to swab for DNA." Frost smiled.

"_No_. No fucking way." Jane shook her head.

"Rizzoli, come on." Korsak sighed.

"There's not a chance in hell I'm letting Maura do that!" The Italian took a protective step towards the blonde.

"Jane, I can make my own choices." The Doctor stepped back.

"No Maura." Jane shut down the idea.

"Jane, we don't have time to train a female detective how to collect and preserve DNA." Frost looked to his best friend.

"No." Jane stomped her foot.

"Get someone else." The brunette snapped.

"The club opens in less than twenty minutes, even if we could get someone else, they won't get here in time and we sure as hell don't have time to fill them in on the case." Korsak shrugged.

"Come on Jane, it's not like we can get any old waitress to do it, we don't know if one of them is the killer." Frost lowered his voice and glanced around at the handful of waitresses.

"If you let Maura do this, I walk out right now." The brunette stomped her foot.

"As your superior, I'm _ordering_ you to continue with this operation." Korsak barked.

"As my superior? _Really_? Did you _really_ just pull rank on me?" Jane growled.

"Jane." Maura tried.

"I'm the one undercover! Without me there is no operation!" The detective could feel herself losing her temper.

"Damn it Rizzoli!" Korsak yelled.

"Say I go ahead with this and say the killer does meet me. What happens if my cover gets compromised and she pulls out a weapon? Maybe a gun?" Jane looked between the two detectives expectantly.

"Are you really willing to risk putting a _medical examiner_ in the middle of all that? On the off chance the killer shows up?" Jane stared at her '_superior'_ and watched as he fought to say something, _anything_.

"My whole career people have been pointing guns in my face and firing at me. We are trained for this kind of thing, to talk them down and disarm them but Maura isn't!" The Italian pointed towards the Doctor.

"I'd rather blow this whole operation and risk losing my job than put a member of our team at risk." Jane shook her head and suddenly Korsak and Frost realised maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"She's a_ medical examiner_, not a fucking detective." Jane ignored the older woman.

"I want to help; I want to do my part to catch this killer." The blonde stood in front of Jane and took the clenched left hand in her own.

"I'm willing to put _myself_ at risk if it means catching a killer to give a family some closure and justice." Maura used her calm tone, knowing Jane would give in.

"You could get hurt Maura." The brunette mumbled as she looked down at their joined hands.

"I trust you with my life Jane. I know you wouldn't let that happen." A pale hand lifted Jane's chin to meet sincere eyes.

"I can't guarantee your safety." Jane shook her head as she mumbled.

"Please Jane, we don't have long." Maura looked down at her watch.

"Trust _me_ to trust _you_." The Doctor smiled knowing the relaxed features on Jane's face gave her the answer she wanted.

"Fine." The detective grunted and allowed Maura's hand to slip from her own.

"Right this way Doc, the owner said she has a uniform that should fit you." Korsak held out his arm and allowed the blonde to walk in front of him but before he could move, he felt a strong hand grip his forearm.

"If _anything_ happens to her, it'll be on you." Jane stared at the man she looked up to. The man who she respected more than her own father, the man who taught her everything about being a cop, the man who carried her drunken ass home and the man who saved her life. Despite her foul mood and disagreement with both her partners, when she looked into the forgiving eyes of her mentor, she realised his expression mirrored her own and from that moment, Jane realised Maura wasn't just important to her, she was important to Frost and Korsak also. She wasn't just some genius Doctor who worked in the same building; she was a part of the team, _their_ team.

* * *

An hour later, the club began to fill with more and more girls all looking for a good time. The team had put their plan into action and everything seemed to be going well, Jane wasn't due to arrive yet but her first date with a potential killer was soon. Korsak and Frost had been stuck in the stuffy storage room for a while, watching each and every camera for the slightest suspicious movement, whereas Korsak was keeping an eye on the Doctor whose fake shift had started a half hour ago. The Detectives were surprised at how well Maura was doing under cover; she had this waitress job down to a T and Frost vaguely remembered Maura mentioning she did bar tending for a short time in College.

"Whoa, Doctor Isles is not very..." Korsak trailed off as he flicked through the cameras and paused on camera three where the blonde stood by the bar placing drinks on a tray.

".._Doctorly_." Frost added and his eyes widened when Maura turned around and headed off with a tray of drinks, showing off the full purpose of the outfit.

"At all." Vince whispered.

"You two do know I can hear you both drooling over Doctor Isles." Jane's voice rang through the headphones.

"You would be too if you could see Maura." Korsak chuckled.

"I doubt it. I don't drool over my colleagues." The Italian teased.

"We'll see." Frost said and Jane tried not to wince at the cracking from the laugher down the ear piece.

"Are you in the building yet? I can't see you on the cameras." Korsak asked.

"I'm coming in now." Jane mumbled.

"Can you hear us alright or is the music too loud?" Frost asked.

"No, it's okay." Jane smiled at the few women who were winking at the Detective as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" A young woman stopped the Detective with a wink and a smile. This girl looked young, too young and for a minute, Jane moved her hand to her belt and was about to pull out her badge and ask for ID but snapped back into her role when she realised she wasn't a wearing a belt.

"Err, thanks but I'm actually meeting someone." The Italian gave a crooked smile.

"Oh, that's such a shame." Jane glanced at the hand rubbing her arm.

"Damn Rizzoli how in the hell do you do that?" Frost asked as he watched the women practically fall over themselves to try and get Jane's attention.

"Just lucky I guess." Jane smirked up at the camera in the hallway.

"You and Maura both." Frost laughed.

"What do you mean?" The Italian detective asked.

"Doctor Isles is gonna need a stick to fight off all these women." Vince chuckled as he watched the blonde smile and politely decline yet another woman.

"Really?" The brunette furrowed her brows.

"Uh huh, must be that outfit. I hope you don't like polka dots Rizzoli." The grey haired man teased.

"Thanks." Jane smiled at the undercover detective on the door who stamped her hand.

"What do you mean by th-oh my God!" Jane stopped suddenly and felt the woman behind bang into her.

"Dick." The black haired stranger mumbled as she pushed past Jane. Usually the Italian would have turned around and ripped the woman to pieces but she couldn't even think straight when she saw Maura. The blonde certainly wasn't dressed as her prim and proper self, Jane could only describe what she was wearing as something an erotic dancer would wear before shedding all her clothing. The Italian's mouth went dry as her eyes trailed up from the tall black heels, toned legs hidden by black fishnet stockings, along with an extremely short tartan skirt that barely hid her ass and finally a polka dotted corset that seemed a little too tight for Maura as her breasts were pushed up and looked like they would pop out at any given second.

"Your tables ready, miss." The honey blonde smiled as she recognized Jane standing by the door gawking with her jaw practically touching the floor.

"Put this on." Jane began to shrug off her jacket.

"No. I'm undercover." Maura pouted and gave a small smirk when she noticed Jane struggled to keep her eyes upfront and not on her bulging chest.

"Follow me." The medical examiner winked before walking ahead and smiled as she could practically feel Jane's eyes on her legs.

"Thank you." Jane whispered and sat down before taking a long, deep breath as she tried to get her thoughts and emotions under control. After a long night of practically snuggling with the blonde, Jane felt she had said what she needed to say and had gotten everything off her chest, but now. Now with Maura basically flaunting her well-developed assets in her face Jane was struggling to push back her dirty thoughts. Jane knew it was pointless fighting this; after all she'd spent months touching, kissing and feeling the real thing, what harm could it possibly do?

_You can look but you can't touch Rizzoli. _

Maura smiled as she walked away from the table, knowing Jane was trying her best not to stare at her chest. The blonde felt bad, she felt like she was teasing the Italian but she couldn't help that this outfit was a little tight around her chest, after all it wasn't designed for her body in mind. The two women hadn't really spoken much since Maura woke in Jane's arms, it had been a little awkward but Maura was glad she'd gotten everything off her chest. She needed Jane to know that she missed her, although she would never purposely do anything that could compromise Jane's relationship, not when she was so happy. However, Maura had to know where she stood after all the flirting back and forth between them recently and now she did, she knew where she stood and she was so glad she was Jane's person; she just hoped Riley would allow her to be in Jane's life as much as she was.

"All right here she goes. First date." Korsak rolled up his sleeves, as their undercover operation began.

"So, I finally work up the nerve, you know, and call them?" The nervous dark haired woman smiled.

"I get the machine. So I go, '_Mom, Dad I'm gay!_'" The young girl smiled awkwardly when Jane didn't even give a smile.

"How'd you do it?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I-I err-" Jane had lost interest in the overly chipper woman and hadn't heard a word she said in the past five minutes.

"Ladies, may I get you another drink?" Maura's soft voice rang out as she approached the table, a tray full of empty glasses in her hand.

The detective turned to the voice just as Maura reached over to take Jane's empty bottle and found herself face to face with a large bust that had been teasing her all night.

"Err." Jane licked her lips and her throat became dry as she watched a bead of sweat roll slowly down between pale breasts, only pulling her eyes away when the drop disappeared out of sight.

"No, we're good." The brunette snapped back into reality when she heard one of the other detectives say her name in the ear piece.

"May I take that for you?" Maura asked and held back a smirk at a flustered Jane.

"Thanks." The other woman whispered.

Jane looked away from both women as she felt the flush covering her cheeks and knew she'd been caught staring at the blonde's breasts. However, as Jane glanced around the room, she met familiar green eyes staring at her from the bar and a knowing wink thrown at her from Chloe.

* * *

The night went on and the club got fuller and fuller until it was hard to walk without spilling your drink on someone or on yourself. The team continued on with their undercover operation and Jane had woman after woman approaching her, most were from the dating site but some were just in the club trying their luck. Maura seemed to be enjoying herself, she'd done a great job as a waitress for the night collecting glasses and placing them in bags to be taken to the lab. However as the night went on and the long list of women got shorter and shorter, the Doctor didn't have anything else to do so Chloe began showing her how to make cocktails and the two women laughed and joked along with customers.

The other two detectives had listened to the conversations and watched cameras to find nothing questionable going on, just a simple night in a club having a few drinks and a lot of flirting. Korsak had been the main person speaking to Jane, asking her to get as much information as possible from the women and when they managed to get a real name, Frost ran a back ground check and the worse they'd found was a Samantha Johnson having her car clamped for parking in a disabled spot overnight, other than that, every single woman was clean and their plan seemed to have hit a dead end.

"Oh God." Jane moaned once her date was out of sight. Maura approached the table with a smirk before taking the empty glasses along with another napkin with a number on it for Jane.

"Done a lot of back ground checks and nobody's showing any red flags, it's not looking good Rizzoli." Korsak's tired voice grunted.

"Let's just hope some of that DNA match our killer's." The older man sighed and she shifted in her seat when she heard Korsak slurping what she assumed was coffee in the microphone.

_Oh coffee, the good stuff. Right now she'd kill for a cup._

"What a night." Jane mumbled to herself and stretched in the chair.

"I hope it's not over yet, I love tall brunettes." Jane sat forward as she heard the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm Jane." The Detective smiled when she looked at a pretty face with dark eyes.

"I know. I saw your profile. I'm Claire." The dark haired woman grinned and Jane sat up a bit, not remembering anyone by the name of Claire messaging her.

"Oh? I don't recall talking to you?" The Italian flirted.

"That's because you didn't." Claire winked.

"H-how did you know I would be here tonight?" Jane teased but the serious question lingered in the air.

"Coincidence I guess." The other woman sat back in her chair and suddenly alarm bells started ringing in Jane's head.

_Coincidence my ass._

"Huh. Well, can I get you a drink?" The brunette offered and was about to signal Maura.

"Oh, no thank you." Claire shook her head.

"Come on, you can't sit in a bar without a drink." Jane tried.

"No really, I'm okay. Besides, I wouldn't want to give that waitress an excuse to come over and interrupt our time." Claire laughed.

"Waitress?" Jane furrowed her brows, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, the blonde haired one?" The dark haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I've been watching you all night and she's been constantly coming over taking away drinks that I'm pretty sure weren't finished." Claire sighed.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you to waste your money." The odd woman winked.

"I don't mind." Jane tried.

"She's creeping me out." Korsak mumbled.

"She's not taken her eyes off you, you know?" Claire mumbled.

"Who?" Jane looked towards the bar, expecting to find Chloe throwing her another wink or a flirtatious smile.

"The waitress with the big tits. She's been acting like a school girl with a bad crush all night, I mean suck it up and ask for your number if she's interested instead of flashing her tits in your face. You know what I mean?" Claire stared at Jane waiting for an answer.

"Earlier, I ordered a drink and she nodded but went straight to your table and never came back." The black haired woman scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just being friendly…" The brunette shrugged.

"I think Rizzoli was right, maybe Doctor Isles wasn't the best choice." Jane heard Vince mumbled to Frost.

"Or she just wanted a tip." The Italian winked at the other woman and earned a large smile.

"Try and steer the conversation and get a surname Jane." Says Korsak.

"So, is Claire your real name?" Jane leaned forward.

"Yeah." The other woman nodded.

"A lot of women use fake names on dating sites." Jane shrugged.

"Understandable." Claire whispered.

"So do you have a surname or is a secret?" Jane winked.

"Hmm, just Claire is fine." The black haired woman teased.

"Where are you from just Claire?" Jane hoped she could shorten the search.

"Here and there, you know?" The younger girl shrugged.

"No, I don't." The Italian eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Anyway, this is gonna freak you out, but you kind of look like that girl who was killed." Claire whispered and suddenly Jane felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Katie somebody. Did you see her picture in the paper?" The woman said in a hushed tone as she looked to check that there wasn't anyone too close.

Jane was about to reply when she noticed Maura in the back ground, heading straight for their table and she tried to grab her attention but the blonde was concentrating on carrying the tray of drinks.

"Yeah. It's so scary isn't it? That could have been any of us." Jane mumbled and leaned forward, hoping her intimate position would get the woman to open up. Claire nodded before she looked down and started to pick at a napkin. The Italian glanced up and finally met the hazel eyes of the Doctor, she was just about to open her mouth when Jane shook her head ever so slightly, hoping not to draw attention to the blonde. Jane thanked a higher power when Maura got the hint a backed away.

"You want to hear the weirdest part?" Claire whispered.

"Yeah?" Jane focused all her attention on this suspicious woman.

"I think I was her last date." Claire licked her lips and shook her head.

"Really?" The detective opened her mouth in shock.

"Reel her in." Korsak's voice was hopeful.

"D-did you tell the police?" The Italian whispered and rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, I don't know anything. We-we chatted online, met up here and we really hit it off." Claire smiled.

"Then I saw her ring." The young woman scoffed.

"I don't hook up with married women." The dark haired woman glanced down at Jane's hands as if checking for a ring but ended up pulling a face at the scars.

"Me either. Wh-what was she like? Katie?" Jane tried to pull the woman's attention from her hands.

"I really liked her." Claire sighed.

"But she shouldn't have lied about being married. And if she hadn't she might still be alive." Claire's face turned dark as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"S-sorry. I-err-I should go." The woman stood from the seat when she realised she'd spoken too much.

"We don't have any DNA, do something Rizzoli." Korsak's voice snapped.

"What? So soon? Can't you stay a little longer? I'm really enjoying our time together." Jane also stood up, hoping to persuade the woman to stay.

"No, I really should go." Claire nodded.

"Shit, we've lost her." Korsak mumbled before slamming down the headset.

"C-could I maybe-hug you?" The Italian asked and watched Claire's face to see a blank expression.

"I'd really like that." The other woman opened her arms and allowed Jane to pull her into a small embrace.

"Ow!" Claire jumped back and rubbed her head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. It's this damn watch!" Jane held up her wrist to show her silver watch.

"I'm always snagging my clothing on it." The Italian gave a crooked grin and watched the other woman give her a weird look before heading for the door.

"It's got the root." Jane smirked and placed the hair in a napkin.

"You're a fucking genius Rizzoli."

* * *

The night slowly got later and the smoke had cleared and the music had been turned down ever so slightly as there was about ten people left in the bar but rather than dancing, they mainly sat at the tables scattered across the room. Jane's last date ended at roughly eleven-ish and the brunette had carefully passed on the hair to Maura who bagged and tagged it before she got herself a real drink and remained at her table in case some of the no shows decided to turn up at the last minute but after an hour of no one approaching her, Jane headed for the deserted bar.

"We had three women who didn't turn up but other than that, you did great tonight Rizzoli." Korsak said in the microphone.

"Thanks." Jane smiled and sat on a stool.

"Hi." The blonde walked over with more empty glasses.

"Hey." The brunette rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are we done?" The doctor asked as she walked around the bar and placed the few glasses into the small glass wash.

"Kinda. Three arranged dates haven't shown up so we're gonna wait until everyone's gone, just to be on the safe side." The Detective nodded.

"Sounds fair." Maura smiled.

"Oh my, do you need help?" The Doctor asked as she raced over to Chloe who had come from the door that led to the cellar, carrying a crate of beer.

"No thanks I got this but could you just move that box." The green eyed women nodded to the box obstructing her path.

"Sure." Maura smiled and picked up the box before she headed to refill the glass wash, making herself as useful as possible. A habit she never shook.

Jane had stood up from her stool to stretch, finding her ass was numb from sitting down all night, however as the Italian looked at the other woman, she could see she was struggling with the heavy crate.

"Whoa, I got you." Jane's deep voice teased as she managed to catch the bottom of the crate before it slipped from the blonde's grip.

"Thanks." Chloe winked and Jane shook her head but had a smile on her face; this woman never quit.

"I hate restocking the fridges this late at night; these crates get so damn heavy." The blonde whined.

"Why don't you come in earlier and restock before the night begins?" Jane asked, it seemed more logical.

"Why Detective, I do have a life outside of this bar." Chloe smirked.

"My ba-"Jane cut herself off when she noticed the yellow work gloves the blonde was wearing.

"Sorry, I know they're filthy." The woman laughed and carefully put the crate down. Jane nodded but her smile dropped when she noticed the tear in the left hand of the work glove between the thumb and fingers.

"It's really dusty in the cellar." Chloe sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Huh, from all that hard work?" The detective chewed on her lip and wondered.

"Definitely, I can't wear them for too long, they make my hands all sweaty but I don't want to get my hands all dirty either." The blonde chuckled.

"It's like fighting a battle every day." Chloe chuckled.

"I bet." The Italian mumbled.

"Help yourself to a drink." The bar tender said as she turned to walk away but Jane suddenly had another idea.

"As long as you have one with me." The brunette flirted and she noticed Maura raise an eyebrow from the corner of her eye.

"Oh please, I never drink on the job; I wouldn't want you to arrest me." Chloe teased and leaned over the bar, ensuring Jane could see right down her top.

"I won't tell." Jane winked and tried not to eye the work gloves the blonde slipped off.

"Thank you but I don't make a habit of drinking my stock." Jane instantly knew the woman was avoiding.

"Let me buy you a drink then." Jane wasn't taking no for an answer and she watched as the owner struggled to find an excuse.

"Honestly, thank you but I have a lot of work to do." The blonde grabbed the gloves.

"And it involves counting stock which I can just about do the first time around, I don't need a fuzzy head on top of that." A wink was thrown in Jane's direction before she disappeared into her office, leaving the crate full of alcohol on the floor.

Jane sat in silence for a long time as she tried to put the pieces together in her head before she headed for the storage room, hoping to go through her theory with her team.

* * *

"What's on your mind Rizzoli?" Korsak asked when he noticed Jane had walked into the cramped room.

"She was wearing deer skin work gloves." The detective mumbled, lost in her own world.

"Okay?" Korsak shrugged just as the blonde Doctor came into the room.

"Maura found traces of deer skin from work gloves on the body and there was a tear in her left glove where the sweat could have come from." Jane looked to Maura.

"That would make sense, the left hand is her dominant hand." The blonde nodded but Jane furrowed her brows.

"I've watched her pour drinks all night; she has well developed biceps brachii muscles in both arms. Usually I wouldn't jump to conclusions and I'd question if she'd be strong enough to strike down a healthy woman but due to Katie's weakened state from the lack of insulin, it wouldn't take much force to overpower her." Maura whispered and glanced towards the small door.

"I have a gut feeling she may be our killer." Jane looked between the two detectives.

"We need to find a link to connect her to our victim." The older detective sighed.

"Has she had anything to drink all night?" Jane turned to Maura.

"Now that you mention it, no. She stayed out of my way really, at the other end of the bar." The blonde shook her head, it did look suspicious.

"I guess she wouldn't risk it, not knowing our plan and how we were bagging and tagging glasses." The Italian shook her head; the bitch was right under her nose all along.

"We need more evidence. Everything you're saying is a gut feeling, it wouldn't hold up in court." Maura shrugged.

"Jane." Frost said as he turned the laptop towards Jane.

"Yeah." The Detective mumbled.

"I did a background check on our bar tender Chloe Stone, she has a younger sister with severe diabetes." Frost gave a knowing look.

"Severe diabetes? Well that would mean she'd know how to handle an insulin pump, maybe even sabotage it?" Jane rubbed her hands together.

"Was there any prints on the pump?" Jane looked to Maura.

"None actually, thinking about it, there should have been, Katie used that pump at least ten times a day but it was wiped clean." The medical examiner shook her head, this case was starting to come together.

"Why didn't I see that sooner?" Maura could have kicked herself.

"Get this Jane, Chloe used to be a part of a bowling club her mom was in called '_The_ _Merch Bowlers_' or '_TMB'_ but had to give it up when she took over the family business three years ago. They competed in competitions around Boston but there isn't a list of the teams that qualified." Frost exhaled.

"So let's say she knew Mel from her early days bowling? Sees her wife Katie come into her club chatting up other women and what? Kills her?" Jane suggested.

"Why would she do that?" The Doctor furrowed her brows.

"Maybe Chloe and Mel are having an affair?" The Italian shrugged.

"It's still speculation Jane; we have no proof that links her to the murder." Korsak cut across.

"You're right." Jane mumbled.

"We nee-" The Italian began.

"Hey, I don't- oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." The bar tender looked sheepishly at the detectives and doctor.

"You didn't, don't worry." Maura smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Jane cleared her throat.

"I was just wondering if anyone has seen a clipboard anywhere?" Chloe gave Jane a big smile before sipping her coffee.

"No, sorry." Frost glanced around the small room.

"Damn, I put my stock list down somewhere." Chloe chewed on her lip.

"So, how did it go tonight? Find what you were looking for?" The Blonde asked.

"As this is an open investigation, we can't disclose any information." Korsak shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"Open investigation huh? I guess that means you didn't find the killer." Chloe chewed on her lip.

"We can't-"

"_Disclose that information_, yeah I get it." The Blonde sighed.

"It's a damn shame though; I really thought this would help." The bar tender looked at the two men.

"Anyway, I'll let you get on with it. I'm sure you have a lot to do, please help yourself to some drinks." Chloe smiled and headed back out of the room.

"Like butter wouldn't melt." Frost whispered.

"No kidding." The Brunette shook her head.

"Chloe is drinking coffee from a mug." Maura looked at all three detectives.

"And?" Jane huffed.

"We get the mug, we get the DNA." The Doctor shrugged.

"But she just went into her office…with the mug." Jane sighed.

"Can't you just ask her for the mug?" Maura looked between the three detectives.

"No, if she is our killer, there's a reason she did it and I think it has something to do with the wife. If I go in there interrogating her and asking for her DNA, it will scare her off." Jane whispered.

"We can't go at her with just a theory, we need proof. We need to trap her, so she won't have a chance to warn Mel." Korsak said as he stood up and stretched.

"Unless…" Frost trailed off.

"Unless what?" The Doctor squinted her eyes.

"Unless we can sneak into her office and take the mug." Frost suggested, he knew it was risky.

"Can you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Not officially…but if the DNA matches we can try and get a confession out of her." Frost looked to Korsak for approval.

"It's worth a try." Korsak nodded.

* * *

An hour later, there were just a small handful of people in the bar and last call wasn't far off, yet Chloe hadn't left her office. The whole team sat in the storage room watching camera six just waiting for the blonde to leave, giving Jane an opening to sneak in and grab the mug.

"Damn what the hell is she doing in there?" Jane scoffed.

"Who knows?" Frost rubbed his eyes.

"Is there another door out of the room?" The brunette asked.

"Nah, just the one door." Frost sighed.

"Any luck?" Maura asked as she entered the room carrying four mugs of coffee.

"Not yet." Korsak yawned.

"Look at this." Frost turned the laptop towards Jane and Korsak.

"Our vic inherited half a million dollars while she was still single." Jane's eyes went wide.

"She keeps it in the event of a divorce, but it she dies-" Korsak was cut off.

"It all goes to the grieving widow." The brunette shook her head.

"Hell of a consolation prize." Frost scoffed.

"Widow's got motive." Jane looked to Korsak who nodded.

"Thanks Doc." The younger detective smiled.

"I love you." Jane mouthed as she took a mug from the tray. The honey blonde pouted her lips and winked.

"God this tastes so go-"

"Chloe's on the move!" Frost snapped nearly spilling his coffee on the electrical equipment.

"Now's your chance Rizzoli!" Korsak practically pushed Jane in the direction of the door.

"Shit." The brunette mumbled and wiped the coffee from her chin.

"Jane wait!" Maura chased after the Detective but the second she went out of the room, she ran straight into the Italian.

"Has she left?" Jane whispered.

"Yeah, she just went into the cellar. We don't have a camera down there Rizzoli so you need to be quick." The grey haired man said.

"Okay. Maura stay here." Jane said as she headed for the office.

"What? No, I want to help." Maura pulled on Jane's arm.

"Maura, I don't have time for this." The detective shrugged Maura off.

"Two heads are better than one. Let me help you look." The medical examiner argued.

"Damn it fine." Jane hissed.

The Detective looked around to make sure no one was around before she jiggled the door knob and slipped into the room, the honey blonde right behind her.

"Jesus." Jane gasped when she looked around the decent sized office to find a huge mess.

"Oh my, and I thought your filing system was bad." Maura glanced around at the messy room covered with boxes. Files and papers piled on the desk.

"Hurry up Rizzoli." Korsak's voice came over the ear piece.

"Right." Jane whispered and began looking around the room.

"Where the hell is it?" Jane mumbled after a few minutes of silence and both women looking around the room.

"Are you sure she didn't take it with her?" The Italian asked.

"She definitely didn't have it on the camera." Vince said.

"How does she find anything in this mess?" Maura asked as she lifted a big stack of accounting files and placed them on the floor.

"Vince I can't find it." Jane whispered.

"It's in there somewhere. Just keep looking." Korsak replied.

"Oh, check the drawers." Jane nodded to Maura.

Both women walked over to the wooden desk, each taking a side and began rooting through the drawers.

"Smokes, chocolate, pens- eww a half-eaten sandwich-_great_, just great." Jane scoffed as she held up the sandwich wrapped in tin foil.

"It's not in any of these drawers." Maura chewed on her lip.

"Huh, the bottom drawer is locked." The detective raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"She's coming back, get outta there now Rizzoli!" Korsak shouted down the microphone.

"Shit, Maura come on." Jane grabbed the blonde's arm.

Jane headed for the door, practically dragging the honey blonde with her as she struggled to keep up in her heels.

"Oh wait." The medical examiner pulled back and rushed over to the files she put on the floor.

"Maura! Come on leave them!" Jane snapped.

"She'll know we've been in here." Maura whispered.

"Rizzoli move it now!" Korsak barked.

"Maura!" Jane ran over to the blonde and grabbed her.

"Hey-"

"Shush." The detective growled and went to open the door.

"Shit!" Jane whined when she opened the door slightly to see the younger blonde was walking towards them.

"She's too close, if we go now, she'll see us." The brunette couldn't hide the panic from her voice.

"Korsak, you need to distract her!" Jane mumbled as she pushed Maura towards the desk, in a safe place behind her, as she struggled to think of something to do.

"She's right outside; you need to do something quick." Korsak warned.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around the room for a place to hide, just as the sound of footsteps got closer, the Italian did the only thing she could.

"Sorry Maur." Jane whispered as she turned to face the blonde before hoisting her up onto the desk.

"What a-" Maura was cut off when the brunette pushed her legs apart, showing off the stockings as she stood in-between them and leaned down.

"Oh-." Maura gasped when she felt Jane's body pressed against her and soft lips kissing her neck just as the door opened.

"Oh my God!" Chloe brought her hand to her mouth when she caught the two women on her desk.

Jane jumped back from the blonde when she heard Chloe's shocked but amused voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The bar tender struggled to hold back her laugh.

"Y-you err didn't." The Italian cleared her throat, embarrassed whereas Maura seemed in shock, her chest was heaving up and down with a pink flush covering her exposed skin.

"Now I see why you weren't interested." Chloe smirked, not even bothering to look around her office.

"Yeah." Jane gave a small smile and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna…" Chloe trailed off as she put down her keys along with the missing clipboard on top of the filing cabinet.

"Please, take as long as you need." The blonde winked before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Sorry about that." Jane found herself unable to look at the blonde.

"I-it's okay." Maura mumbled, unable to deny the arousal coursing through her body just from simple kisses on her neck.

"I'm gonna- err-see if one of those keys opens the drawer." The detective nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Maura whispered as she stood from the desk and straighten out her skirt.

"Why would she lock a mug away in her draw?" Korak asked.

"I dun-shit, I got it!" Jane laughed as she held up the cup.

"Nice work Rizzoli!" Korsak bellowed.

"Yeah, nice work Jane." Maura whispered.

* * *

The minute the mug was in the storage room, bagged and tagged, the team made short work of packing up the equipment and decided to leave everything else to the morning. Jane and Maura had barely spoke, let alone look at each other since the incident in the office but Maura found herself relieved to be heading home, needing some space to sort out her feelings over a glass of wine. The blonde sighed and switched off her headlights, happy to finally be home after a long night, however, just as Maura reached for her bag from the passenger seat she noticed a figure moving by the side of the house in the darkness. The Doctor swallowed back the thought of an intruder and slowly pulled out her phone, hovering over Jane's named when the thought of her children in danger entered her mind and before Maura knew it, she'd grabbed the Taser from her glove compartment and gotten out of her car.

"Wh-who's there?" The blonde cursed the way her voice let her down. The figure remained still, hidden away in the dark.

"Show yourself or I'll call the police!" Maura yelled as she held out the Taser in her hand.

"What? I'm gone for a few months and you start carrying a weapon?" That strong teasing accent echoed all around the blonde.

"Ian?" Maura gasped when her husband stepped from the shadow, showing off his messy hair and his rugged beard.

* * *

Any questions feel free to message me or add me on **Kik**: JasyLC


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven**

"I-I thought your flight wasn't for another two days?" Maura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I caught an earlier one. I just got home from the airport." The Australian shrugged as he picked up his duffle bag.

"You should have called me; I would have picked you up." Maura sighed.

"Its fine, I got a cab." Ian smiled as he walked towards the Doctor and leaned forward for a kiss.

"The airport is a half hour away; I can't imagine how much that must have cost." The blonde turned from her husband, forcing his kiss to land on her cheek.

"It's not like we can't afford it Maura." The dark haired man laughed.

"I just don't see the point in wasting money like that when Charles or I could have picked you up." The medical examiner scoffed.

"And you think the obsessive amount of shoes you buy isn't wasting money?" Ian furrowed his brows.

"That's not the sa-"

"Or the excessive amount of dresses you buy only to wear once?" Ian smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's _my_ money; I can spend it on what I like!" Maura snapped.

"_Our_ money." Ian argued.

"Why are we even standing out here having this argument?" The blonde looked around.

"_Discussion_. And I don't have a key and neither of the kids answered the door." Ian shrugged.

"Probably because it's nearly two am, they're most likely in bed." Maura opened her purse and rooted around for her keys.

"Oh please, they're teenagers, two o'clock is still early." Ian chuckled.

"It's a school night; the latest they're allowed to stay up is eleven." Maura rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Allowed? Come on Maura they're _teenagers_, _young adults_, you shouldn't be telling them what to do, especially what time they need to be in bed." Ian scoffed and grabbed his suitcase and bag.

"I know my children, if I allow them to stay up past midnight, they'll be too tired for school and knowing our son, he won't go." The blonde found herself to be more than irritated.

"A few late nights isn't going to fry their brain cells Maura." Ian laughed.

"I'm not willing to risk our children's education just for '_a few late nights'_" Maura mocked.

"Those damn phones and laptops you '_allow'_ our children to be on twenty four seven are doing more damage than one late night." The Australian snapped.

"Studies have shown that only fifteen percent of teenagers get the recommended eight and a half hours of sleep on school nights." Maura mumbled as she put the key in the door.

"It can limit your ability to concentrate, listen and solve problems." Maura continued as she pushed open the door.

"No child cares because no child reads or relies on studies." Ian chuckled as he hauled his case into the kitchen.

"I do not rely on studies!" Maura gasped at the assumption.

"Sure sounds like it." Ian smirked before flicking on the light.

"Hey, I like the place." The older man placed both hands on his hips as he glanced around the room.

"Good, I'm _so_ glad." Maura said sarcastically as she placed her things down on the counter.

"Do you want some wine?" The blonde looked at her husband as she began unscrewing the cork.

"No thanks." Ian walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God I missed you." Ian murmured into Maura's ear as he sniffed her hair.

"Mm." Maura replied, struggling to relax into her husband's embrace.

"Ian, I need to concentrate." Maura complained when she felt her husband's hand creep down the front of her body.

"Forget the wine, let's go to bed." The dark haired man whispered; before he popped open the button on the blonde's jeans.

"I'd much rather have a glass of wine. I need to relax." Maura rolled her eyes as he continued to work the zipper on her jeans before slipping his hand into his wife's pants, shocked to find she wasn't aroused.

"Ian, please." Maura closed her legs and pushed back against her husband, hoping he'd release her.

"What the hell is that?" Ian snatched his hand from Maura's jeans and stared at his wife.

"What?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing?" Ian asked as he stared at his wife's open jeans.

"Oh." Maura's confusion vanished when she realised she was still wearing the suspenders.

"They're suspenders." The blonde laughed.

"I can see that! Why on earth are you wearing them?" Ian glared at his wife.

"I was working undercover on a case. I was a waitress in a club collecting glasses and bagging them to gather DNA. Unfortunately, the waitress dress code, insisted I wore a rather revealing outfit to blend in." Maura smiled as she poured herself a large glass of red wine.

"Undercover? You're a Doctor!" Ian yelled.

"Ian, lower your voice, the children are asleep." Maura silenced her husband.

"What the fuck does the Boston Police Department think they're playing at? You're a medical examiner, you don't do undercover work! That's not your job!" The Australian began to pace around the kitchen island.

"I offered to help!" Maura shook her head at her husband's behaviour.

"I should call the lieutenant and have a word with him. This is unacceptable, it's-it-"

"It's my job?" Maura filled in.

"Don't be so patronizing Maura." Ian warned.

"Stop being so dramatic then!" Maura countered.

"Can we just not do this right now? You've been home five minutes and already we are at each other's throats." The medical examiner begged.

"Fine, have it your way." Ian mumbled under his breath before he walked to the fridge.

"Huh, since when did you start drinking beer?" Ian glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't." Maura pouted her lips as she buttoned up her pants; she really thought her husband knew her better.

"Then why is there a six pack in the fridge with two bottles missing?" Ian held out the pack of blue moon and suddenly Maura felt a shiver run down her spine.

_Jane._

"I-I-they-th-"

"They're mine." Charles' voice sounded throughout the room. Maura snapped her head in the direction of her son and released a big sigh before throwing a silent thank you his way.

"Seriously? You're going mad at me for suggesting a late night but you're allowing our son to drink alcohol?" Ian scoffed.

"Like _you_ said, he's a young adult and I don't mind him drinking as long as there is a responsible adult around." The blonde looked down at the floor; it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Hey champ!" Ian slung the pack into the fridge and walked over to his son.

"I'm not a champ." Charles rolled his eyes.

"You're the captain of the soccer team, which makes you my champ." Ian tried.

"No, it makes me the captain of the soccer team and definitely _not _your champ." The younger man snorted.

"What are you doing up baby?" Maura decided to change the subject.

"I wanted to make sure you got in okay." The boy shrugged.

"That's very sweet honey." The Doctor walked over to her son and stretched on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"You only get one mama." Charles laughed.

"Such a charmer." The blonde whispered as she straightened out her son's top.

"Like your ol' dad." Ian nodded.

"Hardly." Charles said under his breath as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm going back to bed." The young boy announced, already up the first few steps.

"Night baby, sleep well." Maura shouted up.

"Night son." Ian tried.

"Yeah, yeah." Was given in reply.

* * *

"God I am exhausted." Maura said as she walked out of the bathroom in just a night shirt.

"How exhausted?" Ian winked from the bed.

"_Very_ exhausted." Maura laughed when she found her husband lying on his side of the bed, presumably naked with just the bed sheet covering his bottom half.

"Come on Maura." The Australian tried.

"Ian, it's been a long day." The blonde shrugged him off when she climbed into bed.

"Turn off your lamp please." Maura rolled over, her back facing her husband.

Ian huffed and rolled his eyes as he practically slammed the light off, annoyed his wife wasn't giving him the attention he deserved after being away for so long. A few minutes had passed in utter silence when the man decided to try again.

"Ian." Maura snapped when she felt light kisses on her exposed back.

"Ian, please." The blonde repeated as her husband's hand rested on her hip.

"Come on baby." Ian begged.

"Honey, I'm tired." The doctor whined into her pillow.

"I promise I'll be quick." Ian whispered as he rubbed his hard cock against the blonde's backside.

"See? I'm already hard for you." The older man continued to rub himself against Maura's ass, hoping to entice her.

"Uh fine." Maura gave in and rolled onto her back.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Ian smirked and hovered over his wife, planting a harsh kiss on her lips.

"Mm-Ia-Ian-wait." Maura pushed her husband back.

"I don't like this." The blonde's hand rested on the man's chin.

"This needs to be shaven, tomorrow." Maura hated the feel of his beard against her lips.

"Why? It's rugged and sexy." Ian smirked.

"No, it makes you look messy and it's rough against my skin." The blonde ran her fingers across the short, coarse hair.

"I guess I can shave it off." Ian rolled his eyes playfully before leaning down.

"No-uh. I'm sorry. I can't kiss you with that on your face." Maura had to laugh.

Ian chuckled but moved his mouth to his wife's neck then he began to lick and nibble at the sensitive skin there.

"Don't you dare leave a mark!" Maura felt her husband begin to suck harder on the skin of her neck.

"You used to love that." Ian grunted against the soft neck.

"Yes, but I have work tomorrow. It would be unprofessional to show up with a love bite. We're not teenagers anymore." The blonde sighed.

"Okay, got it, no love bites." Ian confirmed before continuing on with kissing Maura's neck.

"Mm." Maura tried to give off a moan but it turned out to be an unenthusiastic moan, she really wasn't in the mood.

The strong man abandoned his wife's neck and began kissing her chest, pulling down the night shirt to reveal her pale tits.

"I've missed these beauties." Ian announced as he placed both hands on either breasts and pushed them together before flicking his tongue over both nipples.

"So fucking good." Ian winked before squeezing both breasts and taking the left nipple between his teeth.

"Ow!" Maura cried.

"Jesus, what the fuck Maura!" The man yelled in pain when the blonde tangled her hand in his hair and yanked his head back.

"You know how sensitive my breasts get!" Maura snapped.

"Doesn't mean you need to pull out my hair from the damn roots." Ian scoffed and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry but you hurt me." Maura blushed with embarrassment.

"It was an accident!" The man shook his head.

"I don't like your hair this length either." Maura whispered as she ran her hand gently through his thick hair.

"I prefer it short and clipped neatly. You've let it grow too much." Maura smiled up at her husband.

"Jesus, anything else you want to complain about?" Ian rested on both arms, above his wife.

"N-no." Maura looked down, she hadn't realised how picky she was being.

"Can we just have sex now?" Ian asked.

Maura sighed before nodding her head and spreading her legs, allowing the older man to push her night shirt up, exposing her stomach and legs before he shifted out of his boxers, showing his hard dick.

"Do you like how hard I am for you?" Ian whispered as he rubbed the head of his cock in his hand.

"What?" Maura's eyes went wide. _Never_ in their sex life did either of them talk dirty to each other.

"Do you like how big my cock is for you?" The man's eyes went dark with desire.

"Y-yes." The blonde felt awkward, five inches was hardly big.

"I can't wait to fuck your tight cunt." Maura flinched at the word but chewed her lip to keep quiet. The dark haired man had a big smile on his face as he stopped pumping his hard dick and brought his hand down to his wife's core.

"Err, Maura?" Ian hesitated and all movement stopped.

"Yeah?" The blonde looked up to her husband's confused face.

"You're not wet?" Dark eyes glanced down to the pussy that should have been wet.

"Oh, I-I'm just-it's been a long day, I'm tired and stressed, it can effect natural lubrication." The honey blonde blushed.

"Huh, that's alright." Ian smiled.

"Oh, don't forget to put on a condom. They're in the top drawer." Maura watched as her husband pulled a face but reached over into the drawer, knowing he was fighting a losing battle when it came to protection.

"Look what I found." Ian's eyebrows danced as he shook the small bottle of lube.

"Have you been a naughty girl without me?" The man teased.

"I have needs." Maura shrugged.

"Mm, I bet you do." Ian moaned.

Maura found herself looking up at the ceiling as her husband occupied himself with slipping on the rubber.

"God, I forgot what it's like to wear a condom." Ian laughed.

"It's like wearing socks to bed, it's just not right." The man sighed as he popped open the small bottle and began coating his hard penis.

"It's only been a few months." Maura furrowed her brows.

"Oh, I-err-yeah it's just, well you get it." Ian nodded and rubbed some wetness in-between Maura's legs.

"No I do-oh." The dark haired man silenced his wife by pushing into her in one swift move.

"Fuck." Ian moaned whereas Maura fought back tears at being entered so quickly and unprepared.

"You feel so good baby, I can feel you making room for me." The man husked and Maura struggled to find herself enjoying her sweaty, heavy breathing, hairy husband on top of her.

Ian groaned each time he pulled out almost to the tip before he pushed back in, finding a rhythm to fuck his wife. After a few awkward strokes he began to pump in and out quickly.

"You're so hot and tight." Ian moaned.

"Tell me how big I am." The man whispered so low that Maura almost missed it.

"Y-you're so big." The blonde made an effort.

"Tell me." Ian gripped his wife's hips pulling her down against him.

"Y-your cock is so thick." Maura cringed but it seemed to spur him on.

"Yes, so big and thick, I bet its spreading you so wide." Ian sat up and moved his hips faster into the woman.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Ian groaned

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes." The man chanted as he pounded into Maura one last time before collapsing on top of her.

Maura gasped when she felt the full weight of her husband on top of her but soon thanked god that it was over, no matter how turned on he was, he never failed to come quickly and at times like this, she was glad he didn't try and drag it out.

"We still got it huh?" Ian laughed.

"Yeah." Maura kissed the side of his head as he struggled to get his breath back.

"I wish I had it in me to go again." Ian yawned.

"But I'm pretty jet lagged." The man sighed.

"It's okay." Maura rubbed his back and flinched slightly when he pulled out.

"God I hate wearing these things." Ian mumbled as he sat back on his side and held up the used condom with his semen floating in the bottom.

"Well you're not getting out of it." Maura laughed as she pulled down her night shirt.

"I know." Ian smiled and wrapped the rubber in tissue.

"Well, there is one way." The man mumbled.

"Yeah? What's that?" Maura sat up, genuinely interested.

"Have you ever considered having a Tubal Ligation?" Ian grinned at his wife.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Tubal Ligation?" The blonde's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, it's where they close the Fallopian tubes to stop a woman getting preg-"

"I know what it is!" Maura barked.

"It was just a suggestion." Ian rolled his eyes and got back under the covers.

"_'__Just a suggestion?_' Really?" The doctor scoffed.

"Hey, I know, why don't you get a Vasectomy?" Maura yelled.

"That's just a '_suggestion'_ for you!" The blonde slapped Ian's bare chest.

"No way! I don't want an operation on my penis; all sorts of things could go wrong! What if I lose function down there?" Ian's eyes went wide.

"Oh so it's okay if something went wrong for me? It's not like I had a bad time pushing two children out of my vagina…" Maura trailed off sarcastically.

"Oh wait, yes I did! Charles' heart rate kept dropping and the cord wrapped around Hope's neck!" The blonde's voice was cold.

"Maura, calm down it was onl-"

"_Only a suggestion_. Yeah, right, I got it." Maura scoffed.

"I suggest you stop whining and put up with wearing a damn condom." With that the blonde rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

"Night then." Ian sighed.

"Tubal Ligation, how inconsiderate." Maura muttered into her pillow.

_Ian's first night back and already Maura was counting down the days until he left again._

* * *

Maura woke the next day a whole hour before her alarm was due to go off because her husband's heavy arm wrapped around her waist and his loud snoring in her ear. The honey blonde rolled her eyes and carefully slid away from his form and climbed out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower to wash away any evidence of the previous night. However, as the blonde was blow drying her hair in the guest bedroom, she saw a small, yet noticeable love bite on her neck, just below her ear. Groaning, the Doctor covered it up with as much foundation as possible without making her neck look a different shade from her face.

It wasn't long before the medical examiner was dressed and ready for the day ahead she knew it would most likely be spent in the Crime lab comparing all the different types of DNA recovered from last night. Usually the blonde trusted one of her team to do it but considering they had no other lead than this hunch of Jane's and the DNA, Maura wanted to ensure it was done right. The spit of steam from the espresso machine snapped Maura out of her thoughts as she grabbed a mug and poured herself her first, fresh, well needed coffee of the day. The blonde moaned as she swallowed the first mouthful of the hot liquid. The Doctor loved this moment every single morning, just those few minutes filled with complete silence in her house apart from the odd car passing or the birds chirping away; just Maura and her coffee.

"Oh shoot." The blonde mumbled when she noticed a layer of lip gloss around the rim of her mug, she obviously hadn't given it enough time to dry.

Maura walked around the kitchen island in search of her purse where she had neatly packed away her travel make up. Opening the bag, she pulled out a hand mirror and the tube of gloss. Just as the blonde was about to re apply the gloss to her lips, she noticed one of Ian's books on the counter; his passport being used as a bookmark. Normally Maura left her husband's things alone, wanting to give him some privacy but she knew for a fact in a house with two messy teenagers the book would get moved or something spilt on it and considering his passport was there, the blonde decided to put it in the drawer. However, as the Doctor pulled out the passport, Ian's plane ticket and a few advertising flyers fell to the ground. The blonde bent down to pick up the paper and she was about to place it in the drawer when she found herself smirking at the fact her husband had travelled first class in row twenty one A. It didn't take long for Maura's smile to fade when she read the day of the flight; June 21st.

_That was two days ago._

Maura furrowed her brows and read the date over and over, thinking her exhausted mind was playing tricks on her. How could Ian's flight have been last night when it clearly states the twenty first on the ticket in her hand? The blonde considered it could be a printing fault or an error but surely someone would have picked up on it through customs?

Maura wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at the piece of paper in her hand but she found herself jumping slightly when she heard footsteps and coughing coming down the stairs.

"Morning darling." Ian placed a kiss on Maura's head, oblivious to the ticket in her hand as he headed straight for the coffee.

"M-morning." A lump formed in the blonde's throat.

"God that is lovely." Ian smiled happily as he topped up his mug.

"Ian…"Maura trailed off.

"Yes darling?" The man shivered slightly, standing in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

"You said your flight was last night…and that you'd come straight from the airport?" The Doctor placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes?" Ian finally looked to Maura's hands and went pale.

"So why does your plane ticket clearly state the twenty first of June?" The medical examiner held up the ticket.

"I-it's a mistake, m-my flight got cancelled." Ian nodded.

"Your flight got cancelled?" Maura eyed her husband suspiciously.

"Uh huh." The dark haired man brought the mug back to his lips and took a long sip.

"But you usually have to rebook your ticket?" The Doctor tilted her head.

"No, not when the flight is postponed." The man shook his head.

"But you just said your flight was cancelled?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Postponed, cancelled…same thing really." The man smiled sheepishly.

"Not really…" The younger woman glanced down at the ticket.

"Look Maura, it's the same passengers, same flight, and same ticket." Ian shrugged as he walked past.

"I guess that makes sense." Maura could tell her husband was clearly lying but right now, she didn't want to deal with whatever he was up to. This was how Maura worked, whenever she suspected he was up to something, she pushed it to the back of her mind and allowed him to get away with it.

_Like many things in Maura's life, out of sight; out of __mind__._

* * *

"I know it's a little early but I've got a lot of DNA comparisons to do so I'm going to set off." Maura rushed around the house, struggling to carry her bag, flask of coffee, phone and her car keys.

"Aren't you going to ask if I got the funding?" Ian raised an eyebrow at his flustered wife.

"Ian, I promise we'll talk later, I don't have time right now." The honey blonde gave a small smile.

"The kids will make their own way to school, all I ask is that you make them a quick breakfast, Charles probably won't eat anything but just in case; there's plenty of food in the fridge. Hope will be home around four, I'm not sure if Charles has Soccer practise today, check the calendar on the fridge and since I'm working an open case, I'm not certain what time I will be back but don't wait up." Maura rambled on before pecking her husband's lips.

"Nice try." Ian whispered as he pulled his wife in for a deeper kiss that was full of tongue.

"Ian!" Maura slapped his bold chest.

"Now I have to redo my lip gloss." The blonde sighed.

"Worth it." The dark haired man smirked before slapping his wife's ass as she walked off.

"I'll see you later." Maura shouted as she headed for the door.

"Do you know where the keys for the Audi are? I want to pop into the office." Ian yelled.

"Bottom drawer in the study!" Maura waved her hand in the air before disappearing out of her house, a whole hour before she needed to be there.

It didn't take long for Maura to arrive at the station, lucky enough to have just missed the morning rush hour by ten minutes. The blonde didn't bother stopping by the bullpen, knowing hardly any of the detectives would be in earlier than ten minutes before they were due to start. The Doctor made short work of changing into her scrubs and tying back her hair to ensure she didn't contaminate the long list of DNA samples. Although Maura agreed with Jane's theory that Chloe Stone was their killer, Maura decided to compare each DNA sample in the order they were collected just to be certain she was the killer, even if that meant there were nineteen different samples before their suspects but Maura Isles liked to be thorough.

* * *

Jane arrived forty five minutes late for work due to being stuck in Boston traffic at eight thirty in the morning. The brunette cursed herself for not setting off sooner like she planned, instead choosing a little longer in bed rather than leaving her house. Although nobody said anything at her tardiness, she was still annoyed the time she spent sitting in the same spot she could have been filling in paper work after her night undercover. The Italian decided to head straight for the morgue to see how Maura was getting on with the DNA results rather than making a start on the paperwork she really needed to finish.

"Good morning Detective." Susie smiled politely at the Detective as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Sup Chang?" Jane acknowledged the Senior Criminalist.

"I am just waiting for Doctor Isles to finish up." Susie crossed her arms and tilted her head towards the lab.

"Huh, how long she been there?" Jane furrowed her brows at the busy looking blonde.

"I came in at seven thirty and she was already down here working." Chang shrugged.

"She must really want to close this case as much as you Detective." The dark haired woman laughed and nudged Jane's arm. However, the smile quickly dropped from Susie's face when Jane glared at her.

"I'll just..." Susie trailed off before scurrying away.

The Italian's face remained dark until Susie was out of sight, only then did Jane chuckle to herself before heading for the blonde haired medical examiner.

"Hey." Jane greeted as she entered the glass door of the crime lab.

"Good morning." Maura glanced over her shoulder with a big smile on her face.

"Damn, how are you always this happy in the mornings?" Jane grunted as she looked around at all the different types of glasses on the table, from shot glasses to wine glasses.

"Sixteen years bringing up two energetic children who needed to be in school before nine in the morning…you learn to become immune to an early morning." The Doctor giggled.

"You don't say?" The brunette smirked.

"You got anything for me?" The detective began to fiddle with the buckle on her belt.

"I don't have _anything_; I have _something _fantastic for you!" Maura giggled and pulled off her gloves.

"Come." Maura bent her finger in a come hither motion.

"Look." The medical examiner typed away on her laptop before she brought up a screen with a sequence pattern that was exactly the same on both sides.

"DNA…?" The brunette shrugged.

"The DNA sequence from the sweat found on the victim and from the mug was an exact match." Maura grinned.

"Meanin-"

"Meaning, Chloe Stone is our killer!" Jane's face lit up.

"I won't rule anything out but I'm ninety eight percent certain she is." The honey blonde licked her lips.

"I knew it." Jane whispered.

"You truly are an outstanding detective." The Doctor tucked a blonde hair behind her ear.

"Damn right!" Jane winked.

"Here." The blonde handed over the case file.

"Thanks Maur." The Italian smiled.

"Go get her!" The brunette was about to walk away when Maura flipped her pony tail to the side and Jane's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"I-err-I take it Ian's home…" Jane cleared her throat.

"How did you-" The Doctor furrowed her brows.

"You got a-err-a little…" The younger woman trailed off and tapped her finger against her neck.

"Oh my God!" The blonde covered her mouth with both hands and turned away from the Italian, bright red with embarrassment,

"Fun night huh?" Jane didn't know why she said it, as she instantly cringed at the thought and was glad Maura had her back to her.

"The foundation must have rubbed off when I changed into my scrubs." The Doctor whispered as she looked at the love bite in the reflection from the silver tray.

"I'm so embarrassed." Maura blushed.

"Don't be, we've all had them." Jane walked over to the blonde and rubbed her arm.

"Yes but how many of my team have seen it!" Maura gasped.

"Well, Susie said you haven't left this room since she got in at seven thirty and its nearly ten now. I can't imagine many people have been in this room since then Maura." The Italian gave a reassuring smile.

"I have only spoken to Susie; I haven't really had a conversation with any crime techs." The blonde chewed on her lip.

"There you go!" Jane nudged the blonde.

"But that's not the point! It's so unprofessional and does not set a good example for Senior Criminalist Chang. I'm her supervisor Jane!" Maura huffed.

"Maura..." Jane walked closer to the blonde, ensuring she caught her eye.

"Senior Criminalist Chang attends Nudist retreats whenever she has a few days off…I doubt she's going to care or even judge you _if_ she noticed the love bite on your neck." The brunette gave her famous grin hoping to cheer up the older woman.

"That's true." The medical examiner whispered.

"After all a love bite is only a small cluster of split veins." Maura nodded to herself.

"What a turn off." Jane grimaced.

"It's the truth!" The blonde teased.

"Uh, huh, leave that talk for the bedroom." Jane chuckled.

"I was wondering…"Maura trailed off.

"Spit it out." The brunette smirked.

"How's it going with Riley?" The honey blonde crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"Not much has changed. She's still not talking to me; I sent her a dozen roses the other day with her favourite poem on the card." Jane smiled as she recalled picking out a particular poem.

_'She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent!'_

"Jane, that's so romantic." Maura gushed as Jane recited the words she'd memorized years ago.

"Yeah, well at least I thought it was." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck.

"I came home the other night from a twelve hour shift to a parcel on my kitchen counter." Jane looked to Maura to find the blonde furrowing her brows.

"I opened it to find each rose had the head chopped off and cut into tiny pieces with the card I sent but on the back Riley's handwriting read;

_'Truths and roses have thorns about them'_

"Oh Jane." Maura cringed.

"It was worth a try." The dark haired woman chuckled.

"Anyway, I better go and tell the guys we got our killer!" Jane sighed and headed for the door.

"Thanks again Maura." The Italian threw the blonde a wave through the glass window.

* * *

The honey blonde Doctor stepped out the elevator and headed straight towards the café for a drink and a light snack. The medical examiner had been debating with herself for longer than she cared to admit about deciding to grab a coffee and a snack now or wait until lunch; having already finished her flask of the hot liquid. After a good half hour of her stomach rumbling, Maura gave in and found herself regretting skipping breakfast this morning. The older woman walked into the café surprised to see so many uniformed officers crowding around a small table in the corner, all with a grin plastered on their faces. Maura assumed it was another ridiculous bet amongst the younger generation and grabbed a small breakfast bar from the new portable healthy snacks trolley Angela had added to the café, with permission from Stanley to earn a buck or two more as well as promoting healthy foods; Maura failed to see that trolley anywhere near her morgue recently and it didn't take a genius to work out why.

"Thank you." Maura smiled up at Stanley, surprised to see the older man there since Angela appeared to be putting in as many hours as possible but Maura knew the woman wouldn't be too far away.

"If you don't like that, don't come complaining to me." The nearly bald man grumbled; nodding to the small bar wrapped in cling wrap.

"I'm sure Angela's cooking is delicious." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Isles." Angela's voice appeared behind the blonde.

"See Mr. Stanley, I sold out!" The older Rizzoli smirked as she wiggled the container full of money about.

Maura acknowledged the other woman with a small smile, unsure how to act considering Angela practically had Maura up against the wall the other day but the blonde was civil, it was just in her nature. The Doctor walked over to the counter holding the milk and sugar and as the blonde added a drop of milk; she heard loud, howls of laughter coming from the crowd of officers and caught the middle of their conversation.

"Anyway…we're in the back, out of sight, you know listening in on the headset for the confession?" Frost trailed off and Maura furrowed her brows when she realised it was the young detectives voice talking somewhere in the crowd.

"And Chloe says her part about watching Katie die and she asks Mel-the wife, what she put in the pump." Frost took a breath as he told his story.

"It was fentanyl in case anyone was wondering." The man rolled his eyes.

"Then Mel starts talking about getting the money Katie inherited in ninety days and we know we got her." The man chuckled.

"But Chloe plays her role and goes on about the finger prints on the pump and we hear Mel freaking out, thinking her lover left prints until Chloe explains that there wasn't any prints and we get utter silence and Jane points out she's caught on." The younger detective smirks to himself and Maura furrows her brows and decides to listen as she realises this is the case they're working.

"Just as we're coming out from the back, we hear Mel yelling asking Chloe how would she know there was no prints on the pump and then your sister swings the door open, swaggers between the two women and goes in her interrogation voice _'Cause she decided to get on the bus_'" The small crowd erupts in laughter as Frost mimics Jane voice, receiving a glare from Frankie.

"W-wait-wait I'm not even to the best part yet!" Frost struggles to calm down.

"I'm trailing behind and helping Chloe pull off the wire, careful she doesn't break it, you all know how flimsy that shit is! So I'm pulling off the wire and Jane's fiddling with her cuffs and is just about to arrest Mel and read her rights when out of nowhere the old bitch jumps up and delivers a decent right hook straight to Jane's face before she makes a run for it." Frost shook his head.

"All I see is your sister's head snap back before bloods pouring from Jane's nose but before I know it, she's chasing the bitch up the stairs." The younger man laughed.

"Why didn't you run after her you pussy?" Frankie scoffed.

"Are you serious? I had our killer in custody, I couldn't risk her getting away to chase after some pumped up bitch." Frost raised his brow at the other Rizzoli.

"Besides, can you imagine if I arrested her instead of Jane? After she punched your sister?" Frost smirked at Frankie as he nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"It didn't take long for your sister to get her anyway, by the time I managed to get Chloe upstairs, all I see is Jane slamming Mel against her car before cuffing her hands behind her back." The dark haired man smirked.

"Is she alright?" All eyes turn to the honey blonde.

"Who?" Frost asks sitting up in his chair, glancing around at all the surrounding rookies.

"Jane?" Maura can't help the worry in her voice.

"I think so, she went straight to booking, I took Chloe to the cells first, to keep them separated." Frost stretched in his seat.

"I should probably take her up to booking now that you mention it." The man finished off his coffee before standing.

"So you have no idea if Jane's okay after being punched in the face by a suspect who is fit and a part of a weekly bowling team and probably has better developed bicep muscles than any man in this room?" Maura scoffed and watched as most of the men blush and made a comment under their breaths.

"Doc, Janie will be fine." Frankie gave a small smile, hoping to calm the woman down.

"I'll go and find out since no one else is bothering." The blonde snapped before heading towards the exit.

Frankie and Frost both shared a smirk as they watched the blonde storm off in her five inch heels.

* * *

Just as the Doctor exited the café, she happened to look towards the elevator to see Jane Rizzoli herself stepping off the lift looking around the room before their eyes met and Jane's tense posture relaxed.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Maura dumped her fresh coffee in the trash can before rushing over to the Italian to examine her torn up face.

"I'm alive." Jane chuckled and tried her best not to flinch when Maura reached out and touched her swollen nose.

"Oh Jane." Maura soothed, happy the nose wasn't broken before she examined the deep cut under her eye.

"She caught me with her rock of an engagement ring." Jane sighed and tightened her jaw when Maura's thumb gentle ran near the cut.

"I think it needs stitches." Maura looked up into worn out dark eyes.

"Will you do me the honour?" The brunette teased.

"Of course." Maura rolled her eyes.

"And I thought your engagement ring was huge, you should check out the size of this one." The Italian chuckled.

"I should hope it's massive to have caused so much damage." The medical examiner's serious face relaxed into a big smile as she looked up to see that same old cheeky Rizzoli grin.

* * *

Angela was busy wiping down a table when she heard the end of Frost's story about her daughter being attacked and she felt her heart drop to her stomach as it had countless times since two out of her three children joined the police force. The older woman watched as Maura stormed away from the group of sheepish looking men, her son included and wondered what had just been said as she lost herself in the worst that could have happened. Angela was about to ask Stanley if she could have an early break with the intention of finding her daughter when she saw Jane step off the elevator and the two women practically run toward each other. The older woman felt relief flood her body when she realised her daughter was a little worse for wear but she seemed fine apart from the blood on her shirt, her swollen nose and the cut under her eye.

The dark haired woman watched as Maura inspected every inch of her daughter's smiling face before she brought up her hand and gentle ran her thumb along Jane's cheek bone. Angela never missed the way Jane's eyes smiled as she looked down at Maura before the two women met each other's gaze and they stood in the middle of the station grinning at each other. The eldest Rizzoli was so lost in watching her daughter and her ex lover that she didn't see her son approach her.

"She seems happy." Frankie's gentle, understanding voice rang out.

"Yes, she does." Angela replied, her eyes never leaving the laughing women.

"It's weird, considering everything that's going on, she seems happier now than she ever has been." The younger Rizzoli chanced a glance at his mother and Angela knew right away what he was getting at.

"It's nice." The dark haired boy smiled.

"It's dangerous Frankie." Angela snapped as she fidgeted with the dish towel.

"She won't listen, even if you told her." Jane's brother shrugged.

"I already did." The mother of three sighed.

"Ma! You need to butt outta her life!" Frankie defended his sister.

"You knew didn't you?" The brunette asked.

"Knew what?" The officer looked at his mother.

"About her and Maura, all those years ago." Angela looked to her son to gauge his reaction.

"I knew she was head over heels for her boss..." The younger man trailed off.

"I just didn't know her boss was her teacher and I definitely didn't know it was Maura until recently." Frankie dipped his hands into his pants pockets as he watched his sister's eye light up each and every time Maura smiled.

"Did she tell you?" Angela whispered, suddenly wishing her daughter confided in her all those years ago, maybe she could have stopped all of this.

"No, I worked it out. I mean it's so clear to see Ma." Frankie mumbled.

"What's clear to see?" Angela looked between her son and daughter.

"Come on Ma, you know it, you just don't want to admit it." The man scoffed.

"Admit what? So help me Frankie you better tell me ri-"

"They're so in love with each other." Frankie whispered with a smile as he watched the sparks fly off his sister and the Doctor as they continue to deny and fight the attraction between them.

"They just don't know it yet."

* * *

**A/N:** The poem was called She Walks in Beauty, by George Gordon.

The quote was by Henry David Thoreau.

Feel free to message me or add me on **Kik**: JasyLC


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay but unfortunatly life gets in the way.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight**

"Maura darling, is that you?" The blonde hadn't even shut the front door before her husband was calling out for her.

"Yes." Maura replied as she kicked off her heels.

The medical examiner had left work just before three, deciding to finish for the day to spend some time with Ian, although technically the blonde was still on call, the day had been slow and she prayed she'd have the evening off for a change. The most exciting thing that happened in Maura's day was stitching up Jane's cheek before ensuring each little scrape on her hands and knees from diving on a suspect was cleaned thoroughly and bandaged up until the brunette was as good as new.

"What is going on in here?" Maura glanced around her kitchen to see that it was covered in flour and powdered sugar.

"We're baking cakes Mama!" Hope grinned, her hair and clothing covered in flour.

"I can see that." The Doctor sighed when she noticed the white powder was forming a new layer on her clean floors.

"Why are you home so early?" The blonde realised it was barely three thirty, usually her youngest didn't arrive home until four at the earliest.

"I-umm…" Hope fiddled with the muffin cups as she looked towards her father.

"We took a little…sick day." Ian winked down at his girl.

"You didn't?" Maura placed her hand on her hip.

"After everything we talked about last night, you allowed our children to play truant?" The woman tightened her jaw.

"Child. Charles went to school, he had a soccer match." Ian shrugged.

"Oh, well I'm glad one male in this family has some sense!" Maura yelled.

"Mama, don't blame daddy, I asked if I could take today off, I missed him so much." The younger blonde whispered.

"Jeez, Maura relax it was one day. I wanted to spend some time with my daughter." The dark haired man walked over to this child and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"That's not the point! You are setting a ba-what are you wearing?" Maura's stern voice turned into a laugh when she realised her husband had her pink apron tied around his waist, the thin material barely covering his bold chest.

"You like?" Ian winked and approached his wife.

"Y-you lo-look ridiculous." Maura chuckled.

"Ridiculously sexy." The Australian smirked before pulling his wife into a kiss, knowing all was forgiven.

"You're so-so-so you!" Maura wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at the taller man.

"Uh, huh, tell me more." Ian teased as he gently picked up his wife and set her down on the counter.

"Thank you for shaving off your beard." The blonde ran her hand along his jaw, loving the feel of smooth skin.

"And for getting a haircut." Ian pouted playfully.

"And for getting a haircut." Maura repeated with a smile.

"Anything for you." The brown haired man whispered before placing a small kiss on Maura's nose.

"Ew, get a room." Hope scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We're in a room." Maura giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"We need to get a room do we huh?" Ian smirked and slowly walked towards his daughter. Hope eyed her father suspiciously before she darted for the stairs.

"No! No daddy put me down!" The young blonde squealed as her father threw the teen over his shoulder.

"Ian, please be careful." Maua chewed on her lip as her husband spun around the living room with their daughter over his shoulder.

"Mama, help!" Hope cried with laughter before her dad carefully placed her on the couch.

"Not on the cou-" The plea died on Maura's lips as she watched her daughter fall onto the couch and a cloud of flour puffed around the furniture from her clothing.

"Still as light as a feather." Ian smiled as he walked back over to the oven and knelt down to watch their cakes raise. Maura gave a small smile as she pictured Jane in the exact same position just a few days ago.

"What's so funny?" The Australian looked up at his wife when she giggled to herself.

"Sorry?" Maura shook the image of Jane burning her tongue from her head.

"You laughed." Ian gave a small grin, thinking his wife was still smirking over his apron.

"Oh, I-well, I-"

"I made this one for you, mama." Hope interrupted, holding out a cake towards her mother.

"Thank you baby." The blonde smiled down at the chocolate cup cake with a love heart shaped icing on the top.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet young lady! I hope you catch up with everything you missed today!" The Doctor raised a stern brow.

"Promise." Hope chuckled.

"Oh, darling, I forgot to mention my work's holding a benefit this Friday." Ian looked towards the honey blonde.

"Oh, what time?" Maura smiled.

"It starts at eight, but you know I like to be fashionably late." The Australian smirked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be working until seven but I could probably get off a little earlier." The blonde nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't need to come. Usually I wouldn't go but the board of directors are all going to be there and if I ever want a chance to get on the board, I'm going to need to show my face at these events." Ian grinned.

"No honey, I wouldn't mind going to support you, besides, when was the last time you and I went out together?" Maura jumped down from the counter top.

"Darling, trust me you'll be bored, it's just going to be work talk." Ian chuckled.

"Ian, you're constantly complaining that I don't show any interest in your job so I'm coming whether you like it or not." Maura shrugged as she walked past her husband and headed for the stairs, not missing the way he huffed and shook his head.

"Don't forget to clean up this mess." The Doctor yelled as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

_"__Hey, Jane, oh, it's okay baby." Jane heard her name being called as she was slowly pulled from unconsciousness._

_"__Wake up, baby, yeah." The Italian felt someone touching her face and for a minute in her tired mind, she half expected Riley to be leaning over her but when she opened her dark eyes she saw him, her monster, her demon, Hoyt._

_"__Yeah." Charles Hoyt grinned and brought the scalpel up to her face._

_Suddenly she was in the basement, on the cold, damp floor, her hands pinned to the ground, Hoyt leaning over her, the scalpel tracing her neck as he whispered her name but her eyes remained on Melissa, the young girl she had failed. Jane had this nightmare over and over; each time reliving exactly what happened to her up until Korsak came in and shot him. However, just as she was expecting her partner to come busting in and shoot the man, nothing happened, she remained pinned to the floor and felt the cold scalpel against her neck, Jane panicked and began to struggle._

_"__Goodbye Jane." Hoyt sniggered before he slit her throat._

* * *

"No!" Jane jumped up in bed, soaked with sweat, her heart racing as she struggled to catch her breath. Glancing towards her bedside clock she groaned seeing that it was barely three thirty.

The Italian kicked off the covers surrounding her legs and quickly pulled on her pyjama pants before grabbing her gun from its holster on her bedside table. Jane looked around her condo, her gun aimed and ready to fire at the slightest movement as she searched each room and closet. The detective lowered her guard slightly; happy she was alone in her condo before heading outside.

The brunette scanned the area around her condo and was thankful the street light had been fixed again as it brightened up the street. Jane made her way down the steps and searched her car just to be on the safe side, just as she turned back to head into her apartment, she noticed a rustling in the bushes before a black cat jumped out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she headed back inside and ensured each window and door was locked before turning on the kettle, knowing she was awake for the night.

* * *

"Good morning." Maura smiled at the Italian as she dragged her feet along the crime scene.

"Mm." Jane mumbled rubbing her eyes as she pulled on her gloves. The honey blonde rolled her eyes when she realised Jane wasn't in the best of moods, Maura honestly thought after ten years the Italian would be used to getting up early but she still appeared to be the same grumpy woman she was as a teenager.

"Body temp is low. He's been sitting here for a while." Maura glanced up at the other woman, deciding to get right down to business.

"That's today's paper." Jane inspected the dead body.

"He was reading the stock pages and slit his own throat?" Jane looked at the blonde who continued on with her examination.

"Mm. There's something very odd about the edges of the wound." Maura stated as she lifted the victims head and pointed to his slit throat.

"Well, yeah, the whole thing's odd." The detective snapped, completely exhausted.

"I mean, there's no blood. There's no sign of struggle." Jane huffed.

"What? Death by a sharp nap?" The brunette grunted when the blonde threw an annoyed look at her for being so cranky.

"The darkening of the nasojugal folds indicates fatigue and vitamin deficiencies." The doctor said when she actually took a moment to look at the Italian.

"Really?" Jane furrowed her brows and looked to the victim.

"No, you." Maura stared at the detective.

"You have dark circles under your eyes, are you not sleeping?" The blonde asked, wondering what was going on in the brunette's life.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Jane scoffed and turned towards her partner who finally decided to join the two women.

"Morning partner." Frost smiled happily as he held out the victim's wallet.

"Hey." Jane nodded and looked down to the black leather wallet.

"What do you got?" The detective asked as she glanced at the ID.

"James Stern." Jane mumbled as she continued to inspect the drivers licence.

"James Stern? Wh-why do I know that name?" Jane looked toward her partner who shared the same confused expression.

"James Stern? You know I do too." Frost furrowed his brows.

"I think he was a missing person? I'll run him." Barry nodded and headed off to grab his tablet.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Maura whispered and the Italians eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I dreamed I showed up to work in my underwear." Jane cleared her throat, brushing off the blonde.

"Wait, how did you know I had nightmares?" The Italian stared at Maura.

"Riley mentioned it to me a while ago..." The medical examiner gave an awkward smile.

"Jesus." Jane huffed.

"It was a simple slip of the tongue Jane." Maura reached up and squeezed the brunette's bicep.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have this reoccurring dream that I have this biochemistry final, and I haven't studied." Maura shivered at the thought.

"Really? Stop. It's terrifying, I can't take anymore." The brunette laughed, thankful the blonde always knew how to make her smile.

"Hey Jane, you're right." Frost yelled as he jogged back over, his black tablet in hand.

"James Stern and his wife, Emily, Vanished three years ago." The detective held out the tablet for Jane to see.

"Yeah! There was a history of domestic and he was the number one suspect in her disappearance!" The Italian nodded her head as she remembered the young woman's face.

"Theory was he murdered her, hid her body and fled." Frost shrugged as he glanced between Maura and Jane.

"Well, looks like karma finally caught up to him." Jane shook her head at the body.

"Sanskrit word." Maura nodded along only for Jane to pull a face.

"You know, the cycle of cause and effect." The honey blonde doctor smiled.

"I think it originated in the sharama tradition." Maura smiled at the two detectives as if they knew what she was talking about.

"Do you have to do that?" Jane snapped.

"D-do what?" Maura looked between Frost and Jane, confused.

"That!" Jane tightened her jaw.

"That word thing you do." The brunette huffed.

"Etymology?" Maura furrowed her blonde brows.

"You can't stop can you?" The detective looked back at her partner, hoping he would back her up but the younger man hid a smirk.

"Not really." Maura gave a small smile.

"I'm too tired for this shit." Jane scoffed.

"Frost you okay to process the scene?" Jane asked as she pulled off her gloves.

"Yeah." The man nodded.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee, I'll meet you at the station." Jane nodded to her partner.

"Jane…" Maura hesitated, not wanting to press on the brunette's mood.

"What?" The brunette's body sunk in exhaustion.

"I'll come and find you with the autopsy results." The doctor watched as the detective threw her a smile before she walked off rubbing her eyes, desperately trying to remain awake.

"So, Detective Frost…" Maura trailed off.

"We never did get to finish our autopsy." The blonde smirked as the colour drained from the young man's face at the thought of having to sit through another autopsy with Maura attempting to help him develop his '_morgue legs'_.

* * *

The afternoon approached and Jane hadn't left her chair in the bullpen, the brunette had managed to get an hour's nap at her desk before Frost came back from the scene and they both began to sift through the life of James Stern and his missing wife. Frost hadn't been at his desk for more than half an hour when Maura texted him stating she was beginning the autopsy and the detective cringed at the thought but when he looked up and was about to ask Jane if she fancied going, the moody look on her face and the fact she hadn't spoken more than two words all morning made him shut his mouth and head downstairs.

"Guy's not exactly husband of the year." Frost shook his head as he read the news reports Jane had sent him an hour ago.

"He beat the crap out of her and put her in the hospital a couple of times." The younger detective sighed.

"Cold heart." Maura furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, no kidding." Frost chuckled.

"No, his actual heart." Maura looked over at the younger man.

"It's frozen, so is his right lung." The blonde pouted as she tapped the hollow, frozen heart and watched as the detective gagged. The doctor sighed, he'd done so well with the autopsy, standing behind Maura and watching every move she made until they decided to take a break while the blonde weighed the organs.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Frost swallowed the salvia rising in his mouth.

"He wasn't killed recently." Maura squinted her eyes as she took a closer look at the dead man's insides.

"He was in cold storage." The blonde glanced up at the taller man.

"So, he's been in a freezer?" Frost suggested.

"Or possibly a meat locker." Maura tilted her head.

"I've stored bodies for months." The blonde nodded her head.

"Unidentified bodies in ten degrees without a sign of decomposition." Maura looked over the body.

"However, you still get freezer burn and discolorations, like his toes." The doctor glanced towards the man's blue feet and Frost's face turned even paler.

"How long has he been dead?" The detective asked, hoping to change the subject from discoloured toes.

"Well, how long has he been missing?" Maura smirked.

"Three years." Frost shrugged.

"It's possible." The doctor nodded her head.

"Ugh, oh God." Frost swallowed harshly as he approached the body.

"Doc, what's this?" The young man asked as he pointed his pen at the victim's wrists.

"Adhesive residue." Maura nodded at the bruises on the dead bodies wrists.

"From what?" Frost furrowed her brows.

"Duct Tape. His wrists were taped together. Blanched indentations, his mouth was also taped." Maura shrugged.

"Shit." Frost whispered, causing the blonde to look up.

"Did the killer use a scalpel?" Frost's voice trembled.

"Yes." Maura nodded and looked up to see the younger detective shaking his head.

"Detective Frost, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, confused as to why the man's eyes went side, it wasn't exactly an uncommon murder weapon.

"It fits the MO of Charles Hoyt." Barry whispered causing Maura to almost drop the cold heart in her hand. The blonde shivered as the image of Jane's damaged hands flashed through her mind.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Maura found herself impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor of the building; the doctor had finished the autopsy once Frost assured her Charles Hoyt was still in lock up and hadn't had any visitors or any phone calls in the past year; settling her nerves to allow her to do her job. The second Maura finished off her notes she rushed to get changed and decided her report could wait until after she found Jane, needing to check on the brunette after finding out this case was possibly connected to Hoyt. The second Frost realised, he called Korsak and informed him of what they had discovered and they both agreed he was the best person to break the news to Jane; after all he was the one who saved her life. Maura had asked Barry what he knew about Charles Hoyt but the young man knew as much as the blonde, explaining he was still a rookie in the drugs unit when Jane was attacked.

"Where's Jane?" Maura announced her presence in the bullpen.

"Cavanaugh took her off the case." Korsak shook his head as he looked to Jane's empty desk.

"Why?" Maura snapped.

"If it turns out to be Hoyt, Jane will only let her personal experience with him get in the way of the case." Vince sighed.

"That is ridiculous." The doctor spat.

"With all due respect Doctor Isles, I know Jane Rizzoli when it comes to Charles Hoyt. If I allowed her to remain on this case, she'd only want to visit him in prison and be sucked in to anything and everything he says." Sean's voice rang out into the bullpen.

"She knows him better than any of you, kicking her off the case is a bad move, she can help!" Maura defended her ex-lover.

"Doctor Isles, you weren't working here when Hoyt was free, roaming around and tormenting Jane, you have no idea what it was like seeing her just as obsessed with the man as he was with her. It's dangerous." Korsak whispered.

"You're right, I wasn't here when Charles Hoyt attacked Jane but I'm here now and it looks to me that he may not be free or roaming around but he's is still tormenting her even from behind bars." The blonde growled.

"Doc-"

"Being a detective is what Jane lives for, it's in her blood. I can guarantee you right now she's on her laptop or going through case files on everything we've found so far and with or without your permission lieutenant I'll be sharing my autopsy findings with her." The doctor shook her head.

"If you think kicking her off the case and sending her home is going to stop Jane Rizzoli from doing her job, you really shouldn't be working as the lieutenant of a police department." The honey blonde snapped

"Maura." Frost tried.

"Did it ever occur to any of you, someone put that body on that bench. Hoyt may still be in prison locked away but did any of you think that just maybe he has an accomplice?" Maura shrugged.

"You've sent Jane home despite the fact that there could be someone out there looking for her. Now I don't know about any of you but I intend to keep her safe at whatever cost." Maura flicked her hair to one side before she turned on her heels, leaving all three men speechless at her outburst.

* * *

"Susie!" Maura yelled as she spotted her colleague coming out of the café.

"Yes Doctor Isles?" The woman swallowed the chunk of sandwich she had in her mouth.

"I'm going to be out of the office for the next few hours; please forward any important calls to my cell phone." Maura smiled at the dark haired woman.

"Of course." Susie smiled.

"Should I prepare James Stern's body to be released?" The younger girl asked.

"No, as this case appears to be…a sensitive subject, I'd rather keep the body in cold storage in case I've missed something." Maura gave a small smile.

"Should I let the family know?" Susie asked.

"There's no need. His wife is still missing and according to Detective Frost he had no other family. No one is requesting the body to be released." The doctor sighed.

"Give me a call if you need me to take care of anything while you're out Doctor Isles." Susie smiled at her boss.

"Thank you." Maura patted the woman's arm, thankful to have someone as wonderful as Susie on her team**.**

* * *

Not long after her confrontation with the three detectives, the honey blonde Doctor had made her way across town and was now standing face to face with the brass number twelve on the detective's door. Maura took a few deep calming breaths before she found the courage to knock. Although Charles Hoyt was behind bars, the doctor knew if this was his work, there must be an accomplice, how else would the body have made its way to the park bench? The medical examiner didn't know how much time had passed but when there was still no answer at the door, the blonde began to picture a number of things that could have happened, slowly she moved to the side of the door and pulled her phone from her purse, hovering over Detective Frost's name but before the blonde pressed the green button, the white door swung open and there stood Jane, her gun up and aimed ready to fire.

"Jesus." Jane sighed in relief when she saw it was Maura.

"Next time could you maybe stand so I can see you through the peep hole?" The Italian huffed as she lowered her gun.

"Can I come in?" Maura asked as she looked past the detective and into her home.

"It's the middle of the day; shouldn't you be elbow deep in a body?" The brunette chuckled as she stepped aside and allowed Maura in.

"I came to make sure you were okay." The blonde whispered when she walked over to the couch and smiled when she saw the open laptop and case files sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm fine." Jane shrugged as she sat down.

"I heard Cavanaugh kicked you off of the case." Maura shook her head when the brunette simply shrugged.

"Talk to me, Jane." Maura whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jane sighed.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to hear about my findings on James Stern?" The blonde headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" Jane yelled as she stared at the blonde.

"I'm willing to listen, if you're willing to share." The detective trailed off and fluttered her eye lashes.

"Please?" Jane's pout turned into a smile when Maura walked back over and sat down.

"The body was frozen within hours of the murder, left undisturbed for three years, and then thawed enough to be able to move his limbs, to redress him in a suit and pose him on that park bench." The blonde explained as she pulled out the photographs of the dead body at the crime scene and then on the autopsy table. Maura watched as Jane picked up the head shot, James's neck pushed back and the slit throat on view.

"It's him Maura." Jane whispered.

"He's doing this from behind bars. He killed James and Emily Stern." Jane rubbed her tired eyes.

"I-If they've been missing three years, he was free then, he had time to kill them before he went after mel-before he attacked me." Jane cleared her throat.

"So he had James stored somewhere and now, somebody's just dumped his body right in front of my face." The detective shook her head as she looked at the blonde.

"I-I don't know his work well enough to confirm it's him." Maura whispered eyeing the picture of the man from when he was in the army.

"Y-you never…looked him up or looked at my case?" Jane looked at the blonde in surprise.

"I-when I first saw you again, I noticed your scars instantly b-but I-I couldn't bring myself to ask anyone how and why you got them." Maura looked to the floor.

"B-but then, months ago, while Riley was telling me the story of how you two moved in together she continued to mention someone named Hoyt. I think she assumed I knew who he was but I never asked her, it wasn't my place. Later that day, after we'd continued to argue and I threatened to block you from having access to any of the bodies, Vince asked me to give you a another chance and he said to me '_She's come face to face with the devil himself and survived._' It got me wondering so when I got home I typed your name into my laptop browser and I found article after article about Charles Hoyt. I clicked on the first one an-and I began to read about how he would target couples until I-I-" Maura struggled to get out her words and fight back the tears as she remembered the picture that was plastered all over the news articles, the blonde could recall every little detail.

"I came across that photo of you a-and yo-your hands." The blonde wiped away a stray tear.

"You went through so much and I wasn't there for you, I-I should have been there for you Jane!" Maura cried as she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"It was a long time ago Maur." Jane kissed blonde curls.

"I'm glad you weren't there for me." Jane whispered and Maura's head shot up.

"It was the worst time of my life; I pushed everyone away from me." Jane sighed.

"I couldn't forgive myself if I did that to you too. I was a horrible person Maura, I hated myself." The detective huffed.

"You had every reason to push everyone away Jane, I'm just glad I'm here for you now." The blonde smiled through her tears.

"Anyway, I couldn't read anymore, it hurt too much so I exited the web page and haven't thought about it since." The blonde chuckled.

"Besides, if you wanted to tell me, you would have by now." The medical examiner grabbed one of Jane's hands and pulled it into her lap.

"I-I do want to tell you." Jane looked down.

"I'm right here Jane." Maura brought up the slightly bigger hand and placed a gentle kiss on the scar sitting in the middle of the palm.

"It was three years ago and I was a stupid, jumped up, trigger happy twenty five year old, who had not long been promoted and handed my gold badge. I thought I could take on the world." Jane chuckled.

"Me and Korsak-" Jane rolled her eyes when Maura shifted at her wording.

"Korsak and I…had been solving case after case for months; we were on what he called a '_winning streak'_. Until rich, well to do couples started getting targeted, we'd get a call that a neighbour or a maid turned up at some big ass mansion to find the husband tied up with his throat slit and the wife missing." Jane sighed as she recalled her first big case.

"At first, we thought the wife had done it until we found signs of forced entry. The first couple that he chose, the wife was missing for three days before her body was found in the woods, hidden carefully as if he was going to go back. The autopsy revealed the wife's body showed signs of rape pre and post mortem but we found nothing, no finger prints, no hair, no semen, nothing. We thought it was a one off, maybe a jealous lover until another male body was found in his home, tied up and gagged, his throat slit with the wife missing. Then, like before, three days later her body showed up, her throat slit and signs of rape pre and post mortem. Weeks went by and couples went missing before their bodies turned up, we did everything, I was going insane, my life began to revolve around this case, around Charles Hoyt, I was obsessed with him, I neglected everyone around me hoping to find something, but he never left any clues until…" Jane cleared her throat.

"Until another body was found, but this time he-he-" The Italian struggled to get her words out, still haunted by her memories.

"He left a note carved into her stomach; it said '_Another body, another daughter, another wife, another life. How many more until you get to meet my knife?' _Everyone at the crime scene was shocked until Korsak and I turned up and that's when I noticed it." The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Underneath his sick little riddle, w-was the wording '_V825_'" Jane stared into confused hazel eyes.

"That's my badge number Maura." Jane shook her head.

"How did h-"

"I have no idea." The brunette choked up.

"I'd never met this man before; I still don't know to this day why he targeted me. I started to lose my mind; I thought it was someone in the department. I accused anyone who even looked at me funny." Jane chuckled as she remembered pinning a rookie up against the wall when he continued to stare at her in the café.

"Another body had been found tied up in a living room, the wife missing. It was the third day and we were just waiting for her body to appear. There were seven couples that he had killed until we got a lead. Korsak had taken some officers and scouted out the local woods and I was on desk duty. We got a tip from a neighbour who noticed a basement light on in a house that had been empty for years. The rookie who answered the call patched me through because he thought it might be related to my case and God was he right." Jane sighed.

"The address wasn't too far from where the other bodies were found; it was near some woods so I ran and got in my car before heading over. I didn't even bother to take anyone with me or check in with Korsak and man did I pay the price for that rookie move." Jane shook her head.

"When I got there, I checked out the house and everything seemed okay, all quiet until I noticed the lock on the basement door was busted. I grabbed my gun and carefully entered the dark basement, just my flashlight to see with and as I made my way down the stairs, I heard crying and that's when I saw her. She was only thirty, barely married a year, she had made her way in life creating her own clothing company, the business took off and within three years they were rich." Jane smiled as she remembered reading over the case file.

"I was so happy I found her and she was a live, that I'd finally outdone that monster. I was just so ecstatic that I'd saved her that I lowered my guard and before I knew it, I was whacked over the head with a plank of wood and knocked unconscious." Jane felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"When I woke up, I felt cold and sick, I couldn't stop shivering and when I tried to move, Hoyt straddled me, I still remember that grin on his face to this day. He knew all about me where I lived, where I went to school, who I was dating, even what brand of tampons I bought Maura." Jane gritted her teeth and watched as Maura pulled a face.

"He'd been watching me for months, just waiting until I found him. It was all a part of his sick little game to get my attention, my full attention." The Italian shook her head.

"I didn't even realise he'd put scalpels through my hands until he started twisting the left one. I screamed and screamed but it was no use. Once he finally stopped, he dragged Melissa into my line of sight and he-he hit her and hit her until-until he finally stopped only to-to rape her. He did it over and over watching me, staring at me and laughing but he knew his time was up b-bec-because he came inside of her this time." Jane brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Jane." Maura whispered as she scooted closer.

"I tried to get free and save her but it hurt too much. Once he finally stopped raping her, he placed her on the floor next to me an-and slit her throat." Jane sobbed.

"Her head fell to the side and she stared at me Maura, her eyes pleading for me to save her as the life drained away. I failed her, I gave up then and there, and I stopped trying to free myself and waited until he did the same to me. I couldn't get her face out of my head, she looked to me to save her and I couldn't." The detective released a big sigh and wiped away more tears.

"I gave up on my life and just as he s-started unbuttoning my shirt, I heard two gun shots ring out and his body fell to the side and I just remember the look of guilt and pity on Korsak's face when he looked down at my hands and my torn shirt. I knew right away I couldn't keep him as my partner. How could I after he saw me so vulnerable?" Jane's dark eyes looked to the blonde.

"He would-does trust you with his life Jane." Maura looked up into Jane's watery eyes.

"How could he ever trust me to have his back after seeing me the way he did." Jane looked down ashamed at herself for letting him down.

"He loves and respects you so much Jane. Anyone can see it by the way he looks at you." Maura rubbed her thumb on Jane's cheeks and rubbed away the tears.

"You know what the worse thing was?" Jane's dark eyes watered even more.

"What?" Maura whispered.

"On-once they finished the autopsy on Melissa, I found out she was nine weeks pregnant. The crime techs had found a box in her room with her husband's name on it and wh-when they opened it, they found a Red Sox kit to fit a baby and a positive pregnancy test." Jane sobbed.

"She didn't even get to tell her husband she was pregnant! I failed them all, I failed that unborn baby, they were so young and happy, had their whole lives a head of them and I couldn't stop him." The brunette sobbed her heart out.

"Charles Hoyt destroyed all of those couples and that unborn baby's life, not you. Don't you dare sit there and think for a second that was your fault. He is a serial killer; he's destroyed every single person he's laid his eyes on but you." Maura looked deep into dark brown eyes.

"He torments you because he knows no matter what he does he can't get his hands on you. He can get close but not close enough." Maura whispered softly.

"No matter what he does, he knows nothing can break Jane Rizzoli." Maura whispered and allowed the young woman to collapse in her arms. The blonde welcomed the embrace and held Jane close, needing the comfort herself after finding out exactly what Jane had gone through. Maura held the broken woman in her arms, rocking back and forth, a hand running through her tangled hair as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in the blonde's lap. The Doctor continued to think about the case and about this serial killer and the woman decided it was time she met this monster, this murderer, this boogie man.

_It was time Maura Isles came face to face with 'the devil himself' Charles Hoyt._

* * *

**A/N:** I know this isn't the greatest chapter but I thought it was time Maura found out more about Hoyt.

Also, check out my other story '_The Fiancé or The Best Friend?'_

Kik me: JasyLC


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank the wonderful **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Earlier that day after opening up to the blonde about the rookie mistake she made as a fresh faced detective and the price she paid for thinking she could take on a serial killer all by herself, Jane felt slightly better and ready to face Charles Hoyt and whatever sick game he had planned this time. Despite being kicked off the case, Maura convinced Jane she was better than sitting in her apartment wallowing just waiting for whoever's out there to deliver Emily Stern's body. Like the blonde said, Hoyt torments her because he can't break her and that alone made Jane follow Maura back to the station, determined to get back on the Stern case.

"Come on. I know Charles Hoyt better than anybody." Jane sat forward in her chair, pleading with Cavanaugh to let her back on the case.

"I know his psyche. I know his M.O.!" Jane snapped when her boss continued to shake his head.

"You are not on this case Rizzoli that's the end of it!" The middle aged man yelled.

"You sit on your hands for once. Catch up on some sleep, watch some TV, hell even get wasted for all I care Rizzoli. I don't want to see you in this station until we solve this case." Sean slammed his hand down on his desk hoping to make his point.

"I caught him! You hear me? _I_ as in _me_ caught him." The detective stomped her foot like a child.

"That's the problem. We're about to go to trial for four cases of first-degree murder. That son of a bitch killed nine people that we know of." Sean spat.

"Yeah, which is exactly why I'm getting back on this case!" The Italian growled.

"Don't interrupt me!" Cavanaugh huffed.

"That's exactly why you're not. Hoyt made you a victim. He watched you for weeks, found out everything about you, hell he even knew you spent most Sundays at your Ma's house. Or have you forgotten all those pictures and newspaper clippings we found of you!" The lieutenant's face turned red with anger as he remembered getting the call that one of his detectives had been injured. Only to arrive on the scene to discover the basement of an abandoned house was Hoyt's hide out, the walls dedicated to Jane, a timeline of her every move over the weeks since his killing spree began.

"You're not a cop right now, and you better face that." Sean's voice turned gentle as he glanced at the furious Italian.

"Just, go home Rizzoli." The man whispered only for Jane to stand shaking her head before she stormed out of his office, the door slamming against the frame.

* * *

Maura sat back, calm and refined, her posture straight with a small smile playing on her lips as she heard the chains rattling before the interrogation door was opened revealing a tall man in an orange jump suit, his hands and feet cuffed, a chain attaching the two with a black sack over his head. The doctor folded her hands on the table and sat forward as she watched the large group of federal agents surround the man as they sat him down. The honey blonde Doctor glanced towards the one way window and nodded, letting the man behind know, the prisoner was secure.

"I smell lavender and fear." The voice that had been tormenting Jane for the past three years said loud and clear, a hint of smugness in his voice before the sack was removed and the grin that was sitting on his face turned into an unexpected frown.

"Hello, Mr. Hoyt." Maura smiled politely at the prisoner.

"Ah, you have to be Doctor Isles." Hoyt tightened his jaw.

"Very good." Maura gave a patronising smile, happy to see the man grinding his teeth at being talked down to.

"You must be very proud of yourself. That's a play I didn't see." Charles cracked his neck to the side.

"Yes, I believe that was the idea." The blonde looked up at the masked face of the lead agent and they both shared a chuckle.

"So, what made you finally want to meet me? Was it Jane?" Hoyt smirked and shuddered at the mention of her name.

"Mr. Hoyt." Maura ignored the man's poor attempt to agitate her.

"I usually ask people to address me as '_Doctor'_" Hoyt nodded.

"I nearly completed medical school." The murderer smiled at his achievement.

"Unfortunately '_nearly' _doesn't certify you as a doctor." The honey blonde sat forward.

"I should know." The doctor looked into dark eyes with a grin and saw a hint of anger hidden away.

"However I assume that's why you're so precise when you sever the carotid arteries of your victims." It wasn't a question.

"You read my file." Hoyt chuckled.

"I did." Maura nodded, not long after arriving at the station when she discussed with Cavanaugh and Vince that it would be safer to bring Hoyt into their custody, therefore allowing her to speak to him, convincing the men it was for research she headed into the basement and found his file and read each detail down from his failed career as a med student due to fondling a corpse up to his last known victim, Melissa Green.

"Well, I've always been quite adept with a scalpel." Hoyt smirked proudly.

"Where is Emily Stern's body?" The medical examiner asked only for the man to chuckle.

"Hold him down in that chair." Maura looked up to the agents who nodded and held the man down on either side of him.

The blonde slowly pulled a scalpel from her hand bag, not entirely sure why she had packed it but when she noticed it, she was glad she had brought it. She wanted Hoyt to know how it felt for someone to be waving a scalpel in his face while he sat helplessly tied down with no one to help him. Maura brushed the wrinkles from her skirt as she made her way over to the man, her scalpel at the ready, the doctor didn't miss the way the agents eyes went wide, wondering what she was going to do.

"Are you going to show me your technique?" Hoyt chuckled but Maura could see the fear in his eyes when the blonde stared down at the man who had ruined her ex-lover's life, slowly undoing the buttons on his jumpsuit before she finally broke eye contact and sliced the inner fabric apart.

"Ah, I thought I saw something." Maura smiled as she pulled out a photo only to feel her heart drop to see a recent photo of Jane standing outside her apartment in nothing but her pyjama bottoms and a tank top. Suddenly the blonde realised the only way Hoyt could have gotten a recent photo of the brunette was if he had someone on the inside of the prison.

"Very good Doctor Isles." Hoyt looked up into her hazel green eyes knowing what was going through her head. The blonde looked from the photo to the man to see him grinning, showing off his vile yellow teeth.

* * *

After storming out of her bosses' office that afternoon, Jane went to grab a coffee and sat down to calm herself, thinking of a way to convince Sean to let her back on this case, she couldn't sit around and do nothing, it wasn't in her nature. A good hour had passed before Jane gave up knowing she had to turn to her mentor for help, even if it meant putting her job at risk, not to mention Korsak's neck on the line but like she continued to say, even if nobody listened, she knew Charles Hoyt better than anybody and knew she would be valuable working this case.

"Rizzoli, I can't! Cavanaugh ordered me to keep you out of it!" Vince snapped as the Italian rolled in her chair over to his desk knowing he was working the Stern case.

"Come on! This is torture not being able to help, Vince." Jane whined as she eyed the man and the beige folder on his desk.

"I won't do anything I promise, okay? Please?" Jane begged but the man shook his head and placed his hand down over the file. Jane scoffed as she turned to roll away; she noticed the photo that made her career a nationwide mockery hidden away under the paper and files. The brunette felt her chest tighten when she looked at the photo that had been leaked and posted all over the news the night she was attacked. The Italian swore she could still feel the Phantom pain in her hands.

"It was my fault. I should've been there." Korsak tightened his grip on the pen in his hand.

"You didn't know, and I shouldn't have gone alone." Jane whispered.

"You went alone because I made it hard to ask. It's on me." Vince shook his head.

"Don't you dare say that, all right? You saved my life!" Jane reached out for the man only for him to pull away.

"So, why aren't we partners anymore?" The grey haired man snapped.

"Because you saw me like that." The Italian shook her head.

"So what?! It didn't change anything!" The middle aged man yelled.

"Yes, it did. How could you possibly think that I have your back? How could you go into a dangerous situation with me as your partner after seeing me this, this, _this_ broken?" Jane threw down the picture.

"Now, you listen to me." Korsak moved over to Jane and took her hands.

"He didn't break you. No one can break Jane Rizzoli unless you let 'em." Vince smiled as he looked down at the brunette's scars, wishing he could take back everything he did all those years ago. Jane wondered for a minute if he'd been talking to Maura but shook the thought of out her head. The man was so old school when he was paired with a female rookie, he was such a hard ass, thinking he was teaching the young girl a lesson on how to be a good detective but the minute he got back to the station all those years ago, Korsak knew something was wrong. When he entered that basement and found Jane pinned down to the floor with scalpels through both hands and that monster hovering over her, he never, ever forgave himself for the damage he helped inflict on an innocent kid.

* * *

**"**I'm assuming it's for your research." Hoyt shrugged.

"You assume correctly." Maura smiled as she turned on the camera.

"Facial action coding you think you're gonna dissect my facial expressions?" Hoyt smirked knowing the game the blonde was playing. Maura continued to keep the smile on her face as she pushed two photos towards Hoyt, one a photo of James Stern's dead body and the other the missing person's photo of Emily that had been plastered all over the news since she went missing.

"Ah, yes." Charles licked his lips at the images.

"Where is Emily Stern?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, not far, no." Hoyt shook his head.

"You know, she cried when I slit her husband's throat." The serial killer stared at Maura hoping for a reaction but the blonde didn't even blink.

"But why now? Why has whoever is working for you pulled James Stern's body out of cold storage now?" Maura asked as she crossed her hands again.

"What's this?" Hoyt asked as he pulled a face.

"Anger." The blonde decided to play his game, hoping to get something in return.

"And this?" The older man asked as he frowned.

"Empathy. Something you don't feel." Maura sat back in her chair but continued to make eye contact with the man.

"I can mimic any emotion, doctor. Pretty good, huh?" Hoyt chuckled.

"Will you tell me where Emily Stern's body is?" The medical examiner repeated.

"No. But it's not far." The man nodded.

"Will you tell me if you plan to hurt Jane?" Maura whispered, not even sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, I do. I plan to kill her. Psychically kill her and keep her alive until I get out of here and finish her with my hands." Hoyt's face turned into a vicious grin.

"I want to feel her blood covering my hands. I do." The man shrugged, his chains clanking against the metal table.

"You'll never get out of here." Maura smirked.

"Oh, yes, I will. And when I do..." Charles trailed off with a shudder.

"Over my dead body." The blonde spat unable to control her emotion any longer.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Hoyt licked his lips.

"But don't worry, doctor. I'm not gonna kill you. No." The murderer shook his head.

"Rape you! Maybe." The psychopath launched forward with all his body weight, knocking the table forward slightly until the surrounding agents grabbed his shoulders and held him back. However, the grin that marred his face dropped when he realised the doctor hadn't even flinched, she remained sitting back in her chair, that patronising smile sitting on her face.

"But kill you? No." Hoyt shrugged.

"You're clearly trying to frighten me." Maura grinned.

"I am." Charles Hoyt chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Maura sat forward and stared into his dark eyes.

"I know." Hoyt nodded.

"It's because you're like me." That smug grin reappeared and the blonde let out a small laugh.

"We are nothing alike." Maura stood, tired of these games.

"Oh yes we are. We've both put Jane through agonising pain just so we could have our way with her." Hoyt whispered.

"W-what?" The doctor's voice fell and her whole body stiffened.

"Only you got to finish, I never did." Charles spat and watched as the younger woman walked back over to the table.

"Tell me Doctor, what do you think Jane would say if she realised those hands of yours, those hands that have touched her, held her, felt her, those hands that have been inside of her wield a scalpel almost as good as I do." Charles smirked when the blonde collapsed back in her chair, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open when she realised he knew.

"H-how-how did-"

"I didn't, but the look on your face just confirmed my suspicions." Hoyt laughed, knowing he'd entrapped the woman and this time, he had the upper hand.

"When I heard BPD had a new Chief Medical Examiner that clashed with Detective Rizzoli, I had to find out everything. I mean, we both know Jane falls for beautiful women." Charles shrugged.

"I know you worked in a school but not just any old school, no…" Hoyt trailed off, letting Maura know he knew more than she thought.

"You worked at Boston High School around the same time Jane would have been in her…senior year was it?" Charles grinned when the blonde's face turned pale.

"I may not be a certified doctor but I'm a genius, just like you…it didn't take me long to put the pieces together." Charles sat back in his chair.

"We are so alike, no matter what we go through, we always find our way back to Jane." Hoyt smirked.

"Many call this obsession." Hoyt shrugged.

"I call it love." The older man chuckled.

"You're sick, you don't love Jane!" Maura yelled.

"You'd love to kill her!" The doctor stood her chair falling backwards and hitting the floor with a bang.

"And you'd love to fuck her!" Charles laughed as he watched the blonde grab her bag and head for the exit.

"I'm done talking with this psychopath." Maura growled as she turned the door handle.

"Do not take your eyes off of him!" The medical examiner looked to each and every agent in the room.

"He makes one wrong move, sedate him." The blonde held out a syringe with a clear liquid in it and handed it to the lead agent.

"Ten years is a very long time…" The monster trailed off.

"As Jane knows, scars heal but they can still hurt." Hoyt whispered into the room.

"It was nice to finally meet you Doctor Isles." Charles Hoyt muttered despite his back being to the blonde.

* * *

"Hey. Why'd Cavanaugh agree to let us move Hoyt here?" Frost whispered as he glanced around the café.

"Doctor Isles and I convinced him it was safer for Jane if we moved Hoyt into our lock down. Federal prison's too porous. Can't even keep out dope and weapons. Hell, Hoyt was able to get a picture of Jane." Korsak scoffed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jane's gonna want to talk to Hoyt." Frost shook his head.

"I can't stop her. And neither can you." Vince pointed at the young man.

"Don't you even think about talking to Cavanaugh." Korsaksnapped already knowing what was going through the younger man's head.

"But Cavanaugh kicked her off of the case, what are we supposed to do when she finds out Ho-"

"Why is there a federal prison van here?" Jane asked as she strode into the café looking flustered and worried.

"W-what?" Frost looked at the older man.

"He's here isn't he?" Jane directed the question at Korsak.

"Rizzoli." Vince tried.

"I knew it." Jane shook her head.

"I want to talk to him." The detective snapped.

"You can't righ-"

"Bullshit. If I wanna talk to him, I'll talk to him. Cavanaugh isn't gonna stop me and you sure as hell aren't." The Italian barked.

"You can't right now." Vince avoided eye contact.

"Why the hell not?" Jane placed a hand on her hip and continued to stare at her old partner waiting for an explanation but Korsak avoided eye contact and sipped his coffee.

"Doctor Is-"

"Frost." Korsak barked cutting across and shaking his head knowing the man had ruined it.

"What?" Jane stared at her partner.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The Italian's heart was in her mouth, praying it wasn't what she thought.

"Damn it Frost." Korsak hissed.

"Doctor Isles is in one of the interrogation rooms with Hoyt." Vince pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jane whispered, grabbing her phone.

"Yeah." Korsak nodded.

"I don't fucking believe it! Why didn't you tell me?" Jane spat when the blonde's phone went to voice mail.

"The Doc asked us not to, she said she had to do this on her own." Vince stood from his chair.

"You left her on her own?" The Italian yelled, not caring the way everyone stared in the station.

"What do you take me for?" Vince snapped.

"She has a group of federal agents in there with her, I made sure they cuffed and chained him before I left her to it." Korsak shrugged, remembering as he watched from behind the one way window.

"Damn it Maura!" Jane yelled.

"If he's laid a finger on her I'm gonna kill him!" The brunette ran out of the café, Frost hot on her heels with Vince trailing behind as they all took the stairs, making their way up to the interrogation rooms hoping to stop the Italian before she did something that could jeopardise Hoyt's trial.

* * *

"What room is she in?" Jane asked as she pushed open the staircase exit, the door slamming against the wall.

"Jane, just stop for a second and think!" Frost tried but the Italian shrugged him off, continuing down the hall, her boots clomping along the floor.

"You can't go storming in there, you know it could give Hoyt's attorney something to use in court! Do you want him to have a chance to get out?" Barry snapped as he walked in front of the brunette blocking her path.

"Frost, I know you're trying to help, I know you all are." Jane voice softened as she looked over his shoulder at Korsak who finally caught up with the younger detectives.

"But there's no way in hell I'm letting Maura stay in the same room with him any longer, he's too dangerous." The Italian patted Frost on the shoulder when he sighed and nodded to interrogation room three. Jane glanced towards the door and her body trembled in fear, she knew how manipulative Hoyt could be and she really hoped Maura didn't get sucked into his mind games. Just as Jane took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself, she heard a set of heels and caught a flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye.

"Maura!" Jane felt relief floor her body as she darted for the blonde dressed in her lab coat and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Jane, honey as much as I appreciate how affectionate you can be, you're creasing my coat." Maura mumbled into the shoulder of the detective.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" The Italian asked as she pulled back from the embrace, her hands sitting on Maura's shoulders.

"Jane I-"

"If he so much as breathed on you, I'll kill him, I wil-"

"Jane, calm down. I'm fine." Maura smiled at the younger woman who continued to inspect every inch of her.

"Look at me." Maura took Jane's roaming hands.

"I'm fine." The doctor forced Jane to look into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine." The blonde repeated and squeezed Jane's hands for emphasis.

"You sure?" Jane whispered.

"Positive." Maura cupped Jane's cheek and ran her thumb along her chin.

"Then what the hell were you thinking?" Jane pushed Maura's hands from her face.

"Excu-"

"What the hell was going through your mind when you went into that room huh?" Jane growled.

"You don't know him like I do! He could have hurt you! Or worse, killed you!" The brunette struggled to control her temper.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Ja-"

"Dramatic? Are you fucking serious? After everything I told you this morning and you think the possibility of Hoyt killing you is dramatic?" The Italian's voice rose higher and higher, she could practically feel the blood pumping through her body, her heart beating so loud she almost missed Frost's words to calm down.

"Sweetie, I appreciate you worrying about me but I can look after myself. I had a theory and Lieutenant Cavanaugh allowed me to talk to Hoyt to follow it through, it's called Facial ac-"

"I don't give a shit what it's called Maura. You have no idea what you've done by going in that room." Jane shook her head.

"Just listen to me Jane." Maura snapped

"I had a theory; I thought if I recorded him while I spoke to him and asked him questions regarding the whereabouts of Emily stern it would help me pick out when he was lying by looking at his facial reactions." Maura explained.

"And has it?" Jane pulled a face.

"Well, I've not looked over the footage yet but…" Maur trailed off.

"But?" The brunette gritted her teeth.

"He was aware I was using Facial action coding to pick out his lies." The blonde looked down.

"You've put yourself and your whole family at risk by going in that room with him. He probably knows we are more than work colleagues and now you've made yourself a target to whoever is out there working for him." The younger detective sighed.

"Oh no, he's made it clear you are his target, hence why you are off this case!" Maura shook her head.

"But I can officially say despite speculating it was his M.O., Charles Hoyt has confirmed the death of James Stern and the whereabouts of Emily is his doing." The blonde looked over at Korsak and Frost.

"Oh I'm gonna talk to that bastard." Jane spat as she headed for the room.

"Ja-"

"Don't bother doc, when Rizzoli's mind is made up, there's no stopping her." Korsak sighed as he watched the younger detective barge into the room.

"Where's Emily Stern's body you son of a bitch!" Jane yelled as she slammed her hands down on the desk, looking deep into the eyes of her monster.

"Jane." Hoyt grinned.

"Answer me." Jane spat.

"You seem very frustrated. You're not supposed to be here or even on this case are you?" Charles chuckled, his eyes never leaving Jane's.

"Hmm? It might jeopardize your ability to convict me of all those murders." Hoyt pouted playfully before his eyes found the blonde doctor entering the room and approaching Jane.

"Oh, you're gonna die in prison. That's enough for me." Jane loosened her clenched jaw when she felt Maura's soothing touch on her back.

"Oh. Well, can I go back to my quiet, little cell, then?" The murderer shrugged.

"Yeah, just as soon as we find your friend; until then, we're gonna keep you here so you two can't communicate." The Italian hissed.

"It's too late, Jane." Hoyt grinned.

"Oh, Shut up." The brunette rubbed her temple and turned towards Maura.

"Show me your hands and I might play along." Hoyt smirked. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jane don't." Maura whispered but it was useless, Jane turned back towards Hoyt and held out her hands.

"Oh, I do like to appreciate my work." Charles licked his lips as he stared at the scars, remembering how it felt plunging those scalpels into the brunette's hands while she struggled and struggled underneath him.

"All those women that you tortured and killed." Jane shook her head.

"Why? W-what made you go after them?" The Italian's voice was harsh with emotion.

"Bad luck?" Hoyt shrugged.

"Was that with me, too? Huh?" Jane lunged forward and grabbed the man's jumpsuit, pulling him over the table, as far as the chain would allow.

"Was it my bad luck?! Is that why you came after me?!" The brunette yelled.

"Jane-" Maura placed her hand on the Italian's shoulder, pulling her back.

"No, I-I want to know! I want to know." Jane brushed the woman off.

"You get to a point where you're not afraid anymore." The detective mumbled.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Jane barked at the man, their faces so close they were almost touching.

"I want to know! Why did you come after me?!" The detective yelled until Maura used all her strength and pulled her back, freeing the prisoner.

"I love it when you're angry." Hoyt laughed.

"I'm gonna love it when you're dead." Jane shook her head and turned for the door.

"Why you?" Hoyt asked, drawing her back in.

"Every good boxer fights a worthy opponent, or the win is meaningless." Charles said.

"And you Jane, are the only worthy opponent that I have ever had." Hoyt shrugged, as if that was a good enough reason for murdering people.

"That was, until I met Doctor Isles here." Charles chuckled as he watched the Italian's eyes go wide.

"I think she'd make a worthy opponent." Hoyt eyed the blonde.

"Then again, I think you two would make the perfect couple to torture." Hoyt pulled against his chains.

"Tell me Jane, how would you feel if I raped her over and over-

"Shut up!" The Italian screamed.

"While you lay pinned to the floor, helpless, unable to move as I slit her throat." The older man chuckled.

"You son of a bitch." Jane barked her hand going to her holster, attempting to free her gun until both Korsak and Frost grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Jane begged as she kicked and struggled against both men.

"Oh I can't wait to force my way inside her, tell me Jane is she good?" Hoyt continued, loving the reaction it provoked in Jane.

"Is she hot and tight like I'd imagine?" Hoyt licked his lips and the blonde shuddered.

"Get this animal back to his cage." Korsak yelled at the federal agents who stood back doing nothing as he dragged the detective out of the room and into the safety of the corridor.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do." Jane growled when both men finally released her.

"No you're not. He's gonna get convicted of all those murders and he's going to rot in a cell." Vince snapped.

"Not if I get my hands on him." Jane smacked her hands on the nearby wall, her temper at a boiling point.

"Jane." Maura's soft voice rang out as she carefully approached the furious woman.

"Sweetie, calm down." The blonde grabbed Jane's fidgeting hands and forced her to stay still.

"Calm down." Maura whispered her hands rubbing soothing circles over her scars.

"Charles Hoyt is in our custody for the time being, he isn't going anywhere. I looked over his case file and believe me there's too much forensic evidence for a jury to even doubt he killed all those couples." The doctor looked into Jane's dark eyes and watched as she slowly calmed down.

"He's playing mind games with you, pushing your buttons knowing you'll lose your temper. Please just ignore him, don't believe anything he says..." The blonde whispered.

"Remember what I said…" Maura trailed off.

"No one can…" The medical examiner smiled as she leaned closer to the brunette.

"No one can break Jane Rizzoli." Jane mumbled.

"Not even Charles Hoyt." Maura whispered as she leaned on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on the detective's cheek. Jane blushed when Maura kissed her, catching Frost's smiling dark eyes behind the older woman.

"Rizzoli what the hell just happened?" The lieutenant yelled as he walked down the corridor, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his face red in anger.

"Sir I-"

"No, you know what, I don't want to hear it." Cavanaugh scoffed.

"You better go home Rizzoli. I don't want to see your face in this station until this case is solved." Sean yelled.

"And that's an order." The middle aged man clenched his jaw.

"Sir, I'm neede-"

"One more word comes out of your mouth and I won't hesitate to take your badge." Sean stared at the brunette, waiting for her to test him but Jane simply rolled her eyes.

"I'll text you later." Jane whispered to the blonde as she headed for the elevator.

"Frost, get a unit on Rizzoli's apartment. I want an officer inside that apartment block at all times." Sean growled.

"Yes sir." Frost nodded as he pulled his cell out.

"Doctor Isles you better find something in that '_research'_ of yours because if I've had a prisoner moved into our custody just for one of my detectives to assault him it'll be on your head." The lieutenant struggled to control his temper.

"And Vince…" Sean trailed off as he looked to his old friend.

"Get your damn team under control." With that the older man walked away knowing the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting in his drawer was about to come out to settle his nerves.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter! I always thought this episode had more potential, especially with Hoyt and Maura interacting!

Also, I'll be taking it in turns to update this story and 'T_he Fiancé or the Best Friend?_' every week. If you've not read it check it out!


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

"Ian, have you seen my diamond earrings?" Maura shouted as she passed the en-suite where her husband was patting his neck and cheeks with cologne.

"Which ones?" The Australian gritted his teeth from the slight stinging on his freshly shaven jaw.

"The ones you bought me for our anniversary last year." Maura replied as she rooted through her jewellery box.

"Shit." Ian mumbled as he struggled to recall the gift. Maura placed a hand on her hip when she waited for a reply, annoyed her husband didn't remember the gift he'd '_chosen especially for her'_.

"Wait, the Dior ones?" The man asked, smiling at his reflection in the mirror.

"Dior?" Maura furrowed her brows

"You've never bought me anything from Dior." The doctor pulled a face and Ian cringed, thankful his wife was in the other room.

"You wear so many different designers it's hard to keep up." Ian chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." Maura brushed him off and continued searching the drawers for her beloved earrings.

"Besides, these are Chanel." The doctor huffed as she closed the dresser drawer.

"Are you almost ready? The limo is coming to pick us up in a half hour." Ian asked as he did up his tie, admiring himself in his tux.

"Half an hour?" Maura gasped.

"Yes, I told you we needed to be there by eight." Ian shrugged walking out of the bathroom.

"You said you were going to be '_fashionably late'_" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Well I changed my mind." Ian smirked.

"How do I look?" The Australian asked as he brushed down the shoulders of his black tuxedo.

"So handsome." Maura giggled, deciding she could go without earrings, since her hair was down.

"I should think so." The brunette winked. The doctor smiled and did a little twirl of her brand new blue dress, waiting for her husband to make a comment.

"I'm going to have a drink downstairs, please be on time darling." Ian leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek as he strapped on his Rolex and headed out of the room, not even noticing the way Maura's shoulders slumped in disappointment when he didn't even noticed the dress she'd bought special for tonight.

* * *

"Jesus, I'm coming Frankie!" Jane yelled through her apartment, pulling up her sweat pants.

"How'd you know it was me?" The younger Italian asked when his sister finally opened her door.

"Who else would try to break down my damn door when I don't answer on the first knock?" Jane snapped as she stepped aside to let her little brother in.

"With everything going on I was worried when you didn't answer." The middle Rizzoli shrugged.

"I was taking a leak." The detective scoffed.

"You sure about that?" Jane's brother teased.

"Shut up." Jane punched his bicep.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The brunette asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I am." Frankie held out his arms, looking down at his uniform.

"Really?" Jane huffed.

"Yeah, Cavanaugh wants a unit outside your apartment at all times." Frankie shrugged as he looked in between the blinds at the street below.

"I know that, I've had rookie after rookie using my toilet these past few days." The Italian laughed.

"But seriously, sending my own brother?" Jane shook her head.

"Not just me, Clark is in the squad car, besides, it was my turn; we made a rota in the break room." Frankie smirked when Jane rolled her eyes.

"You hear anything on the Stern case?" The older sibling asked.

"Nah, Frost and Korsak have kept me out of it. They know even if I swear I won't tell you, you'll somehow get it out of me." The younger man chuckled.

"What about Doctor Isles? You tried asking her?" Frankie hesitated, waiting for his sister's reaction at the mention of the good doctor.

"No, she's out tonight." Jane shrugged, playing with her hands.

"Oh, anywhere interesting?" Frankie asked.

"She's gone to a benefit to support Mr. Perfect." Jane scoffed.

"Mr. Perfect?" The officer asked with a small smile at his sister's jealousy.

"Her husband, he works for a charity." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Huh, he sounds like a stand up guy." Frankie took a seat on a breakfast stool.

"He's a douche bag." The Italian said all too quickly.

"Met him have you?" The middle sibling chewed his lip.

"Once or twice." The brunette muttered.

"He's an arrogant, stuck up, smug bastard." Jane chuckled with a dry laugh.

"Maura can do so much better than him." The Italian whispered, continuing to fidget with her hands.

"She deserves so much better than him." Jane sighed, only remembering her brother was in the room when he cleared his throat.

"If he's as much of a dick as you say he is, it won't take the doc long to realise what he is." Frankie said with a small smile.

"One day she'll wake up and see what's right in front of her." The other Italian said with a smile.

"What's right in front of her?" Jane turned giving her brother a questioning look.

"It was a figure of speech." Frankie shrugged, hiding a smirk.

"Do you believe in fate Frankie?" Jane almost whispered as she continued cracking her knuckles.

"Fate?" Frankie furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, you know, '_what's meant to be, will be?_' That kind of thing?" Jane chewed her nails as she looked sheepishly at her brother.

"I think…." Frankie trailed off as he began to think about it.

"I think everything happens for a reason." The younger man nodded.

"But those reasons aren't always good." Frankie looked into similar brown orbs and saw confusion in his sister's eyes.

"But sometimes those reasons aren't always bad." The middle sibling smiled and Jane nodded, thinking about her brothers words.

"You on your period Janie?" Frankie teased, hoping to lighten his sister's deep mood.

"Screw you." Jane chuckled.

"I'm so tired; I think this entire thing with Hoyt coming back is making me re-evaluate my life." The brunette brushed it off.

"Well, you've got me to cheer you up for the next three hours." Frankie laughed as he opened the fridge.

"Oh goodie." Jane mocked.

* * *

"There are a lot of people here." Maura gasped as she looked around the room crammed with people, she and Ian had arrived more than an hour ago and decided to hide out in the corner of the room, just until the open bar calmed down.

"Yeah, hey look there's Tony-"

"The man you spent most of your time in Africa with?" The blonde asked as she eyed up the older man, a thick beard covering every inch of his chin, both grey and white running through it.

"Yeah, he basically taught me how to survive in a tent." Ian chuckled as he glanced around the room.

"Oh, look!" The Australian smirked when he spotted her.

"That's Mrs. Mason, from Human Resources." Ian whispered in Maura's ear as she looked to the left where she spotted a small, plump woman in a purple dress that was far too tight around her bust, her hair pinned up, perfectly straight with pink lipstick staining her mouth and a stern look gracing her face as she stared at every single person, no doubt listening out for an inappropriate conversation.

"She constantly has a stick up her ass." The Australian chuckled.

"You're awful." Maura slapped her husband's chest.

"Want a drink?" Ian asked as he looked towards the slightly calmer bar.

"Definitely." Maura sighed, her feet where beginning to hurt in her new heels and the night had barely started.

"How about I grab us a drink and you wait here?" The Australian suggested, seeing the defeated look on Maura's face.

"That would be wonderful." Maura smiled and pecked her husband's dry lips.

Maura smiled as she watched her husband walk away before she glanced around the room and looked at all the people attending the event, mostly work colleagues of Ian's and some contributors but all dressed so smart. Black tuxedos filled the room, everywhere you looked you could see either a tie or a bow tie hanging from a man's neck or tall heels and shapely dresses gracing all the different women. The honey blonde couldn't remember the last time she'd been to anything as formal as tonight and suddenly she remembered exactly why. Maura hated being in a room full of sweaty, drunk, stuck up people throwing money around like there was no tomorrow forgetting they were here to support a charity that could barely afford aid for Africa. These were the kind of people who insisted on paying hundreds of dollars on rounds of drinks despite the bar being an open bar.

"Darling, I'd like you to meet someone." Ian's voice brought Maura out of her trance and she looked to see a tall, handsome man with dark skin and short black hair wearing a tux much like her husband's.

"This is Henry James; he's on the board of directors." Maura hid a confused look when her husband put on his fake smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Faulkner." Henry's voice was deep, much deeper than the blonde was expecting, reminding her of someone else she knew with a deep, husky voice.

"Oh please, call me Maura." The doctor smiled when the middle aged man kissed her hand.

"Maura." Henry smiled as he tested the name.

"This Aussie has told me all about you." James smirked.

"All good I hope?" Maura glanced towards her husband with a raised eyebrow as she took the wine he handed her.

"Of course." Henry laughed as he sipped his champagne.

"I don't know what I would have done over the years without this man." Henry slapped Ian on his back.

"I'm glad his time away from home was put to good use for someone." Maura mumbled under her breath.

"Ahem, well yes." The tall man hid a smirk behind his glass, whereas Ian glared at his wife.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Ian whispered as the other man turned to swap his empty glass with a fresh one from a passing waiter.

"Did I not just say he was on the Board of Directors?" The brunette growled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Jesus, do you ever listen to a thing I say? He's my damn boss." Ian spat in his wife's ear before turning back towards the other man.

"So, Ian tells me you're a doctor?" Henry asked sipping a fresh glass.

"Yes, a Medical Examiner actually." Maura smiled.

"What an interesting career choice." The black haired man smiled.

"Well, I believe in-"

"Sir!" A voice interrupted the blonde.

"Vanessa please, you've been working for me long enough, call me Henry." Henry turned towards the stranger with a smile.

"Sorry si-Henry, I just wanted to let you know I managed to spare one of the waiters to go and pick up another ten cases of champagne, the sound system and microphones should be working now and I had one of the chefs prepare a vegetarian course for the couple on table nine." A young woman in her early twenties rambled before finally taking a breath.

"That's fantastic, any other problems?" Henry grinned and patted her arm.

"No, nothing, I sorted out everything." Vanessa sighed happily.

"Well then, have a drink." The young girl smiled as she took the offered glass from her boss and turned only then noticing the other two people next to them.

"Ian?" Vanessa nearly choked on her drink when she spotted the man.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight?" Maura looked to see a young woman, much younger than herself staring at her husband with a huge smile on her shapely face. The blonde couldn't help but inspect the woman who seemed smitten with her husband; she was tall, a good two inches taller than herself, but a tad smaller than Ian, although one inch was probably due to the sexy black peep toe heels attached to her feet. She had long brown hair almost touching her backside that had been pushed back out of her face and held with a small clip giving off a natural wavy look to it. Maura had to admit she was beautiful, her face was clear, spot free with a light foundation, black eye shadow, red lips and a pink blush gently applied to her high cheek bones. Vanessa was very thin with barely any curves but extremely long legs, one sticking out of the side slit in her red dress matching her lip stick.

"I changed my mind." Ian shrugged as he barely looked at the woman and stepped closer to the blonde. Maura furrowed her brows when the other woman looked at her with a filthy look.

"Oh, sorry. Maura, this is Vanessa King my PA." Henry smiled between both women before glancing at Ian, waiting for him to introduce his wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Maura smiled and held out her hand.

"This is Maura, my wife." Ian mumbled, ignoring the lump in his throat as three pairs of eyes stared at him, one with curiosity, and another in shock and the third confusion.

"Y-your w-wife?" Vanessa stuttered and glanced at Ian, her hand falling limp in the blonde's grip.

"Is there a problem?" The doctor asked as she pulled back her hand.

"N-no." Vanessa whispered.

"No, I apologize. I have a lot going on in my mind right now, I want to make sure tonight is perfect." The brunette cleared her throat and smiled.

"Ian never mentioned his wife was so…so gorgeous." Vanessa looked Maura up and down.

"T-thank you." Maura smiled hesitantly, this woman was odd.

"I can agree on that." Henry pitched in.

"She's more than just a gorgeous face." Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around Maura's waist.

"Clearly, how many dumb doctors do you know?" Henry laughed at his own joke.

"A Doctor?" Vanessa's eyebrows were sitting in her hairline.

"Yes." Maura nodded.

"Huh." The young woman scoffed behind her glass.

"Ian said you were in medicine. He never mentioned you were a doctor." The young brunette's eyes bore into the Australian and Maura could feel the tension between the two.

"Medicine really?" Maura laughed.

"Well, I don't think Ian's ever really agreed with my line of work as a medical examiner." The blonde chuckled and sipped her wine.

"You don't say." Vanessa mumbled. Maura furrowed her brows at the woman's behaviour but decided to brush it off.

"Well, you two may look and sound like the perfect couple with the perfect marriage but I wouldn't go there again not if you paid me a million bucks." Henry laughed.

"Oh, are you married?" Maura asked, deciding a change of subject might dial down some of the tension in the room. The blonde couldn't decide if the looks the young woman was giving her from the corner of her eye was because of her successful career and wealthy lifestyle or if it was because of the arm around her waist.

"For twenty years and I had it all, gorgeous wife, healthy kids, steady career, had money to put food on the table. I came home from work early one day and found my wife in bed with my best friend." Ian's boss sighed.

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" Maura gasped.

"I could have forgiven her but he was my best friend, the godfather to my children. I ended it then and there and made damn sure that bitch didn't get a penny of my money." Henry smirked.

"Cheating, it's an awful thing, can ruin a person." Ian mumbled and Maura didn't miss the indirect comment.

"That's true." Maura agreed.

"But time can heal things." The blonde spat as she stepped away from her husband, releasing his hold on her.

"What about you Vanessa?" Maura asked noticing the woman was awfully quiet on the subject.

"Not married, never been married and I don't think I ever want to get married." The brunette shrugged.

"I think that suits everyone." The dark haired man laughed and winked at the younger woman.

"Well, I hate to be rude but I should really be making sure that everything is running smoothly in the kitchen." Vanessa smiled and placed her empty glass on the tray of a nearby waiter hoping to avoid any more questions.

"Oh come on, take a break, you've earned it." Henry pouted.

"I can take a break tomorrow. You asked me to arrange everything tonight and I want to make sure everything is perfect sir." The personal assistant's tone turned professional as she straightened out her dress.

"I suppose you're right, we should really be mingling if we want those donations." Henry cleared his throat and looked to Ian.

"It was lovely to meet you Maura." Vanessa smiled at the woman.

"Likewise." The blonde nodded.

"I will find you later sir." The brunette glanced at her boss.

"Please do." Henry winked.

"Ian, I'll see you on Monday." Vanessa didn't even bother looking at Ian as she placed in an ear piece and turned on her phone, disappearing into the crowd.

"What was all that about?" Maura furrowed her brows and stared at her husband wanting an answer for the girl's unusual behaviour.

"I-I-"

"Please don't take Vanessa's attitude to heart; she's like that with everyone she doesn't know. Especially women, I think she struggles to get along with a lot of women for whatever reason. She's much suited to the men, we have a good laugh with her and she's a hard worker, just a little difficult to understand at times." The dark haired man explained.

"Hmm." Maura mumbled and took another sip of her drink**.**

"Right Faulkner, I think it's time we get some donations." Henry bumped the man's shoulder and laughed.

* * *

"Frankie, stop pacing and just go home." Jane huffed as the sound of her brother's constant footsteps around her living room floor were disturbing her from the TV.

"I'm not leaving you until the next unit gets here." Frankie mumbled checking his watch for the tenth time in five minutes. Jane rolled her eyes; whatever officer was relieving Frankie was fifteen minutes late and Jane knew her brother was itching to get home.

"You're already late as it is, just go home, you know Emmy's gonna be waiting up for you to read the next chapter." Jane smiled; her niece had recently started brining books home from school. Emmy and Frankie would get tucked up in bed and read a chapter a night, spending as much time with his daughter as possible.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer Frankie." The Italian nodded.

"You sure?" The middle Rizzoli chewed on his nails.

"Positive. Go now and you can be home before half past." Jane grinned when her brother gave in.

"You promise to call me if anything remotely strange happens?" Frankie asked.

"Promise." Jane smiled and accepted the small kiss placed on her head.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning." The younger man said as he headed for the door.

"Not too early asshole." Jane smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Night Janie. Make sure to lock the door." Frankie yelled before shutting the door.

Jane rolled her eyes; she often wondered who the older sibling was at times. The brunette sighed as she stood from the couch and went to lock her door. Just as the Italian turned the latch, there was a gentle knock on the door and instantly, Jane grabbed her gun from the side table. Jane took a deep breath to calm herself before glancing out of the peep hole to see the female officer standing there. The brunette didn't even hide the sigh of relief she let out before she opened the door.

"Err, hey?" Jane hesitated, unable to recall the name of the brunette officer standing at her door.

"Detective Rizzoli?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah?" Jane furrowed her brows; she really couldn't place the woman standing in front of her but her face seemed surprisingly familiar.

"Hey, I was assigned to this post for the night." The woman smiled.

"Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know." Jane smiled as she toyed with the chain on the door.

"What was your name again?" The detective asked.

"Erm, Lola. Lola Thompson." Jane missed how the girl hesitated; too busy trying to remember where she'd seen her before.

"Thompson?" Jane mumbled.

"Is there a problem detective?" Officer Thompson asked as she eyed the gun in the brunette's hand.

"God, I'm so sorry, you're going to think I'm such an ass." The Italian laughed knowing she had to come clean.

"Here, come on in." Jane shook her head as she opened the door, letting the woman inside.

"I really can't place you but I seem to know your face." The detective chewed her lip as she put down her gun on the table by the door.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm new to Homicide; I asked for a new sector and transferred from the drugs unit." Lola explained as she toyed with her hat.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, drugs were good but the same thing over and over. I think homicide is my path." Lola smiled as she watched the Italian walk over to her fridge.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Jane chuckled and pulled out a beer.

"So any plans tonight Detective? Any visitors?" The officer asked as she looked around the apartment.

"I got a Sox game recorded and a case of beer, that's all I need." Jane laughed and turned her back to the woman.

"Sounds interesting." The officer mumbled.

"So, do you know my brother Frankie? He's a uniform for Homicide too." The Italian asked as she popped the top off the bottle.

"No but I know Charles." The woman's voice turned cold.

"Charles?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"I don't know a-"Jane went silent when she turned towards the woman, about to take a well needed swig from her beer only to find a gun pointed at her.

"Charles Hoyt. I'm sure you're familiar with him?" The woman laughed as she cocked the gun. Jane stared down the barrel of the gun and suddenly realised why she knew this woman.

"Emily." Jane whispered as she froze, knowing she'd left her gun on the table by the door.

"Well done detective." Emily spat.

* * *

The night had been nothing but tiring not to mention boring, Maura was truly regretting attending tonight, she'd followed her husband all around the room listening to him making small talk with potential donors and sharing awkward smiles when his persuasive talk about the charity and the families in need had been brushed off. This was the fifth time Maura had excused herself to the restroom only to reapply her perfect make up as an excuse to get away for a few minutes. The honey blonde pursed her lips together, ensuring her lip gloss was perfect before she groaned, knowing she'd been gone for too long. The blonde gave herself a once over in the mirror before she grabbed her hand bag and headed for the door, just as Maura went to grab the handle, the door swung open as she was just able to step back.

"Oh my." Maura mumbled only to find it was Vanessa who was storming into the bathroom looking flustered.

"Oh, sorry." The woman brushed the blonde off.

"Vanessa?" Maura hesitated with a grin; the other woman clearly didn't even notice it was her.

"Maura, God, sorry I didn't even realise it was you." The younger woman gave a small laugh.

"Clearly." Maura chuckled.

"Oh, you got a little…" The blonde trailed off and pointed to her own lips when she noticed the bright red lipstick of the younger woman was smudged.

"God, it must have smudged when I drank that shot! You'd think people would tell you. Thank you." Vanessa cringed as she looked at herself in the mirror to see her make up really was all over the place.

"So, did you say you were a secretary?" Maura asked.

"I'm the personal assistant to Henry James." Vanessa mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

"I spend all my time with the Board of Directors. Although Henry kind of runs things with the board and is the spokes person, he can't just get someone on the board, no matter how much he wants Ian. You have to be voted onto the board by the other members so he's given me a number of things to run through with your husband to make him look good. That's why Ian and I know each other so well." The young woman explained as she applied some fresh lip stick.

"Miss King, I only asked your job. I wasn't interrogating you on how you know my husband." Maura furrowed her brows.

"I'm not one of _those_ women." The doctor chuckled.

"Oh God no, I'm sorry if I made you appear that way! I'm just so stressed with tonight and I never seem to get on with any women, I guess I'm just over compensating to cover my own ass." Vanessa laughed and pulled down her dress a little.

"I understand; some women can be very…suspicious when another woman is hovering around their husband. I totally understand you two are work colleagues and nothing more." The doctor smiled and watched the younger girl's face for a reaction.

"Yeah, you damn right about that." The brunette mumbled as she readjusted the bosom of her dress.

"Sorry but I really have to pee." Vanessa laughed as she darted for the stall.

"It was nice talking to you." Maura chuckled and headed for the door.

The blonde had barely stepped out of the restroom when she spotted her husband walking in from the hallway that led to the exit.

"Ian? Where have you been?" Maura asked as her husband looked lost in his own world.

"I went to find the men's room but I got lost. This venues so damn big." Ian laughed awkwardly.

"Hmm, yes it is very spaciou-oh honey look at you." The blonde huffed when she noticed her husband's appearance.

"I wish you would spend more time in the mirror, look at you! Your shirt is hanging out and your collar is a mess." The doctor scoffed as she pulled Ian's shirt collar and placed it back under his tuxedo jacket while he worked on tucking in his shirt. The blonde patted down the collar before she tightened his tux only then noticing the stain on her husband's shirt.

"What is that?" Maura furrowed her brows as she wiped the red mark off his shirt collar.

"What is what?" Ian asked as he fiddled with his cufflinks. Maura stared down at her hand as she rubbed the red wax between her thumb and forefinger, only then remembering her incident in the ladies room did she realise what was on her husband's collar.

"Is that lipst-" The blonde was cut off when her phone rang out from her hand bag. Usually the blonde would have ignored it; if it wasn't for the ringtone she had set especially for Detective Frost.

"Doctor Isles?" Maura answered the call hesitantly, knowing detective Frost calling her at eleven thirty at night couldn't be good.

"Yes, what is it? N-n-is she okay? Thank God, no I'll be right there." Maura gasped into the phone.

"No, I'll grab a cab; I'll be there as soon as possible." The doctor couldn't stop the trembling of her hands as she searched her phone book for a taxi's number.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, completely oblivious to his wife's distress.

"On-one of-of the detectives has been in an incident." Maura struggled to control her breathing.

"An incident?" The Australian asked.

"She's been attacked." The blonde fought back the lump forming in her throat.

"I need to leave." Maura cleared her throat.

"Do you need me to come?" Ian looked at his wife.

"N-no, j-just-I'll be fine, you stay." Maura patted his arm.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be home…" The blonde trailed off.

"Okay, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Ian leaned forward for a kiss but Maura ducked away from him and brought her phone to her ear.

"I need a cab right away."

* * *

"It won't be needing stitches detective but its better if we get it bandaged up." The EMT said as he inspected the wound on Jane's forehead.

"Okay." Jane mumbled as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

The Italian sighed as she looked around her street filled with flashing blue lights and crowds of officers, crime techs and EMTs. Her apartment was now a crime scene and although she had given her statement to Frost who was currently in her condo processing the scene, she still felt like a helpless victim rather than a detective. Jane had been kicking herself ever since Emily pulled the gun out on her, she should have known better than to let someone she didn't know into her apartment even if they were dressed in a BPD uniform. The only good thing that had come out of tonight was the fact Hoyt's accomplice had been stopped and Jane was no longer a target. Just as the detective rubbed her tired, worn out eyes, she heard a car door slam and the sound of clicking heels.

"Jane!" Maura yelled and all but ran in her heels over to the brunette.

"Maur." Jane had never been so happy to see the blonde, without a second's hesitation she dropped the blanket and held out her arms.

"God, I was so worried about you!" The doctor threw herself at the Italian knowing she'd be caught.

"Are you okay?" Maura mumbled into Jane's chest and wrapped her arms round her strong neck.

"I'm fine." Jane whispered and nuzzled her nose in the blonde's hair.

"What happened?" Maura asked as she pulled back from the embrace and led the Italian over to sit on her front steps.

"I found Emily Stern." Jane whispered; just as Maura was about to let out a sigh of relief, the crime techs came down the steps carrying a body bag.

"She killed two officers in the police car outside my apartment and stole one of their uniforms. She knocked on my door and I was stupid enough to let her in." Jane scoffed.

"We made small talk then she pulled a gun on me. She made me put on my own cuffs in the bedroom and started telling me how Hoyt saved her, how she cried when he slit James' throat but they were tears of joy. He'd been beating and raping her for years, she just couldn't find the courage to leave him then when Hoyt killed him, he-he brain washed her Maura. He promised to let her live if she did something for him." Jane rubbed her eyes.

"She thought Hoyt loved her. I tried to tell her he'd brain washed her, th-that he didn't love her but she hit me over the head with the gun to shut me up. I knew she wouldn't listen so-so I told her Hoyt loved me and when she got closer, all riled up to shoot me, I managed to grab the gun and wrestle it from her." The brunette sighed.

"She pulled out a knife and as she came at me, I shot her in the chest." Jane mumbled.

"Oh honey." Maura held Jane's hands in her own.

"She was really messed up and gave me no choice." The detective sighed.

"It was self-defence and don't you ever doubt that." Maura squeezed Jane's hands.

"Yeah." The brunette mumbled and glanced over at Maura only then noticing her blue dress with a low cut top hugging her figure perfectly.

"Whoa, y-you look absolutely stunning Maura." Jane smiled when the blonde blushed.

"I'm glad someone noticed." Maura whispered as she rested her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"I always notice." The Italian looked deep into hazel green eyes and saw desire mixed with fear.

"Tonight made me realise something." Jane edged closer to the blonde.

"What's that?" The doctor whispered and tried not to notice how close the brunette was.

"L-life…" The detective swallowed before she brought out her tongue to wet her bottom lip.

"That life's too short to be dancing around what you want." Jane felt her hands trembling and butterflies in her stomach.

"And what is it that you want?" Maura whispered, her eyes darting between Jane's eyes and mouth.

"I want-" The Italian was about to back off but stopped when she realised the blonde was moving closer.

"I want you." Jane whispered, watching as hazel eyes went wide.

"I want to kiss you." Jane swallowed harshly her eyes dropping from hazel green orbs to plump pink lips.

"Just one kiss?" Maura brought her finger to her mouth, touching her top lip.

"Just One, to remember." The brunette nodded, her hand making its way onto Maura's cheek.

"Then kiss me."

Jane quickly closed her eyes and carefully, almost hesitantly placed her lips against the blonde's moist ones. Almost immediately, Maura let out a low moan when Jane's hand cupped her jaw, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The blonde didn't even hesitate to push her tongue between Jane's lips before she wrapped her hand around the brunette's neck pulling her closer as if it was even possible. Knowing, in that moment there were no husbands or fiancées, no children or families, no lies or mistakes and most of all no consequences; nothing but each other and the unexplainable love shared between them, even after ten years.

_After all, doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder?_

* * *

**A/N**: I know what you're all thinking, are they going to rekindle their affair? This will become clearer in the next few chapters. Things are starting to come together and the beloved Rizzles you've all been waiting for isn't that far away now!

Also if anyone can recommend any good lesbian vampire books or fanfiction (doesn't have to be rizzles) hit me up with a link please! In the mood to read some vampire stories.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One**

Days had passed since the kiss and although it was Jane who pulled away when desperate for air, Maura saw the look of desire mirrored on the Italian's face and neither woman could deny the spark that was between them all those years ago had returned, like a roaring fire waiting to be set free. Maura had held Jane close for a long time, just the two of them sat on the brunette's door step, forgetting the world around them until Frost appeared, forcing them both out of the bubble they had created. Jane knew she had to be interviewed, although she was a cop her statement wasn't enough, after all she was still a victim so despite the blonde's offer to come with her, Jane turned her down, telling her to go home to her family. Things had changed drastically and it felt like the world had shifted in an unusual, unexplainable way. Everything was extremely awkward between them as each time they found themselves in the same room, there was tension but not just any old tension that could be dealt with no; it was sexual tension. Maura had never been so thankful to have the weekend off; needing a few days to relax and gather herself before being able to go back to work and face Jane knowing all she could think about was her lips, her touch, and her breathy moans.

"Ian, where did you put my laptop?" Maura asked, deciding if she got a little work done maybe that would take her mind off Jane and her lips.

"I left it in the study; I just logged off my profile so it should still be on." The Australian shouted from the couch where he continued to watch pet rescue, this episode being set in his home land.

Maura rolled her eyes as she headed down the hallway and into the study, she sometimes wondered who was worse at putting things back where they found them, her husband or her daughter. The blonde sat down at the desk and wiggled the mouse to find her husband's profile had failed to log off due to an open program being his email account. Maura sighed, clicking on the start button and was just about to log off when an email from no other than Vanessa King caught her eye, the subject stating '_Red is your favourite colour right?_'. Usually the blonde would never even dream of going through her husband's private things, she always respected his privacy but her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it, she double clicked on the email and found herself staring at a picture of Vanessa in nothing but red lace lingerie. Maura froze for a second and felt her heart drop to her stomach in shock until she noticed the email was a reply to a previous one. The blonde doctor swallowed the lump in her throat as she scrolled down to find pages and pages of explicit emails and dirty pictures sent and shared between her husband and his '_work colleague'_.

"Mama, I'm going to order some Chinese, do you want anything?" Charles' head popped into the room, tearing the blonde's eyes from the screen.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." The doctor cleared her throat and pulled down the lid of the laptop, hiding the screen from her son.

"Honey, I need you to do me a favour okay?" Maura asked.

"What's up?" Charles walked further into the room, pulling his attention away from his phone to his mother.

"I need you to take your sister and go out for a few hours okay baby?" Maura explained as she stood from the chair.

"Why? What's going on?" The young man could see his mother was hiding something.

"We'll talk later, please just go. My purse is on the table; take whatever cash is in there." The blonde walked over to her son and kissed his head.

"Okay but you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Charles took his mother's hand.

"I know I'm only a teenager and I might not know what to say but I'm a good listener." The brunette smiled and in that moment the doctor wished for the first time ever that he didn't look so much like his father.

"I can pull out my head phones when I want too." Charles joked earning a laugh from his mother.

"Thank you darling." Maura leaned forward to plant another kiss on his head as she fought back her tears.

"I love you and your sister so very much. Don't you ever doubt that okay?" Maura whispered as she cupped her son's cheeks and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"You're scaring me mama." The school boy mumbled.

"Go out baby, go have some fun." Maura smiled before she backed away from her eldest child.

"Look after your sister." The doctor warned her son who rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

The blonde sat back at the desk when she heard the front door close; satisfied her children were out of the house. A good twenty minutes had passed with the doctor just staring at the photo of her husband's mistress on the screen; she wondered how she could have been so naive and clueless. All types of thoughts went through Maura's head, had they had sex that night at the benefit? That would explain Vanessa's cold attitude not to mention her smudged make up and the lipstick on her husband's collar. When Maura came home that night after the benefit, she was so conflicted by her feelings for Jane and her suspicions about her husband, she decided to do what she always did, push them to the back of her head and hope they would resolve themselves. This wasn't the first time Maura had her suspicions, over the years she found a pair of tacky lace panties that certainly weren't hers in Ian's suit case, she found a scrunched up piece of paper with a woman's number on it and she couldn't count the amount of shirts she'd washed only to smell women's perfume.

After all these years, putting whatever she found back and even sending his clothing to the dry cleaners she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She had solid proof he was cheating yet never confronted him, she allowed him to walk all over her and she did nothing. Maura couldn't decide if it was the guilt of what she did or if she was just being so blind because she didn't want to know, she didn't want to deal with it and prove her mother was right about him. Maura Isles had made a huge mistake and she didn't want to admit it. However, sitting in her own house, the house where her children lived, knowing her husband even had the nerve to use her laptop to talk dirty to his mistress and couldn't even be bothered to make sure he'd signed out of his email made something inside the blonde snap. Maura wondered why she even bothered trying to save their marriage; they both knew it was over ten years ago.

"Maura, is everything okay?" The man who had occupied Maura's thoughts asked; standing by the frame of the door, looking at his wife lost in her own world.

"Absolutely perfect, wouldn't you agree?" Maura's tone dripped with sarcasm, something she'd picked up from Jane.

"Why did you send the kids out? I thought we could have a movie night with some Chinese." The Australian crossed his arms.

"Aren't you sweet?" The blonde scoffed.

"What's the matter with you?" Ian furrowed his brows.

"I didn't know your favourite colour was red." The blonde laughed but her husband's face remained calm and confused.

"I always thought it was blue but Vanessa seems to think differently." Maura spat as she turned the laptop monitor around for her husband to see. The doctor shook her head as she watched the man's calm and composed posture slump and his face turn white.

"How did yo-"

"You might want to make sure you sign out of your damn email next time." Maura yelled as she stood from the chair.

"Maura let me explain." Ian whispered walking closer to his wife.

"Explain what? How you're fucking another woman?" Maura barked and dodged her husband's hand.

"It's not like that; sh-she's obsessed with me! You saw what she was like at the benefit!" The man tried but the blonde shook her head.

"I never said anything because she's just a kid, I didn't want to ruin her career." Ian reached out again.

"Oh save your bullshit story for someone who doesn't know you well enough to know when you're lying!" The doctor screamed flinging a book in the direction of the man.

"I wonder if Henry James would feel so strongly about having you on the board of directors if he knew you'd been fucking his personal assistant on his desk!" Maura growled. Ian's eyes went wide; the blonde had clearly been reading all the emails they'd sent to each other.

"Maura it's no-" Ian begged.

"What Ian? What is it not?" The doctor rubbed her eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"It's not what you think." The man muttered.

"Well I think you had sex with another woman." Maura laughed.

"Y-yes. Yes, Y-you're right." Ian whispered, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"I-I did have sex with Vanessa." The Australian looked sheepishly at his wife only to see her shaking her head.

"But I swear to you Maura, she means nothing. I love you." Ian felt the tears running down his cheeks and attempted to approach the blonde.

"How could you possibly say you love me?" Maura scoffed wiping away her own tears of frustration.

"Because I do!" Ian yelled.

"You really are a two faced man. How could you stand there, wrapping your arm around my waist as if you weren't fucking the woman next to you?" The blonde snapped but the man remained silent.

"I don't know who I feel sorry for more, myself for being so clueless or Vanessa for being such a push over." Maura laughed.

"What woman wants to be with a married man?" The blond asked.

"She knew what we were all along Maura! It was just sex." Ian rubbed his head.

"I saw the way she looked at you! She's fallen in love with you and all you're doing is using her." Maura scoffed.

"How do you know Maura? You met her once for fuck sake." Ian growled.

"Because she looked at you with-with such adoration and pride, like you were the only person in a room full people that mattered." Maura whispered.

Ian looked over at his wife and the way she spoke as if she'd been in the same position.

"You don't know that Maura." Ian muttered.

"Yes I do. I know that look because I've only ever looked at one person that way." The blonde smiled.

"And it was the eighteen year old girl who I used and pushed aside just so I could make us work." Maura laughed through her tears, how could she have been so stupid.

"How can you say that M-Maura, after everything we've been through?" Ian stuttered through his tears.

"How could you possibly think I was in love with you?" Maura whispered.

"Did you think I would give everything up so easily just for a fling with a teenager? I risked my marriage, my family, my career and my reputation; you must have known I was in love with her." The blonde shook her head.

"I-I was always away working, I just-I thought you'd found something-_someone_ to distract yourself while I was gone." Ian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that." Maura sighed as she sat back down.

"I know; believe me I know." The Australian wiped his cheeks.

"That's all it was for me Maura, a distraction, just a bit of fun, nothing more. We can move on from this like we did before." The man knelt in front of the blonde and took her hands in his own and held them tight.

"Just a bit of fun?" Maura asked.

"I promise." Ian smiled.

"You stupid, foolish, selfish asshole!" Maura yelled and pushed her husband away.

"Maura stop it!" Ian grabbed his wife's wrists to stop her fleeing.

"Get your damn hands off me!" The honey blonde screamed, pulling one hand free.

"Not until you calm the fuck down." The Australian growled only to receive a hard slap across his face before releasing the woman's other hand.

"I had an affair because I fell in love!" Maura pushed Ian hard against his chest.

"I went through hell from the moment I realised I was falling for a teenage girl. I fought my attraction and denied my feelings for months out of respect for you and the promise I made on our wedding day!" The doctor sobbed.

"That doesn't make a difference! It was still wrong." Ian roared.

"I'm not saying what I did was right and I'm certainly not condoning my affair but I tried Ian, I tried so hard and I tortured myself for you yet there you were willing to break our vows so easily just for '_a little fun_.'" Maura laughed at her own foolishness.

"Maura." Ian stepped closer again, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm so stupid and naive; I can't believe I've done this for ten whole years. I gave up everything for you, I fled to Africa with you, I followed you around the world, I started a family with you and I broke a young girl's heart. And through it all, what have you sacrificed for this family?" Maura asked. Ian struggled to come up with something; he simply stood there and stuttered.

"I can't believe I let it get this far, you are such a poor excuse for a husband not to mention a father. But the worst thing of all, I'm just as bad for making excuses and allowing you to neglect our children the way you have. They don't need you, they never have." The blonde sighed.

"Maura, I know I've made some bad choices, s-some mistakes but you can't really believe I'm a bad father?" Ian asked.

"You missed everything because you wanted to work. That was a choice not a necessity. We had money you didn't need to go away and miss dance recitals, school plays, soccer games and chess matches. You let our children down and now, now that they're older they don't need a father, we've managed just fine without one." Maura hissed.

"You're not perfect Maura so stop acting like you're an angel! You had an affair too! You cheated on me, on our children! You did it years before I did!" Ian huffed.

"I know I did but the difference is I gave up my own happiness for my children, for our family. You didn't." Maura shook her head and Ian looked down when he realised his wife was right.

"I've made plenty of mistakes too but I can admit when I'm wrong and accept the consequences of my actions! It may have been years later but I paid the price for starting a relationship with a teenage girl that was based on lies, I had someone who loved me, who truly loved me and I tossed her aside for a lying cheating worthless man like you." Maura collapsed in the chair, tired, worn out and exhausted. The blonde sat there and recalled the biggest mistake she ever made and asked herself why was she still with this man? Why is she tormenting herself this way, she knew what she needed to do and now was as good a time as any.

"Mau-"

"I'm done." The blonde whispered.

"I'm done with this relationship, I'm done living this lie and I'm done with you." Maura nodded her head and looked at her confused husband.

"W-what are you saying?" Ian muttered.

"I want to-no, I'm _going_ to divorce you." Maura shrugged.

"Y-you can't be serious?" The dark haired man laughed.

"I'm not doing this anymore, I-I can't do this anymore. I've given you everything and it still wasn't enough. You've had more than enough chances Ian now it's my turn. I deserve to be happy." Maura shook her head.

"Maura don't do this!" Ian cried.

"T-think o-of the-of the children!" The man dropped to his knees again.

"The children are older now, they can handle a divorce." Maura nodded.

"No! Maura don-don't do this to me! I'm begging you!" Ian shuffled over to the doctor, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"W-we can-we can work through this! Don't destroy us like this! Maura please?" Ian begged.

"Pack some things in your duffle bag and go." Maura pushed him off her.

"Go? G-go where?" Ian sniffled.

"To a friend's house or a hotel, hell even go to Vanessa's I don't care I just want you out of my house." The blonde shrugged the sobbing man off and headed for the door.

"We both need some space then we'll talk through some things and get some legal advice on the best way to handle this." Maura nodded.

"We both know this has been a long time coming, let's not drag this out, we both owe it to ourselves." The doctor mumbled.

"Don't do this to us, don't break apart our family." The brunette whispered.

"I didn't do this! You did! All of this is because of you!" Maura screamed.

"I was never enough for you but after everything; I'm so glad I wasn't!" The blonde huffed.

"I'm going upstairs for a bath, I want you gone before the children come home." Maura spat coldly as she pulled off the wedding band and diamond ring from her left ring finger before dropping them to the floor by her cheating, worthless soon to be ex-husband's feet. Maura listened as the jewellery clanked against the laminate floor and heard the man scamper around trying to grab them, before she walked out of the room.

* * *

The honey blonde doctor had spent most of the evening in a hot relaxing bath, the best bath she had, had in months. Maura felt her tense muscles loosen and her over active mind settle at long last. These past few days had been beyond confusing for Maura but for the first time in ten years, the doctor had never been more positive that she was making the right choice for herself and her family. Maura had not long come out of the bathroom to find her husband had indeed packed a few things and left, like she'd asked. The blonde was half expecting to find him hovering outside the bathroom before begging her to reconsider but the only thing she found was her engagement ring and wedding band sitting on her pillow, as if the gesture would change her mind. Just as the doctor entered her kitchen in nothing but a silk robe, her front door opened revealing her two children.

"Hey Mama!" Hope smiled happily, carrying a box of popcorn in her hand.

"Hi baby." The doctor chuckled at the sight, her daughter always insisted on buying the largest box of popcorn yet she never finished more than half of it.

"Did you have fun?" Maura asked, pulling her daughter into a side embrace.

"Yeah, we went to see a movie and then Charles took me for an ice cream sundae." Her youngest child grinned.

"This late?" Maura furrowed her brows, wondering what shop selling ice cream would be open at nearly nine o'clock.

"I have my ways." Charles smirked at his mother before looking around the room.

"Where's Ian?" The teenage boy asked looking at his mother suspiciously.

"He's…gone out darling." Maura gave a small smile before she grabbed a mug and started making herself a cup of tea, hoping her son would drop the subject.

"Are you off tomorrow Mama?" Hope asked as she shoved a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"No, I'm going back to work tomorrow." The blonde sighed, her weekend off, spent with her children had gone by so quickly.

"So you won't be able to pick me up after chess?" The young blonde asked.

"I thought you had chess on Fridays?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I do but tomorrow we have a practice match, our tournament begins on Friday!" Hope smiled in delight.

"I'll just ask daddy to come and get me." The youngest Isles nodded.

"Actually, he-he won't be able to." Maura sighed.

"Why?" Hope asked whereas Charles watched his mother gauging her reaction.

"Come sit down, both of you." The blonde rubbed her daughter's back as she led her over to the couch.

"Your father and I are…having some issues." Maura began once both children sat down and she had their full attention.

"Some issues we've had for a very long time and have tried to resolve them." The doctor swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But it seems certain things can't be resolved, aren't meant to be." Maura gave a small smile.

"What are you saying Mama?" Hope asked, confused.

"I'm not happy." Maura felt heat pound in her chest.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with you children and I want you to remember that when things get difficult because they are going to be difficult but I'm just not happy with your father, I haven't been for a long time. I've done my best to make it work, I really have but we aren't working anymore." The honey blonde looked between the children anticipating their reactions.

"Are you taking a break? Is that why daddy's not here?" Maura's double asked, trying to understand.

"No darling, we-I've-I've told your father I'm going to divorce him." The doctor watched her daughter's face drop and the tears stinging her eyes.

"Really?" The young blonde chewed on her lip.

"Yes." Maura whispered.

"Can-can't you get help? L-like a therapist to-to try and work it out?" Hope suggested, sniffling.

"I wish things were that simple darling I really do." The older blonde cupped her daughter's cheek and brushed away a few tears.

"But a therapist is for couples who want to work out their problems to save their marriage. I don't, not anymore." Maura fought back her own tears when her daughter pulled back from her, looking at her mother in disgust.

"Hope, I need you to understand I'm not happy with your father, I haven't been for a long time. I'm getting older; don't I deserve even a little happiness in my life?" The blonde whispered.

"Why now?" Charles asked.

"What do you mean?" The blonde tilted her head.

"You haven't been happy for a long time Mama, you've had more than enough reasons to leave Ian, so why now? What's happened?" Charles stared at his mother.

"Darling-"

"Y-you knew something was going on?" Hope looked up at her brother.

"When Mama and Ian-"

"Call him daddy! You may have your differences but he's still your dad Charlie!" The younger blonde snapped.

"You're right, technically he is my father but in my eyes, a father is someone who raises their children, not someone who just helps to create them." Charles shrugged and Hope sat there and began to wonder.

"I think you're both old enough to understand and handle the truth." Maura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yo-you're father has been having an affair with someone from work and earlier I found some rather, explicit emails shared between them and it made me realise I don't to be treated that way, like some naive clueless housewives, I deserve to be happy." The blonde sighed.

"C-can't you work it out? Like last time?" Hopes bottom lip jutted forward.

"Honey-"

"Hope, you were only a toddler when things were bad between Mama and Ian last time, wh-when Jane was around, you wouldn't have noticed when Mama was upset but-but I did. I remember her crying for months when we moved to Paris." Charles mumbled, looking to the floor.

"I remember the brave face she put on for us, even though I heard her sobbing in the shower every day." The young man looked up at his mother and saw her shocked face.

"I know you think the world of Ian-dad, and there's nothing wrong with that but he made mama up and move to Paris, leaving her job and her home to move to another country just so she was away from someone she loved, someone she was in love with." Charles knelt and took his sister's hands.

"He should have known how much pain she was in and how unhappy she was with him, I saw it and I was only six. He was selfish and forced her to stay with him and mama did that, she did that for us Hope. She gave up her own happiness just so we could stay together as a family, so that we could have a mother and a father." Charles gave a small smile and rubbed the tears from his sister cheeks.

"But despite all of that, we've never had a father, not a proper one, not someone we could rely on; don't you remember all those times he promised he'd be at your dance recitals only to cancel on the day or not show atall? Look at the family photo album, there's hardly any with us all as a family, mama brought us up and now, she deserves to be happy whether it's on her own, with another man or even with a certain woman." Charles looked to his mother and the blonde felt her heart swell with pride.

"Y-you're right." Hope whispered.

"You do deserve to be happy Mama." The young blonde nodded.

"C-can I still see daddy? And spend time with him?" Hope whispered.

"Of course you can, just because we are divorcing, that doesn't mean he won't be in your lives, you can see and spend as much time with him as you want. I wouldn't dream of stopping you, either of you." Maura smiled.

"I'm sorry I got upset Mama, it-it's hard to get my head around." The younger blonde whispered.

"I understand honey." Maura pulled her daughter into a hug.

"What's going to happen now?" Charles asked.

"I've asked for some space but I intend to get some legal advice on the best way to handle this, I'm hoping your father will agree there is no need to drag it out, hopefully we can come to some agreement and get divorced as soon as possible. We both need to move on with our lives." Maura looked between both children.

"What happens if you disagree on something?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure." Maura rubbed her tired eyes.

"Your father and I will deal with it. We love you both so much and I don't want either of you to ever doubt that okay?" Maua looked more to her daughter.

"Okay." Hope stood and grabbed a paper towel to blow her nose.

"I'm glad you're finally going after what you want Mama, you really deserve it." Charles whispered into his mother's ear.

"How about we order some take out and watch a movie?" Maura wiggled her brows.

"As long as it's not another chick flick, I'm in." Charles teased, earning a punch from his younger sister.

That night, Maura took the first and biggest step in turning over a new leaf and starting her new life, a life without guilt and suspicions, a life revolved around her children and career and a life where she can be around someone else without the thought of her husband waiting at home for her. For the first time in her life, Maura knew she was going to be happy.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was all about Maura and her family but I thought it was well needed!

Also, my health hasn't been too great recently and I have a lot of things coming up in regards to tests so I will do my best to keep up to date with my schedule but please bare with me if I update a little late! Thanks!


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** Check the cover photo of this story before reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two**

The next day had come quicker than Maura had liked, she'd woken up to a number of texts from Ian, mainly asking if they could talk about this, try and work things out but the blonde had told him to stay away and to give her some space. She had told her soon to be ex husband that she would contact him when she'd spoken to her lawyer and suggested he did the same with his before they met up and decided how to handle their divorce and living arrangements. The blonde had left the house not long after her phone rang, signalling she was needed at a crime scene. The doctor was unsure if she was feeling anxious or excited about seeing Jane, all she knew was it felt like she had a ball in her throat and a knot in her stomach but before she knew it she was ducking under the crime scene tape and was within ten yards of the taller woman.

"Oh shut up!" Maura's heart jumped when she heard the Italian shouting at a man in the car that continued to beep his horn.

"Where's Maura?" The blonde smirked as she stood a few feet away, watching the annoyed brunette whine.

"Stuck in traffic."Frost smirked as he made eye contact with the blonde.

"Well, she shouldn't wear high heels to a crime scene." The detective huffed.

"Why not? These are very comfortable." Maura giggled when the taller woman jumped in fright, almost dropping her phone.

"Jeez!" Jane turned to face the blonde, her dark eyes meeting hazel ones as they shared an awkward smile and both blushed.

"Yeah, I bet you can run in them, too." Jane teased breaking the eye contact and turning back to the scene.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea." Maura smirked as she walked over to the car.

"What? No coffee?" The Italian turned back to the blonde with a grin.

"Too much caffeine is bad for you." The doctor chewed on her bottom lip when Jane playfully rolled her eyes.

"Didn't stop you from bringing me coffee almost every day last week." The detective smirked.

"Carry on and you won't be having the bran muffins I brought." Maura pouted and Jane pulled a face.

"You didn't bring anything sweeter?" The brunette fluttered her eye lashes.

"When you two are done gossiping, we have a crime scene to attend to." Korsak laughed.

"We don't gossip!" Jane gasped.

"I've been married to three different women, all you do is gossip." Vince chuckled.

"Whatever." Jane scoffed and walked closer to the car.

"We can't-can't get inside yet." The Italian tensed when the blonde stood right next to her, both bending down to see inside of the car, the distance a little closer than necessary.

"S-still waiting on a warrant." Jane cleared her throat and stood up, taking a step back from the blonde.

"I ordered a tow." Frost shrugged.

"Anyone want to bet what gets here first, tow truck or warrant?" The other detective laughed.

"The way Big Moe saunters around Boston and the judges finishing early for the holiday weekend, my moneys on seeing Christmas before a warrant or tow truck." Jane chuckled.

"Ice pick huh?" Korsak furrowed his brow through the car window.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jane looked at the older man.

"Haven't seen a kill like this since the days of the Irish crime mobs." The older man shook his head.

"It was a bloodbath from Somerville to Charlestown. I was a rookie but I saw things I don't ever want to see again." Vince scratched his beard and shuddered at the memory of all those gruesome crimes.

"Well, one ice pick doesn't make a crime war." Frost shrugged.

"Yeah, let's hope not." The brunette sighed until she noticed Moe walking over.

"Oh, took you long enough!" Jane yelled when she spotted the tall man in the blue jump suit.

"Good morning Rizzoli!" Moe grinned.

"Look, you can be as bitchy as you like." The bald man chuckled knowing he got on the detective's nerves.

"Yeah? What's the male equivalent for bitchy? Huh? Dicky?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Mm, keep them coming. I'm getting time and a half just listening." Moe laughed.

"Frost, get the uniforms and move all these cars as fast as you can." Jane nodded.

"Hey, no hurry my brother, go into double time in twenty minutes." Moe winked.

"Yeah and then I go talk to the commander and tell him to hire a new tow truck company if you're not out of here in ten." Jane growled.

"Now get that evidence to the garage!" The Italian snapped.

"Hey! What about him?" Moe pointed towards the corpse sitting in the driver's seat.

"Take him too!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"And don't touch anything!" The brunette yelled.

"Why yes your highness." Moe bowed.

"Why you no good so-"

"Jane!" Maura grabbed the detective's attention, saving Moe from being chewed into pieces.

"What?" Jane huffed.

"We should all leave now if we want to avoid the rush hour traffic." The doctor suggested.

"Can I take a bran muffin for the drive back to the station? Jane batted her eye lids.

"I hate it when you drive and eat so you can get a ride back with me." Maura glanced at the Italian, wondering if she could tell she wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah okay." Jane nodded, sensing something was up.

"But Rizzoli you came in your own car?" Korsak furrowed his brows, oblivious to everything.

"Oh, I-yeah." The Italian mumbled.

"Give me your keys, I'll take it back." Frost stepped in and for a split second Jane swore she could see a sort of knowing in his dark eyes.

"Thanks." The brunette gave a small smile when her partner took the keys from her hand.

* * *

"Okay, what's up?" Jane asked when the blonde placed the hand break on and put the gear stick in park as she settled in her designated spot at BPD.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked innocently.

"Well, you acted as though you needed to tell me something around the guys and now that I'm alone with you, you've barely said a word." Jane furrowed her brows.

"I'm just not in a talkative mood." Maura looked at her hands sitting in her lap.

"Come on Maur, I know you better than that." The brunette whispered as she reached out and took Maura's left hand.

"Tell me what's wrong baby." The pet name slipped out and neither woman missed it.

"I-just-"

"W-where are your rings?" Jane cut across when she noticed the two expensive pieces of jewellery where missing.

"That-that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, not exactly talk, just-just tell you because I think y-you have a right to know. You should be one of the first people to know I mean it's only-"

"Hey, hey, calm down sweetie." The detective cooed as she cupped the blonde's cheek, forcing her hazel eyes to look up at her.

"We shouldn't be so close to each other." Maura whispered when she realised Jane had turned in her seat, so that she was facing the blonde.

"We're not horny teenagers Maura, I think we can control ourselves for five minutes." Jane gave a small smile.

"Well, I don't think I can, not anymore." Tears filled the doctor's eyes

"It was just a kiss Maur, one kiss. You don't need to feel so guilty about it." The brunette gave a slight chuckle.

"Is that all it was to you?" The blonde pulled back from Jane's hand.

"Please don't ask me that." Jane mumbled.

"Why? Afraid to admit the truth?" Maura didn't mean for there to be such a bite in her tone.

"I-I'm engaged an-and y-you're married!" Jane snapped.

"That didn't stop you from slipping your tongue into my mouth the other night!" Maura barked and Jane knew better so she remained silent.

"Besides, it doesn't matter anymore." The blonde sighed as she undid her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Jane yelled as she practically fell out of the car to catch up with the other woman, forgetting the main purpose of this conversation

"Maura, I'm talking to you!" The dark haired woman gritted her teeth when the doctor remained silent and continued to walk ahead.

"Yes, I'm very aware." The medical examiner scoffed and for once cursed the fact she wore heels for work.

"Jesus, what do you want me to do Maura? Huh?" Jane stood in front of the blonde, blocking her path.

"I-I'm not going to apologize for-for kissing you if that's what you're af-"

"Stop acting like everything is hunky dory!" The doctor barked.

"Stop acting like everything is going to be fine between us, that we can remain friends and share touches and caresses like its normal!" Maura yelled.

"Best friends don't hold hands or-or share kisses Jane!" The blonde scoffed.

"Especially friends who have a sexual history." Maura muttered.

"I never said it was going to be okay Maura, I just-god!" Jane's groan echoed off the parking garage's walls as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I just want to pretend for a short while that there's no one else but you and me." The Italian whispered as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"L-life doesn't work that way." The doctor hesitated at the close proximity.

"I know, believe me I know." Jane sighed and cautiously reached out for the blonde.

"I want you so much." The Italian took a step closer as the doctor stepped back.

"Jane." Maura's warning died on her lips as she stepped back until her back hit the brick wall.

"I just wish the way I feel about you didn't feel so _fucking_ good." Jane husked and watched hazel eyes darken.

"Jane please." The blonde begged, one hand pushing Jane's chest.

"I wish we could go back to the way we were." Jane swallowed back the saliva in her mouth as she leaned down to whisper in Maura's ear.

"I wish I didn't have to settle for less when everything I want is standing in front of me." The Italian gave a slight chuckle that sent a thrill down Maura's spine.

"Jane, w-we should sto-" The blondes plea fell on deaf ears as her medical examiners bag fell to the floor when the detective took Maura's lips in a searing kiss.

Maura would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Jane's arms holding her waist, pinning her against the wall as she pushed their bodies together, making them fit so perfectly. Maura knew there was no turning back, she was too far gone with the Italian so she flung her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, her hand tangled into the fuzzy hairs on the nape of Jane's neck. Jane half smirked, half moaned into the kiss when she finally felt Maura responding with everything she had, her hot wet tongue seeking out her own before the sound of a car door slamming separated the two women. Jane's black eyes looked into dilated hazel ones, the blonde's chest heaving up and down with her ring-less fingers touching her swollen lips. Jane had never seen the doctor look so raw and beautiful in her entire life. A huge grin crept on her face as she watched the flustered doctor bend at the knees to grab her bag from the ground, those eyes never leaving her own before she straightened up again.

"Maura-"

"I'm divorcing Ian." The words rang out and Jane's heart thumped in her chest at the familiar words she'd heard time and again only each time they turned out to be nothing but an empty promise, a lie.

"What?"

"I'm going to divorce Ian." The blonde repeated, her eyes finding anything to look at.

"Are you serious?" The Italian couldn't tell if this was a spur of the moment idea or a long time coming.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"W-when-"

"I'd rather not discuss this here detective." The blonde's tone turned professional as she smoothed out her dress.

"You can't spring something like that on me and then walk off!" The Italian grabbed the doctor's hand only for it to be pushed away.

"Jane please, I-I don't want to discuss this right now." Maura clicked the automatic lock on her keys and tried to get her emotions under control.

"Then when?" Jane asked.

"I don't know I-"

"Doctor Isles! Good morning!" Susie appeared from nowhere, her hand bag flung over her shoulder as she approached the women.

"God damn it." Jane grunted.

"Detective Rizzoli." Chang smiled.

"Morning." Maura hesitated, unsure if her colleague had seen the two of them locked in a passionate embrace.

"Sup Chang." Jane ran a hand through her hair for a second time as all three of them stepped into the elevator, Jane hidden away in the corner.

"It's a lovely morning, wouldn't you agree?" The criminalist grinned and the blonde decided she hadn't seen a thing.

"Certainly." Maura smiled.

"It's expected to remain this warm for a few weeks." The blonde smiled when the lift stopped at their floor.

"This conversation isn't over." Jane mumbled just as the blonde was about to step off.

"Oh, it's far from over." Maura reached out and squeezed Jane's arm as she stepped from the elevator, leaving the Italian detective to her thoughts, knowing Jane expected every single detail about her divorce and that's exactly what she was going to get.

* * *

The Italian detective had been in the bullpen barely an hour when they received the call that Big Moe had finally brought their victim's car, along with his body into the evidence garage. Jane had been staring at her screen for what felt like forever, her mind occupied with Maura and her possible divorce. The brunette was beyond conflicted, did she really trust Maura enough, or even believe her when she says she's going to divorce the man who won her heart in the first place? What if she did, where did that leave her? Stuck between two women, unsure if either one actually wanted her and which one she truly wanted. Jane was fighting against what her heart said and what her mind said when Frost nudging her snapped her back into the present and the case she had yet to solve.

"Anybody find any ID?" Frost asked, hanging out of the back seat, scanning for blood splatters.

"Nope." Korsak shrugged, looking at his phone.

"I ran his plates, the cars registered to a dummy corporation." Vince huffed as he looked to the younger detective.

"Guy's a damn ghost." Frost shook his head.

"Hmm, so John Doe, mid twen-" The honey blonde doctor began.

"Hey Rizzoli." Vince cut a cross when he noticed his ex partner was leaning against the wall lost in her own world.

"Rizzoli!" Vince repeated but the brunette didn't hear a thing.

"Jane!" Korsak's voice bounced off the walls.

"Jesus, what?" Jane barked.

"The docs about to give us a run through of our vic, you wanna maybe pay attention?" The older man narrowed his eyes.

"I was." The detective huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't bullshit me Rizzoli, either pay attention or I'll get someone else to take lead on this case." Korsak shook his head. Jane scoffed but walked over to the car and knelt on the opposite side of the car, barely glancing at the blonde.

"He was in good health-"

"Oh yeah, except for the ice pick sticking out of his ear." Jane's voice shook with sarcasm but the blonde ignored it and continued to remain professional, sick of the Italian and her foul mood swings.

"Detective….Rizzoli?" A young crime tech glanced between the Italian and Korsak not sure who to talk to.

"What?" Jane stood.

"I have the report." The blonde haired man handed Jane a clip board and darted off, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Jane Rizzoli's mood.

"Huh, there's no fingerprints on the vehicle." Jane furrowed her brows,

"He had none to leave." Maura said as she examined the man's finger tips.

"What? Next you're gonna tell me he could walk on water too?" The brunette gave a dry laugh.

"He has burn scars, consistent with acid exposure." The blonde held up the man's hand for Jane to see.

"Oh, ouch." The detective pulled a face.

"It's deliberate. Not to mention an excruciatingly painful process." The blonde pointed out.

"There are two hundred and fifty nerve receptors per square centimetre in fingertips." The doctor rambled on with her facts to all three detectives and Jane often wondered how that big brain of Maura's could remember so much.

"So it would feel like a bazillion paper cuts?" Jane didn't mean to sound so bitchy.

"No, scoring the skin is the initial process. The additional pain would feel like each cut was being pulled apart by a pair of tweezers and doused with acid." Maura gave Jane a patronising look for her attitude towards her.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that this guy went to great lengths to remain a ghost." Frost chipped in.

"No shit." Jane mumbled.

"Rizzoli, come see this." Korsak yelled from the back of the car.

"We need to talk." Jane whispered to the blonde but she never got the chance to reply.

"Now Rizzoli." Vince barked.

"Holy shit!" Jane laughed.

"Hello Mr. Bourne Identity." The brunette was amazed at the amount of fake ID's sitting in the trunk of the car.

"Colorado, Pennsylvania, New York." Korsak whistled.

"Look at all of these passports!" Frost appeared, grabbing the pile of passports.

"John Woodbury, Adam Smith, Tom Watson." The young man was in awe.

"This has got to be why he was killed." The dark haired detective looked at her partner and sergeant.

"Yeah, maybe he stole the wrong ID." Jane agreed.

"I've collected all the evidence I need so I'm going to have my morgue techs remove the body from the car and bring John Doe to the morgue unless there's anything else?" The medical examiner glanced between all three detectives as she pulled off her latex gloves.

"No, you go ahead and process the body doc." Korsak nodded with a smile.

"We should probably bag and tag all of this and start creating a profile for our vic." Frost looked over at Jane only to find she was busy looking at Maura walking away.

"What do you think Jane?" Frost asked.

"Yeah-it er, looks good." The brunette mumbled.

"I'll be right back." Jane said before she darted after the blonde.

"Maur, w-wait up." Jane whispered as she passed a few techs.

"Yes detective?" The doctor moved a strand of hair from her face.

"W-we need to talk." The Italian glanced around to ensure no one was listening.

"I agree but right now we have a murder to solve." The doctor shrugged and turned to walk away again.

"Hey, you wanna cut it out with the hard ass attitude? It's not flattering." Jane scoffed.

"Well maybe if you stopped being so bitchy…" The blonde gritted her teeth.

"I-shit-I know, I'm sorry I don't mean to be so snappy its just- you drop that bomb on me and don't even give me an explanation and you expect me to go about my day?" Jane laughed.

"You haven't given me a chance to explain myself Jane!" The blonde huffed.

"If you think standing in the evidence garage of BPD where our friends and colleagues are all standing around working the case we are supposed to be on is the best place to have a discussion about my divorce a-an-and us then fine, go ahead." Maura snorted.

"I'm so fucking confused and-and I don't know what to do with th-that information I-I-"

"Don't you think I am also? This is killing me not knowing where we stand, what you want or how you feel! Stop acting like you're the only victim in this!" The blonde spat in anger before she walked off, satisfied the Italian was in her place and would allow her to get on with her job.

* * *

The day had quickly flown by and the blonde had spent her morning, finishing the autopsy of the John Doe, whereas the three detectives had been swamped with going over every single stolen ID the dead man had taken and ruling the owners out as suspects. Maura was sitting on a stool next to the body that was laying flat on the autopsy table as she finished off writing down her findings, preparing them to be typed up on the computer when she heard the undeniable clomping of Jane's boots coming down the hallway. The doctor took a well needed breath; preparing herself for the onslaught of questions she knew was coming but before she could even exhale in time, there was a small, hesitant knock on the open glass door.

"Err-Hi." Jane's nervous voice rang out.

"Good Afternoon Detective." Maura said as she turned in her seat to face the door, her tone professional and her attitude cold, ready to face the brunette but her stubborn demeanour quickly faded when she noticed the bouquet of red roses tied with ribbon in the Italian's arms.

"I-err-got you these." The detective mumbled shyly as she held out the flowers.

"Is this a bribe?" Maura asked.

"No!" Jane furrowed her brows.

"T-this is my way of saying sorry for being a jerk." Jane sighed.

"I should never have spoken to you the way I did. You're right I didn't give you a chance to explain but I'm willing to wait until you're ready, no matter how long it is." The brunette gave a small smile.

"Shit, I should have bought a vase." The Italian mumbled when she struggled to find an appropriate place to put the flowers.

"Give them here." The blonde gave in and pulled off her gloves.

Maura took the flowers from the Italian and tried her best not to smile but quickly failed when she inhaled the scent of the gorgeous flowers. The doctor walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a large glass measuring jar before filling it with water and placing the bouquet in there.

"Whoa, that's a big ass jar." Jane chuckled.

"It's a measuring beaker." Maura corrected.

"Oh." The Italian scratched the back of her neck when the blonde proceeded to act as though she wasn't in the room.

"Maura I think w-"

"Do you remember the first time you bought me flowers?" The doctor asked, a grin gracing her face as her mind flashed back to the memory.

* * *

_"__Jane, where are you? I have to be back on the school grounds before two."_

_The blonde sighed as she clicked send. The Italian had popped into her office earlier that morning on her free period and gave her instructions to meet in the secluded area of the forest not far from the high school at around one o'clock. Jane had told her to sit on the bench across from the small pond but avoided telling her why when she asked and the blonde was getting a little annoyed that she gave no explanation and was fifteen minutes late._

_"__Come on Jane." Maura mumbled, crossing her legs as she checked her phone once again and double checked her watch to keep an eye on the time._

_"__Someone's a little impatient." Jane chuckled as she approached the blonde from behind._

_"__Jane! You frightened me!" Maura gasped as she bent her head back and looked up at the Italian towering over her._

_"__And you're late!" The blonde pouted but the pout was greeted with a quick kiss._

_"__And you look gorgeous." The Italian sighed happily as she admired the blonde's mahogany red dress._

_"__As do you." The blonde chuckled._

_"__Oh yeah, blue jeans and a sweater are real eye catchers." Jane smirked._

_"__What was so important that we had to meet all the way out here?" The doctor asked as she turned lightly on the bench._

_"__Well, first off, scoot forward." Jane demanded as she raised one long leg over the bench and then the other, sitting on the top of the bench, her scuffed up converse on either side of the blonde as she pulled Maura in between her legs._

_"__You know this bench is government property and you're vandalising it by sitting like a thug." Maura giggled but leaned back into the Italian's embrace._

_"__Arrest me." Jane chuckled._

_"__Here, I-I got you these." Jane said hesitantly as she handed the blonde a small bunch of hand-picked daffodils she found on the walk over._

_"__Oh Jane." The doctor gushed and took the flowers in her hands before sniffing them._

_"__The flower shop on the corner by the school didn't take credit cards and I had no cash on me and I got a ride with you so I didn't have time to get any money out, get some flowers and make it back here in time." The brunette rambled._

_"__Jane sweetie, it's fine! I love them, besides the fact you hand-picked them makes the gesture even more romantic." The teacher smiled._

_"__You really like them?" Jane asked as she wrapped both arms around the blonde and pulled her closer._

_"__I love them." Maura whispered, turning her head and capturing the Italian's lips in a sweet kiss._

_"__And I love you." The doctor grinned as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Jane's._

_"__I love you too Maur." Jane sighed happily._

_"__How did you manage to get out of school by the way?" The doctor kissed the Italian's arm before resting her chin on it._

_"__I told them I have a dentist appointment." Jane chuckled._

_"__But don't you have to show them some proof?" Maura arched an eyebrow. _

_"__Ah, I thought of that so I went in and booked an appointment the receptionist gave me a card with the date and time I asked for so I just cancelled my appointment and handed the card in at the office." The blonde raised a brow. The brunette smirked at her master plan._

_"__You really are mischievous." The doctor grinned._

_"__Why did you want to meet out here anyway? We could have just gone to my office." The teacher asked._

_"__Well, since I've not been at the house for a week because Hope has chicken Pox I th-"_

_"__Are you positive you've never had chicken pox? I can't believe you're eighteen and never had them! You grew up with siblings and other children!" Maura eyed the Italian suspiciously._

_"__Nope never, the only thing I had as a child was croup." Jane nodded happily._

_"__And as much as I love you, I'm not willing to be covered in itchy spots just to prove a point." The Italian smirked._

_"__Anyway, since I've not been at the house and only seeing you in class, I thought we could spend an hour together, without the worry of getting caught." Jane tightened her grip on the blonde and kissed her hair._

_"__As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed you." The student mumbled._

_"__I've missed spending the night in your bed." Jane husked down a sensitive ear before she took the lobe between her teeth._

_"__I've missed being woken up with you under the covers and your head between my legs." Maura was barely able to fight back a moan, her eyes closed tightly and the flowers almost slipping from her hands._

_"__I've missed fucking you on the dining room table." The Italian chuckled._

_"__You're about to start something you can't finish." The doctor groaned._

_"__Oh can't I?" Jane winked._

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

"God I was so cheesy." Jane laughed.

"I'm just glad now I can actually afford to buy you a real bunch of flowers." The Italian sighed as she sat on the edge of the counter.

"It was the thought that counted, not the cost." The blonde looked up at the brunette.

"But thank you, they really are beautiful." Maura smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." Jane grinned.

"I meant what I said, I'll wait no matter how long it takes until you feel like you can trust me enough to expla-"

"It's not that I don't trust you Jane." Maura silenced the Italian.

"I just don't feel like work is the right place to discuss my divorce, but I do owe you an explanation, I really do, you deserve to know and I want to tell you." The doctor took a deep breath.

"So, if you're not busy in the next hour, could we maybe go for a walk along the Charles River like we used to?" Maura tilted her head.

"I-I'll explain everything then." The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, s-sure." Jane agreed.

"But don't feel like you have to, I mean yeah, I want to know but I don't want you to feel like I pressured you into telling me." The Italian rambled.

"You didn't, I want to tell you." Maura took Jane's hand in her own.

"Okay." Jane nodded.

"Okay." Maura repeated with a small laugh, still holding onto Jane's hand.

Jane glanced around the morgue, noticing the lack of crime techs and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, knowing what she was about to do was a huge risk but she couldn't help herself.

"I know I shouldn't b-but I really want to kiss you." Jane whispered, her eyes glued to Maura's lips.

"Come here." The blonde took Jane's hand in her own and lead her to the corner of the room, behind the chemical cabinet and out of site from the glass windows. The blonde looked up at the taller Italian and for a moment wished she wore heels when completing her autopsies but smiled at the idea. Reaching up, she placed both hands on Jane's cheeks, pulling her down just as Jane's hand made their way to Maura's lower back, the blonde connected their lips in a kiss so full of love that although neither woman was ready to admit out loud was undeniably there. Jane sighed into the kiss, her tongue working its way into the blonde's mouth before she swapped their positions and pushed Maura until her back hit the counter.

"J-Jan-" The doctor mumbled into the kiss but before she could say anything else, the Italian's hand worked their way to her ass and lifted her up, placing her on the counter and working her way in between the blonde's legs. Maura moaned as the kiss began to heat up, her legs wrapped around Jane's waist as she lost herself in those lips, her hands tangled in that thick curly hair but before she knew it, one of the brunette's hands worked its way under her top, resting against the bare flesh of her taut stomach as the other tugged roughly at the string on her scrub pants, undoing it.

"Take this off." Maura begged as she grabbed a fist full of Jane's suit jacket, pushing it from her shoulders. The doctor's heart raced and her mind had no say in her actions as Jane finally loosened her pants, the doctor could only spread her legs in invitation. Just as Jane's hand worked its way into the barrier of the scrub pants and allowed her to cup the blonde's pantie covered pussy, meeting lacy dampness, Maura managed to tear her lips away from Jane's moaning against her cheek.

"Fuck." Jane whispered, as her head rested against Maura's

"Stop, w-w-we need to stop." The medical examiner came back to reality and finally opened her eyes only to realise exactly where they were.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she slipped her hand from Maura's pants and top, stepping back in shame.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Maura panted as she jumped down from the counter.

"I shouldn't have tried to fuck you in the morgue." Although Jane laughed, there wasn't a hint of joking in her tone.

"Ahem." Jane cleared her throat awkwardly, her cheeks flushed red in arousal.

"A-are you still okay to meet later?" The doctor whispered.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back upstairs and get some air." The detective didn't look up.

"I'll send Frost down to go over your findings?" The Italian asked.

"That's fine, just give me a few minutes, I believe I need to cool down." The medical examiner sighed.

"I'll see you in an hour then." Jane mumbled as she backed out of the morgue, unable to believe her own actions.

"One hour." Was repeated into the empty room.

_Who knew after ten years, kissing should be deemed a sin to feel so insufferably good?_

* * *

Leave a review!


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the charater's in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank Ava for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter fifty Three**

"Maura, stop fidgeting, just tell me when you're ready." Jane gave an encouraging smile as she placed her hand on top of the blonde's stopping her from rubbing them together nervously.

"I'm sorry, this isn't like me, I never fidget." Maura glanced up at Jane with an awkward smile.

"Don't be sorry." The detective whispered as she cupped the blonde's jaw and ran her thumb along the cute little dimple on her cheek.

"Ian's been having an affair with someone from work." The blonde released a harsh breath.

"Oh, whoa." The Italian had to admit she wasn't the slightest bit surprised.

"I found some explicit pictures in his email." Maura shook her head.

"He didn't even bother to ensure he logged out of his email account on my laptop." The doctor laughed.

"That Australian bastard." Jane growled as she took Maura's hand.

"I sat in that chair looking at the half naked pictures of this gorgeous young woman and I thought to myself what the hell have I been doing for ten years?" Maura stared off into the distance.

"It was as though I'd had an epiphany in that split second, everything he's done over the years just came rushing back to me at once, all my suspicions, being so unhappy, watching him walk in and out of our lives just hit me. It made me realise that Ian's never given anything up, he's never had to sacrifice anything he loves for our family and I just wondered why the hell I forced myself into staying in a marriage that was nothing but a lie." The medical examiner chewed on her lip.

"And I sat there and wondered why I bothered to put up with it? Why I gave up everything for him? Wh-why I've been so-so unhappy for the past ten years." The doctor whispered as she looked down at Jane's hand holding her own.

"Ten years?" Jane held back a smile.

"I haven't been happy since the day I left you." Maura's eyes began to water.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life that day and I've paid the price for ten whole years." The medical examiner scoffed.

"You did what you thought was right for your kids Maura. Despite how pissed at you I was and how hurt and heartbroken I was, I got over it." Jane ran her thumb along the blonde's knuckles.

"Y-you did?" The doctor's shoulders slumped.

"I just thought you learned to forgive me, I never thought you got over me-it." The doctor cleared her throat and looked to the floor.

"I got over what you did and as I got older, I learned to understand why you did it, but I-I never got over you." The Italian looked into shocked hazel green eyes.

"Not really. I thought I had but the time we've spent together reminded me just how much you I've missed you." Jane chuckled.

"I never got over you either." Maura sighed and leaned over, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, inhaling the lavender scent on the Italian.

"But I had to try and make it work for my children, I owed it to them." Maura whispered as she ran the tips of her fingers along the exposed skin of Jane's neck.

"Little did I know that after a few years he'd continue to work abroad, away from me and away from the children. Don't get me wrong, I know he loves our children but he was always busy working, he never took the time to get to know either of them until it was too late. By the time he decided to spend some time with them, they were already in school; they had their own lives and friends, not to mention the different clubs both of them are a part of. He never had the chance to show his love for them and as they got older, he missed even more and it got to a point where he didn't-_doesn't_ know how to show his love to the children he knows nothing about." Maura huffed.

"We are both to blame for that, I allowed him to walk in and out of their lives without so much as questioning him. I should have stopped him from travelling the minute I found out I was pregnant with Charles, but growing up, I-I was a weird kid, I spent a lot of time alone, you know growing up with two parents busy working and having no siblings?" The doctor whispered the memories of her lonely vulnerable childhood spent with her nose in a book crossed her mind.

"There was a lot of benign neglect and I never asked for much. I grew up dealing with things myself, I mean I even applied to boarding school myself." The blonde shared a small chuckle with Jane.

"Maura-"

"No please, I need to get this out." The blonde's lips trembled.

"And then, being in a relationship with a man who-who never asked if I minded him working away, he just went and did his own thing and I was used to that, I'd had it all my life. So I brought up the children myself, I didn't know how to ask him to stay and the more times he left the less time he had for me and our children." Maura's voice shook with emotion.

"I don't think I ever knew how to ask for something, how to ask my mother to tuck in at night, how to ask the other children if I could join in on their games, how t-how to ask my husband to stay with me and help raise our children rather than going out in the world and doing what he loved." Maura sniffled

"I would never-well _could_ never ask anyone to give up doing what they loved." The blonde sighed.

"He is your husband and a father Maura, and he has responsibilities; that's not on you, that's on him." Jane whispered.

"I know but because I never stopped him from leaving, I-I feel I've passed that benign neglect onto our children." The medical examiner felt the tears stinging her eyes again.

"Hey, look at me." The detective pulled back from the embrace.

"You haven't passed on any neglect to your children. They were brought up by an amazing woman who gave up everything for them. I knew you when they were younger and I know you now, you gave them enough love and attention to make up for their father's absence and I don't want you to ever doubt that." Jane brought Maura's hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"God I'm a mess." The blonde smiled wiping away her smudged mascara.

"A beautiful mess." Jane wiggled her brows.

"You're still such a charmer." Maura giggled as she toyed with the labels of Jane's jacket.

"Anyway, I know he's fooled around with other women over the years but I always pushed my suspicions aside and learned to forget about them but after the kiss we shared, know-knowing how good it made me feel, how much I craved you, it reminded me what it was like to actually physically want someone. To feel love and affection, a different kind of affection I could only ever feel with you." The blonde smiled up at Jane.

"I deserve to be happy." Maura whispered.

"Yes you do." Jane agreed.

"So I told him I'm divorcing him and asked him to leave the house for a few days until I spoke to my family lawyer." The blonde sighed as she looked around the river and smiled at the couples and families walking together.

"So what happens now?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"I spoke briefly with my family lawyer on the phone but I've arranged a meeting on Thursday and I'm going to proceed with divorcing him." The blonde looked into surprised brown eyes.

"Huh, so you're serious?" The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, we need to discuss custody of the children, child support, alimony and the division of properties before I can serve him with the divorce papers." The doctor looked down.

"And he's just…agreed to that?" The detective tilted her head.

"Well before I asked him to leave the house, I told him I was going to divorce him and he laughed it off." Maura pouted.

"However, I called him and it went straight to voicemail so I left him a message and advised him to get in touch with his lawyer. He's called numerous times since then but I have declined each and every call." The doctor sighed.

"Don't you think maybe you should talk to him? Let him know exactly what's going on?" Jane exhaled.

"That's what the meeting on Thursday is for." Maura shuffled closer to the Italian.

"Well, it's up to you Maura but I think maybe you should speak to him beforehand, you know maybe let him see the kids? Collect some of his stuff?" Jane gave a small smile.

"Why are you defending him?" Maura scoffed.

"I'm not, I'm just suggesting you give him a chance to be in the loop because it could be awkward Maura, he could fight you and even drag this out." The Italian raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I didn't think about it like that." Maura groaned and rested her head against Jane's chest.

"Just think about it Maura." Jane sighed and wrapped her arm around the blonde.

"Jane?" Maura trailed off.

"Yeah?" The Italian mumbled.

"Wh-what happens when I divorce Ian?" Maura cleared her throat.

"Well, you go on to live a happy single life." Jane chuckled.

"No, I mean…" The blonde took a deep breath and pulled back from the embrace.

"What happens between us?" Maura's nervous hazel eyes looked up at the tanned woman.

"What's happening between us now?" Maura sighed.

"I, I don't know." Jane scratched her head.

"Well, what do you want?" The doctor asked.

"I want you." The Italian looked down into hazel eyes.

"I just, I want you but it's not that easy." Jane groaned and rubbed her exhausted eyes.

"I've been with Riley for years, we have a house together and a-a life. I know we've been on a sort of break and it's been nice spending all this time with you but it still feels weird not coming home to find her waiting. I just don't think I could ever hurt her like that." The brunette looked down.

"Jane, I know you love her." Maura sighed before turning slightly on the bench to face the woman.

"I love-"

"Don't say it otherwise you're going to make what I need to say impossible." The blonde begged as she reached down and took Jane's damaged hands in her own, holding them close.

"This…what is happening right now, these- these urges, these feelings, the kisses, they are all hurting Riley. Everything we do together is hurting her, the reason your engagement has taken a harsh turn is because of our relationship. You know there's only one option…" Maura trailed off as she looked up into confused eyes.

"You have to choose." The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There is no way you can have both of us, I won't allow myself to become your mistress no matter how unintended." Maura sighed.

"Maura, don't do this, don't make me choose." Tears filled Jane's eyes.

"That's the thing honey…" Maura held back her emotions as she looked up at the brunette.

"I would never make you choose, I had my chance with you and I blew it. I'm not making you choose, I'm advising you to do the right thing. I can see how much she loves you and I know you love her in a way. I broke your heart and I'm still paying the price, Riley's always been there for you, she's never done anything to hurt you, and you deserve someone like her in your life." The blonde gave a small smile.

"Don't throw away someone who is willing and able to give you everything you want and need. I, well I come with baggage." Maura laughed through the tears.

"Maura, you know I don't see your kids as baggage!" Jane turned on the bench to face the blonde.

"I know sweetie but everything you want is standing in front of you. Please god, don't let her get away like I let you, try and make it work." The doctor wiped at her cheek, she had to put Jane first, despite how much she wanted and needed the Italian. For the first time in her life, Maura was going to put Jane first.

"Wh-what are you saying Maur?" Jane furrowed her dark brows.

"I'm saying if you choose Riley, I understand and I would be happy for you as long as you were happy. I'm willing to let you go if she makes you happy my sweet darling." Maura smiled and cupped Jane's jaw, running her thumb along her cleft chin.

"You're so incredibly perfect." Jane laughed.

"Hardly." Maura wiped the tears from her eyes, the thought of Jane choosing Riley shook her to the very core.

"I don't know what to do." Jane mumbled.

"Think about it Jane, just consider what I said, you deserve what makes you happy." The blonde stood from the bench and straightened out her dress.

"Where are you going?" Jane pouted.

"I'm going home for the day, I've completed the autopsy, and all I need to do is type up my notes. Susie is aware of my findings though if something confuses you, feel free to call me. I just want to go home before the children come back from school and spend a little time with them before Thursday." The doctor sighed.

"Yeah, I-I get that." Jane exhaled.

"The Governor okay with you taking half days and whatnot?" Jane teased, noticing the woman has been spending a lot of time out of the office recently.

"Yes, I'm actually permitted to work from home." Maura pouted playfully.

"Alright for some..." Jane chuckled as she stood, looking down at the gorgeous woman knowing she had a hell of a lot to think about.

"I'll talk to you soon?" The Italian rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes, take your time Jane; I'll be preoccupied with the children and my lawyer rather than sitting around all day wondering what your decision will be. I've been there before; I know you have a lot to think about." The medical examiner whispered as she stepped closer to the brunette. Jane smiled and leaned closer to the other woman, resting her forehead against the doctor's.

"I lov-"

"Shh, I know." The doctor placed a finger to Jane's lip before she reached up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on the Italian's lips, not bothering to give the men and women gasping and staring a second glance as she held the brunette close knowing this could possibly be the last kiss she would ever share with her first love.

* * *

It didn't take long for the doctor to pull into her driveway and get out of her car, knowing she had a relaxing evening ahead with her children. Just as the blonde opened her front door and slipped her house key from the lock she noticed a pair of scruffy combat boots on the floor by the door and groaned knowing the man she told to stay away was somewhere in her house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maura asked quietly when she found Ian standing behind the kitchen counter.

"This is my house too." The Australian shrugged as he carried on washing the salad. Maura was about to come out with a sarcastic comment about the lack of money he contributed to officially call this house his when she looked towards the dining table to find two dinner settings, candles, a bottle of Maura's favourite wine and red roses, nothing like the ones sitting in her office.

"What is this?" The doctor sighed as she placed her bag down and pulled off her coat.

"I thought we could have some dinner, I'm making your favourite chi-"

"I don't care Ian." Maura snapped.

"I don't care for your cooking I don't care for your attempt at swaying me over with a romantic meal and I certainly don't care for you being in my house!" Maura's voice rose.

"This isn't an attempt at swaying you!" The Australian gasped.

"Oh please, the flowers and wine? You cooking? It has your smug name written all over it." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to make a meal for my wife." Ian shrugged.

"Soon to be ex-wife." Maura gritted through her teeth.

"Are you still going on about that? Please we both know you'll get over your tantrum and move on." The brunette laughed as he washed his hands.

"Move on? Have you not listened to the messages I've left you?" Maura huffed.

"Yes and I think you're being ridiculous." The man shrugged.

"No, I'm being serious. Why do you think we are having a meeting with our lawyers on Thursday?" The doctor raised her eyebrows.

"I just thought you were being dramatic." Ian tilted his head.

"Ian get it into your head that I _am_ divorcing you, I'm going ahead with this and if you along with the few of your possessions aren't out of my house in the next hour I will call the police!" The doctor yelled.

"W-wait, y-you're serious?" The brunette's eyes went wide.

"One hundred percent." Maura crossed her arms.

"Oh, I just thought maybe if we talked about this we cou-"

"Could what? You slept with someone else Ian, you cheated on me over and over again not to mention you've neglected our children. I don't want to be with you anymore, I want to move on with my life and be happy whether it's on my own or with someone else." Maura shook her head.

"Is there someone else?" Ian whispered, looking into hazel eyes.

"It doesn't matter if there is or isn't." Maura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It matters to me Maura." Ian snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is but I haven't pursued a relationship at the moment and we haven't done anything sexual, I still have some respect for our marriage." The doctor scoffed.

"I-is it serious?" The man fiddled with the end of his shirt.

"Y-yes, my feelings are extremely strong, I haven't felt this way about another person in my entire life but there are some…complications that may end up with us never being together." The blonde sighed.

"But even if we can't be together, I still don't want to be with you." Maura whispered.

"Do-do you love him?" Ian's confident posture slowly began to slump. The doctor hesitated, she never actually thought about it before, she knew her feelings were strong and she knew she just wanted to be with Jane, spend her life with the Italian and grow old with her but never had she thought about love, until now.

"Yes, I love her. I'm in love with her." The honey blonde barely spoke the words but her husband heard them.

"Thank you." Ian mumbled after a life time of silence.

"What for?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"For telling me the truth, it's more than I ever did." The older man sighed as he turned off the oven.

"I would fight for you until my last breath but knowing you love another woman, kn-knowing you're in love with someone else, how could I possibly compete with someone who won your heart so quickly?" The dark haired man chuckled harshly.

"She won my heart ten years ago." Maura didn't know why she spoke the words but she didn't regret them.

"Y-you mean?" Ian's eyes went wide.

"Jane's a homicide detective at BPD. I've been working with her since my first day on the job." The blonde looked down.

"Did you know she worked there before we moved?"The Australian furrowed his brow.

"No, I had no idea." Maura shook her head.

"Well, I believe that's a sign." Ian rubbed his sore eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Maura raised her brow.

"To love someone is to let them go." Ian whispered.

"You let Jane go and she found her way back to you, she was always yours." The man struggled to hold back his tears.

"I never was." The Australian rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"So now I need to let you go." Ian held back his sobs.

"Why couldn't you have been this understanding ten years ago?"The doctor asked, her own tears running down her cheeks.

"Because I couldn't stand the fact someone who had known you for a few months knew you better than I ever could. I hated that a young girl was a better parent than I ever could be. And I hated the woman I pictured myself growing old with was picturing someone else." Ian sniffled.

"What's changed? All those things still apply." Maura mumbled.

"Like I said, all those years ago, I just thought you found someone to occupy yourself with while I was away but it's been ten years and you're still in love with her. We were together barely a year when you started pulling away from me." Ian walked around the counter and held the blonde's hands.

"You're right about what you said the other night, we've both never truly been happy with one another, we only stayed together because you got pregnant and although I love you, I truly love you, and you will never be enough for me." Ian sighed, watching as the blonde scoffed.

"No one woman will ever be enough for me, it never has." The Australian dropped the blonde's hands as he leaned forward and delivered a soft kiss to Maura's cheek.

"I'll go pack my things and go to a hotel until we discuss things on Thursday." Ian sighed.

"That's it?" Maura watched as the man headed for the stairs, unable to believe he gave up that quickly, she knew him better than that.

"Well I was going to ask if I could maybe spend tomorrow with the children but I thought you-"

"Yes, of course you can." Maura cut across.

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing them Ian, despite the fact you've barely been there for them, you're still their father." The medical examiner gave a gentle smile.

"I'm working tomorrow evening anyway." The blonde shrugged.

"I think it would be good for them to see you, Hope's been asking about you-"

"And Charles?" Ian hesitated.

"Charles is furious with you for sleeping with another woman but I think once you get past that-"

"Wait a minute, you told the kids I cheated?" Ian's mouth hung open.

"Yes, they deserved to know the truth, they are young adults now." Maura shrugged.

"Did you tell them about Jane?" The man crossed his arms.

"No, there's nothing to tell." Maura furrowed her brow.

"You just said you love her! The children deserve to know that I'm not solely in the wrong." The Australian huffed.

"Me falling in love with someone else is wrong?" The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"Well it isn't exactly right." Ian laughed.

"Neither is cheating!" The doctor yelled.

"That's typical of you to make me out to be the bad guy, I bet our son wouldn't be so pissed off at me if he knew I had a wife who was in love with someone else, maybe then he'd understand why I cheated." Ian growled.

"How dare you!" Maura gasped.

"I may have fucked a lot of women but at least I always came back to my wife." Ian barked.

"Oh, just get your things and get out of my house you cheating pig!" The doctor yelled.

"Jesus, every day you get a little more like your mother." The dark haired man mumbled before darting up the stairs knowing the comment would surely be met by a book or vase from his soon to be ex wife.

* * *

A day had passed since Jane had properly spoken to Maura, the blonde had been busy with another case and Jane had been swamped with more stolen ID's they discovered in the abandoned building their victim Colin Mundy was staying in and a whole bunch of computer equipment Frost was struggling to decrypt. The detectives found Colin had absolutely no link to the mob war happening on the streets of Boston and they doubted drugs were involved from Maura's autopsy report and the profile they had developed of him after speaking to his friends. However the young blonde man had recently wired half a million dollars into his bank account from one of his many identity theft victims and the detective's came to the conclusion someone wanted pay back and were hoping to pawn the murder off on the mob war considering the car was discovered by the docks in south Boston. The Italian had never been so relieved to see the brass number twelve of her apartment door, she wanted nothing more than to strip down to her boxers and tank, grab a cool beer, get in bed and forget about the day she had, just for a little while. Yawning, the detective unlocked her door but before she was able to fully step in and do the usual sweep, she found a familiar face with dark eyes sitting on the back of her couch, arms crossed at the chest and an expectant look etched on the face of her fiancée.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Four**

"Riley?" Jane gave a sheepish smile as she cautiously closed the door and walked further into her apartment.

"I-err-was actually going to call you but it got a little late so I decided to wait until tomorrow but here you are." The detective laughed awkwardly as she toyed with the keys in her hands.

"Here I am." Riley repeated, still resting against the back of the couch, her arms crossed.

"How are you?" Jane hesitated, not sure why she felt so awkward around her fiancée.

"I've been sitting in your apartment for five hours Jane so why don't we cut the bullshit." Riley shrugged.

"Oh-okay." Jane furrowed her brow.

"I've thought long and hard about what I want Jane. I've spent months going over everything I've learned since that woman came back into your life." The dark haired woman stood and began to slowly walk around the room.

"I thought about why you didn't tell me and why she acted as though she didn't know who I was and I get it. She was your old flame, she came back into your life and you felt weak at the knees, as anyone would if their first love suddenly became a huge part of their work and personal life." Riley stopped her pacing and stood in front of her lover. Jane remained silent knowing her fiancée liked to get all of her feelings out, put the cards on the table first before they tried to fix what Jane had broken.

"You've had your fun and now it's time to get real Jane. You were living in a fantasy to think everything could be normal between us, to think that you could actually spend the night at her house and think I would be okay with that after you failed to tell me who she was." The architect laughed.

"Now despite everything, I now know what I want, I want to get through this rough patch. I want to make us work and I still want to marry you." Riley smiled up at Jane, her hand reaching out for the brunette's.

"I'm willing to do that but I need you to be honest with me." The other woman whispered.

"Okay?" Jane mumbled.

"Do you love Maura?" Riley's voice was stern and confident as she looked up into dark eyes.

"Yes." The Italian didn't bother to hesitate, she was done with all the lies, and it was true that she loved Maura Isles.

"D-do you love me?" Riley could have kicked herself when her voice trembled, her heart thumped in her chest when she finally heard her fiancée say the words she knew were true.

"Yes." Jane nodded, tears filling her dark confused eyes.

"Then, that's all I care about." Riley cleared her throat.

"What?" The detective furrowed her brow.

"All I need to know is that you love me." The dark haired woman turned her back and wiped away her tears refusing to let her lover see her cry.

"But I love Maur-"

"No!" Riley yelled.

"I heard it once and I never want to hear it again. As long as you love me too, that's all I care about Jane." Riley nodded convincing herself it was healthy.

"Riley, you can't-we can't live like that." Jane shook her head but her lover walked over to the kitchen counter and began picking up the empty beer bottles from the previous night.

"How could we ever have respect, love or trust in our relationship when you know how I feel about another woman? A woman I work with and will see every single day?" The Italian laughed but her girlfriend continued to tidy around the apartment.

"I'm gone for a few months and your apartment is a complete mess." Riley laughed.

"Stop it." Jane grabbed the bottles from the other woman before taking both hands in her own.

"This is insane; we can't have a healthy relationship like this." Jane whispered, looking into dark eyes.

"Y-you're right." Riley mumbled after a lifetime of silence.

"I can't live like that." The brunette shook her head and looked to the floor.

"I can't live my life with you, wondering each time you come home late or not at all if you've been with her. I can't sit in our home wondering each time you get called to a case if you're falling more in love with her than I know you already are." Riley shook her head, the tears streaming down her face.

"Riley." The detectives tone was gentle.

"There's only one way I can see us working out Jane. One true way to test the strength and love of our relationship." The young woman whispered.

"What's that?" Jane asked as she cupped her fiancées cheek and brushed away a tear.

"If you want me and you truly want us to work, you need-" Riley took a deep breath.

"You need to quit your job." The other woman closed her eyes and held her breath, she knew what she was asking but she knew this was the only way she could ever trust Jane again.

"What?" Jane laughed, dropping the other woman's hands.

"You heard me." Riley nodded.

"Are you fucking serious?" The Italian took a step back, her true emotions running high.

"Yes, I love you Jane and I want this to work." The dark haired woman nodded and stepped closer to the detective only for her to step back.

"You know how-how-how hard I've worked to get where I am now. You know exactly what I've been through and-and you want me-you _expect_ me to give it all up so easily?" Jane stared at Riley wondering if she ever truly knew this woman at all.

"You know how much I love my job Riley." Jane rubbed her head.

"You knew when we first got back together my job was the first priority in my life and you dealt with it and I learned to make room for you in my life, to-to allow you in on all the horrors and shit I've had to deal with." The dark haired detective whispered looking down at the matching scars on her hands. She went through hell and faced the devil himself and she survived that, the scars on her hands were a reminder of everything she survived and now, now the woman who was supposed to love and cherish her was asking her to give it all up.

"If you love me, truly love me you'd walk out of that door and hand in your badge and gun." Riley stared at her love as she shook her head.

"If you love me, _truly_ love me, you'd never ask me to give up doing something I love." Jane whispered, knowing in that split second she could never be with anyone but Maura. The honey blonde was the only woman who understood just how important this job was to Jane and how asking her to give it up was asking her to be someone she wasn't.

"Jane." Riley reached out.

"No." Jane licked her lips and shook her head.

"No?" The architect furrowed her brow.

"No." Jane laughed.

"That's the difference between you and Maura…" The Italian trailed off lost in her own world. Riley narrowed her eyes, waiting for Jane to continue.

"She would never make me choose." Jane couldn't fight the smile from forming on her face at the thought of the Doctor.

"What?" The dark haired woman tilted her head.

"Maura would never even dream about asking me to give up something I love." The brunette sighed.

"She made some mistakes in the past and now, ten years later she is still trying to make up for what she did. She's still willing to give up her own happiness for someone she loves, for-for me." Jane laughed.

"What are you saying Jane?" Riley scoffed.

"Maura told me to go to you; she told me I deserve someone who loves me, who never hurt me and is willing to give me everything I want and need, to make sacrifices." The brunette shook her head at her girlfriend.

"We both have to make sacrifices in a relationship to make it work! I'm willing to be with you, to give you everything even though I know you want her! Isn't that giving up enough for you?" Riley spat.

"You're right, we both have to make sacrifices to make a relationship work and Maura has done that more than enough times for me." The Italian smiled.

"I'm sorry Riley." The detective walked closer to her fiancée as she reached around her neck and undid the clasp on the chain that held her diamond engagement ring.

"I love you but you just gave me the perfect reason why I can't be with you." Jane smiled, placing the ring in one of Riley's palms before closing the hand, ensuring she had a strong grasp on the piece of jewellery.

"I can't be with someone who could never trust me around another woman." Jane shook her head, holding Riley's hand to her chest.

"I can't be with someone who expects me to give up the one thing I've wanted my whole life." The Italian gave a small smile.

"Jan-" The reality and truth of Jane's feelings hit her like a brick wall, for the first time in ten years she finally knew what she wanted.

"And I definitely can't be with someone that I love but am far from being in love with." The brunette released a big sigh, as though a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Say it, let me hear you say it Jane."Riley whispered; she knew the relationship was over but she needed to hear it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Maura Isles."

* * *

The honey blonde couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed, although her work day had been a long one and had strained her back and brain trying to work with the un-organised detectives from the drug unit she had finally come home relatively early to an empty house. The doctor laughed in relief knowing she didn't have to rush to make dinner for the children or help with homework and listen to the ramblings of her daughter about the way '_Ryan's eyes sparkled when I helped him finally understand fractions in Math class'_ or the complaints from her son about '_Coach banning me from the next two games because I didn't finish off my theory homework_' The doctor had the house to herself for the night and she took advantage of the fact that Ian had taken the children out for the night and even asked if they could stay with him. Maura was surprised when she received a picture message from her daughter of Ian and Charles sitting on the couch in the hotel, X-Box controls in their hands as they both stared up at the flat screen on the wall a smile on both their faces as they battled it out on a shooting game Maura had only allowed her son to purchase when she saw it was age restricted to sixteen. Although she was divorcing the man, the honey blonde was happy Charles was finally warming up to his father, she knew exactly what it was like to never spend much time with her own father and how the guilt ate at her when he died. Maura moaned in delight when she settled on the couch in her satin robe, fresh out of a long bath, her hair still wet but she decided to let it air dry for once with a glass of wine in her hand and an episode of Frozen Planet recorded and ready to watch. Just as the doctor tucked up her legs and was about to click play, the doorbell sounded throughout the house and Maura groaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." The medical examiner huffed as she stood and headed for the door, half expecting her ex-husband to be on the other side of the door.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised you're back earl-Jane?" Maura opened her front door to see the detective standing there, both hands on either side of the frame.

"Is everything alrigh-" Maura was silenced by a needy kiss before she felt the brunette push into her house as her tongue worked its way into her mouth. The Italian moaned when she felt Maura's tongue play with her own, those small delicate hands resting against her chest as her own cupped either cheek, holding her close, refusing to let go. The blonde nearly fell backwards when Jane finally pulled away, taken back by the fierce kiss as she stared up into a similarly flushed face.

"I love you." Jane whispered.

"I'm so deeply in love with you that it hurts every second you're not in my arms." The brunette smiled.

"I can't stand the thought of being away from you anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jane laughed as she pulled the blonde close.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to open the door to you declaring your love for me." Maura giggled, as she fiddled with the second button of Jane's shirt.

"Well I wasn't expecting to end my engagement tonight and turn up on your door step." Jane smirked.

"Y-you what?" Maura gasped her eyes wider than ever.

"I finally realised that I love Riley but I'm in love with _you_. I want _you_. I need _you_." The detective grinned.

"You choose me?" Maura's mouth hung open and she felt light headed.

"I choose you." Jane repeated laughing at the flustered woman.

"I love you." Maura smiled, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"I love you too." The brunette smiled, finally holding the woman she's loved for years in her arms.

"I assume Ian's at a hotel but the kids aren't around are they?" Jane's eyes darted around the room, as she shut the door, suddenly realising she probably shouldn't have barged in and taken Maura in her arms.

"No, the children are with him for the night." Maura smiled.

"Huh, so you're home alone?" The Italian winked.

"Mm, that I a-Jane!" Maura laughed when the detective scooped her up in her strong arms and plopped her down on the couch before hovering over her.

"Jane!" Maura screamed in laughter when the brunette kissed and nipped at her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you." Jane groaned in delight when she pushed open Maura's silk robe and saw her hard nipples standing at attention through the lavender negligee.

"I see you're not wasting any time!" The doctor's laugh turned into a moan when the other woman kissed and licked behind her ear while her hand snuck down and cupped her breast, rubbing her thumb along one of the hard pebbles through the thin material.

"Jane!" Maura moaned, one hand tangling in those messy locks, keeping her mouth against her neck.

"God you smell so good." Jane sighed, running her nose along the blonde's neck.

"And I bet you still feel so good." The Italian whispered as her hand trailed down her body, over her rising chest between her breasts and over her toned stomach before resting against her pale thigh.

"Jane." The blonde gasped, unable to stop the way her hips rose up into Jane's hip.

"Are you still so tight, hot and wet?" The Italian husked down a sensitive ear and the blonde felt her thin panties dampen.

"I bet you are." The brunette smirked as her hand dragged up the night shirt pushing it up to reveal the matching lavender panties, a damp patch barely hidden. Jane's heart was in her throat as she watched her own hand work its way up the doctor's inner thigh, the panting and moaning in her ear as she got closer and closer to her destination. Just as Jane pushed aside the panties, about to brush past coarse hair and touch the swollen clit of her first love, the blonde's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Stop." The doctor mumbled, she wanted to cry in frustration but she knew they couldn't have sex, not yet.

"God Maura." Jane sighed against her hot neck.

"I'm sorry." The blonde sat up, pulling down her negligee.

"I know how much you want this; believe me I want to feel your fingers inside me once again more than anything but we can't. Not yet anyway." Maura took Jane's hand into her lap.

"Your engagement may be over but I'm still technically married and I don't want to rush this." The honey blonde sighed.

"I wouldn't feel right having sex until it was down on paper and signed making me officially yours." The medical examiner pushed back some of Jane's hair and cupped her red cheek.

"Yeah I can understand that." Jane sighed.

"We can still make out though." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"That sounds fucking perfect." The brunette leaned forward and brought her lips back to the doctor's.

"Mm, language." Maura giggled as she accepted the tongue that invaded her mouth and sighed.

"I can't wait to taste you on my tongue."

_Jane groaned and her panties filled with arousal; Maura Isles was a __tease__._

* * *

The Italian shuffled in the bed, she felt something light and soft touching her face, from the top of her head, down between her brows, over her nose, tracing her lips before landing on her chin. She wanted to slap it away and leave it be at the same time, sighing at being disturbed from the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time, Jane opened her eyes to see sparkling hazel green ones smiling at her.

"Good Morning." Maura grinned.

"What time is it?" The Italian mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"A little after eight." The doctor brought up her hand and began tracing Jane's face again.

"And we haven't been called in yet?" Jane raised her brow unable to remember the last time she was informed of a murder before eight.

"Nope." The blonde smirked.

"Huh." Jane grabbed the blonde's adventuring hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

"Don't I get a real kiss?" Maura pouted.

"Ha, not with this morning breath I don't think so!" Jane was about to roll over from her pouting lover when the doctor climbed on top of her and straddled her hips.

"Please?" Maura batted her eye lids.

"Maura I have death breath." Jane narrowed her eyes and the blonde laughed.

"Oh please." The doctor rolled her eyes and leaned down, catching the Italian's lips in a gentle kiss. Jane shook her head but groaned when the kiss quickly turned heated, the doctor's hands worked their way up Jane's shirt, resting on her toned stomach. Jane sat up wanting nothing more than to tear off her shirt and feel Maura's hot mouth on her exposed skin but instead slipped her knee between the blonde's legs and smirked when she gasped into her mouth. The doctor's moans bounced off the wall as she rubbed Jane's knee creating a wonderful friction against her clit. Just as the blonde was about to pick up the pace to find her orgasm from dry humping she heard the front door open and the sounds of her children's laughter echo through her house.

"Shit." Jane pushed the blonde off and her eyes went wide.

"Stay here and keep quiet." Maura swallowed the lump in her throat and pecked the Italian's dry lips before she tightened her robe and slipped out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Mama!" Hope yelled, barely able to pull her head out of the fridge.

"Hi sweetie." Maura accepted the gentle kiss on her cheek from her son who eyed her suspiciously fighting off a smirk before she turned her attention to the man in the room.

"Sorry, I know I brought them back a little late but we skipped breakfast only to get stuck in traffic and I didn't know if you wanted me to drop them off at school or not." Ian hesitated sheepishly.

"It's okay; they can be a little late for school for once." Maura smiled and all three pairs of eyes in the room stared at the blonde.

"Anyway…I helped Hope with her history project and I made sure Charles finished his homework." Ian placed the pink back pack on the floor.

"I've packed them some lunches from the room service we had last night and I've given them some money so they're good to go." The man nodded until he noticed his wife's lack of clothing.

"Oh, unless you want me to drop them off? Because I can, it's not a problem." The Australian glanced between his children and the blonde.

"It's okay, I can drive me and hope to school, I have practise after school so I need my car anyway." Charles yawned.

"I thought you were banned for the next two games?" Ian narrowed his eyes.

"I am but coach still wants me at practise, I think it's his way of punishing me." Charles scoffed.

"Well that'll teach you not to skip doing your homework." Ian shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, you're just jealous because I kicked your ass at Cod!" The younger boy smirked, referring to the Xbox game the two men spent the night on.

"Language!" Maura's scowl fell on deaf ears.

"Oh please, you so cheated with that damn thermal scope you used!" Ian laughed.

"Hey you were the one who wanted a sniper battle." Charles shrugged and Maura watched the playfulness between father and son with a smile maybe this divorce was a good thing, maybe it would strangely bring her children closer to their father.

"Huh." Ian scoffed.

"We'll see how good you are when I get my hands on one of those things." Ian smirked and glanced towards his daughter who took a seat on the couch with a bowl of cereal.

"Bring it on." The young boy laughed until he heard the floor boards creaking upstairs.

"Anyway, I need to get going." Ian cleared his throat and looked at the doctor.

"Thanks for taking them." Maura toyed with the sash on her robe.

"Thanks for letting me have them." Ian smiled as he patted his son's back.

"I'll see you on Thursday?" Maura hesitated.

"Yeah…Thursday." The Australian sighed and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head.

"Bye kids." The man shouted before closing the door behind him.

"So it seems you two had a fun night?" Maura crossed her arms with a smile.

"Seems you did too." Charles laughed and looked to his sister who rolled her eyes playfully as she took another spoon full of cereal.

"Excuse me?" Maura blinked a few times.

"It's okay, you can come out Jane!" Charles yelled and Maura's eyes went wide.

"H-how did yo-"

"Oh please, it's so obvious Mama." Charles laughed as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I mean who else would wear those hideous boots?" Hope mumbled as she kicked the unzipped boots sitting by the coffee table.

"They're comfy." Jane's voice sounded out as she sheepishly walked off the last step.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hope smirked.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're fully clothed." Charles teased.

"What? We didn't-I didn't-we just slept togeth-shit not together I mean we slept together but we didn't sleep together-"

"Jane, sweetie calm down." Maura reached out and took the brunette's hand.

"Jane did stay over last night but nothing happened." The blonde looked between both children who surprisingly didn't seem too interested.

"Who you _do_ is your business Mama." Charles shrugged.

"I appreciate that but I want you both to know I would never engage in sexual intercourse while still married to your father." The blonde nodded.

"Eww, come on." Charles groaned.

"Gross." Hope turned up her nose.

"What?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"Don't call it that, you make it sound so, so, so-"

"Like you've sucked all the fun out of it." Charles chuckled.

"Listen here mister, you've only started having sex this year, and you haven't begun to discover how much fun it can be-"

"Eww!"

"Maura!"

"Ma!"

"Maur, they don't want to know about your sex life." Jane laughed.

"Well they started it!" The doctor pouted.

"And I'm ending it." Jane smirked and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"So I guess you guys are sorta together now huh?" Charles looked between both women.

"In a way yes, would you two be okay if Jane spent time with us? If maybe once your father and I are officially divorce we began dating?" The blonde's eyes darted between each child trying to read their expressions.

"There's no going back for you and daddy is there?" Hope sighed.

"No darling, I love Jane, I want to be with her." Maura looked up at the brunette and smiled when she held her close.

"And if you guys would allow me to, I'd like to show your mother just how much I love her for as long as I possibly can but if you aren't comfortable with it, we could work something out." Jane smiled.

"Aren't you engaged?" Hope furrowed her brows.

"No, not err-not anymore." Jane rubbed her neck nervously.

"Hmm." Hope mumbled.

"If it makes you happy Mama, I don't care if Jane's here all the time, besides I kinda like having her around." Hope shrugged.

"You do?" Jane smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you make Mama happy and you can help distract her when we go shopping so I can sneak in the junk food." The young blonde giggled.

"Deal!" Jane laughed.

"Jane!" Maura gasped.

"Uh finally, I have someone to watch the Sox games with." Charles fist bumped the air.

"God I'm glad you children are so open and understanding because I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with Jane." The blonde pouted and both children moaned at how mushy the two women got.

"Gross." Hope mumbled.

"Get a room." Charles scoffed when Maura planted a small kiss on Jane's lips.

"Oh, and please can you not mention it to anyone for a while? We want some time together for as long as possible." Maura sighed happily.

"Yeah sure, daddy told us anyway." Hope mumbled as she looked down at her phone.

"He did?" The blonde shook her head.

"Yeah, he said we need to be open to the idea that you two will start seeing other people soon and then he mentioned another reason you guys were divorcing was because Mama was in love with someone else." The younger girl explained.

"It didn't take a genius to work out it was Jane." The blonde shrugged as she stood and grabbed her back pack.

"This isn't going to be kept quiet for long is it?" Maura groaned looking up at Jane.

"I highly doubt it." Jane chuckled.

"Well I don't care as long as I have you." The doctor pulled the detective down for another kiss.

"Remember you're forbidden from having sex anywhere in this house besides your bed!" Charles narrowed his eyes seriously.

"Charles!" The blonde gasped, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hey, the rules you gave me apply to you too." The young boy smirked.

"Okay kiddo, we'll try not to christen your room." Jane winked.

"Jane!" Maura slapped the brunette's chest.

"If I find out you had sex in my room, I'll burn your signed jersey." Charles threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Jane narrowed her eyes at the younger boy.

"Try me."

_It was no lie that true love comes at a price, it took Jane Rizzoli ten years to learn that sometimes the price isn't worth the love, but sometimes it is._


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Five**

"I see you have both agreed to a '_no fault divorce'_ based on the marriage breaking down." Mr. Henderson looked over his glasses and across the table at the Australian and his lawyer before glancing towards the honey blonde sitting next to him.

"Does that still apply?" The lawyer asked, twiddling the pen in his hand as he sifted through the paperwork.

"Yes." Maura nodded, uncrossing her legs for the umpteenth time.

"Mr. Faulkner?" The older man looked over at the dark haired man who sat back in his chair looking down at his hands, barely paying attention.

"Yes, I believe that is what my client and I discussed and agreed to." Mr. Williams cleared his throat, answering for the man.

"Very well then, my client is requesting that both parties keep their own assets and money considering that the majority of the assets bought in the family home was with her money." The grey haired man turned another page of paperwork.

"You can keep your car though." Maura cut across, finally making eye contact with her soon to be ex-husband for the first time since they entered the room.

"I don't need your charity Maura. I may not have family money behind me but I am a doctor too, and I make a good salary." Ian grunted.

"It's not charity; I bought you that car as a gift." The blonde shook her head.

"Well I-" The Australian was cut off when his lawyer leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Fine, I'll keep the car." Ian huffed.

"Now for the family home." Mr. Henderson sighed.

"My client has already agreed to move out of the family home since Ms. Isles bought the house with her own money during the time of the marriage." Mr. Williams said.

"That's only natural since the deed for the house is in her name." Maura's lawyer pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose as he wrote on the pad in front of him.

"Now all I believe that's left to discuss is custo-" Mr. Henderson was silenced when the door to the conference room was opened violently and all eyes in the room looked to the well-dressed woman.

"Can we help you?" Ian's lawyer asked, looking up at the woman in annoyance.

"Maura darling!"

"Mother!" The blonde gasped when she saw her mother standing in the room, she was supposed to be somewhere in Europe.

"W-what are you doing here?" The doctor stood from her chair and accepted an awkward embrace.

"Hello Theo." Constance nodded to one of her many lawyers.

"I came to support my daughter of course." Constance smiled and ran her thumb across her child's cheek.

"How did you know?" Maura sighed.

"I spoke with Mr. Henderson on the phone and when he mentioned it on Tuesday; I knew I had to fly out to Boston." The older woman sat in the chair next to her daughter's.

"You told my mother!" Maura gasped and turned to her lawyer.

"What happened to client confidentiality?" The honey blonde shook her head, her cheeks turning a light red in anger.

"Oh darling please, everything goes through me in relation to the Isles foundation and my family." Constance laughed as she turned to face her son in law.

"Ian, I have to say for the first time since you persuaded my daughter to flee to Africa with you, it's an absolute delight to see you. You know, under the circumstances." The dark haired woman chuckled.

"Unfortunately I can't say I feel the same." Ian mumbled under his breath.

"Shall we proceed or would you prefer Mrs. Isles to step out?" Mr. Williams whispered.

"No, continue, she'll only find a way to stay." Ian rubbed his tired eyes and looked down at his watch, wanting this meeting to be over with.

"Alright then, Mr. Henderson would you like to continue?" Ian's lawyer looked across the table and shared a small smile with the other man.

"Yes, thank you." The older man cleared his throat.

"Do both parties still agree to share custody of the children; four nights with Ms. Isles from Monday to Thursday and three nights with Mr. Faulkner, Friday to Sunday? To be rotated every two weeks?" Theo looked between his client and her ex-partner.

"Yes." Maura smiled.

"Yes, however my client is requesting both children are to stay with their mother until he finds a suitable home to buy and move into." Mr. Williams hesitated.

"I don't want the children to constantly be staying in a hotel Maura." Ian mumbled when the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Two months." The doctor crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Ms. Isles?" Mr. Williams furrowed his brow.

"Ian has two months to find a suitable home otherwise I will apply for full custody of our children." The blonde pursed her lips and in that moment Constance felt a sense of pride fill her.

"Ms. Isles I don't think my clin-"

"Fine." Ian placed a hand on his lawyers arm and silenced him.

"Well, I think that's all for today, are we all in agreement?" Mr. Williams cleared his throat as he gathered the papers.

"Yes." Maura nodded.

"It will take me a few weeks to draw up the divorce papers but when they're done I will send them over for you to go through Mr. Williams and then if you're happy you can pass them on to your client for Mr. Faulkner to sign." Mr. Henderson explained as he packed away the papers and files into his briefcase.

"Sounds perfect." Mr. Williams also stood.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Theo smiled and reached across the table to shake the hand of his rival.

"Mr. Faulkner, I'm glad you're cooperating." The man smirked as he shook the Australian's hand.

Ian rolled his eyes at the arrogant lawyer before turning his attention to his ex-wife, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his mother in law.

"I'll pick the kids up on Thursday after school?" Ian wiped his sweaty hands on the back of his jeans.

"Yes, don't forget Hope has a dentist appointment at three thirty." Maura eyed the man.

"I'll text you to remind you on Thursday morning." The blonde nodded.

"Thanks, you know how forgetful I am." Ian laughed nervously but Maura's face remained the same, hard and persistent.

"I guess I'll see you on Thursday." The doctor cleared his throat and headed for the door, not bothering to look at Constance until her hand grabbed his arm.

"I'm glad you aren't opposing any of my daughter's requests and dragging this out…" Constance trailed off, looking deep into his eyes.

"Because you know I would come at you with everything I have, money's never an issue when it comes to my daughter and grandchildren." The older woman whispered, ensuring her threat reached only his ears.

"Despite what I've done, I would never go out of my way to hurt your daughter, I still love her." Ian spat.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, or maybe I should ask Miss King?" Constance raised her eyebrow, a vicious smirk gracing her pursed lips. Ian's eyes went wide as he snatched his arm from the older woman's grip before heading for the exit, slamming the wooden door behind him.

"Well, everything's going in your favour, no?" The artist smiled at her daughter.

"So far yes." Maura gave a small smile and linked her arm with her mother's.

"Well then, I believe it's time you filled me in darling." Constance smirked.

"On _everything_."

* * *

Jane had been sitting at her desk for hours, the day had been quiet and the brunette was supposed to be finishing off her paper work on the Colin Mundy case. The case had lingered for days on end, Frost had been sifting through the stolen ID'S and contacting the owners before matching their bank details to the money in Colin's account and trying to confirm just how much he stole from each victim before Jane and Korsak interviewed and ruled out suspect after suspect until they got a lead which finally led to an arrest. However, sitting at her desk, with nothing to do but paperwork, it didn't take long for Jane's thoughts to wander to the honey blonde doctor, she knew Maura was meeting with Ian and their lawyers and although she sent a good luck text earlier that day, she wanted nothing more than to text her again but the last thing Jane Rizzoli wanted was to smother her new lover. Jane tried to push the medical examiner from her mind but each time she began writing her paperwork, each word beginning with _M_ quickly turned out to spell Maura before the Italian gave up and headed to the café where she had spent two hours hiding away in the corner drinking coffee and checking her phone over and over.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane jumped up from her seat when she spilt the hot coffee down her front; too busy checking her phone for the hundredth time to pay attention.

"God dammit!" The Italian huffed looking down at the brown stain on the front of her purple shirt.

"Watch your language Rizzoli." Stanley shot the brunette a dirty look.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and grab me some paper towels!" Jane barked at the man who rolled his eyes but grabbed a handful of towels.

"I hope you have a fresh shirt, you make the police force look like clowns." The grumpy man mumbled as he threw the towels at the brunette, turning up his nose at the stained shirt.

"Thank you Stanley." Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" Jane whispered to herself as she rubbed the stain on her new shirt, the shirt she picked out especially for Maura.

"Don't wipe it, dab it!" A horrified voice rang out and Jane felt her heart thump in her chest and her mouth twitch into a smile.

"Quickly Jane before the stain is absorbed into the material." Maura hurried over, pulling the towel from the limp grip before she licked the end and began dabbing the stain.

"Is this a new shirt?" Smiling hazel green eyes looked up into a grinning face.

"Yeah, I know your favourite colour is purple." Jane blushed at her confession.

"God you're adorable." Maura grinned as she stepped closer to Jane, about to lean up for a kiss until she caught the patronising gaze of Stanley and remembered where they were.

"And you're beautiful." The detective whispered, stepping closer to the other woman.

"So, how did it go?" Jane whispered, her eyes darting from those full pink lips back to gentle eyes.

"It wen-"

"Well, well, well." A grating voice was heard from behind the two women and Jane instantly felt every single hair on her body stand up.

"I would know that messy head of hair anywhere." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a step away from the blonde before looking across the room to find Constance staring at her, a knowing grin plastered across her face.

"Jane Rizzoli, it has been far too long." The artist chuckled as she made her way over to the happy couple.

"Mrs. Isles." Jane gave an awkward smile unable to stop the sweat developing on her palms.

"My daughter filled me in on every little detail in the limo ride over to this…public establishment." Constance said as she looked all around the café from the dried out doughnuts on the counter to the plastic cups lying on the floor until her eyes found Jane's.

"I have to say, I thought it was a joke but now I see you standing here, almost holding my daughter in a passionate embrace I see it isn't." Constance looked between the two women, smiling when a blush graced her daughter's pale cheeks whereas Jane's whole face turned redder by the second.

"Although, I must admit _now_ I can see the attraction, in spite of your dress sense belonging in the last decade and the stain on your shirt, you turned out to be positively gorgeous Jane." The older woman smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing like that scruffy, mis-matched sock wearing teenager I met ten years ago." Constance smiled although her eyes were on Jane's hands.

"Thanks…I guess." Jane rubbed the back of her neck and did her best not to make it obvious she'd seen the older woman looking at her scars.

"So, tell me Jane, do you love my daughter?" Constance folded her arms across her chest.

"Mother." Maura warned.

"Yes ma'am. There's only room for three people in my heart." Jane whispered.

"Oh, and who are they?" The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes.

"Your daughter and your grandchildren." The Italian smiled proudly.

"Oh Jane." Maura cooed reaching out; she slipped her hand into Jane's their fingers entwined, not caring how some officers stared and how other's whistled.

"Well then, I propose we have dinner, just the three of us and you can tell me all about how you fell back in love with my daughter." Constance shared a loving smile with her daughter.

"That sounds like a pla-"

"Jane!"

"Janie!"

"Shit." Jane whispered, her hand slipping from Maura's.

"Oh Janie, there you are!" Angela ran over to the three women, her hair in a state and her breathing erratic.

"Ma, calm down. What is it?" Jane ignored the hurt look on Maura's face when she pulled away.

"I-I went to your apa-apartment and you weren't there." Angela paused, taking a breath.

"Yeah cause I'm working Ma." Jane scoffed.

"Well see, I thought this week was your week off." The older woman bent over a little attempting to catch her breath.

"Next week Ma." The detective sighed.

"See, I didn't know that, so anyway, I went to your other apartment-"

"Ma why didn't you just text me?" Jane groaned knowing she must have seen Riley.

"Janie you know my phone's gone in for repair after your brother dropped it in the sink trying to take a selfie!" Angela huffed, still oblivious of the other women.

"I went to your apartment but when I pulled up your things were on the lawn!" Angela's eyes went wide.

"What?" Jane's face dropped.

"Everything, clothes, books, photo albums, gym equipment, even that ridiculous punching bag!" The older Italian gasped.

"Are you serious?" The detective rubbed her eyes.

"Yes! I grabbed as much as I could and put it in my trunk but I'd just been shopping so there wasn't much room." Angela exhaled.

"Just as Riley walked out to throw more things, I managed to talk to her and ask her what she was doing but she told me to speak to my '_head fuck of a daughter'_ and that '_womanising, girl friend stealing, whore of a Doctor_'" Angela furrowed her brow.

"I must say, your ex fiancée has a way with words." Constance laughed, drawing the attention of the older woman who finally looked between Maura and Constance until her eyes went wide

"You're Constance Isles." Angela gushed, her mouth hanging open.

"I am." The dark haired woman nodded.

"I-I-I-"

"My mother's a huge fan of your work, she-err-she used to subscribe to the art magazines just so she could read your section." Jane smiled at her mother who seemed star struck.

"Oh, how marvellous, you must join us for dinner." Constance smiled at Angela.

"I'm sure we will make wonderful friends, especially when our daughter's make the most fabulous couple." The dark haired woman smirked proudly and Jane felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Excuse me?" Angela froze.

"Oh, my apologies, I assumed she knew." Constance looked apologetically between the two women.

"Knew what?" Angela stared at her daughter.

"I broke up with Riley Ma." The detective swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You did what?" The older Italian snapped.

"I ended my engagement; it wasn't fair for me to stay with someone I'm not in love with." Jane mumbled.

"Since when aren't you in love with her? You two were inseparable for years Janie." Angela furrowed her brow and Maura felt a pang of jealousy invade her.

"I don't think I was ever in love with her Ma. I loved her but I was never _in_ love with her." Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Ma..." Jane whispered after a life time of silence.

"I-I know how disappointed you must be with me. You've been looking forward to our wedding for years. I should have ended it a long time ago." The brunette sighed.

"What made you realise how you truly felt?" Angela whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Well…" The Italian took a deep breath, her hands shook with nerves but before she could back out of it, she felt Maura's hand slip back into her own.

"I did." The doctor whispered.

"I see." The older woman exhaled, looking down at their joined hands.

"I love your daughter Angela." Maura admitted, moving closer to Jane.

"I can see that Doctor Isles." The older woman shook her head.

"How can you be fine with this?" Angela looked to Constance and Jane felt her heart break a little.

"Excuse me?" Constance snorted.

"How can you be so calm and content with this-_this_ relationship?" Angela glanced back at the two women.

"Your daughter is married to another man yet you want to play happy family while my daughter is a-a-a mistress?" The older woman's voice rose.

"Oh no, Angela, I'm sorry I should have informed you, I'm getting divorced." Maura smiled.

"Haven't you heard that before?" The older woman looked to her daughter with a smug expression.

"Actually Angela, I've already proceeded with the divorce, Ian and I met up today with our lawyers and the papers are being drawn up as we speak." The doctor explained.

"I'll be a divorced woman in a few weeks and free to start a new life with your daughter." Maura pulled Jane closer.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this Jane?" A hurt look crossed the older woman's face.

"To be honest Ma, the only people that we actually told were the kids. I wanted Hope and Charles to be the first to know our plans, I didn't want them to find me making out with their mom or sneaking out early in the morning." Jane chuckled lightly, missing the way Maura's face lit up when Jane said '_the kids'_ whereas Angela's eyes went wide.

"Oh god no, I didn't Ma!" Jane all but yelled.

"I didn't cheat, we never had sex,and well we still haven't had sex." The brunette cleared her throat and tried to hide the blush on her face.

"We've decided to leave that bit out of our relationship, no matter how tempting until I'm officially divorced." Maura added.

"I'm glad." Angela mumbled.

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while but it kinda back fired." The Italian laughed as she looked to Constance.

"I don't pay my legal team to keep their mouths shut." The artist shrugged.

"So, this is serious?" Angela looked between the two women.

"I'm in love with her Ma." Jane pulled the blonde even closer and looked down into her eyes.

"I have been for ten years." The Italian whispered as Maura ran her thumb along Jane's scars.

"I can't say I'm not shocked because I am, but Janie." Angela took her daughter's hand from Maura's grip.

"I don't remember any other time you've looked so happy." The older woman smiled and took Maura's hand in her free one.

"And I certainly don't remember a time when you _ever_ allowed anyone to touch your scars." Angela whispered, knowing this was a sensitive subject as she watched the blonde's thumb run along her daughter's scars, scars she herself have never even touched, not properly.

"So, if that offer is still open, I would love to join you for dinner and get to know you better Doctor Isles." Angela dropped her daughter's hand and held Maura's in both of her hands.

"Because I never gave you a chance, not really." Angela sighed squeezing the blonde's hand.

"But like Janie knows…" The older woman stepped forward, closer to the blonde and brunette.

"I've always wanted a doctor in the family." Angela whispered and Maura couldn't stop the tear that escaped or the way she flung herself into the older woman.

"Thank you Angela." Maura whispered as she pulled back.

"You're welcome sweetie." The older woman smiled happily.

"Here, you wouldn't want to smudge your mascara." Jane teased as she gently wiped away the doctor's tears.

"Don't think this gets you out of giving me grandchildren Janie!" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Ma!" The detective blushed.

"I love Emmy but she's getting older! Hope and Charles are polite, kind and caring but they're already teenagers! I want babies Janie!" The older Italian pouted.

"I agree; it's been far too long since we've had a baby in our family." Constance shared a smirk with Angela, both knowing the game they were playing.

"Oh my god." Jane mumbled, dipping her head in embarrassment.

"I would love to carry your child." Maura's confession silenced everyone.

"What?" Jane tilted her head to the side.

"I would have a baby with you." Maura shrugged.

"I know I'm forty and my chances of fertility are low but if it was a possibility you wanted to explore someday, I wouldn't object to carrying our child." The blonde smiled.

"Someday?" Jane smirked.

"Someday in the near future." The doctor grinned smugly.

"One step at a time huh?" Jane teased until Maura's phone vibrating pulled everyone out of the happy bubble they were all sitting in and back into reality.

"It's Susie." Maura mumbled as she read the text.

"I need to sign the paperwork on Colin Mundy for his body to be released to his family." The blonde sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"I thought he had no family?" Jane furrowed his brow.

"Apparently his great aunt has come all the way down from Canada. Susie said she hadn't seen him since he was ten due to a fall out with her nephew over money left by her parents." Maura gave a sympathetic smile.

"She only found out last year that Colin's father had died and has been looking to get in contact with Colin for months." Maura shook her head.

"Jeez, that's harsh." Jane sighed.

"That's life and death for you." The blonde shook the negative thoughts from her head.

"I need to head downstairs." Maura looked over at her mother to find her engrossed in a conversation with Angela.

"Mother, I need to get back to work but feel free to stay in the guest bedroom." The blonde looked nervously at her mother.

"Thank you darling I will but I think Angela and I will head out for a late lunch first." Constance smiled.

"Thank you for coming Mother, I didn't know it at the time but I'm so glad you were there." Maura whispered.

"Anything for you darling." Constance smiled and leaned over delivering a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Jane, I assume I will see you later?" The artist wiggled her eyebrows.

"I hope so." Jane smirked.

"Ah shit, I need to get my things." The Italian could have kicked herself when she remembered half of her items were getting tossed in the yard.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I asked Tommy to go and collect your things." Angela shrugged.

"What? Seriously? Jane raised her eyebrows, knowing her brother wasn't that kind without a reason.

"Yes, he owed me big time for painting his kitchen, besides he has a big van." Angela shrugged.

"Thank you Ma." Jane kissed her mother's cheek.

"Anyway, I'll see you later Janie." Angela shouted, already heading for the door, Constance hot on her heels.

"Can I walk you down?" The detective held out her arm.

"Yes, thank you kind sir." Maura giggled as they headed towards the elevator.

"That went well." Maura said, desperate to reach out and hold Jane's hand.

"Extremely." The brunette chuckled just as the elevator doors opened; Jane took the blonde's fidgeting hand in her own and held it close.

"Everything seems to be working out." The doctor mumbled, resting her head against Jane's shoulder.

"It's about damn time." Jane laughed.

"Is it bad that I'm just waiting for something to go wrong?" Maura pouted.

"No, I am too; it all seems too-too perfect for us, well me." Jane smirked.

"Well if the other shoe finally decide to drop, promise me we will work through it?" The blonde whispered.

"Of course." The detective smiled, just as the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor.

"I love you." Maura whispered; glancing over her shoulder to see the corridor was empty.

"I love you too." Jane sighed and accepted the soft kiss. Snaking her arms around the blonde's waist Jane deepened the kiss just a little before the blonde sucked on her tongue one last time before pulling back, her lips red and swollen. Maura smiled as she pecked Jane one last time before heading out of the elevator, no words needed.

"God I'm one lucky son of a bitch." The detective whispered happily.

"It's about damn time." A deep voice rang out.

"Frost?" Jane jumped back in fright, her hand on the holster of her gun.

"It took you long enough Rizzoli." The Italian's partner shrugged as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor.

"Y-you knew?" Jane stuttered.

"I've known since the first time she walked onto our crime scene." The other detective laughed.

"You what?" The Italian gritted her teeth.

"Come on, I'm not a detective for nothing! Sure it took me a few weeks to place her but I remembered her Jane, she was that smoking hot science teacher that you seemed to spend all of your lunch breaks '_revising'_ with." The man winked.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew you douche bag?" Jane punched the man's arm.

"Ouch!" Frost cried out, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Jane, you're my best friend, I've known you since we were in diapers together, and you would've told me when you were ready." The man gave a small smile.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Frost I should have told you." The Italian looked down.

"Nah, don't worry about it, besides, I've just won myself fifty bucks from your brother." Frost smirked as he pumped his fist.

"What?" The detective's voice dropped lower.

"Frankie and I got to talking about it one night at The Robber and he bet me fifty bucks you wouldn't do anything about it for at least another four months." Frost laughed.

"Seriously? My own damn brother knew?" The Italian yelled.

"Uh, huh, I bet by the end of the month and would you look at that I still have a week to spare." Frost chuckled.

"Jeez, did everyone know before I did?" The Italian shook her head.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Frost teased

"No kidding." Jane huffed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you got there in the end." The detective smirked.

"For the youngest person ever to be promoted to the rank of detective, you really are _clueless_."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left but I don't plan on making it a lot more, I've got a few more blanks to fill in before this whole story comes together!

Also, I've decided to make a twitter account for my writing to click on my bio and follow me!

**kik**:Cooperfic


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. The characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

I would also like to apologize for the delay and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a great New year!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Six**

The Italian clomped her way along the corridor, smiling at the passing lab techs; she was in a good mood, a great mood actually. The past few days had been utter bliss, Tommy had indeed saved most of her things that Riley had dumped from her window and her mother had surprisingly kept her distance from Jane's apartment giving her and Maura the privacy they needed. The only thing Jane could complain about was during their hot and heavy make out sessions, she was struggling not to take things further; the only thing Jane had gotten away with was undoing a few buttons on the blonde's shirt and groping at her breasts through the bra clad material. The detective felt like a teenager again, hiding away in her bedroom with her parents down stairs, only able to get to second base when she really wanted to skip right to the part where Maura's legs were spread with her panting Jane's name. However, there was a small part of the Italian that loved this taking it slow business, the make out sessions were so intense and each time it got better and better so she knew when they finally had sex, it was going to be out of this world. Jane was half way through a relaxing week off when she decided to surprise the doctor at the station with two steaming hot cups of coffee nearing the end of the work day. The brunette was about to knock on the open morgue door only to find Maura bent over looking through a microscope

"Jesus." Jane whispered pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. The Italian's dark eyes roamed up the sexy figure of her lover, from her beige heels, up her toned calves, over her ass in the tight grey skirt and over her lab coat before she noticed Maura's hair was clipped back, out of her face. Smirking, Jane put down the coffees she brought and quietly approached the working woman snaking her arms around her waist and pulling her flush against herself while burying her nose in the blonde hair.

"Jane!" Maura tensed, her hands cupping the Italian's.

"You smell so fucking good." The detective groaned in delight, the smell of honey lingered on Maura's neck.

"L-lan-language!" Maura stammered as the detective placed kisses along her neck.

"You look gorgeous." Jane smiled against the blonde's neck.

"Thank you." The doctor sighed happily before she turned in Jane's embrace.

"Hi." The Italian grinned like a fool when her dark eyes met Maura's.

"Hi." Maura repeated looking up at her lover.

"It's not even been twelve hours and I've missed you." The doctor whispered as she reached up and untangled some hair from inside of Jane's sweater.

"Well I am pretty miss-able." The detective wiggled her brows.

"Oh Jane!" The honey blonde giggled and slapped Jane's chest.

"What?" Jane furrowed her brows playfully as the blonde stared up at her, a loving look on her face.

"Nothing." Maura blushed and glanced down.

"Tell me." The detective pouted and bent her knees a little to catch Maura's hazel green eyes.

"It's just-I-" The doctor failed to fight the grin appearing on her face.

"You just?" Jane teased.

"I love you." Maura beamed.

"Aw, you going all soft on me?" Jane smirked a goofy grin.

"You're one to talk!" The blonde gasped playfully.

Jane smiled before she leaned down slightly and caught Maura's lips in a surprise kiss. The honey blonde doctor quickly pulled away and moved from the brunette's embrace, her eyes darting between the open door and glass windows.

"What's wrong?" The detective furrowed her brows.

"What have I told you about kissing me at work?" Maura shook her head although a smile stayed on her face.

"No one's around." Jane shrugged.

"Anyone could have walked by since you last checked." The doctor sighed.

"So what Maura? Who you kiss has nothing to do with them." The Italian furrowed her brows.

"It's not that Jane, I'm still married, and I don't want people to think I'm having an affair, let alone someone who works in the same building. There are rules and regulations about dating in the work place." Maura mumbled walking over to the microscope.

"Yeah, rules against dating your subordinate." Jane scoffed.

"Last time I checked, there were no rules against a person from the ME's office dating someone from the police department." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Last time you checked huh?" Maura raise her eyebrow and stepped closer to Jane.

"Was there someone you wanted to date in the ME's office before I started?" The blonde took another step closer.

"Maybe a young attractive crime tech?" Maura smirked, her hands running up Jane's arms.

"Or was it another medical examiner?" The doctor tilted her head as her arms wrapped around Jane's neck.

"Do you have a thing for doctors?" The older woman pouted.

"Oh please, if you had met the previous _male_ medical examiner, you would not be saying any of this." Jane chuckled at the thought of Doctor Pike.

"Then again, that Susie Chang is a cute piece of as-" The brunette was silenced by Maura's lips. Jane nearly toppled over when Maura pounced on her, her lips pushing fiercely against the Italian's before her tongue worked its way into her mouth, Jane couldn't stop the moan that left her throat.

"Jeez." Jane husked her lips red and swollen.

"You're right; I don't care who sees me kissing you or what my colleagues think. Sure fooling around in the work place is a little unprofessional but all I care about is you and what you think of me." Maura whispered; her arms still wrapped around the brunette's neck.

"Really?" Jane smiled, glancing to the window where a few crime techs passed, their eyes wide at the display of affection in the morgue.

"I love you Jane, all I want is for us to be happy." Maura nodded.

"I am happy, as long as I have you." Jane smirked, pecking the blonde's lips as her finger traced the exposed flesh of Maura's chest.

"Are yo-oh my god!" The Italian eyes went wide and her mouth hung open when she realised what was around the blonde's neck.

"I can't believe you still have this after all of these years." The detective whispered as she held the necklace she had given to Maura all those years ago the silver love heart entwined with a circle that held Maura's birthstone in the middle still glimmered as bright as the day Jane placed it around her neck.

"I couldn't get rid of it." The blonde whispered, her hand coming up to cover Jane's.

"When I was packing to move to Paris, I literally shoved everything in to boxes, I didn't bother to bubble wrap or pack anything neatly, I just needed to leave Boston and I left everything of you behind from the cosmetics and clothes you left to the scrap book you made me." Maura's hazel eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"I couldn't bear to look at the pictures; they were a reminder of everything I had destroyed." The blonde looked down.

"Hey, it's in the past, the only thing that matter is that we're together now." Jane lifted the doctor's chin and smiled.

"So why the necklace?" Jane whispered, looked deep into sad hazel eyes.

"I'd worn it every day since you gave it to me, I couldn't bring myself to remove it." The blonde sighed.

"But about a month after we finally settled in Paris, I-Ian noticed it around my neck one night and snatched it off before throwing it in the trash. It took me three hours to rummage through the trash cans before I finally found it." The doctor shook her head at the memory.

"I took it to a jeweller the following day and had the clasp fixed before placing it in a lock box in the bank away from Ian." The doctor wiped the tears from her cheeks, she couldn't believe how naive and selfish she was ten years ago.

"Well I'm just glad you kept it and I'm really glad you're wearing it." Jane smiled before pecking the doctor's cheek.

"Did you keep the watch I bought you?" Maura smiled up at the Italian.

"Err, I, well, I-" Maura furrowed her brows sensing Jane's hesitation.

"What is it?" The older woman tilted her head.

" Nothing." Jan chewed on her lip, she hadn't thought of that watch in years.

"Jane, you can tell me." Maura gave an encouraging smile.

"I don't want to." The detective threw the blonde a crooked grin.

"Sweetie, if you sold it, broke it, or gave it away, it really doesn't matter, I can always buy you another." The doctor smiled.

"It's nothing like that." Jane rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, where is it then?" Maura wiggled her brows.

"In my Ma's back garden." The detective chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor furrowed her brows.

"I used to do this thing when I was a kid, it's kind of stupid actually but it helped me a lot when things got tough." Jane mumbled.

"Okay?" The blonde smiled and sat on the edge of her desk, sensing this was a difficult subject for her lover.

"I put things that bothered me, things I wanted to forget about in an old tin and buried it in the back garden." The dark haired woman blushed.

"Really?" Maura grinned.

"That's adorable." The blonde giggled.

"I was a stupid kid." Jane scoffed.

"No, you were not! Doing something like that is totally understandable, out of sight, out of mind." The older woman smiled and took Jane's hands in her own.

"Do you know where exactly in your back garden they are?" Maura asked.

"Well, the hole I dug was right underneath an old oak tree my ma planted before I was even born, who knows if it's in the same place." Jane shrugged.

"Why don't we find out?" Maura grinned.

"You can't be serious?" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? You know where it's buried so we won't have to dig up your mother's garden too much; you were only a teen so I imagine it's not buried too deep." The blonde chuckled.

"You're serious." Jane laughed.

"Jane, when was the last time you put something in there?" The blonde raised her brow.

"About eight years ago." Jane shrugged.

"Well then, don't you think maybe it's time to open up that box and face the things that have made you bury them away for eight years?" Maura took Jane's hands in her own and gave a gentle smile.

"Maura, I don't know..." The Italian trailed off.

"You're not alone Jane, I'll be right there with you no matter how big or how small your worries are." Maura brought her hand up and rubbed Jane' cheek.

"Okay." The detective sighed, knowing Maura was right.

"Let me just finish writing up my findings and we can head over to your mother's house." Maura smiled and pecked Jane on the lips.

"Are you sure you can leave work early again?" Jane hesitated know this would make it the third time just this week Maura had left early.

"I was only supposed to be working until two today but Jane Doe's dental records were delivered and I was able to ID my victim so I decided to finish up before leaving." Maura smiled and nodded a thank you when Jane handed her a coffee.

"It's probably cold by now." Jane shrugged.

"It's the thought that counts." Maura smirked and took a sip wincing at the lukewarm liquid.

"I'll go pop upstairs to see my ma while you finish up here. Do you want to follow me in your car or you could leave your car and I'll drop you off tomorrow?" The Italian asked.

"I'll leave my car here, there's no point taking two cars to the same destination, besides it will be easier on the environment." Maura smirked.

"You're such a geek." Jane teased as she headed for the door.

"That's why you love me." Maura shrugged playfully.

"Yeah, I really do." The brunette hovered by the door a smile on her face as she watched the doctor.

"Who's the soft one now?" The blonde winked.

"It's you Isles women; you turn me into a ball of mush." Jane scoffed.

"Yes, but you're my big ball of mush." Maura smirked.

"Cause that sounds sexy as hell." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you can show me sometime just how sexy you can be." The blonde winked when Jane shuddered in delight.

"Damn right."

_Ten years later and Maura Isles was still a damn __tease__._

* * *

"You said you buried it by your mother's oak tree." Maura scoffed walking through the back door of the Rizzoli family home.

"I could have sworn that's where it was." Jane shrugged kicking off her old sneakers covered in thick mud.

"Then again, it was over eight years ago." The brunette fought back a smirk when Maura rolled her eyes.

"We just wasted two hours digging up a garden only for you to find the box in your father's old shed!" The doctor huffed in annoyance as she slipped out of the mud covered boots she borrowed from Jane before retreating back into the safety of her Jimmy Choo heels.

"The last time I put something in, I dug a bigger hole and buried it in front of ma's oak tree. Maybe one of my brothers dug it up." Jane flung the rusty old tin that was a little smaller than a shoe box onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, ma hired a gardener one summer after a bad winter, he used to put his tools in the shed, maybe he put it there." The Italian squirted some soap on her hands before running them under the warm tap water.

"I highly doubt that, I may not know your brothers very well, but I'm positive them or the gardener would have mentioned finding a forty thousand dollar watch in your garden." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Forty grand?" Jane yelled out from the sink.

"You paid forty fucking grand for a watch?" The detective stared at her lover.

"It's a solid platinum Rolex Jane, how much did you think I paid for it?" Maura shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought maybe two grand not fucking forty." The brunette scoffed.

"Well the price didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now." The honey blonde cleared her throat.

"Jesus, we are so having a spending limit on Christmas and birthday presents." Jane mumbled as she took a seat next to the blonde.

"Mmm, whatever you say." Maura giggled and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, not missing how her gorgeous dark eyes were glued onto the small box.

"We don't have to open it now if you don't want to." Maura covered Jane's hand with her own, sensing how nervous and hesitant she had become since looking at the tin that held her childhood memories.

"No, I want to." The brunette cleared her throat before sliding the box across the table, eyeing up the rusted metal before carefully pulling off the lid, both women coughing as the dirt and dust sprang across the room.

"Whoa." Jane whispered as she confronted her bad memories.

"This is the broach my Nona gave me before she died." Jane gave a small smile as she held out the white and blue pin towards Maura.

"She used to wear it on her cardigan everywhere she went." The Italian smiled.

"Even when she was on her death bed in the hospital she clipped it onto her gown. I remember the nurse always trying to take it off but my Nona just put it back on." Jane chuckled at the memory.

"It's gorgeous." The doctor smiled, gently running her fingers across the ivory.

"God, I totally forgot about this." Jane shook her head as she picked up a small baseball glove that could fit the hand of a child.

"This was my first ever baseball glove, my pop got it for me on my fourth birthday, it took two years for it to fit properly." The Italian smiled.

"What happened to your father?" The doctor asked as she put the broach down on the table.

"I remember you used to talk about him a lot when we were together but since then you never mention him." Maura tilted her head to the side.

"They split up when I was around twenty, but the divorce was only finalised about three years ago, the son of a bitch wouldn't sign, ma had to get a judge to serve him the papers." The brunette sighed.

"Even though I was an adult, I never saw the signs and I don't think ma ever did either. Sure they always fought and I mean about anything and everything but they always stuck together. For as long as I could remember they always went back to each other no matter how bad the argument was and they seemed to be happy." Jane allowed a small smile to slip past her lips.

"I always thought my parents would be the last people on this earth to split up, I didn't know how wrong I was until I came back from the Academy for a weekend to find my pop packing his bags and announcing he was leaving my ma for another woman." The Italian gave a dry laugh.

"He failed to mention this '_woman'_ was some twenty two year old he'd met in a bar. She probably thought my pop had money or something." Jane tightened her jaw.

"Apparently he'd been sleeping with her for almost a year when she'd been offered an Apprenticeship in Florida so my pop decided to leave with her." Jane shook her head.

"It broke ma's heart when he just up and left his kids without even bothering to come and visit or send birthday or Christmas cards. I never understood it, why he'd left in such a hurry, sure ma was hysterical at first but once you sit her down, she would have understood." The detective smiled back at the blonde.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt her?" The blonde whispered.

"Oh no, that's not it." Jane laughed.

"About two weeks after Frank fucked off to Florida, my ma received a letter from the IRS, apparently pop had been cheating on their taxes for years but they finally caught up with him. That bastard left ma with over thirty thousand dollars worth of debt." Jane gritted her teeth.

"I wasn't a child, I totally understood being stuck in a loveless marriage, especially after everything we went through you know?" The younger woman mumbled looking down at Maura's hand covering her own.

"But to up and leave your kids and your wife in debt knowing they could lose the house, it's just wrong. I lost all respect for Frank that day." The Italian huffed.

"My god, that's a lot of money! Is she still paying it off? Because you know I'd be more than happy to help-" The doctor was silenced by soft lips pressing against her own.

"God I love you for even suggesting that but ma would never accept your money nor would I let you but thank you baby, you don't know how much that means to me." The brunette squeezed Maura's hand, her thumb rubbing small circles over her knuckles.

"Are you sure? You know it's no trouble and if it made your mother feel better she could pay me back as little and as often as she could." The doctor tilted her head.

"No, it's all cleared up now but thank you. My Nona's sister was kind of wealthy; she was married to some rich Spanish guy that made his money specialising in antiques. Anyway, she died a few months after the IRS letter and she left some of her estate to my ma. Ma was the only one that kept in contact and when her first husband died, ma used to cook, clean and look after her until she got back on her feet. She swore my mother saved her life and well I guess that was her way of paying ma back." The detective smiled.

"Ma ended up putting the land she now owned on the market and sold it for much less than what it was worth but she used the money to pay off the debt." Jane gave a small smile, she remembered the look of relief and sadness on her mother's face when she received the cheque knowing the debt would be paid but also knowing she could have used that money to send her children to college.

"That is so awful, I'm sure that money could have really helped your mother out." The blonde shook her head.

"You know when people go on about my family's wealth; I never really thought much of it. I'm aware how lucky I am to be in such a stable financial situation but I've never been foolish with my money, I've never actually splashed it around. Sure I bought a large house and a nice car but that's nothing compared to what my money could buy. I remember growing up and listening to other families talk about buying a third if not fourth yacht just because they could; but now listening to what you just said, I sometimes forget how lucky I am that I'll never have money worries for myself or for my children." The honey blonde mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Maura, that's just your luck and believe me it takes so much stress and pressure off of a relationship. I've learned that from my parents, they usually always argued about money." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive that causes a rift in many relationships." The blonde sighed.

"Where is he now? Your father?" Maura cleared her throat.

"The last I heard his young chick up and left him when she found out he had no money but apparently he knocked up some blonde floozy and is living the high life with her." The Italian scoffed.

"I have a half brother or sister out there but I doubt he stayed, he probably bailed the first chance he got and is most likely shacked up with another woman." Jane rubbed her tired eyes.

"It sounds a lot like a midlife crisis to me Jane." Maura smiled.

"I don't care; you don't up and leave the mother of your children and two teenagers to fend for themselves. I wouldn't piss on that asshole if he was on fire." Jane chuckled.

"Jane!" Maura giggled knowing Jane was true to her words.

"It's the truth!" The younger woman smiled.

"I wonder if anyone would refer to you as my floozy. I mean there is ten years between us." The blonde teased.

"Oh yeah, Detective floozy and Doctor Cougar." The Italian laughed.

"Why are you calling me a mountain lion? I don't understand?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Oh, look the cougar is showing her age." Jane smirked.

"Jane!" Maura narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kidding; a cougar is a gorgeous older woman on the prowl for much younger sexier companions to satisfy her sexual desires." Jane husked in her seductive tone.

"Well I better start looking." The doctor giggled.

"Hey! Don't ruin the fantasy!" The detective pouted.

"Oh hush." The blonde laughed, tearing her eyes away from Jane only to notice something in the box.

"What's that?" Maura furrowed her brows and reached out and grabbed a tiny hospital bracelet.

"Oh, that..." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"My-my ma had another kid not long after Tommy. The doctors had warned her Tommy should be her last, she had a lot of trouble carrying him as he constantly went into distress and that maybe it was time to think about other options but before she got around to it, she got pregnant again. She carried the baby up until the seven month mark when her waters broke. My ma had a hard time with the birth but when she did, she gave birth to a little girl and she named her Jessica. Obviously she was premature but apparently she never formed properly in ma's womb and she died four days later." Jane whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"My pop was always working so the boys were always at a neighbor's house but they would have been too young to remember anyway. I visited every day with my Nona, I used to sit on ma's knee and hold Jess' hand through the incubator window. I-I've never been able to get her little face out of my head, nor her tiny body hooked up to wires so I err, I took the bracelet the night she died but when ma came back home I didn't want her to see it so I hid it in an old tin and buried it and I guess that's how that started." The detective whispered a small tear escaping.

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry darling. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maura leaned forward and wiped away the fallen tears.

"I hated talking about it, it was a long time ago but I've never forgotten about her." Jane muttered.

"And you never will." The blonde looked down.

"I lost a child also." The doctor whispered.

"What?" Jane's head snapped up.

"I had a miscarriage." Maura sighed.

"You did?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Yes, it was about two months after we moved to Paris; we hadn't had sex in a long time, ever since Ian found out the truth we'd been sleeping in separate rooms so I calculated I must have gotten pregnant when we were still living in Boston." The doctor looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"Ian had taken the children out to the beach for the day but I had been feeling ill so I stayed in. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I collapsed while doing yoga with excruciating pain in my stomach. I feared my appendix had burst until I saw the blood and put two and two together. I had been so occupied with fixing everything and missing you, I wasn't thinking straight, I hadn't even thought twice about missing a period, I simply assumed it was stress. When I was laying on the ground clutching my stomach knowing from the amount of blood I had lost the baby, I wondered if this was my punishment for the hurt and pain I had caused you. I never told Ian, actually I've never told anyone." Maura whispered.

"Mau-"

"I know how it sounds but I wasn't thinking clearly, I'd never been a believer of Karma until that day and it's true what they say Jane, what goes around comes around. The Universe works in mysterious ways and I still honestly believe losing that child was the price I had to pay for what I had done to you." The doctor sniffled.

"Oh Maura." Jane gave a gentle smile, pulling the doctor from her chair and into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't be getting so upset over something I never had." The blonde wiped her eyes.

"It's okay baby, let it out." Jane encouraged.

"I'm okay." Maura nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"I think that's enough memories for one day." The Italian nodded.

"Do you want to keep them?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jane sighed placing the broach, glove and bracelet back in the box.

"We can put it in your closet." The doctor nodded.

"No, ma goes through my stuff all the as it is, I don't want her seeing any of this." The Italian whispered, staring down at the hospital bracelet of her sister.

"We could always put them in my closet..." Maura trailed off.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Jane chuckled as she rooted around the box and found the main purpose for opening up all these memories.

"Huh, it still fits." The Italian tilted her head to the side when she slipped on the Rolex to find it still fit her perfectly after ten years.

"It still suits you." Maura grinned closing the lid of the tin and putting it in the safety of her hand bag.

"Yeah it does." Jane circled her arms round the blonde's waist from behind, holding her closer than ever.

"Although this was an emotional evening, I'm glad we came here." Maura whispered.

"So am I." Jane smiled as the two stood in silence, both lost in their own haunted memories.

"We could always adopt." Jane mumbled against the doctor's neck.

"Excuse me?" Maura tilted her head back, looking into Jane's eyes.

"You said if we ever got to that stage you wanted children with me." The detective smiled when the blonde nodded.

"And I know how much you want to carry our child so if your body couldn't take the stress of the pregnancy, we could always adopt or get a surrogate." Jane shrugged happily.

"You would consider all of those options for me?" The blonde turned to face her lover, her back resting against the table.

"I'd consider doing anything, even carrying the kid myself for you." Jane smiled.

"I love you." Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

Jane smiled against the soft lips of her lover before the kiss turned hotter and harsher the blonde moaned as Jane's tongue pushed past her lips. The Italian felt arousal course through her body at the thought of their future together but before she could get lost in her dream world she felt Maura's hands in her thick hair and her body pressed closer to Jane's. Before either woman knew it, Jane pushed Maura up on the table and parted her legs so she could settle between them.

"God Jane." Maura threw her head back and leaned back on her arms as the brunette ran kisses down her sensitive neck.

"Do you remember fucking me in this very house." Jane husked.

"Jane!" The blonde's chest heaved in arousal.

"Do you? Do you remember our toy that I fucked you with in my childhood bed?" The brunette smirked when the doctor's body trembled.

"You made me come so hard that day." The blonde whispered.

"And you were only a teenager, I can't even begin to imagine how much better you are ten years later." Maura groaned in delight as Jane sucked on her neck.

"Let's find out shall we?" Jane smirked and trailed one hand down the doctor's thigh, inching her way closer and closer to the panty covered sex, as she got closer she could feel the heat of Maura's arousal radiating. The blonde couldn't think straight, she wanted to wait until she was officially divorced before taking her relationship with Jane to the next level but right now she couldn't have cared less.

"God Jane please, push them to the side or take them off, I don't care." Maura begged.

"Lift your hips." The detective licked her lips as she gentle pulled off the lace thong.

"Jesus." Jane's mouth watered when she felt how damp the panties were.

"Please fuck me." The medical examiner spread her legs wider as she felt Jane's hand work its way back up to her sex, Jane smiled and was about to slip her fingers inside her soaked lover for the first time in ten years when the moment was shattered instantly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli get your hand from underneath that dress!" Angela's horrified voice echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck!" Jane backed away so fast from the blonde she nearly toppled over her own feet, leaving the honey blonde doctor in a confused aroused haze.

"Maura Isles put your panties back on this instant!" The older woman scoffed as she put her bag down on the counter.

"Oh my god!" The blonde jumped up from the table and yanked down her dress as fast as she could.

"He-hey Ma." Both women blushed a new shade of red.

"Don't you hey Ma me when you were about to have sex on my kitchen table! I eat off there Janie!" The older woman turned up her nose at the table.

"I'll buy you a whole new table Angela." Maura offered.

"Thank you honey but you disinfecting it should be fine." Angela smirked hanging up her coat.

"Ma!" Jane blushed even more.

"Are you just going to stand there or give the woman back her undergarments?" The eldest Rizzoli eyed up the lacy thong in her daughter's hand. Jane's eyes shot to the thong before she stuffed it in her pocket.

"Coffee anyone?" Angela looked between both girls as if she hadn't just caught them going at it.

"No Ma." Jane mumbled.

"I'm glad you're both here actually, I wanted to talk to you both about arranging a family dinner party." The brunette flicked on the kettle before turning to her daughter.

"What? Ma no wa-"

"I was thinking, you, Janie, me, my boys, Hannah, Emmy, your parents if they aren't too busy and the children?" Angela directed towards the blonde, knowing her daughter would say no.

"Ma, Maura has-"

"That sounds wonderful." The blonde smiled.

"Maura!" Jane's jaw hit the floor, did her girlfriend really just agree to a Rizzoli family dinner?

"Great how about this Saturday?" Angela tilted her head.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm sure Hope and Charles would love it but I'm not sure my parents would be able to make it on such short notice." The doctor chewed on her lip.

"Understandable but still, we can have fun!" Angela beamed.

"Oh, Janie you'll have to come a little earlier and help get the spare chairs from the garage." The older woman mumbled looking down at the small table knowing that wouldn't do.

"Oh we could host it at my house? My dining room is roomier and there would be enough seats for everyone?" Maura gave a gentle smile.

"Maura, seriously you do not want my family in your house, they will destroy it, not to mention you won't ever get rid of my mother." Jane mumbled under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Angela hesitated, knowing the blonde would probably have a gorgeous house that most certainly would be destroyed after one dinner with her excitable sons and energetic granddaughter.

"Of course!" Maura grinned.

"Great!" Angela squealed pulling the blonde into a side hug.

"Ma stop bothering Maura." Jane hissed.

"It's no bother Jane. It will give me some time to get to know Frankie and Tommy." The doctor smiled.

"Oh Janie, I like her already!" Angela grinned happily.

"Oh god."

_Despite dreading this weekend, Jane had to smile; at least her girlfriend seemed to have the stamp of approval from Angela Rizzoli._

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys all enjoyed this fluff filled chapter that filled in some gaps in the years they were apart!

Also sucks about R&amp;I ending next season, although we wish for Rizzles and maybe even a kiss we all know there's either going to be a new beard, a sudden pregnancy, a new job offer or a death? I mean after all the writers are fantastic at killing off characters and never mentioning them again!

Shout out to all those wonderful authors who have written a better Rizzoli and Isles story in a matter of months than the writers have ever done with the show in the past six years!


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

This is only a short fluff filled chapters before things get wild.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Saturday afternoon came around much quicker than Jane anticipated but all week she managed to force a reluctant smile on her face whenever Maura or her mother enthusiastically mentioned the family gathering the following weekend. However the Italian was absolutely dreading it, she appreciated Maura offering to host the dinner party at her house but Jane knew the blonde liked her space so the thought of Angela taking over Maura's kitchen, hours before everyone was set to meet worried Jane. The Italian was also anxious about the doctor's reaction when her brothers set up camp in her living room with her large couch and flat screen while her niece would no doubt be busying herself with drawing on Maura's walls with markers and crayons, a bad habit she had recently developed in school.

Before Jane could dwell on her thoughts any longer, she found herself standing outside the white door of the large Beacon Hill home staring into space, her hands tightening around the bottle of red wine as she inhaled a well needed breath before opening the door only to be greeted by the smell of her ma's homemade Gnocchi.

"Jesus." Jane blinked rapidly as the overwhelming heat hit her like a tidal wave, quickly the brunette shed her jacket and hung it up next to one of Maura's many coats, the possibility of coming home to that sight everyday made her grin.

Jane couldn't help but smile when she walked into the open living room and kitchen to find her mother wearing one of Maura's aprons as she opened the oven door and checked on her food. Hope was busy washing some salad while Charles stirred something in a pan, wearing an apron that matched Angela's, the sight made Jane's heart clench as the three of them shared a joke, bright smiles etched on their faces. Just as the detective's eyes scanned for her lover, the honey blonde appeared from the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever forcing Jane to suck in a quick breath as she eyed her slightly wavy hair, her baggy grey top, those tight denim jeans hugging Maura's ass and surprisingly a pair of black pumps.

"Jane!" Maura smiled and practically skipped over to the younger woman.

"Hi baby." Jane grinned placing one hand on Maura's waist, her thumb rubbing the visible skin between the jeans and top.

"You look gorgeous; I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans." The detective smirked; she loved the height difference between them when the blonde wore flats.

"Is there a problem with me wearing Jeans?" The doctor raised a brow playfully.

"Mm, not at all, just keep walking in front of me." Jane chewed on her bottom lip and threw the older woman a cheeky wink.

"Jane!" Maura laughed and slapped the Italian's chest.

"So, do I get a kiss?" The doctor whispered.

"I thought you would never ask." Jane leaned down slightly and pressed her lips to Maura's.

"Get a room!" Hope's teasing voice rang out, separating the two women.

"Janie! Not in front of the children!" The detective sighed and rested her forehead against Maura's.

"They're teenager's Ma, not children." Jane scoffed.

"I don't care; they don't want to see their mother getting it on with anyone!" Angela gasped.

"Ma it's not like we're having sex in front of them. I think they've seen two women kissing before." The detective snorted.

"Jane!" The Italian rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to have five minutes alone with you." Maura whispered as she tucked a curly strand behind Jane's ear.

"Here, I got you this." Jane smiled and held out a bottle of wine.

"Oh my god Jane!" Maura gasped as she took the bottle.

"This is a nineteen ninety four Chateau De Gordes!" The blonde's mouth hung open.

"This is a six hundred dollar bottle of wine, how did you even get this!" The doctor asked.

"You spent six hundred dollars on a bottle of wine!" Angela's shrill voice grated the younger woman.

"Janie that could have been a whole months worth of rent!" The older Italian scoffed.

"Ma, what I do with _my_ money has nothing to do with you!" Jane snapped.

"No your mother's right Jane, you should take this back." Maura whispered holding out the bottle.

"What? No! I got that for you Maura." Jane furrowed her brows.

"Janie, listen to Maura." Angela mumbled.

"Jesus Ma will you butt out!" The detective growled, already this dinner was off to a bad start.

"Jane please, I appreciate the gesture but I can't accept a six hundred dollar bottle of wine that will be gone within an hour, you can't afford to splash out for things like this." The doctor gave a gentle smile knowing how sensitive Jane was about money.

"Would you accept it if I told you I didn't pay a lot for it?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean?" Maura tilted her head.

"Let's just say I know a guy from vice who owed me a favor." Jane smirked.

"Let's say more?" The doctor eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"His father runs a vintage wine shop just outside of Boston so I got him to hook me up with a good bottle at a discounted price." The detective smirked.

"How much is discounted?" Maura hesitated.

"Two hundred bucks." Jane shrugged.

"Is that all?" Maura gasped looking down at the bottle, she had always wanted to try the nineteen ninety four Chateau de Gordes.

"I didn't mean that to sound the way it did! I know two hundred dollars is a lot of money but that is so incredibly cheap for this kind of wine I mean-" Jane rolled her eyes and silenced the rambling doctor with a kiss.

"I know what you meant Maur." Jane whispered against smiling lips.

"So does this mean you'll accept it?" The detective smiled.

"Jane I don't know..." The blonde hesitated.

"Oh come on Maura." Jane stomped her foot.

"O-Okay." The doctor whispered.

"Thank you!" Jane grinned having her way.

"Maura honey, I suggest saving that wine for another night, my children tend to down their alcohol rather than sip it and appreciate the taste." Angela laughed and slid the bottle of wine from the doctor's grasp.

"Oh, I don't mind sharing it." Maura held onto the edge of the bottle.

"Nah Ma is right, you're better off saving it for a different night." Jane smiled when the older woman allowed her mother to take the bottle from her grasp and place it on the shelf on the wall with her other bottles of red wine.

"So I see you got two little helpers huh?" The detective chuckled leaning on the kitchen island as Hope rolled her eyes dramatically nodding to her brother who was carefully stirring the sauce in the pan.

"I do! They have both been extremely helpful but it appears our young soccer captain has a knack for cooking!" Angela squealed proudly, patting the older boy on his bulging biceps.

"Look at all this muscle on him, maybe he can give your brother some tips on how to eat right and turn it into muscle!" The elder Italian laughed.

"Don't let Frankie hear you saying that Ma, you know he has issues with his weight, I swear he's like a damn woman." Jane snorted.

"We can't all eat our body weight in burgers and coffee and never gain a pound." Maura laughed, poking Jane in her rock hard stomach.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got a fast metabolism." Jane shrugged.

"Hm, doesn't mean your diet can't be better, I dread to think of how high your cholesterol is." The doctor leaned her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Besides Charles' diet isn't that great either, he just spends hours a day in the gym." Maura shrugged.

"Trust me Mama, there's a reason I spend hours in the gym and it isn't for my work out." Charles smirked turning off the stove and wiping his hands on the front of his apron.

"What do you mean it's not for your work out? What else could you possibly be doing in the gym?" Maura furrowed her brows missing the smirk Jane and Angela shared.

"Oh you know, chatting with some of the members." Charles hid a smile by trying some of the spicy tomato sauce he and Angela had made.

"Oh you've made some new friends? Honey that's great! I'm glad you have a group of boys at the gym to work out with, I worry abo-why are you laughing?" The honey blonde tilted her head when her son couldn't stop his chuckle.

"No reason." The dark haired boy shook his head and glanced towards Jane before they both burst out laughing.

"Will someone tell me what is so funny?" Maura snapped her arms crossing at her chest as everyone in the room had a stupid grin on their faces.

"Err Maura, Charles' friends aren't the kind of friend's he's going to be working out with." Jane chewed on her lip fighting off a giggle.

"Well, I guess you could call it working out." The detective howled in laughter when she caught her girlfriend's son's eyes.

"Well what kind of friend's are they?" Maura's eyes went wide as a number of wild possibilities ran through her head.

"Girls Maura." The Italian smirked.

"Gir-Oh, oh!" The blonde's face changed instantly when she finally understood.

"Uh, huh." Jane laughed and placed a small kiss on the ME's head as she understood.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of teenage chicks that are into the gym now! Right now the gym is the best place to pick up girls." Charles winked at Jane and for a moment the blonde saw the side of his womanizing father in him.

"God you're such a pervert." Hope snorted.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking but don't." Jane whispered into the blonde's ear picking up on her expression.

"He's nothing like his father Maura, he's just being a teenager." The Italian mumbled.

"Do you really think so? I don't remember being like that." The doctor hesitated.

"Definitely, he's a good kid. I remember when I was in high school I'd slept with most of the girls in my year." Jane chucked.

"Oh you did, did you?" The blonde raised her eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, obviously before I met you." Jane smirked.

"I should hope so." Maura laughed.

"All I can say Charles is remember our talk? And I hope you're being safe and not having sex in the gym. I don't even want to imagine how many germs are lying around there." The ME smiled when her son pulled a face.

"No Mama, I'm not having sex in the gym, I have a little more decency than to have sex in a locker room." Charles rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad someone does." Angela whispered a comment that didn't get past Jane.

"But let's just say the back of my car gets a lot of action." The teenage boy mumbled.

"Eww!" Hope screeched.

"Charles!" Maura gasped.

"I sit in that car every single morning on the way to school and you've been using it as some place to take your girls eww!" The younger sibling's mouth hung open.

"Calm down, I put a blanket down and it's not like I've been doing it in the passenger seat!" Charles rolled his eyes missing how mortified his mother was.

"That's not the point you disgusting jerk! I'd rather take the bus to school and freeze my ass off than get back in that car!" Hope huffed.

"Fine." Charles shrugged.

"Charles Ian Faulkner I cannot believe you have been using that car as a place to have intercourse! I bought you that car so you would be able to travel to school and back not to entertain your girlfriends!" Maura snapped letting her daughter's curse word pass.

"But Mam-"

"I'm not finished young man! How many times have I told you to respect women! Especially during sex! How do you think that makes a young girl feel, the fact you want to have sex in a car where anyone could walk by?" The medical examiner placed a hand on her hip.

"Jeez Ma, it's not all me, most of them suggest it cause there's nowhere else to go." The boy blushed hard.

"Furthermore, need I remind you no matter how cool or fun you think it is, having sex in a car or any public place is illegal! I'm dating Jane now, a detective with a brother who is a cop! Do you have any idea how awkward and uncomfortable that would be if you were ever caught and arrested? You would make her chose between punishing you and going against her job!" Maura snapped.

"Maura calm down, he's just a kid, he's experimenting, there's no harm done." Jane whispered, defending the young boy.

"I'm very aware Jane, I do remember being a young teenager with hormones racing through my body but that is not an excuse. I need him to understand that this isn't acceptable. We've discussed sex and the rules, if he wants to have safe sex fine but he is to have it inside a house!" The blonde shook her head.

"Look, Mama I'm sorry okay? I've only done it twice and I promise I won't do it again." Charles mumbled looking at the floor. The blonde saw the expression along with the look Jane was giving her and decided to cut her son some slack.

"Darling I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want you to regret it or for these young girls to think you're a pig. Even if it's just sex and nothing more you still need to treat them with respect." Maura walked over to her blushing son and placed a hand on his arm.

"I know Mama but where else am I supposed to do it? You've given me rules about the house!" Charles mumbled.

"Honey, although I know you're having sex, I am not going to make it easier for you to have it! You're still too young in my opinion but your father and I discussed it when we found out you were having sex and agreed to let you as long as you were being safe. That doesn't mean you're allowed to have sex in this house or your car." Maura placed a hand on her hip.

"Where else am I supposed to go then?" The older boy shook his head.

"That's not my problem. You either find somewhere safe that isn't your car or my house or you don't have it at all." The doctor shrugged.

"That is so unfair!" Charles growled.

"Those are my rules as long as you're living under my roof." Maura snapped and the boy mumbled something under his breath.

"And Charles, if I found out you've disobeyed me and continue to use your car as a place to entertain girls, I will take it away from you." The medical examiner narrowed her eyes but before her son could open his mouth, Hope cut across.

"I'm not being funny but all this talk about my brother having sex is kinda putting me off the gnocchi." Hope scrunched up her face silently saving her brother from saying something he would regret in front of Angela and Jane.

"God Angela, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude and have this conversation in front of you!" The doctor blushed.

"Oh honey please, I brought up two sons and a tomboy for a daughter, you don't need to worry. All mothers have had the sex talk over and over." Angela laughed.

"We will talk about this tomorrow okay?" The doctor looked to her son.

"There's no point, you've made it clear, no sex in the car or house." Charles grunted.

"Right! So who wants to help me set the table?" Jane asked breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"I will!" Charles jumped at the opportunity to get away from the three women staring at him.

"You okay bud?" Jane whispered once they were out of earshot.

"A little mortified but I'm okay." The boy sighed.

"She's just looking out for you kiddo." Jane gave a gentle smile as she set down the napkins.

"I know but she treats me like a kid. I know I'm only sixteen but I'm sensible and it's not like I'm having sex and then just ignoring them. I hang out with most of them and they all know the situation." Charles shrugged setting down the forks.

"I know Charles but you're a teenager, you don't need to rush around and sleep with as many girls as possible. You've got plenty of time for that, you don't want to get yourself a reputation, and you still have two years left of school." The brunette patted his back as she passed.

"It's not that." The boy mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Jane furrowed her brows, looking over his shoulder to ensure his mother and sibling weren't listening.

"It's just, well you and Mama met when you were still in high school and look at you now! Despite all the..." Charles turned around to see his mother was busy in conversation with Angela.

".._Shit_ you two went through, its ten years later and you're together and happy. I want that but all these girls want is to have fun, not one of them has just talked to me you know? They just wanna sleep with me so they can say they've banged the captain of the soccer team." Charles snorted.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great but I just wish someone would take a little time to get to know me you know?" The boy whispered.

"Hey listen to me buddy, you can't go out and look for something like what your mama and me have, that's totally different, it catches you off guard, it's impossible to find that kind of love. Believe me when you least expect it either when you're still a teenager or when you're in your thirties when you look at her or him-" Jane was cut off by a loud scoff.

"Hey I don't know what's gonna happen in the future! You could come home one day with a boyfriend." Jane teased.

"But when you find that person, you know with the very first look you're going to love that person for the rest of your life." The detective whispered, her eyes landing on Maura's as she laughed away at something Angela said, her arm wrapped around her daughter.

"You really love Mama don't you?" Charles smiled.

"More than anything in this world." Jane's heart hammered in her chest as she continued to look at the blonde.

"Enjoy yourself while you can buddy because you know, life is far too short." The brunette smiled.

"Thanks Jane." Charles nodded.

"For what it's worth, anyone can see how much Mama loves you and you know what?" Charles paused.

"What?" The Italian laughed.

"We love you too." Charles vouched for his sister before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her cheek. Jane felt butterflies in her stomach as the boy looked at her so proudly.

"And I hope one day we get to call you Mom too." The boy's words echoed in Jane's mind and for a minute she swore her heart stopped. The detective had never discussed or even considered what the kids would call her if she and Maura ever got married, after all they have a mother and a father and Jane respected that yet to hear the words from Maura's son was a whole new feeling for Jane, never had she experienced anything so heart warming in all her life. Frozen in her state, the younger woman caught Maura's hazel green eyes looking at her and suddenly she realised, this is everything she ever wanted, the woman standing there smiling at her was the woman she intended to spend her final years with but more than anything Jane knew she'd be more than proud to ever have the chance to call Hope and Charles _her_ son and daughter.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's day and for those who didn't remember it's just another day! Now for a little drama...

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

It didn't take long for the rest of the family to arrive, although Frankie and his family were a good half hour late, Angela let it slide when her eldest son explained his daughter had a temper tantrum when her mother told her she wasn't allowed any ice cream until after dinner. The youngest Rizzoli had screamed the house down and refused to get dressed until exhaustion gave in and she allowed her mother to dress her and put her in the car. However the minute they arrived at Maura's house, the child's bad mood changed dramatically when she spotted the doctor and wasted no time in running into the safety of her arms. Jane smiled at the sight but that warm, loving smile quickly faded when her eyes landed on the messy form of her youngest brother. Jane gave a small smile, she could tell Tommy had made an effort putting on no doubt his best jeans and cleanest shirt, despite how wrinkled they were, hell he had even shaved his stubble and combed his hair. The brunette was hesitant at first, their past was a bad one and Jane hadn't spent much time with him since he got out of prison but she relaxed a little when he accepted the embrace she pulled him into. Dinner had been a success to say the least, Emmy had been on her best behaviour and the afternoon had been a calm relaxing one for both families.

"Angela this cake is delicious! You have to give me the recipe." Maura moaned as she took another mouth full of cake, ensuring the child on her lap was secure as she put down her fork.

"I'll give you the recipe when you have a ring on your finger." Angela teased.

"Ma! We have not even been dating that long!" Jane glared at her mother and hid her blush by cutting up the last bit of Emmy's dinner. The young girl had always been a slow eater but she had promised to eat every little piece.

"So? Look at your brother and Hannah! They had only been together a few months before they got married!" The older woman smirked.

"Yeah, because she got pregnant Ma." Frankie chuckled.

"And I wouldn't have had it any other way." Hannah reached out and cupped Frankie's cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

"Yuck." Emmy scrunched up her face and glanced up at Maura.

"Cooties." The girl whispered.

"Yeah, boys are full of them." Hope grinned, watching as Jane pushed the small plate towards the girl, encouraging her to finish the last of her meal.

"Is there anyone special in your life Tommy?" Angela asked, gathering the empty dishes.

"Not at the moment no, I've not had time but this cute red head from Boston Joe's gave me her number last week." The man shrugged.

"Oh, well I'm sure the right woman is just around the corner." Angela gave a small smile.

"I hope not! I'm only twenty four, I don't wanna settle down just yet Ma, and I wanna bang as many chicks as possible." Tommy laughed until he noticed the look the doctor threw Jane.

"Ahem, yeah well it's not all it's cracked up to be little brother." The detective smiled, missing how her brother rolled his eyes.

"So, Charles Ma tells me you play football." Tommy leaned across the table, looking at the younger man, hoping to change the subject.

"Soccer actually." The dark haired boy gave a small smile.

"Oh, they're the same thing really." Tommy shrugged.

"Actually there are many differences between soccer and football. For instance, in soccer you use your foot to kick and dribble the ball whereas in football you use your hands to throw and pass the ball." Maura cut across, looking at the youngest Rizzoli sibling, finding his arrogance extremely irritating.

"Huh, well you move a ball to score a goal in both sports don't you?" Tommy looked into hazel eyes.

"Well yes bu-"

"Like I said, they're the same thing." The younger sibling shrugged taking a long sip of his wine.

"That's incorre-"

"Don't bother honey." Jane placed a hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Hey Maura, you got any more wine?" The dark haired man asked as he polished off another bottle. Jane chewed on her lip and shared a look with her mother.

"Tommy, don't you think you've had enough?" Angela whispered.

"What? Ma come on, we've only gone through two bottles between the eight of us." Tommy laughed.

"Actually Hannah and I haven't had any. She is driving and I don't like white wine." Frankie cleared his throat, looking at his younger brother as he held up his beer bottle.

"Yeah and Ma only had a glass, the kids haven't touched any and I've been drinking beer." Jane glanced around the room.

"So what are you saying?" Tommy furrowed his brow.

"That maybe you've had enough for today." Jane mumbled.

"Oh come on Janie, Maura's drank the same if not more than me! She clearly loves wine, I mean shit look at her shelf!" The man nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"Watch your language Tommy." The brunette gritted through her teeth.

"Seriously?" Jane's brother shook his head.

"Maura's kids are teenagers and don't tell me Emmy hasn't heard a swear word before." Thomas scoffed.

"I don't care Tommy, this isn't your house, mind your language." The detective felt herself losing her cool.

"Well it isn't yours either." The man rolled his eyes and finished off his glass.

"So I take that as a no for more wine?" The man looked around the table and shook his head, pushing the empty glass to the side.

"Would anybody like some more cake?" Angela's voice rang out hoping to break the awkward tension she could see boiling in the room between her children.

"Me Nona!" Emmy yelled a grin on her face.

"Finish off your dinner first baby and Nona promises she kept the biggest piece for you." Angela whispered earning a smile from her granddaughter.

"You a detective yet Frankie?" Tommy asked a little buzzed.

"No, I err I took my detective's exam last month and I, well I failed." The cop rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, you'll get it bud, don't worry." Jane smiled, lacing her fingers in Maura's; her brother had been so disappointed.

"Yeah, if Jane can do it, so can you. It can't be that hard." The younger sibling sniggered.

"Excuse me?" Jane's jaw tensed.

"I'm just saying it can't be that hard if you passed it, I mean come on, you're not exactly the brains of the family." Tommy chuckled and Jane barely felt the doctor's reassuring pat on her leg.

"Oh and you are?" Jane laughed.

"The man who can't get a job other than painting houses?" The Italian couldn't believe her brother was saying this shit.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? It's not like anyone is lining up to hire me." Tommy shrugged.

"You have no one to blame for that but yourself Tommy." Jane barked.

"The fuck I don't?" The man growled.

"Tommy!" Frankie yelled looking at his daughter.

"Janie." Angela begged.

"Let it go baby." Maura whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane scoffed, ignoring her mother's plea and Maura's comforting words.

"Why is everyone shouting Maura?" Emmy whispered looking up at the blonde who held her close, unsure whether to get involved in the sibling's dispute.

"You're the reason I can't get a damn job." The younger sibling shook his head.

"Oh don't start this again!" Jane laughed it always came down to this.

"You fucking arrested me!" Tommy stood and shouted oblivious to everyone staring at him.

"You were involved in a domestic dispute! What else was I supposed to do?" The detective jumped from her seat, back when she was a rookie, she had been called to a domestic dispute in South Boston by some neighbors only to arrive at the scene to find it was her intoxicated brother.

"How many times have I told you Lydia fucking started on my ass the second I walked through the door! It wasn't my fault!" Tommy bellowed.

"You were drunk and acting violently Tommy, that was no one's fault but your own!" The brunette roared.

"Screw you Jane!" The younger brother scoffed.

"That bitch got everything she deserved. You had no business getting involved, let alone arresting your own brother." Tommy scoffed.

"Jesus Tommy, I was just doing my job! I would arrest anyone if they were drunk and hitting a pregnant woman! Family or not!" The brunette yelled not missing the gasps and wide eyes from Maura and the kids. The blonde knew Tommy had been arrested and done time but she never asked what for, she felt it was none of her business until now.

"See that's the difference between us Janie. Your job comes before your family it always has!" The man yelled.

"My family have always and will always be my number one priority but when some drunken idiot attacks a defenseless five month pregnant woman I'm not going to stand there and let that happen whether it was you or even Frankie! No one deserves that!" The Italian shook her head, she never forgave herself for the incident and neither did Lydia. Jane had never met the girl before and she gave her brother the benefit of the doubt when she arrived at the scene to find both of them screaming at each other. Being a naive rookie Jane sat back and allowed them to continue knowing her brother got mouthy after a beer or two until he punched the woman breaking her cheek bone and causing the young blonde to lose sight in her left eye.

"Bullshit. All you care about is your job and reputation, we both know that's why you arrested me to prove to those chumps at the station, that you could still be a good cop, even if you were a woman! You never thought about your family or the amount of money Ma had to spend to bail me out!" The younger sibling sniggered.

"Jesus Tommy, don't stand there and act all high and mighty, like you have any family values! You have never given a shit about this family! All you care about is alcohol I mean Christ the woman you hit was carrying your damn kid!" The brunette shook her head, they had all tried to make amends with Lydia and be involved in the child's life but the girl refused and there was nothing Jane, Angela or Frankie could do.

"Like fuck she was." The man grunted.

"Jesus Tommy you had the paternity test done, he's yours!" Jane yelled.

"That kid ain't mine and no damn test is gonna tell me otherwise." Tommy scoffed.

"Well I guess it's a good thing she took you to court." Jane mumbled; her mother had been so devastated when her youngest son lost all rights to his child.

"Right, that's it, both of you pack it in! We were all having a nice family dinner! Please for once can you both drop your grudges and enjoy the night! And please for the love of god show some respect in somebody else's house!" Angela yelled, scorning both children into their seats.

"Sorry Ma. Maura." Jane whispered looking to her lover who gave her a small smile.

"Whatever." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"That's better. Now Maura, do you have any more coffee beans? I've decided to make a pot of coffee for everyone." The older woman gave a gentle smile.

"Oh there's some in the pantry, I'll grab them for you." The blonde placed a small kiss on the child's forehead before passing her willingly over to Jane.

"Where's the bathroom?" Tommy grunted.

"Down the hall and to the left." Maura nodded in her direction as she disappeared down the hallway in search for the coffee beans.

* * *

The honey blonde doctor furrowed her brow as she searched for the coffee beans she knew she bought a few months back, glancing around the tin cans and dry foods she spotted the red packet on the top shelf. As the medical examiner reached up, she failed to hear the pantry door open until a voice rang out.

"Now that's an ass."

"I'm sorry?" The blonde twirled around so quickly she almost fell as her eyes landed on the smirking form of the youngest Rizzoli sibling.

"I said you have a nice ass." Tommy smirked walking closer to the older woman.

"Oh, I-err-I don't think Jane would appreciate that." The doctor swallowed the lump in her throat, although the man didn't look much like his sister except for the eyes, he definitely shared her height.

"Fuck Jane." Tommy grinned, backing the blonde against the shelf.

"Well, I don't appreciate that." Maura whispered, looking up into dark eyes.

"C-can you move please." It wasn't a question.

"Oh come on, live a little." The younger man smirked, running his hand down Maura's arm.

"Tommy, you need to move out of my w-let go of me!" The blonde spat when the man grabbed her wrists.

"I know you want me." Tommy licked his lips, pushing his body against the doctor's attempting to claim her lips.

"You're drunk." Maura murmured.

"I saw the way you've been looking at me." The man smiled.

"Get the hell off me!" Maura pushed against the younger man but it was no use.

"You'd look better on your knees though." Tommy laughed pushing the woman downwards. Maura felt her body go numb as the fear ran through her, she had no idea what this man was capable of, she tried to yell but her voice failed her as he continued to hold her wrists in a vice like grip pushing her down, her back digging into the shelf.

"Hey Maura, do you have any hot cho-what the fuck?" Jane yelled when she saw her brother pushed up against her girlfriend, holding her arms tightly.

"Jane." Maura barely whispered; relief and fear in her voice as Tommy released her arms and stepped aside.

"You son of a bitch." Jane saw red, her hand instantly reached down to her belt for her gun until she remembered it was locked away in her apartment.

"Are you okay?" The brunette whispered as the doctor ran over to her.

"He just came onto me Jane, I-I didn't-he just grabbed me an-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jane grabbed her brother by his shirt and practically threw him into the hallway, his drunken body slamming against the wall knocking one of the blonde's paintings to the floor.

"Jane?" Frankie's concerned voice rang out as he glanced down the hallway.

"Hope, why don't you take Emmy up to your room okay darling?" Maura darted into the living room past the two fighting siblings and practically pushed her daughter and Jane's niece out of the room.

"Go on you piece of shit!" The Italian shoved her brother again and again until he was in the living room a grin on his face.

"Jane what are you doing?" Angela snapped.

"You had to fucking invite him didn't you Ma?" Jane yelled.

"Jane please, its okay jus-"

"It's not fucking okay Maura!" Jane growled.

"Are you okay Mama?" Charles furrowed his brow, taking a step closer to his mother.

"This son of a bitch tried to force himself on Maura!" Jane shouted as her mother coddled her brother.

"What?" Angela and Hannah gasped

"You fucking prick." Frankie growled.

"I didn't do nothing she didn't want." Tommy smirked, riling up his sister before he eyed up the blonde licking his lips.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy." The detective flew at her brother only for Frankie and Angela to step in-between.

"Oh why? Cause she wants me, the girls always did pick me didn't they Janie." Tommy laughed, over the years the boy had pursued any women Jane brought home and introduced to the family and most of the time he got his way with them ensuring his sister's relationships ended.

"Shut up Tommy!" Angela barked.

"Not so big without your gun and badge are you?" Tommy laughed.

"I want you to get off my property right now." Maura put her foot down.

"Ma take him home." Jane growled.

"Hey Maura, why don't I meet you at my place?" The young man winked.

"Jesus Tommy I swear to god!" Jane yelled flying at the man once again as he laughed hysterically.

"Shut your mouth Tommy." Angela warned her youngest as she grabbed her car keys.

"Janie stop it! Jane just calm down." Frankie and Hannah held the brunette stopping her from probably killing her brother.

"Get the hell off of me!" Jane screamed and shoved her brother off her.

"I swear to god Tommy if you ever come near Maura or her family agai-"

"What you gonna do arrest me?" The man chuckled walking nearer the blonde.

"Just fucking leave Tommy." Frankie yelled as he struggled to hold back their sister.

"Maybe next time you can see what my tongue feels like." Tommy winked as his mother shoved him towards the door, but as he passed the blonde, he slapped her ass and laughed. However, as he turned away from the doctor, chuckling to himself as his sister yelled and fought against Frankie's grip he came face to face with a slightly smaller teenage boy before a hard fist met his nose and an excruciating pain radiated through his face and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Tommy cried out.

"Oh my god!" Maura gasped and ran over to her son.

"Tommy!" Angela fell to her knees checking her dazed son.

"Whoa." Frankie glanced between his brother and the teenage boy.

"Jesus." Jane relaxed in her brother's arms shocked and unable to believe a teenage boy had just floored her much larger brother with one punch.

"Are you okay baby?" Maura inspected her son's fist. Charles didn't reply he simply gritted his teeth, still staring at the man stumbling to his feet, blood running down his face.

"I will say this one more time, get the fuck out." Jane spat at her brother who sheepishly darted out of the house, not bothering to shut the door.

"Let him go Ma." Jane stopped her mother from following him.

"That was one hell of a punch!" Jane laughed as she approached Charles.

"Are you sure soccer was the way to go?" The detective smirked only for Maura to shake her head.

"Are you okay bud?" The detective whispered, looking down at the red swollen hand.

"That hurt like hell." Charles mumbled holding his fist.

"Put this on your knuckles." Maura came over with some ice wrapped in a kitchen towel.

"Thanks." The boy hesitantly looked at his mother knowing she wouldn't be happy.

"I cannot believe you did that." The doctor rubbed her temple.

"He deserved it after some of the things he said!" Charles huffed.

"I agree; he's lucky Charles got to him before I did." Jane pitched in.

"You know how I feel about fighting, both of you do." Maura placed a hand on her hip, glad her daughter and Emmy weren't around to see that.

"Maura darling, although he is my baby, he deserved that. Tommy understands action more than words; he needs to be knocked on his ass to understand." Angela shook her head, usually she would have ignored his actions and chased him down but over the years she's learned to let her son fight the battles he created.

"Yeah, knocked on his ass by a sixteen year old!" Frankie burst out laughing.

"Only because he was drunk." Charles mumbled.

"So? That was one hell of a right hook!" Hannah smirked.

"Damn right it was; you need to show me some of those moves." Frankie held up his fists and danced on the spot pretending to box.

"Seems like those gym sessions are really useful." Jane's smile dropped when she saw the expression on the blonde's face.

"Despite whether your brother deserved that or not, he could have hit his head on the corner of the unit and cracked his skull, or even got a concussion or some damage to his brain! Not to mention the damage you could have done to your hand! What would have happened if he got right back up and attacked you honey?" Maura sighed.

"I wouldn't let him touch a hair on his head Maura." Jane cut across.

"That's all well saying that now Jane but this could have really gotten out of hand. What if Hope or Emmy were in the room? It's no secret he's hit women in the past." The blonde shook her head.

"Well they weren't and he got what was coming to him Maura." Jane shrugged

"Mama, I know you hate fighting but I wasn't going to sit there while he said crude shit about you." Charles shrugged.

"Considering you were my knight in shining armour, I'm going to let that swear word slide." Maura leaned forward and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Nona, can I have my cake now?" A happy voice rang out and everyone turned to the stairs to see Hope holding Emmy's hand.

"Uh, I don't even wanna know what happened." The young blonde rolled her eyes as she eyed up the ice on her brother's hand.

"Good." Maura laughed.

"I'm sorry about Tommy, Maura he's a fucking dick." Jane growled.

"Forget about it now, it's over and done with and the only person who got hurt was him." Maura cooed; rubbing Jane's arm.

"I should have warned you about what he is like." The brunette sighed, she never wanted him here in the first place, and it took four hours of nagging from her mother before she agreed.

"Nothing would have prepared me for what he did honey so stop beating yourself up over it. I'm fine." Maura leaned on her tiptoes and kissed reluctant lips.

"Hey, you wanna go play some baseball?" Frankie asked the young man who was fidgeting, no doubt from the adrenaline racing through his body.

"Oh no, you need to ice your hand." Maura placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh come on Mama! I can still ice my hand later on." Charles pouted.

"You need to ice it now to stop the swelling! Don't forget you have a midterm next week, the last thing you need is for your writing hand to be swollen." Maura raised her brow.

"What if I promise not to bat? Just to catch? I can still use my other hand." Charles pleaded.

"I don't know." The blonde hesitated.

"What if he puts the ice pack in the glove?" Jane suggested.

"Yeah!" Charles grinned.

"Fine." The doctor gave in as Jane and Charles pouted at her.

"Hope, you wanna come?" Frankie asked the young girl.

"Sure, I'll watch." The blonde smiled.

"Han?" Frankie looked to his wife.

"There's a playground opposite the batting cage, I'll take Emmy there and maybe we'll get some ice cream!" Hannah grinned down at her excited daughter.

"Yay! Ice cream!" The child squealed in excitement, chocolate cake long forgotten about.

"You want to pick up your lucky bat Janie?" Frankie smirked knowing his sister wouldn't play without her bat.

"Actually, I-err- was gonna stay here, you know and help clean up." Jane gave a small sheepish smile.

"Oh me too." Maura grinned.

"Uh huh, what about you Ma?" Frankie looked to his mother and held back a chuckle.

"Well there's no way I'm staying here with these two. Heaven knows where else will need disinfecting." Angela smirked at the horrified look crossing both Charles' and Hope's faces.

"Ma!" Jane blushed.

"Shall we take two separate cars or shall we walk?" Angela hesitated.

"It's a nice day out, let's walk." Hannah nodded.

"Come on then you hooligans." Frankie teased, leading the younger generation out the door.

"Don't take that ice off your hand Charles Ian Faulkner!" Maura's warning was dismissed with a raised hand.

"So where do we need to clean up first?" Jane smirked, pulling her lover into her body.

"Well there's a place that's absolutely filth-"

"Could you two at least wait until I am out of the room?" Angela huffed slipping on her coat.

"Sorry Ma." Jane's cheeks reddened.

"You two are like rabbits. I'm glad you're both women otherwise there would be children everywhere." Angela snorted.

"We've not actually had sexual intercourse yet." Maura smiled over her shoulder.

"Maura!" Jane looked as horrified as her mother.

"I'll text you when we are on our way back so make sure you at least have underwear on." The older Italian laughed as she shut the front door.

"Alone at last." Jane winked.

* * *

Angela had barely gotten off the property when Jane had pinned the doctor against the fridge, invading her mouth with her wet tongue. The blonde had quickly given in to the assault of her lover's mouth until she finally managed to push them apart and insisted they actually clean up before continuing on with this exploration. That was all Maura needed to say for Jane to race around the room, collecting dirty plates and empty glasses and disposing of them in the dishwasher before throwing the empty bottles in the recycling bin. Maura had just finished putting the leftovers in the fridge when she found Jane smiling at her, surrounded by a clean living room. The medical examiner could have laughed, that was all the motivation it took to get Jane to do a little cleaning, however she never got a chance to say a word as she was pulled onto the couch where they spent the next half hour making out.

"Mm, Jane." Maura moaned as Jane kissed down her neck, somewhere along the way she had been pulled into the Italian's lap and wasted no time in straddling her.

"Hmm, that feels nice." The blonde whispered as the brunette sucked on her neck.

"I can feel how wet you are." Jane husked, pushing her thigh up between Maura's legs to prove her point.

"God!" Arousal shot through Maura's body at the detective's dirty words.

"I love you." Jane smiled bringing her lips back to Maura's.

The two continued to make out, a kiss full of teeth and tongues as Jane sucked on the blonde's bottom lip before pushing her tongue against the other woman's groaning as they played with each other. Maura's body temperature had risen drastically and she was using all her will power not to grind against Jane. The detective was right, Maura was absolutely soaked, her panties were becoming uncomfortable against her tight jeans but the blonde restrained herself knowing once they started, that there was no going back.

"What are you doing?" Maura pulled her lips away and gasped as she felt a hand inside her bra, rubbing a stiff nipple.

"How did-oh my." The ME closed her eyes as her chest flushed; she hadn't even feel Jane's hands on her chest let alone the cool air against her skin.

"Have you forgotten how smooth I am in the bedroom?" Jane smirked against a pale neck; she had simply bunched the top up and moved it out of her way.

"L-last time I checked, this was a living room." Maura's giggle turned into a moan as Jane's scarred hands squeezed her tits, feeling the bra-less weight of them in her hands.

"Besides, ten-ten years is a long time." The doctor panted when she felt hot lips across her chest.

"Mm hm." Jane mumbled pushing the bra up and over the pale breasts.

"M-maybe w-we should move this to the bedroom." The doctor suggested; Ian and their pending divorce was the last thing on her mind right now.

"But this is kinda hot, the possibility of getting caught." The Italian whispered, her tongue circling each breast, purposely avoiding the hard buds.

"Your mother has already caught us on-once and-Jesus Jane! And I don't want to scar my children for life." The older woman struggled to get out her words.

"We better hurry up then." Before Maura could ask what her lover meant, she felt a hot mouth cover her left nipple and a tongue flicked it over and over, forcing the blonde to collapse in Jane's lap.

"Mm, you taste so good baby." Jane mumbled before pulling the nipple between her teeth and tugging gently as she rolled the other one between her fingers.

"Oh god, yes!" The doctor breathed unable to stop herself from rubbing against Jane's thigh, the friction from the seam of her jeans was creating a wonderful feeling against her engorged clit.

"J-just like that!" Maura's hand dug into Jane's shoulders as she rocked her body back and forth, the pain of her nipple snug between Jane's teeth was maximising the blonde's pleasure. The detective smirked around the breast watching the older woman riding her thigh.

"No, no, no don't stop." Maura grabbed a fist full of Jane's unruly hair and pushed her face against the other nipple, forcing it in the Italian's mouth.

Maura's mouth hung open and her breath came in short pants as she moved harder and faster against the thigh of her girlfriend, unable to slow herself down as she crept further and further into utter bliss. The doctor moaned as Jane worked magic with her tongue before both of her strong hands landed on Maura's ass forcing her down harder, her clit furiously rubbing against her underwear until the doctor cried out and collapsed against her girlfriend.

"Uh Maura?" Jane whispered against a pale chest after a lifetime of silence.

"Mm?" The blonde mumbled unable to find her voice.

"Did you...did you just-"

"Yes." The blonde whispered sheepishly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" The detective laughed, pushing the blonde back a little to catch her eyes.

"Yes." Maura blushed.

"Oh my god!" The Italian couldn't hold back her laugh.

"I can't believe you came against me! I barely touched you." Jane grinned.

"Jane I haven't had an orgasm that didn't involve my own fingers in a long time!" Maura scoffed.

"God I am good." The detective boasted as her lover pulled up her bra to cover her breasts and pulled down her shirt.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jane pouted as the doctor attempted to climb off her.

"If we carry on I'm going to be unable to stop this from going any further." The blonde whispered.

"But you just-"

"I know but we still had clothing on, technically we didn't have sex. I'm still sticking to that rule Jane, just until my divorce is final." Maura mumbled.

"Okay baby." Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't want you to think I'm being oh what is the term...a cock block!" Maura sighed.

"Oh god, Maur its crotch block, well unless you have something to tell me." Jane winked but the blonde simply shook her head.

"You know what I mean! I don't want you to thi-" Jane silenced her flustered lover with a kiss.

"I understand honey, I may not like that asshole but I respect you wanting to honor your marriage." The detective rubbed a pale cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you. You're so amazing and understanding." The blonde shook her head in amazement.

"Hmm, I think perfects the word you're looking for." Jane teased.

"Oh stop it!" Maura giggled.

"So, we have a free house, no nagging mother, no kids, you know the one thing I wanna do more than anything?" The younger woman smirked.

"What?" Maura hesitated.

"Take a nap!" Jane grinned moving to lie down on the couch.

"God that sounds fantastic." The doctor chuckled, climbing back into Jane's arms and snuggling up as close as possible, hiding her face in the sweet smelling neck.

"I love you Maura." Jane whispered, covering them with the blanket from the back of the couch.

"I love you too." The doctor sighed happily, a smile gracing her lips.

_Nearly eleven years later and it still felt so good to have Maura Isles in her arms._

* * *

A/N: Not long until I address the divorce and get this story back on track!


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay, I'm here, there and everywhere at the minute!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

"Good afternoon beautiful!" Jane strolled into the morgue wearing a big grin on her face.

"Hello darling." The blonde looked up from the file she was reading, still dressed in her black scrubs with a cap on top of her head.

"You look like you've just come out of surgery." The detective smirked eyeing up the paper hat and goggles on the doctor's head.

"Mm, I've just finished a rather messy autopsy." The doctor sighed looking back down at her report, going over the last of her findings.

"Oh? Did you find a cause of death?" The brunette sat up on the end morgue table.

"Eventually yes, I'm sure Detective Harris will be pleased, he's been waiting on me since three thirty this morning." Maura laughed signing off the bottom of her report.

"Jeez, thank god I wasn't on the graveyard shift." The Italian grinned watching the doctor place the lid back on her fountain pen.

"Although I was a little sad to wake up to an empty bed." Jane pouted.

"I'm sorry honey, did you get the note I left on the coffee machine?" Maura tilted her head, she had managed to slide out of the detective's steel grip in the early hours of the morning and get changed before heading out to the crime scene successfully not waking the tired woman.

"I did and I appreciate the cereal and yogurt you left out for me." The detective rolled her eyes playfully.

"I like to make sure you don't skip breakfast." The medical examiner shrugged stretching her aching shoulders.

"Coffee is my breakf-ah crap." Jane groaned as her ring tone echoed in the room.

"Rizzoli." The Italian pulled her phone from the holster and sighed, although she adored her job, just for once she would like five minutes to talk to her lover without one of them getting called away.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli?" A man's voice sounded down the line.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Jane glanced at the doctor; it wasn't the first time a suspect had gotten ahold of her personal number.

"It's Jerry." The man hesitated down the phone.

"Jerry Williams? The landlord…" He trailed off since the brunette had paused.

"Oh, oh! Jesus, sorry man I thought maybe-you know what? It doesn't matter. How are you doing?" The brunette laughed.

"I'm good thanks detective." Jerry cleared his throat and suddenly Jane wondered why her old landlord was contacting her.

"I'm just calling to inform you Miss Cooper is requesting that your name be taken off the lease for the apartment you two are renting...or rented?" Jerry trailed off for a second time, hoping Jane was aware of what her fiancée had done, after all he had heard them arguing many times and wanted to avoid being on the receiving end of Jane Rizzoli's wrath.

"Oh right. Yeah that-err-that's fine. I haven't lived there for a while, Riley and I broke up a few months back." The younger woman explained, meeting the curious hazel eyes of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that detective." Jerry's tone was kind.

"Well I just wanted your permission before I changed any of part of the contract." The man explained.

"Yeah go ahead and remove my name." Jane clarified.

"Okay, thanks for your cooperation Jane; you wouldn't believe how difficult this can be when couples break up." The landlord chuckled.

"God I can imagine. Thanks for contacting me anyway. I'll stop by sometime this week and sign some things so this agreements down on paper. You know, just to make sure." The brunette cleared her throat.

"That's fine detective. It was nice speaking with you Jane and well I'm sorry about you and Riley, I always thought you two were it." Jerry paused.

"Yeah, so did I. Bye Jerry." Jane pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call with a smile.

"That took her long enough." Maura mumbled.

"No kidding. I'd forgotten all about that." Jane chuckled.

"I doubt she will be living there long though, there's no way she can afford that apartment on her own. I mean we didn't have much money left over when the rent was due for both apartments; I don't even know how we managed." The Italian laughed.

"Hmm. Maybe she's found a roommate or a new partner." The doctor shrugged.

"Mm, yeah maybe..." The Italian whispered the thought of her ex fiancée with somebody else strangely didn't bother the detective in the slightest and Jane wondered how she could have ever thought Riley was the one for her.

"That reminds me, Carl from your garage called the house phone this morning. He said Charles' car passed its inspection and is ready to be picked up." Jane smiled.

"Great, I'll text him and let him know. Did the kids get off to school alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, Ian turned up a little earlier than he said but I just stayed upstairs." Jane shrugged.

"What? why? You don't need to hide." Maura tilted her head.

"Did he come in?" The doctor furrowed her brow.

"Just by the door to grab their bags for the weekend and well, I doubt he's going to be happy knowing I spend the night, especially when the kids are in. The last thing we need is to piss him off right now." Jane sighed.

"I guess you're right." The doctor mumbled and busied herself with straightening out the paperwork, hoping Jane wouldn't ask.

"That reminds me, has he signed the divorce papers yet?" There was no such luck for the blonde.

"Erm, no." Maura gave a small smile as she pulled off her protective goggles and placed them in the sink.

"Seriously? Shit Maura he's had those papers for over six weeks." Jane scoffed.

"I know." The blonde gathered the papers and headed for the door, throwing her scrub cap in the bin on the way.

"So that's it?" Jane furrowed her brow, her eyes following her lover around the room, knowing she was avoiding.

"What more can I do?" The doctor headed out of the room and into her office.

"Tell him to sign, or I don't know go over his head and see a judge?" Jane suggested.

"I'm not doing that to him Jane; I still have to see him, I want our relationship to remain civil for the children." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Well go talk to him Maur, he was understanding before, go sweet talk his ass." The detective narrowed her eyes at her lover.

"I want to give him a little more time." The doctor whispered as she placed her report down on the desk.

"He's had six weeks, that is more than enough time." The Italian snorted.

"I know but he just got his new place last week, I don't want to put more stress on him, let him move in first and then I'll talk to him." Maura remained behind her desk, putting a little space between them.

"Maura it takes two minutes to sign a piece of paper." Jane scoffed but her lover stayed quiet.

"Jesus Maura go talk to him or I wi-"

"God Jane will you stop pressuring me! It's not so easy to throw away that many years of marriage so quickly! It takes a little time to get your head around!" The ME snapped forcing Jane into silence as she processed her words.

"Huh, so this is how it works? He's gets to sleep with any woman he wants, still see his kids every week and remains married to you while I'm on the sidelines waiting for a relationship that's never gonna happen." Jane shook her head.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous!" The blonde scoffed.

"Do you wanna stay married to him?" The Italian stared at her lover.

"Ja-"

"Or maybe you miss him? Wanna go back to sharing a house, a car, a bed huh?" The Italian spat.

"Stop being so ludicrous!" Maura yelled, placing one hand on her hip.

"Ludicrous? Really?" The detective laughed.

"Look around Maura, you're the only one who is being fucking '_ludicrous'_!" Jane hissed, heading for the door.

"Jane." Maura laughed her arms falling to her sides; she hated arguing with the Italian.

"It's him or me Maura! You can't have both, not again!" Jane tightened her jaw.

"You! It's always you!" Maura tried but it fell on deaf ears as the brunette slammed the door, her head shaking as she passed the windows.

"It's always been you." The doctor repeated into the empty room.

* * *

The afternoon flew by and after a fresh shower, the blonde doctor found herself sitting at her desk attempting to reply to a few emails she had received from different precincts, some asking for advice, others asking for her opinion and another even offering her a job in Orlando. The doctor didn't have to think twice about the job offer no matter how occupied her mind was but she couldn't quite type out a formal declining email as her eyes kept darting to her phone, hoping she would receive a text from a certain detective. Maura toyed with her loving necklace and began to wonder if Jane was right, was she being too kind to the man who had never considered her feelings in the past? Even if he was her husband, he'd never put Maura's feelings before his own. The doctor felt her heart drop to her stomach at the possibility of Jane thinking she was having second thoughts about ending her marriage and beginning their relationship, she had never needed or craved someone in her entire life; that was until Jane Rizzoli came along. Maura just wanted Jane and Jane alone. Suddenly the ME knew exactly what she had to do.

"Susie!" Maura shouted spotting the woman passing by her office door.

"Yes Doctor Isles?" The younger woman gave a small smile as she watched her boss standing from her desk and grabbing her bag and coat.

"I'm going to be stepping out for an hour or so, will you please deliver my typed report to Detective Dawson for this morning's victim and re-run and widen the tox screen for yesterday's Jane Doe, I found fresh track marks on her arms but no drugs in her system. Although she was shot, I want to ensure the drugs didn't play a part in her death and I fear there may have been a hiccup with the results." The blonde explained as she shut the lid of her laptop and grabbed her keys.

"Of course Doctor Isles." Susie smiled picking up the file on the oak desk.

"Is Detective Rizzoli taking you out for a late lunch?" The dark haired woman hugged the files to her chest, she had been in and out of the crime lab all afternoon and had noticed the doctor's eyes practically glued to her cell.

"I-" Maura faltered halfway through pulling on her coat, one arm inside the thick material. She was aware a few people knew of her and Jane's relationship by the childish looks and sniggering in the café whenever they shared a coffee but no one had ever approached her about it and for once she didn't hide it.

"Oh I wish that was the case Susie, a romantic meal just Jane and I is exactly what I need right now." Maura sighed straightening out the lapels of her coat missing the confused look on her colleague's face.

"I will be back in an hour Susie, once you're done with Detective Dawson, feel free to take a longer lunch break." The blonde gave a small smile as she headed for the door.

* * *

By the time the doctor arrived at her destination downtown after taking the longest route possible thanks to her GPS she chewed her lip nervously, it had just turned three and the children finished school at four, giving her barely an hour to hopefully sort everything out once and for all. Taking a deep breath, the medical examiner double checked the address her daughter had texted her and looked at the rather small apartment building and sighed, it wasn't the best place to have selected but she assumed it was all that was available and affordable on such short notice. Scanning the area, she felt a little more relaxed to see it appeared to be a friendly neighborhood and the streets were clean until her attention turned to the familiar Audi she knew so well.

"Okay Maura, you can do this." The blonde whispered to herself before stepping out of her car and heading into the narrow building. The doctor glanced around looking at the worn out names on the buzzers, unable to pick out apartment seventeen, she tried her luck on the door for it to thankfully open. Walking up the first set of stairs, Maura was relieved to find the building was much nicer on the inside, if she had to guess she would say the building had recently been refurbished as the carpets were clean and the walls, ceiling and doors looked as though they had recently been painted. Reaching number seventeen the ME cleared her throat before knocking on the wooden door, barely twenty seconds later, the door opened and she came face to face with her husband.

"Maura. Hi!" Ian smiled, looking more excited than confused.

"What are you doing here?" The Australian glanced over her shoulder in the hallway surprised to see her alone.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Hope gave me your address." Maura nodded awkwardly glancing around the hallway.

"Oh, sorry! Do come in and excuse the mess, I've been busy unpacking, there's boxes and bubble wrap everywhere." Ian chuckled, leading the way through the mountain of boxes.

"I like your new place…" Maura trailed off her eyes all around the apartment, surprised at its size although she smiled when she spotted Ian had already placed all of his artifacts and collectibles from years of travelling the world around the room.

"It's very you." The blonde smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you like it! I let the kids come and see it before I dropped them off at school this morning." Ian chuckled.

"Would you like some coffee? I don't have any milk but you used to drink it black when I first met you!" The dark haired man glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

"Oh no thank you, I don't intend to be here long, I need to get back within an hour." Maura cleared her throat.

"Do you want to sit? I'm sorry none of my furniture is being delivered until early next week." The taller man looked over at the couch shoved in the corner.

"Thank you." Maura mumbled as she sat, straightening out her skirt as an awkward silence developed between them.

"I-err-I'm glad you came by, I've missed you and well, you-you look stunning." Ian rubbed his beard.

"What about the sleeping arrangements for the children?" Maura decided to ignore the compliment from the man.

"Oh, well Hope's bed is coming tomorrow but Charles' isn't coming until Monday." Ian shrugged.

"I assumed the children's beds were a priority considering you knew you were having them for the weekend." Maura tilted her head.

"There's not much I can do if the store has given me a set delivery date, besides they've brought their sleeping bags and plenty of warm clothes." The Australian shrugged.

"Ian." The honey blonde warned.

"Maura they're teenagers, they've camped out in worse conditions when they were much younger." The other doctor scoffed, their time together in Africa crossed Maura's mind and she sighed, that felt like a whole life time ago.

"Do you remember that time Charles fed and rode that elephant from our camp all the way to the western vil-"

"I didn't come here to reminisce." Maura cut across and stood noticing her husband had been getting closer and closer to her on the couch.

"So you stopped by to check out my new place?" Ian furrowed his brows, watching his wife pace around the small amount of room she had.

"No, actually I stopped by to ask about the div-oh my god!" Maura shook her head when she spotted the topic of their conversation on the kitchen island being used as a coaster.

"Ian!" Maura huffed as she grabbed the envelope from underneath a number of mugs.

"You haven't even opened them!" The doctor gasped when she noticed the seal hadn't been touched.

"I don't need to." Ian shrugged.

"What?" The medical examiner scoffed at the coffee stains on the envelope.

"My lawyer went over them before he sent them to me; I don't need to see them." The brown haired man sighed.

"How do you expect to sign them if you don't open them?" The doctor furrowed her brow only for her husband to shrug.

"Ian." Maura pleaded.

"No Maura I don't wanna talk about this." The man shook his head.

"Well I do! It's been six weeks and you've not even bothered to open them!" The blonde's voice rose a little higher, here she was after six weeks willing to give him more time.

"Did Charles tell you he got an A on his mid ter-"

"Do not change the subject and stop deflecting!" Maura barked.

"I'm not deflecting, I just told you I don't need to sig-"

"Please for the love of god take two minutes out of your clearly hectic life and just sign the damn papers!" The doctor yelled.

"No." Ian mumbled after a long pause.

"No? No what?" Maura placed a hand to her head.

"I won't sign." Ian whispered.

"Please don't do this, don't make this harder, you agree-"

"Bullshit! I agreed to nothing! You're my wife and it's going to stay that way! We made a vow on our wedding day! A promise! For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part!" The Australian growled.

"I'm not going through this again Ian." The doctor whispered, one hand covering her eyes.

"I can't have this conversation again, I told you I'm done with you and this relation-no, this isn't even a relationship anymore!" Maura spat, looking down at her husband whose eyes were glued to the floor. The blonde shook her head, she couldn't believe they were going through this again, taking a deep breath, she approached her husband.

"I'm begging you; don't make this harder, we have children! We both deserve to be happy." The doctor whispered, her hand reaching out to cup a stubble cheek.

"If you ever loved me, please Ian…let me be happy. Please just let me go." Maura's hazel eyes filled with tears as she looked down into the dark brown of her husband's wet eyes. Ian stared up at his wife, looking into the orbs of the only woman he had ever loved and found his answer.

"No." His whisper sounded like an echo in the silent room and the doctor felt her whole body slump.

"Have it your way. I'll be contacting a judge. Expect to hear something soon." With that the blonde headed out of the apartment, ensuring she slammed the door.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." The doctor hissed as she headed down the flight of stairs hating that she had to do this the hard way, after everything she hoped they could do this divorce as civil as possible, for both of them and for the children. The blonde shook her head all the way out of the apartment building, slamming any door she could get her hands on before she reached the safety of her car, she looked up at the apartment building and felt something inside snap.

"Son of a bitch!" Maura screamed her hands slamming down on the steering wheel, tears of anger and frustration coating her lashes.

"You selfish, no good, useless, son of a bitch!" The blonde continued to slam her hands on the wheel as she let all her emotions out, not caring how passersby stared.

"Nineteen years." Maura shook her head.

"Nineteen years I spent with that man." The ME continued to rant as though she was talking to someone.

"Nineteen whole years and two children and he can't even give me this!" Maura shook her head before brushing aside more tears.

"Mother was right what the hell did I ever-" Before the doctor could erupt in more tears, her cell phone that was tucked away in her purse on the passenger seat vibrated in the car.

"Oh for the love of god can't I have two minutes to myself!" Maura huffed as she dug around her bag and pulled out her cell, not noticing the excessive number of calls she had missed.

"What?" Maura growled, knowing she was probably being called to another crime scene, it was times like this she wished the department could afford to hired another medical examiner.

"D-Doctor Isles." A nervous voice spoke down the line, surprising the blonde.

"It's Frost." The man hesitated on the other end.

"Detective, Susie should have informed you I'm not actually at BPD at the moment so whatever it is you need it's going to have to wai-"

"It's Jane…" The younger man paused and Maura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her body turn ice cold, when she heard the sirens and raised voices in the background.

"W-what about-about Jane?" The doctor failed to steady her voice, for the first time in her life, she closed her eyes and prayed to a god she didn't believe in.

"She's been shot."

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm awful! Let me know what you think!

Also, feel free to message me with any questions/requests or add me on kik:cooperfic


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I would just like to point out I have absolutely no medical experience and have never even been admitted into hospital before so I apologize if any of my research or procedures are incorrect.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty**

"Barry!" Maura's voice boomed down the busy hospital hallway as she pushed her way past the horde of nurses and visitors.

"Maura!" The man headed straight for the blonde, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank god you're here!" Frost gave a weak smile looking into the pale face of the medical examiner.

"W-what happened? Is she-where is she?" Maura fought against the lump in her throat, begging her emotions to not lose control until she knew the situation. On the car ride over to Boston Gen her mind had been running wild as she prepared herself for the worst.

"She's in that ward! A nurse said she wasn't able to tell me much because I'm not a relative but apparently being her partner means fuck around here!" Frost yelled, ensuring the few women standing at the nurse's station heard him.

"W-what did she tell you?" The honey blonde asked, she wanted nothing more than to go see Jane but deep down she knew she needed to prepare herself for whatever state her lover could be in.

"Just that she's been taken for scans and that the injury looks worse than what it actually is." The detective shook his head.

"That's a good thing right?" Barry's dark questioning eyes looked to the doctor for guidance.

"Y-yes, that's good, the bullet mustn't have travelled far otherwise she would still be in surgery. However, if she's been taken for scans that could be anything from an MRI or a CT scan neither is a good sign, there could be broken bones, in-internal injuries…" Maura trailed off, swallowing back the taste of bile in her mouth.

"How did she get shot? Is the assailant still at large?" The older woman whispered, unable to force her feet in the direction of the ward.

"We went to inform the stepsister of Hillary Clarke that her younger sister had been killed. Apparently Janice, the stepsister had done some things in the past and was estranged from her family but Hillary still kept in contact, they emailed each other a lot and would meet up once every three months. I managed to get her last known address from a parking ticket from a few years ago, it was a few blocks away so we decided to go and inform her since the family seemed reluctant to, plus she might have known who had a grudge against Hillary. As we entered her apartment building, we spotted Tommy Hunt, the sister's boyfriend pushing her around. Son of a bitch said he'd never met her, the second he saw us, he pulled out a gun and took her hostage." Frost shook his head.

"The poor kid wouldn't stop screaming, she must have seen or heard something the night of the murder but Jane begged her to stop, Tommy was getting more riled up and the next thing I know there's a bang and I'm chasing him through the apartment building while Jane checked on the sister." Barry paused to rub his tired eyes.

"I lost him, Jesus I fucking turned the corner and he'd vanished Maura, like into thin air. I swept the upper floors before heading back down. The second my foot hit the last step I heard two bangs then Jane and Hunt dropped to the floor." The detective's voice shook as he looked into the doctor's eyes.

"He was dead on impact, the bullet hit his heart but I didn't know how bad Jane was, she was unconscious yet breathing b-but there was so much blood I just I didn't know where-I-It's all my fault." The man sobbed.

"I need to see her." Maura cleared her throat.

"They won't let you Doctor Isles, you're not fa-"

"I will see her Barry." Maura snapped, heading for the ward.

"Ma'am visiting hours are between one and-"

"I need to see Jane Rizzoli; she was brought in roughly an hour ago with a GSW." The medical examiner's tone turned professional.

"Ma'am I can-"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. Boston Homicide." The blonde repeated.

"Are you a family member?" The plump woman huffed.

"No but-"

"Then visiting hours are betwe-"

"I am Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts and that woman in there is not only an injured homicide detective and a work colleague but she is also my girlfriend so if you do not step aside and let me see her I wil-"

"Bed seven." The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and went back to her charts.

"Jane." The blonde whispered as she entered the ward, Barry hot on her tail as her eyes scanned the surrounding area spotting the large number seven written on the board above the only bed surrounded by a curtain.

"Hey get the hell off me! I need my phone-I need to call Maura I nee-"

"Jane!" Maura yelled rushing over to the bed before she pushed the curtain aside and almost collapsed in relief at seeing Jane sitting up in the bed with a bandage around her head, in nothing but a sports bra and her slacks as she fought against the nurses trying to push her back into bed.

"Maura!" Jane relaxed against the nurses and held out her arms, pulling the doctor into a passionate kiss.

"God how-what-how are you even moving? F-frost said you were shot, I-I thought-Jane I thought I might have lost you!" The blonde's eyes filled with tears as she held, Jane's face in her hands unable to believe the love of her life was up and moving.

"The bullet hit my vest." Jane laughed nervously pushing down the sheet covering her stomach revealing the large black and blue bruise on her abdomen.

"Oh my god!" Maura gasped, her hands instinctively reaching out before she stopped herself.

"I'm okay Maura." The Italian assured.

"Since I've been a cop, I've been hit six times in my vest, you would think I'd be used to it by now." The brunette joked.

"What happened to your head?" The ME whispered.

"When the bullet hit my chest, the force of it knocked me into the wall. I hit my head and got four stitches." Jane showed off a large grin hiding the wince as she shuffled in the bed.

"Have they taken you for a CT scan?" The blonde asked, her eyes searching the room for a doctor or a chart.

"Yeah, no broken bones just some bad bruising." The Italian shrugged.

"What about an MRI?" Maura chewed her lip, her hands gently brushing the bandage on her lover's head.

"I'm fine Maura, no internal bleeding, no broken ribs, I'm fine. Just rest and a few days off work." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"The bruising looks awful Jane; I'm struggling to believe that there are no internal injuries." The blonde tilted her head.

"Guess I was lucky." The detective smiled.

"Extremely lucky Jane. Don't doubt that for a second, this could have been a lot worse. You could have died!" Maura narrowed her eyes.

"I know Maura but it's a part of the job." Jane leaned back slightly.

"I know Jane, I know." The older woman huffed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's good to see you're okay Jane." Frost's voice rang out as he hesitated by the edge of the bed.

"Sixth times a charm." Jane joked avoiding the glare from the doctor.

"Is all that blood from your head wound?" Maura asked looking at the Italian's arms and hands.

"It's not mine." The Italian shook her head.

"Oh?" The honey blonde furrowed her brow.

"It's from the stepsister." Jane clarified more for Frost than Maura.

"I think the bullet must have punctured her lung because I couldn't stop the bleeding. I tried to revive her for a while but every pump on her chest made more blood came out of her nose and mouth. I left her with a neighbor; apparently he is a med student. I turned down the hallway and spotted Hunt heading for the back exit." The detective mumbled, looking at her arms and hands.

"Did-did she-" Frost asked.

"Last I heard she's still in surgery." The detective whispered.

"You did the best you could Jane. You don't have any medical experience, you were quick to act and I'm so proud of you." The blonde leaned forward and kissed her lover.

"Jesus it's a good thing we kept our vests on after stopping by Hillary's drug addict of an ex-boyfriend's house." Frost whistled, they had been prepared for a fight or some form of aggression from the man and although he seemed a little spaced out, he had an alibi for the night of the murder which was confirmed by the bar he spent the night at.

"Christ I know." The brunette chuckled despite the seriousness of the thought.

"Listen Jane, I know you've gotten mad in the past when I've called your mother and brother but well, I wou-I would never have called Maura if I had known it wasn't-"

"It's okay Frost, I'm glad you called her." Jane smiled reaching out and taking Maura's hand in her own.

"So am I." Maura grinned and kissed Jane's bandaged head.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Doctor Isles, it's just, there was so much blood and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I didn't mean to frighten you." Frost blushed a little, he should have known better but he was on his own and overwhelmed with three people injured.

"You don't need to apologize Barry, even if it had been something as simple as a scraped knee, I still would have come as quickly as possible." The doctor smiled.

"You're getting all mushy on me." Jane teased.

"Yes, yes I am." Maura smirked.

"Listen-"

"I wanna-"

Jane and Maura spoke at the same time, both pausing for the other to speak until they both erupted in laughter.

"You go." Maura chuckled.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk I should never have pressu-" Jane paused realizing Frost was still in the room.

"I'll err, I'll head back to headquarters and start on my report of the shooting." The young man nodded to both women before awkwardly heading out of the room.

"I should never have pressured you about Ian. I get it, you were married for such a long time, it's gonna take a while to get used to being divorced and I don't wanna rush it. I get it if you need to take a little time and step back." The Italian explained, clearing her throat a few times, oh how Jane Rizzoli hated apologizing.

"Yes you should have Jane and I'm so glad you did! I went to see Ian earlier today." The honey blonde sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Y-you did?" Jane's face lit up.

"He hadn't signed them, you were right, after six weeks he hadn't even bothered to open them." The older woman scoffed.

"He actually refused to sign them so I'm going to be contacting a judge on Monday morning. I'm estimating he has maybe two weeks to sign them before he is served." The doctor shrugged.

"Really?" The detective grinned.

"Yes Jane, I'm done playing games with him, I want to start over, I want the children and myself to be able to move on from this. And more than anything I want my life with you to begin. I'm sick of an unsigned piece of paper dictating when I can touch you. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend without the thought of me being married expressed on our friend's and colleague's faces." Maura smiled only then noticing the old woman sitting in the next bed, a cheeky smile on her face as she watched the two of them.

"I can't wait for that." Jane grinned before pecking the blushing doctor's lips.

"Soon my darling, so very soon I will be completely yours."

Jane smiled, she couldn't wait for the day Doctor Maura Isles was officially hers.

* * *

The weekend had flown by and before the doctor knew it, it was Monday morning and she was rushing around the house, having woken up late thanks to a certain Italian Detective's non-stop snoring during the night. The blonde would have kicked the brunette out of her bed if it hadn't been for her injury forcing her to sleep on her back, making her usually low snoring twice as loud.

"Jane?" Maura's tired voice rang out when she entered her bedroom and busied herself with clipping on her brand new watch. The blonde had finally ordered herself a new watch ever since getting rid of the one Ian gave to her on their first wedding anniversary.

"Jane, honey?" Maura repeated, her eyes scanning her bed to find it empty.

"Jane, whe-" The doctor was silenced when she heard the shower running in her en suite.

"God damn it." The medical examiner growled as she entered the steam filled room to see her lover struggling to shower through the glass door, one hand cupping her stomach while the other attempted to scrub her frizzy Mane.

"Jane!" Maura yelled opening the glass door.

"Maura! What the hell!" The brunette jumped in fright and desperately tried covering up her body. Although this was not exactly the time to lust over her girlfriend's body, the body she hadn't seen in over ten years, the blonde couldn't help but admire the taut muscles in the Italian's legs and thighs, blocking the view of her most intimate area, covered with thin and tidy black pubic hair, the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts, not forgetting the stiff dark nipples.

"What the hell are you doing?" The doctor found her voice as she switched off the water.

"Maura get out! I'm trying to take a shower!" Jane snapped, covering her lower area with the wash cloth while her arm covered her breasts.

"Oh please, like I haven't seen that body before." Although it was true, Jane's body had changed drastically since her high school days, she had gotten a little taller, her breasts had grown and the muscles in her body had increased immensely.

"That's not the point! Will you please pass me a towel?" The Italian huffed.

"Jane you're supposed to be taking it easy! It's only been two days since you were shot! Look at you, the bruising hasn't even come out properly yet and you're trying to do things." Maura scoffed passing over a soft fluffy towel.

"Jesus I just wanted a shower Maura!" Jane huffed.

"Jane, the reason you're staying with me for a few days is so I can help you with these things. Why didn't you just ask me to help?" The blonde titled her head as the brunette adjusted the towel, wrapping it under her arm, ensuring it stayed up.

"Because it's a Monday morning and you have shit to do." Jane shrugged.

"Oh sweetie, you know I'm off today, I just need to drop the kids off at school in forty minutes. Couldn't you have just waited another hour?" Maura reached out and tucked a wet strand behind the Italian's ear.

"I haven't showered since Friday so no." The Italian rolled her eyes.

"God, couldn't that asshole have just taken Charles to get his car?" Jane grunted, she lost count of the amount of times Maura had texted Ian to remind him to get their son's car from the garage over the weekend, only for him to drop off both children on Saturday night as opposed to the arranged Monday morning, insisting there was an emergency at work.

"It would appear he's being difficult." The blonde sighed.

"Asshole. Did he say what kind of emergency there was at work?" The dark haired detective mumbled, still finding the man's behavior suspicious.

"No, I didn't speak to him. When I went to the door his car was gone. He texted me about twenty minutes later saying there was an emergency at work." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Have you contacted a judge?" The mere thought of Ian angered Jane.

"No, it's hard to find a judge that works over the weekend. I'm hoping to speak with Judge Phillips tomorrow, he's known for dealing with divorce cases quickly and efficiently." Maura smiled.

"I hope so." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you're not really off today; your mother asked you to go through the donations for the foundation on Thursday remember?" Jane furrowed her brow remembering that phone call on Thursday afternoon.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Maura gasped.

"I've been so busy with the shooting on Friday and then the computer systems going down at BPD over the weekend." The doctor rubbed her forehead.

"Relax Maur; you said she needed them by Wednesday. That gives you two whole days." Jane smiled.

"Oh but you know how much I hate leaving things until the last minute." The medical examiner huffed.

"Two days isn't last minute Maura." Jane chuckled.

"I suppose." The blonde sighed.

"At least I'll be with you all day." The honey blonde winked and delivered a small kiss to Jane's lips.

"Mmm, I do like the sound of th-"

"Mama, do we have any oatmeal?" Charles' voice rang out.

"Top right hand cabinet." Maura replied; both women were silent for a minute as they heard Maura's oldest child banging and clanging in the kitchen.

"Found it! Oh and can we leave a little earlier; I promised Danny we'd pick him up!" The boy shouted.

"And the tranquillity is broken." Jane whispered.

"I'll help you shower when I get back okay?" The doctor smiled.

"No, it's okay. I'll just rinse my hair and I'm done."The brunette shrugged.

"Jane-"

"I'll be fine Maura. I'll be out before you leave, come and check if you want." Jane winked.

"I will." The blonde smirked as she headed for the door.

"Hey, I'll pick up Charles' car if you want?" Jane offered.

"Oh no, you can't drive for at least another few days." Maura shook her head.

"But thank you for off-" The older woman paused when a smirk crossed Jane's face.

"What is that look?" The doctor narrowed her eyes at her lover.

"Huh?" The detective straightened out her face.

"That look! That sly smile!" Maura furrowed her brow.

"Nothing." Jane shrugged.

"Jane Clementin-"

"Hey whoa, don't be bringing out my middle name!" Jane hissed, adjusting her towel.

"You'd better tell me right n-"

"Alright, alright, jeez. Calm down _Mom_." The Italian rolled her eyes playfully.

"I may have driven on Saturday..." The brunette gave a weak smile.

"What!" Maura yelled.

"I was outta beer!" The detective laughed.

"I was fine, sure it hurt at first going over the speed bumps on your street but I was fine." Jane smiled.

"Jane, what if you had to do an emergency stop? Or what if you crashed? You could have done some serious damage to your already delicate abdomen." The blonde barked.

"I know but I didn't. I was fine!" Jane shrugged.

"God, I sometimes think you like to play Wonder Woman." Maura huffed.

"No one is going to think any less of you or consider you weak for taking a few days off to heal Jane. You were shot for heaven's sake." The medical examiner sighed.

"I know Maura but you've got to remember I'm not the type of person who likes to relax for more than a day. Ever since I can remember I've been active. I'm set in my ways and I can't change that." The younger woman sighed.

"I suppose you're right." The blonde gave in knowing she was fighting an uphill battle.

"I wouldn't want you to change, I just worry about you." Maura walked over and gave her lover a small peck.

"I know and I appreciate that." Jane pulled the doctor in for a deeper kiss.

"Why don't I get changed and come and have breakfast with you guys?" Jane smiled.

"I thought you wanted to rinse out your hair?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"Maybe you can help me; you know when you come back?" Jane fluttered her lashes.

"I love you." Maura whispered.

"I love you too." Jane grinned as she headed for her small case tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Oh that reminds me, I've made some room for your things in my closet." Maura smiled.

"Y-you have?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"Mm hmm, I thought it would be easier than you having to lift your case up onto the bed all the time." The doctor tilted her head.

"Yeah, I-err-I guess you're right." Jane cleared her throat.

"I have to admit it's been nice having you here Jane." Maura hesitated by the door.

"Yeah right, it's been two days Maur. You wouldn't survive a week with me." The detective gave a nervous laugh.

"Not if you continue with that loud snoring!" The doctor giggled.

"I do not snore!" The brunette gasped.

"Oh my sweet darling, you snore louder than anyone I know." The doctor laughed.

"But it's still been lovely having you here; it feels like you've moved in." Maura said with a smile.

"And you like that?" Jane trailed off, her eyes on the ME.

"I do." Maura shrugged.

"Despite everything with the divorce, it feels like we're a proper family when you and the children are here." The doctor whispered.

"One day we will be a proper family Maura." The detective smiled.

"One day soon?" The doctor's lips turned up into a smile.

"One day soon."Jane repeated with a smile that reached her eyes.

* * *

"Will you make sure he's cleaned all four floor mats? Not just the driver's side?" Charles asked over a mouth full of oatmeal.

"Uh huh." Jane nodded, taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Oh and make sure there's five dollars in change in the middle console? Carl likes to help himself to whatever money is in there." The dark haired boy stared at Jane ensuring she took down every detail.

"Yep." Jane shared a smirk across the table with the blonde.

"What?" Charles narrowed his eyes between his mother and Jane.

"It's my change for parking!" The boy rolled his eyes when both women laughed.

"Anything else?" Jane teased.

"No." Charles grunted.

"Have either of you spoken to your father this morning? It seems he doesn't want to reply to my texts." Maura sighed, checking her phone for the tenth time.

"No, I've not spoken to him since Saturday." Charles shrugged.

"Me neither." Hope piped up as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"I wonder what the emergency at work was that required him on a Saturday night." The blonde wondered.

"Is that what he told you?" Charles laughed, looking to his sister to find her eyes on her breakfast.

"Yes?" The doctor furrowed her brow.

"Work emergency my ass." The older boy muttered.

"Watch your language young man." The blonde warned.

"Was it not a work emergency?" Jane proceeded to ask, knowing the blonde wouldn't.

"If you call the pretty young brunette that turned up at his apartment, a_ work emergency_; then sure." Charles scoffed.

"You don't know that Charles!" Hope whispered.

"Oh please, open your eyes Hope; dad is fucking her, why do you think he wanted us out so quickly?" The older sibling shook his head.

"Both of you stop it!" Maura yelled, silencing both children.

"I'm assuming that woman was Vanessa and if it was, she does work for your father." The doctor cleared her throat, glancing at Jane, both sharing the same look of annoyance.

"See I told you." Hope mumbled only for Charles to roll his eyes.

"Now, whether it was a colleague or your father's...girlfriend." The doctor hesitated.

"I'm not at all pleased he brought you both home. It was his weekend as we previously agreed and I will be informing the judge of your father's behavior as well as talking to him about it if he ever answers my texts." The blonde huffed.

"Now can we please enjoy one breakfast without any arguing or anything interrupt-Oh for heaven's sake." Maura all but screamed when her phone vibrated along the table, signalling she had an incoming call.

"Apparently a quiet morning is too much to ask for." The blonde sighed as she picked up her phone, missing the smirks her children shared with Jane.

"Doctor Isles." Maura answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Oh, Ian..." The doctor cleared her throat and stepped away from the table.

"Well I guess he finally replied." The brunette chuckled looking at the two teenagers.

"Oh I bet she's going to tear him a new one." Charles fought back a smile.

"Well he deserves it." Hope cut in, surprising both Jane and Charles.

"Oh yeah?" The detective raised a brow, rubbing her cold hands on her warm mug.

"Uh huh, I was looking forward to spending some time with daddy this weekend. He promised me he would help with my geography project." Hope pouted.

"I could help you if you want? It's not like I'm doing anything else." Jane looked at the younger version of Maura.

"Oh...I-it's just dad promised he would help..." Hope trailed off hoping she didn't offend the brunette.

"I understand kiddo, you don't have to feel bad, and your pop said he would help first. I get it." Jane threw the young girl a confident smile before glancing back over her chair to see the doctor pacing around the couch, deep in conversation.

"Thank you Jane." Hope whispered, reaching across the table and patting the older woman's hand.

"I like having you here." The younger blonde mumbled.

"You do?" Jane's face lit up.

"Uh huh, it's nice to see mama so happy." Hope smiled.

"Yeah and now I have someone to watch the games with." Charles chuckled kicking the brunette under the table.

"Cut it out." The Italian laughed.

"Jane, can you come here for a moment." Maura's voice cut through the laughter.

"Sure." The Italian narrowed her eyes playfully at the teenage boy and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Did you tear into h-"

"Ian wants to meet next Monday." The blonde cleared her throat.

"Oh..." Jane hesitated, the smile dropped from her face.

"With our lawyers." Maura whispered.

"Is he planning something? Cause I can talk to Vince, he's friends with a few judges and I'm sure one of them owe him a favor." The detective asked.

"No, it's not that." Maura swallowed the lump in her throat, a smile working its way onto her face.

"Then what is it?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"He's agreed to sign."

* * *

**A/N:** Only three more chapters to go including an epilogue.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** This is the chapter you've all been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One**

The following Monday had arrived and the doctor was a little nervous for the afternoon, she was thankful to have a distraction, allowing her to be elbow deep in a female corpse that appeared to have a self inflicted gunshot wound to the side of her head. Although Ian had promised he was going to sign the divorce papers today, she felt as though it was too good to be true, Maura was just waiting for something to go wrong. However, before she could allow her imagination to run wild, she heard the un-deniable sound of Jane's boots stomping down the hallway.

"Back again?" Maura asked with a smile, despite having her back to the Italian.

"How did you know it was me?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"You stomp when you walk. It echoes down the hallway when it's quiet." Maura laughed over her shoulder.

"Jeez, so I stomp and snore? You really picked a great girlfriend." The brunette snorted.

"Everyone has flaws." The doctor shrugged as she pulled her hands from inside the corpse's stomach and turned to face her lover.

"As much as I love you, I told you the last two times you came down, I will text you when I have a confirmed cause of death." The blonde smiled, pulling up the sheet to cover the woman's naked body.

"I know." Jane hesitated.

"Okay, what's wrong?" The doctor furrowed her brow and pulled off her gloves.

"Nothing." The brunette cleared her throat.

"Is your abdomen hurting?" Maura narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's fine see." Jane demonstrated by lightly tapping her stomach, an action that just a week ago would have had her in tears.

"So what's wrong? You only come down here when you want something or to bring me coffee?" Maura smiled.

"And unless you're a magician, I don't see any coffee." The medical examiner giggled.

"I knew you were using me for the coffee." The detective laughed and looked down at her scuffed up boots.

"Out with it Jane." Maura stared at the Italian giving her a look she often gave her children when they were hiding something.

"Do you want me to come with you today?" Jane blurted out.

"Oh sweetie, is that it?" The blonde laughed only for Jane to roll her eyes.

"No I'll be fine, you're working anyway." Maura gave a gentle smile.

"I know but Korsak and Frost can take over if you need support I mea-"

"Jane, you have supported me throughout this divorce, even before we got together and I was unsure and confided in you. This is what I want and whether you're there or not, nothing is going to change that." The doctor nodded.

"This was my decision and as much as I love you being so caring and attentive, I need to do this on my own." The medical examiner smiled.

"Besides, I can't say I trust you enough to be in the same room as Ian and your gun." Maura giggled.

"Neither do I." Jane smirked.

"But I'd much rather use my hands on that son of a bitch." The detective scoffed.

"I don't doubt that." Maura glanced up at the clock to see she had another two hours before she was set to meet Ian.

"But seriously, are you sure you don't want me there?" Jane chewed on her lip.

"Thank you but I'm sure." Maura confirmed with a smile.

"Right okay." The ME watched her lover relax a little.

"I should get going I promised Korsak and Frost I would grab them something from the breakroom." Jane nodded.

"Will I see you before you leave or...?" The dark haired detective trailed off.

"Yes, I should have a cause of death hopefully in the next forty minutes. Although I'm leaning towards suicide, I want to ensure nothing else played a role in her death. I will come up with my findings before I leave." The doctor smiled and puckered her lips.

"Oh, talk about office romance." Jane teased, walking towards the autopsy table.

"Shut up and kiss me." Maura mumbled before dry lips met her own and a smile was shared in the kiss.

"I love-" Jane turned up her nose when she pulled back from the kiss to see the open dead body lying between them.

"Eww." The brunette took a step back.

So romantic." The Italian scoffed.

"Get used to it!" Maura yelled as her lover headed for the door, blowing her a kiss through the window.

_Maura sighed, she really did love Jane Rizzoli, snoring and stomping included_.

* * *

"Here we are again." Mr. Henderson's voice broke Maura out of her thoughts.

"Here we are again." The blonde repeated, her eyes scanning the room she had been in just a few weeks ago.

"Should I be expecting my mother's arrival any time soon?" The doctor raised a brow, looking at the older man.

"Oh no, I haven't informed her of this meeting, not until I know what it is regarding." Henderson cleared his throat and straightened out his navy tie.

"I told you, he's agreed to sign." Maura furrowed her brows.

"That's the thing Maura, you already signed, there's absolutely no need for this meeting and I fear he used that as a ploy to get you here." The grey haired man cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief.

"You're telling me this now?" The medical examiner snapped.

"Calm down, there's no need to get upset, just leave the talking to me. We'll go head to head with this Australian bastard and whatever it is he's after." Theo smirked.

"What? No, that's not what I want. I just want to get this over and don-" Maura's request fell on deaf ears as the meeting room's door opened and in stepped Ian and his lawyer.

"Ah, Mr. Williams it's a pleasure." Theo stood and shook the rival lawyers hand.

"Like wise." Williams smiled.

"Mr. Faulkner." Mr. Henderson acknowledged the taller man as he took a seat opposite the blonde.

"Doctor Isles, you're looking stu-"

"Can we cut out the pleasantries and get on with it please." The blonde cleared her throat, staring at her husband.

"Of course." Mr. Williams glanced at his client and took a seat.

"Now, my client has requested a meeting today so that he can sign the divorce papers." Mr. Williams began.

"Ah yes, but my client has already signed them, so is there a particular reason you requested to meet with us? Or do you just enjoy wasting her time?" Theo cut across, going straight into defence mode.

"Well, perhaps if you let me finish, I will explain." Ian's lawyer cleared his throat.

"It would appear a few day ago, while Mr. Faulkner was moving into his new apartment, he..._misplaced_ the divorce papers." Mr. Williams gave a small chuckle to hide the lie.

"So I'm assuming getting a new copy shouldn't be a problem?" The man looked towards Maura's lawyer.

"Not at all, I always have a spare copy for unfortunate..._incidents_ such as this. It's here in my case." Mr. Henderson smiled and pulled up his brief case, the man was always prepared for anything.

"Misplaced them?" Maura asked, her hazel eyes staring at her husband.

"I tore them up okay?" Ian hissed.

"Mr. Faulkner." Mr. Williams chuckled lightly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Maura rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was ridiculous at the time." The Australian mumbled.

"So what changed your mind? Because I know if you had things your way, you'd be dragging this out for as long as you could." The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" Ian's voice shook.

"Mr. Faulkner, I strongly advise you to stop tal-"

"Vanessa's pregnant." Ian looked into hazel eyes expecting to see hurt or anger only to find himself looking into a smirking face.

"Are you serious?" Maura whispered, barely able to hold in a laugh.

"Yes." The dark haired man growled, annoyed his wife thought this was hilarious.

"Despite what you think of me, I-I want to start fresh with her, I want to do this right for once. I don't want her giving birth to our first child while I'm still married to another woman." Ian's spat.

"Your first child?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"I thought one woman wasn't enough for you? I thought it never would be." The blonde tilted her head.

"I've never met a woman like Vanessa." The Australian smiled.

"I see." Maura nodded her head, she couldn't believe it.

"I want to do right by this kid Maura. I messed up with Hope and Charles; I feel like I've been given a second chance with this kid." Ian whispered.

"I'm glad you're finally taking some responsibility for your actions." Maura nodded.

"I just hope you don't leave her the way you left me." The doctor spat, unable to hide the bite in her tone.

"Here we are." Mr. Henderson broke the awkward tension as he passed the papers over to Mr. Williams.

"Let me tell the kids." Ian mumbled.

"What?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"Let me tell Hope and Charles about the baby, I-I want to tell them." The Australian looked to his wife, pleading with her.

"Fine." Maura agreed.

"Thank you." The man muttered.

* * *

A few minutes of silence filled the room, just the sound of Maura's heel tapping against the floor and Mr. Williams turning the page as he scanned the divorce papers, ensuring everything still remained as the two parties agreed.

"That's fine." The man cleared his throat and passed the small stack of papers over to Mr. Henderson.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maura's lawyer whispered into her ear.

"More than anything." The blonde nodded.

"If you could just sign everywhere that has a blue tab." The grey haired man smiled as he pushed the papers towards the doctor and pulled a pen from his suits inner pocket.

Maura took a deep breath as she looked down at the first piece of paper, her name typed out in Arial font with a light blue tab beside it, just a few blank lines between her and a divorce. The doctor looked up and across the table where she met the soft brown eyes of her husband, in that moment she failed to understand how she had managed nearly twenty years stuck married to a man she didn't love, a man who did nothing but put his work before his wife and his family, a man she had simply settled for. Maura could have laughed, how naive she was in thinking this man before her, this selfish, arrogant, cheating excuse of a husband was what she needed, what she wanted.

Breaking eye contact, Maura Looked down at the sheet of paper, she read each word carefully, a silent memory engraved in her mind, a memory she would never forget. The doctor reached over and grabbed the pen and pulled off the silver and gold cap before touching the tip to the crisp white paper, it seemed her hand had a mind of its own, as if the pen was leading her astray. The honey blonde smiled, her name looked so foreign on the first piece of paper but she felt amazing, quickly she turned the page and located the second tab, then the third and finally the fourth and before she knew it she was done. Carefully Maura placed the cap on the end of the pen before placing it down on the papers and pushing them gently across the table, towards her teary eyed ex husband.

"Is that everything?" Maura asked, her eyes glancing at her husband to see him signing the first page.

"Yes." Theo Henderson smiled.

Standing up, the sound of the chair scraping across the laminate flooring seemed to echo in the room as she headed for the door. Grasping onto the brass door knob, she turned and gave one last glance at the papers that freed her and she read the words.

_Maura Dorthea Isles_


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty Two**

It was ten o'clock by the time Jane finally finished for the day and arrived at Maura's house, although she was okay after the shooting and had passed her physical evaluation allowing her to go back to work, neither woman had mentioned the brunette going back to her own apartment and Jane loved it. Maura's house was nicer, her fridge was always full, her bed was softer, her shower was powerful and more than anything, she loved being around the doctor all the time. The day had been a long one and the detective was itching to get home to her lover, she had sent a text to the doctor telling her it was going to be a late one but she hadn't received a reply, she just hoped everything went okay and that the blonde was finally divorced.

"It's just me Maura." Jane shouted through the apartment, her girlfriend's car was in the driveway but the main light was off in the house, just the lamps illuminating the house.

"I wasn't sure if you or the kids had eaten so I got us some take out." The Italian walked into the kitchen and dumped the greasy brown bag of take out onto the counter.

"Maura?" Jane furrowed her brow at the dim lighting, just as she turned to flick on the main light; she noticed the romantic candles in the living room and the bottle of champagne sitting on ice on the coffee table.

"Maur?" The detective called out with a smile surely champagne meant celebrating?

"Mau-holy shit." Jane's mouth went dry when her lover appeared from the stairs. The honey blonde doctor smiled at the effect her sultry appearance had on Jane. Her usually perfect hair was down but pulled back out of her face, held by a black clip, showing off her gorgeous clear, and make up free features. A thin black lacy negligee graced the doctor's slim and curvy figure, her breasts were all but falling out of the thin material, her nipples standing to a point and the negligee stopping just short of her knees.

"Hello Detective." Maura husked, walking closer to the Italian, a sway in her hips.

"Jesus." Jane swallowed harshly, her eyes travelling down the perfectly toned legs until she spotted the black heels.

"Do you like this?" The blonde asked, twirling around only for Jane to see she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Do you even need to ask?" The brunette picked up her jaw from the floor and chuckled.

"Hmm, not when your eyes say it all." Maura smirked, wrapping both hands around Jane's neck.

"Besides, I have better use for your mouth." The older woman whispered.

"Is that right?" The brunette's eyes remained on the blonde's soft pink lips.

"Wait, d-does-does that mea-"

"He signed." The doctor filled in the blanks, a grin plastered on her face.

"He did?" Jane's face lit up with a smile that could have matched the sun.

"Yes, I'm officially divorced." The blonde barely finished her sentence before the brunette scooped her up into her arms.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Jane laughed as she spun the doctor around.

"What made him change his mind?" The Italian asked as she stood still, the doctor's legs wrapped around her waist.

"Vanessa-"

"The woman he had an affair with?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"Yes, well as it turns out, she's pregnant." The doctor chewed on her lip.

"Holy shit really?" The Italian gasped, carefully placing the blonde back on the ground.

"Yes, apparently she turned up at his apartment on Saturday saying she needed to talk, that's why he dropped the kids off early." Maura shrugged.

"It seems he wants to do right by this woman and his child, he wants to start fresh so he gave me the divorce." The medical examiner smirked.

"What about the kids? Is he still going to share custody of them?" Jane asked.

"Yes, they're with him right now until Thursday. He asked me not to mention the pregnancy to the children; he said he wanted to tell them." Maura sighed.

"How do you feel about that?" Jane tilted her head.

"I don't feel comfortable about them not knowing. After all the child is no relation to me but it's going to be Hope and Charles' half brother or sister." Maura shook her head.

"I understand baby." Jane gave a gentle smile.

"Anyway, I decided we should celebrate so I bought some champagne." The blonde smirked as she walked over to the coffee table.

"Mm, you and champagne, that sounds so good." Jane grinned, shrugging off her blazer and boots.

"Let me." Jane bowed playfully and grabbed the cold bottle from the ice cooler.

"Watch out, I was never any good at this." The brunette smirked.

"I was sixteen when I first did it with a cheap bottle of Prosecco my Ma bought me for my birthday. I got a little excited when shaking it and I ended up hitting Frankie in the face with the cork." The Italian laughed as she pulled off the metal covering.

"He had a black eye for days." Jane smirked at the memory.

"Well, point it that way! I'd rather not spend my first day as a divorced woman with a black eye." Maura giggled.

"God, I still can't believe it." Jane smiled before a loud pop rang out in the room.

"Watch out!" The Italian laughed as the fizzy alcohol rushed out of the top and down the bottle before she managed to reach the first glass.

"It feels too good to be true." Maura sighed happily.

"I know but it is true, we can finally officially be together!" Jane grinned and took a seat next to the doctor.

"To us." The blonde held up her glass.

"To us." The brunette clinked her glass carefully with the blonde's.

"God that's good." Jane chuckled.

"Hmm, it was a five hundred dollar bottle." Maura shrugged.

"Jesus it's good but not that good!" The detective scoffed.

"I thought I would splurge, considering what we are celebrating is a one-time thing." The blonde sipped the golden liquid.

"I guess." Jane shrugged and downed the glass.

"So, you mentioned the kids aren't here?" The brunette raised a playful brow.

"That's right." Maura uncrossed her legs, ensuring Jane was watching her smooth thighs.

"And I'm assuming you're not wearing that for comfort?" The Italian chewed on her lip, her eyes glued to the doctor's bulging breasts.

"Well I was hoping you would take it off me." Maura licked her lips seductively and disposed of the glass onto the table.

"With pleasure!" Jane grinned as she shuffled closer to the blonde and placed a hand on her thigh.

"How is your skin always so smooth?" The Italian whispered as she hid her face in the doctor's neck, her nose tracing a pattern from her collar bone to behind her ear.

"I moisturize." The doctor whispered, getting lost in the feeling of Jane's hot breath against her neck while her hand wandered between her legs.

"I see you've pampered yourself." The Italian pulled her lips from sucking at the doctor's neck when she felt a thin line of coarse pubic hair between the older woman's legs.

"I planned on having my way with you tonight." Maura moaned and spread her legs a little when Jane's thumb travelled between her folds and found her clit.

"God, you're so wet already." Jane chuckled against the delicate neck.

"I'm always wet when you swagger around with your gun and badge." Maura whispered only to feel the Italian laugh against her neck.

"Swagger? _Really_?" The brunette chuckled, pulling her hand from between the doctor's legs.

"Well what would you call it?" Maura grinned.

"Owning the room." The Italian winked before she brought her thumb up to her lips and sucked it into her mouth.

"You still taste so sweet." Jane husked.

"Upstairs. _Now_."

* * *

Jane had barely kicked off her pants when the doctor grabbed the end of her shirt and tore it in two, buttons flew everywhere, not that either woman cared as the detective quickly rid herself of the useless material, the thin tank top and bra underneath before Maura shoved her girlfriend down on the bed straddling Jane who was in nothing but her panties. The Italian felt a shiver of arousal when she slowly looked up the doctor's toned legs, to her negligee, over the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts before she briefly glanced up into hazel eyes. Jane's smile was mirrored on the doctor's face and she quickly hooked her fingers in the bottom of the sexy lingerie and pulled it up. The doctor took the hint and helped pull the barely suitable item over her head, allowing Jane to see every inch of her.

The detective licked her lips, the doctor's body had changed so much and Jane adored every inch of it. Although Maura was slim, she wasn't quite as thin as she used to be, she had put on a little weight around her hips and thighs but Jane didn't care. Maura's breasts were roughly the same as the brunette remembered, her nipples looked a little bigger but the dark haired woman smirked, she would have more to suck on. The Italian was pulled out of her admiration of her lover's body as a question found its way into her thoughts.

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" Jane whispered, her hands tracing the thin stretch marks on the doctor's hips.

"Yes. It was nearly Christmas and you'd fallen asleep on the couch with Hope in your arms and Charles wrapped around your legs." The blonde looked deep into dark orbs.

"It was in that moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Maura smiled.

"I never thought I'd get to." Tears filled those stunning hazel eyes.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she sat up and brought her lips to the doctors in a hungry kiss.

Jane attempted to lose her hands in the doctor's hair until she remembered the clip; quickly she reached behind and undid the clasp, allowing the blonde's gorgeous hair to fall freely over her shoulders. The detective's tongue quickly worked its way between the older woman's willing lips, allowing Jane to taste the champagne. The brunette could only moan at the feeling of their upper bodies together, their hard nipples brushing against one another. The Italian bit down gently on the blonde's bottom lip only for her to moan and begin grinding her pussy against Jane's thigh.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Jane whispered, one hand reaching between their flushed bodies and finding the doctor soaked.

"Make love to me Jane, god please." Maura begged, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips swollen.

The brunette smiled and ran a single finger along Maura's slit, slipping in her juices. For a moment Jane found her sex but didn't push inside, not yet. Instead she spread the wetness around, ensuring her lover was ready for her. An impatient moan and a roll of her hips gave Jane the answer she needed. Carefully she listened to Maura's escalated breaths as her fingers touched her pussy before she eased two fingers into slick wetness, moaning when she felt the blonde's inner walls squeeze and push back with each upwards stroke. Jane repeated the action a few times allowing the older woman to get used to her fingers before she moved her hand and allowed her thumb to locate the swollen clit while her mouth found its home on a perky nipple.

"God Yes, right there!" The blonde whimpered.

Maura moaned loudly as her hips bucked against Jane and her hand tangled in dark hair, holding her mouth against her taut nipple as she rode her fingers as though her very existence depended on it. The doctor adjusted herself and moved her left leg over a little, effectively pushing Jane's fingers deeper inside her, eliciting another loud cry from the blonde.

"Fuck, it-oh Jane it won't take long." Maura panted and shook her head.

Feeling the older woman's body trembling as well as her panting, Jane moved her free hand from the blonde's hip and grabbed her ass, pulling Maura firmly onto her, as she used her arms to push up harder into the other woman. The dark haired woman's mouth abandoned the tight, wet, raw nipples and mashed her mouth to Maura's meeting it with a wet smack, licking and sucking inside as she kept up a steady rhythm.

"Yes, oh yes, oh, oh fuck Jane!" The sweat dripped down Jane's back and arms until she felt the doctor's hips rock one last time before she stilled, her mouth pulled away from Jane's and her eyes shut tight as her hot walls clenched around slim fingers as her climax tore though her, her screams bouncing off the walls until her spasms subsided and she collapsed on to one side of the bed.

"My god." Maura mumbled into the bedding, her body struggling to get used to the intense orgasm.

"That good huh?" Jane pulled the blonde by her hips and rolled her onto her back.

"You have no idea." The doctor laughed, pulling Jane's smug face down for a kiss.

"Mmm." Jane moaned.

"Let's see if I can make you speechless." The brunette winked playfully as her hand reached between damp curls.

"Oh honey no, not yet." Maura continued to pant, stilling her lover's hand.

"I've not had an orgasm that powerful in a long time." The doctor laughed.

"I found I've become much more sensitive with age. One orgasm a night does it for me." The honey blonde chuckled.

"Oh." The Italian tilted her head.

"Is that a problem?" Suddenly the doctor felt very vulnerable in her naked state.

"God no, I just want to please you." Jane shrugged, reaching out and pushing back the damp blonde hair.

"You did, I don't think I need to tell you that. The bedding is soaked and that's just the first orgasm of the night." A mischievous grin crossed the older woman's face.

"Just because I can't do more than one orgasm for now, it doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy many." Maura smirked, pushing the younger woman onto her back.

"Whoa, I love your tits." Jane licked her lips.

"I'm sure you're going to love my mouth more." Maura chuckled, kissing Jane's neck.

The blonde smiled, her eyes glued to the dark intense ones watching her as she placed kisses down Jane's hot body, from her neck, down her chest before she circled each dark nipple with the tip of her tongue before tugging it between her teeth.

"Fuck, harder." Jane's deep voice challenged the blonde.

Carefully Maura applied a little more pressure to the left nipple with her teeth as she entertained the right with her fingers, tweaking and twisting it to find Jane liked it rougher than she used to. Suddenly a hand wrapped it's self in blonde hair and the older woman smiled against hard abs when Jane pushed her down gently, hoping she would get the hint and hurry up.

"You smell wonderful." Maura's words made Jane's clit throb and she began to squirm under the doctor until she lifted her hips and smiled when her panties where thrown to the floor.

"And you look delicious." The doctor licked her lips when Jane's pussy came into view.

Maura wasted no time in spreading strong thighs, her mouth watering as the wet curls came closer to her mouth when Jane lifted her hips in a silent plea. Carefully sliding down onto her stomach, the doctor came face to face with Jane's sex the wetness increasing drastically as her hot breath fanned over swollen wet lips.

"Maura please." Jane begged, her whole body felt as though it was on fire.

The medical examiner smiled up into dark dilated eyes before she took two fingers and carefully separated hot lips before slowly sliding in and out of Jane's opening with just the tips of her fingers, surprised at the wetness that gushed out. Jane's folds were pink and glistening with juices that had spread around her thighs and down the valley of her ass. Maura leaned forward and inhaled the sweet musky scent one last time before she kissed the small button bulging out of its hood, desperate to have some attention.

"Jesus." Jane's body jerked up at the contact as she tried her best not to clamp her thighs around the doctor's head.

The blonde darted out her tongue and closed her lips around Jane's pussy, sucking the offered juices into her mouth. The Italian's head flew back and the soft thud of the pillow was overshadowed by the sob of pleasure. The doctor grinned around swollen lips before sticking out her tongue and pushing it as far into the soaked hole as she could before reaching out and grabbing a hold of two firm ass cheek, holding the brunette down as her tongue worked in and out of the tight spot. Maura's moan of appreciation ran up Jane's body forcing her to buck slightly against the older woman's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jane chanted as the blonde continued to work her tongue in and out before sucking her clit and repeating the action.

Jane was unsure when her hands had found her nipples tugging and twisting them in pain but mixed with the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her, it only seemed to turn her on more. The detective panted, feeling that familiar tingling in her clit as she struggled to keep still but before she could allow herself to calm down, Maura sucked harder on her throbbing clit and suddenly she had no control over her body.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck right there!" The Italian cried out, her hand grabbing a fist full of Maura's hair to ensure she stayed there. The thought of hurting or smothering the woman vanished as her orgasm rocked through her body, her pussy all but humping the older woman's face.

"Fuck!" With one last strangled sob, Jane collapsed onto her back, her death grip relaxing from around the doctor's head while her hand gently pulled out of sweaty blonde locks.

"I forgot how good you are with that mouth." The detective chuckled.

"I forgot how good you taste." Maura mumbled, wiping her wet mouth on the Italian's thigh.

"I guess my ma was right..." Jane smiled as she recalled the reluctant conversation with her mother.

"What's that?" Jane looked down between her legs and found curious hazel eyes looking at her.

"The longer you wait, the better it is." The brunette laughed.

"It would appear so." Maura carefully climbed up her lover's body and settled her chin on Jane's fully healed abdomen.

"Thank you for waiting." The blonde whispered, carefully placing a kiss on her favorite abs.

"Many people wouldn't." The doctor shrugged.

"It's a good thing I'm not many people." Jane smiled, her hand cupping the older woman's cheek.

"That's very true." Maura grinned.

"God, my legs feel like jelly." Jane snorted.

"Good." The blonde winked.

"Jeez, this night couldn't get any better!" The Italian stretched out her long limbs.

"Think again." Maura giggled and leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching down for something.

"Don't tell me you're bringing out the big guns." Jane raised a seductive brow.

"Oh as much as I love a silicone cock attached to your hips, we need a lot more energy for a night like that." The blonde haired woman winked.

"So true." Jane fought back a yawn.

"I have something better though." Maura reappeared with a bowl full of strawberries and a cooler.

"Now they look tasty!" Jane licked her lips at the fresh red fruit.

"That's not all." The doctor smirked as she pulled out a can of whipped cream that had been resting on ice.

"No way!" The younger woman smirked.

"We can eat the strawberries with cream or..." Maura trailed off as she pulled off the lid from the can and shook it seductively.

"You can eat the cream off me." The older woman licked her lips and carefully squirted some cream between her breasts.

"Holy fuck I've never seen anything sexier." Jane leaned forward and carefully ran her hot tongue between the doctor's breasts, licking up all the cream.

"Mmm." Maura moaned.

"I take it you pick the cream?" The blonde giggled.

"Meh, who needs five a day anyway!" Jane teased, pushing the strawberries aside.

"Well you know what they say..." Maura paused and squirted some cream on her stomach.

"What's that?" Jane asked, her tongue finding the cream.

"An orgasm a day, keeps the doctor away." The detective paused and looked up into hazel eyes before both women erupted in laughter.

"God you're such a dork." Jane laughed.

"But you still love me." The blonde batted her lashes.

"I will always love you."

Jane's dark eyes stared into light ones, where nothing but longing, adoration and love was shared between the two women who after ten years had finally fixed their mistakes, healed their wounds, forgave the hurt, and found their way back to each other, because sometimes the past should remain in the past allowing distance to become the ultimate test of_ true love_.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is technically the **last** chapter of this amazing ride. I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me after nearly two years and remained patient while I re wrote this story! I know many will not be happy with how I have ended this but I feel this is a good place to end, I could go on and on but with the final season coming up, I know I will lose my inspiration to write and I would hate to never finish it! Besides the whole point of this story was reading about Jane and Maura's relationship and the problems they went through but after it all Jane and Maura found a way back to each other and to me that is true love!

I would also like to thank **Ava** and **Rhonda** for putting up with my strange, ranting emails and allowing me to bounce idea's around and for that I am incredible grateful! I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have.

However, just because I'm so thankful for you all, there will be one **final** update next week, it's going to be an epilogue that takes place a few months later.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** Just encase anyone gets confused, this epilogue chapter takes place a while after the previous chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Happy Birthday to youuu!" The crowd sang.

"Hip, hip!" Jane yelled.

"Hooray!" The room full of people cheered.

Hip, hip!" The Italian repeated.

"Hooray!" Everyone yelled.

"Hip-"

"Can I just blow out my candles?" The teenager laughed, silencing the room full of familiar faces.

"Go for it!" Jane smirked.

"Make a wish Charles!" Hope looked up smiling at her older brother.

"And don't even think about wishing for a motorcycle." Maura shouted from the other side of the table.

"I remember when Janie wanted a motorcycle." Angela chuckled.

"Ma, let the kid make his wish!" Jane rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm officially an adult!" Charles grinned.

"Welcome to the real world." The detective chuckled, patting the taller boy on his back.

The room fell silent and everyone gathered closer to the table, all eyes on the young man as he blew out his candles. The doctor had wanted to do something special for her eldest child's eighteenth birthday but after much discussion with Jane about a surprise party, Charles asked if he could have a quiet gathering at their house, just the family and friends. Angela had taken the opportunity to decorate the house in as many balloons, banners and party poppers before her daughter could intervene. Maura had arranged a special soccer ball cake to be made with the most embarrassing picture of her four year old son with two tampons stuffed up his nose after a heavy nose bleed. Suddenly all the candles were out and the room erupted in whistling and clapping.

"I call first slice!" Jane yelled over the sounds of people clapping and cheering.

"You can't just call first slice!" Maura pouted.

"I can and I just did." Jane smirked.

"Isn't the birthday boy supposed to get first choice of his own cake?" Angela furrowed her brow.

"Can it Ma!" The Italian hissed.

"Yeah, I'm the birthday boy and I get to pick." Charles threw the brunette a smug look.

"Fine but I get the second slice!" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"What's that up your nose?" Emmy asked looking up at Charles.

"Oh, well, err-why don't you ask your daddy?" The teenager smirked when his eyes met Frankie's.

"Good luck." Jane whispered a grin on her face as she looked at her brother.

"Is it wrong that your face looks delicious?" Frost asked forcing the room into laughter.

"That's what she said!" Charles winked.

"You're disgusting!" Hope nudged her brother, who pulled her into a side hug.

"Hmm, which piece?" Charles hesitated moving the knife around the cake.

"Hurry up and pick!" The young blonde whined as her brother continued to take his time.

"Ah, this is the one." The older sibling smirked as he cut himself a large chunk of cake, ensuring he left his four year old face for Frost.

"Hey that's the best piece!" Jane scoffed.

"How is that the best piece?" Maura tilted her head.

"It has the most icing!" The Italian pouted.

"I know!" Charles laughed as he passed the older woman.

"I hope it goes straight to your thighs." Jane mocked.

"Hey! I called the second slice!" The detective whined when she turned towards the cake to see everybody at it, cutting their own pieces.

"I can't believe my baby boy is eighteen." Maura whispered, looking at her son across the room with his girlfriend of nine months by his side as they shared the best piece of cake.

"Does calling something mean nothing to you people?" Jane huffed, walking over to her lover with a plate full of cake.

"God damn vultures." Jane scoffed.

"Can you believe they all attacked the cake even when I called se-?"

"Oh stop your complaining." Maura silenced her lover by pushing a chunk of cake into her mouth. Jane coughed before chewing the chocolate cake and swallowing it.

"Maura!" The younger woman stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"You like it?" The doctor smiled.

"I'd like it a lot more if it wasn't shoved down my throat." The Italian pouted.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Maura teased, wiping a little chocolate from Jane's cheek before she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Mm, that does taste good." The medical examiner licked her lips.

"I know I do." Jane winked.

"I meant the cake." Maura giggled.

"Jeez, thanks." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully.

"What do you think then?" The blonde asked.

"Do you like it?" Maura crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Jane nodded.

"Nicer than the other cakes we've tried?" The honey blonde chewed on her lip.

"Definitely, it's tasty but not too rich and it's easy to chew not like that almond cake." The Italian pulled a face.

"Oh I agree, I always wanted a hazelnut almond cake but you're right, it was far too chewy." Maura nodded.

"Hmm, well that wasn't as bad as that damn mocha butter cream cake." Jane stuck her tongue out as she pulled a face.

"Now that was a disgusting combination." The brunette shivered at the memory.

"Well I liked it!" Maura shook her head.

"Well I told you, I'd be happy with hot dogs and lemonade." Jane winked.

"And I told you, we are not having our w-" The doctor was torn away from her conversation when the door bell rang out.

"I wonder who that is." Maura furrowed her brows.

"I swear to god, if my mother's ordered more party games or decorations." Jane teased.

"Surely not." The blonde tilted her head.

"You know my mother well enough, don't underestimate her craziness." The detective whispered, ensuring her mother didn't hear.

"Oh, I did invite Tommy after all, maybe he decided to come." Jane shrugged, after her mother's nonstop pleading she had finally decided to give her baby brother another chance.

"I'm glad Jane, despite what he did the last time he was here; he sounds like he's on the road to sorting himself out." Maura gave a gentle smile; it wasn't long after he attempted to force himself on the blonde in his drunken state that he was arrested for attempted robbery of a liquor store.

"Thank god for that priest that visited him in prison." Jane smiled.

"I'll be right back." Maura whispered as she kissed Jane's hand before walking towards her front door, dodging the crowd of teenage boys and girls.

"That had better be juice you're putting in that punch." Maura raised a brow at the group of boys around the bowl.

"Of course Miss Isles." Daniel, one of her son's best friends smirked.

"I don't condone under-age drinking in my house and remember you're in a room full of cops." The blonde glanced around and smiled when their faces turned pale and the bottle of alcohol was thrown in the recycling.

Maura couldn't stop the grin on her face as she headed for the door, Charles' group of friends were harmless, they were good kids and very involved with the community and their chosen subjects for College and the doctor had to admit, she was happy her son had finally fit into a group of trusting kind and caring friends who didn't mind when Hope asked to tag along with them on their outings. However when she opened the door, the smile quickly fell from the doctor's face when she found herself looking into familiar brown eyes.

"Ian?" Maura furrowed her brow, glancing at her exhausted looking ex husband.

"Hello Maura." The Australian smiled at the doctor.

"You look gorgeous." The man's eyes travelled up the slim curvy body encased in a navy blue Marc Jacobs dress.

"You're late." Maura crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, she had informed the man that they were having a party weeks ago and yet he still decided to show up when it was nearly over.

"I'm sorry?" Ian furrowed his brow and Maura took the opportunity to look at his worn jeans, creased shirt and messy hair, clearly life with Vanessa had been taking its toll on the man.

"The party..." The doctor trailed off, her eyes failing to locate a present or even a card.

"Oh, what are you celebrating?" Ian tried to glance over the woman's shoulder.

"Seriously?" The medical examiner scoffed.

"I reminded you about this weeks ago Ian!" The blonde growled.

"Reminded me about what?" The man pulled a face.

"Do you even know what day it is?" Maura tilted her head.

"Yes, it's July the seventeenth." Ian shrugged, still oblivious.

"And that date doesn't mean anything to you?" Maura laughed sarcastically.

"It's the hundredth and ninety eighth day of the year?" Ian joked only to see the blonde wasn't impressed.

"Jeez, I don't know Maura, do you want to be more specific!" Ian laughed nervously.

"It's your son's eighteenth birthday." Maura spat, watching the man's eyes widen.

"Shit, I-shit I'm so sorry Maura. I've been so busy lately; everything's going wrong I- just-I'm so sorry!" The Australian shook his head.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your son." The doctor barked.

"Okay I will I-" Ian nodded and tried to enter the house.

"No, you can apologize to him on Friday." The woman shook her head.

"That is if he even wants to see you anymore. He's eighteen now, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Maura shrugged, disgusted with the father of her children.

"If you aren't here for the party then why are you here?" The blonde sighed; she was sick and tired of these games.

"I just wanted to tell you that erm, well, Liam, my son, well he-it turns out he's not mine." Ian mumbled.

"What?" The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"He's not my son." Ian repeated.

"What do you mean he's not your son?" Maura tilted her head, she had met the little boy when he was two months old, Hope had dragged her out to see him sitting in his car seat and the doctor couldn't help but smile, he was gorgeous.

"One of the girls at work told me Vanessa's been cheating on me with-with some guy from Human Resources." Ian cleared his throat and Maura did her best not to laugh.

"I confronted her and we talked about it and I was willing to forgive her you know?" The man exhaled.

"But when I asked her when it started; at first she was reluctant to tell me then she finally admitted it began two month before she found out she was pregnant..." Ian shook his head.

"I always had doubts you know, the kid has green eyes and Vanessa and I both have brown. I got a DNA test and it turns out he's not mine." Tears filled Ian's eyes and Maura almost felt sorry for him.

"It's funny how things turn out." Maura said in a cold tone.

"Yeah..." The man trailed off.

"Anyway, I thought perhaps we could talk and maybe-"

"Maura baby, if it's those damn sales men again tell them to piss off!" Jane's threatening voice sounded out down the hallway.

"Oh-Ian." Jane nodded awkwardly, one hand touching the doctor's back.

"I have no interest in talking with you Ian but if you manage to go out and find your son a birthday present, or at least a card in the next hour, you are welcome to come in and enjoy the rest of the party with us." Maura offered, thinking of her son.

"No thanks. I'd rather not watch this dyke pretend to play happy family with _my_ family." Ian spat.

"Excuse me?" Jane laughed.

"Oh for Christ sake, just leave Ian!" The blonde barked.

"You're no longer welcome in our home." Maura rolled her eyes and turned to head back inside.

"Y-your home?" Ian's eyes went wide.

"You're living together?" The Australian's mouth hung open.

"Yes." Maura shrugged.

"Jesus, the ink isn't even dry on our divorce papers and you're living with someone else." The dark haired man laughed.

"Oh please, it's been over a year since our divorce was finalised." The doctor shook her head.

"I have every right to be living with Jane." The blonde scoffed.

"Ha! It won't fucking last." Ian yelled.

"Oh no?" Jane fought back a laugh.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" The detective smirked when the man's face remained blank.

"We're not just living together." Jane licked her lips.

"We're engaged." Maura said as she held up her hand, showing off the huge diamond ring on it.

"Now if you don't mind, my fiancée and I would like to go back inside and enjoy my soon to be step son's birthday." Jane laughed, slipping her hand into Maura's before she slammed the door shut in the shocked man's face.

"God I love you." Maura whispered; pulling her future wife into a passionate, tongue filled kiss.

"You're gonna love me more when you become Doctor Rizzoli." The Italian grinned.

"Or am I going to be Detective Isles?" Jane raised her brows playfully.

"How about Rizzoli-Isles?" The doctor suggested.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." The brunette sealed the deal with a kiss.

"So I finally know..."The younger woman whispered to herself, her eyes lost in the blonde's beauty.

"Know what?" The blonde tilted her head, a smile gracing her stunning face.

Jane smiled and looked deep into glowing hazel green eyes, this is was it, this was everything she had always wanted, had always dreamed of, this was true love.

"What it is, to have _the perfect life._"

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end guys, I hope you enjoyed this story and aren't too disappointed! All things good or bad must come to an end! Thank you to all those who have stuck with me, followed, reviewed and Favorited!


End file.
